Always and Forever
by YourNeighbor306
Summary: Everyone knows the moon goddess from the day of your birth creates you a mate. Well everyone except Caroline Forbes, barely adjusting to being a new vampire, a spell gone completely wrong sends her a thousand years back. Throw in a mate, time travel, Original vampires a brain washing spell and with these new threats coming their way, Caroline's life has never been more complicated.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

 **Edited: May 21st, 2017.**

* * *

"If I had a dollar for every time I didn't give a shit, I would own a company and name it Couldn't Care Less." Damon said sarcastically with a fake smile, rolling his eyes at something the blonde said to Elena, making her excited face fall into a glare.

"I wasn't even talking to you, so you can take your company and shove it up your ass" Caroline says, glaring at the blue eyed devil, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning forward slightly, in challenging.

Caroline and Damon don't see eye to eye, to say the least.

Caroline simply hates Damon's guts and if she ever saw him on fire she would literally run to get a glass of water and drink it slowly in front of him (and maybe roast some S'mores over his burning body).

Don't get her wrong, she's not usually one to hate a person so, but her and Damon's relationship is a little more complicated than a messy breakup. So her hate for him is justifiable in her eyes.

Despite all she says though, she knows she wouldn't wish him any bad. But not because he doesn't deserve it because he does, but because he is important to Stefan.

"Com'on you two, don't start" Stefan sighs.

"Little bro, aren't you supposed to have my back?" Damon complains, pouting. "This is a betrayal" He says in his usual mocking tone as he leans on the wall.

"And people say _I'm_ a drama queen" Caroline says rolling her eyes as she straightens her back and looks away from him with a scuff.

"No, I'm pretty sure they call you a bitch" Damon says dryly, as his eyes roam around the room.

"Damon" Stefan says in warning tone as he puts his hand up at him, as if ready to stop him if he attacks.

"No I think they say that about you" Caroline says with a sick smile, knowing exactly what buttons to push to make him angry.

"I'm no bitch" Damon says as he straighten out, his anger rising as a frown forms on his lips and his brows furrow.

"That's not what Katherine said" Caroline says teasingly with a smirk playing at her lips as she turns to the brunette, tilting her body so that she is facing away from him.

"Why you little-"

He was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from said brunette as she comes to stand on her feet, dusting off the dirt from her short black dress and her messy straight hair.

She should have gone with her curly hair, it's so much sexier while straight is just dull. Which is probably why her _replacement_ keeps her hair straight. Katherine thinks bitterly as she looks over the little 'gang'.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you" Katherine says with a smirk directed to the blonde, then she starts to look around, finally noticing her strange surrounding, "What the hell is this?"

"Your prison" Stefan says as he walks closer to the invisible line separating them, "It's where you should have been for the last 150 years".

The Mystic Falls gang -as Katherine liked to call them- were now in the tomb under Fell's Church, lucky for them they were on the side that has free access in and out... Katherine though, not so much luck. They had her trapped in the tomb where she should have been burned and buried 150 years ago.

"The tomb" Katherine whispers as her eyes widen in realization. She runs at them but is immediately hit with the invisible barrier and falls on her ass, making Caroline burst into fits of laughter.

"Damn, if only I had a camera, I would love to see that again and again" Caroline says after a few moments of laughter, slapping her knee as she takes a deep breath and Damon snickers as Elena fights to keep from laughing.

"You locked me in here" Katherine says pouting, finally understanding the situation.

"And I thought Batman was the detective" Caroline says, sarcasm dripping from her tone as she rolls her eyes.

"Listen here, Little Miss Sassy" Katherine starts with a glare towards the blonde that quickly changes to a cynical smile, "I'll make you a deal.. you let me out of this dump and I won't kill you and everyone you've ever met".

"I'm shaking in my heels" Caroline says and Katherine looks down at her heels, her face changes to a look of consideration.

"Those are some nice heels" Katherine says with a nod, "At least someone around here knows how to dress." She says looking at the two other girls in the back, purposefully lingering her gaze at the replacement.

"Oh thank you, I actually bought them on three for one sale" Caroline says with a smirk as she looks over her heels, losing her concentration.

"Three for one? You're shitting me." Katherine says with shock and Caroline shakes her head.

"No, I'm serious, I bought these with some killer black high heels ankle boots" Caroline starts.

"Oh I love those-"

"Can we _please_ get back to the part where we leave Katherine here to desiccate?" Damon says, moving closer to cut the two's conversation and Katherine rolls her eyes as she walks around the small confinement.

"Calm your tits, it's not like talking about shoes will make me desiccate any _slower_ " Katherine comments and Damon glares at her.

"Can we just get to the _leaving_ part of this plan? This place is creeping me out" Elena says as she edges closer to Stefan and Katherine rolls her eyes.

"Does everything scare you, princess?" Katherine says with a scrunched nose and Elena glares at her, but does not bother with a response.

"Yeah we are on our way" Stefan says, ignoring Katherine's comment and turning to Elena to take her hand in his, which she takes and they start to walk out.

"Oh but Steffy, then how will you know who is after Elena?" Katherine says pouting with a fake innocent look, her tone of voice as if speaking to a child. Stefan stops in his place, turning around slowly to face a smirking Katherine.

"Who is after Elena?" Damon asks first followed by Bonnie, who was keeping silence until now, asking "What do you mean?"

"That's not how it works" Katherine says, "You want information, I want my freedom".

"No, it's a trick, don't listen to her" Stefan says as he walks towards her with a fast pace, an accusing finger pointed straight at her, "You are just making stuff up so we let you out of here. You manipulative psychotic bitch".

"I agree. Katherine hasn't, not once, spoken the truth. Why would she start now?" Caroline stated, as she walked towards the stairs stopping at the bottom floor, "Now let's leave this bitch to rot. Ross just said the wrong name at the wedding and I wanna see what happens next".

"You already _know_ what happens next, you watched that series like three times in the past two years" Bonnie points out as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I know so as you can see I have precious time that I don't want to waste on _more_ of Katherine's lies" Caroline says as she edges to the stairs again.

"Oh I am not lying, sweetheart" Katherine says with an easy, playful tone.

"Hang on, she might be telling the truth" Damon says and Stefan sighs, agreeing as well.

Caroline looks between the two and changes her posture so that all the pressure is on her right leg and she puts her hands on her hips as she scuffs, "Seriously?! Do I need to remind you that you" she points to Stefan, "thought she was dead for the past 150 years while you" she points to Damon "thought she was desiccating, waiting for you to come free her of her horrible fate".

They both give share a look and look away guiltily. They have _both_ been fooled by Katherine and it was a touchy subject but Caroline didn't stop, "Her lies drove a wedge between you too, and while we are on the subject, 150 years makes her the biggest liar any one of us have ever met so excuse me if I think everything she is saying is a big fat lie to get out of this tomb".

"Fine, don't believe me. But know this, _I_ am the only one who can protect her. None of you have a chance against _him_ , none of you can save her. Only I can do that" She says with a proud evil smirk.

"And we are supposed to believe this sudden urge you have to protecting Elena?" Caroline says, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's true, why do you think I haven't killed her yet? Or turned her? Because she is the Petrova Doppelganger, she needs to be protected" Katherine says, "Or we'll all as good as dead".

"She's lying, she's got to be" Stefan says as he moves to close the door of the tomb, "We have been fooled by you for the last time, Katherine".

"It's so cute and naive how you think that's true" she managed to spit out before the door to the tomb was closed, locking her there where no one will hear her pleas or screams for help.

Where she should have rotten 150 years ago.

The gang gave each other worried looks as they walked away from the tomb.

No matter how hard they tried, what Katherine said got to them. Now they were all worried about this mystery man who is after Elena.

Caroline didn't actually believe a word Katherine said. Hell would freeze over before Katherine Pierce started telling the truth. Katherine is all about survival and her own safety so even if what she is saying is true, she probably wants to protect Elena for some twisted ulterior motive and will end up backstabbing them and throwing them all under the bus to save her own ass.

Caroline turned to Stefan "We don't actually believe a word she says, do we?"

Stefan took a deep breath, not answering Caroline's question verbally but his silence was her answer. She turned to Bonnie "We don't actually believe a word she says, do we?"

"I don't know, Care. I mean, it would be foolish not to consider the possibility that she is telling the truth" Bonnie reasoned.

"Witchy is right. We can't risk it if she is right" Damon says.

"But this is _Katherine_ " Caroline says exasperating.

"I know but what if, for once in her life, she is telling the truth? Are we willing to just risk Elena's safety?" Stefan says.

Caroline had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Do they just let Katherine go because on the off chance she is telling the truth and Elena is in trouble, she is the only one who can supposedly save her? It's a lie. It's gotta be. If they let her out, the first chance she gets, she will kill everyone they love in revenge.

What about her mom? Their friends? Themselves?! Do they just put their faith in Katherine's word?

"You're not saying we let her go?" Caroline asks, as she walks along them.

"No, of course not. But we can maybe find a way" Stefan says as he stops in the middle of the forest.

"Guys, don't you see it?" Elena says "She is manipulating us. This is what she wants, to bargain her freedom for false info. Whatever she told us was a lie and we will not go to that tomb again. Understood?"

They nod, not really convinced. They won't listen to her, and they all know it. Caroline can already see a plan forming in Bonnie's mind and Stefan giving her a look that meant they will talk more later and she nods, signaling she understands the message.

"Well I have a series to watch so I will just be on my way" Caroline says then with a final nod and 'Goodnight' she vampire-speeds away, back to her house.

She opens the door quietly, the only sound she hears is the clicking of her heels on the hardwood floor. Her mom's car is not outside so she is probably at work, like _always_. Caroline goes to the kitchen automatically and takes out a few supplies to make hot cocoa and buttered popcorn.

Hey, you simply can't watch without food, okay? Even is she finishes the food before the opening song finishes.

She couldn't believe the stupidity of her friends. Katherine is liar. She lies, that's all she ever does. Why believe her now?

She shouldn't be so surprised. Of course everyone should bend over backwards to save Elena. Don't get her wrong, she loves her friend but sometimes she couldn't help but be a little jealous.

Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt..

She grumbles as she busies herself. She shouldn't feel like that, she should just be.. happy that so many people want to save her friend. But why did it feel that they were the only ones who had to give of themselves? To give something up?

She _died_ just because Katherine was a little jealous her Salvatores were paying attention to Elena. She was abused because Damon wanted to know more about Elena. Katherine made her her little spy on Elena.

She quickly puts on her TV show to get rid of her thoughts..

That night Caroline falls asleep on the couch watching Season Five of Friends, wondering if she would ever have a dramatic love story. Find someone who makes her happy.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure you can do this?" Caroline asked for the millionth time that night. It was dark outside, the full moon still had a few more minutes to rise fully to the sky and Caroline couldn't help but feel nervous, it's not that she doesn't trust Bonnie and her powers but it's not like she didn't have her downfalls every now and then.

"Yes, I told you it's safe" no matter how many times Bonnie will repeat those words, she will still not feel completely safe in this. Bonnie sighed as she saw Caroline's expression not softening to her words and explained again the purpose of the spell "Look, if what Katherine is saying is true, Elena is not safe, none of us are. I just need to send your mind to the past to try and identify who's going after Elena".

"You won't feel any pain, you will just be able to _see_ who's after her" Bonnie continued and Caroline sighed in defeat.

"Isn't there any other way?" Caroline asked hopeful.

"I can do a spell that will let you get inside Katherine's mind and you can dig us out some information" Bonnie suggested, though knowing her friend's answer.

" _Hell no_! I am not going inside that psychopath's mind. She probably has evil dungeons, skulls and dead _puppies_ in there" Caroline says exaggerating and Damon rolls his eyes.

"Caroline, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" Stefan said. She looked up at his eyes and saw genuine truth to his words, he wouldn't force her to do this, but she also saw hope, hope that she will help Elena. Caroline sighed, she would always help Elena. She is her friend, and Caroline would do anything for her friends.

"I'll do it" Caroline said, she caught Stefan's sigh of relief even if he tried to hide it.

"I still don't think we need to do this" Damon said his casual nonchalant expression on his face. He was leaning on a big rock with one leg crossed at the ankle over the other, his words seemed as if he actually cared if something were to happen to her but knowing Damon he probably just doesn't want to waste his time here.

"How could you say that? This is Elena we are talking about" Bonnie said annoyance rising on her features as she glared at Damon who seemed not to care.

"Exactly, it's Elena. And we are trusting the words of Katherine on this" Damon pointed out as he glared back "Katherine is selfish and only looks out for herself, she probably just said that in hopes of proving us idiots once again -not that she needs to, cause we seem to do that just fine on our own by trusting what she said- and free her from the tomb".

"Look Bonnie is right. If there is a chance someone is out to hurt Elena, we need to find out who and why" Caroline sighed as she looked at Damon who shrugged his shoulders in annoyance so Caroline continued "What do we got to lose?"

"Time" Damon barked out as he stood to his feet fixing his posture. The three vampires and the witch were standing in the middle of the forest, above the tomb to be exact, good thing Katherine is already too weak to hear them or she would have some very thoughtful comments on this (and a very good laugh).

"The full moon is rising. Caroline if you agree to do this, we need to start now" Bonnie informed looking back between the three.

"Start" Caroline nodded as she took a deep breath that she did not need.. _it's for Elena,_ she reminded herself. At the corner of her eye she could see Stefan tense up as Damon laid back on the rock once again not giving a damn. She was playing them, he knows that, Katherine would never warn them if any real danger was out there, she was playing them and they were falling for her trap willingly. God! Sometimes he thinks he is surrounded by idiots.

Other times, he is _sure_ of it.

Bonnie put her Grimoire on the ground opening a page she had marked, the salt was already placed in a circle on the ground and candles lit up immediately as she started chanting a few words in a language none of them understood.

Bonnie's voice rises as she focuses on her spell. The wind moves around her in an unnatural pace, she feels the cold breeze hitting her skin, making shivers run up her arms but she continues to chant, feeling nature come alive.

Caroline felt a sudden sharp pain in her chest, wooden stake pain level. Stefan tensed up as he flashed towards her with vampire speed putting a hand on her back and another in her own to hold her up.

"Uuuhh, is this supposed to happen?" Stefan asked but was ignored by Bonnie, who was lost in her magic, as Caroline started coughing blood. Damon got to their side as well holding his hand out to Caroline to help her stay up and held her hair back for her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" Caroline shrieked. It was as if a thousand knives were cutting her skin, a hundred needles piercing her heart, moving in and out in an agonizing slow pace. She just wanted the pain to go away, she screamed Bonnie's name but the witch couldn't hear her.

"Bonnie, stop the spell" Stefan shouted but Bonnie couldn't hear them, her eyes were fully white and she kept chanting the words to the spell over and over. Stefan flashed towards her as he started shaking Bonnie out of this state.

Caroline started hitting around, the ground, Damon, herself. She just couldn't handle the pain, her whole body was shaking, she felt as if she was on fire, she was burning bit by bit from the inside out. She just wanted the pain to _stop!_

"Bonnie" Stefan screamed again, pleading.

Bonnie let out a gasp and Caroline's sharp scream faded away as did any trace of her being there, with the exception of the blood covering the ground she was just standing next to. Leaving Damon staring at her faded body that was just a moment ago in his arms.

Bonnie's eyes came back to normal as she fell down to Stefan's arms. She blinked her eyes open as she looked tiredly at Stefan who was holding her in his arms.

"What happened, Bonnie? Where is Caroline?" Stefan asked but Bonnie's eyes shut close as she fell asleep in his arms.

"She is tired, com'on, we'll take her back to her Grams' house and we'll talk to her in the morning" Stefan said as he shook his head and put an arm under Bonnie's knees and the other firmly held her back and flashed away.

Stefan arrived soon to Sheila's house and knocked on the door -or to be more precise, kicked at the door, since his hands were full-. Sheila opened the door in annoyance but then her eyes caught her granddaughter's body in the vampire's arms and her expression turned to concern "What happened?"

"She was performing a spell and it exhausted her, I can hear her heart beat, she is still alive" Stefan said.

"Come in" Sheila said and Stefan walked in and put Bonnie on the green couch in Sheila's living room. Sheila raced to her side and planted a kiss to Bonnie's forehead assuring her everything will be alright.

"I'll come and check up on her tomorrow and we can then explain everything" Stefan said as he turned to leave the house. Sheila didn't like vampires in her home and he was sensing he was really unwelcome there so he decided to cut the uncomfortable meeting short and leave.

He was at the porch when he heard Sheila calling for him.

"Stefan" Sheila stopped him as he was out the door "Thank you for bringing her, I invited you into my house, you now have access in and out of it. Don't make me regret it" she slammed the door shut with that warning.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 ** _A thousand year or so in the past..._**

 _Knock, knock, knock,_ _knock, knock,_ _knock, knock,_ _knock, knock._

The door opened revealing an enraged man, with the same annoyed face he always has "What is the meaning of this Ayana? It is the middle of the-"

"Mikael, I am in need to speak with your wife, it is most urgent" the woman, Ayana, said walking in the house without an invitation.

Ayana was a black skinned woman, her black hair was thrown back in a messy braid, due to her rude awakening and running here in the middle of the night to find her. Mikael, a strong built tall blond man stood to his full length in the door, glaring at Ayana's back.

His wife -Esther- walked out hurriedly from their bedroom in her nightgown and looked around to see Ayana standing in her house.

"Have you felt it?" Ayana asked turning to look at Esther.

"I did" Esther answered worriedly, "It woke me of my sleep".

Esther turned to her confused husband who was looking at her as if she was crazy, and she explained "I have felt a shift in nature, something is not right. Magic sent someone here, someone who is not supposed to be here".

"I felt it, too. I am not sure of the spell that was used but I see.. a girl" Ayana said her voice shaking at the last part.

"A girl?" Mikael repeated in disbelief and maybe a little of mock to his tone.

"Yes, a blonde girl.. curly hair, blue eyes. Surely she will not be that hard to spot, she will seem out of place, we can recognize her instantly" Ayana said.

"We must find the girl and fix whatever has happened" Esther said and Ayana nodded.

"I still do not understand why a _girl_ is the reason I am not asleep" Mikael grumbled annoyed. He had to wake up early in the morrow and be out to hunt, his night's sleep should not be interrupted and certainly not for some _girl_.

"My husband, The girl, she is not supposed to be here, she was sent here by magic and she cannot stay. Nature does not allow it. We must find her and send her home or she will upset the balance of nature" Esther explained calmly, hoping her husband would not be angered by her.

"I will take the boys first thing in the morrow to go look for her" Mikael said as he took his wife's face in his hands and planted a kiss on her forehead and Esther nodded, thanking the gods that calmed him.

"Then I suppose I should be well on my way. Send for me when you find the girl, Esther. I would like to see her" Ayana said as she turned to leave.

"Mother, is everything alright?" Finn asked as he popped out of his chamber's door, sleep covering his expression.

"Everything is alright, son" Esther assured her son and he nodded.

"Finn, my boy, walk Ayana home, will you? We would not want any harm to come to her on her way back" Finn knew his father was not requesting, that was a command so he nodded and excused himself to change his attire.

"Thank you, Mikael. I apologize for I have bothered you at such a scandalous hour" Ayana said.

"Nonsense Ayana. You are welcome anytime" Mikael said in a fake sweet tone leaving Esther to wonder... _If only he pretended to be this nice to his children._

"Let's go back to sleep, my dear" Mikael said as he walked to their room. Esther sighed, he may say sweet things now but she knows he is far from a sweet loving husband and an even worse father. How could have she been so blind for all those years? Now that his mask has uncovered to her, she can only see him as the monster he truly is.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

The bed is supposed to be so soft, so why can't she feel comfortable laying asleep?

Caroline rolls around from side to side, groaning as she feels even more ache and pain each time her body hits the ground. Why is the bed so hard under her?

Caroline turns on her back, hitting it with a _thud_ and she tried to force her eyes open, adjusting them to the light. She sees the bright blue sky first and looks around to see herself laying on the ground.

Oh! That's why the bed is harsh under her touch. _Oh well!_ Caroline rolls to her side as she closes her eyes, trying to find a comfortable position to allow her some decent sleep.

Her eyes shoot open at once as the realization strikes her. Oh. My. God. Where the hell is she?

She sits up at once and starts looking around, what the hell is going on? Where was she? How did she get here?

She tried to focus on the last thing she remembers when the images of last night strike her. The spell, the tomb, Bonnie. That's the last thing she remembers.

And now she was laying on the ground in the middle of god knows where and has this feeling in her stomach, her headache passing away by the minute. She got to her feet swinging from side to side as she regained her composure.

Before she has time to ponder over what she remembers last, her eyes widen as she feels something strange. Something she hasn't felt in a while. Something that shouldn't be there.

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Her heart, her heartbeat. She can hear her own heartbeat.

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump, t_ _hump, thump, thump, thump._

Yup that's definitely her heart. Her hearts starts to beat faster in her chest, hitting her rib cage again and again as the realization drowns on her.

She is HUMAN!

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Give me your thoughts in the reviews below.**

 **Sorry the Caroline part was short but I thought the chapter should end here.**

 **So I edited this chapter and this story is going through editing process and somethings may seem a little off but over all the story makes sense even with the updates so enjoy.**

 **Review because that makes me happy and happy is good.**


	2. The Lost

**Chapter 2 - The Lost**

 **Edited: 12/06/2017**

* * *

Caroline felt growling in her stomach as it echoed in the quietness of the forest, a noise she thought wouldn't _come out_ of her again. This is bad, this is really, really bad, she is stranded god knows where, hungry, human and with no idea how she got here or how to get out.

 _I'm screwed. And not in the fun way._

Most vampires would love nothing more than the opportunity to be human again, but not Caroline. She never liked being human, she always felt emotional, insecure and jealous. And although being a vampire amplifies those characteristics, it gave her the control she craved.

She enjoyed being a vampire, being strong, ageless, fearless.. And even though she was still new at this, she had better control of her blood lust than most other baby vampires, better than Stefan even. Which gave her great satisfaction in knowing.

Caroline sighed as she leaned on one of the trees in the forest, she is tired and hungry, she can't go on any further. She needs some food and rest. It was a good walk away before she found with the corner of her eye strawberries behind a few trees.

She walked to the bushes and grabbed a few strawberries, humming as she enjoyed it filling her mouth with its sweet taste. Damn, if only she Nutella wih her...

After having enough to satisfy her, she started forming a plan in her head.

 _Okay so I am in the middle of the forest, who knows where, I'll have to walk until I reach civilization, I will have to travel, I will probably need to spend a night or two in the forest so I will need food, water, fire at night and a place to sleep in._ She thought to herself, her controlling neurotic nature coming out to form a survival plan.

"Well _that_ will be easy" She said to herself. Note the sarcasm.

 _First things first, water._ She closed her eyes and tried listening to a sound of water flowing, even without her vampire hearing, she could still hear it, right?

Well apparently no. Why didn't she pay attention to all those survival lessons her mother signed her up for when she was a kid?

 _Uuuumm Because why would I?_ She thought internally groaning as a memory came to her mind.

 _"Mom, it's not like I'm gonna be stuck in the woods or something. That sounds ridiculous" Nine year old Caroline said as she bounced up the stairs to her room, her curls bouncing as she picked up her pace, roling her eyes at her mother._

Well joke's on her.

She tried to stay possetive and when that failed she tried to convice herself "At least it wouldn't get worse than this, so that's something".

 **Pluomp, Pluomp.**

"Ew" Caroline squeaked as soon as she felt the cold solid, liquid like, on her shoulder. A flying bird just _pooped_ on her.

Apparently it _can_ get worst.

 _"Well this is just a big Fuck You from the universe"_ She said annoyed. _Note the sarcasm._

"The universe just _loves_ proving me worng, doesn't it?" She grumbled to herself, beyond pissed. "Stupid bird, yeah I see you over there... I swear if I had a bow and arrow and you looked nearly as delicious as Tom and Jerry made you out to be, you would be so _dead_ right now."

She then realized she was talking to a bird and an angry growl escaped her lips. She was just annoyed at the current situation she has found herself in. Agh, why couldn't Bonnie's spell send her to Rome? It just had to be a forest.

But then she stopped as a thought occurred to her, the bird, it needs water so it probably knows where the nearest spring water is. Hopefully. She saw the bird heading north and then taking a right turn and she marked the tree he turned at in her brain.

She started walking and after what seemed like hours (which could have been a few minutes) when she felt herself get hit by something sharp at her ankle. It felt almost painless at first but then pain seared through as she grabbed her ankle and moaned feeling the agony as it stung her ankle with the pain of it cutting through every bit of flesh.

She had to physically restrain herself from kicking the thing she stepped on with her other foot.

Because that would be stupid. And stupid, she was not.

"Son of a bitch... fuck, why me? Why couldn't magic send me to Disney Land?"

She cursed her luck and that stupid sword. Wait, _sword_? What the hell?

She looked again and saw it was a sword, it was at an angle with its tip just a little above the ground horizon as it was rested on a small rock. "It's like this was put that way on purpose" She yelled out loud, feeling the frustration build up as her pain was becoming stronger.

She looked down at her foot again and saw the warm red liquid leaking out and running down her foot.

Damn it, with her luck a fucking vampire would smell her blood and come to eat her.

She tried to gather her courage to look at the wound as she took off her shoes and prayed that it feels a lot worse than it actually is.

But the look of blood and its metal smell filling he nostrils were making her stomach churn and turn and the feeling of something stuck in her throat is making her feel a little lightheaded, she had to look away from her leg to catch a breath.

Oh God. A vampire who is nauseated by blood! Great.. Just wonderful.

"Any _more_ humorous irony you want to throw at me?" She mumbled sarcastically, to whom, she really didn't know.

She tilted her head up and breathed what fresh air was around her, then held her breath as she inspected her wound, trying not to pass out. Thankfully it wasn't very deep.

She needs to stop the blood flooding though. She took the sword and cut the sleeve of her shirt, she laid on the ground trying to remember Elena's babbling on all that medical stuff, clean and apply pressure... well she'll have to clean it later and hope it doesn't get infected.

She scrunches up her nose and tries to keep as minimal eye contact as possible with the wound as she lifted her jeans up to safely wrap her ankle with her sleeve. She got to her feet, took the sword and started walking with one shoe in her hand and leaning on the sword like crutches for support.

The sun was still high in the sky; she probably has a couple of hours before night falls so she needs to move.

"Well, at least there isn't any wild animals."

But then she heard raucous, movements, a far cry of howling.

"Oh come on" She almost yelled, annoyed.

The universe just hates her.

Thank you universe. The feeling is mutual.

"Really? What in the actual fuck?" Okay maybe when she said she wasn't stupid earlier, she was giving herself too much credit, because now she revealed her location to the wild animal.

Well done Caroline, she praises herself.

Note the sarcasm.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Boys, prepare yourselves, we are going for hunt after breakfast" Mikael ordered, taking a seat at the head of the table, waiting patiently -not really- for his wife and daughter to bring the food to their table as his children walked in the room and took their seats at the sides, the older two each taking a seat next to their father as the youngest sat the farthest from him, close to the other head of the table that was reserved for their mother.

"Another hunting trip, father?" Kol asked tiredly as he streched and yawned.

"No, your mother felt _a shift in nature_ as she called it. We will be searching for a girl" Mikael informed, his tone making them believe he doesn't really care or bother to understand. Which was true. All the magical nonsense and 'shift in nature' was not of his concern, nor did he wish to know of it. It seemed quite the allure so many years ago when he first met his wife but after over thirty years it seems now rubbish and dull.

"A girl? What would a girl be doing out there alone?" Finn asked as he raised an eyebrow confused. Women were not supposed to be out in the forest, alone, the girl could get herself killed or worse.

"A girl you say, hm?" Kol smirked with an amused tone and Niklaus rolled his eyes at his brother's comment, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Kol will always be Kol.

"The girl is not from here, _magic_ has sent her here and we need to get her here so your mother can send her back" Mikael said, glaring at Kol for his comment. He wishes his children would only grow up and be real men.

Especially that insolence of a son. _Niklaus_. Everything about him makes Mikael angry. A _boy_ like that will never be a man, a husband nor a father.

"May I help father?" Mikael was unconsciously glaring at Niklaus when Henrik, his youngest, asked innocently, he never talks much but whenever he does it's always to ask permission to go out with his brothers.

"No, you are to stay here and help your mother and sister with the house chores" Mikael said and Henrik's face fell as he turned his gaze back to the table.

"Alright father" Henrik said disappointed.

"Do not worry, brother, a time will come when you will be joining us, for now, enjoy your child life" Niklaus said and Henrik nodded, not fully convinced but not wishing to argue.

Mikael scuffs, "Words of a _boy_ , not a man" he commented.

Niklaus drops his gaze as he stops himself from retorting with a comeback, that would not bring him any good. But unfortunately his mouth is faster than expected and he says dryly "How would you know the difference?"

Mikael's hand causes a loud raucous as it hits the table with force, making them all flinch, " _What_ did you say, boy?"

Niklaus keeps quite and Mikael growls "Look me in the eye, boy".

Niklaus avoids his gaze as he focuses on the wall with narrowed eyes and Mikael hits the table once again. Niklaus reluctantly looks at him with hatred evident in his eyes.

"You do not question me, _boy_ , when you are nothing but a worthless coward" Mikael yells, his words striking a nerve with each breath he took.

Niklaus wants to protest, to say something, that he wasn't worthless nor a coward but the words are stuck in his throat. He has wanted to say that many times but over the years, he figured his words mean nothing to Mikael and he was maybe starting to believe him.

"Where is your sister?" Mikael asked looking around, finally noticing that there are no women sitting at the table.

"Helping mother collect some herbs and preparing a room for who now I understand is the girl we are to bring home" Elijah answered evenly.

Esther then walked in with a tray of food, Rebekah following close behind her. Esther took her usual seat across from her husband at the head of the table as Rebekah sat next to Kol and across from Henrik.

"Apologies for the tardiness, the food required longer time to prepare than I initially thought" Esther said, hidding her lies behind an apologetic smile and kind eyes's facade.

"That is alright, my dear" Mikael said, hiding his anger behind a calm and loving facade.

The husband and wife, forever bound by their lies and frauds. They are not right for each other and yet in so many ways, perfect. Both hiding the lies and the misery with a facade of love. Both are demons in their own way, cruel, uncaring and unkind.

They ate with almost silence, it was always like this, no one bothered enough to start a conversation.

"Come, we must go. The girl will not survive alone" Mikael said after he finished his meal as he stood up and his sons stood up immediately after him and walked out of the house, following him.

"How will we recognize her?" Elijah asked as the guys were packing their stuff and getting ready to leave.

"She is alone at the forest, she should not be that hard to find but Ayana did inform me that we are to be looking for a blonde, curly hair, slim figure and she will be wearing odd clothing" Mikael said as he put his bag on his back and started walking and the boys followed.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back in Mystic Falls, 2017**

"You did what?" Elena growled as she went to Damon's liquor cabin and put a glass for herself. Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Sheila were standing in the boarding house's living room when they told Elena and Sheila what happened the night before.

"I'm gonna need one too, child" Sheila told Elena to get her a drink and Elena nodded, bringing her a glass of Damon's bourbon.

"Sure, just help yourselves emptying out my bourbon" Damon says, sarcasm dripping off his tongue, with an accusing glare.

"You have more alcohol than The Grill's bar." Stefan pointed out.

"In other words: shut up" Bonnie glared with an angry tone.

"Why would you do that?" Elena asked annoyed, ignoring their usual arguing, she cared about her safety but her friends trusted Katherine's words, put Caroline in danger _and_ lied to her about it.

"We're sorry, we really thought it was safe" Bonnie said first, approaching Elena with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Child, you don't realize what you have done" Sheila said as she took a large sip of her drink "You may have put Caroline in a greater danger".

"Look we just wanted to send Caroline's mind a little to the past to know who is after Elena, she was supposed to see flashbacks and that would be it, we didn't think _this_ would happen" Bonnie defended, feeling guilty at the accusation.

"Bonnie is not the one to blame here, I thought of it and asked Caroline and Bonnie to do it" Stefan jumped up to help Bonnie as he looked at Elena with pleading eyes. He knows he screwed up but he just needs her to tell him that it would be okay, that they would figure it out together but she avoids his eyes with a sigh.

"But you didn't ask what _I_ think of it, I would never let Caroline do that for me" Elena said as she looked back and forth between the three, not really looking at their faces but at their figure, too mad to look them in the eye.

"Hey don't look at me, I told them not to do it" Damon shrugged his shoulders, as he took Elena's drink from her after she had only one sip and he drank it full.

He noticed Elena's eyes following his drink, and his tongue's movement as it flickered out to run across his lips. He returned her empty glass with a secret smirk as she trued to compose herself and act like nothing happened.

He laid back on the couch putting his legs at the table and crossing them at the ankle like he didn't have a care in the world. Well now that he saw the effect he had on Elena, he didn't care for anything else really.

"This was a mistake, you shouldn't have done that" Sheila said as she looked over at the spell Bonnie performed.

"Yeah we kinda figured that out by ourselves, Circe" Damon said with a roll of his eyes.

"We're sorry, but right now we need to focus on bringing Caroline back" Bonnie said, ignoring Damon's comment. Caroline was not dead, they knew that much, her body was sent away with her. They had to believe that… otherwise, they might not be able to forgive themselves.

"So where is Caroline, now?" Elena asked, grabbing everyone's attention.

"We don't know, yet, we tried a locator spell but it didn't work, the ashes just spread all around the map" Bonnie looked down; Sheila walked over to her granddaughter and put a finger under her chin tilting her head up to look at her.

"It will be alright, we will bring her back" Sheila assured "What did you use to track her?"

"A necklace Elena gave to her when she was still human, the Vervain necklace, the one you gave to her when you first found out about Damon and Stefan" Bonnie said as she turned to Elena.

"How long did she have it on?" Sheila asked as she released Bonnie from her grasp and looking at the Grimoire, flipping some pages.

"A couple of months maybe, a little less than a year" Bonnie shrugged not fully knowing the answer and Sheila shook her head "No, it won't work, you need something that has sentimental value to her, something more important or something she owned longer than that, closer to her heart.. it will be more effective that way".

"What about her mom's blood?" Stefan suggested as he crossed his arms around his torso.

Damon chuckled "That won't work... Texas is closer to Blondie than Liz is".

"Damon, stop trying to be funny" Elena snappeda.

"Who's trying?" Damon said smirking at her.

"I think we can go check in with Liz to see if she ever gave Caroline something special, she's her mother, she knows her better than anyone" Stefan said, ignoring the flicker of jealousy he felt when Elena's eyes lingered a little too long on Damon than he would have liked.

"Go, Bonnie and I will try and think of something from Caroline's childhood" Elena said.

"Oh listening to Vampire Barbie tween years stories or checking in with Liz. Hhhmmm, how will I ever choose?" Damon made a humming sound as if he was considering his options and Elena rolled her eyes at him.

"I got this, brother. Stay with the girls" Damon said and then winked at Stefan. With a flash Damon left the house leaving the four in the living room to think.

"Go with him" Elena said to Stefan and he nodded with a sigh and flashed away after his brother.

"I'll go check the spell you performed again, maybe it has a clue on where to start looking" Sheila said as she turned around to take the Grimoire and check it again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Meanwhile in the past...**

"Okay, nice little wild animal, please pass by and don't eat me oh kind wild animal" Caroline murmured to the bush.

More movements and when Caroline turned around to run she stumbled on a tree and fell face first to the ground. "You're fucking kidding me" she sighed.

She heard the bush move again and her eyes widened in shock as her body became paralyzed with fear. She covered her face in the ground and shrieked, waiting for the pain.

A moment passed, two, three...

Is she dead yet? Did death really not hurt? Because the first time around, it hurt like a bitch.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Nothing.

Nothing was around, she was all alone.

She decided not to push her luck and run away fast. Well as fast as she can go with her ankle situation, limping and leaning on a sword for support.

After a lot of walking, "Water" Caroline said to herself in disbelief as she heard flowing stream, she fastened her pace as she walked to the source of water she heard and her face beamed with happiness as she saw the spring water. The view was magnificent, a small waterfall poured down into the clear water lake between the greens of land. The other side of the lake, the water was divided by a rock and poured into another lake which poured into two rivers.

It all seemed like a Photoshoped scene of a corny movie. But it was real, she is seeing it.

She walked carefully to the water and took off her shoes to feel the grass under her feet. She walked to the edge and bent down to drink some water, she didn't realize how thirsty she was until the first sip reached her throat, so she cupped more water in her hands and drank some more.

It was harder than she thought it would but she managed to drink enough.

When she had her fill, she decided she needs more than fresh water to survive, food and a fire for the night probably a weapon other than the sword she found because she is now human and the sword is slightly heavier than she would like if it came down to a fight or hunt.

She calmly unwrapped her ankle and cleaned the cut and re-wrapped it with her other sleeve because it was clean… well cleaner than the first sleeve anyways. She started looking around for tree branches for the fire and thicker ones for weapons. Better not wait till sundown to collect.

After a while she gathered around enough wood and a few supplies she will need, and went back to the freshwater lake, she divided them into two categories, firewood and non-fire wood. She picked a long piece of wood, dry, hardwood and dead yet not gray or cracking.

She started working on shaping the bow to the best possible angle and then worked on a few arrows that she made out of sticks. When she was younger she used to participate in archery class, at first it was just to get her father off her back but then she actually took a liking to it, she was an overachiever and always aimed to be the best, which she was.

After sharpening the heads of the arrows and constructing arrowheads until it was perfect, she moved on to her next object: Fishing rod. She made a fishing rod out of Bamboo wood and a fishing line out of the same material she used for the bowstring and made the hook out of a safety pin she had with her, thank you dad for last year's fishing trip because luckily she picked up a thing or two.

Schools should teach more survival and less math. I'm lost in the forest, how will knowing how to find X help me survive? Where will I use math in real life situations?

She has to walk for a while to find a lake with fish in it. When she reached there she took a deep breath as she focused on fishing.

She looked at the bow and arrows and then at the fishing rod with satisfaction and pride, if you could only see me now, dad. She picked up a fish that she identified as Salmon, edible, again thank you dad. The sun was now setting and she would need to start a fire.

She walked back to her original place, next to the drinking water lake and started to make a fire.

After an hour or so the sun was down and the moon was rising high in the sky, She cooked the fish and complained about the lack of sauce then laid back at the grass next to the fire looking at the stars, wow looking at the stars, how cliche was that? But she doesn't get to do those things back in Mystic Falls, she would have to convince her friends to go camping when she gets back.

Thinking of her friends made her realize how much she missed them and the possibility of not going back.

 _What? No, that is ridiculous, why are you giving up? And why are you not worried?_ She is the queen of worrying, and right now she is human and stuck in the middle of who knows where.

So why does she have this calm relieving feeling inside of her? Like she knows she is safe.

It's probably because she knows her friends are looking for her right now, Bonnie probably did a locator spell and they are on their way to come rescue her.

Yeah that's it.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, it was a long while of turning from side to side and singing Despacito... well if you count a bunch of mumbles and pretending to know the lyrics, singing like: _lala la la da daba barito daba daba dab darito la la la la amigo Despacito._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Mystic Falls, 2017**

"Did you find anything yet?" Elena asked.

"No but I think we can contact her" Sheila answered and every head turned to her in confusion and she explained "Well Bonnie can, anyways. There is a spell that you can use to contact anyone in the world, but only a witch can talk to her and even if she is powerful enough, Caroline has to be sleeping".

"But there is a chance, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, you can channel me" Sheila said as she took her granddaughter's hands in her own and Bonnie nodded. They looked at the spell in the book and started chanting the words Sheila marked.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _Caroline looked around the foggy gray room, well It's not really a room but just in.. well.. how can she describe it?_

 _It looks like endless gray area. No floor or walls or roofs or streets or ground. Just gray all around. Like some sort of void._

 _It just felt strange._ _But she saw a figure approaching her. Coming out of the dark as her face cleared, she could see the face now, a familiar girl._

 _"Bonnie?" She asked unsure as she saw her friend in the middle of literally nowhere, she could see fog, a lot of fog and she couldn't feel anything, not her feet, not the ground, not even Bonnie as she ran towards her friend to hug her, nothing._

 _"What's going on, Bonnie?" Caroline asked in confusion as she pulled away from the hug._

 _"I didn't think it would work, but I did it, I can't believe I am talking to you" Bonnie said "I am so sorry Caroline; I shouldn't have done that spell"._

 _"It's okay I am fine.. well sort of" Caroline said biting her lower lip._

 _"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow "Where are you?"_

 _"Bonnie I don't know where I am and I don't know how I got here, but Bonnie.. I am human" Caroline said and Bonnie's eyes widened as her jaw dropped and a shocked and confused expression was placed on her lips._

 _"How?" Bonnie asked obviously confused but Caroline shrugged her shoulders as she answered "I don't know, I just sort of felt it"._

 _"I am so sorry, don't worry Grams and I are working on getting you back.. Everyone is helping too, even Damon" Bonnie said and Caroline laughed._

 _"Well don't say that in front of him or he might be reminded of who he is" Caroline chuckled rolling her eyes as Bonnie laughed._

 _"Look I can talk to you every now and then when you are asleep but I can't do it every night, I just wanted to let you know, I am not giving up on you, I'm gonna find you and bring you back" Bonnie assured her._

 _"I don't doubt it" Caroline said and then she felt shaking, "What's going on? Bonnie?"_

 _"You're waking up, don't worry I'll contact you soon" She heard Bonnie's voice as her face disappeared as the clouds of fog turned to darkness and she heard sounds of bushes._

Caroline sat up from her sleep and looked around, somehow she had fallen asleep and had a mutual dream with Bonnie or something like that.

Wow, wouldn't it be so much fun if you had a multiplayer option for dreams where two or more can dream together the same dream?

"Someone should start working on that" She mumbled to herself, her words echoing in the silence of the darkness.

But right now there was no Bonnie, but she could hear some movement in the bushes, she grabbed her bow and arrows and jumped up quickly into fighting position, the landing on her ankle caused her pain but she didn't show it on her face as she aimed the arrow at the moving bush.

Damn, she feels like Goddess of the hunt with her bow and arrows.

"Step into the light" Caroline said in a calm yet threatening tone. The figure moving in the bush stepped forward revealing...

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys just wanted to thank you again for the follows and the reviews and wanted to clear some stuff out for this story**

 **A) This story takes place in the beginning of season 2 after they locked Katherine in the tomb and before Elijah showed up but the year would be 2017 just because.**

 **B) Sheila is still alive, yes.**

 **C) No one right now knows who are the Originals.**


	3. Nik

**Chapter 3 - Nik**

 **Edited on 27/06/2017**

* * *

 **Caroline's P.O.V**

Caroline sat up and looked around, after her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the fire, now barely even lit on, the image of Bonnie leaving her, making her question if she was ever there. She wasn't.

She doesn't know how she eventually fell asleep, but she did and her memories of the dream she had with Bonnie rushes back to her.

 _"You're waking up Caroline"_ Bonnie had said.

She hears movements in the bushes, her eyes fall to the side with a worried glance, her fears escalating as her mind runs over the possibilities, and in a rushed move She takes the bow and arrows, as well as the sword and jumps behind a big rock but she lands on her ankle in a wrong way and hisses in pain.

She takes a deep breath and tries not to think about it as she looks back at the bush, eyes narrowed as the pain in her ankle subsides to the fear and rush of adrenaline she gets when she looks up to the bush, seeing a figure in the darkness.

"Who are you?" She calls out, and she hates how her voice came out shaky, displaying her inner worry as she pointed her arrow in the dark figure's direction. She wouldn't shoot the person unless he proved to be a danger to her.

But then again, who would be in the dark abandoned forest alone in the middle of the night? Creeps, that's who. Her eyes widen as she runs the possibilities of why he is here. He could be a rapist or a vampire.. or both.

"I have a sword and I am not afraid to use it" She says determined, her voice stronger than before, masking her fears. Even though her sword is on the ground and not in her hand, as she decided to defend herself with the bow and arrow.

She keeps her eyes on the bush as the tall figure steps out of it, and she feels herself stopping any motion as she is too focused on the man standing in front of her.

He has his hands up in the air as he approaches her carefully. The darkness eclipsed his face but she could make out his long hair, his tall figure, broad shoulders and toned muscular body.

"I mean you no harm, love" he says. His voice is so smooth and sweet, it creates a warm feeling inside of her as a purr rises in her throat, so she coughs twice to hide it and clears her throat.

 _Damn, why did he have to have an accent? And why did I had to have a thing for accents?_

"How do I know I can trust you?" She points out as she pulls her arrow and aims at him.

"I suppose you don't. You will just have to take.. a leap of faith, so to speak" he says as he approaches closer but still is far enough so that his face is masked by the darkness of the night.

She narrows her eyes and tilts her head at him, "Like I will fall for that" She says with a roll of her eyes but then she stops and stares at him "Step into the light" she says with suspicion in her voice.

He slowly approaches the small circle of light created by the dim fire, and she holds in her breath as she waits for him to reveal his face and a soft gasp escapes her lips as her eyes fall on his face.

She licks her lips unconsciously as she looks at him, her jaw slowly dropping. He is the most handsome guy she has ever seen. From his blonde hair to his mesmerizing dark green eyes, his light stuble and his perfect lips.

The air leaves her lungs as her eyes widen but she doesn't relent. She won't be fooled by a handsome face again, she learned from her mistake with _Damon_.

"Why not drop your weapon, love?" He says as he approaches her slowly but inestead of answering his words, she tightens her grip on the bow as she pulls the arrow back with raised eyebrows in warning and he stops his approach.

"Stay back" She says sternly, but he takes another confident step closer. She tries to make a show that she will shoot him with an arrow even though she won't.

"I mean you no harm, love" he says as he walks closer to her, stopping just a foot away from the bow and arrow pointed at him, meaning that he won't get closer.

But with one swift move he takes her wrist in his hand, stopping her from making any move, and with his other hand takes her bow away and drops it the ground, away from her. She struggles as she tries to punch him but he quickly takes her other wrist in his other hand and pulls her to him.

He is holding both her wrists in one hand, making it impossible to pull away as he pulls her closer to him and his other arm sneaks to wrap around her waist and she gasps at the contact. His body so close, against hers in every way as his touch creates tingles at her skin.

"Truly" he says smoothly. Chest to chest, keeping her in place, as her struggles prove pointless, he is too strong for her.

She groans in annoyance inwardly, she always thought after becoming a vampire that the days of being weak were over and it was moments like this when someone was stronger than her, got the upper hand on her, that made her feel so weak.

But, surprisingly, she didn't feel weak in his arms, in fact it was anything but that. She felt strong.. powerful.. fearless. She liked the power it gave her and was drawn to it.. to him.

His hands send tingles rushing through her spine as she squirms in place, which leads him to tighten his hold on her.

Her struggling stops when she looks up at him and their eyes lock. His eyes mesmerizing her, his dark blue-green eyes making her freeze in place.

She's so close to him she can feel his breath hitching when her hands flatten against his chest. "I- " She started to say but she didn't know what to say so she closed her mouth, waiting for him to say something.

That's when the realization of what just happened drowns on her and she scowls as she looks up at him with a glare "You ass" she says as she stomps her foot on his. His shock at her action gives her the advantage to push him away from her with force and she steps back.

"If you seriously think that I would trust that you mean me no harm because you are so handsome then you are more stupid then I thought. How naive do you think I am?" Caroline says, screaming at him as anger rushes to her head, making her red with rage. How dare he?

He is taken back by her actions, and he stops for a moment admiring her. Her eyes wide with rage, cheeks a beautiful shade of red and stubborn pouty lips, she was a sight to be seen, to be admired even. Something about her seemed quite alluring and fascinating.

He enjoyed the fact she did not trust him, as strange as it might seem, it showed her intellegence and that she was not to be easily deceived. He quite liked that, though an unusual instinct within him wished for her trust, desired it.

"I do not think of you as such, love" He finally said when he realized she was waiting for his response.

"So what? You think I am just stupid?" She said, anger radiating off her in high waves and his eyes widened instantly.

 _That's new_ , he thought to himself. He never heard of a woman speaking in such a matter before. Her tone seemed accusing and high and she was quick to assume, she is seeming to have an outburst and screaming at him. Yes, very different. All women he has encountered were quiet, not speaking unless spoken to, _the perfect wives_ everyone says. But in his opinion they were dull and not to his fancy.

But he quite enjoyed this change, enjoyed _her._ "Not at all, love".

That's when her mind registered his weird clothing. Weird old clothes.

It took a few moments for the wheels in her mind to move and then she realized what that meant.

 _Oh no no no no nooo._

 _I don't think we're in Kansas anymore._ Her only thought.

"Well I finally found you" he says.

"If you say I'm everything that you've been looking for your whole life, I'm gonna punch you" She says sternly and he raises an eyebrow confused. _Well, that would have been much more understandable if we were in the twenty first century._

He raised an amused eyebrow as he smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest with her pouty expression as she looked at him. He decided to break the silence "You gave my siblings and I quite the hard time finding you".

She scuffed and he smirked at her response, "If it was easy, anyone could do it" She says.

"I'm Niklaus" he says and it's her turn to look at him confused. _Who names their kid Niklaus?_

 _Uuumm BC people?_ Her inner self suggested. She recognized she was exaggerating, he was obviously not from B.C. but she really couldn't be bothered by the specifics.

"What kind of a name is Niklaus?" She says, honest as always.

He chuckles, "No one has ever had the courage to ask that before, but to answer your question: Yes. My parents _do_ hate me".

The corner of her mouth twitched up into an almost smile.

"I know who you are" He said suddenly and her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes locked with his. "I know you are from the future".

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"My mother is a witch, it means-"

"I know what it means" She said but she didn't explain, "What year is this?" She asks.

"It's the year 1000" he says.

Well, on a positive note, she only got almost ten centuries wrong. And on the bad side, she is stuck in the tenth century.

"What's your name, love?" He asks.

"Wild Rose. That's my stripper's name" She says teasingly and his eyebrows furrow. "It was.. a joke." Not a funny one apparently.

"Caroline" She says.

"Caroline" he tested it on his tongue and is it wrong that she wants him to say her name again?

 _Yes, very wrong. Caroline, Focus._

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he says.

"I bet that line works on all the village girls, but it will not work on me" Lies. It is working on her but obviously she won't admit it.

He smirks, and damn it makes him even sexier. He moves closer to her til his mouth is near her ear, his light stubble scratching against her cheek ever so slightly, making her tingle, and he whispered softly, his hot breath on her skin sending waves of heat down to her core, "Are you certain about that, love?"

"Mmmhmm" She nods, frozen in place, not trusting her voice not to come out shaky.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to see about that" he whispers with a promise and her stomach knots as a sudden excitement rushes over her but she quickly covers it up. He pulls back slightly to look at her and she stares into his eyes, thoughtfully.

His eyes hold a teasing glint but hid pain behind his blue eyes, warmth and cold, but an inner feeling inside of her gave her more confidence and trust in him as she stared more into his eyes.

"My mother can help you, all I need is your consent to take you to my home" He said.

"What? Take me? Why?" Caroline says starting to panic "If you are thinking of kidnapping me and taking me to your creepy viking cave and having your way with me or torture me.. I should warn you I am much more powerful than I look and my best friend is a witch so she will find me soon and-"

He scuffed disgusted at the idea she was insinuating, his eyes furious that she would think that "You are making assumptions. I would not do that, no real man would force himself on a woman".

His words, his tone, his eyes seemed so honest that she actually felt just a little bad for accusing him and thinking the worst of him. "I- I won't apologize for thinking that.." She said truthfully.

He nodded, honesty is much more appreciated than fake apologies. "You do not need to, you only have to trust me" He said.

She stared at him for the longest while, contemplating the idea and she eventually sighed after what could be no more than a few seconds. Something inside her told her she could trust him.

"Allow me to take you back?" He asks with a hint of a teasing smile pulling at his lips.

"Just let me get my sword" She says as she finally steps out of his embrace but immediately feel the loss and crave his touch again.

"Sword?" He questions and then looks at the sword that she left on the ground and chuckles, "Well it is a good thing you found _my_ sword" he says teasingly.

"This is not your sword" She says denying.

"It is, see the initials on the handle?" He asks and she looks at the handle.

"It's gibberish" She says scuffing and pointing at the weird writing on the handle. He takes her hand which is holding the sword and she feels the tingles again as he points at the writing "N.M. Niklaus Mikaelson, love." He says with a smirk.

"Niklaus Mikaelson?" She says sighing.

"I believe we already agreed on my parents hate for me, no need to discuss that again" He says with a hint of teasing but his eyes showed sadness.

"Call me Nik" he says.

"Nik" She whispers and she bites her lip. "Oh well I am not giving it back" She teases.

"Keep it. But I might ask you for something of yours in return" he says smoothly in that hot accent and she feels heat pool inside of her at the innuendo as her cheeks flush.

"In your dreams" She rolls her eyes and that seems to catch his attention, not that she didn't already have his attention before but the move seemed to intrigue him. _What didn't people roll their eyes in the past? I roll my eyes 467 times a day. Sometimes I roll my eyes so hard I think I see my brain._

He smirks, but doesn't say anything as he gestures for her to start walking but as soon as she starts walking, the pain in her ankle because of her earlier fall shoots, and she almost topples over, but she catches herself in time.

He frowns as he looks at her, "Your ankle?"

"I'm fine" She says determined.

"No, you're not" he says sternly and before she has time to protest, she is suddenly in his arms as he picks her up bridal style and her arms wrap around his neck in fear as the sword falls to the ground, luckily without hurting either of them.

"What are you- hey, put me down, don't you dare"

"Hush, love. Your ankle is bruised, you're obviously tired, just be calm" he whispers soothingly in her ear and she doesn't know why but something inside her purrs at his words and tells her to trust him.

She doesn't know why she does it, she is supposed to be smarter than that, she is supposed to know better but for some reason she decides to trust him and let herself fall asleep leaning on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Caroline" she hears him whisper before her eyelids close involuntary. She didn't realize she was still sleepy but she let sleep overwhelm her into its comforting darkness.

Klaus looks at her sleeping form laying in his arms and he must admit, she is rather stunning. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. Her beautiful form stirrs in her sleep as she lets out an adorable yawn trying to get comfortable in his arms.

He tries to ignore the tingles he feels when touching her soft skin. What is that? It is quite strange. He never felt that before. But she is quite different from everyone else he met.

She is beautiful, stunning, funny and mysterious in some way. He can tell she has a thrill for adventure and loves to tread back and forth on the line of fire.

He has this urge inside him, _I have to know her._ His mind whispers.

He is cut off from his thoughts when he sees his brother. "Nik, brother. You went to have fun without me?" He pouts childishly and Klaus scowl at him.

"No Kol, this is the girl we were searching for" Nik say and his brother grins.

"Ah quite the looker we have here, don't we? Will she be staying with us?" Kol asks and for some reason Nik feels a sudden anger rise inside him and he scowls at him.

"How should I know?" He growls.

"Why are you suddenly acting strange?" Kol asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not know what you mean" Nik says as he shrugs it off and starts walking away from Kol.

"Oh well, since you don't mind, I believe I am entitled to look at her more?" He says with a sneaky smile, and he tilts his head to the side as he looks at her.

Nik feels a growl tightening in his throat, "Kol, stop being a fool for once" He says. He has no idea why he is so opposed to him looking at Caroline but all he knows is that it bothers him to no end and that Kol shouldn't.

"Then be a fool with me" Kol suggests with a smirk, "She might lay with one of us. Probably me" he says confidently and Nik growls "Kol".

He releases a laugh and Nik wonders what he is laughing about. He shrugs it off and walks faster back to the rest of his brothers as Kol's laughter echoes behind him.

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Xxxxxxx**

Caroline flutteres her eyes open as she took in her new surroundings, _surrounding: Unfamiliar. RUN._ She told herself, she looked and saw a blonde turning her back to her. She must have heard her because she turned around with a smile "Morning.. or rather afternoon".

"What?" was the only thing she could mutter as she looked to the blonde's blue eyes. Something seemed familiar about her.

"You slept for quite the while" She noticed her British accent and the events of last night sunk in. The girl seemed friendly and sweet, but Caroline wasn't easing her expression to her, the girl seemed to notice that and so she continued "I'm Rebekah, it's nice to meet you".

"Caroline." She said as she got to her feet but Rebekah tried to stop her "Easy there, you might not be at your full strength yet. Have some herbal tea" She took it without hesitation, _well if she wanted to kill me, she wouldn't have waited for me to wake up. Right?_ Caroline convinced herself.

"Mother will be anxious to meet you" Rebekah said as she told Caroline to follow her out the door and Caroline did.

"Mother, she has awoken" Rebekah informed her mother as the two went down the stairs to meet two women standing in the kitchen. Caroline looked around, the house seemed nice, a bit big so they must be a big family but most of all old, which reminded her of what the guy from yesterday -Nik- said. It's the year 1000.

That's when she realizes why Rebekah looked somewhat familiar, she reminds her of Nik.

"Thank you Rebekah. Sit, darling" one of the women said and the two sat across from the mother and the other woman in the room "My child, I am Esther and this is my friend Ayana. We are both witches and we are here to help you". She looked at the two standing in front of her before pointing at the tanned skinned, brown eyes, black haired one and said "You're a Bennett witch", it wasn't a question and they all knew it.

Esther held a look of shock as Ayana's face seemed proud.

"You have heard of the Bennett witches" Ayana acknowledged trying to get more information out of her.

"Yes, my best friend is a Bennett witch. She is the one who sent me here. Oh and I'm Caroline by the way" again, Ayana held a proud face as Esther asked "And do you know where 'here' is?" Caroline nodded as she said "I know she sent me to the past, This is the year 1000, the 11th century" Caroline said.

"Correct" Esther says

"What year was it when the spell that sent you here was cast?" She asks.

Caroline gulped and said "2017" hoping that the thousand year gap wouldn't be such a problem but by the look of worry and concern they had on their faces, she already knew what was going on, they can't get her back, at least not in the near future. She was stuck here for the time being.

"Oh bloody hell, that's amazing" Rebekah said as her eyes grew big with fascination.

"Rebekah" her mother warned.

"Sorry mother. But wow, that is a millennia from now" Rebekah said "What is the future like?"

"In one word? Different" Caroline said and Rebekah grew even more curious and she wanted to ask more questions and get more detailed answers but her mother stopped her as she informed Caroline "Well, we will be doing everything we can to help, but with the major difference between the years, we would need more time.. In the meantime, you are to stay here with my family".

"Oh you don't have to. It's alright I think I can-"

"Nonsense, you are to stay with us" Rebekah said with pleading eyes as she looked at Caroline for a yes and her mother for support.

Esther nodded her head "Yes, I would need you here at all time.. and if you are worried about being a burden, do not. But if it makes you feel better, you can help Rebekah with her chores" she said with a knowing look. Caroline nodded at the offer, _well, you wouldn't want to be alone in the 11th century with no clue on what's going on._

"Good. And as for Rebekah's chores, I suggest you two start soon. Your brothers will be returning shortly" Esther said and Caroline remembered the brothers.. well the brother, was Nik Rebekah's brother? Well, they both do look very attractive and so does their mother and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree so she would put that theory into the probably file.

Rebekah and Caroline got up and walked outside and she followed Rebekah down the path she was making "So what exactly are we doing?"

"We are picking up a few things for mother, berries, strawberries, stuff like that" Rebekah said as she turned around and started walking backwards as she looked at Caroline "So what is the future like again? What differs from our world? With details".

"Well for one thing, Women do more than house chores and making food for the family" Caroline said and Rebekah's eyes turned wide as she turned and walked next to her begging for more details "Actually my mother is the sheriff".

"The sheriff?" Rebekah questioned with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"She is the one who keeps the town safe from bad guys and criminals" Caroline said "Even the town mayor -that's like the town leader- is a woman".

"That's bloody amazing" Rebekah said her mouth forming a perfect 'O' at Caroline's words and she nodded "That's right we have jobs, we get paid for work".

"And what of the men? Do they still hunt?" Rebekah questioned.

"No, almost no one hunts anymore. Guys have jobs too" Caroline says as they took another turn and reached a forest.

"The future does sound brightening, too bad I won't live long enough to see it" Rebekah said sighing. Caroline felt bad, well there was a way for you to see it, you just have to die and crave blood for the next millennia or get your witchy mother to send you a thousand years to the future.

"It is wonderful" Caroline simply says nodding since she didn't know what else to say, Rebekah seemed nice, it felt good to have her here with her.

"You know I like this, having female company around" Rebekah said.

"Why don't you usually hang out with girls?" Caroline questions surprised, well the girl is growing on her, how can someone not like her?

"I never had a sister, and Father doesn't allow having friends, he says other village girls are not worthy of my time" Rebekah said looking at the ground... asshole of a father. Caroline smiles as she nudges her by the arm and says "Well consider me as your first friend".

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Xxxxxxx**

"Come, mother is waiting" Rebekah said and they walked back to the house. After a few moments of making the final touches to the food, the men walked in just as Caroline finished setting the table. The father, Mikael as she assumed came in first and was soon followed by his sons.

"I see she has awoken" Mikael said as he sat at the head of the table, his wife and their children followed and Caroline waited a few moments, once everyone was settled in, she went into the chair next to Rebekah and across from Nik.

"Sleeping beauty decided to wake?" one of them said, the guy with a bit of a darker hair color, he seemed the youngest out of them.

"Kol, keep your attitude in check brother" the oldest one said.

Caroline took a moment to look at them, well someone needs to give these parents an award for giving birth to five of the hottest people she has ever seen, someone needs to let them know their efforts are appreciated. They all seemed so alike yet so different, but her eyes were captured by one, Nik, the one she met in the woods the night before.

"Yes, Caroline. I'd like you to meet my husband Mikael and our children Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol" Esther said taking Caroline's attention back to the conversation and she shot a nervous glance as she waved her hand at them.

"My youngest, Henrik, will soon join us" Esther said and Caroline nodded.

"So Caroline, tell us of yourself" Esther says trying to break the awkward silence.

"Uuumm well, there is not much to tell" She start but is immediately cut off when the youngest -Kol- if she remembers correctly said "Well I don't believe that, darling. A beautiful woman such as yourself has a lot to share".

"Well I am seventeen years old, I am from a town called Mystic Falls and I want to travel the world when I am older with someone special" She says in short.

"Looks like beauty isn't your only remarkable treat, darling. I like a woman with big dreams and knows what she wants" Kol said giving her a wink, Nik stiffened in front of her as he sent a death glare at Kol who didn't seem to notice because he was still looking at her for a reaction.

"Kol. Behave yourself, brother" the second oldest Mikaelson warned, Elijah was it?

"Relax brother, I was merely complementing our guest. Maybe someday I can show you places you have not seen before" Kol said as he sent another flirtatious smirk at her, waiting for her to blush.

But she only rolled her eyes as she let out a very unlady like snort, earning a chuckle from Rebekah, a blank surprised stare from Kol, a glare from Mikael and a gasp from everyone else.

"If that works on the village girls here, I really have to wonder what level 11th century women's standards are at" She says and she sees Nik smirk.

"I suppose 21st century women do not find you as charming as you may think, brother" Elijah said getting over his surprise and turned his expression to amusement as he looked at Kol with a smirk on his face.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, brother" Kol said returning to his teasing tone "One does not mean all".

"As if you will live long enough to test that theory" Rebekah shot her brother a 'Don't' glare as he tried to speak again.

"I really doubt that line would work on any girl I have ever met" Caroline says with a smirk and the siblings start to chuckle at the younger's embarrassment.

Kol narrows his eyes "I like pretty little things with sharp tones" He says teasing.

"You know we have this thing called peper spray in the future that causes an immense amount of pain to someone's eyes, designed specifically for creeps with those kind of lines" Caroline says, her tone teasing and serious together.

"Alright darling, you may have won this round but I will win the war" Kol says with a teasing tone.

She kinda liked Kol, sure he seemed like a real perv but he seemed fun and funny, "Doubtful. 21st century 1, 11th century 0".

"Oh we're keeping scores, are we?" Kol asks.

"Afraid you'll lose?" Caroline challenged.

"Not at all, darling" Kol said. "Challenge accepted".

She scuffed "What challenge?"

"I like her, let's keep her" Kol said and Nik smacked him on the back of his head.

"So why don't you all tell me something about yourselves now?" Caroline asked politely.

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Xxxxxxx**

Dinner was over, Caroline and Rebekah helped Esther clean and then sat in Rebekah's bedroom. Caroline was obviously bored, it was like eight, there is no way she is going to sleep at this hour.. you would think living without Internet and Cell phones they would have figured a way to have fun.

"So what will you guys be doing now?" Caroline asked Rebekah.

"Nothing in particular, we will be in our rooms for another two or three hours before falling asleep" Rebekah shrugged, yeah there is no way she will be doing that. What to do? What to do? She repeated in her head that question before a light bulb struck.

"Let's go out" Caroline suggested and Rebekah looked at her with a confused look so Caroline explained further "We can go to the woods, make a camp fire, sit laugh and sing".

"You can't be serious" Rebekah frowned at her, how could two women go out at such a scandalous hour? Has Caroline lost her common sense? What would mother say? Worst what would father say? Just thinking of his reaction sent a shiver to her bones.

"We'll take your brothers" Caroline added. Com'on there is no way Rebekah could say no to that, she can take her brothers with her, it wouldn't be so bad. Would it? "We could sneak out with them if you are afraid of your father".

"I don't know if they would accept. Kol would probably jump at the idea, Elijah and Nik will probably have much to say of the idea, Finn would definitely tell mother and father" Rebekah said. Why could she not see that this idea will get them in much trouble? Although she was starting to understand Caroline was the type of girl that enjoys getting into trouble.

Caroline blamed it on being human, she was always reckless and immature when she was human, she always felt the need to do something, she couldn't stay still, always getting into trouble for underage drinking and partying. But she was determine on this "Talk to Kol and I'll talk to Nik" Rebekah shot her a suspicious look with a raised eyebrow but Caroline continued "Nik and Kol can talk to Elijah and we can simply not tell Finn.. I mean no offense but if he is going to tell your parents and you are sure of it..."

"Well my parents are out right now, if you want to talk to Nik freely you must go to his room, I suggest you hurry if someone found you sneaking in or out of my brother's chamber they would assume things and you will never hear the end of it" Rebekah sighed realizing there was no stopping this girl from doing what she sets her mind to. She was stubborn, much like another brother of hers.

Caroline nodded before running to Nik's chamber with light feet, making sure no one saw or heard her and Rebekah headed to Kol's chamber. As Rebekah walked to her brother's chamber she saw Caroline knocking on Nik's door and then heard her say " Nik it's Caroline... I'm gonna come in at the count of three so if you are naked in there or something.. well.. _do_ something about it".

She chuckled at her friend as she reached Kol's chamber, she entered not bothering to knock at the door and called "Brother?"

"Yes, sister?" Kol asked with a raised eyebrow obviously surprised and curious at her arrival to his chamber, and his curiosity grew more as she closed the door behind her.

"I need to talk to you" Rebekah said her voice showing much hesitation and worry, should she just tell him? What if he reacts badly? She really hopes he would be on her side, she really wanted to go with Caroline. She seemed fun and free spirited, strong and fearless, something she wished she could be.

"Well sometime in this century would be nice, Bekah" Kol said his curiosity getting the best of him. What would she want at such an hour that she crashed into his chamber? If she could utter a few words that would help much.

"Caroline and I were thinking.." this is ridiculous, this is Kol, he would definitely agree to this, she sucked a breath as she said "Maybe we could have a bonfire in the woods, you, me, her, Nik and Elijah".

He didn't answer at first so she went on "I know mother would not allow it but we thought maybe we could sneak out and be back before midnight" Rebekah started babbling but stopped as she saw him start to speak "And spit in the face of mother's rules?"

"I'm in" he said, a mischievous smirk appearing at his face.

She beamed with happiness as her brother agreed to join them "Let's go meet Caroline and Nik and you and him can convince Elijah to come".

"Don't tell me Finn is coming?" he frowned at her and she shook her head no and his smirk grew back.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She saw Rebekah pass by to go to Kol's room as she was knocking at Nik's door, still no answer, she sighed and spoke "Nik? I'm gonna come in at the count of three so if you are naked in there or something.. well.. _do_ something about it" she swore she heard a chuckle at the other side of the door as it flew open revealing a grinning Nik looking at her with amusement.

"Sweetheart, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked smugly as he gestured her to enter and she walked past him as she entered the room and gestured for him to close the door, he hesitantly did raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well I was thinking maybe we can have a campfire at the woods? Your sister and I thought it would be fun.. she is talking to Kol right now" Caroline spoke so tenderly he almost missed what she was asking as he was staring at her beautiful form standing in front of him, in his chamber and how easy it would be for him to claim those luscious lips of hers, _focus_ he scolded himself.

"A campfire?" he questioned, what would the village say if they were to go out at such an hour to the woods? Father would certainly be furious, not that it bothered him but some of his 'Reactions' don't quite heal, even with mother's magic.

"Yes, we could tell stories and sing and maybe I can make you something.. I already have an idea in mind" Caroline said with a smile that lit up her face.

"And what would that be, love?" Nik asked with a smirk as he walked closer to her.

"It's a surprise" Caroline returned his smirk with one of her own, now a few inches separating them, his sudden closeness sent chills running through her body, she looked up into his blue eyes, those hypnotic eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

How can he deny her anything? The effect this woman has on him in such a short time was really ludicrous, and even if he didn't go with them, no doubt Kol would jump at the idea to go and for some reason that infuriated him beyond reason, he would never leave Kol with her alone, not after the way he was so bluntly talking to her at dinner.. even if Rebekah was there.

"Well?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm in" he said with a grin, seeing her smile with excitement awoken a new feeling in him and he was very satisfied with the fact the he was the one who put a smile on her beautiful face.

"Great, we just need you and Kol to talk to Elijah and see if he wants to come and we will be on our way out".

"Elijah won't be coming, he has.. other plans for the evening" Nik said and Caroline didn't question it, she just shrugged and left it be.

"Okay I will meet you outside in a minute.. I just need to gather a few things from the kitchen" Caroline said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's a surprise" she repeated with a smirk as she took off.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline was kneeling next to the bonfire they made, busing herself with something they had no idea what is. She claimed it to be a surprise but the curiosity was evident on their faces as their prying eyes kept looking over her shoulder in hopes of finding out what she was planning but with no luck.

"Done" Caroline finally announced as she poured the dark semi-liquid in cups and handed each one and took a seat in the space beween Rebekah and Nik.

"What is this?" Nik asked suspicious.

"A taste of the future" Caroline teased, "Just try it".

Rebekah did, soon followed by Kol but Nik was still suspicious and reluctant to try it which made her roll her eyes. "It's not poisoned, I swear. Just trust me".

Nik sighed as he tried it out and was immediately amazed by the delicious taste of it. "This is amazing sweetheart, what is it?"

"Hot cocoa" Caroline said. She had asked Rebekah to get her some milk which by surprise, she did and she had learned how to make cocoa from that class in middle school. She finally used something she learned in school.. Who knew?

"Well now it is your turn to try this" Rebekah said as she handed her something looking awfully suspicious. "What is it?"

"A blast from the past, you could say" Nik teases and she gave him a side glance as he insisted she tries it.

"I don't know" Caroline was obviously reluctant but Nik threw her words back at her as he said "It's not poisoned, I swear. Just trust me".

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried it, and it was surprisingly good. She wouldn't put it as french fries good but definitely not the worst thing she tried. "It's good, what is that?"

"You're better off not knowing" Nik's words made her stop her eating as her eyes widened.

"What?" He had a secret smirk as he ignored her and she stomped her foot annoyed as she pouted her lips. "Well fine, don't tell me" She said with a scuff as she edged closer to Rebekah, further away from him.

"Love, it was only a joke" Nik said starting to laugh and Kol chuckled along with him, even Rebekah had a small smile on her face.

"That wasn't funny" Caroline says annoyed.

"Humor is a matter of opinion love, and the three of us seem to find this quite humorous" Nik said.

"Oh please you wouldn't know humor if two jokes hit you in the face at the same time" Caroline challeneged as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him.

"Ooooh" The three of them looked back at Kol with a raised eyebrow and he just shrugged, "What?"

"Oh shut it, Kol" Nik said, seemingly annoyed though he did enjoy the fire in her eyes as she challenged him and when did he ever refuse a challenge?

"Alright sweetheart, I'll take that as a challenge" Nik said with a smirk.

"Meaning?" Caroline questioned.

"I will make you laugh by the end of the night" Nik said confidently.

"And when you fail?" Caroline asks.

"I don't fail" Nik said.

"We'll see about that" Caroline said.

"Alright so what is usually done in these situations?" Rebekah asks.

"You never did this before?" Caroline asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, father would never allow it" Rebekah answered as she straightens her back at mentioning her father.

"Wait, am I getting you guys in trouble?" Caroline asks.

"No, don't worry, father doesn't need a reason to be angry with us" Kol said and Nik raised his glass in agreement but Caroline still fidgeted with her fingers, feeling slightly guilty. What if he blamed them for this?

"Now darling, why do you look so glum?" Kol asked and Caroline shook her head. Nik felt something tug at his heart the longer he saw Caroline's sad expression, not knowing why.

"Want to play a game?" Caroline asked, smiling again and Nik felt the smile tug at the corner of his lips at that.

"Truth or Dare" Caroline suggested after they murmured their acceptance, they gave her a raised eyebrow and confused expressions at that and she explained "It's a game where one choses truth or dare, if he says truth he will have to answer a question truthfully, if Dare, he will have to do the dare given to him, it's pretty simple".

"Alright, I'll go first" Kol said then he turned to Rebekah "Truth or Dare, sister?"

"Truth" Rebekah said.

"Boring as ever" Kol said earning himself a slap on the shoulder from Rebekah, "But now I have you where I need you, what happened to my sword?"

"It was not my fault, it started with Nik and then the chicken and I have no idea what happened after the cow walked past us" Rebekah started rambling and Nik started laughing, remembering something while Kol looked slightly annoyed and Caroline couldn't help the few chuckles escaping her even though she didn't really understand.

"Oh Nik how is Tatia this fine evening?" Kol asked and they all seemed to flatter at his words. Their laughter died as they all looked at Kol.

Wait, who was this Tatia? Was she Nik's girlfriend? Well of course he would have a girlfriend, why wouldn't he? It is clear to her now that in their earlier encounters he was being only friendly, different from what she initally thought.

She should have known better, every guy she starts to like seems to always go for another one. Elena, mainly. Every guys wanted to be with Elena. And Bonnie was beautiful, she could have any guy she wanted but it always seemed like _she_ will never be the one guys look at when entering a room.

Nik felt a sudden sadness tug at his heart, he didn't know why but that sadness clawed at his anger and he stopped himself from growling at Kol, "I do not know, ask Elijah" Nik said simply.

"Oh I have noticed you have not seen her in a while, why is that?" Kol asks.

"That is none of your business Kol" Rebekah said, glaring at her brother. True, she did not like the strumpet nor her brother's envolvement with her and was happy Nik was growing over his little infatuation with her, all for the best, but she did not like Kol bringing this up now in front of Caroline because she has seen the secret glances the two threw at each other every now and then.

"Oh not to worry sister, I simply do not wish to fight my brother over something I don't want" Nik said. Caroline almost sighed in relief at that, _almost._

"Yes but why is that?" Kol asked again.

"Who's Tatia?" Caroline asks hesitantly.

"She is the strumpet with a child out of wodlock but all the men still wish to be her lover and she loves the attention, she bits brothers and friends against each other, it is really disgusting" Rebekah says.

"Oh you are just jealous Bekah" Kol says with a shrug.

"Not true" Rebekah argues, exasperated.

"So Nik, Truth or Dare?" Caroline says breaking the tension.

"Kol you always do this" Rebekah and Kol's bickering grows louder, not noticing the game going on.

"Dare me, love" He said, without a second thought and she smirked.

"I dare you to.. give me a piggy back ride" Caroline said.

"A piggy back ride?" He repeated her senetence, with each word he utters his suspicion rising further as a his eyebrow arches upwards in questioning.

"You are such an idiot" the distinct voices of Rebekah and Kol's bickering calls.

"Yes, a piggy back ride, it's where someone carries the other on their back and their arms around their shoulders, you never did this before?" Caroline explains, surprised he doesn't know of this.

"You want me to carry you on my back? I'm not sure about that" He questions, confused.

Kol and Rebekah stop fighting and look at Caroline with raised eyebrows, while Kol holds a grin to his face, Rebekah's expression just seems confused.

Caroline crosses her arms over her chest as her face loses the smile and is replaced with one of the most vicious glares she could master, "Oh so you think I am fat?"

Nik's face pales as he hears her words, one thing he knows is a woman's self worth is tied to her overall.. body mass, so when she looks at him with those glaring eyes as she jumps to conclusions, he hurries to object, "No no no, that is not what I said.. I mean, what I meant was-"

He is cut off by her loud uncontrollable laughter and he looks up at her with shock, the sound of her laughter echoes in the night as she tries and fails to hold in her laughter, "Oh my god.. your face... hilarious" she says through fits of laughter and deep gasps of breath as she tries to calm herself.

"What?" he utters, unsure.

"I'm just kidding, oh my god, you should have seen your face, you looked so terrified" Caroline says as she goes into another fit of laughter as she can't help herself but rememeber his horrified face. Kol starts chuckling and Rebekah elbows him as she bites her lips to keep from laughing but can't help the small smile escaping her. Kol just starts laughing with Caroline and soon Rebekah joins as well.

"That was not funny" Nik says, his expression grumpy though he finds himself enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"Oh contraire, brother" Kol says laughing, "It was quite humorus".

"I'm sorry brother, but for once I agree with Kol" Rebekah says giggling.

"Now that's humor, Nik, you should learn from the best" Caroline says fluttering her eyes at him, her eyes holding mischief and her smile is teasing.

"Why you little minx" Nik mutters as he gets up and takes Caroline in his arms and throws her over his shoulder and she gasps "Ah, put me down".

"What did you say? Apologies love, I cannot hear you when you are back there" Nik says teasing as Caroline's face is pressed against his muscular back making her words nothing but mumbles.

Caroline murmured some more then raised her head slightly, "Yeah you're lucky you can't hear what I have to say about you".

"Tisk tisk, love, bad language is not proper" He said teasing.

"Neither is holding me upside down on your shoulder like the caveman you are, but that isn't stopping you" Caroline said annoyed.

"Hm" he made a sound of contemplation before nodding "You are right and it does not stop me from doing this". Before she had time to ask, he cut her off and threw her up higher and then started running, making her body rise and fall with each step he took.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Caroline complained.

"Throw up on him, darling" Kol said suddenly cheering and Caroline started giggling.

"You insolent son". The sharp masculine voice cut off all their laughter as they all stood frozen in their spot. Their eyes slowly moved to the voice and cringed as they saw the glare directed at them, more precisely at Nik.

Ah oh

* * *

 **Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you guys liked it, thanks for whoever followed, faved or reviewed** **. Very appreciated.**

 **Tell me what you think about the first klaroline meeting and the chapter.**

 **Well I hope I catch you in the next chap** .


	4. To Know

**Chapter 4 - To Know**

 **Edited 29/08/2017**

* * *

 _"You insolent son". The sharp masculine voice cut off all their laughter as they all stood frozen in their spot. Their eyes slowly moved to the voice and shuddered as they saw the glare directed at them, more precisely at Nik._

 _Ah oh_

Caroline felt Nik stiffening under her as he slowly slided her down until her feet reached the floor and she turned around to face Mikael's stern expression. "Father" Nik breathed and for a moment, Caroline could see fear in his eyes.

It made her feel guilty and angry all at the same time, she didn't like the fact that she got them in trouble but she looked up head strong at Mikael.

"You poor excuse for a man, you all are here at this forbidden hour of the night with your loud laughter. What would the villagers think?" He looked between his three children who lowered their heads in shame but Nik kept his eyes on Mikael while Rebekah and Kol avoided his eyes.

"And you" He pointed to Caroline, who felt paralyzed with fear, "I offer you a stay in my home and this is how you repay me? With scandalous actions and direspect?"

"Father she is not-"

"Silence" Mikael's yell cut Rebekah off as it echoed loud in the night.

"But I wasn't-" Caroline tried to talk but he cut her off with another yell and she gulped down as she looked up at him.

"And you" He pointed to Nik, "Is that how I taught you to treat a woman? With direspect and holding her in such a compromising position?"

"Hey now" Caroline started to defend, feeling slightly offended and mad at his words.

"Keep quiet, woman" He said.

"Do not speak to her like that" Nik said, growing angry. He doesn't know why, but he feels his anger rising as Mikael stares more at Caroline.

"Oh, you defend her when you cannot defend yourself, boy?" Mikael's sarcastic voice taunts Nik and Caroline can feel how his words hit every wall Nik has shielding him and she just knows his words are effecting him, much more than he is showing.

"You are weak, boy. You are nothing but a weak, pathetic, worthless little _boy_ " Mikael taunts further and his words cut deep, as always. You would think he would be used to it by now, that the words would one day become irrelevant but he is always disappointed in himself with how much his words still effect him.

Though he always hopes.. but you know what they say about hope: It breeds eternal misery.

Mikael scuffs when Nik doesn't answer him, "You will always be weak, boy" he says. "Now who was responsible for this idiocy?" He asks.

Caroline steps forward and opens her mouth only to run into a hard wall. She opened her eyes and realized she ran into Nik's muscular back. "It was my idea" Nik says confidently.

"What?" Caroline says as she goes to protest but Nik pushes her back discreetly and nodding at Rebekah in silent communication and she nods.

"Of course it would be your idea. Where there is trouble a worthless son like you can never be too far behind" Mikael taunts, he doesn't look at Rebekah and Kol when he says "Go home and take Caroline with you, Niklaus and I are in need of a _talk_ ".

Caroline feels a soft hand on her elbow and turns around to see Rebekah pulling her away, Caroline doesn't move "No, Rebekah let go of me, it was my id-" her words are muffled by Rebekah's hand over her mouth as Kol helps Rebekah drag Caroline away, kicking and screaming in protest.

Once they are far enough, Rebekah let's her go and Caroline immediately pulls her arms away, "Why did you do that? It was my idea, he shouldn't take the blame for me".

"Stop this Caroline, you taking the blame would not help Nik, quite the opposite" Rebekah says angry.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks, dusting imaginary dust off her.

"Father doesn't need a reason to be angry with Nik and you involving yourself would only lead for his punishment to be more.. prolonged" Rebekah says.

"That's stupid, why would he punish him? We only made a simple mistake which was not _his_ fault, it was mine" Caroline insisted as she went to go back to Nik and Mikael.

"Listen darling, I know you want to help but you cannot help him, anything you think of, we have already tried and it leads to nothing good so simply trust us and stop being so bloody stubborn" Kol says seriously and Caroline sighs.

"Nik trusted me too" She mumbled to herself under her breath with a sigh remembering when she told him to trust her about going out when they were in his chamber, she looked back at them and asked, "So what happens now?"

"Father will most likely want to.. discipline Nik for his wrong actions" Rebekah says.

"What?" Caroline screeches, "You mean hit him?" she asks mortified.

"Well if you like to think of it that way" Rebekah starts, a little sheepish.

"Is there any other way to think of it?" Kol scuffs with sarcasm edging his tone. "Yes darling, hit him" He says, ever the blunt one.

"But we have to help him" Caroline protests more.

"No darling, we have to get you home, now come on" Kol says as he pulls her and she grumbles. Fine they don't want to help her, so be it. She doesn't need them, she can stop Mikael on her own. She just needs a good plan.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of the whip cut through the silence of the night with each strike, making Caroline's heart sink alongside it. The only thing she could hear from the two was a few grunts from Mikael as he let his whip tear through the fabric of Nik's clothes, grazing his skin as it makes its mark.

Which did nothing to calm her scared heart's beats, in fact, it did the exact opposite. She didn't hear a sound coming from Nik, not a grunt of pain or a scream of suffering or even a plead for mercy, he kept quiet. Probably too stubborn and prideful to admit feeling pain.

Caroline waited for Rebekah to fall asleep which surprisingly didn't take long and she sneaked out of the chamber. When she reached what could be considered the Mikaelsons's Back yard she gaped at the sight. Mikael wasn't just beating him, no, he had him straped to a big wooden cross of some sort.

She saw him, head bent down but his eyes furiously and stubbornly staring up at Mikael with a 'Is that the best you got' kind of look, he was panting, finding difficulty to breathe, he was covered with sweat, injuries and blood oozing out of him, his clothes torn and the sight made her heart clinch.

Guilt consuming her as she stared more at the sight and then suddenly all she felt was anger. Her eyebrows furrowed as a glare formed on her lips and she turned around and purposefully dropped a bucket then started running. The sound of whips stopped and she hurried to the bushes, making noises as much as she can to attract Mikael away.

Surprisingly it worked, he stopped his beatings and turned around, looking for the source of movements causing the noise. Caroline took a small rock and threw it at the other side when Mikael came close to her, distracting him to go to the other side. She looked and saw a bucket with a few berries in it, (who is the idiot who left food out here again?) and she dropped it, making it seem like it was an animal searching for food and when Mikael stumbled over a wooden plank, she ran.

Mikael growled in annoyance and Caroline could hear the sound of metal scratching metal which made Caroline believe he took out his blade. She took other objects and threw them at the far away bushes and he grumbled as he looked at the far distance of it and sighed.

He looked back at Niklaus with clinched teeth, "This time, I will spare you but try anything again boy and I won't be so kind".

Nik raised his head to give him a toothy croocked grin "Tired, old man? Age is not in your favor" he mocked and Caroline would have smack her forehead if it wasn't for the sound it would attract.

 _Stop provoking him! He was almost out of the way._

Mikael punches Nik in the stomach, drawing out a small sigh from him, "You know, any man can make a mistake but it takes a true idiot to persist in his error" Mikael says finally and then takes long strides to leave.

 _The asshole will just leave him there? What a d-_

Her thoughts are cut off as she remembers Nik. She can hear Mikael telling Esther inside the house to not heal him tonight, which only proves her point: This heartless asshole is just bat shit crazy.

"I'm not sure I fully understand that sentence, love, but I am certain it's not proper for a lady to say" She hears Nik's teasing voice tell her and she gasps.

 _Did I say that outloud?_

"Yes you did" Nik says with a shrug of his shoulders and he grunts as the movement causes him to flinch but he hides it.

"Here let me" Caroline says as she tries to untie the rope around his wrist but it doesn't budge.

"You are wandering far aren't you, love?" He says with a smirk and she huffs.

"Seriously?" Caroline says angrily and he chuckles.

"Now don't give me that look and go back inside before someone sees you" He says surprisingly serious.

"I will.. as soon as I untie this stupid rope" She says as she goes back to untying the rope but it was tied well and so her hand slipped slightly which made her elbow hit him lightly and he hissed a little which was followed by a low growl.

"Sorry, sorry" she said sheepish as she put her hand on his chest softly where her elbow hit him, "Sorry" she repeated as she looked up at him.

For the longest while, they didn't say anything as he was shocked by the tingles the brush of her hand caused and she, by the way his dark blue eyes pulled her in like a sailor to the sea and she can't find any words to say.

Something about looking in her eyes overwhelmed him, his pain fading a little as all his senses are consumed by her and he turns his head away, overwhelmed, breaking the conection and he heard her cough as she took her hand away and he immediately felt the loss of her warm touch and mentally cursed himself.

"Go inside, Caroline" He says, more strongly now as he stared down at her with a growl.

"Just give me a minute to help you" She said as she struggled with the rope some more.

"I do not _need_ your help" He said, growling in warning so that she would go. He didn't want her to see him at his lowest point. Because when people see him like this, they pity him and he hates the feeling of being pitied, so he doed not want to see the pity, in her eyes especially.

She scuffs as she turns her head "Well I didn't _need_ you to take the blame for me earlier so I guess neither of us is getting what they _need_ tonight".

"Caroline, _leave_ " He said in a warning tone as a growl escaped his lips, trying to make her leave.

She ignored the way her heart clenched at his dismissal. She hated herself for always wanting to be wanted, everytime she thinks she overcame this, she is disappointed with herself yet again. And it hurt even more that _he_ was the one to do that.

"Now don't use that tone with me, I am helping you" She said as she left the rope and started looking around.

"I do not _want_ nor _need_ your help, I can do this on my own" he says, "Now I will _not_ tell you again Caroline, _Leave_ ".

"Oh good, so you will finally be quiet and let me do this" She said as she moved a few barrels and looking under and over and around for something.

"You are the most insistent bloody stubborn woman I have ever met" He growls at her, "And what are you looking for?"

"And you are the most hot headed, impulsive, narcissistic ass I have ever met" She said glaring back at him with daggers of her own, "And I am looking for something sharp because I will help you so either help me find a knife or shut up".

He narrowed his eyes at her bluntness, though amusing and refreshing, irritating. "Back pocket" he said in a low growl through gritted teeth, keeping his glare.

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows confused.

"My back pocket, there is a blade" He said, annoyed that he was actually agreeing to this.

"Thanks" She mumbled, as she extended her arm and put it back awkwardly, and tried from the other side to get his blade without directly touching him but awkwardly putting her arm back and finally sighed as she wrapped her arms around his body and let her hand down to his pocket, almost timidly and she heard him chuckle.

"Don't get shy now, love" he said chuckling.

"Don't make me hit you" She growled in warning, fighting her blush.

"Oh I never pegged you for the sort who enjoys violence, oh well I do not mind, love" he says and ended his sentence with a chuckle.

She blushed harder, red staining her cheeks, as she tried the other pocket and finally found the blade, not bothering with a response. She got the blade to his wrist and started cutting thr rope, finding difficulty to do so as the blade cut millimeter by millimeter.

His body fell from one side to lay on her when his right hand was finally freed and he took the blade from her and cut the rope off his second wrist with one move and almost dropped on top of her as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Show off" she mumbled to his hair as he chuckled, she put his arm around her shoulders and her other arm around his torso and helped him up to get him away from the spot.

"You have done what you wanted, now you can go Caroline" He said.

"Look I think we already established it is pointless to argue with me so stop fighting with me on this" She said as they reached the house, he growled and she shushed him and told him to keep quiet because they can hear them.

She slowly opened the door and as quietly as possible let him in to the kitchen to sit on the chair. She huffed as her foot hit the corner of the table and groaned low in her throat, "I can't see anything" she whispered in annoyance.

Suddenly a light turned on and she looked up to see Nik holding a candle and putting it on a plate, giving her what could be described as his version of her 'Seriously'.

"Shut up" Caroline whispered.

A smirk turned on the corner of his lips, "I didn't say anything".

"Whatever" She said as she looked around and found a cloth and took a bowl, filling it with water then put it on the table by his side. "Take off your shirt" She said.

"Well actually I was thinking of a night's sleep but I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you, love" He said smirking.

She blushed at his words and scuffed "Just take it off, I'm cleaning you".

He sighed "Huh, women" she smacked him on the back of the head and he chuckled as he tried to take off his torn top but winced at the pain it caused in his arms and torso so he took his blade and cut the shirt so that it would fall with ease and she dipped the cloth in water. She held in a breath at the sight of his naked chest, his strong muscular tempting ch-

 _Focus Caroline!_

"Now this might sting a bit" She said and as slowly as possible put the cloth on one of his wounds and he hissed as he moved away from her.

"That does not _sting_ Caroline, it plainly hurts" he said as he glared at her.

"Well I'm sorry, I can't make wounds not hurt" She said, her snarky comment accompanied by sarcasm in her tone.

"Then do not clean it, mother will heal me in the morning" He said.

"You'll get infected" She argued.

"I have spent countless nights with far more open wounds, love" he said.

"Well people around here seem to be stupid but I am not so I am cleaning it, now stop complaining" She said as she took her hand out, expecting and he sighed as he gave her his arm. She started more gentle this time, as she cleaned the wounds on his arm and he hissed at first but the stinging subsided a bit.

Her touch left a trail of tingles as it moved on his skin and he found himself inhaling sharply to stop his impulsiveness from overtaking him. "You don't have to do this, you know" He found himself saying.

"I know" she simply said, focusing on each wound instead of his face or his chest as a whole, fully knowing she would get distracted again.

They didn't say naything after that, they often stole glances at one another but would turn away before getting caught. When she finished cleaning his wounds and drying his chest he went to get up when she asked.

"So is your face okay?" She asks as she crosses her arms over her chest.

He chuckles "Yes, my face is as handsome as it always have been" He says as he turns back to look at her.

"Good" She says then approaches him and flicks his forehead with her finger, quite harshly.

"Ow" He says in an immediate reaction as his hand goes up to smooth the skin of his forehead, "What was that for?"

"For taking the blame for me, I could have handled it just perfectly and you didn't have to butt in" Caroline said, annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

His eyes narrowed as his anger rised, teeth gritted as a low growl left his throat and he turned away from her, ignoring her.

"Hey, don't turn your back on me" She whisper-yelled, angry by his actions as he continued to ignore her.

"We are not discussing this, Caroline" He said through gritted teeth.

"I can take care of my problems and when I make mistakes I can pay the price, I don't need you or anoyone else to take the blame for me" Caroline said as she walked after him stomping her feet angrily yet quietly, careful not to wake anyone.

He turned around abruptly and she accidentally hit him and stumbled back a little, he held her wrist to balance her and his fist held tightly "Caroline, this conversation is over".

Her eyes soften a little as she looks up at him in the dim light coming from the kitchen, holding a shimmer in them.

She opens he mouth to say something but is interrupted by the opening of a door, Rebekah came out of her room and stopped as she saw them both turning around to face her, "Oh so you were just.. well I suppose I'll just.. Uumm yes, goodnight" Rebekah closed the door abruptly.

Caroline and Nik look back at each other again, "Thank you" she says as a whisper but she is sure in the quietness of the night he heard her clearly.

His gaze does not move from her as she approaches him slowly and ever as quickly brushes her lips against the skin of his cheek on the corner of his mouth. He stands frozen, in awe of the beauty before him, when she pulled away her cheeks were as red as rose and hurriedly walks away to her room, a soft "Goodnight" falling from her lips.

He stands there in the semi darkness for what could be hours or maybe mere seconds before a smile breaks on his face and he mumbles in the empty room "Goodnight Caroline".

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, Caroline woke up to the sound of loud ruckus when the sun's first light broke into the room, her hair a dishelved mess, her eyes almost closed and maybe a bit of drool on the side of her mouth but she hardly cared as she narrowed her eyes willing them to focus on the figure in front of her.

"Morning, sleepy head" A feminine voice spoke out before her vision claeared so she figured she'd just roll to the other side and put the pillow over her head and hope she goes away.

"I have let you sleep this late, you should awake now" Rebekah said as she took the pillow away from her over Caroline's moans of protestation.

This late? Was the sun setting instead of her earlier assumption that it was rising? Because that could be the only explanation.

"What time is it?" Caroline mumbled.

"Break of dawn" Rebekah answered as she took the blanket away from Caroline and started pushing Caroline out of bed. Caroline avoided her hands which smacked her lightly every few seconds by sliding to the side until she fell off from the other side of the bed.

Rebekah's laughter rang loud to her still sleeping ears, "Rude" Caroline mumbled as her head whipped up from the floor.

"Come, Caroline or you will mess breakfast" Rebekah whined.

"So just wake me up at lunch" Caroline said as if it was obvious, then took the pillow and laid it on the floor before Rebekah took it away.

"Please Caroline I need your help with my chores, well not really I have been doing my chores for years but I can use a companion for the way, you are the first girl I have as a friend and I-"

"You talk as much as I do" Caroline mumbled, annoyed "Now I know how annoying I sound like to others".

"Caroline" Rebekah whined again and Caroline sighed as she picked herself off with closed eyes and yawned with an open mouth and arms spread wide then scratched the back of her head.

"That's attractive" The most sarcastic male voice she has ever heard speaks up and her eyes open wide as she looks at the door where Kol stood.

"Kol, get out of here" Rebekah said as she threw a nearby shoe at him over the sound of his chuckles which hit the door missing him by a few inches because he moved.

"Missed me" Kol said smugly but then groaned in pain "Aw" as the other shoe hit his face and Caroline and Rebekah broke into laughter.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

After Caroline readied herself and had her breakfast, avoiding Nik's eyes at any cost, she didn't know if it was because she was embarrassed or she knew if she looked at him she would blush so many different shades of red.

Henrik, the youngest, missed breakfast because he was apparently sick and Caroline felt more curious of the littlest Mikaelson because he seemed to hardly talk, he didn't even look at her or talk to her or the others, which was so weird.

She was now in the what could be considered a living room when she heard a knock on the front door.

"Caroline, be a dear and open the door, will you?" She heard Esther's voice call from the kitchen and she called back her response as she went to open the door.

Her eyes widen at the face of the girl knocking on the door, the familiar brown eyes stared back at her with confusion. "Elena?" She asked suprised.

"Uuumm no, I believe you have me confused" She said with a slight accent that almost made her sigh. A doppelganger, here, in the eleventh century, bloody _wonderful_. As she studied this new (or old) doppelganger more she could see the difference between her and Elena.

Her hair was naturally curly, unlike Elena's straight hair or Katherine's wavy one. Her eyes held more innocence than Katherine's but definitely darker than Elena's. She looked so confused, probably matching Caroline's confusion.

"Oh I'm sorry, you just look really familiar" Caroline said lamely, with a slight smile.

"I don't believe we have met" The doppelganger said with a slight frown but quickly smiled. With Caroline's expierence with girls she knew her smile was as fake as hell and her eyes were calculating as her mind was judging.

She smiled nonetheless and said "No we haven't, I'm Caroline, I'm new here. A guest of the Mikaelsons".

"Which Mikaelson?" The doppelganger asked.

"Rebekah" Caroline said quickly and the doppelganger hummed in understanding.

"Oh how rude of me, I am Tatia Petrova, I am sure they told you quite a bit about me" She said with arrogance and the corner of Caroline's smile dropped a bit before smiling again.

"Yes. Pleasure" Caroline said. Of course it would be Tatia, Nik's.. ex? The girl he and his brother were both seeing? She really wasn't clear on that subject but it seemed fitting. She lost a lot of guys to Elena so it would seem convenient to lose Nik to that face.

Wow, losing Nik? What was she talking about? Nik was not hers and she definitely didn't want him so she really couldn't be losing him if she didn't want him.

"I am here to see Mister Mikaelson" She said.

"Which Mikaelson?" Caroline asked throwing Tatia's words at her, her tone knowing, taunting and a little sarcastic and Tatia's brow twitched at the insinuation but kept a smile on her face.

"Tatia" A masculine voice said from behind Caroline and she recognized it at Nik's. She saw Tatia's smile turn wide and a little mischievous as she greets him, "Nik".

"Caroline, would you allow me a moment with Tatia" Nik said and Caroline ignored how her heart dropped and kept a smile on her face as she nodded once and left, willing herself not to think of it, that it was none of her business.

Of course that didn't help, so she busied herself with helping Rebekah prepare to go out for chores.

"Who was it?" Rebekah says.

"Tatia" Caroline answers, as indifferent as she could muster.

"That wench? Ugh, I heard Nik was going to break off his.. relationship with her" Rebekah said.

"It is his affairs, not my business" Caroline shrugs. _Lies_ , her mind screams.

Rebekah stops what she is doing as she looks Caroline up and down and smirks as she says "Which means he is available for other women.. say.. you?"

The cup in Caroline's hand falls as she chokes on air, her cheeks becoming red as her eyes turned wide at Rebekah, "Rebekah, I- I don't like him like that".

"Sure sure, and I can't recognize infatuation when I see it" Rebekah said with a sarcastic tone, "Will you clean that or should I?"

"What? No, I'll pick it up" Caroline said, fighting her blush as she took a broom and started sweeping the pieces of broken cup, "I don't like him, Rebekah".

"Fine, have it your way" Rebekah says and Caroline narrows her eyes as Rebekah mumbles "If your way is denial".

"Rebekah" Caroline sighs.

"Rebekah" Another voice calls her and the two girls look up to see Esther enter thr room, "Rebekah, I have reasons to believe Henrik's illness is much more than it seems, I can make the proper treatment recipe but I need some herbs that do not grow here, Your father and I will travel to a nearby village. Take care of your brother, and your other brothers and the house and your chores".

"Not to worry mother" Rebekah said, "How long will you be away?"

"It is essentially a four days trip, we should return well before the full moon" Esther said, giving Rebekah a look and Rebekah nodded.

"I will take care of it all, mother" Rebekah says with a reassuring smile.

"That is my daughter" Esther says as she kissed Rebekah's forehead and left.

"What's with the full moon look?" Caroline asked Rebekah as soon as they were alone.

Rebekah forrowed her brows "The wolves turn at the full moon" she said as if it was obvious.

"Wolves turn at the full moon? Like Werewolves?" Caroline asked confused.

"Call it what you wish" Rebekah said.

"Those things aren't real" Caroline said and Rebekah raised an eyebrow at that, "Are they?"

"You mean to tell me there are no wolves in the future?" Rebekah asks, surprised.

"Not that I know of" Caroline said raising an eyebrow.

"They are very much real, every full moon we reinforce the caves and stay there at night" Rebekah said with a shrug.

Well to be fair, she is (or was) a vampire turned back human when her witch best friend sent her back in time a thousand years before when trying to help her doppelganger best friend from her exact look alike, so werewolves existing doesn't really seem like that far fetched.

"I suppose we have the house for ourselves for four days, I will go check on Henrik" Rebekah said as she turned away and headed to Henrik's room.

Caroline takes a seat as she waits for Rebekah and then Nik walks in as his conversation with Tatia probably ended. Caroline wills her mind to think about something else, anything else.

He takes a seat across from her and Caroline tries to avoid his gaze but she constantly fails as she tries to sneak a peek at him and he is looking back at her. He looks at her as if expecting her to break the silence but she won't do it.

No she won't talk about-

"So.. Tatia is beautiful". _Dammit_. She couldn't help the slight jealousy edged with her tone and hoped he wouldn't pick up on it.

Rebekah was walking back to Caroline but stopped once she heard her say something about Tatia, she stayed behind the wall and listen to her words, who was she talking to? _Well she had to admit the wench was pretty._

Nik looks up at her, in a raised eyebrow "She is" He confirms.

 _Idiot._ Rebekah comments in her head as she hears Nik's voice answer Caroline's.

"But _you_ are even more beautiful" He says smoothly and Caroline's heart skips a few beats as her cheeks blush red and she stumbles over her words, her eyes wide open as she strugles to find words.

Rebekah's eyes are wide as she listens carefully, having not expected that.

"Uuumm I uh I- " Caroline doesn't know what to say as she mumbles unfounded words and she hears Nik chuckle slightly with amusement.

"Yes, love?" he teases her baffled state and her eyes narrow.

 _She is Caroline Forbes, She **never** stutters. _ Caroline told herself as she realized he was playing her, her eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed as she said "Don't patronize me" She says.

"Apologies, love" He hid a smirk but his tone was unapologetic.

"Stop that" Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop what, sweetheart?" He feighed innocence as he furrowed his brows as if confused.

"Stop it with the petnames. It's annoying" Caroline said agitated.

"Is it really, love?" Nik teases her more as he smirked devilishly at her and she couldn't help but slightly blush under his gaze but she scuffed and rolled her eyes.

" _You're_ annoying" Caroline corrected herself, her right eyebrow twitching.

"What have I done to upset you so, love?" Nik asks, not bothering to hide the amusement in his tone as he looks at her angry state.

"You- Yo- Never mind" She says as she gathers herself to leave but a hand on her wrist stops her and she turns around, only to hit in Nik's muscular chest and she looks up at his smirking face.

He bends down slightly to whisper "Jealousy is a lovely shade when you wear it, love". And with that he lets her go and walks away, leaving Caroline in a baffled state until she collected her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" She screeches and Nik's chuckle can be heard as Rebekah shakes her head in disappointment from behind the wall as she thinks: _I was wrong, they are **both** idiots._

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Caroline jolted up in her sleep as she was roughly awoken by the loud cries breaking the silence of the night, her eyes were red and her hair was disheveled but she willed herself out of bed, running to Henrik's room.

She knocked on the door to be polite but didn't wait for a response as she bursted through the door. At first sight, she saw Henrik, half of his body on the bed while the other was leaning from the bed to the ground, his fingers were tearing into his shirt, his face red as sweat and tears mixed, rolling down his cheek, his screams were getting louder as he banged his head back against the bed.

Caroline hurried to him and put her arms around him, wrapping him in her embrace. She saw the bucket of cold water and a cloth Rebekah had left earlier, poor Rebekah stayed up with Henrik 'til midnight and she has to wake up early tomorrow, she came into bed so tired last night.

Caroline dipped the cloth in cold water and placed it on Henrik's forehead as she whispered soothing words to calm him.

"Caroline" He shouted through deep gasps of breath as helpless tears of pain scrolled down his face. "It hurts" he grunted and growled. His inner turmoil was evident, this sickness was tearing at his insides.

"Shshsh, I know, I'm here for you" Caroline cooed as she tried to remember what calmed her down when she was crying at his age and then she came up with it.

"Shshsh shshsh don't cry, don't cry, I'm here... come stop your crying, it'll be alright.. just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you... I will be here don't you cry".

Caroline remembered the lyrics of her favorite song as a kid, Phil Collins' You'll Be In My Heart, the one featured in Tarzan. It always stopped her cries when she was a kid and she sang. "For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm".

"I will be here don't you cry". His screams calmed down to rigid breathing and soft sobs as Caroline repeated the words of the song and changed the cloth one more time.

"Caroline" He said so softly, she almost missed it.

"Yes, Henrik?" She was surprised he even knew her name.

"You have a lovely voice" He said, tiredly.

"Thank you" Caroline said.

"Caroline" He called again.

"Yeah, Henrik?" She asked.

"Tell me something" He said.

"Tell you what?" Caroline asked stroking his cheek, drying the last tears from his face.

"Anything. Distract me, please." He says, his tone pleading and my heart clinches.

"Okay when I was a little girl I had a best friend, her name was Naya and she was amazing.. every day after kindergarten we would go to my house and my dad would make us the most delicious cookies and she was always so funny, this one time she convinced me to have a picnic in the middle of a snow storm" Caroline started chuckling.

"Our butts were frozen and we were laughing so much when my parents found us, it was one of those nights you always remember" Caroline said with a smile.

"Are you still friends with her?" Henrik asks.

"No, she had to move away before school and we never talked again and I never saw her after that" Caroline says.

"Please do not be offended by this but you are bad at this" Henrik said and Caroline found herself chuckling and even Henrik let a few chuckles pass.

"I know" Caroline said with a sigh but she smiled as Henrik laid in his bed more carefully with her by his side.

"Why have you told me this story?" Henrik asks.

"Because I will never forget Naya, no matter how many years apart we spend or how little time we spent together, I will never forget her... and when I go back to my time, I don't want to forget you" Caroline said, shocked by the truthfulness in her tone, she noticed his eyes were shutting close every now and then and she realized he was getting sleepy.

"I do not wish to forget you either, Caroline" He whispered and Caroline smiled slightly "Goodnight Henrik".

"Goodnight, Caroline" He said as Caroline gathered herself to leave and closed the door behind her. Her eyes snapped up as she felt a presence, someone watching her and her eyes found a figure in the dark. Her heartbeat quickened as she readied herself to leave, which direction would she go? She wondered. She didn't want to be one of those idiots who died first in horror movies because they ran upstairs.

"It is me, do not be afraid" She calmed down as she heard his voice, familiar.

"Nik, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I was awoken by Henrik's cries" Nik said as he stepped closer to her and she crossed her arms over her chest, unrelenting.

"And you've been _creepily_ standing there in the dark by yourself since then?" Caroline said and she heard him chuckle.

"Apologies, my intentions were never to be assorted as 'creepy' as you so charmingly put it" Nik said, slightly teasing, "How did you awoke before me?"

"Light sleeper" Caroline said and he raised an eyebrow remembering how Rebekah described waking Caroline up and Caroline said "Just because I'm lazy and don't get out of bed with the chickens like you, crazy people, doesn't mean I'm not a light sleeper".

He raised the other eyebrow and she sighed, "Nightmares" She answered, "You?"

"Nightmares" He said as well.

Every once in a while she would have nightmares of tortures, Damon or vampires or Katherine. It happened so many times that she doesn't wake up screaming and crying anymore.

"Well I can't sleep now so I am going to get something to eat or drink. Do you want something?" Caroline asked as she made her way past him, letting his manly musk take over her nostrils. _He smelt good, raining forest, hot and-_

 _Stop sniffing him, you weirdo_ Caroline told herself.

"Sure, love" His accent makes her body tingle as he walks after her to the kitchen and sits on the couch.

She made herbal tea for two and hands him a cup as she sits besides him and his scent takes over her senses again and _Cave people should **not** be smelling this good!_

"You have a lovely voice" Caroline's eyes snapped up to his and widened, unsure if she said that outloud or not when suddenly she remembered he heard her sing and her cheeks flamed red.

"Oh you heard that" Caroline commented stupidly, "Thanks".

"It is a lovely song as well" he added and she chuckled remembering an earlier experience.

"Well the whole school thought so when I sang it on the table in a bar, drunk off my ass, they could not stop laughing" She chuckled as she remembered how embarrassed she was when she saw the video but the highlight of the evening was Under The Sea for sure.

He chuckled "I would have enjoyed that".

"Yeah yeah, it was funny" Caroline rolled her eyes, "My intelligence was so down I think I picked a fight with a cactus... The worst part is, he won".

He chuckled louder before Caroline smacked his shoulder teasingly and shushed him, "Be quiet, people are asleep".

"You are different Caroline Forbes" he says.

 _I'm different? Well isn't that what every girl wants to hear._

 _Note the sarcasm._

"What about you? Any drunk stories to tell?" Caroline asks as she sips her tea and immediately spits it out after it burned her tongue and she hears Nik chuckle again.

"Ow, I hate it when that happens" Caroline said. _The worst part is: This ALWAYS happens._

Nik just chuckled "Be careful with that".

She fake smiled at him "Gee, thanks". Why does she always have to embarrass herself? When she sat upright again and composed herself he began talking.

"No sweetheart, no interesting stories" Nik answered.

"I'm sure that's not true" Caroline said and Nik just shrughed so she sighed, "Fine then, I'll make you talk some other time but now, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you" Nik says and Caroline blushes immediately. "Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life".

Caroline looks away, ready to scuff when she glanced back at his charming expression. She bit the inside of her cheeks as she thought the idea over in her head.

"On one condition" Caroline said and he raised an eyebrow, "I'm not gonna be talking by myself, even though I love that. So how about this, we play twenty questions, each person has a turn to ask the other a question that the other must answer truthfully".

"Alright, I suppose I agree to your condition" Nik says, "Ladies first".

"Fine, I guess I'm gonna be boring and ask what's your favorite color?" Caroline asks the most common question.

"Blue" His answer is quick and immediate, he makes a humming sound as he thinks of a question, "What do you want to be? Your most desirable dream of becoming?"

Caroline thought the idea over in her head before she answered "I want to be... everything." He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to explain and she continued "I want to experience everything, I want to _be_ everything I can. I want to travel the world, join a circus, learn new languages, get a puppy, marry someone I love, have kids, I want to be a sports expert and a travel expert. I want everything".

It's true. She wanted it all, to act, to sing, to join a broadway musical... Even if some of her dreams are too far fetched and she knows some will never happen (like having kids) she has eternity afterall.

 _Maybe I could be a spy._

"Very.. ambitious" Nik said and Caroline removed her gaze from him.

"Yeah, you probably think I'm crazy" Caroline said shrugging, "Everyone does. My mom says I shouldn't lose sight of reality".

"I do not believe you are crazy, Caroline." Nik says. For some reason, he wanted her to have everything, he wanted her to achieve all her hopes and desires and if said desires were everything, he wants her to have it all, "Caroline, if anyone can achieve that, it would be you".

"Thanks" Caroline smiled sincerely.

"Because you are so bloody stubborn" He teased and she hit him playfully on his chest as he chuckled.

She tasted the tea, carefully this time and once she was sure it didn't burn her she started drinking. "My turn. If you could go anywhere you want in the world, where would you go?"

 _Wherever you are_. He thought, but of course he did not say that "Somewhere I could call home".

"You don't think of this as your home?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Home is where family is, love. But family is not home if they are not safe" He said and Caroline's thoughts ran immediately to the other night with Mikael.

"You deserve so much more than this, you all do" Caroline said truthfully. His eyes locked with her before turning away. She has come to realize that he doesn't like to talk about his father, _understandably_.

"One day, I promise you, you will all leave everything behind, start over somewhere far from him" Caroline continued as she sipped more of her tea.

"How do you know that?" Nik asked and she just shrugged.

"I believe in happy endings". She couldn't help it, even after all she has seen, all the horrors in the world, she still believes it. _Blame Disney._

"I do not share your faith in that matter" Nik says as he sips his tea.

"Why not?" Caroline asks.

"Is it not evident? Life is not some fairytale, no one I know has had this happiness you proclaim is true" Nik argues.

"Maybe they just haven't found their happiness _yet_ " Caroline fires back.

"Do you know of anyone having that sort of happiness?" Nik asks.

Caroline opens her mouth to argue but she quickly shuts it as she finds nothing to answer. Her parents didn't have that, her friends didn't have that, her friends' parents didn't have that. Who had that? She shrugs and sips her tea "Well the world is a dark place as it is, no need to add to it".

"Is that what you believe?" He asks sipping his tea and eying her carefully.

"Yes. Now your turn, ask me a question or does your last statement count as your turn?" Caroline asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'll ask" He says as she sips her tea and he studies her for a moment before asking "Did you mean what you said to Henrik?"

She looks up at him to find his eyes poring into her, studying her maybe as she answers "Yes, he seems interesting".

"He has barely said two words to you" Nik said.

"It's the quiet ones that tell the most interesting stuff" Caroline says and he nods as if she passed some sort of test she didn't know about.

"My turn, how come none of you are witches if your mother is one?" Caroline asks.

"We are" Nik says simply and she raises an eyebrow, he moves his hand slightly and her kinda-starting-to-get-cold tea turns hotter to medium-hot-drinkable temperature and her eyes widen, "Our father does not agree to using magic. Stop it with this jojo nonesense and pick up a sword, I believe he once said".

"But are you as powerful as your mom?" Caroline asks.

He shakes his head "No, magic is a fickle little thing, the longer you do not use it the weaker it becomes".

"Oh" Caroline said lamely as she sipped her tea.

"My turn" Nik says, "What do you miss most of your life from the future?"

"My friends" Caroline says without a doubt, "I sorta've left them in a situation when they really need my help. My mom as well, I'm the only family she has left.. even if she doesn't show it, she misses me a lot".

"What about your father?" Nik asks.

"He left us, for another guy" Caroline said.

"You have no siblings?" Nik asked.

"Nope, just me" Caroline said.

"I could not imagine not having all my siblings, they annoy me to no end but I can't imagine it any other way. Tried, though" He chuckled and Caroline laughed as well.

One question drags another which is followed by tens of them, they talk and laugh as the night passes and soon they find themselves in the morning having talked the whole night when Kol opens his door and finds them sitting together.

He smirks, "This seems intersting" he said.

"Go back to bed, Kol" Nik said.

"I cannot, it is the break of dawn, we should all be awake now" Kol said.

"Wait, it's morning?" Caroline asked surprised as she looks out the window to see, true to Kol's words, the sun is coming out.

"Oh, have you two spent all night awake, hmm, interesting" Kol says as he rubs his chin with his finger as if thinking.

"Shut it, Kol" Nik says, though he doesn't seem angry.

"Yeah, it's _not_ like that" Caroline said, "It's not what you think, we were just talking".

"Well is that not just rude, Nik? Though I suppose you will have to go your rooms soon, you do not want the others to wake up and find you here, they would assume things" Kol said, raising his voice purposefully.

"Kol" Klaus warned but he was too late as Rebekah's door opened followed by Elijah and Finn coming out of the room they share with Kol.

"What is this?" Rebekah asks as she folds her arms over her chest, approaching the two with careful steps, trying not to read too much into it.

"Caroline and Nik did not sleep last night, they spent the night here together" Kol said with a smirk which he quickly hid it as he said "But it is not what you think, they were only _talking_ ".

"Is that true?" Elijah asked, standing next to his sister.

"Yes, Elijah, we were only talking and there is no need to question what you have no business in" Nik said.

"This family _is_ my business" Elijah said.

"Are you sure? You do not seem to act like it" Nik said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elijah asked.

"Oh just go look for Tatia and leave us alone, why don't you" Nik said with a wave of his hand.

"Nik, do not speak to him like that" Finn said.

"And who are you? My father?" Nik said annoyed.

"No but sometimes I wish if I was" Finn said and Nik narrowed his eyes at him.

"Finn, Nik, there is no need to be mean about it" Rebekah said.

"Whose side are you on?" Nik said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"There are no sides to this because this is not a debat nor a discussion" Finn said.

"Can I just say, I love our family spat" Kol said suddenly, "I always end up laughing".

"Or with a bloody nose" Rebekah commented.

"You'll be laughing through broken teeth today" Nik said as he started to smirk and they could see the smirks and smiles in each other's eyes.

"Oh, you old boogers are just intimidated by my looks... who could blame you though?" Kol said with a smirk.

"Yes as are the children of the village, whenever Kol comes they scream bloody monster" Elijah said and Nik laughed because that once happened after they had a fight and had to walk home with bruised faces.

"Do you remember that young girl, she threw her sister in front of you and screamed 'Eat her, eat her, she has more fat for you to chew' " Finn said laughing and the others started chuckling as well.

Caroline chuckled quietly, feeling like she was intruding on a family moment.

"Oh you will be seeing far more mosterous faces than this one" Kol said then he pointed to Caroline, "Just wait 'til you see her wake up in the morning".

Rebekah started laughing remembering how Caroline looked when she woke her up the day before.

"Hey, what did I do?" Caroline said half laughing half offended and they all started laughing.

Caroline cast a look at Nik who was looking back at her, she smiled and he returned it as they continued talking with the others having successfully changed the topic with a smug look.

* * *

 **So guys thanks for anyone who followed, fav-ed or reviewed, it's all appreciated and I hope you guys enjoyed this. See you all the next time**


	5. The Full Moon

**I just want you to know I wrote this chapter 4 times today: First two I closed the tab by accident, once I clicked save but the connection choose that moment to stop cooperating and once I clicked 'Go Back' button at the top when I thought I was in the other tab.**

 **Yup, that actually happened. What is wrong with me? I don't even know.. you think a girl would learn to click copy paste. -_-  
**

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes open with a heavy sigh and a yawn to follow, she looked to the bed beside her and saw Rebekah wasn't there. Then she remembered today is the return of Esther and Mikael, she got up and out of bed as and ran to the living room where everyone was seated, she understood that Esther was probably with Henrik and told the others to wait here.

"Morning, love" Nik greeted her as soon as he noticed her and everyone else's heads turned to Caroline.

"Morning. Why didn't anyone wake me?" Caroline asked.

"There is no development yet, we thought just because we are sitting around waiting doesn't mean you should too" Rebekah explained.

"But I would want to be here for Henrik" Caroline pointed out.

"Yes, like Bekah said, there is still no development" Kol said, she sighed as she nodded and went to the kitchen, once she was in the kitchen she called out "You guys I'm gonna make myself something to eat, anyone want anything?"

"No"

"No, thank you"

"That is quite alright"

"No need, love"

Caroline nodded to herself and began making herself hot Cocoa, ever since that night at the bonfire they have been making Hot Cocoa daily so many of the ingredients became essential to their kitchen.

She made herself a cup and ran back to the living room when she heard Esther's voice come in, when she entered the room Esther acknowledged her presence with a nod before talking "His body is absorbing the magic and healing, it will take sometime for him to wake from his sleep, probably in the morning. We will carry on with today's activities: The full moon".

"I trust you have reinforced the cave?" Mikael questioned his children.

"We did father" they all nodded in unison.

"Oh I also finished the bows, they are just in my room" Caroline said.

"Good, the men will be pleased, I shall inform them to come for them and give you the money you earned" Mikael said to her "If we are done with idle chit chat, you have your chores to finish before the moon rises, you will need to collect food and water for the night".

"If I may suggest: most animals will be hiding in the forest from the beasts of the full moon, I believe I am familiar with some hideouts, a hunt shall not take long" Elijah suggested.

"I agree, you and me brother?" Nik asked.

"What? You're crazy, you can't go out there tonight, you'll get yourself killed" Caroline argued, how can he even think about hunting on a full moon?

"Your trust in me is blindfolding" Nik smirked.

"It's too dangerous" Caroline said.

"I agree with Care, you shouldn't go out tonight" Rebekah said.

"Rebekah, Caroline, you do not need to worry, we will return shortly with food and will have more than enough time before the full moon is in zenith of the sky" Elijah said.

"But it is too dangerous" Caroline said.

"Do not worry, love, we will arrive long before the full moon" Nik said "We will be alright".

"I don't like this" Caroline said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"But it is necessary" Elijah said ending the conversation.

"He is right, go on boys" Mikael said and the two nodded.

Caroline sighed, why was he being so stupid? He could get hurt or worse.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'll be on my way" Nik informed her as he saw her leaning on his door frame.

"Is it so bad if I told you I don't want you to go?" Caroline said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Should I enjoy the fact that you worry about me?" Nik teased.

"Of course I worry about you, how can I not when you are literally throwing yourself to the wolves" he chuckled at her.

"I'm serious" Caroline said.

"I know you are, sweetheart" he walked towards her, it seems all he can ever do is walk towards her, his hands brushed her cheeks before holding her face in his hands and she put one hand on one of his wrists and looked up to meet his eyes "I will come back, love".

He was so close, she could could just stand on her tip toes and kiss those luscious kissable lips, she would love for him to kiss her with those lips, let him roam her body and kiss every inch of her skin- CAROLINE, Stop it!

"Someone needs to help Elijah and I would not leave Kol to do my job, he is too young" Nik explained "I will return for you, sweetheart".

"I still don't want you to go" she admitted, he looked into her eyes, hesitant for a moment and then said "I know, but I will be alright, we always are".

She was still in his hands, still worried, he leaned over, approaching her slowly

"Niklaus" he heard his father yell, he sighed as he took his hands back to his side, the cold air against her cheeks where his hands were sent her shivers and she found herself wishing they were still there.

"Niklaus, it is time" his father called, more reasons to hate that man, he took his bag and put it over his shoulder, he turned to Caroline and nodded "I will be back before you know it".

She nodded and the two walked out of his chamber. She carried on her chores, helping Rebekah and Esther prepare themselves, and then helped move Henrik to the caves.

The sun was setting, diving deep into the blue ocean far away, the sun was disappearing from the horizon, the beautiful red and orange colors radiating onto the once blue sky and white clouds and Caroline could swear she saw a spotlight shining off from the sun, making the beautiful scene even more magnificent and she would have enjoyed it if she wasn't busy being worried. Nik and Elijah were not back yet, she was getting anxious waiting, she knew she should have stopped him from going, if she just would have asked him one more time to stay.

If she was still a vampire she would have ran off after him, she would have ran after him right now. Instead she was stuck here waiting, she hated waiting, she hated doing nothing, she hated sitting on the side bench being useless, just when she needed her vampirism the most...

"You should come inside" she turned around to be face to face with Rebekah.

"I'm going to wait for them" Caroline announced and turned back around to look outside, she was standing at the entrance of the cave.

"You might catch a cold, Nik would never forgive me if I let you be" Rebekah said, she ignored the way her heart beat faster as she heard what Bekah said, she shook her head and said "I can't stay inside, I just can't".

"I am worried too, Caroline. But if we don't go inside, the beasts might attack and they won't hold off from killing you in a matter of seconds" Rebekah said.

"I'll take my chances" Caroline said, she was being ridiculous, she knew that but she just couldn't stay inside, something was pulling her outside, she couldn't explain this pull, this force, something beyond her control.

"Caroline, please do not do something stupid, you might regret later" Rebekah said "I know Nik would have wanted to see you as soon as he cane but he would not accept you putting yourself in harms way for him".

Rebekah was right, she should go inside but she just couldn't, her neurotic side was showing and her stubbornness was taking a huge space in this conversation. Caroline sighed "Rebekah I just can't go inside".

"Caroline please listen to me, those beasts are harmful creatures, they will only protect one of their own or one's mate, you are neither, please Caroline, for me, go inside" Caroline sighed, she turned towards Bekah and nodded with a sigh.

Night has fallen and the moon was rising, Esther and Mikael fell asleep in one of the cave chambers, Kol and Finn were with Henrik in another chamber, she and Bekah were waiting in the main room of the cave. Caroline was pacing back and forth, stopping every now and then to tap her foot to the ground impatiently, then pacing again.

She was waiting for Rebekah to go to sleep or get distracted, so when Rebekah yawned and tilted her head to the side of her shoulders, she knew she had to take a chance, she tip toed to the entrance and slowly opened the door making sure to lock it before running off. Something was wrong, she could feel it, she has to get to him.

"Nik? Nik? Nik, if you hear me, tell me where you are" Caroline yelled once she reached the woods.

She didn't hear a response, but she heard movement far away in the trees, her eyes widened as her legs bolted away, she ran until she reached a crossroad, she could go left, right or straight forward "Nik?" She yelled for him but was met with dead silence.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she felt a breeze running in her way, carrying her hair with the exfoliated leaves, guiding a path for her to cross, it was crazy, it was like a cliche Disney movie scene, but she knew in her heart that the wind would guide her to Nik, Is she crazy? Yup. But she doesn't care at the moment.

She ran past a tree and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw them, Elijah was wounded, his clothes were tarnished and his face had scratches all over as well as his exposed skin. Nik was dragging him, putting one of his arms around his shoulder and the hunt on the other, she bolted towards them as fast as her feet could.

"Caroline?" Nik asked, what is she doing her? She could have gotten herself hurt.. or worse. He hated to even think of the possibility that something might happen to her.

"I know I would find you" she put Elijah's other arm around her shoulders and carried some of his weight.

"What are you doing here? You are putting yourself at risk" Nik scolded.

"And you aren't?" Caroline shot back "We'll discuss this later, right now, Elijah needs our help".

The trip was silent after that, they reached the cave and opened the door and were welcomed by a very infuriated Rebekah "Caroline, what the bloody hell were you thin- Elijah? Oh dear god, Mother come here".

Esther, Mikael and Kol appeared at that moment in the chamber and all's jaws dropped to the floor as their widened twice in size, Esther was the first to knock out of her trance as she composed herself and exclaimed "I have herbs inside, bring him in".

Kol ran towards his brother's aid and he carried Elijah's weight off Caroline's shoulder and helped his brother get him inside, Esther was healing Elijah with Mikael by her side as Rebekah joined Kol in Henrik's chamber. Caroline sat at the ground of the cave and leaned her back against the wall, she curled up, putting her knees against her chest and wrapping them with her arms to keep the cold wind from her, though to no use, she saw a pair of legs walking towards her, she looked up and saw Nik with a blanket, he wrapped the blanket around her and sat to her left on the ground.

Caroline murmured a thank you and he nodded, after a few moments of silence he finally spoke "You shouldn't have done that, you put yourself in harm's way, the beasts might have.. if they gotten to you.." he couldn't finish his sentences, he felt a burn in his throat and a pain in his gut as he thought of it.

"I know it was an impulsive act, but you were late, really late and I knew something bad happened" Caroline said.

"I do not wish for you to jeopardize your own safety on my account. If a beast had spotted you-" he gazed off, it hurts to even think of it, she took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her "Hey, look at me, look at me, I'm fine, you're fine and Elijah will be fine, everything is alright, no harm done".

"Please promise me you will never put yourself at risk again" Nik said as he brushed his finger across her cheek, she glared at him "If I even suspect you are in danger I will _gladly_ put myself in the same deep mess with you".

He sighed "You are as stubborn as you are beautiful, but that's what I like about you" she blushed at his words as he caressed the redness of her cheek "I love it when you blush at my words, Caroline" the way he said her name was pure sinful and the way he says it with his deep accent would make her melt each time.

She leaned her head against his shoulder but she could feel something was wrong with him, he seemed gazed, confused and saddened, she looked up at him, not moving her head from his resting position that is his shoulder "What's wrong? You seem.. discomforted"

"Nothing, love" she gave him a 'I know you are lying' look and he sighed "When we were at the forest, we ran into one of them, one of the beasts.. he attacked Elijah from beyond his sight, he did not see him coming and Elijah was immediately knocked out and fell unconscious"

She nodded for him to continue "I run to Elijah's aid and step between my brother and the beast with a sword in my hand, ready to attack.. when the beast saw me, he stopped, he simply stopped and looked at me, he lowered his head and I swear I saw him nod in understanding and he left".

"He didn't attack you?" Caroline wanted to confirm this before she jumped to any conclusion.

"He didn't"

"Do you believe you are a wolf's mate?" it pained her to ask, even if she wouldn't admit it, the thought of him being destined to love a woman-

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because a wolf will run for his mate's aid as will a mate to his wolf mate if someone sense the other is in discomfort or danger, especially on a full moon when the bond is so strong and powerful" Nik said "If I was someone's mate, she would have shown up at that moment or any other after that".

"So you're a werewolf?" Caroline asked and he nodded before gazing away "Elijah was attacked but I wasn't".

"Then you have the wolf gene but Elijah doesn't" Caroline said.

"Neither of my parents have the wolf gene" Nik said and Caroline's eyes widened in realization.

"I do not even know if the parents I have in there are my real.. I mean who are my biological parents? Why are they not by my side? Shouldn't they be the one to raise me?" Nik said, after a second to think he added "Mikael is not a one to take a child under his care if he was alone".

"So you think?" Caroline asked.

"I believe daddy dearest does not know I am not his son" Nik said "Do you think Esther is my- ? I mean could she have been unfaithful many years ago?"

"I don't know, Nik" Caroline took the hand he had on her knee in her own and gave it a squeeze "What are you gonna do with your new found knowledge? Will you talk to them of it?"

"No, what Mikael does not know will be better and I do not even want to talk to Esther. I will search for my father without their help" Nik said.

"I will help you" Caroline said, he looked at her with shock and hope and she nodded "Wherever you wanna go, whomever you wanna question, I'm there for you".

She leaned to him once again and spread the blanket so it covered both of them, Nik put his hand behind her back and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him if it was even possible, he smiled as he let himself drift to sleep with Caroline in his arms.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright girls, you all know why you are here but I will explain nevertheless, the Changing of the Season festival is upon us bringing the Autumn breeze to our land, now before I elaborate any further I would like to introduce to you our newest edition, please help me welcome Rebekah and Caroline"

Some waved while other mumbled what seemed like a Hello while Caroline and Rebekah gave a weird awkward nod to them.

"Now as you might know, the festival will be at your hands, traditional rituals will be required as usual, any unique, new and creative idea for activities are accepted and the decorations are for you to handle as well as the dance and the music"

"Any questions? Good, I will leave you to it then"

The girls looked from one to another waiting for someone to speak up with an idea when Caroline took a breath and spoke "I have an idea, since we are welcoming Autumn we can maybe collect colorful exfoliated leaves and use them for decorations and maybe make some tiaras for the women of the village and whatever colors we find and maybe even change the colors, we can use purple, blue, orange, red, anything we want".

"That's a good idea Care" Rebekah said and Caroline smiled before adding "Maybe we can have a desserts buffet like a big table we could use, anyone can put any dessert they make and drinks..."

Caroline blabbered some more while others nodded, Rebekah would add a few comments and a few suggestions here and there and would make an addition to Caroline's ideas, some women spoke every now and then to give ideas too.

"Alright, but how are we to choose what we wish for?" one of the women spoke up.

"We could vote" Caroline suggested and they all gave her a confused look "We can get some paper, we will write all the suggestions we made with a clear checkbox next to it, each girl will be handed a paper and some ink and will put a mark in the box of the suggestions she likes, we will collect the papers and it will be anonymous so do not write your names"

"But how will you know which paper is whose?" one asked.

"That's the point, not knowing who chose what so that everyone can vote freely without being pressured into choosing something because everyone likes it.. we will collect the papers and will count each marked box for each suggestion. Each idea that receives more than half of the group's approval will be used".

"I like this, when do we start?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Put that thing away, no one wants to see that.. You three, those roses go in the back as indicated by the floral chart that you had plenty of time to memorize, yeah thank you" Caroline said as the three walked back to put the flowers as she asked when a voice approached her saying "Now how did I know I would find you at the helm of this ship?"

"Hey Nik, what's up?" Caroline turned to face the boyishly dimpled grin.

"Me? Nothing, I am just here to check on my favorite 21st century woman holding the chair of Mystic Falls beautification committee" he teased, now she was really annoyed, why did she have to tell him that?

"Oh no, I am your favorite 21st century woman period" she teased.

"That, you are" he agreed with a genuine smile "Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"I would like it if you would allow me accompany you to the festival.. as my date" he seemed worried and vulnerable, as if he couldn't get any woman he want with just his dimpled smile and his sweet talk.

"I would love nothing more" she couldn't help the smile that appeared at her face immediately.

"Until our next meet, sweetheart" Nik took her hand and kissed the back of it, looking at her flushed cheeks with admiration. Once he walked away Caroline bit her lip to contain a shriek of happiness but allowed herself to giggle.

"Caroline, where should we put these?" four girls appeared with buckets of colorful exfoliated leaved, the girls had a scared expression on their faces and were shaking in their boots, Caroline smiled at them as she said "Clear a path at the entrance and cover it's sides to mark the path of the entrance".

The girls raised an eyebrow as a shocked expression concurred their faces at Caroline's smile and sweet tone, don't get them wrong, Caroline is great and all, she is good to hang out with but when she gets into planning and decorating mood, she is not the nicest person to piss off or to tell her you forgot her plannings.

"I think it is a trap" one of them whispered.

"We're sorry Caroline, we will get on that" the other girl said.

"Good, tell me when you are done" Caroline smiled which brought the girls more discomfort.

"Caroline, are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad" the girls gave her questioning looks as she gazed at nothing "You can go now".

"Oh right" they all babbled an approval as they carried on their given mission.

* * *

 **Hey guys what's up? Hope you enjoyed it**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed, it means so much to me.**

 **Love you all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So this chapter was mostly dealing with the Full moon and a lot of Klaroline because dah that's why you're reading this.**

 **OK next chapter is the Changing of the Season festival.. I'm probably gonna make more of those festivals, probably for each season that comes along.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyways Follow, Fav and Review if you enjoyed, your feedback is always appreciated, good or bad, just tell me what you think.**

 **Alright I'll catch you in the next chap, until then...**


	6. Changing of the Season- Autumn

**Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for the follows, the favs and the reviews, you're all wonderful.**

 **And I want to break down the time sequence to you**

 **So Caroline has been in the 10th century for almost two months now -As of the festival-**

 **After the festival I will try to add more Klaroline moments and fluff**

 **I will write the important points after that int their relationship and their development or the path to get there.**

 **I'll try to mark the month of the scene where the zero clock is Caroline's arrival at the past.**

 **Anyways enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Morning" Caroline awoke from her sleep and jumped out of bed to greet the Mikaelsons before turning out but only saw Kol so she gave him the morning greet.

"On normal days, you could not wake her with a ten foot Gigantopithecus roaring in her chamber but give her a festival to decorate and she is up with the chickens" Kol teased and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm waiting for Bekah" Caroline said.

"And here I thought you were enjoying my company" Kol joked.

"Clearly you thought wrong" Caroline tease "And you're not funny".

"Now now, Care bear, no need to get feisty" Kol said "Although I enjoy a feisty woman with a sharp tongue".

"Care bear? Really?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What? Not original?" Kol said.

"Far from it actually, both my parents and some of my friends when I was younger" Caroline said.

"Pity, I shall think of another.. though if you take in consideration that I was born a thousand years before any of those lots, I believe I have the name right on that one" he smirked.

"Like I said, not funny" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Actually I was going for charming rather than funny" Kol chuckled.

"Well you're clearly neither" Caroline teased.

"Neither are you but you do not see me complaining" Kol laughed and Caroline playfully pushed his arm and he teasingly moved back to let her believe she actually could move him. She rolled her eyes as she turned around to grab a goblet from the kitchen.

"But feisty nevertheless" Kol finished "I can see why my brother fancies you" he told her back and Caroline would not turn to face Kol for her life, her cheeks were probably way passed red.

"Nik deserves to be loved by someone like you, for everything he went through, everything he _is_ _going_ through, he deserves happiness" Kol said.

"Oh yeah? And if you believe that why do you keep flirting with me?" Caroline tried to change the conversation because her cheeks cannot handle the heat.

"I know my big brother well enough so trust me when I say, he is overly possessive and is not very fond of sharing, I am just trying to give him a push to your way so he can make you swoon over him sooner rather than later"

"Oh yeah? And why the rush?" Caroline took the goblet of water and put it to her lips.

"Because I want to be an uncle as soon as possible" once the words were out of his mouth the water in Caroline's mouth splashed over and Kol chuckled, that bastard waited for her to drink her water to say that, truly a bastard.

"I was joking, Care Bear, no rush in that department" Kol chuckled as Caroline rubbed her hand on her mouth and chin removing the remaining water and cleaning her face.

"Bastard" Caroline mumbled, making Kol chuckle harder.

"Sorry Cherry Carry, just teasing" Caroline rolled her eyes at her given nickname.

"You will not call me Cherry Carry"

"Well I have other suggestions Berry Carry, Carry Merry, Side Hair Care"

"Those don't even make any sense"

"Blondie? Goldilocks?"

"Used and used"

"I will sleep on it and return with another in the morning... Or I could keep calling you darling"

"Well you are not the best in the giving nicknames department, that title has been acclaimed. So darling is alright, though I prefer Caroline or Care" Caroline said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Care" Rebekah appeared in the kitchen "I trust Kol has been less.. well 'Kol' ".

"Charming as ever" Caroline rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

"That does not comfort me" Rebekah said.

"I was on my best behavior" Kol defended.

"That does not comfort me either" Rebekah said.

"Relax Beks, she has been living with us for two months now, she's bound to get used to my enchanting persona" Kol said.

"Come on Bekah, let's go" Caroline said.

"Yes we have only a few days of planning before the big day" Rebekah agreed, the festival was in two days to be exact, a week or so ago, Esther took her measurements and was working on dresses, for her and Rebekah. Actually no, it was set and done but Esther wanted to keep it as a surprise for the day of the festival and spelled it with an invisibility spell so no one could peek.

"Take care, Care Bear" Kol yelled after her with a chuckle earning an eye roll and a door slam.

The two walked over to the other and Caroline immediately took charge like she has been for the past couple weeks in organizing this festival "Alright ladies listen up, now the festival is upon us, we did an amazing job, just look at this place, but the final touches are in order, today and tomorrow we will make sure to keep this place clean and spotless and the day of the festival we will put the leaves and the booze and the food and everything else".

"We will also be lighting up a fire at night just when the dance starts so I will be needing volunteers to help me collect wood for the fire"

"Why do we not let the men take care of that? Collecting wood for the fire does not seem a job for a woman" one of the woman spoke.

"We are doing this because it is not that hard of a mission and it _is_ our job, I promise you we will be back before night falls" Caroline said "Now who wants to come?"

A few women raised there hands, three to be exact, well that was more than she expected so she will take it "I leave Rebekah in charge".

"Really?" Rebekah seemed in disbelief.

"Yeah, you have been a ton of help, Bekah, I trust you can make sure everything is done right?" it wasn't a question but Rebekah nodded to answer and Caroline smiled.

"Alright let's go ladies" Caroline said "Now just to be clear no Figs, they fume the place and leave a smell, make sure the wood you collect isn't too big but not too small that it will die down quickly".

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Caroline, Rebekah come hurry, it is time for you to dress" Esther called and the two girls walked over to her and each took a dress, but the dresses seemed white and plain, they looked up at Esther with a raised eyebrow and she laughed "It's the magic, it will not appear until you are wearing it".

"Thank you mother"

"Thanks Esther"

The two girls walked out and into their chamber and each turned to the wall so they can change freely when Rebekah spoke "So I believe you have a date".

"Uh yeah I am going with Nik, I hope that is not a problem for you" Caroline bit her lip, she totally forgot to tell Bekah, you should always tell your friend if you are going out with said friend's sibling.

"Not a problem actually, I was hoping that you could help me with something" Caroline raised an eyebrow "Someone asked to accompany me to the festival".

"You what?" Caroline turned around at that moment while Bekah was still in her undies.

"Caroline, turn around" Rebekah shrieked and Caroline did.

"You have a date? Who is he?" Caroline asked "Is it the hot guy that always says hi when he walks by when we are getting water because I swear I saw him looking at you while you weren't noticing".

"Wasim, it means Handsome in Arabic" Rebekah said dreamily "Their family moved here from far away when I was a child".

"That's so great Bekah"

"And I need your help" Rebekah said "My brothers are overly protective of me and so is father and I was hoping maybe be there and ease my brothers".

"You want me to talk your brothers into letting him take you to the festival?"

"Something like that. Please Care? He is a really nice guy and I believe he fancies me so please?"

"Okay Beks, I'll try" Caroline said before turning around and Rebekah turned at the exact same time.

"Oh my lord, look at you"

"Girl, forget me, look at you"

Caroline was wearing a dark blue dress with a little gray in it, the sleeves reached her elbows and she put her hair up but let a few strays of hair fall and she was definitely not thinking of how Nik always brushes her cheek when he pulls a hair behind her ear when she made that decision.

Rebekah was in a red dress that had black shapes at the sleeves and abdomen, she let her hair down, letting her natural curls fall loosely as they may like.

"Let's go" Caroline said to Rebekah.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet Nik and go to the festival"

"Oh my bloody bad, Nik told me to tell you to wait here, he wants to literally knock on your door" Rebekah said.

"Oh that's so sweet" Caroline smiled to herself as Bekah left the chamber, she giggled as she thought of him knocking on her door to escort her to the festival, and then laughed when she thought of how it would be like if they were in her time and Nik would knock at her door and get interrogated by her mom and probably her dad if he was still around.

She heard a knock on her door and she skipped towards it with a giggle escaping her lips, _giggling? Skipping? I don't even know you anymore_ she told herself. She opened her door and her eyes immediately made a double take as she scanned Nik up and down in his 10th century clothing, he was definitely wearing a new pants and a new shirt that stuck to his upper body, showing off his build.

She was doing everything she can to stop herself from grabbing him by the shirt and taking him inside to her room, her eyes shot back to his face as the realization that she was checking him out, she blushed as she looked at him and found his eyes glued to her in awe and shock.

"Good evening" Nik said as he composed himself "You look ravishing, love".

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself" Caroline smiled, he gave her a corsage and helped her put it on and then took his arm out for her "Shall we?"

Caroline hooked her arm with his as she smiled "We shall".

The two walked to the living room when the door knocked.

"Now who could that be?" Kol asked with a raised eyebrow as Elijah went to open the door.

"Care Bear, you look stunning as ever" Kol said as he raised his goblet at her and she smiled "Thanks Kol".

"Care Bear?" Nik questioned.

"My new nickname for her, Nik" Kol explained and then Elijah opened the door to reveal Rebekah's date.

"Good evening, Elijah, I am here to escort Rebekah to the festival"

Elijah opened his mouth and closed it, then put his forefinger on his top lip then pointed it at Wasim then looked back at the others standing in the living room, that was the first time Caroline had seen Elijah speechless and confused, she held her laughter since that will certainly not help Rebekah's case.

"Rebekah, what is the meaning of this, sister?" Elijah asked.

"You all have dates, is it so hard for you to believe that someone has asked to escort me?" Rebekah said.

"I do not recall father giving you permission to be escorted" Finn jumped in.

"Brothers, I believe I am allowed to be escorted to a festival which you will all be attending" Rebekah defended.

"Alright, you want to go with this man?" Kol asked and everyone immediately knew something was going to happen, Rebekah nodded and Kol smirked, he walked over to the door "Wasim, my friend, come on in".

Wasim took a hesitant step in and walked over to Rebekah giving her a corsage and she smiled at him, then Kol closed the door with a loud thud.

"Take a seat" Kol said and then the four brother walked closer to Wasim as he sat down. Caroline mentally slapped herself as Rebekah tensed.

"Alright, Wasim as you know, we love our sister dearly and if something were to happen to her, we would be _very_ upset" Kol said with a weird threatening smile, that was the first time Caroline has seen him as an overly protective brother.

"I understand and I can assure you, nothing will come to harm Rebekah, not from me and not from anyone else. I give you my word" Wasim said.

"You see the problem is that you give us your word but your word does not mean anything unless you live up to it" Elijah said.

"So in other words Wasim, what makes you think you are so worthy of our dear sister?" Nik stepped in.

"I care for her and I would not let anyone harm her" Wasim said.

"And how do I know you are not lying?" Finn asked.

"I think we should give him a chance" six heads turned to Caroline in utter shock of what she was saying "We will all be at the dance, nothing will happen without us noticing".

Rebekah sent her a thankful look as the brothers looked at one another's faces having a mental conversation, Caroline could even guess what they are each saying.

 _"What do you say brothers? Should we accept?" Kol asked._

 _"Do not be stupid Kol, we do not know anything about this Wasim to trust him with our sister" Finn said._

 _"But Caroline has a point, we will all be there, we can all look out for her and keep an eye on him" Kol said._

 _"I am not sure, with all the booze and the dancing we might not be at our full Capacity" Elijah said._

 _"With all of us around I highly doubt he would try a thing, he would be an idiot to try" Nik pointed out._

 _Elijah sighed "Alright, we should give him the benefit of the doubt"._

"Alright Young fella, let me make myself clear: you will take my sister, you will treat her properly, you will keep your hands to yourself, your eyes will not travel to another besides my sister and during the dance your hands will not wander as they may, I will keep my eyes on you, even if you are not aware of my presence, I will be there, you will not return her home before one of us is back and you will inform at least one of us and if we shall except you walking her home then and only then may you walk her home" Nik said in a serious and threatening tone "Am I clear Wasim?"

"Crystal" Wasim nodded trying to hide his fear.

"Good" Nik smirked as he saw the fear he was trying to hide and got up to get a goblet of water from the kitchen.

The brothers scattered and Wasim stood, Rebekah turned to Caroline and said "Thank you, you know they would have never allowed for me to go with Wasim if you had not spoke up".

"No problem, but just remember" Caroline turned to Wasim "Don't take me giving you the benefit of the doubt as blind trust so if you break Bekah's heart I won't hesitate to take matters into my hands and break your back".

"Yes ma'am" he nodded, Caroline smirked and Nik walked in offering her his hand "Ready, love?"

"Yes" she took his hand and the two walked out.

The path to the festival was a clear path with stacks of colorful exfoliated leaves as boarder lines on each side, marking the path.

"I assume using the leaves as decoration was your idea?" Nik turned to her with a smirk.

"Yup, I thought we should be using something that marked Autumn and thus exfoliated leaves" Caroline said.

"Clever and creative, what's not to like?" Nik said and Caroline blushed.

"Some might say I am stubborn and impulsive" Caroline joked.

"Well those are some of the qualities I enjoy most about you" she blushed as the two walked through the path.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"A dance, sweetheart?" She turned around to see Nik giving her a hand, she smiled as she took it and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"Have I ever told you my favorite color was blue?" Nik said.

"And is it a coincidence I am wearing blue tonight or is your mother conspiring?" Caroline teased and he laughed.

"Well I wouldn't put it past her" Nik said.

"How have you been doing? You know with everything going on? I know I have been busy with the festival and "

"Caroline, you pulled all this in a matter of a week and a half, I believe my personal issues could be put on hold for a week" Nik said.

"No Nik, don't say that, your issues are always important to me" Caroline said and Nik smiled.

"I promise as soon as tomorrow comes I am yours twenty four seven" Caroline said then blushed as the realization of what she said hit her and awkwardly mumbled "You know with the search and the that".

He smirked as he swirled her around and brought her back to him "You are quite the dancer, love" Nik said.

"Well I had training, I told you I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls" Caroline said.

"Yes like you have mentioned before" Nik said.

"May I cut in?" they stopped and turned around to be face to face with the wicked witch of the west herself.

"No you may not"

"Fine"

"Great, thanks" Tatia moved to take Caroline's place as Nik's partner while Nik glared at Caroline for accepting the dance on his behalf and Caroline glared at Nik for openly and rudely refusing her.

"Niklaus, do not frown, it gives you wrinkles, at least pretend you are not disturbed by my presence" Tatia said as Caroline was out of hearing range.

"How can I when I am busy loathing the moment you appeared and interrupted my time with Caroline?" Nik said as he looked over to Caroline who was grabbing a drink, when a guy approached her, he saw red as Caroline took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Do not worry about her, she found someone to keep her company" Tatia said and he doesn't have to look at her face to know she is smirking evily.

"Care to dance?" Caroline turned to look at the guy with suspicion but accepted his hand nevertheless.

"I'm Aidan" he introduced.

"Caroline"

"Well Caroline" his tone sounded dangerous and the way he said her name was not at all like how Nik said it "What do you say you and I ditch these bullocks and find our own entertainment".

"Uuumm no thanks, I am really liking it here" she looked around for Nik, and as if on cue his eyes shot over from Tatia to lock with hers.

"Are you sure? I can make it worth your while" he said with a sadistic grin that Caroline knew was no good.

Nik as in sensing her discomfort danced with Tatia closer to her, he locked eyes with her and nodded and she nodded back.

"I'm sure, now spin me" he complied and spun her and at the same time Nik spun Tatia, he let Tatia go and Caroline left the guy and the two jumped into each other's arms as they laughed. Tatia and Aidan seemed confused and enraged but danced anyways.

"Thank you for saving me, he was beginning to scare me" Caroline laughed.

"You should know by now, love, I would not let anything or anyone hurt you" Nik said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Niklaus" he turned to see Wasim with Rebekah "I would like to inform you and ask permission of you to escort Rebekah home".

"Is one of my brothers home?" Nik asked showing his big brother face.

"Yes Finn has returned to your home" Wasim said.

"And what do you plan to do after you escort her home?" Nik asked.

"I plan to bid her goodnight with a kiss to her hand" Wasim said.

"And after that?"

"I plan to respectably go back to my own home" Wasim said.

"Alright you may go after informing Elijah and Kol" Wasim nodded and the two walked away to find Elijah.

"You know you don't have to do that" Caroline said.

"And what am I doing?" Nik turned to her amused.

"Being all big brother protective and stuff.. The guy probably would have pissed his pants" Caroline said and Nik laughed.

"Sweetheart I never tire of hearing you say the strangest things" Nik said "And just so you know this is the best way to decide wither or not he is worthy of my sister".

"And how so?"

"Rebekah is a nice girl who lets her heart fall for people who do not deserve it. I want the best for my sister and the best is not him. I want my sister to have someone who will love her unconditionally, he will risk himself for her safety and who will stand up for her and for himself" Nik explained and Caroline nodded in understanding.

"Do you not have brothers to look out for you?" Nik asked.

"No I am an only child though Stefan is the closest to a brother I can get" Caroline said.

"Stefan?" He asked.

"My best friend" Caroline said.

"You know I have just realized you have not shared a thing from your past though you know all about my life" Nik said.

"My life is not that interesting" Caroline said.

"Really? And here I thought your best friend sending you to the future was just another weekly adventure" Nik teased and Caroline playfully punched his arm as he laughed.

"Come, there is one more dance fore the festival ends" Caroline said.

"Sweetheart you are just a mass of energy and sunshine, aren't you?" Nik teased.

"Yes I am. Come on, I organized this whole thing I want to at least get to enjoy it" Caroline said "I might not even be here for the winter festival so I want to dance like there is no tomorrow".

He felt his heart ache as she reminded him that she will be leaving, He wishes she would stay here but right now she was looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes how could he deny her anything? He sighed as he let her drag him for one more song, this song was unlike the rest, it was more fast and upbeat and Caroline danced freely to the music, it was a delightful scene, she was relaxed and free and herself. Nik could not help but smile as he danced next to her.

When the song ended he escorted her back to the house, before she went to open the door he stopped her.

"Caroline" he put a hand on the hand she had on the door knob, she looked up from their hands to look at him.

"I quite enjoyed my time tonight, thank you for the wonderful evening" Nik said.

"It's me who should be thanking you, even with all the booze and the music, if you weren't there I wouldn't have had half as much fun as I did" Caroline said, she turned to him and with one quick move kissed his cheek right next to his mouth.

He slowly approached his lips to hers and he captured her lips with his in a sweet tender kiss. Caroline didn't respond at first, she was shocked, but then she came back to reality and moved her lips against his. He couldn't explain how his heart fastened when she brought her hands to his cheeks to cup his face.

After a few seconds they broke the kiss but Caroline rested her foreheads against his, with her hands still cupping his face, he smiled at her, showing his boyish dimpled smile, and she bit her lip as she caught him staring at her eyes.

He placed a last little peck at her lips and she blushed.

Caroline was waiting for him to do that for two months now and she was not about to end the moment there, she put her hands on his shoulder and slammed her lips against his with more power, capturing them in a different kiss than the one before, this was more passionate and aggressive, and although he was shocked at first he regained himself and moved his lips.

Her back was pushed against the door with both his hands on it from each side of her, she gasped at the motion and he pressed his tongue inside her mouth and the two fought for control as she hooked her hands behind his neck bringing him even closer if that was possible.

When the kiss broke he laid his forehead against hers as he locked eyes with her, she smiled at him and he said "You are a glorious kisser, love". She bit her lip as she blushed.

"Nik? Nik, is that you out there?" came Rebekah's voice from inside, she felt Nik's breath against her skin as he signed in frustration at Rebekah's intrusion, he gave her his hand to stop leaning against the door and then Rebekah open it.

"Nik? Caroline? What are you doing outside?" Rebekah said as she opened the door and walked away from them.

"Well nothing now" Nik glared at his sister's back and Caroline chuckled at his annoyed expression.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline stood up from her bed and walked quietly to the kitchen to grab a goblet of water.

"Can't sleep or is it a bad dream?" She jumped as the familiar tone pierced the quietness of the night.

"Did not wish to scare you" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Can't sleep" she answered his previous question "Been thinking about tonight".

"Having regrets?" She could not see his fave but she knew there were vulnerability in his eyes, even if he did hide it well, which is ridiculous because look at him, he could wink at a girl and she would melt into his arms.

"No regrets" she answered honestly and his face formed a smile that she did not see "I am just not in the mood to sleep".

"Come" he took her hand and walked her out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" But her question was answered when he opened the door to his chamber "Are you crazy? Mikael would kill me if he saw me entering your chamber" he took her inside as she said so and closed the door.

"And with the door closed?" She was half yelling half whispering at him.

"Relax Caroline, unfortunately we will not be doing any of what you're thinking" she blushed as he jumped to his bed "We will sit and talk since you are in no mood to sleep".

She thought about it for a moment before nodding "Fine" she sat at the edge of his bed and spoke "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"I wanna talk about you" Nik said "Your home, your friends, your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life".

"Where do I start? Okay so I am an only child, I live with my mom, my parents are divorced, they do not live together, my best friends: Bonnie and Elena. Both I have known since I was little, Bonnie was always nice and sweet and selfless and she would do anything for her friends" Caroline said "And Elena, okay this is going to sound weird so don't think I am crazy but Elena is identical to Tatia, I am not talking about having the same skin tone or the same eyes, when I say identical I mean identical and this other girl Katherine was too".

"Well if I did not know you were sent a thousand years to the past by your witch best friend I would have called you crazy" Nik teased.

"And then there is Stefan, he is my best friend, unlike his brother Damon who is a complete ass" Caroline said.

"So you and this Stefan?" she couldn't help the smirk at her lips as she heard the jealousy in his tone "No, Stefan is cool but I would not date him to save my life, he is like a brother to me".

"Okay so about a year ago.." She carried on with her story of memories she had with her friends when they were growing up, when they were at the Lockwood mansion pool and she tried to push Tyler in but ended falling herself. She told him, carefully not to mention vampires or that stuff, it was not like she doesn't trust him because she does but she was too afraid of his reaction to her when he finds out that she is an undead blood sucking vampire, she would keep that to herself at the moment.

They talked all night as she told him more about her friends and the future and he told her stories of his siblings and when morning came she left his room and went to Bekah's room to not let any suspicion stand.

* * *

 **Hey guys what's up? Thank you to everyone who followed faved or reviewed, you're too kind, love you all**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and if you are not following then why not? It's only one click away.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I'll catch you next chap.**


	7. A Birthday

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is long overdue and I am sorry for that but on the bright side I am free till October since I never do any school homework so that leaves us till the exams in Oct.**

 **Anyways thank you for your follows, favs and reviews.. much appreciated, love you all.**

 **By the way, I am assuming you know The originals will be delayed and start in 2017, what's with that? Like my favorite tv shows coming back is the only reason I was ready to tolerate school.**

 **I do not own tvd or to.. obviously because if I did I would not be writing fanfictions right now.**

* * *

 ** _Two months and a half since Caroline's arrival.._**

"Nik?" she whispered.

"Yes love?" she shrieked as she turned around to a smirking amusingly Nik.

"Stop that" Caroline hissed as he chuckled but closed him mouth and listened carefully when she said "I found something, I was checking around and found there is only one clan near the New World, one clan, other clans live further away but not any would be close enough for Esther to meet someone".

"We would need to learn more about them at first, we cannot simply go up to them and ask who shagged Esther twenty something years ago" Nik said with sadness in his eyes.

"I know that's why I arranged a plan for us" Caroline said.

"Us?" he questioned quirking an eyebrow as he turned to her.

"Yes us, I am not letting you go alone" Caroline said.

"Love if you are worried about me, you are in the wrong here, see _I_ am the werewolf" Nik said.

"I am coming with" Caroline said.

"No, you will be putting yourself at risk, I will not allow it" Nik said then immediately regretted it because now Caroline will be insistant more than ever to come along, simply to show him that he cannot control her or make decisions for her.

Caroline crossed her arms across her chest and with a shrug of her shoulders and voice calm as ever said "That is not your decision to make, I will be going and you can't stop me" she brushed past him "Come on aren't you coming?"

"Where are we going?" Nik asked.

"To find your father" Caroline said.

"And what is the plan?" Nik asked as he walked faster to catch up to her.

"I'll tell you on the way, when there are no prying ears around" she whispered and he nodded.

* * *

Nik walked into the village causing a few men's heads to turn up into his direction "Excuse me, anyone here who may be able to help?"

Three men got up from where they were sitting gathered in front of Nik and Caroline as Caroline caught eye of one sneaking to the back, probably to call the Alpha.

"And what is it you want?" one man growled.

"I require help, the lady and I seem to have lost our way and cannot find a path back to the village" Nik explained as he pulled Caroline closer to him, he still didn't like this, her being here was too dangerous, bloody hell _him_ being there was too dangerous, the wolf gene is rarely sensed in human form so they may not even recognize him.

A few men gathered around the other three and were staring them up and down with curiosity and threat, when one of the men spoke "Sorry sir we do not-"

"Men" they heard a voice come and instantly the crowd divided into two, one on the right and one on the left, revealing a path for someone to walk, that someone, _The Alpha,_ walked in the line and stood in front of Caroline and Nik.

"What is it that we may be of help with?" Alpha asked.

Nik stopped for a moment looking the man up and down discreetly to not bring attention.

 _"Observation is key, look around you for someone you may have seen around before in the village, maybe Esther didn't cut him out of your life completely"_ Caroline's voice rang in his head from their previous conversation.

"The lady and I were traveling and we seem to have lost our way, may one of you be kind enough to show us the way?" in any other time, he would have kicked himself if he heard himself saying that.

 _"Stick to the story, make it believable and don't get nervous"_ Caroline's voice echoed again.

"It would really be appreciated" Nik said, Alpha stared at him for a moment or two, taking in his features.

"Of course" Alpha said and everyone else's eyebrows rose as their jaws dropped, what has just happened? Wolves are known to be very rude and vicious when it comes to outsiders, that's what Nik and Care were counting on, that the wolves will be very threatening to Nik's safety and his father would speak up on his behalf. Did the Alpha believe they were no threat at all so he didn't want to waste his time with them or did he have a heart warming moment?

Whatever it was, they did not like it, it was not natural and clearly neither did his pack, one of the three men that were originally standing alone in front of them spoke "But Alpha I-"

"Beta, one of you, take the mister and the misses and set them at the right to the path, make sure they are safely on the path and return immediately after that" Alpha said with a stern voice that confirmed he was not sending a message to kill them but was really serious about them going home safely.

Beta nodded and he walked the two back to the right path and left them, walking alone.

"Well that was a bust" Caroline said.

"If by that you mean a total failure then yes, I agree" Nik said.

"I can't believe the Alpha just sent us to go safely, how could he just do that?" Caroline said "How dare he be so nice and friendly to strangers who lost their path?"

Nik did not laugh at her attempt to lighten the mood, he was disappointed, it was his fault for believing it would be that easy to find him, of course it wouldn't be.

"Hey, cheer up, Failure is the opportunity to begin again more intelligently" Caroline said "Today we observed, we researched and we will go back again with a better plan, we are not giving up".

Nik looked at her and his lip quirked up to form a small smile as he nodded, yes, they would find him eventually, how many men in that clan were anyways? Fifteen? Twenty? Probably. They would find him sooner or later, of that he was sure.

"Come, let us hurry back or the villagers might make assumptions of our whereabouts and our doings" Nik said as he increased the speed and Caroline lifted her dress up slightly to able her to run.

* * *

"Caroline" Henrik called as he saw the blonde walking around at the house.

"Yes, Henrik? Are you feeling better?" Caroline asked concerned, his recovery took longer than expected earning about a week addition and at the time she was busy planning the festival which his parents did not allow him to go to so she hasn't seen him in a while.

"Yes, much better I assure you" Henrik said "Which is why I ask to speak to you.. I wanted to thank you and apologize for disturbing you that night, I am sure you were peacefully asleep when I so rudely-"

"Don't mention it, Henrik and if you are worried you were a burden then let me assure you, you were not" Caroline said with a warm smile that assured Henrik she was sincere and not just saying what she was to be polite, but he would carry out his original plan "But I intend to make it up to you".

"Oh Henrik, you do not have-"

"Nonsense, I will make it up to you and you will love whatever I am planning" Henrik said.

"Alright Henrik, I will be waiting for your plans to come into motion" Caroline smiled.

"It already is" Henrik said with a smirk, Henrik turned her around slowly.

"Wait, what? What do you- Oh my god" Caroline said covering her mouth as she gasped in shock. The round table was covered with a red sheet with a golden candlestick in the middle, the table was set, the lights went down and the Mikaelson siblings appeared with a double chocolate cake that she taught them how to bake, Kol waved his hand and candles lit up across the room.

"Happy Birthday Caroline" they all said in unison.

"Oh my god, you guys, I can't believe it.. how did you know?" Caroline asked turning to Nik first for answers since he was the most obvious choice.

"I remembered you talking about all your activities with your friends on birthdays, not all traditions were met I'm afraid, but we recreated what is available" Nik said.

"Starting with.." Kol took a piece of paper and zapped a Quill to his hand "Dinner at the Grill, check" he crossed it off and Caroline chuckled.

"You guys didn't have to do all that" Caroline said.

"Nonsense Care, you have been nothing but kind to us ever sense you set foot in this time" Rebekah said.

"Please it's you who have been kind to me, you took me into your home when you didn't even have to" Caroline said "I never got to thank you for that".

"You are not in need to thank us, Caroline, it is our pleasure to have you" Elijah said "Please, sit, be our guest".

Caroline took her seat as the other Mikaelsons sat down across the table, Caroline looked at the candle on the cake '18', guess she finally reached the age she wanted, she remembered how upset she was when she realized vampires never get old and so she would never turn 18, she thought of how they might have gotten an '18' candles but assumed it was magic.

She went to blow the candles but it put out when she was just taking a breath, she closed her mouth as she glared at the candle, it lit up again, she closed her eyes and wished, she blew out the candles and opened her eyes, it was still lit, Caroline pouted then tried again to no success.

Rebekah and Nik held back their laughter as Kol tried to look away for two reasons, the first being that if he looked at her he will burst into fits of laughter and the second was because then he was the one messing with looked at Kol disapprovingly but his lips would curve every two seconds but he stopped them from smiling, Finn seemed indifferent as always while Henrik giggled.

"You think it's funny, don't you?" Caroline turned to the Mikaelsons after a few moments of frustration, every time she took a breath the candle would put out and lit again and when she blows it would not be affected. The Mikaelsons all couldn't hold their laughter any longer.

"Sorry darling, just messing with you" Kol said between laughter and then shut the magic off leaving Caroline to blow out the candle peacefully for once.

They all clapped as their laughter dialed down, "Happy birthday, love" Nik said as he sent her a wink that the others did not see, she smiled and a light red blush appeared at her cheeks as she thanked him, he smirked as he saw the affect he had on her, she always looked adorable when she blushed.

"Now you'll have to excuse us for taking the cake away, I promise we will bring it back but Grumpy and Buzz Kill Bob over there insisted on having cake after dinner" Kol said as he gestured to Elijah and Finn, who glared at him, she laughed, mostly because how the words 'Buzz Kill Bob' fell from his accented mouth.

"Excuse us for wanting to respect table manners" Elijah scuffed annoyed.

"Oh that's okay Elijah, I don't mind" Caroline said with a smile.

"Alright, let us eat" Kol said as Rebekah put the food on the table for everyone to enjoy what they want.

* * *

"Alright, cake time" Rebekah put the cake in front of Caroline and handed her a knife. After the cut it and put each one a piece Rebekah warned "I warn you, this is my first time baking alone and it might not be all that well".

"I'm sure it's delicious, Bekah" Caroline assured.

"I would not put my money on that" and just as Bekah outed those words Kol's coughing and choking ringed in their ears, they all turned to him with a raised eyebrow "Bekah I do not believe you can even consider this chocolate".

Elijah tasted and crunched his nose in disgust but did not utter a word and hid his revulsion, Caroline laughed when she took a bite of the cake "It's okay Bekah, it's not that bad really, they're exaggerating".

"Love you do not have to be lie to her, I promise you she will like you either way" Nik said as he took Caroline's arm and looked at her as if he was serious and then his lip curved into a smirk.

"Rebekah, thank you for trying, please do not try again" Finn said.

"Yo- You- You're mean.. you _all_ are" Rebekah pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Relax Rebekah, my first try was at least ten times worst" Caroline comforted her.

"You're just saying that" Rebekah said.

"No I'm serious, the first time I burnt the chocolate and doubled the flour.. it did not end well" Caroline said "And I'm not even going to mention the weed brownies".

"Weed brownies?" Nik questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That's another story for another time" Caroline smirked.

* * *

"Presents time.. open mine first" Rebekah beamed as she took a medium sized box wrapped with red wrapping and a white bow, she handed it to Caroline, who took it eagerly. She opened it excitedly and gasped as she saw the components, a few mugs, four to be exact, white one with a big blue letter 'C', white one was written on it in black Cursive 'Wake up and be Awesome', white one was with two pink zig zag lines and the last one was black with a smiley.

"I love it Bekah, thank you, thank you, thank you" that girl is the ultimate D-I-Y queen.. if only she knew what it meant.

"I figured since you drink three to four cups of hot chocolate every day-"

"I love it Bekah"

"Alright my turn" Kol brought his gift and handed it to her "I am sure you will love it".

She opened the box with a questioning gaze but her mouth opened in shock as she took out a jar, the darkness outside was blocked by the blue colors of the fireflies in the jar, lighting up from the center of the circle they formed sitting as Kol waved his fingers and all the candles were put out, leaving the only light shinning from the firefly jar.

"This is so cool" Caroline was left speechless and in shock "You were right, I love it, thank you Kol".

"No problem, darling" Kol smirked as he lit the candles up again and sat down on the couch next to Rebekah.

"I suppose I am to be next" Elijah said as he got a box, a heavy box, Caroline noted as she took the box into her hands, she opened the cover and was met with a bunch of 10th literature novels, and one book being a translator from the old English language to pictures so she would understand it better, she looked up from her shock to Elijah when he spoke "I apologize for I realize this may not have been in your wish list bu-"

"Elijah I love it, you don't have to apologize" Caroline said with an honest smile, yes she will, she would read them all and will not only understand them but will also learn the old English writing "I assure you I will enjoy reading it".

Elijah smiled at the young blonde for showing interest in his particular present, he was not as familiar with her likings as Rebekah was but that was only his sister's fault for she is the one who would suffocate Caroline and never leave her side.

"Alright I believe it is my turn" Finn said with a smile, Caroline smiled, she had never been the closest to Finn, he always was out doing chores or with his mom, he seemed like a mama's boy, so she doesn't know him that well, in the last three months and a half or so of her stay he had probably said five words to her, those were four of them. Finn handed her a small box and Caroline opened it eagerly.

"It is from Henrik and I" Finn informs as she opens the box to view it's contents, it was a card deck with a medieval background, she honestly didn't know what to say, she was never a one for playing cards but she appreciates the thought, she raises her head from the box to thank them when Henrik spoke.

"It is spelled, the cards could be used to play cards with or reveal to you your fate.. well not exactly your fate planned out in details but it can show you when a storm is coming and when your spring will be blossoming" Henrik spoke.

"Thank you, truly, I love it, I love all your presents, you really didn't have to" Caroline said.

"I do hope you have room for one more present, sweetheart" Caroline turned to Nik who had a wooden box in his hand, she raised an eyebrow as she took the box and opened it, her eyes widened as she saw the drawing of her next to a horse, Caroline knew she was pretty, but this was simply beautiful, is that what he sees when he looks at her?

"I did not know if you would appreciate it and maybe you won't but-" Nik started but Caroline shut him "Shshsh, shut up Nik".

Kol laughed at Caroline shushing Nik before Caroline shot her head up from her gaze as her cheeks grew red at her bluntness and rudeness and started babbling "I mean I love it, thank you, this is amazing, what I meant was that it's wonderful.. sorry if I came across as rude".

But Nik was smirking at her and holding back his laughter, he always was amused by Caroline's unique reactions or actions, and he did not see them as rude but rather pleasant and entertaining, and she looked quite adorable with that shade of red, once she realized he was smirking at her she shut her mouth and flushed a deeper shade.

"And I'm babbling" Caroline acknowledged and the rest burst into laughter. Once their laughter dialed down, Caroline looked up at Nik and smiled "Thank you, Nik. I love it".

"No need to thank me, love" Nik smiled as sent her a wink that the rest of his siblings did not spot and Caroline blushed.

* * *

Caroline shot up from her bed and looked to the side "Rebekah?"

No answer, Caroline smirked as she jumped up from her bed and tip toed out, once she reached Nik's room the door opened by itself to reveal a shirtless Nik opening the door for her with a smirk at his face.

"Hey" Caroline said as she walked in and gave him a quick peck as she passed him, he closed the door behind her as she jumped to the bed and he jumped after her.

"So how are you feeling? I mean with today's events with the search for your father and all?" Caroline asked as she laid her head on his bare chest, it was like that for about two weeks now, every night after Rebekah falls asleep, she rushes to his room and they talk. If they hadn't spent the day together they would each talk about their day, and if not they would talk about everything they found and any clues to his father.

It was like that, they weren't doing anything physical, just talking, laughing as quietly as they could, they would share a peck or two but that was the line since Caroline wanted to take things slow and Nik wanted to wait for marriage, they did not speak of it, they just mentally agreed where the line stands.

They mostly were putting clues to solve the mystery of Nik's father, Caroline would occasionally refer to the two of them as Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson or the Dynamic Due Batman and Robin, Nik never understood the references so sometimes Caroline would tell him the stories of each team.

He never cared for the teams but rather enjoyed the passion in her eyes when she spoke of something she was found of, apparently "Comic Books" of Batman and Robin and other heroes were a little too "Nerdy" for her reputation so she would get Jeremy, Elena's brother, to buy comic books for her and exchange them after Elena and the other girls were asleep at one of the sleepovers, the two were apparently best friends behind Elena's back.

"I am still not sure, everything we have leads to a dead end" Nik sighed and Caroline put an arm on his shoulder for reassurance "Hey, listen to me, we will find him, no matter how long it takes".

"How are you doing love? I hope you enjoyed the party" he hoped and Caroline nodded with a smile "I loved it".

"I am happy for that" Nik pecked her lips.

"I have a new plan for tomorrow" Caroline said with gleam in her eyes once Nik released her lips, he smirked at her "I know you do, sweetheart" he pecked her lips again.

After several hours of talking she had to go back to her room, Nik sighed "I would much rather you would stay here".

"Right, I am sure Mikael will have much acceptance of that" Caroline said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Nik sighed, he knew she was right and he also knew the only way for them to spend more time together would be for him to court her, but she was not ready to accept his proposal.. not yet, but she will be.

Caroline jumped from his bed pecked his lips and started walking out "I'll see you in the morning".

"Goodnight Caroline" Nik said.

"Goodnight Nik" Caroline whispered before closing the door behind her. Nik smiled at the closed door before turning to the other side at the bed, someday they would have their own bed and she would stay till the morning, they would both not worry about Mikael and they would be happy in each other's arms, that much he knew.

* * *

 ** _Four months since Caroline's arrival.._**

"I shall be back soon, Caroline" Rebekah said as she closed the door behind her and Caroline was just happy Bex didn't ask her for the millionth time if she will be okay home alone with Nik. Bekah had to collect a few herbs for her mother and Caroline wasn't feeling too well to go out.

"Nik" Caroline called and Nik popped his head up to look at her, Caroline walked towards him and he put an arm around her waist bringing her closer into his embrace and welcomed her with a passionate kiss that devoured her lips.

They retreated slowly and Caroline opened her eyes to look with his and smiled as he said "I've been waiting to do that all morning".

"Well that makes two of us" Caroline said, she stepped out of his embrace and walked to her room and took a wooden box out from under her bed, she brought it to the table in front of Nik.

She removed the lid and took out its contents, a map, a few sketches, some information they had collected.

"Alright now, here is a sketch of your mother, now I am going to compare the details of your features to hers.. let's see she has blonde hair and brown eyes, you however you have dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes but in direct sun light they would appear more baby blue and at dark more greenish"

He smirked as he saw the blush at Caroline's cheeks, his heart beat faster as the information, that Caroline was noticing so many things about him, sunk in and he felt a warm feeling rush over him.

"Right so your father would probably have dark hair and blue eyes" Caroline said "So what do we know so far?"

"He is a wolf, he has dark hair and blue eyes and he is not an Omega" Nik said and Caroline raised her eyebrow at the last one and he explained "The wolves are ranked Alpha, Beta and Omega, Alpha being the first, Beta second in command and Omega are the rest".

"Each one has power over the ones beneath him and that night when I told the wolves to stop and back off, they did, no hesitation.. Omegas cannot command other wolves therefor I am not an Omega meaning neither is my father"

Caroline nodded at the new information before asking "And that's good.. right?"

"Yes because Omega constitute the majority of the pack and as the ranking escalates the number decreases, there is only one Alpha male, but there might be ten or more Betas"

"That's good, that would help us accelerate the process of finding him" Caroline said and Nik nodded.

"Okay let's see what else we can find" Nik said and Caroline looked back at the contents "Okay so if Esther was to meet him I doubt Mikael would know of it, so he must have been away for a trip..."

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you to everyone who followed favorited and reviewed, I love you all**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I hope you like Caroline's interactions with the Mikaelsons, tell me what you think of Caroline's birthday.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I feel like this chap was shorter than usual.. hhmm no prob I am updating soon**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I'll catch you in the next chap**


	8. The L Word

**Hey guys thank you for the follows and the favs and the reviews, you are all so amazing** ️.

 **Okay without any further ado Chapter 10, let's go.**

* * *

 ** _Four months since Caroline's arrival.._**

"Brother?" Nik looked at his side to meet face to face with his older brother.

"Yes, Elijah?" Nik asked, they were still hunting and they split into teams, Elijah and him being one much to Elijah's insistence. Nik had wondered about that but decided to let it be at the moment.

"I wish to speak to you of a matter of at most important" and there it was, that is why he insisted, Nik really did not want to talk to Elijah while they were hunting for food because Mikael could appear at any given moment and he would not take kindly to them talking instead of working.

And of course he would take it out on him and him only, for as it seems the rest of his siblings had a bloody golden crown upon their heads, or was it that he alone Mikael could not stand?

Although that brought a little relief to him, the thought of Mikael raising his hand at Rebekah or Kol or worse Henrik made him sick, he would never allow for that to happen the same way his elder brothers and mother let that happen to him.

But in all honesty he had to admit sometimes it still wounds him the fact that he never raised a hand upon his siblings but constantly beat him up with a bloody whip for the littlest of things.

He realized he has not given Elijah an indication that he was listening so he nodded his head and said "And that matter would be?"

"T's Tatia" Elijah said and Nik had to literally stop himself from rolling his eyes and his brother continued "I have developed feelings for her and I cannot hid that any longer, we have been spending a great deal of time in each other's company".

"You don't say" Nik stopped himself from laughing, has Elijah believed himself and Tatia to have been discreet? As if the whole village did not know of their encounters. Well maybe not Mikael or the woman _and_ Elijah would be six feet under ground now.

"I know of your previous feelings for the woman but since the day Miss Forbes has come to live with us you have barely spared her a glance and I truly believed you had lost interest in her.. frankly I cannot see how such a thing would happen though" Elijah murmured the last part and Nik rolled his eyes, it seems the allure of the woman stuck deeply with Elijah, at last he could not see her true colors.

"She is a good woman" _Good woman my ass_ , "And I understand it is difficult for me to ask such a thing of you but I wish for your blessing.. I intend to court her".

"Brother if you truly believe I have any feelings for that woman any longer you are oblivious.. however if you are looking for my permission I would say that I would not stop you nor will I care if you court her, but Elijah do be careful, I do not believe she is to be the woman you believe her to be.. do be careful brother" Nik said with honesty.

"I assure you brother, she is the most magnificent woman my eyes have laid upon and your acceptance means much to me" Elijah said.

"You two" they turned to look at Kol and sighed in relief to the acknowledgment that the voice did not belong to Mikael, Elijah turned with an indifferent face as ever and asked "Yes brother? What shall we do for you?"

"Father sent me, something about leaving the real work to the most handsome, strongest, most charming Mikaelson" Kol said smugly and Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Then where is he? Is he behind you?" Nik teased and a smirk rose to his lips as his brother's smirk flattened and glared at him while Elijah glared at the childish in both his siblings.

"You are not funny brother" Kol said with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you wish for Kol?" Elijah said growing annoyed with this conversation.

"Many things my dear brother, none _you_ can provide" Kol said "But right now? Father has sent me to help, apparently you two are in need of someone as strong and brave as I -"

"Give it a rest, brother" Nik cut him off and Kol frowned as he murmured something along the lines of 'no sense of humor' and 'Caroline is a better company' that Nik barely heard.

The three turned around and continued their mission, Kol had eventually spotted their dinner and the three took the hunt back with them.

Nik sighed, tonight was the full moon, if only he could leave his family, follow his instincts and run with the wolves, feel the cool Autumn breeze across his skin as he accelerated through the green fields, oh how he wished to be set free.

He could imagine himself running, not as a wolf but as himself, with Caroline by his side, he would run his fingers through her golden locks as he tasted her lips, hearing her call his name with her angelic voice as he-

"Niklaus are you listening to me?" Elijah snapped him out of his gaze and he frowned, why must everyone be such a-

"Niklaus" Elijah said again.

"Yes brother I am listening" Nik said rolling his eyes.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Rebekah?" Caroline called for her fellow blonde as she was standing at the door of the house, she still had a few chores to finish, most of were collecting soft fruits and such from the woods, the full moon was tonight, Nik and the other men would be back soon, Esther was collecting herbs just in case anything happens and she would need to use her powers to heal someone.

"Yes Caroline?" Rebekah asked as she popped up in front of her.

"I am off to gather berries and soft fruits, my last chore for the day" Caroline said then turned around and started walking but was stopped by Rebekah's voice calling to wait for her, Caroline turned around to face her "I don't think that is a good idea, you still have chores before night falls, I just wanted to let you know".

"Be careful and hurry, please? The full moon will be rising tonight" Rebekah informed and Caroline nodded before walking off to the forest.

She had spent the last four months here, this was her third full moon and she already knew what to do, collect fruits, get blankets and go to the caves. She had to admit it was getting kinda boring, dare she says it, she misses Mystic Falls crazy vampire drama.. not all of it, certainly not the Damon, Elena, Stefan love triangle.

Her mind drifted to her mom, how was she doing? What did her friends tell her? Did she even ask about her? She would like to assume she did, even if her mother and her weren't very close, she knew she cared and she would have noticed her daughter's absence.

She heard a movement in the bushes and turned around to face whomever was the person behind her, she was surprised to see a familiar face but a not so familiar person, she met eye to eye with the doppelganger from that other day.. what was her name? Rebekah certainly cursed it many times, Talia? Tania? TATIA.

"Hey, Tatia right?" Caroline asked, she would like to be friendly despite everything Rebekah said about her. Even though she trusted Rebekah's words when she said Tatia was a 'Bloody Muppet Wench with bloody devil horns under that bloody hair and a tail to match' but there was no point in being mean to someone you just met.

"Yes, Caroline, if I am correct, I heard many things of you" Tatia said through a forced smile and Caroline could tell this girl doesn't like her.

"Uuumm yeah, it's nice to meet you but I really should be going, it is getting dark and the full moon is tonight" Caroline said and moved to walk away but Tatia stopped her as the fake smile fell from her face and spoke deviously "I am well aware of tonight's moon, that is why you will not be going anywhere".

"What? What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused, that's when she felt pain hit her in the back of her head, her body flew forward towards Tatia but she moved out of the way and let Caroline fall to the ground.

"Careful, would not want to ruin my dress" Tatia scolded someone, she assumed the one who hit her, she forced her eyes open to look at a man, he was the one who wouldn't take a hint at the Autumn festival, Aidan.

"Sorry, m'lady" he said and Caroline rolled her eyes before getting up with shaky legs but that didn't stop her from kicking Tatia hard as she yelled "Bitch".

Tatia she got up brushing the dirt off her dress "Now, now, Caroline, that was very un-lady like".

"You idiot, you did not hit her hard enough" Tatia scolded and Aidan moved to Caroline to hold her in her place but she punched him in the guts and sent him off balance with a kick to his manhood where she knew would really hurt. He screamed in pain and Tatia had an annoyed yet scared expression on her face.

Caroline jumped at Tatia and pushed her against a tree "You bitch".

"You continue to say that but I am still ignorant to the term" Tatia said with a smug smile hiding the panic in her eyes and Caroline pushed her again, this time harder and Tatia's head hit the tree with a forceful thud. Caroline felt a pain hit in the back of her head and she fell helplessly to the ground.

She felt another hit, the sky darkens as her eyes shut and succumbed to the darkness taking over her.

"What shall I do with her?" Aidan asks.

"Leave her, the beasts are to arrive shortly" Tatia said "All the more reason to leave" Aidan nodded as he followed Tatia back to the caves leaving Caroline's helpless body laying in the dirt.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"You have returned" Esther acknowledged her husband and sons as they entered the caves "Finally I was worried".

"Do not worry mother, we have simply ran into trouble but all is well" Finn said.

"Oh what kind of trouble? With the hunt? Is one of you hurt?" Esther asked growing even more worried.

"No nothing you need to worry of, mother" Elijah smiled and Esther nodded.

"Where is Caroline?" he has had this bad feeling at the bottom of his stomach for quite some time now, it's like a dagger to his heart and a stake to his stomach all with an ache pounding at the back of his head, it was as if something was wrong and he could not help but think of Caroline.

"She is finishing her chores, gathering fruits.. although she should have returned by now" Esther said as she frowned slightly growing a bit worried.

"Bekah" Nik called and she appeared in front of him with a smile "Has Caroline returned yet?" her smile fell as her eyes widened.

"Has she not returned? I thought she was here" Bekah said "I will look for her in the other caves".

"I will search the forest" Nik said as he turned to leave but was stopped by many voices

"You will do no such thing"

"What?"

"Nik you cannot be serious"

"Niklaus have you lost your mind?"

"No, I have not lost it and I am serious" Nik said as he turned to move again but Elijah stood in his way.

"Move Elijah, I must find her" Nik said.

"Niklaus I beg of you to reconsider your actions, you must realize how foolish this act of yours is, if you were to get hurt-"

"And if _she_ were to get hurt?" Nik questioned "I will not ask of you again Elijah, move".

"Niklaus"

"Elijah if you do not move I _will_ move you. This is Caroline, I will not let her be hurt" Nik said as he raised himself to meet eye to eye with Elijah "Move".

"Let him be Elijah" he heard Kol's voice and Elijah looked up in shock "It is Caroline".

Elijah sighed as Nik passed by him and stepped out of the cave, Elijah looked back at his brother and Kol shrugged "You would have done it for Tatia. The only difference is Caroline's worth it." he left before Elijah could defend that poor excuse of a woman he seems to fancy so much.

Nik ran as fast as his feet could carry him with only one goal on his mind _get to her_ , if she were to get hurt or worse.. he does not even want to think of worse, she would not be hurt, he would not let it happen. As he ran faster, the thoughts of her abounded and took over, every moment he had with the blonde flashed before him.

He hears the sound of her laugh echo in his head, the taste of her lips that lingers at his, the feel of her in his arms, the sweet vanilla scent of her hair, the sparks that sends chills through him as their hands touch, the way his name falls from her beautiful luscious kissable lips, he never thought he would love his own name as much as he loved it when she said it, the things he loved about her.

He loves the way she flushes as he tells her of her beauty as if she has never been adored before, the way she stiffens as he caresses her cheek as if she felt the electricity as much as he does, the way she is so stubborn she would hold her grounds over the littlest of things to prove a point, he admired that about her. Her compassion, her loyalty, her way of making everything right with the world.

He heard a wolf howl at the moon and he sped off, he needs to find her.

Oh how he wished to kiss every inch of her perfect skin, fondle her creamy breasts as she arches her back towards him lovingly, he would make love to her as she screamed in pleasure his name and only his, he would cherish her, savor the feel of her surrounding him, he would pleasure her till dawn, all night, every night. He would ravish her because he loves her.

As the realization struck him, his legs accelerated their speed, he loves her, could it be? His heart races a mile a minute when he sees her eyes, he hates it when she frowns, even worse when she cries, he wants her to always be happy and he wished to spend every waking moment with her in his arms, could that be what love is? It was a strange feeling and a powerful one as well, he never not once felt such a strong pull towards anyone, not even Tatia, he loves her, he loves Caroline, it was no point denying it nor did he wish to deny it, he wants to scream it at the top of his lungs to the world so everyone would know she is his.

As he reached a spot behind the trees he saw her, her motionless body was to the ground and his heart stopped for a moment as color drained from his face. He rushed to her side and dropped to his knees next to her body, he laid her back against his chest and pulled her to his embrace, a single drop fell from his eye as he feared the worst, he put a hand behind her knees as he secured a one to her back.

As he stood up something caught his eye, something in the ground, a foot print, no a paw print, wolves, he looked over her angelic body, not even a scratch, he looked around and caught a glimpse of something, a wolf, he was standing their motionless, he heard a whimper or a whine from the wolf's throat, as if he was.. Sad, sad for him. The wolf did not make a move probably acknowledging his presence there and he didn't know why but he nodded at the wolf before rushing off.

She would be alright, she would be alright, she will not die, he repeated in his head, each line spoken made his heart pound faster and his legs quicken, she would be alright because she doesn't deserve to die, she would be alright because she is too strong to fall so easily, she would be alright because he needs her to be, because he could not imagine waking up in the morning knowing he will never see her again.

He reached the caves and kicked the door "Mother, hurry" he screamed and with a minute his mother and the rest of his siblings appeared in front of him, all their faces turned to shock expressions as they laid their eyes upon the girl in his arms, Kol moved to help him first as his mother guided them to a private cave with a bed, he laid her gently on her back and kissed the top of her head.

"You must allow us some privacy" Esther said and Kol nodded but Nik shook his head in refusal "I will stay here".

"Niklaus you must leave for me to make sure she is alright" Esther said.

"Then I suggest you start because I will not leave her side" Nik kept his voice low but threatening and Esther sighed with a nod, he noticed Kol leave the room with his brothers and sister, whom he had not noticed were at the door frame because he could not bring himself to care for anything other than Caroline.

Esther began chanting and he took a deep breath, she will be alright, he told himself again.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline fluttered her eyes open but closed them again, no matter what time is it, it is still too early to wake up, she felt silk under her touch as she turned in bed, she opened her eyes, how did she get here?

"Morning, love" she turned to the other side to see Nik sitting next to her bed, looking at her with lazy eyes as if he hasn't slept all night and a tired smile, he still looked beautiful though, if not more.

"Morning. How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was at the forest and... That bitch" Caroline hissed as the memories rushed back towards her.

"Pardon?" Nik asked "What happened Caroline? Why were you in the forest unconscious?"

"I was gathering fruits and the Tatia came out of nowhere" Caroline said and he stiffened at the mention of that girl's name, what had she done to his beautiful Caroline? She would pay if she dared to lay a finger at her.

"Then there was Aidan, that guy that approached me at the Autumn festival, he was working with her.. He hit me in the head" Caroline said as she stroked the back of her head and Nik gripped the chair, he would hit him with a sword.

"They were gonna leave me to the wolves" Caroline said with a sad smile "Ugh I'm gonna strangle that bitch".

Nik caressed her cheek as he sat on the bed next to her, he kissed her forehead and sighed "I found you at the forest, I brought you here, you were with no injuries, mother did not even need to heal you".

"Did you stay here all night?" He nodded, "I am sorry to jeep you up for such a long time".

"Never apologize to me, sweetheart. You are never a burden" Nik said.

"When Rebekah told me you were not back yet, I knew something was wrong, when I saw you laying on the ground I feared the worst.. I thought I lost you, and that moment I felt rage, heartache and I was terrified of the thought of never seeing you again, never hearing your sweet angelic voice, never tasting your divine lips again".

"Nik, it's okay. I'm okay" Caroline said as she put her hands in his shoulders.

"I brought you something" Nik said as he moved to take something from his pocket but Caroline stopped him with a frown at her lips.

"You can't keep buying me stuff whenever something happens" she said.

"But I want to"

"Want to or not, you can't, you're always getting me stuff and I never bring anything for you" Caroline said seriously.

"I do not wish for you to bring me things, love" Nik said.

"I know but I always feel guilty" Caroline said.

"Never feel guilty Caroline, I bring you presents because I want to.. And if you are still reluctant, maybe you can make me something later" Nik said as he took out a box from his pocket and gave it to Caroline.

With a sigh she opened the lid and he eyes widened, when she opened that and found a necklace consisted of a gold jewelry chain that held a dark red heart shaped rock and surrounded it like tangled branches, her jaw dropped as she looked up at Nik "Is this- ?"

"Pure? Yes"

"I cannot accept this, it is too much" Caroline's heart started racing, the chain was pure gold and the rock was probably red Crystal gemstone, she would start freaking out if she even thought of how much it cost him.

"Nonsense, love.. here let me help you with it" Nik said as he took the small box in his hands and turned Caroline so her back was facing him, he took her hair and out it to one side over her shoulder. He kissed her neck, and felt her shiver, knowing fully well his effect on her.

He put the necklace on and turned Caroline to face him, for a moment Caroline saw fear and vulnerability in his eyes that she did not know why, but it immediately washed away as a smile formed to his beautiful kissable lips, she looked at her necklace that now had its gemstone glowing "Is it suppose to do that?"

"Yes that was what I hoped for" he flashed her his boyish dimpled smile that Caroline did not understand the smug smirk behind it so she decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Caroline?" Nik said with a hesitant voice and she looked up at him, indicating for him to speak, he looked to her blue eyes and time stopped for them both and he felt confidence rise inside him as he said "I love you".

Those three words sent her into a daze, they lighted a fire inside her and made her heart swell, there he was, the man she loved, looking at her with admiration in his eyes as he confessed his love to her. She didn't say anything, her throat dried and her voice disappeared; she jumped at him and took his lips in hers for a kiss.

He moved his lips against hers and slipped his tongue in her mouth as soon as she parted her lips, her hands tied behind his neck as his traveled to her waist.

She pulled back slowly and looked into his eyes as she spoke "I love you too, I love you so much".

He pulled her for another kiss, this one differs from the first though, when that one was soft and gentle, this one was rough, passionate, needy and desperate.. Desperate for the other's touch, he brought her closer to him and she straddled him as she put a leg at each side of his.

The two pulled back to gasp for air and laid their foreheads against the other's, she opened her eyes slowly to meet his gaze and saw him smiling at her and she couldn't help the smile at her lips.

"Say it again" he said.

"I love you" she repeated instantly, hearing her say those words to him made his heart swell, he always believed no one would ever love him, Mikael made him believe he was unlovable, as if he doesn't deserve love. But hearing her say it to him, knowing that he was loved and not just by anyone, but by her..

"Again"

"I love you" she pecked his lips "so" peck "so" peck "so much" peck.

"I love you Caroline" he said as he met her lips with his and pulled her closer, bringing her to a needy kiss.

he slowly approached his lips to hers and he captured her lips with his in a sweet tender kiss. Caroline didn't respond at first, she was shocked, but then she came back to reality and moved her lips against his. He couldn't explain how his heart fastened when she brought her hands to his cheeks to cup his face.

After a few seconds they broke the kiss but Caroline rested her foreheads against his, with her hands still cupping his face, he smiled at her, showing his boyish dimpled smile, and she bit her lip as she caught him staring at her eyes.

He placed a last little peck at her lips and she blushed.

"Caroline? May I ask to court you?" Nik asked.

"Court me?" Caroline raised an eyebrow confused, she knew what courting is but she was from a different time, how could the two have a relationship? She would need to go back to her time someday, what would happen then?

"Yes, I would have asked for your father's permission but a thousand years is a long distance for me to travel" he tried to joke.

"Nik I- but I am from another time"

"I don't see how that is a problem" Nik said, she was from a different time, so what? Love knows no time.

"But there will be a time when I would be in need to go back" Caroline tried to reason, what if the the day comes where she would have to go back to live forever without him?

"What are you afraid of, sweetheart?"

"I am afraid to someday lose you" Caroline's voice was barely above a whisper but he heard her clearly "I am already falling for you and my feelings are growing stronger by the day and when I get back I am afraid I won't take losing you well".

"Caroline for the past few months you were the only thought on my mind, you captivate my mind in each waking moment and if you were to go back and I did not spend every second of your time here being with you I will never forgive myself" Nik said, but her expression did not ease.

"Oh come on, take a chance Caroline" he said as a familiar smirk captured his expression "I dare you".

Damn him, damn him for knowing exactly what to say to her and damn that way he looks at her that she can't refuse him, damn it all, she looked away from him and then back as his smirk was still taking place at his lips and she nodded.

"But you can't tell anyone, not right now, I haven't told Bekah of my feelings for you" Caroline said and he frowned.

"Why would you need to Bekah beforehand? We will tell them all together" Nik said, what does Bekah have to do with them?

"Because she is my friend and you need to ask for your friend's permission before starting a relationship with said friend's sibling" Caroline said.

"Where is that written?"

"In the unwritten book of friendship code" Caroline smirked "And let's not forget.. Mikael will have a lot to say about us".

"Let him speak, I am not asking for his permission or approval.. even less, his blessing" Nik frowned.

"But that doesn't say he won't have a few words.. let me talk to Bekah and then we will tell the rest of your family" Caroline said as she pressed her lips to his and he responded immediately, moving his lips with hers. After some time he pulled away slowly, she looked at him and nodded in understanding, they had to go back to the rest, they walked towards the house together and pushed the door open once they arrived.

"Care?" Rebekah spoke first as she ran to hug her friend and the rest of the Mikaelson siblings followed, joining in on the hug.

"Carebear, it is a good thing you are alright, these people do not appreciate humor" Kol said teasingly.

"No, we just do not appreciate Kol-humor" Henrik said and they all laughed but Kol who frowned at his younger brother.

"Care I was so worried" Rebekah hugged her again "What happened?"

"Well I was attacked and knocked out by Aidan.. And Tatia" she lowered her voice at the last part for Elijah's sake but judging by his wide eyes, he heard.

"It cannot be" Elijah whispered mostly to himself.

"What did they do?" Kol asked ignoring Elijah's denial state.

"Aidan hit me in the head... So I kicked him in the balls" Kol burst out laughing first and the others soon followed.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Kol laughed.

"I pushed Tatia to a tree and got distracted with her and then he hit me in the back of the head again and I was knocked out" Caroline said "They wanted to leave me for the wolves".

"It cannot be" Elijah said again in disbelief, mostly trying to convince himself.

"It is" Caroline said.

"Elijah I will not stand for this, Tatia will pay for her actions, I will be telling father of her doings" Nik said.

"Niklaus, you cannot, he already wants her gone because of the child she had" Elijah said "Please I know there must have been a misunderstanding; I will talk with her and understand the situation".

"Elijah, it is not a game, do you realize what were to happen to Caroline if I did not find her?" Nik growled.

"Please Niklaus, all I ask for is a chance, I will listen to her side of the story and if she were in the wrong, I will make sure she sees the error of her ways and apologize to Miss Forbes" Elijah said.

"I hardly believe apologies will undo what she has done" Nik said but Caroline stopped him.

"It is alright Niklaus, he can have his chance to hear her side of the story" Caroline said.

"What?" Nik turned to her in surprise.

"Thank you Miss Forbes, I assure you, you will not regret it" Elijah said as he disappeared out the door.

"What?" Nik asked again.

"Okay what I believe Nik is trying to say is are you out of your bloody mind?" Rebekah asked.

"See darling, it's hard to have your back when you are bloody wrong" Kol said.

"I must agree with my siblings, miss Forbes, why ever would you leave her be?" Finn asked.

"Because of Elijah, you guys your brother loves this girl"

"Yes trust me we knew and we are waiting for the moment he gets off his crush so I can crush my fist with her face" Rebekah said.

"He won't get off his crush, he loves her and he will stand by her and I do not wish to separate your family if it comes to taking sides" Caroline said "And Mikael already hates her, honestly who wouldn't but that's beside the point, if he hears of what she wanted to do he would kill her".

"I do not see how that is a problem" Nik said.

"I don't want anyone to die for me or because of me" Caroline frowned.

"She will not die because of you but because of her actions against you" Kol said.

"And risk the chance of dying myself?" Caroline said and they all raised an eyebrow at her, she sighed as she explained "You guys I am from the future, if I do something, if I change anything, everything would change.. What if Tatia is one of my ancestors or were to marry one of my ancestors? Or maybe she will discover America, we can't kill her because of me or we will change history.. We can't risk that".

Nik let a sound of disapproval out of his throat, Rebekah sighed as the others kept a hard stare at nowhere in particular, she was right, the risk was too high.

Rebekah hugged her again as she sighed a relief, "I am sorry for what happened, I hope you never have to face a danger such as that again".

"Thanks Bekah" Caroline said.

"It's good to have you back, Carebear, when I saw your body in Nik's arms I thought I lost you, who would laugh at my jokes or tell me how handsome I look?" Kol teases and Caroline snorted a laugh and said "Oh Kol you know I can't lie".

Rebekah laughed, Finn snickered and Nik smirked while Kol frowned teasingly.

"Now now, darling, you do not want to hurt my feelings" Kol said.

"You're right I don't but we can barely fit in the house with your ego as it is, let's not boost your ego and more" Caroline said and Kol nudged her and she elbowed him back.

They separated after that, well Kol, Bex and Finn did, Nik stayed by her side till the house became empty leaving them alone.

"I do not need a babysitter" Caroline said.

"I am not sure what that is, but through the term baby sitter I assume you mean you do not wish supervision?" Nik guessed.

"I don't, because I am not a child" Caroline said.

"I did not say you were" Nik said "But I do worry about you".

"You don't need to worry, I am fine and nothing happened" Caroline said ad Nik reached her and put his hands on the wall behind her, trapping her between his arms.

He kissed her lips as he moved closer to her, their bodies touched and her arms traveled to his neck bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.

"I will always worry" Nik said as he brushed his nose against her ear "Because I love you".

* * *

 **I will just end that chap on a cute scene..**

 **Hey guys, thank you for your follows your favs and reviews, they're always appreciated.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So the L word happened, I realize I made a big deal out of it but to me the L word is something special that doesn't happen very often -mainly because of my commitment issues-**

 **So yeah it kinda is a big deal but tell me what did you** **think, I'm kinda knew at writing romance so if you could comment below letting me know what you think that'd be great.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please review if** **you enjoyed I'll catch you in the next chap.**


	9. Changing of the Season - Winter

**Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews and your follows, love you all ❤️.**

 **so** **Chapter 11 Let's do this**

* * *

 _ **Four months and a week since Caroline's arrival..**_

"No that's not how you do that" Caroline said as she took the bow from Nik and kept carving it herself.

"Not everything needs to be perfect, love" he teased.

"Have you met me?" Caroline jokes.

"I have met you, very bossy, if I may add" Nik teased and she lightly pushed him with her hips and he pushed back with his hips.

"Brother, Miss Forbes" they turned to face Elijah with an unexpected face next to him.

"What is _she_ doing here, brother?" Nik asked as he stood in front of Caroline, she stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the caveman act.

"She is her to apologize for her sins, brother, please give her a chance to-"

"Apologies do not abolish her actions" Nik growled.

"Brother, she is here because she knows she was in the wrong and-"

"No, Really? How awfully astute of you" Nik said voice dripping with sarcasam.

"Please, Miss Forbes" Elijah addressed her as he realized his brother will not budge, Caroline put a hand on his shoulder with a sigh, as he felt her hand his anger subsided and he moved a little to the side.

"Go ahead, Tatia" Elijah said after a moment of silence on Tatia's side.

"I apologize for my actions Caroline, it was stupid and pity and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me" she said with sincerity that Caroline actually believed her at first, but then she saw that thing in her eyes, it reminded her of Katherine Pierce so much and even Elena when she used to lie about eating all the cookies.

"Of course, Tatia. I only hope we can move past this whole situation" Caroline said, though she have said that for Elijah's sake because she has a feeling Tatia will stick around for some time and she can't just keep sending her death glares every time she passes her in the village.. and it is a small village.

"Thank you miss Forbes" Elijah said and Caroline nodded, he shot a look to his brother and nodded. Nik nodded back and when the two were out of earshot he looked over to Caroline "You did not need to forgive her, you should have not forgiven her".

"Everyone deserves a second chance" Caroline said then her look became cold as she said "Besides, I have been wronged far worse by others I needed to tolerate daily back at home".

"What?" he asks.

Her gaze returns to him "Hhhmm? Oh nothing".

"It most certainly is not nothing. Who has wronged you, Caroline?" Nik asked growing a bit angry and a bit concerned.

"Just forget I said anything" Caroline said growing frustrated at this conversation, she didn't want to discuss Damon right now, what he did to her hurt her, but what broke her is that they compelled her to forget and when she turned no one, not even Elena, cared for what it would feel like when the memories hit. Stefan has asked her how she was adjusting and about all the new stuff she learned but he didn't address it directly, which could have been for the better because he was still Damon's brother.

She sighed at the thought of Stefan, the two became close friends after she turned and she felt like he was actually there for her while Bonnie was scared of her and maybe a little disgusted, Damon wanted to kill her and Elena was concerned of the 'Katherine' situation. He was there for her and helped her through it.

"Love, I wish if you would tell me, but I would not force your hand" Nik said as he brushed her cheek, she sighed as she looked into his eyes. She sat on the ground and he followed her as he put a hand behind her back and onto her waist.

"Before I came here.. I wasn't exactly.. human" Caroline said "Now I know your family does not know of these creatures' existence and I am not sure if they are at this time but.. I was a vampire. I- feed on blood, I have fangs, I'm faster and stronger than all humans and I don't age.. well, at least I was. Once I woke up here I was human" Caroline said, he nodded for her to continue.

"A girl.. Katherine, she killed me and I woke up as a vampire.. and then memories started rushing.. memories that I was compelled to forget. Vampires can compel people to do as they please, to change their memories, make them forget.. anything they want"

"One of those memories were of Damon. When Damon first arrived I thought he was so cool and hot, he was the bad boy that every girl falls for, but then I- I found out he was a vampire.. for weeks I was his personal blood bag and bed warmer" she felt him tighten next to her but she continued "He used me to get close to Elena, to find more information about her, to get her to invite him into her home and stuff like that".

"For weeks all I ever did was for his benefit, I was his minion, just pain and pain, as he fed from me, he wouldn't even compel me to not feel the pain, he just- he just wanted to make me suffer and yell for help, as he hit me when I did something wrong, saying that I disappointed him and for.. you know, other things. Sometimes he would compel me to be.. willing, other times he said he enjoys it when I struggle helplessly against him because it brings him more amusement".

She didn't realize she started crying until she felt his finger caress her cheek and that's when she started sobbing in his arms as he held her "The worst part was that I wasn't allowed to have time to adjust or be upset since Damon was supposedly at our side and everything with Elena.. it was always about Elena, everyone would do anything to keep her human but no one.. no one was concerned with anything else.

And I will always be the second choice, the second best, the girl who guys settle for when they can't get Elena, the girl whose dad walked out on her, the girl her mother never pays attention to, the girl who will always be collateral damage while everyone else bends backwards to save Elena".

He hugs her and strokes her back as she pushed her face in the crock of his neck as she cried. She cried in his arms some more time before her tears subside, she didn't mean to cry but she never had a chance too, she didn't want to break so badly.

"I- I- Do you- Do you still love me?" Caroline asked, she hated how weak she sounded, even to her own ears.

"I will never stop loving you, sweetheart, how could you think I would?" his voice sounds so sincere. He was so angry, not at her but at the people around her and at everything she had to endure, how could her so called friends put her in the same room as that monster.. he should be dead for what he did to her. But not an easy death, no, if it were up to him he would torture him for days.

"Because you see me as weak for forgiving him, you see me as week and broken and-"

"Shshsh love" he cut her off and wiped her cheeks with his two thumbs "I do not see you as any of those things love, what I see before me is a woman so caring with the biggest heart that she would forgive someone who has wronged her so much, I see a woman so strong she would not let a fall break her ankle, she would not let the darkness of others shatter her light,

I see a woman so beautiful and strong and full of light that I would move heaven, hell and everything in between to keep her happy, a woman I would give my life for, a woman I love and always will" Nik said as he placed a soft kiss to her lips.

He wonders how can such a beautiful creature have endured so much and yet stand so tall, her aura of light shining far brighter than the summer sun, how could anyone hurt such a beauty? How could anyone dare touch her like that? If he would only see this Damon guy he would rip every part of him, he would torture him for days because killing him would be too merciful.

She kissed him again, being able to finally cry and talk about it gave her such a relief, she saw that he looked at her the same way, the same love radiating from him towards her and not a single feel of pity or sympathy, which was good because she hated it when people felt sorry or pity for her and he understands that because he never wishes for someone's pity either.

"I don't like the fact that you forgave him" he said.

"It's easier that way" she said.

"No, it's not, your friends should lock him up" he said.

"Look it was just easier, his brother is my best friend and we have the same friends-"

"And I do not like your friends either, how could they let him anywhere near you?" Nik was furious at those she calls her friends, how could they sit by and expect her to 'adjust' to being with that bloody bastard?

"Look it's okay. I don't want to talk about it any longer" Caroline said.

"I don't like it though" he said, still angry and she pecked his lips to grab his attention.

"I love you" Caroline said once they pulled away.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Five months since Caroline's arrival..**_

"Put those over there.. you three, those are supposed to be next to the table. Why can't anyone do anything right? I clearly said that goes in the back" Caroline instructed with a huff, Winter is coming and the festival was tonight, you would think they would put more effort to making sure everything was perfect.. granted, they didn't have the control freak streak she has but still..

Nik walked up behind Caroline and admired her form, "And how am I doing?"

She turned to face the dimpled grinning man with a smile, Nik looked amazed by her, wearing a winter coat that was slightly bigger than her size with a blue scarf around her neck and her face red, he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or anger at the rest.. probably both, she simply looked adorable.

"You're.. perfect" Caroline said as she scanned him, he did look great, he approached her and pulled his arms to the hood of her coat and pulled it to cover her head and ears as he said "You ears are adorable in red but I prefer you to be warm".

Before she could make a snarky comment he pulled her face with the hood and captured her lips with his, making whatever she was going to say subaltern. Caroline pulled away quickly with a warning expression "Nik, someone could have seen.. your sister is around here, too."

"So let them see" Nik said as he stroke her cheek making her adorably blush under his fingers, Caroline sighed, this wasn't the first time they had this conversation, he would tell her that he didn't care if people saw him, she would tell him that she hasn't told Bekah yet and that they hadn't announced it yet.

"Nik you know why we can't let them see.. I'm sorry I've been taking so long to tell Bex but I promise you I will do it tonight before we go to the festival and tell your family tomorrow" Caroline said "I promise" he sighed with a nod.

She smiled, she looked around and pecked his lips when she saw no one was around, she felt bad and guilty, she was just so busy the last month preparing for the Winter festival.

"So what do you think?" Caroline said as she waved her hands indicating to the scenery, she had chosen a spot in the forest between the trees, trees were formed in a circle and the branches were tangled above them slightly, making a ceiling like shield, the snow covered the ground like a white carpet, there was a table at the side with some chairs but enough room for dancing.

"You did an amazing job sweetheart" Nik said as he admired her work.

"Wait till you see it at dark, the lights will shine in blue making a _really_ blue scene" Caroline said and he smiled at her "Oh I want you to try something".

She went and brought something, a plate with some colorful rectangular shaped frozen dessert with a narrow wooden stick.

"Try it" she urged and he was hesitant "I promise it won't kill you, just make sure your tongue doesn't freeze and get stuck to it. Remember you lick it, don't bite it or your teeth will hurt." He took one and licked it, his hesitant expression turned to a one of shock and delight.

"This is really good love, what do you call it?"

"Popsicle" Caroline said with a smirk.

"What's your recipe?"

"It's a secret" she smirked as he frowned at her answer and grumbled teasingly.

"I must be on my way to run some last minute chores for mother but I will miss you" Nik said before pecking her lips quick and she smiled.

"See you tonight" Caroline says.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline was pacing, she was nervous, that much was clear, Rebekah was sitting at her bed waiting for Caroline to speak. She asked her to take a seat because she wanted to say something and just started pacing around like a lunatic.

"Caroline would you please stop scaring me and speak already" Rebekah said.

"Well Bekah, you know how we are best friends right?" Caroline started.

"Yes we are" she nodded for her to continue, Caroline opens her mouth and closes it twice.

"Well.. look if I keep thinking of what to say I will never say so I am just going to be blunt and say it. I have feelings for Nik" Rebekah remains unfazed so she continues "We have been spending so much time lately and he has feelings for me too.. Rebekah I love him, and he loves me and he wants to court me but I just want you to know I will totally understand if you are angry with me for not telling you sooner and-

"Caroline" Rebekah cut her off, her face still not revealing her and feelings "I know".

"What?"

"I know. I've known the two of you have feelings for one another for some time now, though I did not suspect it would be this strong yet" Rebekah said.

"Are you saying-?" Caroline didn't continue because Bekah knew what she meant.

"Caroline if you are asking for my blessing you already have it" Rebekah said with a smile and Caroline jumped to hug her "Oh Bex you are the best".

"I know, I know" Rebekah said "Now tell me everything, right from the start".

Caroline took a breath when she left the hug and sat down on the bed next to Rebekah as she told the story. She told her about their first kiss which she so rudely interrupted and Bekah laughed at that, she told her about them spending time together, of course not about the sneaking in and out at night or looking for Nik's father, she told her about the moment she knew she was in love with Nik and about the other night in the cave.

"Oh that is so bloody romantic" Rebekah said.

"Wow it is such a relief to talk to you about it, I was so scared this conversation would take another turn and you would be mad at me" Caroline said with a sigh of relief.

"Mad you did not tell me sooner but I am still happy you came to your senses and that you are happily in love" Rebekah said "But Caroline?"

"Yes Bex?" Caroline turned to face her friend.

"Nik has endured so much pain and for many years I have not seen him as happy with anyone as he is with you.. please, do not hurt him" Rebekah said.

"I would never dream of hurting him, Bekah" Caroline said.

"Maybe not intentionally so be careful" Rebekah said, what did she mean by that? Caroline wondered. Caroline wanted to ask but Rebekah cut her off "Come, let us get ready before night falls and the festival starts".

"Yeah, let's go get our dresses from your mother" Caroline said. She felt so relieved that Rebekah didn't get mad at her because of the whole thing, she loved Nik and really wanted to be with him and Rebekah has became her best friend in the last few months, and it would really suck if she didn't approve.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Knock knock, Caroline snickered as Nik knocked on Bekah's door, Rebekah opened the door to meet a smiling Nik whom his smile fell when he saw Rebekah.

"Dear sister" he acknowledged.

"Brother.. come in" Rebekah said and Nik raised an eyebrow, he locked his eyes with Caroline who had the same confused expression, what was Bekah doing?

Rebekah cleared a spot on the bed and motioned for Nik to take a seat which he did hesitantly, Rebekah put her left hand on Nik's right shoulder and glared at him "Alright mate, tell me what's your name?"

"I am assuming you told her of us?" Nik looked at Caroline who nodded.

"Do not look at her, look at me while I am talking to you.. now what is your name?" Rebekah said sternly.

"Seriously Rebekah?" Nik raised an eyebrow at his sister and Caroline started giggling as she understood what Bekah was doing.

"I am sorry? Did I say you can call me by my name? It is Miss Mikaelson to you, son" Rebekah said and Caroline bit her lip to hold her laughter.

"No, no you didn't.. my name is Niklaus" he played along with his sister trying to keep his anger in control.

"I will call you Klaus" Rebekah said "Now Klaus, Caroline is a sister to me and I want to know what exactly are your intentions with her?"

"To escort her to the festival" Nik said, he knew she was taking revenge on him for last time when he interrogated whatever his name was, he looked at Caroline for support and she shrugged her shoulders in enjoyment and amusement as if to tell him you are all alone in this one.

"As toy know I love Care and if something were to happen to her I would be _very_ upset"

"I understand and I assure you I would not let any harm come to Caroline"

"But what makes you believe you are worthy of my dear Caroline?"

"Rebekah" he warned but she just glared at him waiting for an answer and he sighed "I will take care of her as I have been doing for a long time, you have my word".

"You will have to live up to your word, Klaus.. What time will you bring her back?"

"Once the festival is over"

"You will escort her home _only_ after you inform me and am in full knowledge that at least one of my brothers is home, do you understand me?"

"You have made your point Bekah" Nik said but she scowled at him "Do. You. Understand?"

Nik groaned and nodded but Rebekah continued "You keep your hands to yourself at all time, when you dance your hands will be respectably at her waist not too far north nor too far south, do you agree?"

"Of course" Nik sighed just wanting to get this over with.

"Good, now if I hear rumors of anything about my dear Caroline, you will not be seeing her again" Rebekah said and Nik nodded.

Rebekah and Caroline burst into laughter after that.

"Now enough of that brother, tell me how beautiful I look" Rebekah said, Nik opened his mouth to make a comment on how wrong she was but was silenced by Caroline's hard glare, she looked so adorable when she was mad, so he just said "You look beautiful sister".

"I know" she said before walking out of the room to give them some space but not before threatening them to keep the door open.

"You look ravishing if I hadn't said so already.. I was getting interrogated by my dear sister" Nik said, she was wearing a red dress that reached her wrests, she looked beautiful as always.

"Well thank you. Looks like the shoe is on the other foot and it fits.. well" Caroline said with a smirk.

"Yes I am happy you were enjoying the show" Nik said with a frown and she nudged him playfully.

He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, focusing his eyes on her face as she blushed while doing that. How can someone look so adorable?

"Always the gentleman" she said with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile.

"No more than you deserve, my love" Nik said, her heart stopped at the 'my' before the 'love', at that moment it wasn't just a nickname or a habit, he meant that as he said it and she couldn't help but smile like a goof before taking his lips to hers.

"I love you" she said as they pulled away with her hands still locked behind his neck and their nosing barely touching.

"And I, you" he said before pecking her lips, he put his arm out for her to take and she hooked hers with his as they walked out of Bekah's room.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"You did marvelous work, sweetheart" Nik said as the two entered the circle in the forest.

"I know.. come on, let's get us some Popsicle " Caroline said and the two walked to the table where Kol had half a Popsicle on the ground next to his feet, one hand on his own throat and one clutching his head.

"I do not know what hurts more, my head or my throat" Kol said.

"Because you're not supposed to bite on it but to lick it" Caroline said with a frown at the younger Mikaelson.

"You guy'th I think I need th'ome help" they all turned to face the younge _st_ Mikaelson as he had his tongue frozen, stuck with a Popsicle and they all laughed at him.

"Henrik put that thing away, right this moment" they heard Mikael's deep voice pierce through the air, breaking the funny and teasing atmosphere.

"I'm th'ying" Henrik said.

"Here I'll help" Rebekah said as she took out the Popsicle from his tongue with force.

"Ow, that hurt, sister" Henrik said as he took the Popsicle back.

"Sorry brother" Rebekah said.

Caroline felt someone touch her shoulder and heard her name being called, she turned to face one of the girls breathing heavily "Caroline, we need more Red Popsicle, everyone seems to favor them most and we are all out".

Caroline turned to Rebekah with a smug expression as she sang "I told you." remembering their earlier argument and her saying that red will be more successful and used than the other colors, Rebekah gave her a 'Don't be a smartass' look and Caroline turned back to the girl "Do not worry, I made some more Red just in case, they are at the council meeting house with the rest of the stuff".

The girl nodded and walked away with a wave and a "Merry Christmas".

"A dance love?" Nik offered Caroline his hand to dance.

"Sure, _love_ " she put on her best English accent and a teasing smirk as she put her hand in his, he smiled at her as he took her to the dance floor, not even slightly annoyed by her mocking.

But they were stopped by Mikael "Actually, I want Caroline to meet someone, a friend's son."

Caroline wanted to say no, but she couldn't be so bluntly rude, she looked at Nik's angry expression yet he nodded despite his protest, she looked back at Mikael and nodded.

"Splendid, follow me" Mikael said and Caroline walked after him towards one of the men that was standing next to the table on the other side of the place.

"Caroline I would like for you to meet Kolin" Mikael said.

The man, Kolin, took his hand out for her to place her hand in his and she did, he kissed the back of her hand as he kept looking at her. All she could think about during that move was that it was not the same, it wasn't the same as Nik's kiss, the mere touch of their hands would send chills running through her body, his soft lips on her hand would send heat between her legs and make her knees weak and the way he would look at her would make her stomach tie knots and could feel the electricity between the two of them as they locked eyes.

But this, she couldn't feel a thing, not a single emotion runs through her.

"Kolin, lovely to meet you Caroline" Kolin said.

"Feelings mutual" Caroline said though it wasn't, Mikael excused himself as he let the two chat and went to find undoubtedly Kolin's father, she looked around looking for one person and caught a glimpse of his back as she saw him leave.

She ran after him not paying attention to Kolin's words nor bothered to excuse herself politely, she ran towards the wood "Nik, Nik stop".

"Go back inside Caroline" He said but other than that ignored her and kept walking, turning his back towards her, but she didn't stop she walked after him "Nik just slow down".

"Caroline go away" Nik hissed.

"No I won't, just stop Nik" she said as she struggled to keep up to his speed but he ignored her call.

"Nik please" it wasn't until he heard her voice shake a little that he stopped mid track to look back at her. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it but she somehow came through to him, he never wanted to ever upset her, she had stopped a few feet away from him, her eyes sparkled under the light of the moon as if they were about to water, she blinked away the tears that she wouldn't let fall.

"Don't ever walk away from me like that" Caroline said as she closed the distance between them.

"Caroline I know what Mikael is trying to do, he is trying to marry you off to some rich bloke who is far better for you and can provide you with things I could not"

"I don't care about all that stuff Nik, you know me better than that. I don't want to marry a rich bloke nor marry anyone at all if it wasn't you" she said bluntly, she was surprised at how deep her feelings were and how true her words are.

"Mikael is trying to work this out for _his_ benefit and his benefit only, I will not marry anyone else because I love you" Caroline said hooking her arms behind his neck and hid her face in the crock of his neck.

"Don't walk away" she whispered, voice so low if he wasn't at such close distance he wouldn't have heard.

"Never" Nik said as he locked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, she felt so right in his arms, he would never let her go, he couldn't.

When they pulled away Caroline sent him a smirk as she said "Let's go back, you promised me a dance."

He smiled "That.. I believe I did".

She took his hand in hers as the two walked back, before they entered however they ran into someone, someone she wished they wouldn't.

"You" Nik hissed grabbing his attention, he looked up to see Nik and Caroline and she could swear he pissed his pants at that moment. In a matter of seconds she felt Nik's hand release hers as he lunged at him pressing him against the tree.

"You think you can get away with what you did to _my_ girl, I should end you right now" Nik threatened.

"Nik" Caroline half pleaded half warned.

"Look man I' sorry, I'm sorry I didn't know what she was going to do until it was too late" Aidan said as his legs trembled and Nik laughed "Oh please, at least Tatia had the decency to admit to her awareness of her doings.. or she was just too clever to play dumb in front of me fully knowing what I would do to _anyone_ who hurts her" Nik hissed.

"Nik, stop" she put a hand to his shoulder to soften him, she felt him relax under her touch but still kept a stern face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated.

"Nik, it's okay, let him go" Caroline's soft voice eased his anger and he released Aidan, making him stumble as his feet touched the ground, he looked back sternly at him "Get out of my sight, and if I catch you anywhere near my girl again I will end you." Aidan ran cowardly after that.

"Well good job, you get a perfect score for caveman act" Caroline said sarcastically.

"What's mine is mine and I do not share" Nik said.

"I am not an object, I am not yours" Caroline objected.

"Of course you are mine, as I am yours" Nik pulled her closer as a dimpled smirk formed on his beautiful face.

"Does that mean I can scare any girl who looks your way and back her off?" Caroline teased.

"And you would look adorable while doing it" he smirked.

"I would not, I would look scary, with sharp teeth and nails" she argued as she took her hands out to show him her nails.

"So adorable" he teased and she playfully hit his shoulder, and then the two went back to the dance.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Nik saw Caroline walking towards him as her dance with Kol ended. He had stopped dancing with her when Kol interrupted and asked to cut in, of course he would kick his brother later for that.

"I want to do something.. Kol will call your siblings, now come on" Caroline said as she took his hand and started walking through the people.

"Where to, my love?" he asked as he walked after her, he saw Henrik stop following Finn as he took a red Popsicle and then walked after his brother again, Nik smirked at his younger brother's act.

"You'll see." she simply said. They walked through the woods for some time before Caroline stopped and announced "We're here".

Nik looked around and chuckled, this was the place they first met, by the now frozen lake and waterfall, you can even see little bits of ashes from the fire she had created that night.

"Well it is about time, darling" Kol said as he and the other siblings walked towards them.

"What are we doing here exactly?" Rebekah asked.

"Creating customs and traditions" Caroline said and everyone stared at her with a raised eyebrow "It's Christmas and we haven't done anything special yet so I thought maybe we can create our own tradition for Christmas".

"And what might that be?" Kol asked.

"Gather wood, we are making a fire" Caroline said, they gathered wood as she asked and lit a fire after they removed the snow from the ground and waited for her next move.

"Now here's paper, ink and Quills. Everyone write you own wishes on the paper" Caroline instructed.

After they were all done writing, Caroline looked at them and said "Okay now, we burn it for it to come true".

She dropped her paper in the fire as did everyone else and they cheered.

"What did you wish for?" Nik asked Caroline.

"Well I can't tell you or it won't come true, will it?" Caroline teased and he smirked at her.

"Alright I think it is time to drink the hard stuff" Kol said as he took a bottle out with a few goblets.

"Seriously? You carry around your own bottle every time you go to the forest?" Caroline said.

"It's Christmas, we are all here, we should celebrate" Kol said.

"He is right" Finn nodded as he took his goblet.

"You have not given me one" Henrik protested.

"You are to not take one" Kol teased.

"Why not?" Henrik said.

"Because you are far too young" Elijah said.

"I am not, Caroline tell them they are wrong" Henrik said.

"Sorry Henry, I'm with Kol on this one" Caroline said and Henrik glared at her with his best 'traitor' face and she chuckled as she gave him another red Popsicle "Here, peace offering. Friends?"

Henrik seemed to be thinking about it before taking the Popsicle from Care and nodding "Friends".

"Alright here is to another year, still alive" Finn said.

"Here's to another year, still sane" Elijah said and they chuckled when he added "Well mostly".

"Here's to Friendship"

"And Family"

"Love"

"And loyalty"

"Stick together"

"Forever and Always"

"Always and Forever" they said the last part in unison and clicked their glasses together before drinking.

Caroline made a weird face and Nik turned to her "What is the matter love?"

"Champagne got better with time" they chuckled at her, Nik put his arm around her waist and brought her for a kiss totally forgetting everyone was around until he heard Kol cheer "Well it's about bloody time".

Nik looked over to a blushing Caroline and smiled at how adorable she looks. Well now since everyone knew, he took her in his arms and kept an arm around her waist.

"You do realize father will be mad, very deeply enraged" Finn said.

"Yes we know" Nik said and Finn's frown turned to a smile "Well you better find yourself a job then".

Nik at that moment saw his brother's caring for him, he saw a brother, he would need a job because to court Caroline he needs to prove he is his own man with his own income and his own house.

He will find a job and build a house for her and he can see in his brothers' eyes they will have his back. Though he doubted them helping him so much but knowing they are willing to, makes him smile. He won't need their help but it's nice to know they care.

"Merry Christmas, guys" Caroline said as she raised her glass.

* * *

 **I will just end that here.**

 **So hey everyone, thanks for the follows, the favs and the reviews, you are so wonderful.😘**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So Care talks about her past, Nik understands it wasn't her fault, too bad he won't live long enough to beat Damon up. *wink* *wink* 😜**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So what do you think? I always want to hear what you think. Comment below letting me know and I'll catch you in the next chap. 👋**


	10. Sword Fights and Fathers

**Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews and your follows, always appreciated ❤️.**

 **so** **Chapter 12 Let's go.**

* * *

 _ **Five months and a few days since Caroline's arrival..**_

"Relax sweetheart" Nik said.

"Relax? Relax? Don't tell _me_ to relax. I should be worried, why aren't _you_ worried?" Caroline was pacing back and forth in the house, waiting for Esther and Mikael to show up, Nik and her were going to tell them he wished to court her and Caroline was beyond nervous.

"Because you are worried enough for the both of us" Nik teases and she shoots him a glare "Sweetheart, look at me".

He took her hands in his and she looked up at him "I love you, Mikael and Esther will not change that".

"I know I know but what if they won't allow us.. I mean Mikael might forbid you to-"

"Mikael will not forbid me to be with you, I will court you if he likes it or not.. Mikael's greatest weakness is his pride, he will wish to save his face in front of the villagers so he will not oppose".

"But what if-" he silences with a kiss to her lips.

"It will be alright, my love" he says and she nods, she was still nervous when he left her hands and then Mikael entered closely followed by Esther.

"Father, mother" he nodded at them both and they nodded.

"Niklaus, my boy, how was your day?" Esther asked.

"It was plain mother.. but I do wish to speak to you and _father_ of a matter of utmost importance" Nik said grabbing Mikael's attention and earning a questioning look from Esther.

"Well speak _boy_ , what is it?" Mikael asked bitterly.

"Mother, Father, I am at the rightful age for marriage and I would like to inform you I have found the one I wish to court" Nik said.

"You and that Petrova girl? Well I must say you deserve each other both-" Mikael started but was cut off.

"No, father. I am to court Caroline" as soon as Nik uttered those words both of Mikael and Esther's jaws dropped.

"I do hope this is a joke, _boy_ " Mikael hissed.

"No joke, father" Nik said.

"You are nothing but a boy, you do not have what it takes to be a husband, even less a father, more so a husband worthy of Caroline. You live in _my_ house, under _my_ roof, you part take a share of _my_ food and with no income of your own" Mikael hissed.

"The house is standing" this got him three pairs of wide eyes "The food is no issue, there is the hunting and as for my income I am to start looking for work in the morrow" Nik said.

"You are not ready for marriage" Mikael said "How are you to defend your family when you are weak so weak?"

"I _am_ ready" Nik said.

"Prove it, _boy_ " Mikael said as he took two swords, handed him one and walked outside with the three following, once they were outside Caroline noticed Elijah and Kol were standing, talking with separate groups of villagers.

Once they were outside everyone turned their attention to Mikael and Nik, Caroline was standing next to Esther at the entrance of the house, she found Kol and Elijah walking towards them, with Kol on her left and Elijah on Esther's right.

"Let us see how ready are you, _boy_ " Mikael hissed as he stood in position and Nik flashed her a confident smirk before standing in position as well.

"What is going on?" Caroline whispered.

"They are to fight, a man must be able to defend his family and stand tall in front of an attack, if Nik is to win then he is ready" Kol said, all the humor and sarcasam that usually is dripping from his voice is nowhere to be found.

"But-" Caroline went to protest but Kol cut her off "It will be alright Caroline, Nik is ready".

Mikael went for the first swing as he flashed his sword from the right but Nik blocked the attack and went to hit Mikael from the left but Mikael dodged. Nik blocked the attacks to his right and left and swung his sword to Mikael's legs.

Rebekah and Henrik ran towards Caroline's sides to watch the fight and with every swing of a sword Caroline could feel her heart sinking deep into her chest.

Nik aimed towards Mikael's chest but Mikael blocked the attack and went to try and disarm Nik from the sword but his attempt came with failure, Nik struck to Mikael's right and Mikael blocked it and went to Nik's right.

Nik went to Mikael's legs and missed, Mikael swung his sword in front of his, Nik jumped back so that the sword missed him but the sword cut the leather necklace that was given to him by his mother.

Caroline felt Esther stiffen as the necklace dropped to the ground and she wondered what was that about.

"You will not embarrass me, boy" Mikael said, he put his leg behind Nik's legs and pushed him so that he fell.

"No" Caroline went to run to him but she felt two strong hands hold her arms at the inside elbow, Kol's hands, Esther hovered her hand in front of Caroline's stomach, Rebekah held her by the waist and Henrik stood blocking her way, Elijah moved forward and put his hands on each of her shoulders to calm her struggles.

"Calm down, Caroline, you'll only make this worse" Kol said, she looked and saw that Nik blocked Mikael's attack with his sword quickly before Mikael could swing his, he pushed Mikael off him with a kick and jumped up.

He struck Mikael from both sides with force, Mikael barely was able to block and it became harder for him to keep up to his son, Nik put his hand on Mikael's arm and gave him a push so that he turned 360, as he did that Nik circled himself and dropped to one knee with a swing of his sword, he hit the belt Mikael had around his waist.

Caroline calmed as she saw Nik winning but Esther was still tensed next to her. Nik jumped up and struck his sword towards Mikael and Mikael's sword dropped, Nik pushed him, making him stumble and fall and with the last swing of his sword he pushed it to Mikael's left shoulder.

Once the sword pierced Mikael's skin he bit his lip to hide the screams of pain for he will not be seen as weak in front of the villagers, Nik stood up with a victory grin and dropped his sword to the ground.

"Now I believe I have won father" Nik said "Not as weak as you thought".

Nik picked up his necklace from the ground with a smirk and then felt a small pair of hands push him with force as blonde curly hair swung in his face, he took Caroline by the waist and spun her around in his arms.

"You did it" Caroline whispered in his ear.

"Should I find your shocked expression and lack of faith insulting?" he teased as he brought her for a kiss. When they pulled away, he felt his siblings push him into a big family hug and he grumbled for their interruption while they just laughed.

His sister hugged his waist from one side and Henrik took his waist from the other side, Kol from the side and Elijah patted his back to show he is here but with no space to hug him.

Finn walked in then "What is with all the cheering?"

"Nik defeated father and can court Caroline" Rebekah said.

"You defeated him?" Finn asked.

"Why don't look so surprised brother, you'll hurt my feelings" Nik teased and Finn shock his head laughing.

"I believe congratulation are in order" Finn said.

"It appears so brother" Nik said smiling at Caroline.

"Come brother, let us go inside to celebrate" Kol said.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Come along sweetheart" Nik said.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked chuckling as they made their way.

"You'll know when we get there" Nik answered, they walked a few more feet before he stopped in front of a house.

"What are we doing here?" Caroline asked.

"You tell me" he said as they stood in front of its door. Caroline gave him a questioning look an he gestured to the door, Caroline hesitantly opened the door and slowly walked inside when no one answered.

He walked in after her and waited to see her reaction.

"Is this- Is this our house?" Caroline asked knowingly and he nodded.

"I did not make any furniture yet, I assumed you would like the honor of designing our home" Nik said and Caroline looked around, the house had two open rooms, she speculated one was for the kitchen and one for the living room, and five doors that she assumed each led to a bedroom.

"I love it" Caroline said.

"Sweetheart you do not have to pretend-"

"I am not pretending to like it, I love it" Caroline cut him off and walked towards him wrapping her arms behind his neck and bringing him in for a kiss.

"This is our home" she said as they pulled away "How can I _not_ love it?"

"Why didn't I know about the house?" Caroline asked.

"I was not planning on showing it to you yet, but since I have already stated in front of you the house is ready I figured might as well show it to you" Nik said.

"I love you" Caroline said.

"I love you, too, sweetheart" Nik said.

"Come on, let's go back or your brothers will start making assumptions.. I am sure Kol has a teasing notepad ready with a minimum of 500 jokes" Caroline said and Nik chuckled, she was right, Kol probably would knock on their door the day after their wedding with his witticism, that thought made him grumble already, Kol knows no boundaries and he wouldn't put it past him.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Esther?" Caroline called, Esther didn't look at her, she kept looking at the herbs she was mixing in a bowl.

"My son seems to fancy you very much Caroline" Esther said ignoring what Caroline came to her for.

"Uuumm yeah and I do too, that's actually why I came to you, I need to ask a favor of you" Caroline said nervously.

"And what is that favor?" Esther asked.

"A spell" Caroline said and Esther looked at her for the first time that evening.

"I am listening" Esther said.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"It is done" Esther said and Caroline nodded.

"Thank you Esther" Caroline said.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Niklaus, good morning" one of the men approached him and Caroline "And good morning to you too, Lady Caroline".

"Good morning, Karlos" Nik said and Caroline nodded with a smile.

"I just wanted to congratulate you, I have hear the news you have courted a woman" Karlos said and the pair smiled at him.

"Thank you Karlos, I am a very lucky man" Nik said with a grin at his face.

"You and Tatia must be really happy then" Karlos said and the smile fell from both their faces and was replaced with expressions of shock.

"I- I am-" Nik was lost of words.

"I had to admit when people admitted to spotting the two of you together I feared the worse but hearing of your courtship is very pleasant" Karlos said, Caroline shook her head and walked away, more like ran away, but she couldn't help it, tears were threatening to stain her cheeks and she couldn't look at him.

She looked back for a moment and saw Nik standing with Tatia and Karlos, her heart broke and the pieces fell to the ground across the path she made as she ran, she found herself in the forest with Nik's voice following, calling for her. After she made sure to put some distance between her and him, she laid her back against a tree and crumbled to the ground.

She couldn't stop the tears now, she cried in the silence of the forest her eyes out, it hurt too much to hear it, when she realized she hadn't heard his side of the story she turned around but saw him with that Petrova bitch and as if the pieces of her broken heart broke into pieces of their own, it hurt because she loved him, because it wasn't just a crush like all the other times and it hurt because she thought he was different, that he loved her.

"Caroline sweetheart answer me so I know where you are" she heard Nik's voice call and she scuffed _yeah right, I am trying to get away from you_. But his voice was far, he wasn't near her so she stayed in her place.. or so she thought.

"Caroline" he spotted her and rushed to her side "Caroline, please listen to me, give me a chance to-"

"To what? To explain yourself?"

"My love please-"

"No, do not call me that, you don't get to call me that, in fact don't even call me anything and why don't you stop talking to me all together" she was yelling now.

"Caroline, would you listen to me? Let me talk so I can-"

"I don't want to hear it, haven't you done enough?"

"Caroline, stop accusing and listen to me"

"Don't tell me what to do, I'll talk whenever I want and listen to whomever I want, you can't tell me what to do"

"Caroline, I may be a patient man but I draw a line at accusing me for something I didn't do"

"Well consider me crossing that line" Caroline said.

"Why are you not listening to me? I am trying to explain to you that it is not true"

"So what? Did the villagers lie? Who would tell Karlos that you courted Tatia?"

"I don't know, bloody hell Caroline, you should have more faith in me"

"Wow, haven't heard _that_ one before, Caroline relax she is just a friend, Caroline it was all a misunderstanding, Caroline I thought she was you, I mean seriously? What hurts most is I thought you were different, I thought I was the one but no I am never the one I will never be the one"

"You are the one for me, love"

"Don't! seriously"

"Caroline I was not with Tatia, I have not seen her since she apologized to you" This was the longest sentence she let him speak in this conversation so he continued "She is off with Elijah, he wishes to court her but is waiting for the appropriate moment, I have not seen her since that day I swear to you Caroline, I am not lying".

She kept quiet, she didn't know what to say, she wanted to believe him, she wanted to but she has been hurt before, she has been hurt too much.

"Caroline I would never do that to you" Nik said "Do you really think that low of me?"

"Nik! Caroline!" they turned and saw Rebekah running to their position.

"It is not the time Rebekah" Nik hissed.

"But Nik I saw father with Karlos and Tatia, he was handing them money" Rebekah said and Nik growled, it all clicked, Mikael would not take his loss so he would put this gin to separate him and Caroline, he looked over at Caroline and saw that she came to the same conclusion.

"I will kill him" Nik hissed.

"Not if I get to him first" Caroline said and he looked over at her with shock at her hostility but couldn't hide his amused smirk.

"I think he will try to part you two again if he knew of his failure" Rebekah said.

"I know, so we will have to make sure we get it through his thick skull that he cannot part us" Nik said.

Rebekah walked away first to give them privacy to speak.

"I'm sorry" Caroline whispered "I am sorry I doubted you and accused you, I should have listened to you and trusted you more".

"I will not say that it did not hurt, your distrust and the look in your eyes, because it did, but apology accepted, sweetheart" Nik said.

"I am sorry, I promise to never doubt you again" Caroline said, he put an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer and kissed her forehead.

When they walked in home together, Mikael gave them a questioning look but refrained from speaking fully knowing his plan failed. They heard him curse under his breath and Nik smirked for he knew they had angered him.

"Psst, I have a plan" Caroline whispered.

"For what?" Nik whisper-asked.

"Your father, you know "The search". I have a plan, 100% will work" Caroline whispered.

"Well I would love to hear it" Nik said.

"Okay here is what we do.." Caroline started.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Sweetheart are you out of your mind?" Nik whisper asked but still followed her, the two were sneaking around in the wolf village.

"No I am not, this will work" Caroline whispered.

"What are we even doing?" Nik whisper asked.

"Look I noticed a strange custom everyone has is writing the names of the villagers on the walls of a cave or something, carving their names so that their memory would last" Caroline started and then they reached a wall of names, hundreds or maybe thousands of names.

"And you believe we are to find my name here?" Nik asked.

"Yes, now come on, I don't know how your years are written or how to make the right math, you will need to help with that" Caroline said.

"But what if my name is not written?" Nik asked.

"It's worth a try, come on, Nik" Caroline said.

After some time, they did the math and were closing in on his name.

"So your name should be right about.. here" Caroline traced the names and her fingers landed on a column with many names.

"Caroline?" she turned her head as she heard his concerned voice.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"My name, I found it" Nik said and Caroline rushed to his side, he was right his name was here Niklaus, it was written clearly.

"What are you two doing here?"

They turned to face the voice owner with shock and scared expressions on their faces, they were met with a black haired brown eyed man who was looking at them with threatening eyes. Nik got in front of Caroline to shield her from the stranger.

"We aren't looking for trouble, we were just-"

"Then you shouldn't have come here" he growled.

"We are leaving, mate, there is no need for this to get messy" Nik said, his voice low and calm but held much threat.

"I have seen you before.. that night you came to our village asking for directions, hhhmm is Alpha let you be the last time I am sure he will not this time.. come along or I will have to drag you" he said.

Caroline felt Nik's anger rising so she put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, he looked back at her and calmed himself.

"Lead the way, mate" Nik said, the two followed the man to a house, they could see men stiffen and rise from their seats to look at them and follow to what they assumed was the Alpha's house. The man knocked three times before the door opened revealing the Alpha.

"What is it?" Alpha asked and then noticed the two strangers and his eyes narrowed.

"I have found those two in our caves, they were sneaking around, I believe a punishment is in order" he said.

"Thank you Beta, you may go" Alpha said then opened his door further and looked at the strangers "Come in".

The two hesitantly walked in, fully realizing the wide eyes they were receiving from the pack for the hospitality of the Alpha towards them.

"Please sit" Caroline could notice from the man's tone that he was trying to control his anger and so she didn't want to further irritate him, she sat down and gestured for Nik to sit but he didn't budge.

"I thought I was clear the last we spoke that you should not have returned" Alpha said.

"You were not clear enough" Nik said, sarcasam dripping from his accented voice.

"Then I will be clearer this time: Leave, do not return" Alpha said his anger rising.

"And if we choose not to?" Nik challenged.

"Both of you, calm down, anger and aggression will not solve anything, let's talk like civilized people" Caroline said calmly.

"Know your place, woman" Alpha growled.

"You will not speak to her in such a tone" Nik said at the same time Caroline said "Don't speak to me with that tone".

"Women should know their place, they should keep quiet and let men sort their differences out" Alpha said, Nik went to say something but Caroline beat him to it.

"Well I am not from around here, I come from a place where men and woman are one in the same, I was taught equality and to never take shit from anyone, I will not leave what I was taught so I can "Adjust" to your crappy life style and I will certainly not stand here and let you push me around, talking to me like that" Caroline said.

Alpha turned to her and controlled himself and then looked back at Nik "Quite the spitfire you have found, Niklaus".

Both their eyes widened and Nik was the first to ask "How do you know who I am?"

"Because I know you, my boy" once Alpha uttered those words out, Nik turned around an started pacing, he reached a wall and started hitting it one, two, three, seven times.

"Are you saying-?" Caroline asked and Alpha nodded.

"How? And why did you not speak sooner?" Nik growled "You know I have let myself believe that my father did not know of my existence.. otherwise, he would never leave me to suffer under Mikael".

"Esther forbade me from seeing you, so I waited, knowing that one day you would trigger your curse and you would _need_ your real father" Alpha spoke "Esther was powerful witch, she made it so I could not approach you with my information but the spell she used said nothing of _you_ seeking _me_ out".

"Why should I believe a word you say?" Nik asked, Caroline could see his eyes were sparkling of tears he would not let fall.

"Then what did you expect to find, my boy? There was nothing I could do but wait so I waited.. but since you are here and without your mother I suppose you have found out on your own?" Nik nodded "Have you triggered the curse? Did you kill someone?"

"No, I was- I was in the woods at a full moon when I ran to some wolves" Nik said "They did not attack me so I figured.."

"Your assumptions were correct, my boy" Alpha said "I am Ansel, your father".

Nik opened the door and left with Caroline calling after him.

"Nik wait" he stopped and turned to look at her.

"I can't go back Caroline, I thought I could- I don't know, I did not know what to expect when I came here, when I find him" Nik said "He knew Caroline, he knew I was alive, he knew of his son and he left me in Mikael's care".

"But Nik what if he is right? What if Esther spelled him so that he couldn't seek you out.. what if he was telling the truth?" Caroline said softly.

"What if it is a lie?"

"He has no reason to lie, Nik, why would he write your name on the wall? Why would he bother telling you all that stuff? Why would he bother if it wasn't the truth?" Caroline reasoned "I know it hurts and I couldn't even pretend to understand your feelings right now-"

"Betrayed and enraged would be really close"

"-But he is here, he is here, we found him, so why not just talk to him, please, let's go back inside" Caroline spoke and he sighed, he nodded hesitantly and the two walked back inside.

"I know you are enraged, my boy, but you have to believe it is the truth I speak" Ansel said.

"I- believe you" that wasn't exactly true but he would give it a try.

"Good. I believe you might have some questions?" Ansel said "Please sit, my wife will make something to eat".

"I must say I am a bit surprised you have not trigger the curse yet, the wolf side is very powerful and would often try to.. motivate you to make your first kill, even more so an Alpha" Ansel said.

"I do not know why, but I came close to killing Mikael the last time we fought" Nik admitted "We were sword fighting and my necklace broke and I just got so angry-"

"A necklace? What necklace?" Ansel asked, Nik took the necklace out from under his shirt "Esther gave it to me when I was young, she said if I ever need her I will squeeze the bird and she would come".

"That necklace" he chuckled "Oh Esther your sense of irony".

"What is it?" Nik asked.

"That necklace, my mother gave me a similar one when I first triggered the curse as a gift for finding my true self.. I believe she gave you that necklace to control your wolf side from showing and thus hiding her indiscretion.. to hide your true self".

"Do you mean.. she made me weak?" Nik asked.

"I believe that is the purpose of the necklace" Ansel said.

"All my life I believed I was- Mikael always beat me for being weak and it is all her fault" Nik took the necklace and threw it to the ground "I will not be weak again".

"Nik calm down" Caroline tried "Don't take that necklace out".

"Why should I not? She made me weak" Nik's anger was showing and his voice was rising.

"Because you are angry when you are not wearing it, it controls your anger and you wouldn't want to do something you would regret" Caroline said.

"And why would I feel regret?" Nik challenged.

"Because you could hurt someone you care about" Caroline said.

"She is right, the wolf side is strong, even stronger with you because it has been in.. "storage" for all these years" Ansel said "You could get angry and could not control, it would be too late".

Nik looked away but picked up the necklace nevertheless.

"It is getting dark, you should go home, I apologies I could not answer your questions today but I would rather if you come another day" Ansel said with hope in his eyes and Nik nodded, not revealing a definite answer.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Nik?" Caroline whispered, Bekah was asleep, so was everyone else and she, like every other night, was sneaking to Nik's room to talk. There was no answer at his door so she opened it quietly and found him not in his bed but standing, looking away from his window, he seemed to have not seen her.

She walked in further and closed the door behind her, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and he softened.

"What are you thinking?" Caroline asked.

"I am wondering, how would it feel like? To be one of them, run with the wind, be stronger and faster" Nik started.

"Would you like to talk about today?" Caroline asked, he wasn't the most open person, she knew that already, but he needs to know she would be here if he wants to talk.

"No" Nik said and turned to her "I still do not know how I feel of today's finding" he pecked her lips.

"Okay, are you going to see him tomorrow?" Caroline asked.

"We will see in the morrow" Nik said "Now enough with that, onto more delightful subjects".

"Like what?" Caroline asked as she sat on his bed.

"Like the fact that I got myself a job" Nik said with a smirk.

"Really? That's great, what is it?" Caroline asked.

"Well, I am to start working as an architect, design buildings, houses, bridges.. not many understand architecture and its techniques. It pays well, very well and is a job of high standers" Nik said.

"That's great" Caroline captured his lips into a kiss.

"I love you" they both said in unison as they pulled apart and chuckled at their timing.

* * *

 **Hey guys what's up? So thank you for your follows, favs and reviews, always appreciated.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So Nik found his father and found a job and he is officially courting Caroline, next chap will be have more father son bonding with Ansel and Klaus and of course Klaroline in the winter.. maybe the spring festival unless I decide to make that as a chapter of its own..**

 **You'll know in the next chapter.**

 **This chap was a little short but I'll make it up to you in the next.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyways thank you for your reviews and I'll catch you in the next chap** **.**


	11. Changing of the Seasons- Spring

**Thank you for everyone who followed faved or reviewed, always appreciated, love you ❤️.**

 **And if you don't then why the hell not? It's free.**

 **Anyways Chapter 13 let's do this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Changing of the Seasons- Spring and Family ++responding to reviews.**

* * *

 ** _Six Months since Caroline's arrival.._**

"Morning" Nik said awkwardly and Ansel smiled as he looked up from where he was looking.

"Morning, son, Caroline" Ansel nodded at the both of them.

"Hey Sir" Caroline waved.

"I told you Caroline, you can call me Ansel" he chuckled.

"Ok sir" she teased and he shook his head but with a smile at his face "It's good to have you two back".

"It's.. good to- see you again" Nik said hesitantly, Ansel knows it will be a long journey to earn Niklaus's full trust but he has no problem taking all the time needed to get there.

"Daddy, is Niklaus here yet?" a brunette with chocolate brown du eyes about seven years old came to the room followed by a few younger, a few older and a few of the same age children, they assumed were her siblings.

The girl looked and saw the two strangers in the room and blushed, which Caroline found totally adorable.

Nik bent down slowly, he has met Ansel a few times now but this was the first time he was to meet his children and family, which was why he was so nervous "Hello sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Audrey" she answered.

"Well Audrey I am Niklaus but call me Nik" he said.

"Nik?" she tried it and he nodded making her giggle "Daddy says you are his son, does that make you my brother?"

"Audrey" Ansel said in a warning tone, he didn't want to overwhelm Nik so fast.

"Maybe in time" he said truthfully "But I can be your friend?"

"I don't have any friends" Audrey admitted shyly.

"There's a shock" one of the other boys whispered to one standing next to him and the two snickered.

"Consider me your first, if that is okay with you?" Nik said and she smiled nodding. She looked behind him and saw the blonde who was smiling at her, she turned to Nik and asked "She's pretty, is she your wife".

"No" Caroline said at the same time Nik said "Not yet", he flashed her a smirk and she blushed.

"I'm Kameron, lovely to meet you" one of the older ones spoke, he looked about twenty two and he smirked at Caroline "And you are sweetheart?" the way he said it was nothing like the way Nik said it, with Kameron it just seemed so.. wrong, he was a total flirt, Caroline could tell, like Kol.

He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it looking at Caroline while doing it, Nik then got between the two and blocked his view with a growl.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his caveman behavior, Kameron just smirked with a fake innocent expression on his face "Relax mate, my intentions are noble".

"Sure you are" a girl rolled her eyes, she seemed about Caroline's age, maybe a little older.

"Alexandra" Kameron stopped to look at her "Do you have something to say, dear sister?"

"Oh I do but I will restrain myself because children ears are presnet" the girl, Alexandra, said rolling her eyes and Caroline chuckled.

"Do not mind my twin, I was born first, she was born bitter" Kameron said.

"Your twin?" Caroline asked.

"Well part triplet, the third one is Konrad but we call him the third one for a reason" Kameron joked as he pointed to another guy who just waved shyly.

"Hey, I'm Konnor" a young boy pipped up introducing himself.

"Hello Konnor, it's nice to meet you" Nik said.

"Likewise" Konnor said and Caroline smiled at the adorableness in front of her.

"I am Aldus and this is Alfred, nice to meet you kind sir" a young boy inrtudoced himself so gentlemanly and polite and intrudoced his twin.

"Klarissa" one intrudoced and then pointed to one identical to her "And this is Klaire".

"Nice to meet you" Caroline said with a warm smile.

"It's lovely to meet you all, I am thankful Ansel has welcomed us in his home, giving us a chance to meet all of you" Nik said.

"Pleasure is ours" an older woman came to view and stood next to Ansel, his wife, they assumed.

"I'm Karen, it's nice to finally meet you two"

"Likewise, Karen" Caroline said.

"You talk funny" Alfred said.

"I'm from another village.. a far away village" Caroline said.

"How far? Probably very far" Audrey said.

"Yes it is _very_ far" Caroline said.

"So are you here to stay?" Konnor asked and she could see Nik turning his attention to the conversation.

"Probably" Caroline answered.

"Now children, dinner will be shortly, girls, help me inside" Karen said.

"I'll help" Caroline went to help but Karen stopped her "Nonsense, please sit".

"Niklaus, we are playing with swords, do you wish to play with us?" Konnor asked.

"Actually, Niklaus and I will be having a talk" Ansel said.

"I want to play swords" Caroline said and everyone raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you're a girl" Konnor protested.

"Do you even know how to wield a sword?" Alfred asked.

"Yes I do" Caroline answered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You do not want to mess with this one, mates, she is feisty and fierce" Nik chuckled and the boys looked at smirking Caroline with a 'Challenge accepted' look.

"Here" Aldus gave her a fake wooden sword and she took it.

"Play outside" Karen's voice came as a sing-song threat and they nodded, Caroline, the boys, Nik and Ansel made their way outside. Nik sat on a rock and Ansel followed.

"So Niklaus, how is home?" Ansel asked awkwardly.

"The usual" Nik said "You have a lovely family".

"Thank you but it is _our_ family" Ansel said but then saw the uneasyness pass him son's face and he added "I know it is overwhelming for you but I do hope -in time- you will look at this as _our_ family, _our_ home and _our_ pack."

He simply nodded, having no clue what to say so he changed the subject "I have questions".

"Ask away, my boy" Ansel said.

"When you are a wolf.. how does it.. feel?" Nik asked.

"The most amazing feeling that brushes over you is when you are a wolf, you are powerful, strong, free, like you are alone in the world, you, the moon and the wind brushing against your furry face" Ansel said "You feel on top of the world, you are not bound by human customs and civilization, you are free from all constraints, you are yourself".

Nik nodded, he opened his mouth and closed it again, Ansel raised an eyebrow and waited for his next question, "I never asked how _you_ triggered your wolf curse".

"Do you wish to ask whom did I kill?" Nik nodded.

"It was an accident, my best friend from another village was visiting me and we were playing swords far away in the woods" Ansel started "I struck him close to his heart and he started bleeding heavily, I ran back to the village but I was too late.. he died in my arms".

"Your best friend?" Nik asked.

"Yes. Sometimes we hurt people we care about by acceident _or_ in a moment of rage" Ansel said, he then looked at Caroline "You have a lovely woman, do not lose her".

"Nik" Caroline called giggling, she was running with three children about the age of 10 and 11, all boys, two were holding a fake wooden sword and one was sitting on a high rock comfortable looking waiting for something, Konnor, Alfred and Aldus.

"Oh Nik save me" Caroline said giggling as she ran from the two kids following her, Nik looked up from his spot next to Ansel to look at her chuckling as two boys with swords followed her, then the one sitting on the rock jumped with a sword of his own in front of Caroline making her stop in her place, the two boys caught up to her and the three all circled her, she was trapped.

One of the boys lunged at her and the two followed and they hit her with the swords, she pretended that the sword went through her stomach as she put her hands on her belly.

She fell to her knees then locked her eyes with Nik's as she whispered "Niiiik", she was a drama queen and a good actress that much was clear, the boys started giggling and stood on the rock.

Nik decided to play along, he rushed to Caroline's side concern washing over his face, "Caroline, my love, do not leave me" he put a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Nik, I don't have much longer.. please remember, I will always love you" Caroline whispered, her hand cupping Nik's cheek and brought him for a kiss, she let her hand fall dramatically to her side.

Nik looked at the giggling kids "You're laughing? I will find you and I will take vengeance for my beloved, I will hunt you to the end of time, you will pay for this" Nik threatened shouting and the three kids started running while Caroline chuckled with her eyes closer, still on the ground.

"She laughs, she laughs in her death, she laughs from the other side for the revenge I will unleash upon you lot" Nik said as he started running after the children leaving a chuckling Caroline on the ground, she opened her eyes slightly and saw Ansel approaching her with a smirk playing at his face and a flower in his hand.

"You are a marvelous actor" he said and then he got serious, he put the flower on her chest and moved her hands to hold the flower, she looked peacefully asleep now that she has stopped her chuckles.

"And a remarkable woman Caroline, I am beyond happy my son has you in his life.. had you" he added with a chuckle and she chuckled as well.

"Thanks Ansel, and I'm happy he found you" Caroline said as she opened her eyes. For the past month or so, the two would finish chores early and would come to meet with Ansel every other day. Nik was hesitant at first, he would keep his visits short but now he would come and spend hours.

He always insisted Caroline would come, even though she loves the children here and has made good friends with some of the women, she always offered if he wanted to go alone to get more privacy with his father, but he would insist she would come.

He took his hand out for her to take and she took it, she stood up and sat on the rock and he followed her.

"Did you love her?" Caroline found herself asking.

"I had great affection for her, I do not know if I could call it love, but I could have, if she would have stayed, with me and kept Niklaus by my side" he said, she took notice of his ring and noticed it had the same gemstone her daylight ring had.

"I like your ring" she said.

"A gift from Esther, a moonlight ring, it frees me from the curse of the moon, I am no longer bound by the full moon, I can control my transformation however I please, whenever I want, wherever I want" Ansel said, well that was close to what her daylight ring did, it no longer bound her to the sun, she wondered if daylight rings descended from moonlight rings or was it the other way around.

"Hhhmm" was all she said as the two looked over to Nik who was running with the children, it amused her to see him like that, happy, childish and so much himself, Mikael takes everything so seriously, he never allows Nik to have fun so seeing him smiling an honest smile from simple joys of life.

She noticed Ansel's eyes staring at her and she looked with a raised eyebrow "What's that look for?"

"You'll know when time is right" Ansel said vaguely and she raised her eyebrow higher waiting for further explanation that didn't come.

"Like father like son" she scuffed at the similarity to Nik answers, it was never a clear answer with him, always speaking riddles and 'you'll know soon' or 'it's a surprise', now she knows where he gets that from, she heard him laughing at her scuff and she shook her head.

"So I gotta ask, what's with all the triplets and the twins in the family?" Caroline asked then felt embarrassed at her bluntness.

"Why? Taking preparations?" Ansel said and Caroline went a deep shade of red as he chuckled, stupid blood relationship, like father like son, why do these two like to see me embarrassed?

"What? No! I mean, not until a long time.. well not as long as a decade but you know what I mean. I was just asking" Caroline said and he laughed at her ranting.

"Relax, Caroline. Niklaus simply mentioned before you look adorable while flushed, I see he was right" Ansel said "And to answer your question: It is because wolves usually have four to six babbies per pregnancy, while the most common for humans is a child.. we are half wolves, half humans so we are in the gray area, in between, two to three children".

"That makes sense" Caroline nodded. She then felt something hit her head with force and a cold shiver went through her, she looked back and saw Nik with the three children cupping a ball of snow in his hand.

"I will get you for this" Caroline said.

"I would like to see you try, sweetheart" Nik said.

"Was that a challenge?" Caroline asked.

"I dare you" he simply said and she smirked as she picked up snow in her hands and made them into balls.

"Challenge accepted" Caroline said.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"So, what do you think of Ansel's family?" Caroline was sitting at Nik's bed with him by her side in the middle of the night while everyone else was asleep.

"They're.. different from my family" Nik answered.

"Good different or bad?" Caroline asked.

"Just different" Nik said "I can't help but compare Ansel to Mikael.. he is so.. different from Mikael, nice and polite, not so angry and his family is too. They are so close and comfortable with each other.. something this family is not".

"You think your siblings aren't comfortable around each other? Because I have been here for only a few months and Kol is already _too_ comfortable around me" she laughs and he gives her a smirk.

"I meant in Mikael's company we are all so restrained" Nik said "Not ourselves if you will".

"Well you want to know what I think?" Caroline says.

"Always"

"I think in a few years all your siblings will be married and away from Mikael, maybe then you can all be together as you wish, away from all the uncomfortablness that is this Mikael's company and just be yourselves" she suggests.

"Have I ever told you I find your cleverness very helping" he kissed her.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 _ **Eight Months since Caroline's arrival..**_

"Okay those flowers go over there, but those leave them aside, we decided to make tiaras out of them" Caroline instructed, why does no one have an eye for fashion? Or at least a good memory to remember the chart she gave them? Spring festival would be in a few days and she would not tolerate any lethargy.

"Have I ever told you you are erotic when you're bossy?" a very familiar accented voice cooed in her ear bringing heat to her core as she felt his hot breath caress her neck, his chest hit her back and his hands hugged her waist.

"No, not really, but I would love to hear it" Caroline teased, he kissed her neck and went to nibble her earlobe as her whispered huskily "You look exquisite when you're being authoritative, sweetheart".

"Well thank you" she turned to look at him and give him a kiss "Where have you been today?"

"With Ansel, the kids are asking about you all the time, they miss you" Nik said.

"I know but with the festival planning I really have no time, I'm really sorry" Caroline bit her bottom lip.

"It's alright sweetheart, they know that but they still miss you" Nik said and Caroline nodded.

"Now forgive me for being such a bloody idiot that I have not asked before but" he started as he took out a rose from behind his back and looked into her blue eyes "My dear Caroline Forbes, would you do me the great honor of allowing me to escort you to the Spring Festival?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, it would be my pleasure" Caroline played along with the same tone he was using. He brought her to his embrace for a kiss, she parted her lips and he invaded her mouth instantly with his tongue fighting with hers for dominance.

She moaned into the kiss and she could feel his lips curve into a smirk against her lips, she pulled away and looked into his eyes before pecking his lips once again.

"I need to go but I will see you soon" Nik said and she nodded, he kissed her again but were distrubed by the annoying female voice piercing their mood "Get a room you two".

He pulled away annoyed but Caroline chuckled, he turned to the voice owner and grumbled "Dear sister, lovely timing as always".

"It's my specialty.. as well as Kol's" Rebekah laughed "Now, if you do not mind, we would like Caroline back".

"It's okay Bekah, Nik has chores to do" Caroline said sending a glare to her blonde friend who just smirked.

"Good, goodbye Nik" Bekah smirked as she waved, Nik growled lowly but left sending glares to his sister.

"Did you have to do that?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"Yes" Rebekah smirked, then frowned as she looked past her, Caroline turned around on instinct and frowned as she saw the Tatia flirting with some random villager.

"The she devil" Caroline acknowledged and Rebekah chuckled.

"Who takes care of her child?" Caroline asked annoyed, Tatia lived alone, no parents, no siblings, no relatives, no friends -no surprise there- so who the hell takes care of her child if she is out flirting with guys all the time.

"Wolves"

"REBEKAH!"

"What? It's true" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What if wolves are actually nice? Ever thought of that?" Caroline protested.

"No, because I'm not an idiot.. like you" Rebekah said and Caroline hit her in the back of the head playfully and she chuckled.

"Go finish your work" Caroline ordered teasingly.

"Bossy much?"

"Very much"

"Caroline?" Rebekah stopped half way through turning around to look at her friend.

"Yes, Bex?" Caroline asked.

"I- never mind" Rebekah said.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"I- there is this man" Caroline rolled her eyes playfully, _of course there is_.

"And you want me to talk to be there like last time?" Caroline guessed.

"Yes well you see, the last festival when I gave Nik a taste of his own medicine, it left a bitter taste in his mouth and he probably would wish to retaliate" Rebekah said.

"Don't worry Bekah, I will be there" Caroline said.

"Thank you, Care" Rebekah waved.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Knock knock

Caroline rolled her eyes, _every festival_ , She opened the door to meet the blue eyed man with a rose in his hands and her heart with his, she took a moment to appreciate his figure, oh how she wished to push him inside and take him to her bed and from his eyes she could see he was conflicted with the same thought.

"You look radiant as ever, my love" he said in a husky voice as he licked his lips, this season she chose a dress more _form fitting_ from the top half which showed her figure, wrapping tightly just in the right places, especially to get this reaction from him.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Caroline grinned.

"Shall we, sweetheart?" he took his arm out for her and she hooked hers with his.

"We shall" Caroline said "Nik?"

"Yes, love?" Nik asked.

"Rebekah has a date" his jaw tightened so she started talking faster "Nik I am sure he is a great guy, maybe you just need to ease up because last time you scared Wasim to death".

"Well if I didn't he would take advantage of our kindness and Rebekah's naivety" Nik said.

"I am not going to pretend I get that but listen to me, maybe just maybe you can try being nice to him?"

"Nice to one of Rebekah's dates? Now that would be a first" they turned to see Kol leaning against the wall looking at them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Caroline asked.

"Long enough to see you two making oggly eyes at each other, now about Rebekah's date" Kol started.

"What about Rebekah's date?" Elijah joined the conversation.

"I was just saying that maybe you can trust Rebekah's date and you know _not_ scare the bejesus out of him" Caroline said.

"Have you met Rebekah's date?" Finn asked as he joined as well from the dark.

"Ok seriously what is wrong with you all? Why do you all want to make a grand entrance? Should I expect Henrik falling from the sky anytime now?" Caroline said sarcastically.

"Henrik has always been a strange one" Kol joked.

"Have you met him?" Finn asked again.

"Well no but-"

"Then how are you so certain he is nice?" Elijah asked.

"Well if you don't give him a chance how will you know?" Caroline argued.

"Can't two of us be nice and two threaten to unleash hell upon him and his family if he hurt Bekah?" Kol suggested.

"I guess so, if you want to play good cop bad cop" Caroline shrugged, they raised an eyebrow at the expression but shrugged it.

"Alright, Finn, Kol, you are on team give him a chance, Elijah and I will be on team scare the bejesus out of him as Caroline so poetically put it" Nik smirked at her and his brothers started chuckling.

"Oh yeah just laugh at me, sure, because _I'm_ the one who talks funny" Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"Don't be angry love, we are teasing" Nik said as he pulled her next to him.

"We'll see how _you_ like teasing, hm?" she whispered in his ear and he immediately understood what she was hinting and his eyes went wide as he looked at her, thankfully his brothers were already walking away from them.

"Caroline" he warned.

"Hhhmm?" she said innocently as she stood in front of him and boosted herself up, standing on her toes, so that she was flush against him and she could feel him hardening.

"You know I think about it all the time, you and me, together" Caroline whispered huskily as she put her hands on his chest.

"Is that so, love?" he asked his voice low as his nose brushed against her cheek.

"Mmhmm" she mumbled nodding "You know I am really nervous about it.. but you can pleasure me, right Niklaus?" she used his full name fully knowing its effect on him.

"Yes." he went to put his hands on her waist but she stopped him "Patience Nik, good things come to those who wait. You can wait for me, right?"

"Yes." he tried to bring her closer but she pushed his hands away.

"Caroline" Nik said in a warning tone and she just chuckled lowly in his ear lightly swinging her hips to tease his hard on.

"Caroline, you are killing me" Nik said.

"I know" she simply said and then with a quick motion left him to stand with the rest in the other room.

"Bloody hell" he said, missing the heat she was radiating and her touch against his skin, _that little cunning minx._ THAT was a different kind of teasing, he grumbled as he vowed to take his revenge someday on the blonde.

The door knocked and Kol opened the door with a fake bright forced smile.

"Hello Mr Mikaelson. I am Lukas, nice to meet you, I am here to escort Rebekah to the Spring festival.. with your permission of course".

"Lukas, nice to meet you please come in" Kol said through gritted teeth, playing the nice guy was hard, going all overprotective big brother on this dutch's arse sounds way more fun.

"Welcome Lukas to our home" Finn said as Lukas stepped in.

"Now, this is the man supposed to take my lovely, young, innocent sister to the festival" Nik said clearly showing his dislike of Lukas and Caroline flashed him a warning glare which he returned with a smirk.

"Now Lukas, let us get straight to the point. Why do you -oh so wrongly- believe you are worthy of my sister?" Nik started.

"Niklaus-"

"Did I permit you to use my first name?" Nik said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"No, sir" the guy started shaking in his boots, great.

"Then do not use it" Nik hissed.

"Okay Mr Mikaelson" he nodded "Mr. Mikaelson I want you to know I care deeply for Rebekah-"

"Deeply care is not enough. Would you defend her for you life?" Elijah pipped in.

"Yes" Lukas said shakingly.

"That 'yes' does not hold much confidence" Nik pointed out "Don't you agree brother?"

Before Elijah can open his mouth Caroline elbowed Kol and he sighed as he intervened into the conversation.

"It is most likely because you are threatening him, brother. Give him a chance to speak" Kol said through gritted teeth as he cursed himself for agreeing to being the nice brother, big scary brother was way more to his liking.

"I agree with brother" Finn said.

"Which one?" Kol joked and Finn glared at him.

"Now now brothers let's not go soft on Louise? Bradey? Joshua! Let's go with Joshua" Nik said and Caroline mentally hit her forehead hard.

"Actually it is L-"

"Joshua here" Nik started, cutting him off "Needs to know that we do not take kindly to those who hurt our dear sister".

"And I wouldn't dream of hurting Rebekah" Lukas started.

"Did Niklaus gave you permission to call Rebekah by her first name?" Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"N- n- no sir, he did not"

"Then do call her Miss Mikaelson" Elijah said and Nik smirked at his older brother.

"Now brothers, maybe we should give Lukas the chance to speak" Finn said.

"Who's Lukas?" Nik asked with fake anger, hiding his amusement, what a bloke Rebekah? Well done.

"Joshua" Kol and and Lukas said in unison, one said with amusement and the other said terrified, Kol tried to hide his smirk at the scared man in front of him, Rebekah sure knew how to pick them.

"Alright speak" Elijah said.

"Mr Mikaelson, my intentions are noble, I do not wish to hurt or take advantage of Rebekah, I give you my word, she will return unharmed by the end of the festival" Lukas said.

" _Before_ the end of the festival" Nik corrected and Lukas nodded.

"And at least one of my brothers will be home before you return her, and you would need to notify us beforehand" Nik added and Lukas nodded "Of course Mr Mikaelson".

"What is going on?" Henrik asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing to worry about sweety" Caroline said as she walked over to Henrik.

"Is this the bloke that is supposed to take Rebekah?" Henrik asked.

"Yes" they all said at once and Henrik scuffed.

"I want her home before the clock strikes midnight and with one of her brothers by her side, am I clear?" as Henrik said those words, the Mikaelsons siblings grinned and smirked, Lukas nodded and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Answer me when I ask you a question" Henrik said a little louder and Kol started chuckling as the others hid their smirks.

"Yes, yes, Mr Mikaelson, I understand" Lukas said.

"Good, then Rebekah is to arrive shortly" Henrik said with a proud smirk.

"What was that for?" Caroline whispered.

"For letting him know not to mess with me" Henrik whispered.

"You are so going to turn out a Mikaelson aren't you?" he simply grinned and she nodded looking away.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Caroline and Nik walked in and were greeted with one of the young women.

"Hello Caroline, you look lovely this evening" she said as she put a tiara of flowers on Caroline's head.

"You do too, see you inside Alexis" Caroline waved as the two made their way inside.

"As always, splendid work sweetheart" Nik said.

"Thank you but the others helped as well" Caroline said.

"Not as much as you did though, am I correct?" Nik asked with a knowing stare, he extended his hand out "May I have this dance?"

"No one is dancing" Caroline said.

"Do you honestly care?" Nik asked and she took his hand and let him take her to the dance floor. As they reached the middle she put her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist and she laid her head on his chest.

They danced in comfortable silence before he opened his lips "Caroline?"

"Yeah Nik?" she looked up to meet his eyes and saw hesitancy and vulnerability, like the one she saw the moment before he kissed her, like the one she saw before he told her he loved her, so she was more intrigued now.

"I wanted to ask you something" Nik said.

"Yeah?"

"Caroline I know we are courting and you make me so happy, I love you and I would do anything for you, I only hope my feelings are mutual" he stopped, hesitancy, doubt, fear.

"It is mutual, I love you Nik, and whatever you want to say, you can say it" she simply hoped it wouldn't be as her 'talks' with her previous boyfriends where they broke things off once they got too serious, but Nik and her were already serious for a long time, if he wanted to break things off he would have done that already, so why now?

"And we never talked about this, I mean we have beaten around the bush and hinted it but-"

He looked into her eyes and when blue hit blue he felt a sudden force of confidence wash over him as he spoke "Caroline I wish if you could stay here in my time", that was not what she expected.

"What?"

"I want you to stay here, in this time, with us, with me and with Rebekah and Kol.. and Henrik" Nik said "Please Caroline, I love you and I know you have a home back there but you could have a home here. With me, we could get married and have children and be happy, together" Nik said.

Caroline didn't know what to answer, she wanted to, so bad, she wanted to stay here and love Nik, marry him and have his children, be happy, but her friends were back home, her mom, her dad and they needed her with the whole saving Elena drama.

No, you know what? Screw them, people die and lose too much in Mystic Falls, they sacrafice too much around Elena, they all bend over backwards to keep Elena human and she is selfish enough to allow it, well screw them, she should be selfish too, she should do what she wants to do for once and what she wants to do is stay here with the man she loves and be happy.

Screw the consequences, screw the ancestores, screw witchy logic, screw whatever would stop her from being with Nik, because she will be staying here. She looked over at Nik and saw hurt in his eyes, he seemed to have taken her silence for a rejection, she carressed his cheek and took his lips into hers.

"Yes" she said once they pulled apart.

"Yes?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes I will stay here, yes I will stay here with you" Caroline said and he captured her lips in another kiss. He parted her lips and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, messaging her own as he hungrily pulled her closer to him.

"Get a room, there are children present" the sound of Kol piercing the magical air pulled them apart unwillingly. The two flashed glares towards a smirking Kol and if Henrik was not looking at them, Caroline would have considered flashing him a not so friendly finger gesture that she had no idea if Kol would even understand it.

"I will kill him someday" Nik said under his breath and Caroline chuckled "Not if I get to him first".

* * *

 **Hhhmm I thought this chapter would be very short.. guess not.**

 **Okay thank you for everyone who followed favorited or reviewed, everything is appreciated, love you all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay hope you enjoyed, review if you did and I'll see you in the next chap but before you go..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I am going to answer your reviews because apperantly that is something that authors do so, here it goes...**

 **Eils - emacsweeny:** Well I wrote more so hope you are still enjoying and thanks.

 **Dollface129:** Thanks, here comes more.

 **xshynenstarx:** hope you are still reading and tell me what you think.

 **SeleneAlice:** Here's an update and thanks for the enthusiasm.

 **SweetyK:** Thanks and I can't wait to hear what you think so far.

 **BethanyRose92:** I updated and I hope you are still interested.

 **Snowyarbo:** Thanks and I hope you are still reading and still liking this story.

 **Hellzz-on-Earth:** Thank you and also Klaroline is life so of course it will be in this story and thanks again, happy reading.

 **BethanyRose92:** Yeah I like featuring her as strong and not some damsel in distress because she is strong and powerful and not a giver-uper.

 **TVD klaroline:** Thanks and I hope you still do.

 **Guest #1:** Yeah sorry about that, it is because I find him a little hard to write but I try adding him every now and then and I will probably explain in a future chapter why Mikael is still so nice to Caroline, thanks for reviewing.

 **TheTooGullibleGirl:** I love them too, which is why I am writing one, they are always so interesting especially when it involoves Klaroline, I hope you are still reading and still like it.

 **lilycantu:** Thanks and I hope you still do.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Just did, hope you are still reading and that you like what you are reading.

 **demurehybrid:** Hope your interest is still peaked and you are still reading.

 **Venus88:** Thanks and sorry for the late reply but yes Tatia does exist *insert shocked expression here*, lol, thanks for the review though.

 **demurehybrid:** Hey, I am 98% sure I responded you in a pm but thanks again for your review, and when Sheila called Bonnie "My Child" it was just an expression I didn't mean to hint she was her mom, thanks for the review.

 **demurehybrid:** Haha thanks, and thank you for reviewing, I hope you are still reading and still liking.

 **TheTooGullibleGirl:** They talked about it when he asked to court her, sorry for the late respond but she will be staying for a year, more or less, but I am trying to write the most significant moments of Klaroline's relationship and development. e.g. their first kiss, their first time saying I love and now he asks her to stay. Stuff like that. thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest #2:** Thank you and I hope you are still reading this and still enjoying.

 **Klarology:** Thanks and btw I already am reading your story but idk if I am following because sometimes my brain just forgets to click the follow button but remembers the story's name and details on his own, I don't know, I'm just weird. Thanks for reviewing.

 **lacubanita101:** Thank you and I hope you are still enjoying.

 **Guest #3:** Thanks, I hope you like it still, and hey who can blame Care? We _all_ want to kick Mikael's ass for how he treats Klaus, lol, Klaroliners should just gang up on him.. I bet we could take him out without a white oak stake, thanks for reviewing.

 **redbudrose:** Thanks, I hope you find the story itself as great, thanks for reviewing.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Well this is late but I hope you liked everything so far and if not review and let me know what you don't like and I will try to make it better. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Venus88:** I love Kol too, he is so carefree and funny and seriously enjoying his time all the damn time, he is always relaxed and always teasing and that's what I like most about him, thanks for reviewing.

 **lacubanita101:** So I will give you more, lol, hope you are still reading and still enjoying, thanks for the reviews.

 **Guest #4 Jana:** Thanks, I love time travel concepts too, I hope you are still reading and liking what you're reading, thanks for reviewing.

 **IrisMikaelson:** Yes they are because the way I see it Caroline and Kol's charcters are so close because they are both just happy people and would be best friends if it wasn't for the whole doppelganger drama and being on opposite sides and the fact that Kol is psychotic.. hhhmm.. just kidding lol, I love Kol and thanks for reviewing.

 **Panchimon:** Thanks, hope you are still reading and still liking and thanks for the review.

 **Guest #5 Anonymous:** Thanks for the review and I hope you are still reading.

 **Omega-Maharan:** Glad I peaked your interest and I hope you are still hooked and enjoying this.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Thank you for reviewing, I always enjoy your reviews and I hope you liked how this story is turning out.

 **Venus88:** Possibly in the near chapter but honestly? I am a little nervous writting it because this is my first time writting an M rared story and I don't know how will I do and I don't know why but I have this constant need to be the best at everything so it would really suck if I wrote it badly and thus I am nervous. Thanks for reviewing btw.

 **:** Yeah I read that story too, and I'll admit it was stuck in my mind when I started writing this but I am getting my own groove and my own style, I hope you are still reading this and I hope you would like this story too if you gave it a chance.

 **Omega-Maharan** : Time travel stories are always so great, especially when there is Klaroline involved, I hope you are still enjoying this story and thank you for your reviews.

 **Snowyarbo:** Me too and the dream will become reality shortly, maybe in a few chapters, thank you for your review and I hope you are still reading and still enjoying.

 **Katalina Csszr:** Yeah he is, but soon with all the time travel that will happen we will see his change of character and back. Happy you like it and hope you still do.

 **Guest #6:** I know but it is so fun to just twirl around the idea before the big slap in the face comes and the realize it.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Thank you and I KNOW, I love just how you can sprinkle a little on the idea before the big shock is revealed and they would slap themselves in the face for not paying attention, love that. And the idea with Nik's father is something that peaked my interest because why not try something new? Hope you are still reading and still liking, thanks for the reviews.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Thanks, glad you still like it, and thanks for reviewing.

 **Venus88:** Thanks and I hope you still like how it is turning out, thank you for reviewing.

 **J. L. Walmsley:** Thanks, love time travel stories too. Yes the journey of a lifetime and I like to add these her interactions and just leave them to the imagination as if it is well known they bonded because when she goes back, she will miss them. Yeah I am not much on the Werewolf pack knowledge it is because I read in some Fanfic that Klaus had three or four betas Tyler, Josh, Stefan and Marcel and I just assumed.. But thanks for notifying me, I'll take the information, and thanks, hope you are still reading and you liking what you read.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Thanks, I hope you still like it and thank you for all your wonderful reviews.

 **Venus88:** Thank you, I'm glad you love it, and thank you for reviewing.. again :)

 **TwilightHybrid:** Thank you and that whole chapter I was like "Oh I should so kick your ass all the way back to hell". Thanks again for reviewing and happy you like the story.

 **Venus88:** I know, so sweet and thank you for liking Kol because I feel generally happy when someone likes Kol, is that weird? Maybe, who know, anyways glad you like it.

 **Snowyarbo:** Thanks, and maybe he was Klaus's dad *winkie face* *winkie face*.

 **Guest #7 Nychica:** I hope you are still reading and still liking, thanks for reviwing.

 **bella3maria:** Well I hope you still like it and are still reading, thanks for reviewing.

 **Venus88:** And as always lovely review, glad you are enjoying, thanks for the review, appreciated as always.

 **Snowyarbo:** Yeah, well when you are human and your brother is in love, it is kinda hard to _not_ support them, especially when you like the one he is in love with. Thanks for the review.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Thank you for reviewing again, and I don't know why but I love writting Mikael as a shitty charcter, I don't know why, maybe because I hate him so much and I want to make sure everyone else hates him.. maybe. And yes he will remember but not right away, I won't reveal more than that, you will have to wait and find out for yourself. Thanks again.

 **Nati1729:** Thank you, I hope you are still reading and still enjoying, thank you for reviewing.

 **kacomu:** He probably will *wink* *wink*

 **michellexu1907:** I don't know about 'the best' but maybe someday, hell ya, thank you for reviewing.

 **kacomu:** I'll admit, at first, I did have another story in mind when I started this but I kinda got my own style now and doing my own thing. Thanks for reviewing.

 **TwilightHybrid:** I know, I kinda saw this in an episode of the Originals when Klaus realized it and started shouting at his mother and I was like "yeah let's do that with more irony on Esther's side". Mikael needs someone to kick his ass, like constantly kicking his ass all the way back to the hell he came from. And for the marriage thing? I am still not sure, we'll see. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Eils - emacsweeny:** Well the spell will be discussed in a flashback when Caroline returns to her time eventually.

 **Omega-Maharan:** Probably *insert smirking face here* *sly grin here*. It's because when _I_ read a story I always get attatched and hate it when they end so I will probably keep updating as long as there are people reading.

 **Venus88:** Hope you liked the father son bonding, thanks for reviewing again.

 **klaroline1920:** Haha, I LOVE when that happens, only lucky people get that, I KNOOOW, Klaroline through the time is just something that I love and I couldn't decide what time I want her to travel to so I was like "Why not ALL the times there is? O.o O.o O.o".

Yeah I read it and it's an amazing story, though I will admit, at first maybe it had some similarities but I am kinda getting my own groove and style and doing my own thing.

Yeah the adding Klaus's father came out of no where, I didn't even know I was planning on doing that but when I thought of it I was like "Oh My God that's a great idea".

Thank you and I do hope I reach your favorite stories list.

I like it when Caroline is strong because dude I swear to god if I read another damsel in distress story my brain will pop.. sometimes when it is done right so we can see the charcter development sure, but always? No thank you. And the mother of the year award goes to...

Lol no but real talk Esther should just fall on her head and get some sense into her skull, like girl what the fuck r u doing?

I love siblings bond.. probably cause I have only one sister and I wish to have more, I want a big family when I grew up, like three boys, two girl, maybe fraternal twins, one boy and one girl that is. That would be so cool.

Tatia just need to be kicked back to hell.

I KNOW, I mean a lot of people just ignore it and portray Damon as the one who is so in love with Elena and all that protective shit while I am over here like "Yeah but do you remember this? *Shows clips of Damon feeding on Caroline* *Shows picture of Caroline's back at that ball* *Shows Damon hurting innocent people* We can't just ignore that shit".

I like Damon, I do but seriously people need to have a reality check because as far as we know Klaus me all bad but he didn't just rape my favorite blonde.. wait is that discrimination? Not the point. I am all about Delena but sometimes I think Elena needs a slap to the face to open her eyes and see that everyone around her is suffering and sacraficing themselves and everyone they have _just_ to keep her human.

Carolline died, Bonnie lost Sheila, Stefan lost control of the bloodlust all the other deaths.. all could have been avoided. Also I like Katherine because she doesn't put on the innocent girl act and also because she is like my inner bitch, she and Rebekah, I don't know why but I love those two characters, not as much as Caroline but you get the point.

And don't apologize for ranting, I do that all the time, once I spent like five minutes ranting before my cuz told me to breathe because I was scaring her, I think it was about the originals charcter, it was mid season 2 and I was just ranting about characters and how I hated Cami.

Btw does anyone else hate Cami or is it just me? Maybe it is because of my belief that Caroline and Klaus should be together and only together, who know? And if I was the writer Caroline who have visited New Orleans a _long_ time ago.

And *warning - spolier alert- do not read the next line if you did not see TO S03 Finale, though why would you not have seen? It is beyond me.* I am so happy Cami died, there I said it, it feels good to say it,

So is it just me or do you hate her too? Wait what? besides the point, thanks for reviewing and I hope you still enjoy the next chapters.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wow that took longer than the chapter maybe.. lol.**

 **So Review and tell me what you think and I'll see you in the next chap.**


	12. Changing of the Season - Summer

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in like.. a week? Waking up early to go to school and holding back the urge to throw a pencil at every teacher, hitting him in the eye are harder than I remember.**

 **But thank you for all your reviews, anyone who follows and favorites this, love your support.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or anything famous because otherwise why would I be writing Fanfictions? Or why would Caroline _not_ be in New Orleans already?**

 **Warning : Smut Alert.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _9 Months since Caroline's arrival.._**

"Hey Nik" Henrik waved to his big brother, Henrik and Caroline were playing with the cards that they bought her for her birthday, well magic cards, he was teaching her how to use them to reveal the future.

"What are you two doing?" Nik asked.

"I am reading Caroline's future" Henrik said as Caroline flipped another card.

"Ah, congratulations Caroline, a great surprise is coming your way, you will find happiness and are to choose if you accept it" Henrik said and Caroline flipped the last card.

Henrik frowned "A storm is coming, not your way but towards the people you care most about, a big storm.. something bad will happen, not now but it is close".

Caroline frowned "Are you sure?"

"Henrik do not frighten Caroline with this, relax Caroline nothing bad will happen" Nik said as he saw her discomfort.

"It is true Nik, look, we used to play this all the time as I was younger, it has not mistaken before" Henrik said with a look to his brother to ask for him to believe his words.

"Henrik" Nik warned and Henrik closed his mouth but still grumbled an annoyed objection.

"Now sweetheart, are you ready?" Nik turned to Caroline with a smile.

"Ready? Ready for what? Where are you going?" Henrik asked.

"Nowhere Henrik, we will be back before sunset" Nik said.

"You cannot use 'nowhere' and 'we will be back before sunset' in the same sentence" Henrik frowned.

"The important line would be back before sunset, Can I trust you not to tell mother and the rest?" Nik asked.

"Yes, though at a cost" Henrik said and Nik grumbled "You have been spending too much time with Kol".

"Perhaps" Henrik shrugged "Do we have a deal?"

"What is your cost?" Nik asked.

"I do not know but I will think of something" Henrik smirked.

"Fine, you have yourself a deal" Nik said and Caroline rolled her eyes at the two.

"We will see you tonight, Henrik" Nik said and Henrik waved them off.

He looked and saw Caroline frowning with an uneasy expression on her face and he sighed "Do not let what Henrik said frighten you, it is all nonsense".

"But what if it isn't? I mean it wouldn't be the craziest thing that's ever happened and it could be true, what if something happens?" Caroline started rambling and he stopped her.

"Love, nothing will happen, we will be alright, everything will be alright, it always is" Nik assured.

"But what if it isn't?" Caroline asked.

"It is" Nik kissed the top of her head and brought her for a hug.

"I just feel like something bad is going to happen" Caroline said against his chest.

"That is called Paranoia" Nik chuckled and she pushed from his embrace and hit him playfully in the shoulder.

"Just shut up and let's go see Ansel" Caroline said as he laughed.

"As you wish, sweetheart" he said chuckling as he took her hand in his.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Niklaus, Caroline, welcome, please come in" Karen opened the door and welcomed the two into her home, they nodded with a smile as they entered the house.

"Hello Karen, how are you?" Caroline asked.

"Very well, thank you Caroline. And you two?" Karen asked as she gestured for them to sit on the table chairs while she brings the food.

"Good" Caroline said smiling.

"Well the kids are excited to see you again" Before Karen could finish her sentence Audrey came running to the room as her cute voice called "Mommy, mommy, is Caroli- Caroline!"

She jumped at the older girl and hugged her and she returned the hug.

"Hey Audrey, did you miss me?" Caroline asked and Audrey nodded.

"Niklaus, nice to see you again" Ansel walked into the room quickly followed by Kameron.

"You too, Ansel" Nik said "How have you been?"

"Alright, a little tired lately" Ansel said.

"Are you OK? Are you sick?" Caroline asked.

"No, nothing of that" Ansel laughed.

"So Caroline how are you today?" Kameron asked with a smirk that annoyed Nik to no end.

"Fine Kameron" Caroline answered shortly as she felt Nik's anger rising, Kameron enjoyed annoying people which always reminded her of Kol.

"And how are you mate?" Kameron turned to Nik with a sassy grin.

"Very well, mate" Nik said.

This should be fun, Caroline thought as she rolled her eyes.

 ** _11 Months since Caroline's arrival.._**

"Alright we will be splitting into teams of three" Caroline announced "Each team shall take a color and each of the three members will take a ribbon of said color".

"May I be on your team, love?" Nik asked with a smirk and she nodded.

"Let me guess maroon color is what you wish for?" He guessed.

"Oh yeah what are you some kind of expert on me now?" Caroline teased.

"Yes" he said cockily and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Alright, oh knowledgeable one" she teased "Let's be on the same team".

"Very well though I should warn you, I am very competitive and I do not like to lose" he said trying to hold back a grin, Caroline frowned in an angry expression, he was asking for her to rile up, he was trying to make her angry and boiling with rage, she knew that with the smirk he was trying to hide, alright he wants a fight, he shall get a fight.

"Are you saying that I will make you lose? Do you think you are better at this than I am?" Caroline gave her signature challenging look.

"Maybe" he challenged, this is what he wanted, he loved making her angry with him because she has the most adorable look while frowning and she never backs out from a challenge.

"Then how about we put your -obviously wrong- theory into question" she suggested.

"What are you suggesting?" Nik asked.

"I'll get a team and you will get a team, and may the best -which is me- win" Caroline said.

"I would love to prove you wrong, sweetheart" Nik smirked, and the only thought on her mind was to wipe that grin off his handsome face.

"What do I get when I win?" Caroline asks with a smirk and a raised challenging eyebrow.

"Now I like your use of when here it's very confident" Nik said and she shrugged an 'Obviously' shrug, "But I'll indulge you, what do you wish for sweetheart?"

"Since you claim to know me so much why don't you tell me?" She challenged.

"Alright" he pretended to think about it for a moment before cocking a grin "If you were to win we are to be married, today".

Her eyes widened and whispers pierced their private air pulling them back to reality and they noticed people were gathering around them, when did they become Hollywood's 'IT' couple? Her eyes narrowed as she looked into his eyes, searching for something. She must have found it because her eyes widened again.

"You're serious?" She asks unsure.

"Never have I said something I did not mean and never have I made a promise I could not keep" Nik said, his face holding the same smirk he always had.

"Alright hot stuff, what do you want if you win?" Caroline asks.

"Just the basic winner bragging rights" Nik said smiling at her.

"You're not kidding?" Caroline asks still unconvinced, she really loved Nik and truthfully her wedding plans were already planned out in her head since she was four and getting everything ready was not so hard, true it wouldn't be the wedding she had dreamed of but marrying the man she loved who loved her as well was all she needed but she didn't want to get her hopes up if he was joking.

"Yes sweetheart" Nik assured. Caroline's heart pounded forcefully and she wondered if he could hear it beating to him, she calmed herself not to squeak. Marrying at 18 wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but now she was human and in the past, everything changes now, she has another chance at being human, would she take it? Being a vampire was something she was beginning to enjoy, but would she throw that away, leave her friends, her mom, everything for the man she loved?

She closed her eyes for a moment to think, everything went silent and she could only hear the air flopping in her ears and her heartbeats increasing with each passing second. She recalled every moment and memory they shared as visions of what their future could hold for them surfaced through her imagination.

The night their eyes first locked when they first met with only the campfire to shine a light between them while the image of her in a white dress with him waiting for her by the alter popped into her head. Their first kiss outside his house in the dark and their first night in what would be their house. When they first said they loved each other and when she would hold their first born, rocking him while he hugged her from behind.

It was crazy, 18 year olds were supposed to think of college with their friends and how to decorate their dorms, not marriage and children. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the past affecting her or maybe it was because she was madly in love but she could not see her future without him. She felt he was different, it wasn't like any other guys back home, she was in love and knew he was the one for her.

One word came to her mind, the answer to all her questions: Yes!

"Fine, I get Henrik and Rebekah" Caroline said as she opened her eyes and locked them with his, the siblings -who apparently were listening in on their conversation- Henrik and Rebekah stood behind Caroline.

"You cannot take my favorite brother" Nik argued, Henrik was to be on his team.

"Hey" Kol whined and Elijah rolled his eyes at his sibling's childish behavior.

"Shut up, Kol" Nik said.

"Well he is my favorite Mikaelson brother too" Caroline said.

"Excuse me?" Kol said and Elijah rolled his eyes again.

"Shut up, Kol" Caroline said.

"We both know I'm your favorite Mikaelson, love" Nik smirked.

"Well" she was now blushing and he adored that shade of red that captured her expressions, "Doesn't matter, you get Kol and Elijah".

"Why don't you take Kol and give me back Henrik" Nik said.

"I am very offended at the moment" Kol said in a whining childish tone.

"Shut up, Kol" Nik and Caroline said in unison and yet another eye roll from Elijah.

"I did not say anything" Kol grumbled under his breath.

"I got dibs on Henrik and Bex" Caroline said.

"You got dibs?" Nik repeated.

"Yes, now go get ready you and your team, I'm taking the maroon ribbons" Caroline said and then strutted away to get the ribbons for her team, not to see the smirk forming on his gorgeous face for her choice of color.

"Ain't she stunning?" Nik turned to Kol with a smirk as his blonde walked to get those ribbons of her team.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you" Kol said.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this year's Summer Welcoming of the Seasons festival, I am Allura Crewe and I am your host" a girl started, she had dark blonde hair and green eyes, she was wearing a Caucasian dress that fitted her form just right and she was the host for tonight.

"This year an amazing suggestion was offered by the one and only Caroline Forbes" everyone clapped and looked at Caroline, she waved for them her Miss Mystic Falls wave and shined her smile confidently.

She looked around and locked eyes with Nik, who was clapping with the rest as a predator smirk was playing at his face and damn it why did he have to be so distracting?

"We will have our first Summer competition, tonight. Participants have split into seven teams, each team containing three members, and each team is represented by a color. The winner will be determined by his ability in three factors: Agility and Speed, Strength and Endurance and Intelligence and Team Work".

"Each factor is a competition by itself, meaning we will have three rounds, one for each factor, each round will consist of different challenges concerning said factor and the team with the most fulfilled challenges in the given time for the round is the winner of said round"

A man with dark redish hair and freckles across his white cheekbones rose from his seat and spoke clearly "Good evening everyone, I am your commentator, Adair Cumberbatch, I will be narrating everything for you. Should be a fun night, eh Allura?"

"Sure will, Adair" she said flashing a smile to him.

"Alright, enough introduction, let us start, shall we, hm?" Allura said "First round: Agility and Speed".

 **1st game - Agility and Speed**

"I see Mikaelson in the blue running with the woman in maroon herself closing in on him, they are so close to the next lane, Caroline is at the head, no t's Niklaus, Caroline, Niklaus, they have both entered the fifth lane at approximately the same time, each has a ball and are kicking across the lane in a zig zag line, they are very close to the finish line" Adair's voice loads with excitement and enthusiasm with each second passing.

"The two are very close to the finish line and THE MAROON TEAM WOOOON" he shouts "Caroline has crossed the finish line with a mere second difference and looking stunning while doing so"

Nik felt himself growl at the last part of the sentence and looked over to Caroline who was smiling smugly at him.

"Do not get all snobbish, love. Because I will win the next round" Nik said.

"We will see about that" she teased.

Kol came running after them then, and after came one of the Green Team and then one of the yellow team, Kol walked towards them with a heavy breath.

"So Nik, a girl has-" Kol stopped as he saw Nik's glare.

"Finish. That. Sentence. I dare you" Nik growled with a threatening voice as he sent a murderous glare to his younger brother.

"Right.. I will.. just.. be over there" Kol said awkwardly and Caroline could see he was a little frightened as he walked away.

She did not know whether to laugh or to hit Nik for doing that.

"I will win, love" he said confidently.

"Do not get all snobbish, _love_ " she teased with the same statement he used only moments ago with a smirk and he shook his head but smiled.

 **2nd game - Strength and Endurance**

"The rope pushes right but swings back left, the right team has an advantage and they lost it, the left team is using all the force they got and you can see that all the way from here, the right team pushes to his side and the left team is sliding in the mud"

"The right team is closer to winning and... the right team has **_WON_** " Adair announced.

Nik walked over to Caroline and pulled his hand out for her to take, to help her get up from the ground, Caroline pushed his hand away, pushed herself up and dusted herself off as she went to help Bekah and Henrik up.

Nik smirked as she walked away from him and followed her giving a hand to Henrik before she could.

"Alright crows, please settle down as the judges gather the results" Allura said and then she was handed a paper "Well, our results are here, folks, The yellow team has finished 1 challenge, the green 1 challenge, the maroon team 2 challenges and the blue team 3 challenges. Well looks like we have a winner".

Nik looked over to one of his favorite blonde with a smirk as the crowd cheered for them and she just glared as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms around her chest "Shut up, Nik".

"I didn't say anything" Nik said amused.

"You know what, enjoy your little victory for now because I promise you I will slap away that smug expression when I win the next round" Caroline said.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that, darling?" Kol appeared by his brother's side, he flung an arm around Nik's shoulders and leaned a little of his weight on Nik, she felt Rebekah walk towards her and the other blonde crossed her arms around her chest the same way Caroline did and spoke "By being more intelligent than you lot, which is not very hard".

"Is that so, little sister?" Nik said.

"You bet your sexy ass it is" _wait, did she just say that out loud?_ Caroline's mouth runs without her permission, everyone turned to her, two had a grossed out expression and one with a very smug proud expression and you can guess whom is which.

"Unbelievable"

"Disturbing"

"Disgusting

"Sister do you have something I can plug my ears out with?"

"Brother I'll do it for you"

"I will never eat again"

"I cannot believe it"

Caroline and Nik rolled their eyes as the two siblings exchanged more of their opinions while walking away.

"Oh sweetheart you look adorable with that shade of red" Nik said with a smile that made her blush redder as he caressed her cheek.

"Just.. get back to your team" Caroline said as she turned and walked away leaving him chuckling behind.

 **3rd game - Intelligence and Team Work**

"Alright people, this is the grand moment, I have in my hand the winner of our final round. And it is... oh, I do not believe my eyes, it is a tie between The maroon team and the blue team. And because each of those teams has won one round before I believe we have two winners"

"Absolutely not-"

"Unacceptable-"

"-Not going to happen-"

"-I will not stand for this-

"-Winner as in singular-"

"-Making a mockery out of-"

"-And a stupid mistake that was-"

"-Unbelievably moronic-"

"-A tie my ass-"

Caroline and Nik started blurting out before being pulled back by the sound of Allura clearing her throat "Yes, we understand. The judges have reached a decision... we may have a final deciding round between the two teams, those two teams being the blue and the maroon teams, one round that will include all three rounds put together, using skills of every factor".

"Should you choose to accept it-"

"We will" they both cut her off, each's competitive side was rising through the air with a death glare.

"Alright. Then the final round starts now"

 **4th game - Tie Breaker**

"Alright we have come a long way and I am sure the crowd is as anxious as I and as the participants to know of the winner. Two teams, one winner and a whole crowd, here you are folks. The winner of this year's Summer Festival is...

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Caroline Forbes" they announced.

Caroline jumped away with enthusiasm as she hugged Rebekah and Henrik.

Nik looked at her with a little bruised ego but then smiled softly as he remembered their bet "Congratulation, love. I believe I owe you a marriage" he teased.

"I guess so" Caroline said.

"I owe you a wedding? You guess so? Where's the romance? What is with you two right now?" Kol interrupted.

The realization struck Caroline like a lightning bolt, she was gonna get married, she was gonna get married, she was gonna get married O.O

"Oh my god, Nik, we have so much to do, the flowers, we need a flower girl, I need someone to walk me down the aisle, desserts and a gown" Caroline started babbling "Wait, we won't get everything in time but what we need is flowers, Kol can you walk me down the aisle?"

"Sure, darling" Kol quickly agreed.

"I'll get flowers" Rebekah said.

"And I need the something old something new something borrowed and something blue" Caroline said.

"I will help you Caroline" Henrik said.

"Great, I'll need all the help I can get" Caroline said.

"I will be right back" Nik said and then turned back to the house.

Everyone looked around and Kol moved as he said "I'll talk to him".

"No" Caroline stopped him, he looked at her and she said "I'll see him, can you guys hold everything off for a few moments?"

"We'll wait for you" Rebekah nodded.

Caroline raced after Nik and went to the house and straight to his room.

"Nik?" She stood at the door and waited for him to look up at her from where he was gazing.

He looked up at her and she held a breath as she spoke softly "Look we don't have to get married".

"Why?" His tone held no emotions which scared her more.

"If you don't want this we don't have to, I know it's probably overwhelming and if you have second thoughts, we can still back out now" she held her breath and waited for the spell to break, for his rejection, for him to tell her he would not marry someone like her and he already has feelings for someone else.

But she only felt his hands brush against her cheek to cup her face and his hard gaze pulled her back to him "Is that what you think I want?"

"Well I saw you go back inside and you were hesitant so I thought-" she was cut off by his soft lips capturing her own, silencing her and pulling her thoughts away from what she was saying.

"Never doubt my want for you" he pecked her lips "Never doubt my love for you" he pecked her again "Never doubt my wish to marry you" peck.

"Sweetheart, tonight I will marry you, claiming you as my own and tonight I will ravish you repeatedly till you forget your name and the only thing rolls of your tongue is my name with your angelic voice" he said.

"I only wished to bring you something" Nik said as he stepped away from her and dropped to one knee as he pulled a small red box from behind his back, he opened the box revealing Diamond Ring.

The ring was absolutely stunning with a giant diamond center stone in the middle that parted and shined a little barely noticeable blue color, with two smaller diamond side stones on each side and accent stones covered the ring shoulders.

 **(Link to the engagement ring is at the bottom with the A/N)**

She felt her eyes water as he spoke softly "Caroline, from the moment I met you I have felt a gravitational pull towards you that I could not shake or look away from, you're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light.. It is like I have spent the last years searching for you and now that I found you, I could not imagine spending the rest of my life without you. My light, my love, my one and only and soon.. My wife. Caroline Forbes would you do me the great honor of marrying me? Allow me to cherish you, love you, be your husband and eventually the father of your children?"

Caroline was crying by this point so she could only nod her head before she broke into "Yes, yes, yes!"

He put the ring to her finger and got to his feet before he captured her lips with his in a kiss as his arms circled her waist, his full lips were soft and sinful, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, she parted her lips and he invaded her mouth with his tongue.

He sends chills through her and heat to her core with that kiss and she finds herself aching for more. She held on to him as she moved closer to him. His hands roamed her body in feather like touches, leaving butterfly feeling where his hands trail.

She moaned into his mouth and he growled as her melodic voice sent lightning through his body and straight to his groin.

She shook her hips lightly and hummed into his mouth when his hard pushed against her core.

"Caroline" He pulled away and looked into her eyes, the look he gave her was half warning and half lust which was enough for her to pull him back to her lips.

Her lips felt more supple than ever before as he ran his tongue along the length of them before dipping it into her warmth. He never tasted anything so delicious and craving, he couldn't get enough of her.

Her hands dipped under his shirt and explored the skin and he growled before she felt the thick wall behind her back, his hands caressed her thighs under her dress from her knees and inched up.

As his hands reached the apex of her inner thighs, his hands cupped each and he pushed her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his lips left hers and she whimpered at the loss of contact but was immediately compensated as his lips kissed from her jaw up to her ear and down to her neck.

"mmm Nik" she hummed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head when his lips biting on the soft skin then easing them with licks of his tongue, leaving marks up and down her neck as his hands cupped her ass. Her moans were the sweetest melodic sounds that landed upon his ears.

She then felt the weight of the wall behind her disappearing and she held on to Nik tighter, his hands ignited heat as he stroked her thighs with gentle touches.

"Don't drop me" Caroline warned between panted kisses.

"Oops, too late" he said and she felt the cold silk material of his bed brush against her back, his mouth smacked against hers with eagerness and need for her.

Her hands went to the helm of his shirt to tug it off and he pulled back to help her with it. Once his shirt was off she grabbed his necklaces that were clinking against each other when he removed his shirt, and she brought him down to her by the necklaces.

He places hot wet kisses to her jaw and down her neck till he tastes the material of her dress that impeded his assault on her skin and he growled in annoyance in response.

He slides the dress off her arms and off her torso kissing every inch of skin that exposes to him except where she wanted.

The dress left her chest exposed him and with the sudden breeze her nipples harden instantly, he kissed around her breast, through the path between them and down her flat stomach. He kisses her hip bone, closer to her clit and then he pulls away.

"Oh Jesus Nik" she sighs.

"What do you want, love?" He asks mischievously as he kisses his way back to her stomach.

"You, please" she says panting.

"You'd have to be more specific" she doesn't need his mouth on her skin to know he is smirking.

"I want you inside me" he hummed as if to tell her in due time, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and nibbling, while his hand toyed and pinched the other and she gasped.

"Mmm Nik" she moaned, tipping her head back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, he switched giving the other breast equal care. She felt his finger trace patterns down her skin before she felt his hand cupping her clit, she gasped and closed her legs as if to trap his hand and heard him chuckle. His fingers toyed with her before he pushed a finger inside her while his thumb rubbed her clit. Her hips buckled against his hand and she moaned.

"So wet, love, so wet and tight for me and only me" he said and her hum of approval turned to a groan as he pushed another finger inside her "Tell me again sweetheart, what do you want?"

"I want you, Nik. Please" she panted as she moved her hips in time with his hand stroking her.

He took his fingers out and put them in his mouth licking them clean "mmm sweetheart you taste _divine_ " his eyes flashed dark and he positioned himself between her legs as she spread them further.

He slowly entered her with a groan as he felt the heat of her folds surrounding him, and she gasped his name as her fingernails dug into his back with force, every inch of her sensitive and and wanting at the feel of him. He gave her time to adjust to him before pushing full inside her when he saw she was okay. Her hips buckled and he cursed enjoying the pleasure of the feel of her surrounding him.

"Are you sure, love?" he stupidly asks because despite his need for her, he would not live with himself is she regrets it after.

"Yes" she nods eagerly. He nods and then he pulls back as he takes her ass into his hands, he thrusts into her and she lets out a sharp moan and a bunch of curses. He thrusts, starting with a slow pace.

"Fuck, Nik... harder" he groaned as he obliged, thrusting harder and faster and he moaned under his breath "Oh sweetheart, you feel so good clenched around me, your lips parted as you moan my name, your legs spread wide for me to fill you".

"Nik.. please" she buckled her hips and rocked against his with the same pace as her nails dug harder in his back and he cursed.

"Please what?"

"Harder.. faster.. please Nik" she pants, his thrusts became harder and faster at her plea and she cursed, she was so close, the feel of him inside her as she rocked her hips while he whispered to her of how sexy she looks bringing incredible heat to her lower stomach.

"Come for me, love" Nik whispers huskily and with that her walls tighten and she moans his name loud as she receives her pleasurable release.

With a few more thrusts, the feel of her warm heat around him as the beautiful vision of her riding her orgasm sends him over the edge and he comes inside her as he groans her name out. He falls lazily next to her, careful not to hurt her, their legs tangled up, she turns to the side to see him smiling at her.

"What?" she asks.

"You are mesmerizing, sweetheart" he pulls her closer by her waist so the her back was against his front, she tipped her head back to look at him, "I love you" she said.

"And I, you, love" he says as he kisses the top of her head.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Uuumm Nik?" He looked at her with a worried expression and asked "Do you regret it?"

"No, no not at all but.." Caroline went quiet after that.

"What is it love?" He asked as he turned his body towards her.

"Would you totally kick me out of bed if I told you I want to delay the wedding?" Her tone was teasing but he saw a little fear in her eyes and he laughed as he pulled her closer with a hug, their naked bodies bumping into each other as he kissed the top of her head.

"I would never kick you out of bed, sweetheart" Nik said "Anything you wish for, my love".

"Thank you, I really want to have the wedding of my dreams and I want to take time to perfect it, you know?" Caroline said hoping he would understand.

"I understand your wish for perfection" he nodded.

"Thank you" she looked up and pecked his lips.

"Should we get back out there? They _are_ waiting for us" she said as she pulled herself up straddling him.

"So let them wait longer" Nik groaned as he took in her position and had a clear vision of her creamy white perky breasts and he immediately felt himself hardening again.

She gasped as she felt him pressing against her core and then giggled "Again? I swear you're unsatisfiable" she teased.

"When it comes to you, love, I will never have enough" Nik said as he took each of her arms and pulled her closer to him for a breath taking kiss.

"If you will continue to do that we won't get out of this bed today" her nipples hardened as they touched his toned bare chest. But she starts kissing her way down his hard, toned chest.

"I would not mind that at all" Nik said between kisses, he took her hips in his hands and flipped them so he was on top of her again as she giggled, the ringing of her laughter was like music to his ears.

"Fine but then we need to go out there" Caroline said as she leaned into the kiss.

"I will persuade you to change your mind, then" his lips trailed wet kisses across her abdomen and she moaned wrapping her legs around his torso.

* * *

 **A/N: Caroline's engagement ring – This** **Gramercy-Diamond-Ring-Platinum-BE1M6056-1153356/** **but.. I donno.. bigger?**

 **Hey guys so what do you think? How did you like the engagement? Tell me your honest opinion good or bad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Follow, Fav and Review because why not? See you in the next chap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Answering your reviews:**

 **Nychica:** I love them too, and honestly I think anyone who does not either he is straight up lying or he fell on their head as a kid and it left him unstable. Thanks for reviewing.

 **kacomu:** YASS thank you, because someone understands, the most episode that annoyed me though was S01E03 like wait deja vu-ish much? btw there is a video called Klaroline Fans reacting to The Originals in the third episode which is filled with "Oh hell no" and literally describes my emotions, you should watch it, and also totally the same about Hayley.

 **3tinkgemini:** Well thank you for reviewing, I am glad you are enjoying your reading and thank you, I have been working on my writing and trying to improve so it is always nice to see someone noticing.

And I may play around with the idea of Nik hurting Caroline, not too much but you know just enough to get him to feel really bad about it and about the spell, Caroline will have a flashback later regarding that scene so you'll know soon.

Lol, okay, I won't answer it, because it's always nice to read how the story evolves and unfolds by its own, and I'm happy to see you excited, I am guessing that I got you hooked on this story? Hopefully.

I will probably update either tomorrow or next week (And as soon as I wrote this I realized that my tomorrow will be different from your tomorrow so just forget I wrote that) I will update either Friday or Tuesday.

Thank you!

 **Venus88:** Yeah I know that was a little ooc but I figured it's 1000 years in the past, he was still human and he hasn't spent over a millennia running from Mikael and chasing doppelgangers so he would probably be a tad different, nothing major just you know, here and there and then we can see what the years done to him later when Caroline returns to her time.

Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed.

 **klaroline1920:** aw thank you, you're making me blush. I think Caroline is a very supportive character, she always has the people she cares about's back, which doesn't stop her from saying what she thinks but she always supports her friends.

I know, I kinda like writing it too much because Mikaelsons are a gift of god.. if you treat it with respect you will get more and if you date its sister they will unleash the pits of Tartarus upon you.. did that make sense? No, probably not but the bottom line is I enjoy writing that.

Yeah I was kinda screaming at my computer when I reread it because why couldn't this be real and they give us what we want?

Yeah that was kinda a big problem for me to see Klaus with someone else, it felt like _I'm_ being cheated on. But the story line is great, the characters, the plots I actually love it, especially now that I have discovered the gift of Skip button which I use whenever I feel Klaus is getting too close to Cami.

Another reason why I hate Cami is because you could call her Caroline 2.0 but that would mean she is a better version which we all know is incorrect. She resembled Caroline BUT NOBODY CAN COPY CAROLINE!

I like your friends, good opinions and great taste, lol.

Thank you for your review

 **Eneilson:** Thank you and oh god what a relief that someone else hates her because dear god I cannot handle her making googly eyes at Klaus any longer. Thanks for reviewing.

 **J. L. Walmsley:** Thank you for reviewing and I am glad you are still enjoying. And lol probably 20 siblings and who know what the future holds? Lol nah it's just these, I don't know if I will include them very often but I will probably have scenes with them and Klaus and no they did not know about Klaus until the day he came to their village.

I'm not sure about everything yet but I will figure it out as I go along with the story. Thank you for reviewing.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Thank you, happy to know you enjoyed as usual and hope you would still enjoy it as they story moves along.

 **Eils - emacsweeny:** Yeah I kinda totally had my hand on my heart writing that and screaming "Why can't this be reality?" and about Esther's spell, the scene will be explained in later chapters.. Thanks for reviewing.

 **imnotfive:** hhhmm cool name, I like it, anyways I am happy you are enjoying what you're reading and the present time is moving just not as it is moving here and once Caroline returns the Mikaelsons will be.. NO NO stop I will not answer that, you will have to wait and read for yourself. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Alicia Olivia Mirza:** Hey Alicia hope you are still reading, glad you are enjoying. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Nightingale'sLullaby:** Updated. Thanks for reviewing and glad to know you are reading. Love your profile by the way, is that you?


	13. The Return

**Hey, thank you for anyone who followed faved or reviewed, truly appreciated.**

 **Alright Chapter 15.**

 **Trust me You'll want to read this.**

* * *

 ** _13 Months since Caroline's arrival._**

 _Caroline looked around the white room and then she heard her voice._

 _"Caroline?" she turned to meet the witch._

 _"Bonnie" she acknowledged with a nod before running to her best friend to hug her "I am so happy, I haven't seen you in months"._

 _"Months?" Bonnie repeats as she pulls away "It's.. It's been barely a week and a half for us"._

 _"Really?" Caroline asks shocked._

 _"I am so sorry, it is taking us so long to get you back but a really bad vampire is after Elena at the moment" Bonnie said and Caroline had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, it's always about Elena. A vampire is after Elena, what's new?_

 _"It's okay Bonnie" Caroline said "I- I actually have something to tell you"._

 _"What is it Care?" Bonnie asks._

 _"I- I don't think I want to come back" Caroline says._

 _"What do you mean you don't want to return, Caroline? You've been there for months, in the past"._

 _"I know I know, Bonnie but I- I met a guy Bonnie"_

 _"So what? Caroline you spent months with this guy, you've spent years with us, he is in the past, you belong in the present, and are you really sure you should stay for him? What if he doesn't feel as much for you as you do for him? What if he is just playing you like all the guys back here?"_

 _"He is not"_

 _"How do you know that?"_

 _"Because he proposed" Bonnie's jaw dropped at that._

 _"He what?"_

 _"Yes Bon, he proposed, he isn't like everyone else, Bonnie, I love him and he loves me and I wouldn't live the rest of my life without him"_

 _"Caroline I am just trying to be your friend, you might get hurt-"_

 _"He won't hurt me, Bonnie, I know it. This is good for me Bon, away from the vampire drama, away from Mystic Falls-"_

 _"And what about your mom? Will you be okay with never seeing her again? Will_ she _?"_

 _"I'll find a way to contact my mom" Caroline said "I have a very powerful witch here"._

 _"Caroline I- I don't know about this" Bonnie said honestly._

 _"Bonnie, trust me, I know what I'm doing" Caroline said._

 _"But I don't want to see you get hurt"_

 _"I won't"._

 _Bonnie sighed and looked down before looking up to meet her eyes "Okay, I trust you, I want you to be happy"_

 _"I know and I am" Caroline assured._

 _"Alright, I will see you when I see you but please remember if you ever want to contact me and I am not around, let your witch contact me, please?"_

 _"Of course Bon"._

 _"Love you Care"_

 _"Love you too, tell Elena and my mom that I love them, okay?"_

 _"Of course"._

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **In the present..**

Bonnie opened her eyes with a gasp and Elena immediately reacted "Bon, are you okay? Did you see her?"

"Yeah, I saw her and talked to her" Bonnie nodded as she took a drink.

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

"She says she doesn't want to return"

"What?" Elena, Stefan and Damon said in unison.

"Perfect, we wasted an hour for nothing" Damon said.

"It was not nothing, this is Caroline we are talking about" Bonnie said.

"Yeah and while vampire Barbie is in the past perfectly safe and clearly doesn't want to return, Elena is in danger" Damon said.

"Damon, stop it" Elena said firmly.

"Did she say why she doesn't want to return?" Stefan asked.

"She says it's better for her, she met a guy and.. he kinda proposed" Bonnie said.

"Lovely. Caroline is playing house with Ken in the past and we are sitting around thinking she-"

"Damon, stop it." Elena said again.

"You guys Damon is right. Caroline is happy, we should focus on the current danger threatening Elena's life" Bonnie said and Damon nodded at her as he raised his glass.

Stefan and Elena sighed but nodded.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Back to the past..**

Caroline woke with a gasp and Nik stiffened beside her as he turned to her "What's the matter love?"

"Nothing, I was talking to Bonnie" Caroline said.

"Through that mind link dream connection?" she nodded.

"Alright, sweetheart. Do you wish to go back to sleep?" he asked as he nuzzled her hair with his nose.

"Yes, but I am going back to my room" Caroline said and he grumbled in objection.

"Stay here" Nik said huskily in her ear.

"We're still not married. Mikael will have both of our heads if he catches us" Caroline said as she stood up and pecked his lips.

"I'll see you in the morning" she said.

"I cannot wait for the morning to come"

"Love you".

"And I, you sweetheart".

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Caroline woke up with pain in her stomach, as a feeling of nausea flashed over her, she slipped from the room and ran to the back of the house and caught herself throwing up. After several good minutes, Caroline washes her mouth, she covers her mouth as she coughs a few times.

She feels tired, pale.. or maybe green. Her head was hurting and her stomach was flipping and she is really hungry, she haven't had breakfast yet but all her concerns wash away as a very sharp sound pierced the air making her stop dead in her tracks.

The familiar sound hit again, oh no, she knew that sound well.. too well. Fuck.

She ran to the now fading sound of the whip hitting flesh, she was aware of what was going on and her eyes watered at the thought and images. When she arrived Mikael was gone but Nik was tied up to that stupid wooden piece.

She could see the red marks and blood falling across his chest that she could see clearly from his torn shirt. She unties him and lands him safely on the ground, he is unconscious, she checks his pulse and sighs in relief as she hears it.

She puts his head carefully and goes to find Esther, but in her run she slams into Mikael.

"Watch it" he growls.

"You need to stop doing that to him" her eyebrows furrowed, he laughed and the sound sent chills down her body and not the good kind.

"You need to stick to your own business, woman" Mikael warned.

"This _is_ my business. It's barely dawn, he did not do anything, he didn't even _have_ time to do anything" she yelled.

"He stepped out of place" he yelled back "I suggest you do not do the same mistake, _woman_ ".

"What is wrong with you? You have some of the most amazing children I have ever met and you still act like dick to them"

"Know your place"

"It's because of your giant ego and the need to prove yourself because you _know_ you are unworthy. You hide behind violence and aggression whenever you feel threatened or when someone hurts your feelings because you are afraid and weak and you-"

SLAP

She fell to the floor and placed her hand on her cheek as Mikael yelled "I AM NOT WEAK".

"You just proved me right" she shook her head as Mikael walked away, her cheek was burning red and stinging with pain, her eyes water and she stops herself from crying. She stands up and walks to Esther's room and is pleased to know Mikael is not there.

Esther turns to her and it is like she understood because she runs outside, Caroline stops to compose herself, her legs weaken as her knees shake, she forces herself to stand and goes to meet Esther.

Esther will heal him, she knows how to.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Nik's eyes opened and immediately felt the pain in his head as the memories come to him, he looks next to him and sees Caroline moving towards him.

"Hey" she says, he flashes her a weak smile and nods. She takes his lips with hers in a kiss which he happily returns. As they pull away she smiles brightly at him before she covers her mouth to cough.

He frowns "Are you alright love?"

"Yeah, perfect" her attempt is weak because he knows her too well and knows it when she lies.

"You're lying" he stated before she went to protest his eyes widened as he spots the red dropping from her nose, she was bleeding? How? Why? When? Who?

"Sweetheart, you're bleeding" his thumb wiped a little over her top lip and revealed the blood on his finger, he looked up waiting for her answer when he saw her eyes flutter shut.

Her head heaves as her eyes close, her knees grow week and she finds her weight heavier than it used to be and the floor grows larger and closer. Two strong arms hold her in place and the light grows dark.

"Caroline?" he shakes her body in his arms, no answer, bloody hell, he puts an arm under her knees and one on her back as he runs back to the house.

"Mother, mother" he shouts as he walks in.

"Niklaus what is it my boy?" Esther walks in to view and her jaw drops as she spots the body in his arms.

"What is it with all the ruckus?" Kol's voice goes silent as he spots Caroline in Nik's arms.

"No time, mother you need to heal her" Nik dismisses Kol's obvious to come questions as he places Caroline on his bed in his room.

"I will heal her, do not worry my boy" Esther says "Call Rebekah for me, would you?"

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

The sound of a door clicks open and all heads turn to Esther and Rebekah walking out of Nik's room.

"Well? What is it mother?" Nik was the first to speak as he walked over to Esther and shook her a little for her to hurry.

"Well I do not know how to tell you this but.." she inhaled a deep breath, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Stop being overly dramatic mother, tell us what is wrong with Caroline" Nik said growing impatient.

"There is nothing wrong with her" the heads turn to her with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression and she explains "She is with a child".

The room grows silent and everyone's breath hitch, it took a moment for all to sink in.

"What?" Nik stumbles through his words.

"She is carrying a child, son.. I assume your child?" Nik glares at Esther for suggesting what she thinks and he had to fight the urge to tell her Caroline is not like her.

"But mother you were not this ill when you were pregnant with Henrik.. or Kol.. or Rebekah" Elijah pointed out.

"Yes I realize that, Elijah but it seems Caroline's condition is a lot more.. delicate" Esther says "I have called on the ancestors and they are yet to answer me".

"Well tell the ancestors to hurry the bloody hell up" Nik said.

"Niklaus, please" Esther pleaded "I believe I might know what is wrong.. I will call for Ayana to come help me confirm this but I believe it is because of the time difference".

"What do you mean?" Kol asked.

"Niklaus was born a thousand years before this girl, the time difference may be a problem but I am not sure" Esther said.

"I will call for Ayana" Finn said.

"Good. And please, keep this from your everyone, even your father. He cannot know of this" Esther said and they all nodded, Finn left to get Ayana and then they heard Caroline stiffen and awake.

"Caroline" Nik rushed to her side first, followed by Rebekah.

"What's going on?" Caroline asks weakly as she rubs her eyes.

"Make way, Uncle Kol is here" Caroline stops rubbing her eyes at that statement and looks up "Uuumm, what does that mean?" she asks.

"Caroline, you seem to be with a child" Rebekah spoke.

"You mean I- I'm pregnant? How did this happen?" Caroline asks.

"Well if you do not know, then darling I really wonder how you got yourself into this" Kol teases, everyone sends him a glare and he raises his hands in surrender.

"You should rest, come, let us leave her be" Esther said and all but Nik stood to leave.

"How are you feeling?" Nik asked.

"Overwhelmed" she answered honestly "And a little hungry".

He didn't chuckle at her attempt of humor but gave her a small smile.

"H- How are _you_ feeling?" Caroline asked.

"Conflicted" he said, he looked back at her and kissed the top of her head "Do not worry love, I will not let anything happen to you or to our child".

She nodded but didn't say anything, the simple _our_ he said gave her all she needed to know, he is conflicted and overwhelmed but she believed in the _our_ part of his sentence. Truthfully she shouldn't be surprised, they have been going at it with no protection since that night of her engagement, they had practically done it over every bed, wall, desk, table in his room.

She slips away into sleep, her tiredness taking over her, she would talk to him later.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Niklaus?"

"Yes mother, what is it? You said you would have more answers for us when Ayana comes" Nik said and each of the siblings's attention was on her.

"Yes Nik, we did and.. it seems that the ancestors do not wish to keep her here" Esther spoke nervously.

"What do you mean they do not wish to keep her here?" Nik barked, his eyes saw red at the thought of Caroline leaving.

"The ancestors believe she should go back to her own time" Ayana said.

"I do not bloody care what the ancestors believe, she will be staying with us, with me" Nik said.

"Nik is right mother, can you not talk to the ancestors? Perhaps persuade them to change their minds?" Rebekah asked, she does not want her best friend and sister to leave her.

"I am afraid there is not much we can do, the ancestors wish for her to return" Esther spoke.

"And I wish for her to stay" Nik growled.

"She cannot stay here, Niklaus. Staying here would kill her _and_ your child" Esther said.

"Why does she have to go?" Nik said barely above a whisper than no one heard. He walked into his room carefully to see if she was awake. She was, her gaze was focused somewhere far and a tear slipped across her cheek.

"Sweetheart?" Nik caresses her cheek, wiping away the tear "Do not cry my love".

"How could you ask of me that?" her voice breaks as another tear escapes her eyes, her face is red, her jaw is tensed and her teeth are clinched. He took his arms out and brought her to his embrace and she does not hold back now, She cries with full force.

"I don't want to go" she sobs "I don't want to leave you".

"I do not wish for you to go either" Nik says softly in her ear "But you have to. I do not wish for you to die".

"It will be as dead without you" Caroline whispers.

"Do not say that my love" he takes her face in his hands as he wipes tears with his thumbs "You will go back and you will take care of our child and I will always be with you", he takes out the heart shaped necklace from under her dress, that she always wore, that he got for her, into his hands "Never take this off, it will be my connection to you, as long as you have it, I will be with you" he spoke.

She nodded hesitantly as she returns to his embrace.

"Don't let me go" she whispers.

A tear drops before he could stop himself as he hugs her, his heart throbs with pain and he says "Never. I love you, forever and always".

"Always and forever" she nods into his chest.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"When am I to return?" Caroline asks.

"In a few days, after the full moon. In these days your situation may worsen but you will be alright" Esther says.

"And when I return, will I still have the baby?" Caroline asks.

"Yes the child will still be within you" Ayana said.

"But- but I wasn't exactly alive before I came" Caroline says.

"What do you mean?" Kol asked the question on everyone's mind.

"My body was dead but I was kinda undead. I was a vampire, incredibly strong, fast, ageless. But when I came here I was human, when I return I will be a vampire, vampires cannot produce" Caroline spoke.

Ayana and Esther turned to each other with a confused look before assuring they would figure it out.

"Relax, darling, everything will be alright" Kol assured as he stepped to the bed and put a hand to her shoulder.

"He's right, because I will find a way to bring you back, I do not care of the ancestors, I will find a way" Nik whispered in her ear.

She nods as she holds back tears, she knows the hard truth and her heart aches because she knows she will never see him again.

"Tonight is the full moon, we must go to the caves" Elijah said.

"Alright" Nik said as he took Caroline and held her bridal style, with one hand under her knees and one secured behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Caroline shrieks.

"I hope you know you are not walking to the caves or anywhere for that matter" Nik said firmly.

"I can walk, Nik" Caroline persisted.

"Yes you can but you shouldn't, for the sake of the baby" he reasoned, she wanted to protest again but he had a point so she just grumbled and rolled her eyes as she let him take her to the caves with a smug grin across his face.

The siblings walked over to the caves and Nik went to the cave with the beds and laid Caroline on one of the beds, then kissed her forehead softly. Nik handed Caroline a cup of Hot Chocolate as he sat beside her on the bed.

"It will be alright, love. We will unite again someday" he said and she nodded.

"I was thinking.. if it was a boy maybe we can name him after one of your many.. _many_ brothers" Caroline said amused, he pulled a disgusted face at that and she laughed.

"Next thing you will say is we should name him _Kol_ " he shook his head and she giggled.

"Maybe" she said to his complete horror and she laughed. Her laughter dialed down as she saw the look on his face turn from amused to hesitancy and she knew what he was thinking.

"Go" she said and he looked at her in shock, "I know you want to see the wolves turn, you have been talking about it for months.. Go".

"I will not leave you" Nik said as he frowned, he wished to see the wolves turn and with Esther's solely focused on channeling the power of the full moon for Caroline's leave in a few days but he won't just leave Caroline here alone, especially now that her time here is limited "We only have a few days together".

"I will be fine. I will probably sleep till morning so there is no point in you staying here while I sleep.. not exactly quality time" Caroline says.

"There will be other times" Nik insisted, though he was starting to think about it.

"You don't know that. Just go I will be fine and if I need anything I'll call for Kol" Caroline said before grinning amused "Give him a chance to earn some points for the who to name the baby after race".

"Do not think about it" he frowns but the corner of his lip twitches up before he forces a frown.

"I think he will insist on naming the baby after him, regardless if it is a boy _or_ a girl" Caroline said.

"He most probably will" Nik agrees before laughing along with her.

"Go" she repeats, he smiles and kisses the top of her head.

He pulls back and looks at her "You are amazing. Do you know that?"

"I do" she grins cheekily and he smirks.

"I will be back by morning" Nik assured before kissing her again and going off. Caroline twisted and turned in her bed before closing her eyes to let sleep wash over her.

Caroline woke at sunrise with an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, damn morning sickness, she rushed out of the caves to throw up, and throw up, she did.

"That's not pretty" she looks up to meet Kol, who's gazing at her with a disgusted face.

"Thanks, just what every pregnant woman with morning sickness wants to hear" she said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"Well you know me, always giving women what they want" she rolls her eyes at his lame joke as he laughs solely.

"So darling how is my nephew?" Kol asks as he rubs his hands together and walks over to her to give her a hand and hold her hair back.

"How are you so sure it's a he?" Caroline challenges.

"Because that way you can name him after me" Kol says confidently "Or maybe Kollett wouldn't be so bad".

"I am not naming my baby Kollett" Caroline rolled her eyes as she washed her mouth with the water Kol had in his mug in his hand.

"You say that now, but wait till you go back to that horrible time of yours and you won't have _me_ to be with you, you will need someone like me in your life" Kol says proudly and she nods as she hears the slight change of tone he has.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kol" she hugs him tightly as a drop of tear falls down her face.

"As will I, darling" he says as he pats her back and returns her hug.

She pulls away hesitantly and as she wipes away her tears she starts chuckling and Kol chuckles along, "I look horrible, don't I?" she asks.

"Yes you really do" he nods chuckling.

"I'm a mess.. It's the hormones" she says as she controls her tears.

"Whatever will help you sleep at night" Kol said and she laughed.

Her laughter dials down and she looks sincerely at Kol "I will miss you though" she gives him a kiss to the cheek and a finale hug.

"Come on. Let's go get the others, Rebekah is being overly dramatic and demands an audience with you before it is time to send you home" Kol says as the two start walking back to the village.

"Don't pretend like you're not gonna miss me" Caroline teases.

"If I say I will, will you name the baby after me?" Kol kids and she hits him in the shoulder.

"Ow" he says faking feeling pain as he rubs his arm.

"Don't be such a baby" Caroline said.

"Making baby jokes already?" Kol smirks and she rolls her eyes.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Caroline" Rebekah shrieks as she sees her best friend, no, her sister approaching with Kol to the village, she runs to her and pulls her into a tight hug.

"Bekah.. Must.. Breath" Caroline manages to let out between breaths and Rebekah pulls away instantly.

"I did not hurt you did I? Or my niece?" Rebekah asks worriedly.

"It's nephew" Kol growls.

"Niece" Rebekah insists.

"Nephew"

"Niece"

"Nephew"

"Niece"

"We're fine by the way" Caroline interrupts as she places her hand on her belly and says "Uncle Kol and Auntie Bekah are being childish so maybe you _will_ have someone your own age to be around".

"You're not funny, darling" Kol said and Caroline rolled her eyes before looking back at Bekah, she seems to have understood too because she opened her arms and hugged her, gently this time.

"I wish I didn't have to go" Caroline says as she sobs in Rebekah's embrace.

"But you do" Rebekah said and then pulled away as she wipes tears from her eyes "Take care of my little niece. Alright?"

"Okay" she nods as she wipes the tears.

"We will all miss you.. but it is still nephew" Kol said and they glared at them for breaking their moment.

"He is right though" they turn to see Elijah and Finn as Elijah's voice pierced through before adding awkwardly "About the first part of that sentence.. we will _all_ miss you".

"Oh Elijah" Caroline moves to him and he takes her hand to kiss the top of it but Caroline pulls away "Oh Elijah, just get in here" she says as she pulls on his arm to bring him in for a hug, after a few shocked seconds she feels his hand pat her back.

"I wish for a hug as well" Finn piped in for the first time saying something with emotions. She pulls away from Elijah's embrace with a chuckle and hugging Finn.

"Take care, _little sister_ " Finn whispered in her ear but loud enough so that they all heard and she nods, "I will" she says.

She pulls away and says "I just need to say goodbye to Henrik and Nik before I leave".

"Where are they anyways?" Kol asked, Caroline's stomach ached with a familiar pain before they heard the sound of Nik's screams "MOTHER, MOTHER".

They catch the edge of his tone and all run to see him, their jaws drop as their eyes catch the boy in Nik's arms.

"Mother" he yells again as he falls to his knees.

"Henrik" Rebekah reacts first and runs to them, quickly followed by the rest. Nik placed Henrik gently on the ground as Esther and Ayana walked over, Esther dropped to her knees by the boy's head as her "No"s and "This cannot be happening" repeated.

"What happened?" Esther asks.

"Wolves" Nik answers as his face hardens, he hugs his legs as silent tears drop from his face "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

Caroline puts a hand on her mouth and a hand on Nik's shoulders as the silent tears drop, she falls to her knees besides him and pulls him into her embrace.

"We must save him" Esther spoke and then turns to Ayana "Please, there must be a way".

"The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone" Ayana spoke, Elijah looks between their faces and then looks up to meet Finn's and they both crouch to knee level.

Caroline caresses Nik's hair with a hand on his shoulder as she forces her eyes to dry. No this can't be happening, no, no, not him, not Henrik, poor Henrik. Her heart shatters to pieces but she forces herself to be strong, strong for him, because he needs her to be strong.

Esther breaks into sobs and a bunch of "No"s as she hugs Henrik's lifeless body. Caroline looks and sees the maroon colored ribbon that they had for the summer festival competition laying on his wrist, she unties it and ties it across her wrist, so that she had a ribbon on each wrist, she hugs her hand as she pulls back to Nik.

She sees Rebekah hugging Kol as they sob together before pulling away and hugging Henrik.

Her eyes puffy and swollen after her tears drop, her heart is aching in pain and then Mikael comes to view, he sees the boy on the ground and runs "No, no no no no. My boy, awake! RIGHT THIS INSTANCE. AWAKE. NOW" he shouts and for the first time she sees Mikael letting his guard down.

"This is all your fault" he turns to Niklaus and says as Esther cries hysterically "You pathetic useless boy. You did not look out for your brother, you were a selfish bastard, in what universe are _you_ aloud to live and Henrik is to die. You should have died because you were so weak, the world will be better off without you".

Nik gets up and leaves and Caroline runs after him, calling for him to wait, but he doesn't, he doesn't turn away, he just picks up his pace.

"Please, Nik" Caroline begs as a tear drops "You said you wouldn't walk away from me".

With that he stops dead in his tracks, but he doesn't turn so Caroline walks up to him and stand in front of him. He could never walk away from her.

"Caroline-" he warns but she cuts him off.

"Don't let Mikael fool you into believing any of this is your fault. Nik you couldn't have known" Caroline says.

"I should have known. He sneaked out of the caves, following me, wanting to see the wolves turn as well and I foolishly let him come along as I thought I could protect him.. but I couldn't get to him in time, he ran and I ran after him but I wasn't fast enough" Nik said as he forces his tears dry.

Caroline pulls him into a hug but he pushes her away, "No, he was right I do not deserve to live, I should have been the one falling lifelessly on the ground, it is my fault, Henrik is dead because of me. Because of my stupid mistake. I killed him" Nik yells as tears fall from his eyes, his voice rising.

"You didn't kill him, don't say that, Nik" Caroline says, her voice rising as well.

"I do not need this Caroline" Nik turns to leave but Caroline catches his arm and pulls him forcibly into her hug, he tries to push away and wiggle out of her embrace but she just tightens her hold until he gives into the hug.

"It should have been me" Nik says and Caroline shakes her head no.

"Henrik wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself" Caroline says softly.

"Henrik wouldn't have wanted to die either" Nik says.

"No, he wouldn't. But he is and you can't blame yourself for that" Caroline says.

"Easier said than done, especially since it _is_ my fault" Nik says and Caroline shakes her head no, she takes his hand in hers and kisses the back of it.

"It's not" she places her hands on his neck and kisses his lips softly. When they pull back she hugs him again and this time he wraps his arms around her instead of pushing against her embrace.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxx**

Esther walked into the room with puffy eyes, red from the crying but her tone if firm and holds no emotion "Caroline, come with me. It is time" she said.

"Actually I thought maybe I can stay for a few days, you need your time to deal with.. what happened" Caroline says softly.

"No. The ancestors want you gone, now" Esther frowns before giving her a mug and something to drink, she looks up at her confused and Esther explains "Drink this, it will protect you and your child during pregnancy.. it is supposed to make you stronger and faster so you can protect the child, you will not have a normal pregnancy because of your body.. I give it three to four days before you go to labor".

"A three day pregnancy?" Caroline asks shocked and Esther nods. She looks at the drink and drinks it whole.

"Good. Now come" Esther says as she walks out of the room and Caroline follows.

"I need to see Nik before I leave" Caroline says but Esther grabs her arm and drags her, "There is no time, you must leave, now" Esther says.

"But I need to see him" Caroline says as she struggles against Esther's hold.

"Caroline?" And as if sensing her want for him, he came, Esther stops dragging her and lets her free. Caroline runs to Nik and kisses him passionately as she lets his tongue dip into her warmth, they pull away after a while as Esther's voice interrupts her moment "Come, we have no time".

Nik goes to protest but Esther argues "If we do not send her back now the ancestors will unleash unbearable pain upon her".

He growls but nods, Caroline turns to him and with a final kiss she says "I love you. I will love you forever and always".

"I love you. Always and forever" he says as he pecks her lips.

"Now, child" Esther says and Caroline walks after her, she looks back at Nik and tears drop from her eyes as his eyes water as well.

"I will bring you back" Nik promises as she turns and leaves.

She walks in to a room with Esther and Ayana. "Are you ready?" Ayana asks and she nods hesitantly.

"Good, sit. It will be over shortly" Ayana said and Caroline took a seat. Ayana dropped salt to the ground and it split in its own to make a salt circle, she snorts, it's _always_ a salt circle.

Esther and Ayana chanted in a language she did not understand, _witchy language_ , she closes her eyes as she prepares for what is to come. Her vision darkens and her head's weight lightens, her life flashes and she sighs taking a deep breath as she slips away into sleep the only words she hears are "Always and Forever" as _his_ voice tells her.

 **xxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxx**

 _"Esther?" Caroline called, Esther didn't look at her, she kept looking at the herbs she was mixing in a bowl._

 _"My son seems to fancy you very much Caroline" Esther said ignoring what Caroline came to her for._

 _"Uuumm yeah and I do too, that's actually why I came to you, I need to ask a favor of you" Caroline said nervously._

 _"And what is that favor?" Esther asked._

 _"A spell" Caroline said and Esther looked at her for the first time that evening._

 _"I am listening" Esther said._

 _"I love Nik. I love him_ _wholeheartedly _and I never wish to see him hurt again" Caroline said "Not physically and not emotionally".__

 _"And your point is?" Esther asks._

 _"I_ _don't want to hurt him and he will be broken if I leave" Caroline says low and hesitant._

 _"You plan to leave?" Esther asks "After he gave you his heart? After he challenged Mikael and almost getting killed?"_

 _"I do not plan to. And I wish to stay, more than you will ever know. But the ancestors.. I am not sure of where they stand with my leave of absence" Caroline said._

 _Esther listens carefully "What do you wish for me to do?"_

 _"Well what I would wish for is for you to make sure my stay here is.._ _permanent.. IF Nik wishes so" Caroline says._

 _"You want me to make a spell for you to stay here?" Esther asks._

 _"No, I want for you to contact the ancestors and ask for them for me to stay here" Caroline said "Please, Esther?"_

 _"I cannot_ _guarantee results, but I can try" Esther says "Bring me salt"._

 _"Thank you, thank you" Caroline says and then brings her salt in a mug, Esther drops it to the floor and the salt runs to form a circle by its own._

 _Esther's eyes glow white as she chants with her magic and then her eyes widen as her body freezes and her chanting stops._

"Ancestors" she bows in front of a council made of three, the oldest witches in history, the witch council.

"Stand, child" One dark skinned warlock says "Speak".

She straightens before talking "Dear council members, I come stand humble in front of you asking for a question".

"Ask away, child" the one sitting in the middle said, she was young for her position, _very_ young but Esther knew she was the most powerful of them all.

"A girl was sent to our doorsteps by a mistake of a witch a thousand years from now" Esther started.

"Oh, it was no mistake" the one sitting on the left spoke, waving his blonde hair away from his face "It is _we_ who sent her".

"You? Why did you not tell me?" Esther asked.

"It was not the right time for you to know" the dark skinned man spoke.

"Why send her?" Esther asks.

"It is _still_ not the time for you to know" the blonde man spoke.

"Alright.. well.. she wishes to stay here in the past" Esther said.

"Impossible. She must return to fulfill her duties eventually" the woman in the middle spoke.

"Alright, I shall tell her the news" Esther nodded.

"NO, do not tell her that" the woman spoke.

"Why should I not?" Esther asked confused.

"Because then she would not do what she is meant to do" she said "Do not tell her, that is an order. You will send her back in due time".

"How will I know it is the right time for me to send her back?" Esther asks.

"We will send you a sign" she said "That is all for now".

"What should I tell her then?" Esther asks.

"Tell her that we agreed and when the.. situation happens you will tell her that we did not agree to her stay in the current condition she will be in, that we did not consider that happening" the dark skinned man spoke.

"And we would need to ask you to do a spell" the blonde man spoke.

"And what spell should that be?" Esther asked.

"Memory wipe, to your family, your village, everyone" he said "Do not ask why because it is not the time for you to hear".

"Thank you ancestors" Esther bows.

 _"It is done" Esther said and Caroline nodded. She understood what Esther meant, the ancestors agreed to her stay here._

 _"Thank you Esther" Caroline said._

 _"My pleasure child" Esther said._

 **xxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Back to the present...**

Bonnie walked with her Grimoire from the table to the couch, she was at the Salvatore Boarding House, with Stefan, Damon, Elena and grams.

"Found anything?" Stefan asks.

"No" Bonnie and Sheila both raise their heads and speak at the same time before returning each to her book.

Elena, Stefan and Damon were just standing, looking around between the two when there was a knock at the door, Damon sped to the door and opened it, revealing Alaric.

"Ric, buddy, come in" Damon grins as he points to Alaric to follow him and poured him a drink.

"What are we looking for again?" Ric asks raising a suspicious eyebrow at the gang.

"Something to tell us more about this _Klaus_ that Elijah kept talking about and possibly a weakness" Bonnie answers.

Alaric scuffs and everyone turned to him in surprise but he just shrugged. "So where is Elijah anyways?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Still daggered in the cell at the basement" Damon answers as he takes a glass and walks beside Ric.

"Right so what are _we_ doing?" he asks Damon.

"Moral support?" Damon suggests with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Right so-" Ric is cut off by the bright white light that shined blindingly in the room.

"What the bloody hell?" Ric says before he can stop himself.

They all look and find the familiar blonde standing (or stand-ish) in front of them. Ric sees a vision of beauty in blonde curls appear in front of him, the girl had an enchanting set of blue eyes that peaked his interest and could feel are dragging him in. She had luscious kissable light red, pinkish lips he would definitely imagine kissing.. or maybe much more than kissing.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asks before jumping to hug the girl and sucking her into an embrace quickly followed by Elena and Sheila and then Stefan.

 _Caroline. Such a beautiful name that suited her well_ Ric thought.

"Oh my god, how are you here?" Elena asked as she pulled away with a smile plastered on her face.

"I was sent back by the witch I told you about" she turned to Bonnie.

"Why? How? I thought you wanted to stay there?" Bonnie asked.

"I did.. but the ancestors are very moody assholes" Caroline says and Ric chuckles, he has had his own fare share of moody ancestor business. But something captures his attention, the soft melodic voice this angel seems to have, he wonders what it would sound like moaning his name.

"What do you mean?" Elena asks.

"Oh Mr Saltzman I- I-" once Caroline's eyes met Ric's he felt a sudden wave come across him as she started babbling but finding nothing.

"He knows. He's on side us" Elena says.

"And a wise choice that was" Damon remarked.

"He knows?" Caroline asks.

"He knows everything" Elena confirmed "What did you mean when you said the ancestors?"

"Well, I kinda got myself into a... situation" Caroline says as she shrugs her jacket on and off as if wondering how it came to her flesh.

Ric's eyes descend from her face to her body as he admired her form, she was wearing a black shirt that offered little cleavage and left plenty to the imagination with a black leather jacket, a leather mini skirt and stylish black ankle boots heels, He could envision those long creamy legs that seemed to run for miles wrapping around him tightly as he fu- _Shut up you idiot before you get TOO excited._

"What kind of situation?" Damon asks growing worried, if barbie's "situation" presents a danger to Elena he will take care of the situation and her by himself.

"Well I'm kinda.. pregnant" Caroline says and the

"Impossible, vampires can't get pregnant" Damon said "We love to try.. but still".

"I was actually human when I was sent back in time" Caroline said.

"And are you know a vampire or a human?" Stefan asks.

"Vampire" Caroline said and she didn't miss the glimpse of disappointment in Elena's and Bonnie's eyes.

"Again.. impossible. A friend of mine once tried turning his wife to a vampire while pregnant. Ended up killing both the baby _and_ her" Damon said.

"The witch gave me something.. she said I could keep the baby _and_ I would gain more power to protect him or her" Caroline said.

"And your fiance?" Bonnie asks.

"The ancestors didn't let him come or let me stay. I'm on my own with this" Caroline said.

"No you're not. We're here for you" Elena said as she and Bonnie moved to hug her.

"Every step of the way" Bonnie confirmed as Sheila smiled.

"It's not a very long way" Caroline says as she pulls away from the hug.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asks.

"I was already two months pregnant at the time but it's kinda a three to four days pregnancy" Caroline said "My body is technically dead and there for cannot give the baby what he needs so my pregnancy will be cut short. By tomorrow I will have a belly of a four months pregnant woman".

Caroline's expression turned from calm to freaked out as the realization struck her "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I'm not prepared, I have to tell my mom and then I need to get a place to live and baby stuff and I don't know the first thing about being a mother.." she babbled.

"Caroline, relax" Stefan walked over to her and shook her shoulders "You can live here, we have five spare bedrooms and we will get you everything you want".

"Thanks Stefan" Caroline thanked.

"Not right now. You kids need to go to school" Sheila said.

"Seriously?" Caroline says.

"Yes. You have been gone for two weeks, you need to get back to school. If you all skip, it will grow suspicion, we don't need that" Sheila said.

"Two weeks?" Caroline asks "It's been like.. a year, maybe more for me".

"A year?" Elena asks in disbelief.

"Yeah.. wait, what did you tell my mom?" Caroline asks.

"Damon compelled her to let you skip school" Elena says and Caroline glares at him.

"What? It was the best way, we couldn't exactly knock on your door and say "Hi Liz you see, we have sent your vampire daughter to the past with a spell cast by our Bennett witch so she will be skipping a few classes, glad you can be so understanding" " Damon rolled his eyes as Caroline rolled hers.

"Fine, but I need some blood bags.. a lot of blood bags. I'm starving" Caroline says.

"Basement" Stefan tells her and she nods.

"I'll go get them" Ric says and she thanks him as he walks down the stairs and into the basement. He opens at the fridge door and takes a whole lot of blood bags (How could those lot drink of this is beyond him). He takes the bags and heads upstairs when the thing (or rather the person) he wanted to see comes into view.

He walks inside a cell and sees Elijah's lifeless gray body laying daggered across the floor, he squats down and sighs "What have you gotten yourself into _now_ , brother?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys so thank you so much for all the follow, favs and reviews. You are all so wonderful.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I think most of you understood what Ric meant in the last sentence but in case you didn't, in the past two weeks that Caroline was gone: Elijah showed up, Elijah was daggered, Katherine is out of the tomb and is with Klaus's position who is in Ric's body.**

 **Yes Klaus is in Alaric's body.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SO Caroline returns, thought? Follow, fav and review because why not?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Answering Reviews:**

 **lilycantu:** Glad to know you are enjoying this and don't worry, the babies are coming soon. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Venus88:** Thanks for reviewing and the bad here it is. I know my chapters are always fun and light but I had this idea and schedule in my head where I give 15 Chapters, 13 months, in the past and I have it planned out so when I was in that chapter I knew Caroline's return and Henrik's death will be soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter see you in the next one.

 **klaroline1920:** Well thank you, I don't know how the idea just popped in my head and then I was like well Caroline would want to plan her wedding to perfection so maybe making a scene of it could be fun.

Yeah, Care and Klaus are both very competitive and Klaus is very possessive so I don't think he would react any different with Kameron (Unless he has his vampire strength then I am sure he would have snapped his neck at the spot or something like that).

Lol I loved that scene. Sorry Henrik died, but it was needed, it was already planned for, again sorry.

Yes thank you for saying that.

Thank you, your probably just made my day, thanks for reviewing and happy to know you are still interested.

 **Guest #8:** Sorry nameless person if you're bored, thank you for reviewing anyways.

 **imnotfive:** hahaha lol that must have been hilarious, btw don't apologize for rambling, I love rambling and ramblers. Happy you enjoyed, hope you still do, thanks for reviewing.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Thank you, I enjoyed writing in it as well. I love the Mikaelsons, I wish I had a family like them, they are all so interesting and fun to write. Yes thank you, Stefan and Caroline, hold on a second and hold my hair up while vomit, just ew.

We could never have our way on the show but at least we will always have Fanfiction.

 **Katalina Csszr:** Happy to know, thanks for reviewing, see you in the next chap.

 **kacomu:** In ep 3 she walks in a dress and Klaus looks at her with shock, sounds familiar to another ball on TVD hm? Well in TVD he looked at Caroline with shock _and_ awe.

I read that too but I don't know if I want it so soon, I mean sure we all hate Cami, but Klaus had feelings for her and she died and then he was tortured for five years probably consumed with guilt thinking it was somehow his fault (Which is not, it's Julie Plec's fault for even creating her) so maybe in like the latter half of the season maybe that would be better.

Anyways thanks for reviewing.

 **Omega-Maharan:** Thank you, and I read your story, you should update it. Thank you I guess, I did not understand that very much but if it was a compliment then thanks, if not oh, sorry? I guess.

Thanks for reviewing.

 **Eils - emacsweeny:** They are not married and to understand that it will take a few _more_ chapters probably when Caroline time travels again to 1112.

But happy you enjoyed. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate it very much** **. See ya in the next chap.**


	14. Pregnancy Day 1

**Hey guys thank you for your follows, favs and reviews, always appreciated.**

 **So Caroline is back to 2016, we will probably have a few chapters of her here before moving on with the rest of the time travel stuff. This time will have Caroline's three days pregnancy, going to labor, Klaus having his memory back and Klaus and Caroline reunion.**

 **Maybe a few parent child moments.**

 **Riklaus = Klaus in Ric's body (Get it? Niklaus , Riklaus)**

 **This is already the second time I am writing this because of this stupid mouse that does not know the difference between the right button and the left.**

* * *

 _ **Pregnancy Day 1**_

"Alaric?" Caroline called as she strolled the halls of the school, "Alaric" she called again and then opened the door to his class "Ala- Hello, did you not hear me?"

"Of course I heard you Caroline, I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you" Riklaus said as he turned around to look at her.

"Look I need your help. I need to buy some stuff for the... b-a-b-y" Caroline said whispering the last part.

"You _do_ know high school students posses the ability to spell, correct?" Riklaus said and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I just need to buy some things for the baby and fast" Caroline said.

"Surely buying a crib and other essentials is well within your substantial vampire capabilities" Riklaus said.

"Yes but I can't buy one from Mystic Falls, small town, word gets around and I surely don't want the word to get to my mom before I get to tell her myself so I will be needing you to drive me to another town" Caroline said.

"Can't anyone else drive you?" Riklaus asks.

"Don't sound so eager" she rolled her eyes.

"Elena, Stefan and Bonnie are in classes, Sheila is searching Grimoires and I wouldn't get in a car with Damon to save my life" Caroline frowned "Plus no one is telling me what the hell is going on and who is after Elena because they don't want me to worry so you are the only one who can tell me what is going on".

Riklaus sighs but nods "Fine. Let's go".

"Great, I'll be in the car while you get your stuff.. probably better to leave separately or people would assume things" she said as she took his keys from the desk and walked out.

Riklaus just sighed as he shook his head and went to collect his stuff. He took the bag and went out to his car finding her sitting in the driver's seat drinking from a blood bag.

One thousand year old original vampire and he will be vampire-sitting a pregnant baby vamp and taking her shopping for the day, what a mockery has this girl made of him in just a few moments. Though he wants to keep an eye on said pregnant vampire and know more information of her situation, for protection reasons and plain curiosity, that is the only reason he agreed to this absurd shopping trip.

He thought of Rebekah and how having her here would make things much easier, but he would undagger her.. when the time is right and when it is safe for his siblings to be, he would build them a house to live in and be safe.

Thinking of Rebekah urged him to think of Kol, the younger impulsive brother, he has not heard the sound of his voice since probably the 1700's, though the fault of his foolishness, truth be told he does not remember _what_ he had done but knowing Kol, he most probably had done something so absurd and troublesome and had deserved it.

"So" Caroline started in the awkward silence that consumed the car atmosphere, though he would not mind the silence but he would indulge her in a conversation should she initiate it, solely to conserve the allure of his character and not draw suspicion. Though should something happen he is simply to compel her.

"How are you adjusting in your return? A year is a long time for someone to be away from civilization" Riklaus said, didn't he just say she would initiate the conversation and he is simply to indulge her?

"I gotta say I missed air condition and coffee" Caroline laughed, the jingle in her tone as she laughed was music to his ears, though he would never admit it. He chuckled lightly to show his interest (though completely fake).

"And fashion" she added.

"Did you not enjoy the gowns of that time?" Riklaus asked.

"It wasn't the most fashionable, though I admit I did maybe change a few things here and there and added 21st century style to it" Caroline smirked.

"Of course you would.. only you would take advantage of going back in time, not to defeat enemies nor to warn of future calamities, but to modify the fashion sense of the commoners of the century" he said as he shook his head but with a smile.

"I couldn't help it, sometimes you need to take matters into your own hands" Caroline shrugged smiling.

"So how have you come to this situation if I may ask?" Riklaus asked, he needs more information and so he needs to know more about what happened.

"Well if you don't know I don't suppose I should be the one telling you" Caroline laughed feeling very Kol-ish like at the moment. He rolled his eyes at her playfulness reminded freakishly much of his brother.

"Same as anyone else I suppose. I met a guy and fell in love with him, as he did, me. He courted me, proposed and one night we kinda just.. did it" she saw how his smirk formed as he saw her blush and discomfort and she sent him a glare, "I started feeling sick and tired more often and after two months, the witch that was hosting me in her home discovered I was pregnant with her sons child and apparently the ancestors did not approve of my stay there, even though they have said earlier they would let me stay" Caroline continued.

"And how are you still pregnant if you are a vampire once again?" Riklaus asked, she raised an eyebrow at his sudden interest but shrugged "Truthfully I don't know, the witch gave me something to drink, she didn't say much of it". He nodded as he looked back at the road, must have been a very powerful witch to defy mother nature so.

"So what are we be needing today?" Riklaus asked changing the subject.

"I made a list all through third period, English" he cocked an eyebrow and she shrugged "I like to always be prepared for everything".

"Prepared for a vampire pregnancy?" Riklaus asked and she snorted "Well mostly everything".

"And did you prepare to dragging me along on your shopping spree? I am assuming you had a plan B should I have refused and your plan failed"

"My plans don't fail. I always get what I want" she smirked smugly.

"Is that so?" he asked and she hummed a 'yes'. "Pull over" she said and he parked his car in front of a mall. The two walked in as they made more small talk, he hated small talks but at least her wit and humor were making the conversation of minute interest.

The two quickly made their way to the Babies Section and Caroline started throwing stuff to the cart, essentials at first, but then they made their way to the toys, clothes and bath stuff.

"Okay so baby soap, sponges, towels" she threw each item at him as she said its name, he caught them easily and put then in the cart as he resisted the urge to growl at her for her doings. He is shopping for baby towels in the mall at five in the after noon when the full moon is already approaching and the breaking of his curse is.

What is this girl doing to him?

"Oh my god" she shrieked and he looked up to see her excited face and traced the path her eyes were making. He snorted as his eyes caught the Mickey Mouse towel with huge ears pointing out of it, "I have to get like ten of that".

"Have at it, sweetheart"

"What did you say?" Caroline's eyebrow raised as she looked at him.

"Just told you to take what you want" he shrugged though a little confused.

"Oh.. okay" she nodded as she threw a couple towels to the cart. She then went to the clothes and Pj's section quietly, what was wrong? What did she quiet all of a sudden? Not that he minded silence though it worried him. She stood in front of the pj's and stopped dead in her tracks, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I.. I don't know which one to take. I don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl" she said and he laughed, "Not so prepared as you thought, hm?" she glared at him as he said that.

"Just take both and keep the receipt. You can change it after the birth" he suggested.

"Fine" she said and then took a Wonder Woman pj's (which in all honesty did not surprise him at all) and the Batman pj's, Disney's princesses, Frozen, Spiderman and a gray one as well a pink one and then added more unisex clothes and toys.

"Take the horse" she heard him say behind her as she was picking out more toys. She looked at the horse toy again, it was of Maximus from Tangled, she looked at him for a moment before nodding and taking it. She saw him smile at her as she put the toy in the cart.

They reached the check and she took out her purse but he shrugged her off as he handed the cashier his credit card.

"Don't be ridiculous I can pay for it" Caroline said as she went to hand in her credit card but he stopped her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, my aim is not offend your feminist way nor your independence" Riklaus smirked as he said so "I got this".

"No offense but on a teacher's salary?"

"No offense but on what salary do you plan to pay?"

"Family emergency card" she waved the credit card in front of him to show him.

"The word emergency being key word" the cashier had already paid through Riklaus and handed the receipt to him who in return gave it to Caroline.

"Congratulations to the two of you" the cashier said with a smile and they nodded awkwardly and thanked her feeling no need to point out to this stranger and correct her for her mistake.

"Can we have dinner on the way back? I'm starving and craving human food" she said.

"Are you purposely delaying your talk with your mom?" he asked knowingly.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Caroline asked innocently.

"Mere observation" he smirked.

"Maybe so but I am still hungry" Caroline said.

"Alright what are you in the mood for?" he asked.

"French fries.. maybe a burger too" Caroline said and he raised an eyebrow, "What? I miss 21st century food and let me tell you something, 10th century stew is disgusting"

He wanted to say 'I know' but decided to go with "Alright, let's go" he said. He had a doppelganger to keep an eye on, a witch to kill and a curse to break so why is he not opposing and telling her to buzz of?

They reached a restaurant soon after and each ordered their food as they sat down. "So you still haven't told me anything about Elena" she said.

"What could I tell you of Elena?"

"Who is after her"

"Oh, that" he nodded with a smirk "Basically, the oldest deadliest vampire in the history of time is after her."

"What does he want with her?" she asked.

"She is the doppelganger, from what I heard I know he needs to sacrifice her to break a curse placed on him or something like that"

"Why her? Why not Katherine? I mean that bitch has been walking around this earth for 5 centuries. I am sure she managed to piss off every vampire alive.. well, dead but you know what I mean" she said and he chuckled, oh she had no idea how much Katerina 'pissed him off' as she put it.

"Human doppelganger" he clarified.

"So Elena said something about Katherine running for the past 5 centuries.. am I to assume she was to be used in the sacrifice?"

"Your assumption is most probably correct" it was correct, this girl has more brains than he initially thought.

"And knowing Katherine, she ran from him?" he nodded and she continued "so she pissed him off and now he was chasing her.. or letting her _think_ she was being chased"

"What do you mean by that?" he knew exactly what she meant by that because it was pretty spot on.

"If this vampire is as strong and frightening as everyone makes him out to be, if he wanted to find her, don't you think he would have already? Maybe that was her punishment for running, you know, always looking out, watching your back to the point of paranoia where she would be scared of her own shadow" she said, oh she was definitely smart.

"Perhaps so" Riklaus said amused.

"And now Katherine wants to hand him the doppelganger in return for her freedom.. that's why she didn't kill Elena when she had the chance to" her eyes widened with shock.

"I have to say, I am impressed. You make very good assumptions" he chuckled, he enjoys her, strong, stubborn, smart, beautiful.. she was something else. Maybe he can have fun with her when he returns to his own body perhaps.

"Isn't there a way we can keep Elena alive even if he uses her for the sacrifice? I mean, the witches could find a way to keep her human after death"

"No, she must die for the sacrifice to be complete" he tried to keep a tone of indifference but truthfully, he was beginning to.. lessen his amuse with her.

"Well maybe she can die and be brought back as human, since I really doubt she wants to come back as a vampire. There must be a way" Caroline said.

"There is no way" he said firmly and Caroline frowned "What is wrong with you? Why are you being like that? Don't you want Elena back?"

No, not really. "Of course I do but if there was a way don't you think the-" he stopped talking as the waitress came with their food and placed the plates in front of each, they thanked her and once her back was turned they switched plates, the waitress obviously mistook their orders.

"-The witches would have found it?" he finished.

"So we just give up?" she growing annoyed and angry.

"Easy love. You are making a scene" he said and her eyes shot open with shock.

"Wh- wh- what did you just call me?" she stuttered the words out.

"Love? It is just a nickname.. I did not intend to upset you" he said confused.

"It's fine just.. don't call me that again" she said and he nodded. Nik used to call her that.. Nik used to call her 'Love' and 'Sweetheart' so only her Nik could call her that.

What happened? Why was she suddenly upset? He wondered.

"Alright, I won't" he said and he saw her smile, though this smile seemed a little.. sad. It was upsetting seeing her once bright smile be replaced with this.

"So, are you excited?" Riklaus asked changing the subject. Why did he bother though? Why did he care? No he didn't care, caring is a weakness. He saw her face bright into a smile he was now beginning to acquaint her with and he realized why he bothered. Seeing her smile was refreshing to say the least, he enjoyed it.

"To being the vampire to ever give birth? Dah" she smiled "Though I am a little scared I might not make such a good mom".

"You will be a wonderful mother, Caroline. Of that I am sure" he said and she smiled at him.

"I don't understand how someone so nice and sweet as you could be friends with _Damon_ " she spit out his name hatefully and he wondered what has that bloke did to this wonderful, forgiving creature to make her hate him so. Then laughed when he realized she called him "Nice and sweet", Kol and Rebekah would have a good laugh at that, not even as a human was he called so.

He laughed harder as her words echoed again in his brain, him? The big bag original vampire 'Klaus', The Hybrid, The bastard child, the one planning to kill her best friends, both of them as well as 'fix' Ripper and bring him out to play. He fought the urge to tell her he was the devil in disguise.. quite literally.

The song playing ended and was now replaced with something he recognize, "How deep is your love?" despite never hearing said song before. His eyes widened as he froze and a scene played in front of his eyes.

 _He was at a bonfire in the forest of the time when he was human, with Rebekah, Kol and a blonde woman sitting next to him, he could not make out her face because it was a blur and unrecognizable but he could tell the woman was pretty.. if not beautiful._

 _A beautiful melodic voice echoed in his brain forming into a song, and he just knew the voice belonged to the pretty blonde at the bonfire._

 _"I want you to breathe me_

 _Let me be your air_

 _Let me roam your body freely_

 _no inhibition, no fear_

 _How deep is your love?"_ _The pretty blonde sang._

 _The sky, it was dark, too late for any woman to be out and he doubted why he let his sister and whomever the pretty woman was to be out at that scandalous hour._

 _"Love, once again, you have astonished me with your talents" Nik said._

 _Mikael appeared screaming in outrage at them and the pretty blonde, he doesn't know why but he saw himself running between Mikael and blonde as if to protect her from Mikael's rage._

What was that? It was not just a vision.. it seemed so real, it _felt_ real, as if that was a memory. But why does he not remember all of it? Why is the pretty blonde's face unclear? What the bloody hell?

"Are you okay?" she snapped her fingers in front of him and snapping him out of his trance, he turned to her with a shrug and went back to his food.

"Thanks for today Alaric.. you did not need to drive me around and go shopping with me or do any of it, but you did.. so thank you" Caroline said with sincerity.

"No need to thank me" he smiled at her as the two finished their plates, he went to pay but she threatened to break both of his arms if he so much as tips the waitress and payed.

He drove her home and she thanked him as she said goodbye.

"Mom?" she asked as she knocked on the door.

"Caroline?" her mother asked from inside as Riklaus drove off. She saw her mother rush towards the door and she opened it "Oh Caroline, I missed you, come on in" her mother said as she hugged her.

Caroline walked inside as her mother brushed her hair with her hand.

"How about I make some hot Cocoa while you tell us where the hell you were" Liz said as she went to the kitchen.

"Us?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"Hello sweetheart" she turned to see her father sitting on the round table in the kitchen.

"Daddy?" she questioned as she raced to hug him "I've missed you".

"I missed you too, sugar" he said as he hugged her back, she pulled away and sat down in the chair across from him.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Well if I knew how unhappy you would be to see me-" he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, dad" she said.

"I'm here to see my lovely daughter.. but I didn't see her anywhere for the past week and her mother who informed me that she was gone also the week before that said she did not mind that fact" he said accusingly.

"What are you saying dad?" she asked.

"I know you were not at Elena's house and as for your mother I have no idea why she would allow you to be gone for two weeks without letting us know of your whereabouts" he said.

"I wasn't at Elena's house" she admitted as her eyes found the floor.

"Then where were you?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and exhaled with a heavy sigh "I was sent a thousand years to the past by Bonnie's spell".

"Don't make fun of this Caroline and don't lie to me" her father warned.

"I'm not lying, it's true. Bonnie is a witch and she accidentally sent me to the past" she argued.

"Do not raise your voice at your father" Liz warned.

"I am not raising my voice" Caroline said.

"Witches are not real Caroline" her father said.

"I know you know about vampires and I know Mystic Falls is crawling with them. So vampires are real but witches are not possible?"

"I don't know what you-" her father started but she cut him off "Save it, dad. I know about the council, I know about the supernatural, perhaps even more than you do".

"How did you know?" her mother asks, she sighs as she walks up to her mother. Her eyes dilate as she _un_ compeled her mother from Damon's compulsion.

"You" her mother's voice broke as she walked to the corner, her father broke one of the chair's legs to arm himself.

"Dad, mom. It's still me" Caroline pleaded, she saw the fear in their eyes and it broke her heart, the fact they would be afraid of her, even if she was a vampire, she would never hurt them.

"No you're not. My daughter is dead, you are nothing but a beast.. you're one of them" her father spit out and she could feel water gathering in her eyes.

"Daddy, please don't say that. It's still me" Caroline pleaded as a drop of tear fill from her eye, she turned her head to her mom who she flinched at that "Mommy?"

"Step away from her" her father said.

"Dad, please stop it. I wouldn't hurt you, you know that" she shook her head.

"I know nothing of you" he spat.

"Dad just please" tears were running waterfalls down her cheeks, she thought they would accept her, that they would at least not hate her, she felt hurt and rejected, it hurt badly, how can they not accept her if she was a vampire? That shouldn't change anything. They were supposed to love her regardless.

How foolish of her to think so, she wasn't good enough before, why would she be now? She will never be good enough for anyone, not even her parents.

"Leave before I stake you, Caroline. I am showing you mercy" he threatened she sobbed harder before flashing away, the only sound in her ears were the crying pant's of her mother as the words left her mouth "Bill! Our daughter is gone", she has not seen her mother cry once but today she had. She had caused her mother to cry simply for not dying the day Katherine showed up in the hospital.

She went straight to the boarding house, Elena and Bonnie had picked her outfits out from her house and took them to the boarding house, she will be staying with Stefan and Damon for the next who knows how long.

"She entered without a word and walked to her bedroom, seeing Elena and Bonnie there. They caught her crying and they seemed to know what happened, they expected it.

"I brought beer and Damon's bourbon" Bonnie said as she held out a beer in her hand.

"And I got movies" Elena held the DVDs in her hand to clarify.

Caroline smiled sadly as she walked to the girls and gave them a hug, "I'm a mess aren't I?"

"Yes you are" Elena laughed and the two others followed her.

"You know I can't drink, right?" Caroline sniffed as a weak smile placed on her features.

"Yes so we got you this" she pulled out a wine bottle and Caroline was confused for a second before the smell of blood hit her nostrils and she took a deep breath to calm the veins under her eyes and she chuckled as she opened her eyes.

That night, she laughed, cried, smiled, frowned. She spoke of the tenth century, she told them about Nik and her time with him, her parents reaction to her revelation, everything.

* * *

 **So this chapter was short, a lot short but I wanted to update today and I was in a hurry. I already wrote about 4K words maybe 4.5**

 **And so I will update today, tomorrow and the day after that. Each chapter will be a day in their time "The Pregnancy Days" if you will.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So I hope you liked it and follow, fan and review because why not?**


	15. Pregnancy Day 2

**Hey guys thank you for your follows, favs and reviews, always appreciated.**

* * *

 ** _Pregnancy Day 2_**

Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she sighed heavily. When her eyes focused on the strange mattress and sheets beside her she sat up quickly but the motion itself sent a strange sting in her back and stomach.

she placed her hand on her stomach protectively, maternal instincts, but then sighed relaxation slipping in as she remembered she was at the Salvatore Boarding House.

Oh how she missed mattresses. Comfy warm bouncy mattresses. She fell to the bed enjoying the warmth and comfort it provided determined to never leave it again when her eyes widened again.

She looked at her stomach once again, her hand trembling as she reached out to rub it gently, to make sure what her eyes have landed upon was true and not hallucinations. Her stomach has _grown_. And abundantly at that.

She stood up slowly and carefully and went to the mirror, she stood her side facing the mirror as she looked at the difference one day could make. And to think last night she was near a flat stomach.

Her cheeks suddenly hurt from the smile she placed across her face, she giggled as she noticed the shirt she was wearing to bed has rose slightly, showing the bottom of her stomach in the mirror.

Some might be upset by this but she could only giggle, she didn't know if that was a good sign or bad. Her hormones and mood swings would come shortly and she will probably be in a shitty mood for the rest of the day so waking up happy was something she would take to her advantage.

She changed into a comfy dress and walked down stairs and was met immediately with Damon's shocked face, she rubbed her stomach as she rolled her eyes at his expression.

"Don't stare at the belly of a pregnant woman" Caroline said as if it was commonly known and walked past him reaching to the kitchen and opening the fridge, groaning as she realized she wanted nothing from what is here, she saw some blood bags and assumed Stefan has put them here for her.

She took two and picked out a straw as she drank, as soon as the blood reached her throat she pulled away, ugh, why did it feel so.. wrong. She had an idea, she pulled out a pot and spilled the blood into the container, she turned the stove on and placed the pot there.

"Well I apologize for my lack of experience in that field Blondie" Damon said, sarcasam dripping of his tone, and she rolled her eyes as she took out a few things from the fridge... what to do? What to do? What to do? She sang-repeated in her head before a light bulb struck.

Pancakes.

"Well why don't you go.. kick some puppies or feed off of children and leave me alone" she suggested dryly, she was in no mood for him and he could just drop off the face of the earth for all she cares, she is in a good mood and she will not let him ruin it.

"Love to, too bad I can't" he smirked "I'm on Barbie watch. So how is Skipper today?"

"Damon, Skipper is Barbie's sister, not her daughter" Caroline corrected.

"The fact that you even know that" she looked at the entrance and saw non other than the infamous Katherine Pierce shaking her head.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I got early release for good behavior" Katherine said faking innocence as she smirked. She sucked in a breath as she went back to making pancakes.

"You know that won't be the same as the real thing, right?" Damon asked pointing to the blood she was heating.

"I am not feeding from anyone, Damon" Caroline said, ready to go back to ignoring him.

"What are you making?" Damon asks.

"Pancakes" Caroline answered shortly.

"Let me do it" she eyes him curiously and he just shrugged "I make killer pancakes".

"Back to the killing jokes, Dammy?" Katherine teased as she sat down at the table.

"Ignore her, she will go away" Damon rolled his eyes as he took a bowl and started breaking the eggs. She debated if she should trust him but she decided standing was getting harder by the minute so she let him be.

She took the pot once the blood was warm enough and a mug and poured the blood into the mug. She put the mug on her lips as moaned at the taste, Katherine and Damon sent her a disgusted expression and she shrugged them off as she put the second blood bag in the pot and on the stove.

Caroline and Katherine kept sending hateful glares at each other every now and then till Damon screamed "Pancakes are ready".

He took out a plate with ten pancakes like they do in the moves and Katherine took two as Damon took three and Caroline took five. They looked at her and she shrugged "I'm feeding for two, shut up".

A moment of silence, two, three, four and Caroline sighed "So let me just name the million other people I would rather have breakfast with".

She reached for her second blood mug and stopped mid way to her mouth, she looked at the pancakes and then at the mug again before spilling the hot blood across the pancakes.

She looked up to meet their disgusted faces and felt herself sigh for the millionth time this morning, "Pregnancy stuff" she said. Katherine took a piece of her bloody pancake and moaned, "This isn't bad".

"Don't touch my food" Caroline warned and Katherine shrugged as she said something along the lines of "Crazy hormones".

After finishing her plate Katherine stood up and walked away without so much as a goodbye to the living room.

"So what's with the evil Bitchaganger?" Caroline asked once Katherine was gone.

"Evil Bitch-a-ganger?" Damon questioned and Caroline raised her eyebrows in a "dah" look.

"If you were waiting for me to leave the room to talk, pregnancy has messed with more than just your body" Katherine shouted from the living room and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And I heard you rolling you eyes" Katherine shouted again.

"Stefan got out of the tomb and we had to get him out" Damon said then they heard shouting coming from the living room, they looked at each other before running to where the shouting was coming.

"What the fuck is that?" Damon pointed to the TV and Caroline hid her eyes from the image playing, debating weather to throw up or to break the TV first.

"Bon Bon got these labor movies for Care Bear from Dr Creepy" Katherine said, at the sound of her nickname Caroline looked again as the woman shouted once again.

"I can't do that" Caroline said and then another shout came from the TV.

"There goes my pancakes" Damon said attempting to throw up.

Caroline flashed in front of the TV and turned it off as she gripped her hand and rubbed her stomach as she spoke softly "You're going to give mommy a hard time from day one, aren't you?"

"Did he answer you?" Katherine asked, her tone full of sarcasam and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I can't do _that_ " Caroline said pointing to the TV as another horrified expression came across her face.

"Think more positively, Care Bear, if you have a boy you can name him after your truly" he smirked pointing to himself.

"Not even if you paid me to" Caroline said as she pulled a disgusted face and Katherine laughed.

"Don't be so grumpy Barbie" Damon teased.

"I'm not grumpy, I just don't like you" Caroline frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Ouch, your bark is worse than your bite" Katherine said.

"Want to test that theory?" Caroline challenged.

"Easy tiger" Katherine laughed.

"So if Damon is obligated to be here, why are _you_ here?" Caroline asked Katherine growing annoyed.

"Just wanted to see you" Katherine smirks and Caroline glares at her.

"It's true.. I like you a lot more than the little witch" Katherine said, "That's why I gave you the gift of immortality, so I can spend forever and ever with you" Katherine said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

Katherine blew her a kiss in the air as she worded 'Love You' sarcastically.

"Oh do be quiet. I am in no mood for either of you" Caroline said.

"Oh Care Bear, it's okay, I know you love me too" Katherine laughed.

"Excuse me, hold that thought while I go vomit.. BLAH" she stuck her tongue in disgust.

"Barbie, stop being so unpleasant" Damon said.

"Ugh, I'm going to get a blood bag" Caroline said as she made her way to the kitchen.

She could hear Damon scolding Katherine "Do you really need to do that?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about" she could hear the smirk in Katherine's tone, that bitch.

She came back to the room with a few blood bags and a plate of pancakes and took the birthing movies to her room upstairs.

"She is so fun to piss off" she heard Katherine say. What was up with her? She was free from the tomb, what does she want more? Why is she sticking around? And don't even get her started on _Damon_ , why was he being so un-Damon-like this morning? It's a trap definitely.

She decided to watch a few labor movies, scar her life forever, make some popcorn and watch a Disney movie or something.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Riklaus walked into the Mystic Grill and sat on the chair in front of the bar, he could see that blonde bloke that is always around the doppelganger in school and he called for him "Bourbon, mate".

"Sorry Mr. Saltzman, no alcohol before 10" Matt said. Matt was it?

"Not even for your favorite teacher?" Riklaus tried and Matt chuckled as he shook his head.

"Sorry, but no can do, boss will have my head. How about some Coffee?" Matt said, Riklaus debated compelling him but decided against it, "Alright".

"What do you want?" Matt asked with a smile.

"Surprise me" Riklaus said dryly.

"Hot Chocolate it is" Matt said and Riklaus grumbled, maybe he should have had Black Coffee instead but agreed.

Matt put the mug in front of him and Riklaus took it into his hand before he brought it to his lips, his eyes widened and his face froze in position.

 _A blonde woman was kneeling next to the fire making something that the three siblings were still not aware of what it is. While the three Mikaelsons were chit chatting casually, every now and then one of them would glance over the blonde's shoulder to try and get a clue on what she is making but with no use._

 _"All done" the blonde beauty got to her feet, poured a dark liquor into four cups and gave each one a cup._

 _"What is this?" Nik asked first._

 _"A taste of the future" the pretty blonde with the angelic voice teased "Try it"._

 _Rebekah and Kol hesitated but drank anyways while Nik just stared at it still debating, the blonde sighed as she said "Relax, it isn't poisonous. Trust me"._

 _Nik let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and put the cup to his lips "This is amazing, love, what do you call it?"_

 _"Hot chocolate"_

 _"It's quite delicious, sweetheart" Nik said and she fought the blush that was creeping up her cheeks, why does every small compliment he gives to her sets her on fire?_

 _"I agree, darling, it's quite amazing" Kol said_

Riklaus grumbled as yet another vision of the blonde beauty came to his mind, why was she? And what was she doing in his mind?

Magic, he assumed, a witch was casting a spell on his mind. He groaned as he realized there is only one person who can help him in this situation.

He placed money on the counter as he left, in the parking lot he saw two girls walking around, he stopped by them and compelled each one to walk after him and not say a word.

Riklaus walked into an old abandoned looking room with four coffins. He walked past the largest one and another one, reaching the one in the middle.

He opened the coffin, and sighed, should he do it? Should he wait? Is waking him up worth it? Damn it.

He had to, he doesn't know why these visions of the blonde beauty were in his mind but _he_ was always so powerful as a child and even as an adolescence, despite never practicing, he was so powerful and always closer to the magic side than any of them.

He hated to admit it, but he needed _his_ help.

He put his hand around the dagger in his chest and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. In one quick movement he pulled out the dagger from his chest and gestured for one of the girls to come closer.

He took her wrest fiercely and cut it with a knife he found next to him, making her scream in horror, he attached her wrest to the dead body's mouth and let him drink until he was able to hold the girl on his own.

"Time to wake up, Kol" Riklaus said as Kol took the girl in his arms, still laying in the coffin asleep, and bit into her neck as she screamed louder. _Such a Kol thing to do_ Riklaus rolled his eyes.

The girl stopped struggling and Kol let her go and her body dropped to the floor, he sat up in his coffin and smirked "Missed me, brother?"

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Bonnie" Elena called and Bonnie stopped and turned to meet her friend.

"What's up Elena?" Bonnie asked as Elena reached her.

"I was concerned" Elena started but Bonnie cut her off "Elena, I already told you there is nothing to worry about, we won't let Klaus get you".

"Actually, I was concerned for our.. pregnant vampire friend" she whispered the last part.

"For being a pregnant vampire or for leaving her with _Damon_ and _Katherine_?" Bonnie teased, though her expression never changed.

"Both" Elena said.

"She's fine, Don't worry" Bonnie assured.

"I meant, how do you think she will take it when the realization strikes? She's alright now but who knows when the baby actually comes what she will feel. She's like eighteen, I don't know if she is ready to be a mother" Elena said.

"I don't know either" Bonnie admitted.

"I am worried about her" Elena says "I think there is something we should do".

"And what is that?" Bonnie asks.

"I'll tell you on the way" Elena says as she walks to Bonnie's car and Bonnie follows to get in the driver's seat.

Suddenly Elena's phone rang and she picked it up "Hello?"

 _"Elena?"_

"Yeah, Care. What's up?"

 _"Can I ask you a favor?"_

"Of course. What is it?"

 _"I want ice cream and Damon refused to go out and get me some and also refuses to let me out of this jail"_

"It's for your own safety Caroline"

 _"I know, that's why I haven't broken out of here but I literally **need** ice cream"_

"Alright Care, We'll get you some ice cream on the way home"

 _"I need it now"_

"Stop whining, we'll get you ice cream" Elena teases.

 _"Do you really think this is the time to tease?"_

"Sorry Care, don't go crazy on me" Elena teased.

 _"Never call a pregnant woman crazy"_

"Alright, sorry. I will get you your ice cream" Elena said before she closed the line and redialed a number.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Missed me, brother?" Kol teased.

"How did you know it was me?" Riklaus asked ignoring his teasing.

"You have that same sadistic smirk across your face that I missed so much" Kol teased as he gestured for the other girl to come to him and she complied. His fangs dropped as the veins appeared under his eyes and bit into her neck.

"If you are quite finished, I need something from you" Riklaus said.

"And here I thought you fancied my company" Kol rolled his eyes as the girl dropped to the floor.

"What year is this?" Kol asked and Riklaus growled because he ignored him but answered "2016".

"Almost a bloody century?" Kol's anger rise "And what the bloody hell are you wearing?"

"Do not ask, I have something to ask of you" Riklaus started.

"Where is she?" Kol asked ignoring him.

"Rebekah is asleep next to you" he said pointing to the coffin beside him.

"Not Rebekah" Kol clarified but Riklaus frowned.

"What do you mean? Never mind, it is not important. I've been having visions.. well they feel as memories more than visions, of the time we were human. Moments of that time that I do not remember and in all of them there is this blonde woman, she talked funny, like people of this century do but I could not place her face".

"You do not remember?" Kol's eyebrows raised as his eyes widened.

"Remember what?" Riklaus asked.

"Nothing" Kol brushed him off "I had these visions before, it is magic, though I am not sure, I simply thought that I irritated a witch too much. I know of a couple witch covens that would help me, whenever time I am at. I'll look into it".

"So where are we?" Kol asks curiously.

"Mystic Falls" Riklaus answers and Kol grins, before he has time to question it his phone rings and he grumbles as he picks it up "What is it, Elena?"

 _"I need you to get something for Caroline.. she wants ice cream and Bonnie and I-"_

"Can't someone else do it?" Riklaus sighed, not realizing Kol's wide eyes behind him.

 _"Can't, sorry Ric but she really wants ice cream and I already tried Stefan and Damon and we're busy"_

Riklaus sighed "Fine" before closing the phone, he will make sure to let the doppelganger suffer that much more.

"Problems?" Kol asks with a grin.

"I have to keep my cover until the full moon arrives which is luckily tomorrow" Riklaus said, Kol grinned as he went to say something but Riklaus threatened "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver".

Kol shut up and jumped out of his coffin, "I will need some clothes, I want a few drinks before getting to business".

"Over there, come, I will drive you to a bar" Riklaus said.

"You? Will drive me?" Kol asked in disbelief.

"Things change. As kids today would say "Get with the times, dude" " Riklaus teased as Kol changed with vampire speed.

"Do not say that again" Kol said and Riklaus laughed "Wasn't planning to".

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Here is the bar and here is some money. The bartender is on Vervain, do not try to compel him" Riklaus said as he drove off. Kol entered the 'Mystic Grill', such a strange name.

He walked to the bar and ordered a drink, his eye caught someone sitting next to him with a Vervain bracelet and he decided to speak "Hello mate, I'm Kol, I'm new in town".

"Hey, I'm Jeremy, it's nice to meet you" the boy said.

"So what do you do around this town for fun?" Kol asked.

"Small town, not a lot of fun" Jeremy chuckled "Maybe you should try drink number three with drink number seven.. that will give you some fun".

"You do not look old enough to drink" Kol teased.

"Neither do you, but that doesn't stop you from having a good time" Jeremy said.

"Point taken. Bartender, a drink number three with a drink number seven" Kol said grabbing the bartender's attention.

"One Jeremy Gilbert coming up" the bartender said as he went to make the drink, Kol looked at Jeremy and said "That Jeremy would not happen to be you, would it?"

"It's not called that, that's just what Matt calls it" Jeremy said.

"Well yeah, because you invented it" Matt said butting into the conversation, "Hey I'm Matt" the bartender said giving Kol the drink and Kol took it.

"I'm Kol, and I really like this" Kol said and the two others chuckled.

"Jeremy" the female voice called, grabbing all three of them's attention. Kol's eyes found the familiar brown hair and eyes, oh how he tired of seeing _that_ face, wait was that why Nik was here? Most probably.

"Hey Matt" the doppelganger said before turning towards Kol.

"Hello darling" Kol said and her breathing slowed before picking up again, either the accent was really affecting her or she was scared of him, "I'm Kol" he introduced.

"Elena, it's nice to meet you, but I need to talk to my brother" Elena said as she dragged Jeremy off to the corner of the Grill.

Matt continued to talk to him, but he was listening to Elena and Jeremy talking.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Be careful around him. I learned not to trust people with accents" Elena said.

 _Hhhmm, interesting._ It was most likely one of his siblings that they had met or our inner circles. If Nik is in that body, Rebekah and Finn are daggered and Elijah is god knows where, it was most probably Elijah they had met, too bad, Elijah is the nicest of us. If they could not handle him, they could not handle Nik at all.

But that is not his concern at the moment, he had other things to do.

"See you around mate" Kol said as he put some money in front of Matt and left.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Caroline closed the TV, she could handle it no longer, how was she supposed to do _that_ , she had watched a bunch of women scream and shout for the past three hours or so. How could she do it? Was she ready?

She was sitting in her bed at the Salvatore Boarding House, bowl of popcorn in one hand, a blood bag in the other and her laptop in front of her as she looked for a movie to watch.

There was a knock at the door and she sighed "Damon if you dare bring that chicken back up-" she stopped as she heard the chuckle "It's Ric" he said.

"Come in" she said as she straightened herself, the door opened to reveal Riklaus holding two ice cream cans, "I got you two and more are in the freezer in the kitchen".

"What flavors?" Caroline asked carefully.

"This is chocolate chips and this is dark chocolate" Ric said.

"You passed the test" she chuckled as she took them from him "Thank you. And I'm sorry you got stuck with this stuff again. Damon was being Damon and Elena and Bonnie said-"

"It's alright, I didn't have anything better to do" lies, why is he doing this again?

"Well thank you anyways" Caroline and he smiled with a nod, he went to walk away but stopped as she spoke.

"So do you want some ice cream? Maybe you could stay" Caroline said, he looked back at her and she just shook her head "Sorry, you probably have other things to do and I am just watching a movie, it's not very appealing, sorry I asked and now I am rambling and-"

"Caroline" he stopped her from rambling and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Are you bored?" Riklaus asks and she nods, "Do you wish for my company?" he asks and she nods hesitantly. He debates it over but sighs in defeat, how could this woman do this to him? How could she warm his unbeaten heart at the sight of her smile?

He decided he would watch the bloody movie with her and leave, never see her again and never show her a moment of kindness again. Yes that was the plan.

Little did they know, as the window was open someone was watching them from afar. A man sitting far away chuckling.

Oh after a millennia it seems little Caroline Forbes could still make his brother feel again. "Well done sister" he praised with a chuckle.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short but like I said I want each of these chapters to be of a day of her pregnancy and so they will be short but it is only these three and after that it is back to long ass chapters.**

 **But anyways hey guys, thanks to anyone who followed, faved or reviewed it is truly appreciated.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So Kol is back and he remembers but Klaus doesn't? Why? Because the ancestors (AKA me) willed it to be so.**

 **So follow fav and review because it's free and why not?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to your reviews:**

 **Venus88:** Yeah I know, it was really fun to play with Klaus in Ric's body and all that. Yes, for now Caroline alone remembers but in this chapter I added Kol to the club so you know.. I hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing.

 **Eils - emacsweeny:** Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it.

 **TheTooGullibleGirl:** Hey, happy you read it and glad you enjoyed. As for what happened to the originals I will have a chapter to explain just the important parts of their lives, their turn into vampires, over the years and so.

I KNOW, predicting your own death.. that's hard. And yes what you are saying is true because Klaus has felt something missing all his life, Thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest #9:** Thanks for reviewing and this is kinda awkward but I already chose the name, really sorry, please don't be mad but I am happy you are enjoying this.

 **kacomu:** Yeah I know and btw me too. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Snowyarbo:** Thanks and yes, more than one but anyways thanks for reviewing.

 **Alicia Olivia Mirza:** Thanks Alicia, and thank you for reviewing. :D

 **blueberry55:** Yes, luckily, he will remember her soon, I don't know how soon but soon. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked it.

 **Liz213Mast:** Thank you and yes he will remember soon. Thanks for reviewing.

 **klaroline1920:** Yes everything is back, no the next won't be 1112, I will explain how other things would happen and how she will travel again. Yeah ha ha, that was funny.

No she is an Original, Caroline left after Henrik's death and the Originals turned in the full moon after that and Caroline was given the same blood they gave to the Mikaelsons because it will have an important role in the whole story, I will explain that later.

The ancestors have something planned for Caroline and her children so they intentionally gave Bonnie a wrong spell for her to use that would send Caroline back and set this whole story to motion.

Klaus still can't remember but now Kol does, the reunion will be _after_ the pregnancy. I will either let her stay for a few days or a year, still debating lol because there is no in between.

Thanks for reviewing I'll catch you in the next review.

 **J. L. Walmsley:** Yes that is what happened and for now Klaus is in Ric's body but will return shortly after the birth of his children, as I said in this chap, tomorrow is the full moon and he will attempt to break his curse in that night. Thanks for reviewing.

 **BethanyRose92:** Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you are enjoying.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Yeah I know and Bonnie was being like that mostly because she was worried about her friend and because that's what I would imagine her saying.

Yes the ancestors were assholes and you have seen nothing yet. He will get his memories back but all in good time. The ancestors's plan will be divided into like I don't know how many sections and they have a lot in stored for Caroline and Klaus.

Caroline has her memories, yes.

Thanks for reviewing.

 **Alicia Olivia Mirza:** Hey thanks for reviewing and I am glad you are enjoying.

 **TwilightHybrid:** In due time my friend, in due time... why did I hear an evil old witch's voice with an evil laugh at the end when I said that? Lol.

Yes Esther has her memories but no she doesn't tell the kids, and I will have a chapter to explain what the originals went through these past years.

Thanks for reviewing and I'll catch you in the next chap.

 **brittneyangel:** Thank you and Thanks for reviewing.

 **lilycantu:** Your await won't be long now.

 **Liz213Mast:** Thanks and I am glad you liked it and as you can see Klaus has more triggers so he wakes Kol up. Kol remembers and knows and he is amusing Klaus, pretending to look for answers when in truth he will be looking out for Care.

And btw I love ramblers so do not ever apologize for rambling, Thanks for reviewing.

 **Venus88:** No problem, thanks for reviewing and glad you enjoyed it.

 **Bye guys and I'll catch you in the next chap.**


	16. Pregnancy Day 3

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but thank you for all your follows favs and reviews.**

 **Also, IMPORTANT thing, real quick, when you finish this chapter please read 👇 below 👇 in the A/N it's really important.**

* * *

 ** _Pregnancy Day 3_**

Caroline rubs her eyes lazily as a tired groan escapes her lips, she curses the morning light for sneaking its way towards the room of the little split at the curtains and waking her up. She rubs her stomach instinctively as she struggles to open her eyes.

As she feels her stomach, she shoots up in her bed, sleep washing away as the realization strikes her hard. Today is the due date.. today is the due date. Oh my gosh.

Her Stomach!

She looks down and her stomach is probably ten times its size on the first day. Granted, it should be like that...

Right?

Well how was she supposed to know? She doesn't exactly have experience with this and she knows nothing about being pregnant, despite the web search last night, she doesn't know much. She doesn't know what's real and what's not, she doesn't know if this is how her stomach should be like.

Well today is the due date and everything will be alright. She looks at her ring finger and sees her engagement ring gone.. and she can't help but think of the meaning it resembles. Her ring was gone.. and so was Nik.

She tried not thinking of him for the past two days because she was afraid she would break if she thought of him, she already feel her eyes water as her chest twinges with pain, he was gone... she will never see him again and that thought is breaking her heart.

She will never see his lips forming into a cute dimpled boyish smirk that his face usually wore, she will never lock eyes with those green-blue eyes when she turns around and notices that they were always staring at her from across the room, she will never see his face light up into a beautiful smile as she enters the room, she will never feel... whole again.

She misses his warm embrace as he pulls her in and kisses the top of her head as she buries her head in his chest, she misses his presence near her and the tingling sensation she feels as his fingers touch her skin, she misses the sweet compliments that she used to scuff at and dismiss.

She wishes he could be here right now, with her.

"Caroline?" she heard the soft voice of her friend break her out of her thoughts and she thanks god she isn't facing Elena right now because she could feel her cheeks wet with tears and her eyes swollen, red and puffy, her cheeks were probably painted with a deep red color under all those watery drops running down her face.

She clears her throat as she tries to discreetly wipe away her tears, "Elena, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Caroline asks.

She hears Elena snort as she says "Really? You're a pregnant vampire on her due date and you are worries about my education?"

"Yeah well... yeah" Caroline says not knowing what else to say.

"Well we all wanted to be here for you but if we all skipped school it would be suspicious so Sheila called in sick this morning for Bonnie, Stefan will be here after third period, sick as a pretext, and as for me... We sent in Katherine to play my part" Elena says and Caroline hears her footsteps approaching.

"What? Are you crazy? You took that bitch to school? She will feed off everyone and flirt with all the boys. She won't play your part, she will be Katherine" Caroline said.

"No she won't. We made a deal with her" Elena says as she puts her hand on Caroline's shoulder "She doesn't want anyone to know she is here, it's for her own protection, see she is-"

"Yeah I know, running from the oldest vampire alive" Caroline says.

"Well yeah and we figured, the less people who know she is here the better. People won't know she is here and we can pull the doppelganger switchero any time we want" Elena explains.

"Okay that actually makes sense" Caroline admits "But I still don't believe we should trust her".

"Oh we don't trust her" Bonnie's voice interrupts as she enters the room through the door and walks over to her bed, Damon stands at the door frame for a moment and then walks closer to them.

She feels Bonnie's arms wrap around her but then Bonnie pulls away as her eyes narrow and she gazes away. "Bonnie? Bonnie!" Caroline shakes her shoulders and Bonnie snaps out of her gaze with a shake of her head and then smiles as she looks at her friend, Bonnie pulls the covers off Caroline and reveals her now large stomach.

The covers must have not gotten them a clear view because now Elena and Damon look at her with shocked expressions while Bonnie smiles at her.

"Wow Care" Elena says then covers her mouth at her idiocy, wow? Wow? Really?

"Is this normal?" Caroline asks.

Damon snorts "Normal? What part of any of this is normal? You're a pregnant vampire with a thousand year old's child and on your due date, I don't think normalcy applies here" he says.

Caroline rolls her eyes at the probably one hundredth time someone referred to her as the 'Pregnant Vampire', and she took a deep breath, choosing to ignore him, but once she took a breath, the sweet smell of hot blood hit her nostrils, the veins appeared under her darkening eyes as her fangs ripped their way out.

"Here, Blondie" Damon says handing her a mug of hot blood, she takes it from his hands and looks at it warily before looking to Damon suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's a heated blood bag" Damon says, Caroline looks at Bonnie's face and she nods confirming Damon's sayings. But that is not what worries her, well it does but it's not her biggest worry, what worries her most is Damon being civil to her.

What's the matter with him?

Why has he not been himself in the past three days? Why was he being so civil and un-Damon-like? She decided not to get used to it, because it is probably what he wants, her to get used to him being nice and then bam he is back to his annoying self. And she won't give him what he wants, that's for sure.

She takes the mug to her lips and moans at the sensation as it fills her throat with the delicious taste.

"I don't think it is healthy, heating blood I mean" Damon says.

"Yeah well.. my pregnancy stomach is very accepting of it so I will drink it" Caroline said and Damon put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Are you sure you're okay Caroline? You have been drinking a lot of blood lately" Elena points out.

"It's probably because I am carrying a child, I tire often and I need energy… for us vampires, blood gives us energy" Caroline said and Elena nodded. Caroline attempts to get up but Bonnie stops her immediately.

"No, you are on bed rest" Bonnie said, "Dr. Fell will says so" Elena adds.

"Dr. Fell?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah, Doc is founding family so she knows about the supernatural stuff and uses vampire blood to cure patients. She is the only one who can help with the labor, we can't exactly compel doctors when we don't know who is on Vervain and who is not" Elena says.

"So Dr. Fell knows and she will be my doctor for the labor?" Caroline asks to confirm.

"Basically" Damon nods.

"Well if I can't get up then I need more blood and some movies" Caroline says.

"We got extra blood bags from the hospital" Bonnie says.

"And I got you these" Damon says with a smirk as he throws some DVDs to the bed beside her, Caroline takes the DVDs to check them out and glares at Damon.

"Seriously? _Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale_? _Barbie and the Twelve Dancing Princesses_? _Barbie_ _and the Three Musketeers_?" Caroline rolls her eyes as she reads the names.

"Thought you might like it" Damon says chuckling and Elena moves to hit him in the back of the head but he just laughs as he dodges her hand.

"Care, we have someone here for you" Bonnie says changing the subject, Caroline catches blonde hair at the door and turns around immediately to see clearly.

"Mom?" Caroline stutters.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" Liz asks as she approaches slowly and Caroline nods. What is she doing here? _I thought she wouldn't want to see me again? I thought she would want nothing to do with me, I thought she doesn't see me as her daughter anymore_.

"Good, I was being such a bad mom on Wednesday, and I thought I lost my right to see my daughter on her due date" Liz says as she sits down carefully to the bed. Liz looks around the room and her friends (And Damon) seem to understand what she meant because they awkwardly left the room in a hurry.

"Mom, what are you…?" Caroline asks.

"I came to see my daughter, and apologize to her for being such a terrible mom when she had something important to tell me and I didn't handle it well. Caroline, I am so sorry for the way I acted.. it's just, we were taught to hate them, we were taught that they bring us nothing but pain and death and when you told me.. I was conflicted. It was difficult to comprehend but that does not excuse the way I acted, I'm sorry baby, can you forgive me?" Liz asks.

"I- I forgive you mom" Caroline says, this is her mother, she would always forgive her, but that doesn't mean she didn't hurt her, "It's just that… when I came back here, I lost people I cared about, people I love and would never see again and then I come here and tell you the truth, the look of fear across your face made me realize that I lost you too.. And it hurt to know you are scared of me. Mom I would never hurt you, but you were still afraid of me and that just… pained me".

"I know baby, I didn't handle it well, but I know you wouldn't hurt me" Liz says.

"Dad?" Caroline asks her mother even though she knows the answer.

"He… needs some time, he will come around, I know he will" Liz says and Caroline nods. The moment was becoming too emotional and Forbes Women don't do emotional moments, Caroline knows it and Liz knows it. So Caroline is thankful Liz says "I'm glad you forgive me so you can tell me the story there", Liz points to her stomach and Caroline chuckles.

"Well, have I got a story to tell you" Caroline chuckles.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 ** _Meanwhile in the kitchen…_**

"It was… a good idea to get Liz here" Damon says to Elena as Bonnie plays with her magic juju in the other room.

"You know I only asked her to consider it… And I know you are the one to thank for her coming here" Elena says as she crocks an eyebrow up knowingly. Damon looks at her and then looks away as he says "I have no idea what you're talking about".

"I know you went to Liz's house after Bonnie and I left last night, she told me she would think about it but you managed to convince her and don't try to pretend otherwise because I know this for a fact" Elena says smugly.

Damon looks at Elena as she speaks then scuffs as he looks away and says "Believe what you want".

"I will" Elena says "I don't know why you did it, but thank you Damon".

"What is that look for?" Damon asked after a while "It's that bad look when you have something planned.. whatever it is, Don't".

"I wasn't-" Elena tries to protest but he cuts her off.

"Yes you were, you were planning something" Damon exclaims and Elena sighs in defeat.

"I was thinking... maybe we should undagger Eli-"

"Don't even think about it" Damon cuts her off, they had enough to deal with this Klaus stuff and they do not need Elijah thrown into the mix, let's beat one bad guy at a time. And why would they even wake Elijah, they literally just daggered him.

"But Damon-"

"No, Elena. It's a bad idea, waking him up will only make issues" Damon said.

"Look Damon, tonight is the full moon and there is a great chance Klaus will try and break his curse tonight. Elijah hates Klaus as much as we do and we need his help... at the very least he could not make the situation worse" Elena says.

"What can he do that we don't?" Damon asks.

"He has a thousand years on you... he is stronger and faster than any vampire we know. Plus he is really old, if someone was to know something to help, he would be the one" Elena says and then walks down stairs to the basement ignoring his protests and pulls the dagger out of Elijah as soon as she reaches his gray body.

"Damn it Elena" Damon hits the wall near him with human force.

"Now we wait" Elena says as she sits down next to Elijah's body, waiting for him to awake.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Stefan gathered his books as he fake coughed a few times, third period was over and he had to leave in sick and he had to fake it.

"Oh my baby is sick" he heard the sweet voice of the devil and he groaned in annoyance as he felt two arms rub behind him, she was enjoying this too much. Katherine turned him around and tried to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Oh I don't want to get you sick too" Stefan said as the last two students were still in class, Katherine smirked as she started to play with his hair.

As soon as the two students left, leaving Katherine, Stefan and Alaric in class, he grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled it from his hair and threatened "Katherine, stop it".

"Stop what, Stefan?" Katherine asks and he looks away as he tries to calm himself.

He looked back at her and said "You promised you would behave".

"What makes you so sure I will keep my word?" Katherine asked as she cocks an eyebrow with a smug smile.

Riklaus rolls his eyes, if only Elijah would hear her now, he would lose his preposterous infatuation with her.

"Because if you don't we will throw you to the wolves when Klaus is here.. no pun intended" Stefan says and Katherine rolls her eyes.

"Oh please, he wants a human doppelganger and I will gain my freedom if I give him Elena" Katherine threatens.

"Oh but I know and you know that that is a lie. He wants revenge for you running" Stefan says knowingly and he sees for a teeny moment fear in her eyes but she covers it quickly with an eye roll.

"Oh relax Steffy.. you are too broody these days" Katherine says then Stefan's phone rang.

"Hello?" he picks it up and answers to Damon.

"She did what?" his eyes widen and he puts a hand through his hair as he sighs.

"Why would she undagger Elijah?" as soon as Elijah's name leaves ripper's lips, Riklaus's attention is captured, why would the doppelganger wake him up? Surely she is desperate and believes Elijah is to help her, he mentally kicks himself for not taking him to his coffin earlier. That idiot doppelganger.

"I'm on my way" Stefan says and then waves goodbye to Riklaus as he walks out.

Katherine walks towards the door but Riklaus stops her and she tries to shove him away but as soon as she touches him, her head throbs with pain and she screams at the headache, a man comes into class and Riklaus smirks at him.

Katherine passes out as the words of an accented voice speaks "Good job, Maddox".

"Klaus" she gasps, _no_.

Riklaus looks at Katherine as she passes out and chuckles as he shakes his head, "Poor Katerina" he looks at Maddox and points to Katherine as he says "Take her, her death will be painful and excessively long".

"Anything else, boss?" Maddox asks.

"Call Greta and tell her to bring my original body to me, today is the full moon. The sacrifice will be happening tonight" Riklaus says.

"Alright" Maddox nods.

"I will be making a stop to the Salvatore Boarding House" Riklaus said.

"Any special reason?" Maddox asks.

"I require a family reunion with my dear brother" Riklaus says.

"Make that brother _s_ " Riklaus groans as he hears the voice of his younger brother entering the room, Maddox gets on alert immediately but Riklaus shrugs him a no.

"You were not going to see Elijah without me now, were you?" Kol smirks.

"You're not coming along this time.. Actually you are, you are just going to keep a safe distance so Elijah will not be aware of your presence" Riklaus says "Have you found anything?"

"Yes actually. It seems your.. _visions_ are indeed memories but the memories were cast away due to a spell. Meaning a witch cast a spell to make you forget the pretty blonde" Kol explains and Riklaus gives him a weird look.

"I have the visions of the pretty blonde too" Kol smirks as he sees Riklaus's eye twitch at the nickname for Caroline, oh if he had his memories Kol would be across the room for that statement.

"Witches are not powerful enough to have that kind of magic on me" Riklaus says.

"Well now yes. But we were human once... a long time ago but we still were" Kol says.

"The original witch.. it has got to be her" Riklaus realizes.

"Most probably" Kol says.

"Why? Why delete my memories? And why am I having these visions _now_ , of all the one thousand year, why now?" Riklaus asks.

"I do not know why she would erase our memories, and for your latter question, I believe something must have triggered your memory" Kol explains.

"Who is she? The blonde?" Riklaus asks.

"I do not know brother.. perhaps we can focus on that once you are whole again, so to speak" Kol says.

"You're right. After I break my curse I will center my concentration on those visions" Riklaus says.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Elijah's gray color washed off and he gasped as his eyes shot open, Elena stood up and Damon was on alert as he stood in front of Elena, protecting her.

"You" Elijah growled as he went to attack but then he felt a sudden pain rush over him, his eyes were hurting, wanting to pop out and his chest is aching, he grunts as his head throbs with pain, he has only felt this pain a few times over the past centuries.

"He wasn't invited in" Elena clarifies.

"Invite.. me.. in.." he utters as his breathing hitches.

"No" Damon says and Elijah rushes with vampire speed to the door, hitting a few walls along the way. As soon as he was out the door, he turned around to see Elena and Damon behind him.

"Elijah, listen to me, please" Elena begs.

"No, you have broken your word and thus terminating what little regard I had to save you from Klaus" Elijah says.

"Elijah please, tonight if the full moon and the sacrifice will be happening, we need your help" Elena pleads.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before daggering me" Elijah says angrily.

"Elijah please, I just want to talk, you must have something that would keep me alive after the sacrifice" Elena says.

"I do. But I shall not help you" Elijah says "You betrayed my trust, not many have survived after doing so but considering you have mere hours to live I suppose I could spare you".

"Elijah, I know you don't owe us anything but you hate Klaus as much as we do" Elena says and Elijah's look changes, she takes a deep breath and steps outside of the house.

"Elena don't" Damon says but Elena stops him, she looks down at the dagger and gives it to Elijah. Elijah takes it warily as he looks at Elena with a questioning look.

"I give you my word. I will not betray you" Elena says.

"Your word does not mean anything if you do not live up to it" Elijah says and Elena nods.

"Thank you Elijah" she says.

"Shall we discuss the plan?" Elijah asks.

"Not now, things are.. complicated upstairs. Friend issues" Elena says.

"Very well. I shall bring the Alexer, it is your only chance to live human after the sacrifice and when I return we shall originate a plan" Elijah says as he turns to leave then dashes off with the wind.

"Are you crazy?" Damon asks as she turns to face him.

"Are you crazy?" she turns around to see Stefan walking towards them.

"Think about this, we had two weeks and we came up with nothing, Elijah already has an Alexer ready to help" Elena says.

"We can't trust him" Stefan says.

"He trusted us before" Elena points out.

"Yeah and we broke his trust" Stefan says.

"Then _we_ are the untrustworthy ones in this whole situation" Elena says "I thought we agreed we are doing this my way, Stefan".

"We did.. we.." Stefan sighs "Fine".

"Wait, just like that?" Damon asks and Stefan nods "Just like that, Damon".

"You're gonna get us all dead" Damon shakes his head.

"No, just.. trust me on this one, okay?" Elena asks and Damon shakes his head.

"We are just supposed to trust you and Elijah?" Damon asks.

"Yes Damon, yes you should" Elena says.

"Here's a better idea" Damon says and with a quick motion he bites into his own wrist, ripping the skin apart then takes Elena in his arms, forcing his blood down her throat as she struggles to break free, it all happened so fast, she was just standing there and now she was on the floor, blood covering her chin as Damon is thrown across the room.

"What did you do?" Stefan yells as he grabs Damon by the shirt and shoves him against the wall.

"I did what _needed_ to be done" Damon said "Admit it, I just did the thing you _wanted_ to do but didn't have the balls to do it yourself".

"How could you?" Elena stutters as she speaks, Damon shoves Stefan off him.

"You'll thank me for it later" Damon says.

"Did you thank Katherine?" she questions and Damon's face changes to hurt and anger.

"It was supposed to be my choice" Elena says through sobs and Stefan moves to hold her but she stops him and says "Get him out of here. I don't want to see him".

Damon just walks away before Stefan could touch him and walks towards the door, he needs Bourbon.. like right now.

He was only doing what was right, they couldn't trust Elijah and they all know it, this way he was guarantee seeing her tomorrow. True, he didn't need to force her into this life but she would learn to love it... eventually. He was doing what needed to be done, just like always.

He always needed to make the tough decisions and seem like the "bad guy" because that role needed to be filled, he is always making the hard choices, always him. Stefan may act to hate him for it, but Damon knows that secretly Stefan is happy he has Damon to make those choices so that he wouldn't need to, so that he could play the hero role. How pathetic.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"... And so I came back here" Caroline finishes her story to her mother who nods with a blank look in her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to overwhelm you" Caroline says.

"No it's just that.. it's all so fast" Liz says "But I am happy Caroline. You seem so.. calm, collected and responsible and it all happened so fast I think I missed it. I love you Caroline, and I want you to know that I will always have your back".

"Thanks mom" Caroline hugs Liz.

"You two are just so cute" Bonnie appears at the door, she went to get more blood to Caroline and now she brought three.

"Oh give me, I'm starving" Caroline said and Bonnie handed her one, Caroline took the blood bag eagerly and started drinking, at the corner of her eye she saw her mother lower her eyes and look away discreetly that if she wasn't a vampire she would not have noticed.

She lowered the blood bag and turned her head as she drank, making it seem like a normal movement. She wasn't going to say that it didn't hurt but she won't admit it either, this was all very new to her mom and she would give her time to adjust but it still.. hurt.

After draining three blood bags, she looked back at her mom to say something but her mouth hung open and her eyes widened at this new feeling, her mother seemed to feel it too because her eyes widened too.

"Caroline..?" Liz asked.

"I- I- my water just broke" Caroline said with wide eyes and Bonnie's eyes widened in addition but she seemed to recover quick because she ran out of the room to call for Elena and Stefan.

"Caroline baby take a deep breath" Liz said attempting to calm her and Caroline acted coordinately.

Stefan entered the room with Elena following him, she sat down on the bed next to Caroline as Stefan called Damon.

"Damon? Yeah I know we are not talking right now but Caroline is about to go into labor and you need to get Dr. Fell and bring her here" Stefan said over the phone.

"And make sure to bring more blood bags" Caroline yelled, knowing Damon would hear her.

"Okay, bye" Stefan ended the call and went back to Caroline.

"I don't know what to do" Caroline said.

"Just calm down and breath, Dr. Fell will be here shortly" Bonnie soothed.

"Do I start pushing?" Caroline asked.

"No not yet baby" Liz said as she pushed the covers off her and Caroline could see a blood pool forming around her.

"Why am I bleeding? Mom why am I bleeding?" Caroline freaked out.

"Not like this, baby. But don't worry, it will be alright" Liz said.

"What's going on?" they turn to see Alaric standing at the door soon followed by Damon holding Dr. Fell in one arm and blood bags in the other.

"Damon! What the hell?" Dr. Fell yells but then takes notice of Caroline and rushes towards her.

Dr. Fell sits on the edge of the bed and examines Caroline, "Your cervix is dilating and the contractions are longer, stronger and closer together. You're in five centimeters already."

"But she was just-" Liz goes to protest.

"Yes I know, early labor usually takes hours if it's her first child but since this is an an unusual state I assume the reason is because the child wants out, her body is dead and cannot provide what the child wants" Dr. Fell said.

"It hurts" Caroline struggles to utter the words out from the pain.

Riklaus stands there motionless, he came here to see Elijah and Elijah isn't here, he should leave and go look for him, go prepare for the sacrifice, but he doesn't, he stays there unable to move and unable to look away, what has this baby vampire done to him that he cannot walk away from her when seeing her in pain.

Damon squats next to Caroline's bed and she grips his hand and starts squeezing it and she hears the sound of bone cracking and Damon hold back a groan of pain.

"Caroline, you are experiencing painful contractions, each will last up to a minute, every five minutes, it will hurt but you need to breathe" Dr. Fell said.

More waves of pain falls upon her and she grips Damon's arm more as her other hand lands on the wooden headboard and it breaks in her hand. The pain lasted for a minute each, every two minutes for half an hour, half an hour of pain and screams, bones breaking and wood splitting.

"Alright Caroline, you're 8 centimeters in, you're in transition, just wait longer"

"I can't, it hurts" Caroline screams.

"Yes you can, your labor has been shorter than usual, it won't be long now" Dr. Fell promises. Once she dilated to 10 centimeters she starts shaking and shivering as the pain hits harder and faster as well as lasts for longer periods. The blood makes her nauseated and she feels herself getting sick.

"Your cervix if fully dilated now, the contractions are less painful, now once you feel the pressure I want you to start pushing, okay?" Dr. Fell instructs and Caroline hums an agreement. The pain lasts for perhaps an hour before Dr. Fell tells her to start pushing.

Caroline pushes as hard as she can, she pushes time and again, breaking more bones and more wood as she grunts in pain.

"Oh oh my god I see a scalp" Elena shrieks and Caroline feels a stronger urge to push, the pressure of the baby's head feels very intense and she feels a strong burning and stinging sensation as her tissue begins to stretch.

"Okay now Caroline, push more gently so your baby has a more chance to gradually stretch out your opening" Dr. Fell says and Caroline nods. The next moments were a blur as the baby pushes his way out and if not for the commentary from Elena and Bonnie she would not have knows.

She pushes a final push before she hears the beautiful sounds of cries erupts in the room and everyone quiets to hear it, Caroline feels her eyes water as her vision blurs but she focuses her eyes at the lips of Dr. Fell and hears the words "It's a boy".

"What do you wanna name him honey?" she hears Liz ask.

"Henrik" Caroline says, Dr. Fell gives the boy to Ric, being closest to her and Riklaus takes him in his arms as his breathing hitches, he looks wide eyed and mouth hung open at the baby boy.. Henrik, in his arms, he feels all kinds of emotion cross before him and he feels a wet sensation in his eyes and he freaks out. The baby boy opens his eyes as his crying slowly calms, he looks up at Riklaus with a look he couldn't recognize.

"Here" he gives the boy to Stefan and leaves the room hurriedly. Stefan looks frightened, he feels the veins in his eyes appear and Elena takes the boy from him understanding the effect the smell of blood had on him.

"I want to hold him" Caroline says.

"Wait, you still have another baby" Dr. Fell says.

"What?" every head turns to hear with wide eyes.

"You did not honestly believe that big of a stomach was one child, did you?" Dr. Fell asks "Now, it is time to push, the second one will be easier".

"Hey Henrik" Elena says in her baby voice.

"Henrik Niklaus Mikaelson" Caroline says.

Caroline pushes again and again until she hears the sound of crying. "It's a girl" Dr. Fell informs.

"Artemis.. Artemis Elizabeth Mikaelson" Caroline names as Bonnie takes her from Dr. Fell's hands and Liz smiles at the name.

"Uuumm Caroline?" Dr. Fell says and Caroline looks at her worriedly. "There's another one".

"What?" Caroline shrieks and Dr. Fell nods. Caroline pushes again, fighting to remain conscious, when the final crying pants break in the room and Dr. Fell informs it's a boy, Caroline can only utter "Ethan" before she feels the darkness rush over her, her head heavy and her eyes shut close.

"Caroline" Elena freaks.

"She will be okay" Dr. Fell says.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Here" Riklaus gives the boy to Stefan and leaves the room hurriedly. He runs outside and stands to breathe for a moment, he closes his eyes as raises his head up to meet the sky, why was he affected so much by the name? So what, his name is like the name of his dead baby brother whom was his fault he died.

He opens his eyes after a moment and scuffs, it was just a one second feeling, he doesn't feel this.. whatever this was. He runs to where he left Kol and he notices his back is turned towards him, he speeds in front of him and sees his eyes are a little puffy.

"A girl with pepper spray, 21st century women and their tricks" Kol scuffs, Riklaus looks around, there was no girl around, and no smell of pepper. It almost looked like.. he was.. crying? No, no way, Kol does not cry. And even if he did, there is no reason for him to cry anyways.

"Let us be on our way, then?" Kol asks and Riklaus nods, each tries to discreetly look through the window at Caroline and the baby, each ignorant to the other's stare as they leave.

They went back to Alaric's apartment and saw Maddox, Greta, and Katherine tied up in a chair, perfect, just what he needed, torture someone until he feels better.

"Ah Katerina" he says.

"Klaus" her eyes widen and she tries to break free.

"Now now, enough of that" he compels and Katherine stops moving.

"Just kill me and get this over with" Katherine said and Riklaus scuffed.

"You have been running from me for 500 years Katerina, I believe your death should be at least _half_ of that time" Riklaus smirks and Kol chuckles.

"Now take this" Riklaus hands Katherine a knife as he unties her and compels her to stay put, "And drive it through your leg slowly, over and over again".

She obeys and he smirks as he looks at Greta who smirks back at him.

"Nice body.. ready to get you out of it?" Greta asks.

"About time. Maddox in an hour go bring me the doppelganger and my werewolf... and bring someone from the streets for me to turn" Riklaus instructs and Maddox nods.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Elijah knocked on the Salvatore Boarding House and after a few moments Elena opened the door, she sighs as she says "Come in".

Elijah walks in carefully and follows Elena to a room with Bonnie and Damon.

"This is the Alexer" Elijah says as he hands them a box.

"Will it work if there is vampire blood in my system" Elena asks warily, Elijah looks with a sad look and she nods in understanding as more tears well in her eyes.

"I apologize but I do need to remind you we have a deal" Elijah says.

"No, there's no way we're doing this now" Damon says.

"Yes we are" Elena says "I will not back out now".

"Elena you-" Damon tries to argue but Elena shuts him up as she says "You lost your right to voice your opinion when you forced your blood down my throat".

"Alright, now that that's settled shall we get to business?" Elijah says "Now the only time I can kill Klaus would be directly after the sacrifice. He will be in his most vulnerable position and can rip his heart out".

"That easy?" Bonnie asks.

"It will be all but easy, Miss Bennett" Elijah says in a warning tone "You will need to be close so that you could weaken him more".

"Alright" Bonnie agrees.

"Tonight the sacrifice will happen and we will be ready for it" Elena says.

Damon walks away angrily to his home bar and pours himself a glass, Elena and Elijah walk away and he gestures for Bonnie to come, she raises an eyebrow as she approaches him.

"I met with John Gilbert today" Damon said.

"And what does he want?" Bonnie asks.

"To help" Damon says.

 _Damon drowns another drink down his throat in the Mystic Grill bar and then hears the annoying voice speak behind him "Well well well, look who we have here"._

 _"John Gilbert, I haven't seen you since.. you gave me the dagger and a ticket to my coffin" Damon says sarcastically with a threatening tone to his voice._

 _"Can't blame me for trying" John shrugs._

 _"Yet I can. Now is not the time, I'm trying to save Elena" Damon says as he pours another drink._

 _"Is Elena by any chance at the bottom of that Bourbon bottle?" John says sarcastically._

 _"No, Elena is home and about to be sacrificed in a few hours and I forced my blood down her throat" Damon says losing all humor to his tone and John's eyes widen._

 _"No, no she can't be one of you" John says "There must be something we can do"._

 _"If there is tell me" Damon shrugs as he downs another drink._

 _"What if I give my life for her to live?" John asks and Damon stops his drink midway to his mouth and looks at John._

 _"And where is this fatherly sense coming from?" Damon asks "What do you want?"_

 _"I don't want anything, this is my daughter" John says "Can your witch do it?"_

 _"Bonnie? I don't know" Damon says._

 _"Well ask her because I am not about to let my daughter turn into a vampire when there might be something I can do" John says._

"Oh my god" Bonnie says "Do you think he will do it?"

"I think it is worth a try. Do you think it will work?" Damon asks.

"Yeah.. I mean, it _is_ possible" Bonnie says.

"Great, let's go see John" Damon says as he turns around and starts walking to the door.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Caroline's eyes fluttered open with a sound of sweet crying she recognized immediately, she shot up from bed and noticed she was still in her bloody dress and the covers were wrecked, she quickly takes her dress off and puts another one as she runs to the voice of the cries.

She opens one of the rooms and finds the three of her children in one crib, put horizontal so that the crib could fit them all, one was in cute Batman pj's, that was Henrik, as Stefan's note above their heads said, in the middle was Artemis in her pink pj's and Ethan in his Mickey Mouse pj's. Well at least she doesn't have to return any pj's since she will be using both genders's pj's.

Henry was the one crying and she took him up in her arms as the two other slept peacefully "Oh baby don't cry" she rocks him in her arms "Are you hungry?" and as if a sign was sent to her, teeny tiny veins appeared under his eyes, Caroline's eyes widened at the meaning.

She looked around and saw a disregarded blood bag on the table and walked towards it, with Henrik in her arms. She picks it up and drinks it before biting into her wrist and hesitantly putting it in Henry's mouth, she feels him suck on the blood at her wrist as his crying eases.

"Oh my god" Caroline says to herself "I gotta tell-"

She notices for the first time that the house is completely empty, she walks towards the kitchen looking for Elena, Bonnie or her mom, but no one is there, she sees a note on the fridge.

 _Caroline, if you are reading this, then that means you are awake (Finally)._

 _It's been two days since you were last awake, we are worried about you._

 _Your mom is bringing you some stuff from home and Stefan is bringing more blood._

 _PS your kids are part vampires, they drink blood *place shocked expression here*_ she chuckles at that.

 _Damon, Bonnie and I are.. doing something important. Stefan will catch up to us and I do_

 _not expect him to come back home, or any of us for that matter for a few hours._

 _Stay Safe, Love you -Elena_

She gasps as the content, she has been asleep for two days, her babies have been on their own for two days.. well they had her friends and her mom but still.

She feels Henry detach from her wrist and he lets out the most adorable yawn. She awes in shock and starts rocking him "You know you look a lot like your father.. you have his eyes.. and probably his dimpled smirk" she chuckles quietly.

"I miss him.. and one day I will tell you all about him" Caroline promised and he yawns again adorably.

"Someone is sleepy" Caroline chuckles "Let me sing you a song".

 _"Can we pretend that airplanes i_ _n the night sky are like shooting stars?_

 _I could really use a wish right now,_ _Wish right now,_ _Wish right now_

 _Can we pretend that airplanes i_ _n the night sky a_ _re like shooting stars?_

 _I could really use a wish right now,_ _Wish right now,_ _Wish right now"_ she sings and by the end of the song he is almost asleep, she walks carefully to the room with the crib and puts him down to his place.

She then hears something, senses something.. _someone_ behind her and she tenses. She tries to calm her body for if he was a vampire he would notice.. she listens to the heartbeat and distinguishes that his heartbeat is unusually slower.

Someone was standing right behind her.

She launches at the man in vampire speed and hits him against the wall, her body against his with her forearm at his neck, in one movement he pushed her away and switched their positions so that she was between the wall and his body, with her back towards him and her cheek at the wall.

She struggles against his hold but he is stronger than her, he leans in and she feels his strangely warm (For a vampire) chest against her backs, his breath against her neck as he whispers in her ear "Maternity suits you well, love".

She freezes as she catches the voice, she stops her struggling and he releases his grip on her as he backs away from her. She knows that voice well enough to know who the voice belongs too.

She stands there unable to move, her lips tremble as she whispers hesitantly in the dark

"Nik?"

* * *

 **Wow that was the longest chapter I have ever wrote.**

 **So next chapter will probably be the Over The Years thing where I note everything that happened over the years for the Originals and then the past two days the Caroline has been asleep for and how Klaus got his memories back.. but you know, in short.**

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updates in so long, a lot of things happened in this chapter so tell me what you think. 😉**

 **But right now STOP ✋ , take a moment and read below.🙏**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POLL:👇**

 **So I was thinking since this story will be in different times and I read this many times earlier, I was wondering if you would like for me to do this thing where I take the many years and just keep putting scenes from every said year in for example:**

 _ **1112**_

 _ **Caroline wakes up in the forest with an annoying pain throbbing in the back of her head as the words repeat in her head**_

 _ **'Everything will change'**_

 _ **She sees a tanned skinned woman come near her with worry and says "I know what you are, and I am not afraid of you".**_

 _ **"Of course not. You're a Bennett witch, you are all really powerful" Caroline says and her eyes widened.**_

 _ **"You know I am a Bennett?" she asks.**_

 _ **"I have come across many Bennett witches to know the pattern" Caroline says.**_

 _ **"You have met Bennett witches?" she asks.**_

 _ **"My best friend is one" Caroline says.**_

 _ **"That means you are probably from afar place. My parents and I are the only Bennett witches here" she says.**_

 _ **"Where is here, exactly?" Caroline asks.**_

 _ **"Italy, but the real question is when**_ ** _are you" she says and Caroline gives her a questioning look "It's 1112"._**

 _ **...**_

 _ **2016**_

 _ **She then hears something, senses something.. someone behind her and she tenses. She tries to calm her body for if he was a vampire he would notice.. she listens to the heartbeat and distinguishes that his heartbeat is unusually slower, well inhumanly slower.**_

 _ **Someone was standing right behind her.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **1491**_

 _ **"Rebekah Mikaelson I presume?" the redheaded female in front of her asks.**_

 _ **"You presume wrong" Caroline says.**_

 _ **"Do not mistake me for a fool. Blonde, Original, female there is only one person with your characteristics, Miss Mikaelson" she says angrily.**_

 _ **"You have your facts wrong" Caroline says as she rubs the back of her head "I'm Caroline".**_

 _ **"I have never heard of you. But no matter you might be of use to me" she says with a shrug and Caroline snorts.**_

 _ **"And what is it you want me for?" Caroline asks, if this vampire believes she can force Caroline into doing whatever it is she wants, she was messing with the wrong vampire.**_

 _ **"Not here, he is here" she says "We have to go".**_

 _ **"Who is he?" Caroline asks.**_

 _ **"Mikael" she whispers and the name falls with speed across her she feels a rush of panic and fear overwhelm her, what happened? Where is Nik?**_

 _ **...**_

 **Would you like something like that or will it just confuse you and you wish for me to continue as normal?**

 **Comment below letting me know what you want, it's really important for me to know how to go on with this story.**

 **So yeah you do that...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By the way the giving birth scene was really short because there was no point in making it excesively log, you get the point.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **blueberry55:** Hope you like it so far. Thanks for reviewing. And please review what you think of that new suggestion from the top.

 **kacomu:** Triplets.. And as for your other questions all in good time, my friend. And please review what you think of that new suggestion from the top.

 **Katalina Csszr:** Kol is just a lovable goof, glad you liked, thanks for reviewing. And please review what you think of that new suggestion from the top.

 **Ashleighxx:** Actually that was pretty smart.. I think I will use that (Better than "because the ancestors willed it to be so") I hoped this answered most of your questions while other must remain a mystery till it is time. Thanks for reviewing. And please review what you think of that new suggestion from the top.

 **Eils - emacsweeny:** Thanks for reviewing and I am happy you enjoyed. And for your question.. all in due time my friend. And please review what you think of that new suggestion from the top.

 **Venus88:** Yeah because he remembers Caroline and you will find out more in the next chap. And please review what you think of that new suggestion from the top.

 **klaroline1920:** Oops. that was a mistake but I guess it doesn't matter now because yes, she is having triplets (Duh). I am happy you enjoyed all that because I enjoyed writing.

Yes Kol didn't tell him about Caroline because Klaus won't believe him and will probably dagger him back for another century.

Yes all that in due time.

Happy you liked it and please review what you think of that new suggestion from the top.

Thanks for reviewing.

 **Trialnerror26:** Well I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. And please review what you think of that new suggestion from the top.

 **Liz213Mas:** Well I am happy you like it. Hope you enjoyed this chap as well. Thanks for reviewing. And please review what you think of that new suggestion from the top.

 **TwilightHybrid** : Thanks for reviewing, always appreciated. And please review what you think of the suggestion from the top.

 **Guest GuestRise** : uuuumm sorry? Look dude I get it if you don't feel like reading because of the historical facts and it's totally your choice though that was kinda actually my point, Caroline coming in with all her 21st century stuff and giving them a taste of the future, and the idea of her surviving was because she is a lot smarter and Stronger than people give her credit for. And anyways she is a vampire who went back in time 1000 years to the past by her witch best friend and making hot cocoa is what bothered you with this story?

Besides, this is just for fun so chill, if you don't want to keep reading because of that it's your choice but if you don't want to read anymore I guess that's fine too.

but thanks for reviewing nonetheless.

 **Nightingale'sLullaby:** Updated, thanks for reviewing and I will explain in the next chapter how he got his memories back.


	17. Over The Years

**Hey guys, thank you for anyone and everyone who followed favorited or reviewed, you are all so wonderful 3**

 **So this chapter is an in between chapter, describing everything that happened to the Mikaelsons siblings over the years. Not everything but the important stuff which is good for future chapters for reasons you will find out later.**

* * *

 _ **1001-**_

Niklaus walked into the room for one last glance at the love of his life disappearing with his yet to be born child. It would be a bittersweet moment, he couldn't look, yet he couldn't avert his eyes away.

Mother and Ayana began chanting gibberish as he saw the beautiful blond fade away with the light, he felt sharp pain in his chest as a sole tear made its path across his cheek.

He stood there frozen 'til the last hint of light faded away, he stiffened once he saw his mother and Ayana in the room. He looked around.. wait.. what was _he_ doing in this room?

He saw the two women looking at him with doubt, hesitation and perhaps fear. He turn around in panic as he felt the cold air hit against his wet cheek, which begged the question of why was his cheek wet? He only felt this once before, when he was younger, five or six of age no more, the first time Mikael struck him with a whip and he hid in his room to cr- NO! No, he was not crying, crying is for the weak and he was anything but.

He is not weak, he does not cry. He repeated in his head as he walked away, erasing the trace of evidence, hoping he would not run in with Mikael.

"Do you believe it worked?" Ayana asked Esther curiously once Niklaus has left, and the other witch immediately knew she was not asking of Caroline's traveling spell.

"If it had not, he would have harmed me by now" Esther said.

"Why have you done this, again?" Ayana asked with a raised eyebrow. What mother would erase her child's memories of the woman he loved?

"The ancestors wished for it to be so" Esther said calmly.

"And why is that?" Ayana asked.

"I do not question the ancestors and neither should you" Esther said with an edge to her tone and Ayana huffed in annoyance.

"I believe I need your help in another spell" Esther said changing the subject.

"And what is it you wish my help with?" Ayana asked.

"Help me protect my children" Esther said.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **THE FOLLOWING FULL MOON...**_

"Drink, my children" Mikael ordered and they all did as he wished with wary looks on their faces.

They gulped the liquor and with no warning, Mikael raised his sword and struck it through Finn's chest, aiming straight for his heart.

They all gasped as Finn fell lifelessly to the ground and watched with stunned expressions as he took his sword out and aimed to Kol.

The three siblings were frozen in place, Elijah was simply too shocked to make a move as Rebekah began to cry hysterically. Nik was the first to act, he took a sword from the room and ran to help Kol who was running from Mikael through the house. Mikael turn to him, leaving Kol to run to Elijah and Rebekah.

"Father, why?" Rebekah stuttered as she sobbed, falling to her knees.

"Leave" Niklaus hissed "Elijah, take them to safety".

Elijah and Kol helped Rebekah up as she struggled against their holds, but they were stronger and held her up, pleading with her to move, as they made their way towards the door while Niklaus was fighting off Mikael.

They opened the door and prepared to leave but as they turned to get out, hit something, Elijah looked at the door and noticed the invisible barrier, he hit against it but stopped as he spotted his mother outside.

"Mother?" Kol asked in disbelief.

"Mother. Mother please help us" Rebekah begged through panting sobs.

"It is for your own good my children, do not worry, it will all be alright in the end" Esther said.

"Why do you despise us, so?" Kol asked feeling hurt and betrayed of both parents.

"It is because I love you I have done this" Esther said, Elijah went to say something but the words stopped at the tip of his tongue as his mouth stopped open in a big 'o', a hard gasp escaped him, his eyes widened and pain flashed inside him, he looked down and saw the tip of his father's sword emerge from his chest.

His knees gave away as he fell, taking heavy breaths yet unable to breathe, he locked eyes with Kol for a final moment before his vision darkened.

Kol starred in disbelief as three of his siblings were on the ground and his first instinct was to push Rebekah away from Mikael but in doing so, Mikael's sword hit his own chest. Kol fell and Mikael turned to Rebekah and with a final swing of his sword, all of them fell.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**_

Niklaus opened his eyes reluctantly, and as memories of what happened just now hit him, he bolted and put a hand to his chest where Mikael struck his sword through him.. but the pain was gone.. not entirely gone, he felt a sting in his chest and a dryness in his throat. But his body healed... how?

What had happened? He could only ask and by the looks of confusion his now awakening siblings cast him, he knew they were asking the same question.

He pushed past the sting of pain and walked towards Rebekah, shaking her lightly because she was the only one still on the ground.

"Rebekah, sister. Awake" he said and she groaned as she woke up annoyed and confused as the rest of them.

"Good. You have awoken" they heard Esther's voice rise behind the door and all went to defensive mode, pushing Rebekah and Kol back as Niklaus and Elijah stood in front of them, protecting them while Finn walked hesitantly to his mother.

"Mother.. what have you done to us?" Finn asked, horror of the betrayal passing in his eyes.

"I have made you better, faster, stronger.. no child of mine shall die again, I have went through this pain twice already, I will not lose any of you" Esther said "All you have to do now... is drink".

"The last time someone told us to drink, said someone struck his sword in our hearts" Niklaus said as Esther held five goblets in her hands.

"It was necessary. I had your best intentions at your heart... you will see in time" Esther said as she handed each a goblet of red liquid.

Esther saw hesitation in their eyes and informed "If you do not drink, you will die".

"Have you considered what we wished for? Perhaps I wanted to remain same" Finn said as he looked at the goblet, but once he looked back he saw Niklaus has emptied his drink.

He did not wish to die, and soon Kol followed, being the one to always follow in the footsteps of his older brother, then Elijah and after that Rebekah.

"You will thank me for this one day" Esther said and Finn sighed and drank the liquid. It tasted like... blood, yet it was oddly satisfying.

As soon as the last drop of liquid hit their throats they fell to the floor as pain shot through their mouth and gums.

"It is the last pain you will feel.. I promise" Esther said.

They stood up one by one, pain fading from their bodies as they felt something drop from their teeth. Niklaus put his thumbs into his mouth and felt sharp teeth. What was that?

He looked towards his siblings and noticed their dark eyes and the black veins under said eyes. That's when he felt it, the dryness of his throat as similar-to-his-siblings veins appeared at his face.

And all he could hear was the blood pumping in his mother's veins, he lunged at her but suddenly felt pain in his chest and he found it difficult to breathe, his head tipped back in agony and then he ran outside of the house and eased as the pain slowly faded.

He watched as his siblings did the same thing and then noticed he had left the house surprisingly fast.. mother was not jesting when she said _faster_.

But the son was awfully hot and he could literally feel it burning his skin, he ran fast to hide in the shadows of a tree, Rebekah followed him as the other siblings ran to other trees, having felt similar burning sensation.

"What is this? You turn us to monsters and forbid us from entering our home?" Niklaus hissed.

"No believe me, children. I never intended any harm to come to any of you" Esther said "I have made you these, to able you to walk in the sunlight".

She handed each a ring and they put them on hesitantly, Rebekah put her hand out after wearing the ring to make sure before she stood fully in the sun.

"I have done all of this for you, my children" Esther said.

"She is right, _boy_ " Niklaus heard the ever unpleasant voice of his father say from behind him, the siblings turned to meet their father's face and saw him holding a lady struggling in his arms but to no use.

"Father? What are you doing with her?" Elijah asked.

"Showing you the new way to live" Mikael answered as sharp teeth formed in his mouth, his eyes darkened and black veins appeared at his cheeks and with no warning, he plunged his teeth in the soft skin of the woman's neck.

The siblings could only watch as their father sucked the life out of the woman in his arms and their gazes darkened as the smell of fresh blood hit their nostrils. The woman's body fell, stopping her struggles and ear piercing screams that left her mouth. Mikael looked at them devilishly and said "Choose your pray".

Seconds passed and each one of them lunged to the village, drying everyone they found. As Niklaus bit into the neck of a woman, he felt a sudden rush course through him as a thrill enlightened inside him, and the sweet taste of blood was like an adrenaline rush.

He felt the soul of the poor woman leave her body as he drained her dry, and he retracted his fangs, a smug expression across his face but quickly faded as pain coursed through him. He screamed as he felt the pain and the sound of bone cracking did not ease him. Elijah rushed to his side and attempted to help him but Mikael stopped him.

"Do not come near him" Mikael hissed holding Elijah back.

"What is happening to me?" Niklaus screamed "Father".

"Do not call me that" Mikael hissed "You are no son of mine.. bastard child".

The night flashed quickly after that, he felt the pain of every bone cracking in his body, his father, NO, not his father, Mikael. Mikael dragged him and tied him to the wooden crucifix that he always tied him to when he was beating him.

Niklaus struggled and was able to push him off until Mikael asked for Elijah's help, and help him, he did. Niklaus looked at Elijah with hurt and betrayal, his brother.. his own brother betrayed him. And after everything he suffered for Elijah, everything he went through because of him, for him. All of the beatings he took willingly for his brother.

Anger, betrayal, hurt and pain formed inside him as he struggled in vain. His mother chanted and he knew what they were doing. They were taking away his inner wolf, taking part of him away. No, no, no.

The chanting raised and he felt the magic take him away, he feels sudden emptiness inside hi, his body felt heavy and tired and he fell to the ground as Mikael left and ran who knows where.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Once he awoke he felt his body numb, but he forced himself up. He saw Rebekah lying beside him and she stood as she saw him move.

"Brother?" She asked cautiously, carefully, probably afraid of him or his reaction.

"Sister. What has happened?" he asked urgently.

"You are not Mikael's son.. mother had an affair with one of the beasts in the other village, once you killed the woman, you activated the curse of the beast. Mother took away the beast part of you" Rebekah explained.

"I- I- I must find him.. my real father" Niklaus stuttered as he started walking.

"Brother" Rebekah called and he stopped.

"I am not your brother" Niklaus said with hurt and shame. He saw the flash of hurt across Rebekah's face before she switched it with anger and he felt a twinge of regret.

"Yes you are. You are my brother… my favorite brother, even. You held me when I was young and afraid of the storm in winter, whispering calming words in my ear. You always protected me from the dangers of the world as well as the danger inside. You made me this necklace so I would know no matter where I am and no matter how many miles separate us.. you are with me" Rebekah said stubbornly "You _are_ my brother. I know so, you do as well and so do Elijah, Kol and Finn".

She walked over to him slowly and cupped his face in her hands as she spoke softly "I love you, brother. Your paternal side does not change that".

Niklaus looked away and she bit her lip and said "Mikael was already there".

"No" Niklaus whispered before running off as quickly as he could towards the village, ignoring the calls of Rebekah to him. He ran fast but as he reached his destination, he saw the lifeless bodies on the ground, not a soul near.. he was too late.

He looked around; all the bodies were on the ground except for one. One body was ties to a crucifix, that was him, he realized, that is his father. It was a sign from Mikael, tied him up to a crucifix as he did to _him_ so many times before.

He took the head of his father in his hands and brushed his hair away to look at his face, his eyes were wide and his mouth gaped open, Niklaus sucked in a breath and closed his father's eyes and mouth. His hand dragged to his father's arm where he saw a tattoo, the pack mark. Niklaus closed his eyes and stood to his feet, back straight, face emotionless.

"Too bad I never had a chance to meet you" Niklaus said and then walked away. He had to confront a witch about a certain spell.

He ran back to his home, if he could even call it that, he saw his mother walking around. He sped her way and threw her towards the wall with his hand on her throat.

"Niklaus" she gasped between breaths.

"You have taken _everything_ from me.. you will remove this spell at once" Niklaus growled.

"I cannot allow such monstrosity to roam this earth" Esther said between hard gasps as his grip tightened on her throat with each breath she took.

Before he knew what he was doing his hand plunged in and out of his mother's chest, taking her heart out with his hand.

Her eyes grew wide as he let go of her body and she fell helplessly to the ground, her heart fell from his hands and landed on her side as he stared at her lifeless body.

"No.. no, I made a mistake. No, I am sorry mother" Niklaus gathered her body in his arms as he kneeled beside her.

"What happened?" the voice of his sister stuttered from behind him, he turned to see his sister with watering eyes.

She did not see his action and he would not let her know, he lost so much he could not lose her too.

"Mikael killed her for her betrayal" Niklaus said as his sister ran to her dead mother's body.

"Help me bury her?" she pleaded through sobs and he nodded.

That night, the two buried her body, Elijah, Kol and Finn joining them after hearing of their father's action. The siblings looked to one another with pain as they put her body in the ground and buried her.

Rebekah put her hand in the air, over the dirt that hid her mother's coffin in his folds, palm facing down, her brothers gave her questioning confused looks and she explained.

"We are all that remains of this family. We must stick together" she spoke softly, Kol put his hand over hers in agreement to her words, for the first time in forever, he was not sarcastic but serious. Elijah followed and then Finn and later Niklaus.

"Protect one another" Finn added "Love each other".

"We are a legend and a family" Kol said.

"Forever and always, brothers" Rebekah promised.

"Always and Forever" Elijah agreed.

"Family above all" Niklaus promised.

"I hate to break such a wonderful moment" they heard the voice of Ayana break their atmosphere and they all tensed.

"I mean you no harm.. just the opposite actually. I came to warn you" she turned to Niklaus "Mikael will look for you and he will hunt you down, he will try to kill you".

"We cannot die" Niklaus pointed out.

"A stick to the heart from the White Oak tree that created you can" Ayana said and their eyes widened.

"I cannot defeat him without my wolf side. He is too strong" Niklaus shook his head.

"Tatia's blood was the one that created you, it was also the one that was used to curse you. She had a child, her line will continue and each five hundred years a doppelganger will appear" Ayana said.

"A doppelganger?" Elijah questioned.

"She has a very special blood. She will look exactly like Tatia, she will be the key to breaking your curse.. here is the spell you will need" she handed him a grimoire with a marked page of the spell.

"Why are you helping me?" Niklaus questioned.

"Esther was a fool to listen to the ancestors.. They are not my masters, I do what I believe is right" Ayana said "You have to go, Mikael will be back".

"We will run.. for now" Elijah said.

They burned the white oak tree to ashes that night and ran.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **1114-**_

"Brother, may Alexander join us for dinner?" Rebekah pleaded her brother.

"I do not believe T's a good idea, sister" Elijah said.

"Elijah, I beg of you. I know he is a hunter but is that not why you asked of me to seduce him? So you can keep an eye on him and elude him to believe of us as humans to suppress suspicion. I have done my part and now it is your turn to do yours and that includes inviting him to dinner" Rebekah reasoned.

Elijah sighed as he debated the idea, but nodded finally. "Ask for Niklaus' permission first" he added.

"I Thank you, brother" Rebekah said trying to keep a tone of indifference as she kissed Elijah's cheek. But Elijah knew better and saw the excitement in her eyes, she has fallen for the hunter, but he has to die no matter what Rebekah feels for him. Safety of his family is his priority, Family above all.

He only hoped Niklaus does not discover Rebekah's feelings, he would do something impulsive that would put them all in danger.

That night, Alexander joined them for dinner where he informed them of the "Daggers" that are supposed to kill the Originals before Rebekah took him to her room.

"Allow me to put sage, for more privacy" Rebekah said seductively and he smiled a slutry smile at her.

She sat at his lap as he laid on her bed, but her smile turned to a gasp as a sharp pain coursed through her, from her back and to all her body, as her skin darkened. Alexander laid her on the bed and took the daggers he had hidden with him, he looked back at her as he scolded himself for not having a little fun with her before daggering her.

Finn and Kol were easy to dagger, one was distracted writing a letter to his secret lover while the other was in his room (which thankfully had sage) bedding a woman and you could easily know who is which. He found Elijah at his library searching for more information of the "daggers" he spoke of earlier; he heard a moment before he struck his dagger. They fought for a while before he had a lucky shot and daggered Elijah. After that was Niklaus who was painting in his room, painting a faceless blond angel, Niklaus heard him enter and lunged at him as he saw the dagger in his hands, in a moment of luck; Alexander struck his dagger into Niklaus' heart.

Alexander looked up to see the graying face of the last Original, but was disappointed as a simple groan of pain escaped his lips but nothing more. Alexander looked confused as Niklaus grew angry and fought Alexander off and striking him with his sword as they somehow ended up in Rebekah's room.

He killed Alexander and the rest of his brothers in retribution for their attack. Niklaus removed the silver daggers from the bodies of Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah; he decided to leave Finn daggered as a result his older half-brother's attitude toward him and kept the rest of the daggers in his possession.

That night he would see Alexander and the rest of his brothers again, and each day after that for the next 52 years, convincing him to murder himself until it one day stopped.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **1492-**_

"Where is this host I have heard so much about?" the new doppelganger, Katerina, asked Elijah. They were at the ball the Mikaelsons had formed in honor of Niklaus' birthday.

"He likes to make an entrance" Elijah said "Here he comes".

Katerina looked as Niklaus walked in and towards them. There she is, the doppelganger, a means to an end, a way to break his curse, she was here and he would now break his curse.

He smirked as he approached them "Good evening".

"Katerina this is the Lord Niklaus" Elijah introduced as Niklaus took Katerina's hand in his.

"Where do you come from Katerina?" Niklaus asked, he remembers Ayana's spell said specifically that the sacrifice must happen at the place of birth of the doppelganger.

"Katerina is from Bulgaria" Elijah answered with admiration.

"Do you mind brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her" Niklaus said, Elijah better not be infatuating with the new doppelganger, she will die in the sacrifice and that is final.

"Not at all, happy birthday brother" Elijah said as he dismissed himself.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Where is she?" Niklaus growled as he walked in angrily to Elijah's room.

"Are you not supposed to be sacrificing lives now?" Elijah asked dismissing his question and angry tone.

"Do not play smart with me Elijah, where is she? Where is the doppelganger? What did you tell her?" Niklaus accused.

"I told her nothing of your plans. I will search for her with you and I will find her" Elijah promised.

"You better. For your sake" Niklaus warned.

They did not find her, she escaped with Trevor's help and used Rose's blood to turn herself to a vampire, thinking she would be free but unknowingly set herself as an enemy. When she returned for Bulgaria, she found out he had killed her family and would spend the next half a millennia running.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **2016-**_

Elijah knocked on the Salvatore Boarding House and after a few moments Elena opened the door, she sighs as she says "Come in".

Elijah walks in carefully and follows Elena to a room with Bonnie and Damon.

"This is the Alexer" Elijah says as he hands them a box.

"Will it work if there is vampire blood in my system" Elena asks warily, Elijah looks with a sad look and she nods in understanding as more tears well in her eyes.

"I apologize but I do need to remind you we have a deal" Elijah says.

"No, there's no way we're doing this now" Damon says.

"Yes we are" Elena says "I will not back out now".

"Elena you-" Damon tries to argue but Elena shuts him up as she says "You lost your right to voice your opinion when you forced your blood down my throat".

"Alright, now that that's settled shall we get to business?" Elijah says "Now the only time I can kill Klaus would be directly after the sacrifice. He will be in his most vulnerable position and can rip his heart out".

"That easy?" Bonnie asks.

"It will be all but easy, Miss Bennett" Elijah says in a warning tone "You will need to be close so that you could weaken him more".

"Alright" Bonnie agrees.

"Tonight the sacrifice will happen and we will be ready for it" Elena says.

Damon walks away angrily to his home bar and pours himself a glass, Elena and Elijah walk away and he gestures for Bonnie to come, she raises an eyebrow as she approaches him.

"I met with John Gilbert today" Damon said.

"And what does he want?" Bonnie asks.

"To help" Damon says.

 _Damon drowns another drink down his throat in the Mystic Grill bar and then hears the annoying voice speak behind him "Well well well, look who we have here"._

 _"John Gilbert, I haven't seen you since.. you gave me the dagger and a ticket to my coffin" Damon says sarcastically with a threatening tone to his voice._

 _"Can't blame me for trying" John shrugs._

 _"Yet I can. Now is not the time, I'm trying to save Elena" Damon says as he pours another drink._

 _"Is Elena by any chance at the bottom of that Bourbon bottle?" John says sarcastically._

 _"No, Elena is home and about to be sacrificed in a few hours and I forced my blood down her throat" Damon says losing all humor to his tone and John's eyes widen._

 _"No, no she can't be one of you" John says "There must be something we can do"._

 _"If there is tell me" Damon shrugs as he downs another drink._

 _"What if I give my life for her to live?" John asks and Damon stops his drink midway to his mouth and looks at John._

 _"And where is this fatherly sense coming from?" Damon asks "What do you want?"_

 _"I don't want anything, this is my daughter" John says "Can your witch do it?"_

 _"Bonnie? I don't know" Damon says._

 _"Well ask her because I am not about to let my daughter turn into a vampire when there might be something I can do" John says._

"Oh my god" Bonnie says "Do you think he will do it?"

"I think it is worth a try. Do you think it will work?" Damon asks.

"Yeah.. I mean, it _is_ possible" Bonnie says.

"Great, let's go see John" Damon says as he turns around and starts walking to the door.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Three circles of fire formed as Greta chanted, a werewolf woman by the name of Julie or something like that was in one of them, the doppelganger in another and a random vampire he turned earlier for the ritual.

The first vail dropped and the werewolf tried to escape but he caught her and plunged his hand in her chest, taking her heart out as the doppelganger's eyes widened in horror, _good_ , he smirked.

The second vail dropped and the vampire speeded to Greta's direction and bit into her neck. Klaus moved quickly and removed her from the witch, knocking her on the ground then taking her heart out.

He pulled his hand out for the doppelganger as the third vail dropped and she took it, trying to keep an even expression and failing miserably at it.

"Thank you, Elena" Klaus said.

"Go to hell" Elena muttered and he smirked as he bit into her neck.

"NO" the voice of Stefan interrupted as he tried to attack Klaus but the sudden pain in his head prevented him from doing so as Maddox appeared.

The doppelganger dried and fell to the ground as a line of blood went across his chin, the fire in the bowl in front of Greta died down and Klaus smirked as he felt the power inside him, his inner wolf was back, he could tell.

"I can feel it, it is happening" Klaus muttered, he looked up at the moon and his bones started cracking as a new set of fangs formed in his mouth and his eyes turned yellow.

The sound of chanting formed as fire enlightened again and the young Bennett witch appeared. Klaus felt pain inside him as the witch continued to chant, the older Salvatore took the doppelganger's body away from the scene. And then the chanting stopped as he saw _him_.

"Elijah" Klaus muttered as his older brother approached him, Elijah struck his hand inside Klaus' chest.

"In the name of our family, Niklaus" Elijah said, but then he flew away from Niklaus' body as someone jerked him.

"As touched as I am of you killing our brother in the name of family, I must stop you, _brother_ " Elijah looked up, no, it can't be.

"Kol?" Elijah questioned.

"I did not bury them at sea" Niklaus said.

"Although a creative idea that would be" Kol rolled his eyes.

"Elijah" The Bennett witch called pleading with him "Don't betray us. I _will_ kill you".

"Brother I can reunite you with them" Niklaus said.

"Listen to him brother. He might be strong headed, impulsive and annoying but he speaks the truth and I cannot let you kill him" Kol said.

"When has this sudden love of family ignited in you, brother?" Niklaus muttered sarcastically.

"You have a role to go back to, even if you do not remember it" Kol said leaving both brothers confused.

Elijah looked around between his two brothers and the Bennett witch then looked back at the Bennett witch "I am sorry".

He speeded away with both Niklaus and Kol away from the Bennett witch and the younger Salvatore.

"No" Bonnie muttered as they three disappeared "We lost our chance".

"Bonnie we have to go" Stefan said.

That night, Klaus turned for the first time into a wolf, every bone cracked in his body giving a horrible pain through his body.

Elijah and Kol stayed close behind him, yet far enough to not irritate the wolf, they would not die of a wolf's bite but it hurts like a bitch.

"I have somewhere to be" Kol said.

"And where might that be?" Elijah turned to his brother.

"If you cannot answer that question yourself, then you are not ready to hear the answer" Kol said smugly.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Elijah asked.

"I cannot tell you, brother" Kol answered and before Elijah could protest and further he speeded away to the Salvatore Boarding House. The doppelganger had died and the house is back to being a vampire friendly house, he had a few nephews and niece to meet.

He walked inside, carefully and went to the babies' room, three beautiful children were in one crib and they looked adorable. A note informed him that the one on the right was Henrik.. Henry, he would remember to hug Caroline for naming him so.

He picked Henry in his arms, the first time in a millennia that he had held a baby, he remembers when he was sneaking a peak at the babies from the window earlier and he heard the name Henrik, he shed a tear.. he actually shed a tear. The last time he had cried was when… Henrik died.

"Hi there, I am your fun uncle Kol.. I will teach you how to make fun of Aunt Rebekah and agitate your father and perhaps teach you a few words that would make Uncle Elijah spit his tea" Kol said.

"Uncle Elijah is the stiffy one, mannered, suited and all, you will not be like him, I cannot have two Elijahs, the universe would not do that to me" Kol teased "Rebekah is annoying and we should wish dear Artemis here would not turn out like her.. Finn, I doubt you would see him much. But your father.." Kol started.

"Your father has changed in the last millennia, he will not always be the best father.. but he will be a good one, nonetheless. You will just have to take it easy on him, but between us friends.. if he ever says no, you can bet _I_ will agree, no matter what you want to do" Kol whispered as he put Henry back in his place.

The three babies were looking up at him with blue and green eyes as he spoke again "We will meet again, of that I promise".

He turned to leave but was stopped as he saw a vampire's shadow.. Elijah.

"What is this, brother?" Elijah asked.

"You would not believe if I told you" Kol said simply "Stay away from the children Elijah".

"You called yourself their uncle, you mentioned, Finn, Rebekah and me as uncles and aunts, the boy's name is Henrik, odd coincidence that is also the name of our deceased brother" Elijah listed all the facts.

"Odd coincidence indeed" Kol said "Stay away from the children Elijah".

"You did not call Niklaus as an uncle though" Elijah continued.

"I suggest you dismiss whatever theory you are implying, we are vampire, we do not procreate" Kol said.

"Yes, which is why _you_ are going to explain to me what you meant and if those babies are connected the visions I am having of a blond woman in our time as humans" Elijah said.

"If you are having dreams of women, I cannot help you there brother" Kol chuckled but Elijah kept a straight face on.

"Tell me" Elijah insisted.

"Fine" Kol huffed in annoyance and defeat "You are correct, the babies are connected to the visions, though I would rather tell you when Rebekah and Finn awake. I hate to repeat myself twice".

"Fine. But why do _you_ know and I do not?" Elijah asked.

"I was daggered for so long, I only had the darkness and my rushing memories to entertain me. I suspect when Finn awakes he will have his memories as well.. Rebekah and you have not been daggered as long as we have" Kol explained and Elijah nodded.

"We should go check our brother and clean his mess" Elijah said "Like usual".

That night Klaus as a wolf ran with other wolves or alone and both but after the full moon passed, he did not turn back human. He ran 'til morning and as morning struck, images and memories formed in his head.

The beautiful blonde's face appeared in his head, the most beautiful blue eyes he has seen, look up at him, luscious lips he remembers… Caroline.

 _"You know you have given my brothers and I quite the hard time looking for you, love" Niklaus teased and she rolled her eyes as she shot back "If it was easy anyone would've done it"._

 _"What's your name, love?" he asked with a smile at her._

 _"It most certainly isn't love" she said as she put a hand to her hip and he chuckled_ _._

.

 _"Right. My turn.. Nik truth or dare?" Caroline asked._

 _"Dare. I always enjoy a challenge" Nik answered with a smirk._

 _"I dare you to.. Give me a piggyback ride" Caroline said smirking but immediately regretted it, what are you doing? Are you an idiot?_

 _"Hop on, love" Nik stood up and turned his back towards Caroline._

 _"Wait, you're serious?" Caroline asked wide eyes, she meant it as a joke honestly._

 _"I never back out of a challenge" Nik said and Caroline bit her lip as she got on his back, he started running around the site much to Caroline's amusement and fear "Oh my god, stop please" she said laughing._

 _"Don't worry love, I won't drop you" Nik chuckled amused as she tightened her arms around his neck and her legs around his hip from the fear. He couldn't help but picture her long legs wrapping around his hip in other-_ _stop it, Niklaus_ _he scolded himself._

 _"Oh my god, Nik, please" Caroline laughed and with a final circle around the campfire he put her down where the two had been sitting before._

.

 _"I would like it if you would allow me accompany you to the festival.. as my date" he seemed worried and vulnerable, as if he couldn't get any woman he want with just his dimpled smile and his sweet talk._

 _"I would love nothing more" she couldn't help the smile that appeared at her face immediately._

.

 _"Caroline?" Nik said with a hesitant voice and she looked up at him, indicating for him to speak, he looked to her blue eyes and time stopped for them both and he felt confidence rise inside him as he said "I love you"._

 _She jumped at him and took his lips in hers for a kiss._

 _He moved his lips against hers and slipped his tongue in her mouth as soon as she parted her lips, her hands tied behind his neck as his traveled to her waist._

 _She pulled back slowly and looked into his eyes as she spoke "I love you too, I love you so much"._

.

 _"I only wished to bring you something" Nik said as he stepped away from her and dropped to one knee as he pulled a small red box from behind his back, he opened the box revealing Diamond Ring._

.

 _"Caroline you are bleeding"_

.

 _"She is with a child"._

.

 _"I will bring you back" Nik promises as she turns and leaves._

.

He shakes his head as the memory of the beautiful blond comes to form Caroline's face, the woman he had spent the last three days with while pregnant.. pregnant with _his_ child.. or children. He had felt this pull towards her, it makes sense now.

Before he knew it, he was running towards the Salvatore Boarding House, he ran quickly upstairs like his legs were controlled by a bigger force, he made his way to the crib with the three children and saw two vampires.

He scowled in warning, and the vampires took notice of him being there, he growled again and the vampires slowly backed away, hands in the air in surrender. He walked over to the crib and stood there, he stood there as if guarding them from the danger.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Up" he heard Elijah's voice call as he felt clothes thrown at him. He looked up and saw Elijah and Kol, he was at the Salvatore Boarding House.. but how?

"I- I remember" Niklaus said as he pulled his clothes on "How long has it been?"

"Two days" Elijah answered.

"Then that means I turn at will.. good to know" Niklaus said and then his face turned serious again "I remember her".

"Yes, Kol seems to remember something that I do not as well" Elijah said.

"I have known for the past week" Kol added.

"Why have you not told me?" Klaus growls.

"Would you have believed me?" Kol questions and Klaus rolls his eyes.

"Kol you are aware of the coffin's location, would you mind showing Elijah to our family? I have a girl to get back to" Klaus said.

"She is still unconscious" Kol said.

"I will wait" Klaus said and his two brothers nodded before leaving. Klaus turned to the three sleeping children and as if on cue his daughter's eyes opened.. _his daughter_ , it was so strange to say it.

He picked Artemis in his arms and sighed "I have to be honest with you; I have no idea what I am doing. But I promise you this, my little princess, I will do right by you, I will do right by _all_ of you, I will not be my father".

Artemis hummed and then veins appeared under her eyes.. what?

She looked mesmerizing with her dark purple veins and he could not help himself but admire her beauty as her vampire qualities show, was she hungry? Was that it? He bit into his wrist and brought it to her lips. He closed his eyes for a moment and he felt relief as his daughter sucked on the blood, humming moans of enjoyment.

She was a vampire.. or part vampire at least, but how did that happen? He would ask questions later. His daughter retracted from his wrist and her eyes started closing and she fell asleep in his arms. It felt so strange and new, yet very.. Comforting.

He has zero knowledge of what being a father means but he would figure out.. in time. "Sleep well, princess" he said as he put her down, between his brothers, into the crib she was in before.

This feels so overwhelming and strange, after a thousand years he has everything he thought he couldn't get. After they turned to vampires, everything changed, he never thought he would have.. love and.. children.

Children! It felt so weird to say it even. _Him_ , the big bag original hybrid has children... children that were conceived a thousand years ago, may he add. It was such a one night change, yesterday he was a bloody original vampire breaking his curse. Now he was a father of three. Three beautiful children, he will treat them well, he will not let himself become like Mikael.

He will be a father and a king, he will raise his children with his queen by his side. He smirked as he thought of Caroline, he hasn't seen her in so long, well he saw her two days ago, but that was when he was in the teacher's body. He wondered how she would react once she has seen him, would she be happy? Of course she would be happy, she doesn't know what he has done the past one thousand year, she believes he is to be the same man he once was.

He has to tell her though, he has to tell her how much of a monster he has become, she needs to know he is not the same man she knew in the 11th century. Once she has accepted him, she would be his queen.

He heard Caroline wake up as the sound of Henry's cries echoed, he cursed himself as he ran off, and waited. And then he saw Caroline walk in the room to their child.

"Oh baby don't cry" she rocks him in her arms "Are you hungry?" and as if a sign was sent to her, teeny tiny veins appeared under his eyes, Caroline's eyes widened at the meaning.

She looked around and saw a disregarded blood bag on the table and walked towards it, with Henrik in her arms. She picks it up and drinks it before biting into her wrist and hesitantly putting it in Henry's mouth, she feels him suck on the blood at her wrist as his crying eases.

"Oh my god" Caroline says to herself "I gotta tell-"

She notices for the first time that the house is completely empty, she walks towards the kitchen looking for Elena, Bonnie or her mom, but no one is there, she sees a note on the fridge.

He sees Henry detach from her wrist and he lets out the most adorable yawn. She awes in shock and starts rocking him "You know you look a lot like your father.. you have his eyes.. and probably his cute dimpled smirk" she chuckles quietly and Klaus has to stop himself from smirking so hard.

"I miss him.. and one day I will tell you all about him" Caroline promised and he yawns again adorably.

"Someone is sleepy" Caroline chuckles "Let me sing you a song".

 _"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

 _I could really use a wish right now,_ _Wish right now,_ _Wish right now_

 _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

 _I could really use a wish right now,_ _Wish right now,_ _Wish right now"_ she sings and by the end of the song he is almost asleep, she walks carefully to the room with the crib and puts him down to his place.

She still has the most angelic voice he has ever heard, he decides to walk in now, he slowly and carefully walks out of the shadows, making his footsteps louder and his presence noticeable.

She then hears something, senses something.. _someone_ behind her and she tenses. She tries to calm her body for if he was a vampire he would notice.. she listens to the heartbeat and distinguishes that his heartbeat is unusually slower. She notices him and he holds in a breath.

She launches at him in vampire speed and hits him against the wall, her body against his with her forearm at his neck, his inner Alpha activated and in one movement he pushed her away and switched their positions so that she was between the wall and his body, with her back towards him and her cheek at the wall.

He didn't mean to push her, but the inner wolf inside him, cannot handle being restrained, it was just a movement but he is happy to know he did not hurt her, he would never forgive himself if he did.

She struggles against his hold but he is stronger than her, he leans in and she feels his chest against her back, his breath against her neck as he whispers in her ear "Maternity suits you well, love".

She freezes as she catches the voice, she stops her struggling and he releases his grip on her as he backs away from her. She knows that voice well enough to know who the voice belongs too.

She stands there unable to move, her lips tremble as she whispers hesitantly in the dark "Nik?"

She turns around to meet his eyes and he sees her eyes water as she catches his presence "Ar- Are you actually here right now?"

"I'm here, sweetheart" he assures as he walks closer to her slowly, her arms tremble as they go up and slowly wrap around him, she felt the heat from his arms around her waist and she couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

"Oh my god" she pants through light sobs "How are you here right now?"

"I believe you know the answer to that, love" he cups her face in his hands and wipes the tear path across her cheeks with his thumbs and she nods. She puts her hands behind his neck and captures his lips with hers as she sobs more.

He missed those lips, he missed the way she moans into his mouth as he nibbles on her lower lip, he missed her smell and the way she feels in his arms.. he missed her so much, with his memories back it feels as if he had missed her for the last one thousand years.

She can't believe this, she thought she would never see him again, but he is here, in her arms, kissing her as his hand plays with her hair and her hands grab his neck to bring him closer.

"I can't believe it" Caroline says.

"Sweetheart I-"

"Oh my god, you won't believe it, I gave birth.. and we have triplets, TRIPLETS, com'on you have to see them. They are so adorable, I think they are _part_ vampires, that's what Elena says in her note, but oh my god, look they have your eyes" Caroline babbled and then blushed as she noticed her babbling but he only smirked as he looked at their children.

"This Henrik Niklaus Mikaelson" she gestured to the first one, that surprised him.. he knew his name was Henrik but he didn't know she named him after him as well, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged "I wanted to name him in honor of Henrik, and I also wanted him to have _your_ name".

"This is Artemis Elizabeth Mikaelson" she continued.

"My little princess" he added with a smirk and she bit her lip to hold back the smile.

"And Ethan Stefan Mikaelson" she said "I liked the name Ethan and I also liked to name one of them after one of my friends.. Stefan is like my best friend and he helped me so much when I transformed, he is like a brother to me".

He felt insane jealousy once he heard Stefan but eased as she said he was like a brother to her and he remembered a conversation they had long ago of this subject. Thought Stefan was his best friend a long time ago, so he supposes he would accept his name.

"I would have named one of them after one of your parents but if I am totally honest they pretty much sucked" Caroline said.

"You have named them wonderfully, love" he complemented and she blushed, he smirked as he saw her reddening cheeks, she was still so adorable.

"How did you find me? Have you lived for a thousand year?" Caroline asked.

"That is what I am in need to talk to you about" Klaus said as he took her hands in his.

"What is it?" Caroline asked as she tried to shut down all the possible things he would want to talk to her about, did he not love her anymore? Did he find someone new? All the doubts and insecurities rushed through her mind.

"Do you remember when we went out to dinner the first day you were back at the present and we talked about the vampire who wished to sacrifice Elena to break his curse?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"No, I was with Rick that day" Caroline said confused and he looked down and back at her eyes again.

"Well.. I was occupying his body at that time" Klaus confessed.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked "Why would you do that?"

"Because…" he took a breath and prepared "I am that vampire. I needed more information of the doppelganger and what she knows of me".

"And what is it you want with her? What does she have to do with you?" Caroline asked.

He licked his lips and said "You remember the liquid my mother told you to drink before you left?" she nodded "She gave us the same liquid, it was of Tatia's blood, the doppelganger, like Elena and Katerina. We are not normal vampires, love. We do not die of wooden sticks or sunlight".

"And the night we fed for the first time.. I killed someone and broke thewolf curse" he explained "Mikael knew I was not his son and my mother cursed me, forbidding me from my wolf side, also with the doppelganger's blood. I needed to drink the doppelganger's blood, all of it, to break the curse".

"No, no you can't, she can't die, Nik, she is my best friend" Caroline said.

"The sacrifice has already happened.. I am already a Hybrid" Klaus said and the tears welled in her eyes.

"No, no, no, she left me a note on the fridge, sh- sh- she can't be dead. No, why? Why did you kill her?"

"Love, she is not dead" he said as he felt his anger rise "Elijah gave her something that would keep her alive and human. I know of this and I allowed her to live".

"You _allowed_ her to live? What do you mean you _allowed_ her to live? Who the hell made you judge, jury and executioner of who the fuck gets to live?"

"Sweetheart, I believe your anger is unreasonable. Your friend is alive and human" Klaus said as he tried to calm his anger and she sighed.

"If she is alive and well then… I guess it is all alright" Caroline sighed "And we are together and we have kids and all that.. I love you".

"Caroline, I- I'm not the same man I was a millennia ago. I have killed many people, little do actually haunt me, if not none" Klaus said "I have done many unspeakable actions and-".

"Why are you telling me this?" she questioned.

"Because I need you to know the new.. _me_ before any declarations of love" he said.

"Why do you say that? Do you not love me anymore?" she asked.

"Caroline you are the only woman I have loved in my entire millennia of life. That will not change. But I want for you to know _who_ you love" he said.

"I love you, Nik. Nothing will ever change that" she frowned, why would she stop loving him? How could she even?

"Caroline, stop being so stubborn" Klaus insisted.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes "What do you suggest?"

"Give me a chance, get to know me" he said with a smirk.

"Like.. reacquainted? From the start?" Caroline asked, he saw hesitancy in her eyes and he added "I dare you".

She sighed, he knew her too well, but the idea wouldn't be so bad "Alright, fine. But you should know I would never leave our children with anyone".

"I would never ask of you. We could get reacquainted while parenting" Klaus said "God knows I will not leave them with Kol".

"Should I take offense to that?" they turned to see the Mikaelson siblings standing at the door.

"Oh my god, you are all here" Caroline almost shrieked, _almost_.

"Yes darling though, Finn and I are the only ones to remember you" Kol said.

"What?" Caroline asks.

"I have no idea what is going on here" Rebekah says.

"If it eases you, sister, I am in the same boat as you, so to speak" Elijah said.

"A witch, most probably mother, has erased our memories of you, I remembered you a week ago, about the same time you came back to the present if I heard correctly. Nik remembered when he turned to a wolf for the first time, he spent the first night remembering you and the second guarding the children. He scowled at Elijah and me" Kol said.

"Oh my god" a gasp escaped someone's lips and they all turned to see Bonnie, Elena and the Salvatores at the door. Klaus stepped in front of Caroline and the crib instantly and Kol moved to his side.

"Stay away from Caroline" Bonnie threatened as she started chanting and the Mikaelsons started falling to their knees.

"Bonnie, no, stop" Caroline says and Bonnie stops with a questioning look.

"Don't hurt them" Caroline says as she helps Klaus up and looks at the rest of them to make sure they are alright.

"What the hell is going on, blondie?" Damon growls.

"You do not speak to her" Klaus said with a threatening look that shut Damon up.

"Caroline?" Elena asks softly.

"I have no idea what is going on" Stefan comments.

"Well since all is still unclear allow me to tell you a story. A millennia ago, back when we all had embarrassingly long hair, and yes Finn, I say this with full knowledge of your hair length" he said as he looked at Finn with still long hair.

"Kol" Caroline warned.

"Fine, if you do not want to hear of the dashing Kol Mikaelson who swept all the village women off their feet-"

"Kol" she warned again as Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Fine, important thing is, a woman of the 21st century appeared in our village and she and Niklaus fell in love. She became pregnant and had to leave for her safety as well as the safety of her children. The original witch erased our memory of her so Nik did not recognize her at first but now that all is well-" Kol started and then Rebekah and Elijah fell to their knees in pain.

"What is going on?" Caroline asks.

"Little witch I warn you-" Klaus started.

"It's not me" Bonnie defended herself.

"They are remembering" Kol said.

"But it did not hurt either of us when our memories were back" Niklaus said.

"Finn and I were daggered when our memories where back and you were in your wolf form" Kol pointed out.

"I remember you" Rebekah said as she stood up, pain flashing away and she rushed to smother Caroline in a hug.

"Rebekah.. breathe.." Caroline gasped.

"Oh right" Rebekah let go of Caroline chuckling.

"What is going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Kol said.

"Niklaus have you discussed the arranging of where we will be living?" Finn asked as Elijah hugged Caroline.

"Yes, I have bought us a house" Niklaus said "For our family".

"Oh really? Can we take Caroline and my niece and nephews too?" Rebekah asked.

"There is room for us all" Niklaus nodded.

"Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

"Uuumm.. I don't know" Caroline admitted.

"Please, Caroline?" Rebekah pleaded.

"Come on darling, you know Nik goes all out when he does something.. I bet this new house will be amazing" Kol said.

"And we wish for the opportunity to be in your presence as well as my niece and nephews" Elijah said.

Caroline bit her lip "Sure".

"Wait what?" Elena almost shrieked "Caroline, this guy tried to kill me".

"Look Elena I understand but-"

"Do you? Because this guy _killed_ me" Elena repeated and Kol rolled his eyes.

"So this is the newest doppelganger.. I gotta say the original was much prettier" Rebekah said and Caroline elbowed her in a warning.

"Look Elena I.. Can I explain this to you later?" Caroline said.

"Don't bother" Elena said bitterly as she turned around and left the room with the others following her, Stefan stopped at the exit and looked back at Caroline, she nodded at him and he sighed as he nodded and left with the others.

"I was right" Niklaus said and everyone turned to him as he looked at Caroline "I really do hate your friends".

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline walked into the Mikaelson Mansion with Ethan in her arms as Rebekah held Artemis and Klaus held Henry. Kol, Elijah and Finn were following.

"This is our home love" Klaus said in her ear as he opened the door for her, and the words repeated in her head _this is our home_.

"Let me show you around" Klaus said.

"Are you talking to me or Henry?" Caroline teased.

"Both I suppose" Klaus chuckled.

"Where are you going brother?" Elijah asked and they all turned around to see Finn leaving.

"I have to run a few errands" Finn said.

"What errands? You have been daggered for the past 9 bloody centuries" Kol pointed out.

"Daggered?" Caroline questioned.

"I'll explain it later" Rebekah whispered and Caroline nodded.

"I have someone to meet" Finn said.

"Sage?" Elijah asked and Finn nodded.

"Who's Sage?" Caroline asked.

"I'll explain it later" Rebekah whispered again in her ear.

"If so then have _fun_ , brother" Kol said with a smirk and Caroline rolled her eyes as Rebekah groaned in disgust.

Finn walked away to meet someone, though it was not Sage. He sped into a once so familiar place, a millennia ago, and he sat at a bench in a park in Mystic Falls and after a while a woman walked closer to him and sat beside him.

"You look well" she said.

"Surprisingly so do you" Finn said.

"Tell me what has happened?" she asked.

"It is a long story, though I suppose you already know it" Finn commented.

"Of course" she said then she looked at him "I will be needing your help".

"At what exactly?" Finn asked.

"Disposing of Niklaus' children" she said calmly "As well as you and your siblings afterwards".

* * *

 **So cliffhanger? Who do you think is the mysterious woman that met up with Finn?**

 **This chapter was LONG af, I actually wrote this in pen and paper in Physics class, because what can someone do in Physics class other than write FanFictions? Listening to the teacher? Pfft yeah right.**

 **So Nik and Caroline reunion, and the siblings remember.**

 **BTW I totally felt like I was doing a big TVD move where I left the last chap with a cliffhanger and in this new chap was flashbacks.. I think that is something I saw many times in TVD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, faved or reviewed again.. truly appreciated.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to reviews:**

 **Guest # :** K, I will. Thanks for reviewing.

 **klaroline1920:** Happy you liked it and yes I will continue as normal and I hope you liked the reunion. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Kacomu:** Kol didn't tell Caroline the truth because it was not right for him to tell her this if Klaus doesn't have his memories back yet. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Venus88:** Happy to see you are excited and please tell me what you think of this chapter and the reunion. So because most people asked for it, I will continue with the story the same way and I will explain the time travel when it is time.

 **Guest # :** For now, she will remain in 2016 but up to a certain point she will travel back in time to 1114, I'll explain it in time. Thanks for reviewing.

 **claudiasecchi:** Happy you liked it and I hope you liked the reunion.

 **lacubanita101:** Happy you liked the story so far and I hope you still do.

 **Liz213Mast:** Yes three babies.. wait 'til they start talking and walking.. now THAT would be fun to watch.

Well most of who reviewed said they would like for it to be the same so I will keep it the same.

 **digreg:** k.

 **michellexu1907:** aw thanks, you literally just made my day. Thanks for reviewing ;)

 **Katalina Csszr:** haha glad to know you are so excited and I will continue as normal. Thanks for reviewing.

 **bella3maria:** Happy to see you are excited and I hope you liked the reunion, though if you didn't... uuumm sorry?

Anyways thanks for reviewing.

 **SaraiR:** Happy to know you enjoy the story and yes I will keep it the way it is. Thanks for reviewing.

 **BloodyCrystal Panora:** Glad to see you like it, thanks for reviewing.

 **red08:** Yes well I already have an idea in mind and I am not gonna spoil the story but you should know that Caroline _will_ travel back in time to 1114 because of unfortunate events.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter as well.

 **Guest # :** Well that would have been the point, she will be traveling more in time in future chapters though. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Nati1729:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it but (like I said in many reviews) those are not flashbacks.. it is something that would happen in the future of a past that would be affected by something from the future (was I the only one who heard Sheldon in that line?)

 **tamzyummy:** Thanks for reviewing, though those are not flashbacks those are (like I said in many reviews) it is something that would happen in the future of a past that would be affected by something from the future (was I the only one who heard Sheldon in that line?)

 **TheTooGullibleGirl:** Thanks for reviewing and I will continue as normal because everyone asked for it to be so.

 **Eils - emacsweeny:** Thanks for reviewing. And as for the future chapters I decided to keep it the same, Caroline for now is in the present though she will travel again back in time at one point. Those will not be flashbacks it is something that would happen in the future of a past that would be affected by something from the future (was I the only one who heard Sheldon in that line?)

Anyways thanks for reviewing.

 **Omega-Maharan:** Thanks and I will continue as normal.

 **Alexandta27:** Bien primero de todo gracias por revisar y segundo aquí es una lista de mis historias favoritas que implica tener un bebé juntos Caroline y Klaus: (BTW I have no idea how to speak Spanish lol so basically here is a list of Caroline pregnant with Klaus' child stories)

Only Human by peaceful village

Love in London by HelloCutePanda

I Don't Date Men With Accents by peaceful village

A Journey to Love by mysticgirl125

Remember Me by Jackuhlynnvooo

Rolling In The Deep by SheNeedKlaus

What To Expect When You're Expecting by Sweet Little Darling

 **Guest Anya From India:** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you are still reading and still loving.


	18. Peace Treaties and Diapers

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time and I'm probably not gonna update for awhile because of midterm exams and I am stressing enough with school and I have literally no time for anything.**

 **What's funny though is that I feel stressed and like I have no time but at the same time I am not doing any work so I don't even know why I have no spare time if I ain't getting shit done and when I think about that it stresses me out even _more_.**

 **So anyways**

 **I don't own TVD or TO blah blah blah. I am just a person with a keyboard... and a really bad Internet Connection.**

 **And Happy Late Halloween to anyone who is lucky enough to live in a country that _has_ Halloween (AKA not me). Brb I'll go cry myself to sleep because of the inhumanity of our country because we have no Halloween *cries for hours***

 **BTWs I have a surprise for you in the A/N below so when you finish reading ;)**

* * *

Caroline awoke to the sound of baby cries, something she will get used to she supposes. She turns in bed lazily as she tries to get to her feet, her head spun from the motion and she focused her vision as she went to the children's room.

She enters the room and picks up the crying form of Ethan in her arms and starts rocking him, but he doesn't ease, oh no what should she do? Okay Caroline think "Oh baby, are you hungry?" well veins aren't dropping from his eyes so maybe no?

"No? Diaper? Are you even wearing a diaper? Do you even need a diaper?" Caroline rambles before she feels a pair of arms wrap around her and Ethan, with one hand at the bottom of her back and the other brushed Ethan's head.

"Let me help" he pursed his lips then closed his eyes as he took Ethan in his arms, and as if on cue Ethan dried his tears as his cries turned to silent sobs before stopping completely. Caroline's mouth hung in the air as Klaus put him in his crib with a smirk at her expression.

"H- How did you do that?" Caroline asks bewildered.

"He was having a nightmare, I took away his nightmare and showed him what I want him to see" Klaus shrugged as the two walked out slowly from the children's room.

"How did you know what to do?" Caroline asks as she looks back at the now closed door of their children's room.

"Henry and Artemis have already woken up with nightmares, the same nightmare in fact, I just figured," he said as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What was the nightmare about?" Caroline asks and he looks reluctant to giving an answer as he looks away, "Nik, I think I have the right to know what or whom my children are having nightmares of".

"I saw a witch, dark hair, old, she did not seem familiar" Klaus says "I do not know who she is".

"Oh" Caroline says, she feels anger rising in her, who the fuck does this witch think she is scaring her kids? She will fucking tear her apart if said witch dares put a finger or a spell on one of her children. Caroline was surprised by the anger she felt, she was usually a calm person but the thought of someone hurting her babies outrages her to beyond reason, maternal instinct she supposes.

"So now that I am awake I can't go back to sleep" Caroline said as she looked at the clock, it read 2:53 AM, yup she won't be able to drift off now. "So why don't you _entertain_ me, hmm?"

The way she says 'Entertain' grabs his attention and he looks at her face that holds the ever innocent expression, and his eyes descend to capture her form in her pajamas, a thin white tank top that clearly showed her red bra underneath, he licked his lips as his gaze lowered to her shorts and he wondered if she had matching panties under those, her smooth long legs strut away from him and he finds himself staring at her ass as she walks into the kitchen with an extra sway of her hips to tease him, that little minx.

"Hhhmm?" he looks up to meet her gaze as she turns around, and he has no idea what she just said, and she has that knowing smirk on her face that says she knows he was checking her out, could you blame him?

"I asked if you have anything to eat? Human food?" Caroline asks smirking devilishly at him.

"I'm not sure" Klaus says as he wills himself to look at her face, why was he not taking her up to the bed upstairs again? Something about him changing in the last thousand years and he didn't want her to hold her hopes up for him to be same old Nik, if she was any other girl he would already have had her, but she was no other girl, she was _his_ Caroline and she would always be different from all others, he wished for her to know his new him before jumping to bed, but the thought of her spread out for him on the bed, table or the desk in the back of-

"A little help?" her voice interrupts his thoughts and he looks at her to see her struggling to reach the Nutella at the forth shelf even while jumping, he chuckles at her adorableness as he walks towards her. She feels the heat from his body pushing at her back and she sees his arm reach from behind her to hold the Nutella easily and she uses that moment to "Fall" back with her ass "Accidentally" brushing against him and she hears him groan as his arms wrap around her to break her fall.

She looks up with doe eyes at him and she murmurs a thank you and he gulps as he helps her to her feet, a huff of frustration leaves her lips that he does not hear or ignores. He hands her the Nutella and her face lights up immediately. Okay she was trying to seduce Nik, that much was obvious but she really wanted that Nutella because A. She was hungry, B. She still has after pregnancy cravings, C. It was freaking Nutella.

She sets it on the counter in the kitchen, opens the lid and dips a finger inside then brings it to her mouth, parting her lips, and sucking on it with her eyes closed and a loud moan escapes her. Klaus swallowed as his eyes fixated on the girl in front of him, her luscious delectable lips curled around her finger. His mouth dried as he kept his stare at her sucking her finger. Oh he could think of another thing she could curl her lips around and suck, moaning.

Her finger leaves her mouth with a loud 'pop' and he has to clam himself and look away as her tongue darts out to lick her finger, making sure there is no chocolate covering it, she opens her eyes and sees him not looking at her and the realization of what she had just done drowns on her. Okay she has tried to seduce him from the moment she laid eyes on him but right now, _that_ was not an attempt.

Before he could stop himself he dips his finger, covering it with chocolate, and holding it in front of Caroline. Her eyebrows furrow as she raises an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Just wanted to help you out, love" Klaus said seductively and she has to stop herself from rolling her eyes, alright, well he asked for it. His smirk drops as Caroline takes his hand and bring it closer to her, taking his finger in her mouth. She locks eyes with him as her tongue swirls around HIS finger and his mouth hangs open in an 'o' reveling in the pleasure. As she started sucking, he felt himself hardening and he swears he could hear her moan at least once. She took his finger out inch by inch slowly and he was hard and ready for her.

Before he knows what he is doing, he has her against the wall with his mouth ravishing hers as his tongue brushes against her lower lip, she feels the bulge in his pants push at her thigh and she gasps, giving him an opportunity to thrust his tongue into her warmth.

His tongue swirls in her mouth, battling her tongue, tasting the sweet Nutella flavor and she moans into his mouth. He is now painfully hard as he trails open mouthed kisses down her throat and his hands cup her ass pushing her up against him and she wraps her legs around his waist.

She tips her head back and enjoys the sensation his tongue leaves at her neck and she feels the tip of his fangs scratch at her throat, not biting but nibbling, scrapping and she rolls her hips to feel him better and he growls as he buries his head at the crock of her neck. She cups his face in her hands and pulls him back up for another kiss.

"I will kill you both if you dare take this any further"

The two stop as the annoying sound of Rebekah pierces their mood, Klaus grumbles as he lays his head at her shoulder and she pulls her legs down to stand by herself, she will remember to kill Rebekah in her sleep later.

"Nothing like the sound of your sister to turn you off" Klaus grumbles as Caroline plays with her hair to arrange it.

"Are you two decent?" Rebekah asks as she walks in with her hands covering her eyes.

"Unfortunately" Klaus grumbles under his breath and Rebekah peaks through her fingers and then removes her hands as she sees they are clothed.

"Sister, pleasure as always" Klaus says sarcastically.

"I'm sure" Rebekah said "You two will not be having any of _that_ in a house full of vampires, most of all, not in our kitchen" Rebekah scolds as a mother scolds her child and Klaus rolls his eyes as she continues "Take it to your bed and burn sage, I do not care. Because I would like to look at that wall or that table without the image of what you two were doing burning".

"Did she just declare the kitchen a no sex zone?" Caroline whispers to Klaus as Rebekah turned and left the kitchen.

"We would have to prove later that her rules do not apply to us" Klaus says.

"Later" Caroline winks. "Okay so do you wanna play a game?" she asks.

"What kind of game?" he asks. She looks around and then her eyes catch cards at the table "Cards?" she asks as she goes to get them.

"Poker?" he suggests as she sits down at the table and he sits opposite of her.

"Strip poker?" she suggests with a smirk.

"Caroline" he warns and she giggles as she rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Okay so how about this, since you told me you want us to get "reacquainted" how about each time someone raises he gets to ask the other a question that the other must answer truthfully?" She suggests and he agrees. The two anted and Caroline deals the cards, handing each five cards and the two have the first betting.

"How many do you want?" Caroline asks.

"One" he throws her a card and she hands him one card, then takes two to herself as she puts two of her cards away.

"I bet you 50 cents" Klaus says.

"I see your 50 cents and I raise you three quarters. So did anything _change_?" she asks.

"You have to be a little more specific there love" Klaus said.

"I mean you said that you forgot about me, is there anything that changed from the time we were together?" Caroline asks.

"Anything that was affected by you I forgot or it changed" Klaus said.

"Example?" she asks.

"I forgot that I ever met Ansel as I am sure he forgot he met me" Klaus said.

"How is that affected because of me?" Caroline asks.

"One question at a time, love" he says "I see your three quarters and I raise you a dollar. Did you know about me when your friends sent you back in time?"

"No, we only knew that someone dangerous was after Elena, the spell was supposed to reveal to us who is after her and why, but I didn't know that was you. Obviously the spell malfunctioned and I ended up there" Caroline answers "I see your dollar".

"Two pairs" Klaus says.

"Three of a kind. I win" Caroline declares as she takes the pot to her side, collects the cards and hands them to Klaus. They ante as Klaus deals the cards.

"I'm in for 50 cents" Caroline says.

"I see your 50" Klaus says "How many do you want?"

"Two" Caroline says.

"Dealer takes one"

"I bet you two dollars" Caroline says.

"I see your two dollars and I raise you five" Klaus says with a smirk "Are you wearing matching knickers?"

"Why don't you come here and find out?" she raises a suggestive eyebrow as she smirks, fighting off the blush at her cheeks.

"Do not even dare" Kol's voice is heard from the other room and the two frown at the interruption.

"Yes" she answers with a wink.

"You're killing me" he says.

"You asked for it" Caroline shrugs with a smirk "Besides you _are_ kinda _indestructible_ ".

"I see your five and I raise you seven" Caroline says "What was the happiest moment in your life?"

"The day I met you" she glares at that, "That doesn't count" she says.

"It most certainly does" Klaus said with a smirk.

"It most certainly does not" she shot back "Your vampire life".

"Then perhaps the day I found you again with my children"

"Fine. I do not know of a single moment but my happiest moments were days when I take pleasure of simple matters, art and music.. genuine beauty. Perhaps one day I will show you" Klaus says and she finds herself out of words -for once-.

His promise seems so honest and she can imagine them traveling from place to place, dancing under the moonlight at some rooftop in Paris with no music, but the sound of her clicking heels and their laughter filling the air. Try Italian pizza with their children running around them, she already knows they are gonna be a terror if they are anything like her and add part vampirisim to that, yup they have no chance.

She knows he is not making empty promises, he can show her what the world has to offer or bring the world down to her feet if she asks.

Still at lose of words, she smiles and he continues "I see your seven".

"Three of a kind" she smiles smugly as she moves to take the pot but he stops her.

"Hold on, sweetheart" he opens his cards "Full House".

"Dammit" she curses under her breath and he chuckles as he takes the money to his side. She takes the cards, places the ante and deals the card.

"I bet you 50 cents" he says.

"I see your fifty and I raise you two dollars" Caroline says, she looks down then up to meet his eyes before looking away again hesitantly.

"Alright I see we have reached the harder questions. What is it? I can take it, love" Klaus encourages her.

"What's one of the worst things you've done?" Caroline asks bluntly and he doesn't even flinch, he expected this question.

"I've slaughtered the people of a certain village in a rage fit, which I have done more than once but that time I was... utterly ruthless" Klaus confessed.

"What happened?" Caroline finds herself asking.

"We were taking shelter in one of the houses, I became close with the host, he and I became as friends, but we found out he has been leaking information of us to Mikael, he was not even compelled, he just betrayed us like that. Mikael at the time has been following us for centuries...

when you left, my mother turned us to vampires and on the night of my first kill I broke my curse, revealing myself to be not Mikael's son, and he has been following my siblings and I, determined to kill me ever since

I considered the host to be my friend and his betrayal.. enraged me" Klaus said and Caroline found herself at lost of words. He waited and waited for her to say something but she never did, "Well? Say something, Caroline" he said as he prepared himself for the worst.

"I don't know what to say" she admitted "I mean yes, what you did was probably excessive and uncalled for, but on the other hand I kinda get it. Even when you were human, you always tried to protect your siblings and I can get that you were mad but killing the entire village? That is a bit much" Caroline said.

His jaw tightened and he looked away, he knew she would not accept what he has done, how could she? She is full of light and hope of the world, she always sees the good in people, but he has no good left for her to see.

He feels her touch, she takes his hand in hers over the table and squeezes it before looking at him "It was wrong. But it's in the past, it doesn't change how I feel about you" he only nods in acknowledgement.

The sound of a phone call echoes, breaking their mood. Caroline looks around then grabs her cell phone which was on the table behind her.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Caroline"_

"Stefan? It's three in the morning, why the fuck are you calling me at three in the morning?"

 _"Weren't **you**_ _awake when I called?"_ he asked knowingly and she rolled her eyes.

"What's up?"

 _"Look, we are all.. well seriously confused and we were wondering if we could meet up at the Grill tomorrow?"_

"Sure. Why not?"

 _"Okay I guess I'll meet you at one-ish?"_

"Sounds good. Bye Stef"

"Bye Care"

"I hope you know you are by no means going" Klaus says as she ends the call and puts her phone away.

"Uuumm yes I am" Caroline says obviously.

"No, you're not. This could be a trap" Klaus says.

"It's not a trap" Caroline rolls her eyes.

"It's too dangerous" Klaus says.

"These are my friends, they won't hurt me"

"Won't they?"

"No, they won't" Caroline argues "They are my friends I trust them".

"Well I don't. This could be a trap"

"A trap for what?" Caroline raises her voice, why was he being so infuriating? These are her friends, they would never hurt her.

"For me. It's no secret I am not their favorable person at the moment" Klaus shouts.

"And who's fault is that?"

"Do not try to guilt trip me Caroline, I have no problem with what I have done and quite frankly it wouldn't have bothered me should the doppelganger had died in the sacrifice, or Stefan or any of your friends".

"Seriously? I get you're the big bad hybrid and all that but why do you make it as if everyone's life doesn't matter?"

"Because they do not matter" he growled.

"What about my life? Do I matter?"

"Of course you matter to me sweetheart, but that doesn't mean that I should care for your friends"

"Oh yeah? Well I could have been the vampire you sacrificed. Or what if I was the doppelganger"

"You're not"

"Well what if I was?"

"You're not" he growled annoyed.

"That wasn't the point"

"Then do enlighten me, what is the purpose of our fight?"

"It is not a fight, it's an argument" Caroline corrects and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes the only thing missing would be chairs flying in the air like bloody airplanes"

"It's about you thinking you can make decisions for me" Caroline says ignoring his comment.

"Decisions for your safety" Klaus yells.

"I can look out for myself. My friends won't hurt me" Caroline says.

"You're not going" he says, declaring finality in his words.

"Watch me" Caroline says as she throws her cards and walks up the stairs back to their room to sleep.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Mother" Finn nods as he sees the woman he knew all his life standing in front of a bowl throwing items in it, salt and other powders.

"Hello Finn" she greets.

"What are you doing mother?" Finn asks.

"Sending a message" Esther simply says.

"To whom?" Finn questions.

"Caroline and my dear son" Esther answers shortly.

"As you left "messages" for their children last night?" Finn asks calmly, yet an accusing tone rolls off his lips, Esther stops what she is doing and looks back at Finn, "What?" she asks.

"The children awoke crying last night with the image of a witch at their heads" Finn explains "Was it not you?"

"No. It seems we are not alone in this fight" Esther says.

"Niklaus says he does not recognize the witch" Finn says.

"Hhhmm we must wary of said witch, gather what you know" Esther instructs and he nods.

"Why do you wish to kill Niklaus' children? I am aware my siblings have turned to monsters in the last thousand years. But the children are not at fault, they are innocent" Finn says.

"You know why I have to do so, they are an abomination of nature. They are part human, part vampire due to the magic they inhaled during pregnancy from Caroline's body, they have magic from me and they are part werewolf as well. Nature will never allow such beings to exist" Esther growls.

"And if I don't-" Esther shakes her head "You know what will happen".

Finn nods "Let me help you".

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Hey Stefan" Caroline greets as she walks in the grill and catches Stefan, sitting next to him is Damon, she rolls her eyes "Damon" she acknowledges.

"Hey Blondie, nice to see you too" Damon says, sarcastic as ever.

"Let's sit down" Stefan says and she takes her seat on the opposite side of them, in the booth.

"So, how are you doing? You know, with the whole being a mother thing?" Stefan asks politely.

"Uuumm I don't know yet, it's different but I like it" Caroline says "It's a little overwhelming but I enjoy it".

"Sorry I am late, had to park the car" she looks up as she hears the familiar accent come, and she meets the face of Klaus walking closer to them and sitting by her side.

"You bought a car?" her first question.

"Yes I supposed it was an essential now that we are settling" Klaus said.

"Where are the kids?" Caroline asks.

"With their Aunt and Uncles" Klaus answered "Do not fret over it, Elijah is there".

"Yes because of his wide experience with children?" Caroline says sarcastically.

"Perhaps not of my best decisions but I could not let you come here alone" Klaus says, she keeps quiet because she doesn't want to revisit their fight from last night because it hurts her when they fight, she actually feels his anger and hurt as he feels hers and she couldn't sleep.

"Wait" Damon's voice interrupts their conversation "Are you fucking him?"

"Damon" Stefan hisses in warning and Klaus growls at Damon's words in threatening tone.

"No" _I wish_ Caroline thinks to herself and she sees Klaus's face change to a one holding back a smirk as if he heard her thoughts, but that's ridiculous right? He can't read minds, right? Right?

"Wait is Klaus.. you know.. "The Nik"?" Stefan asks as his eyebrows furrow.

"The one and only" Klaus says smugly.

"Hey, I'm penny and I'll be your waitress, what can I get you?" a girl, no older than 22, approaches their table with a flirty smile that makes Caroline roll her eyes.

"French Fries and a chocolate milkshake" Caroline says.

"I will not be eating" Klaus informs and Penny almost swoons, Caroline rolls her eyes, yeah, yeah, the accent is adorable but back off girl.

"Me neither" Damon says.

"Anything to drink?" the waitress asks, looking mostly at Klaus. _Oh for the love of..._

"Bourbon" Klaus and Damon say in unison then glare at each other as they say that.

"Uuumm Whisky on the rocks for me" Stefan says, the waitress nods then takes their orders back.

"So now that we know big bad is your baby daddy-"

Caroline rolls her eyes at Damon's words.

"Do you care to explain further to us?" Damon continues.

"What is there to explain?" Caroline asks.

"Well I know you had dark desires blondie but I never knew you were that dark" Damon says.

"What Damon is failing to say is, we are wondering how things would go from now on?" Stefan says.

"Why do I feel like this is too much of meeting than friends hanging out?" Caroline questions.

"Because we do not like him" Damon points to Klaus.

"The feeling is quite mutual" Klaus comments.

"But you do" Damon ignores Klaus and continues.

"And we want to keep hanging out with you Caroline, me Elena and Bonnie, we all do. But-" Stefan starts.

"But you do not wish for my siblings and I's company" Klaus pipes in.

"More or less" Stefan says "Look we understand you are together now but the truth is no one feels safe with Klaus around, especially Elena".

"That doppelganger is quite whiny" Klaus comments.

"You killed her. I think she deserves the right not to want see you" Stefan says.

"Oh you're no fun in your old age, ripper" Klaus rolls his eyes, and Caroline feels herself focus on the way the word 'ripper' rolls off his tongue, with the replacement of 'er' with 'ah'. Stefan stiffens at the mention of his old self.

"That was a long time ago" Stefan says.

"You were so wild in the twenties and fun" Klaus says.

"I don't remember much of the twenties" Stefan says.

"Yes how strange that is" Klaus says with that annoying smirk that makes Caroline suspect he is hiding a secret. "You would have loved the twenties Caroline, girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped".

"Right. I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners" Caroline sasses and he chuckles.

"Caroline?" Caroline looks up at the mention of her name and sees Matt.

"Matt" she waves as she gets up to hug him.

"Hey I haven't seen you in weeks, your mom was very vague when I asked her" Matt says.

"Yeah it's kinda complicated" Caroline says.

"Hey I'm Matt" Matt takes his hand out to Klaus and Klaus shakes it.

"Klaus" he introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you" Matt says.

"Good to see you too, Donovan" Damon pipes in, uncomfortable with being ignored.

"So Caroline it was good to see you, I'll catch up with you later" Matt says as he walks away.

"Who was that?" Klaus asks.

"Caroline's ex lover" Damon teases and Caroline rolls her eyes.

"But he is... a human, a commoner" Klaus says with confusion.

"Yes and I was human at the time, but that was over long before I met you" Caroline says.

"Yeah so don't worry, you're not on the rebound" Damon says.

"Damon" Caroline warns.

"So back to the point" Stefan says "Look I want to live in a Mystic Falls where I don't have to watch my back all the time, where I can go out with my girlfriend without worrying someone will try and kidnap her".

"Are you offering a peace treaty?" Caroline asks.

"Yes" Damon says "Basically, you don't kill us and we don't try to kill you".

"I'm invincible, so I do not see how this peace offering benefits myself, as well as my siblings" Klaus says calmly.

"No one is truly invincible, nature would never allow it" Stefan says.

"I'm half vampire, half werewolf, an original, wooden stakes does not kill me, I can walk in the sun without the helpful rings you have over there and I am three times your ages put together. Tell me again, do you believe you pose a threat to me?" Klaus says.

"Then what do you want?" Stefan asks.

"Never ask someone what they want in a negotiation Rippah, that just proves you're desperate" Klaus says.

"Are we here to negotiate or to _learn_ how to negotiate?" Damon pipes in.

"Oh if I believed you could outsmart me I would not add helpful advice" Klaus said with a smug expression.

"Cocky much?" Caroline rolls her eyes. The waitress then comes and places their drinks and the fries at the table, they thank her and she leaves but not before sending Klaus a wink as she walked away close to his side. Caroline took deep breaths and started counting to ten to calm herself, only problem is she is already at 17 and she ain't calm yet.

Caroline takes a fries, dips it in the milkshake and puts it into her mouth angrily, which catches Klaus' attention who only smirks in return, that bastard was enjoying himself too much. 28, 29, 30...

"Look can't you just agree to this stupid peace offering so I can go back to enjoying my "free of the three of you" day?" Damon says.

"And I suppose should you ever need my blood I am to give willingly with no return for my trouble?" Klaus asks.

"Why would we need your blood?" Damon says arrogantly.

"That's a nasty wolf bite you have there" Klaus points to Damon's arm and both Salvatore stiffen as a smirk breaks on his lips, "I can smell it from here. Lucky you it is only a nibble or you would be dead by now" Klaus says as he takes Damon's drink, looks around then bites into his wrist to let blood drip to the glass before pushing it back to Damon's side.

Damon looks hesitantly at the glass as Klaus pushes it towards him, he then looks up and his eyes divert from Klaus to Caroline who seems to have a look of confusion as Stefan to his left.

"That is why you asked for a peace offering, correct ripper?" Klaus asks knowingly and Caroline tries to not show how much she liked how the word 'ripper' rolled off his tongue with the 'er' coming out as an 'ah'. "You wished to ask once the peace offering is "signed" if I am aware of a cure for wolf's bite. Am I correct, Rippah?" Klaus says and Caroline looks to see Stefan's 'I am busted' face expression.

"I suppose I could ask for something in return for the cure but what is a few blood between old friends, rippah" Klaus teases and the three others are left confused at that, Damon takes the drink slowly and hesitantly and brings it to his mouth as the cold liquor hits his throat, he rolls his sleeve up and saw the mark slowly fade away.

"Your blood is the cure" Stefan says obviously.

"Gotta love mother nature" Klaus says smugly.

"She has some sense of humor" Damon rolls his eyes.

"Well that be all?" Klaus asks.

"Not all" Stefan says as he takes out an old bag from under the table and hands it to Caroline.

"This came in the witch mail, yesterday" Damon says.

"What is it?" Caroline asks.

"A backpack" Damon says.

"Obviously" Caroline rolls her eyes.

"We don't know, we couldn't open it with vampire strength nor magic. Bonnie says only you can open it" Stefan says. Caroline carefully opens the zip of the backpack and looks inside then takes out cards.

"Is that not the gift my brothers gave you for your birthday?"Klaus asks and Caroline nods.

She looks inside again and finds the mugs Rebekah got her, the books Elijah gifted her, Kol's fireflies jar, she then takes out the bracelet Klaus got her that day when he taught her how to ride a horse with hers and his initials on it then puts it on, she then takes out the drawings of her that Klaus sketched, then the heart shaped necklace he got her that day he told her he loved her and she said it back.

"Let me help you with that" Klaus says as he takes the necklace from her hands, pushes her hair to one shoulder and hooks the back of the necklace, securing it around her neck and it glowed immediately.

"It still works" Caroline smiled. She was wearing this necklace when she was transported back to the present but it was gone as soon as she went to 2016 just like her clothes and the bracelet and anything else 11th century made.

"I should hope so" Klaus says.

"What?" Caroline asks.

"Nothing, love" Klaus says.

"My ring" she exclaims as she takes out a small red jewelry box, opens it to find her engagement ring Klaus proposed to her with that Summer festival. She puts it on her finger and smiles to herself unaware of Klaus smiling as he looks at her.

Damon clears his throat breaking the spell between them and Caroline takes her fries again.

"Caroline?" Stefan grabs the attention. "Elena and Bonnie want to see you, and the babies. Look, Elena is sorry for what happened that day and she wants to apologize herself to you, face to face".

"I'll..." Caroline stops "Give her a call".

Stefan nods but doesn't push it.

"Do you want to play some pool?" Caroline turns to ask Klaus as she finishes her fries and milkshake.

"I would love to beat you in a game of pool, love" Klaus smirks.

"Looks like you are just as delusional as you were a thousand years ago" she takes the bait.

"By all means, try to prove me wrong" Klaus smirks.

"You're on. I am going to kick your ass all the way to next Tuesday"

"You can try" Klaus says "But you'll fail".

"Okay that's it. Pool table, now, loser sleeps on the couch tonight"

"I hope that couch is comfy.. for your sake" Klaus says as Caroline stands up and walks to the pool table.

"Gentlemen" Klaus waves them off as he walks towards Caroline and the pool table chuckling.

"I'll even let you break" Klaus teases.

"How kind of you"

Caroline breaks, landing a striped ball in the hole, she smirks as she walks by Klaus and hits another striped ball. She manages to hit one more ball but misses one so now was Klaus' turn.

"Your turn" Caroline says.

He hits one ball that shoots straight to the hole and Caroline's mouth drops, second, third, forth one goes in the hole and Klaus smirks at her as he moves to the other side of the table.

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures_ Caroline thought, she then took off her jacket slowly and elegantly, revealing her top, a tight white tank top which offered a generous glance at her cleavage, and Klaus' mouth went dry as he felt the familiarity of this situation to last night.

He licked his lips and looked back at the table forcing himself to focus, he shot the ball and it went in the hole, barely.

Caroline looked around and saw a table next to them, she hopped on and crossed one leg over the other with each of her hands laying on her sides as she sat seductively at the table, she mentally high fived herself for wearing a black leather mini skirt when he missed a shot.

He cursed as she hopped off and walked to the table with a smug smirk.

That little minx, alright, two can play that game, Klaus thought as Caroline shot one into the hole, he shrugged off his jacket and threw it to the side where her jacket lay, he could see Caroline having trouble averting her eyes from him and focusing on the table.

He leaned at the edge of the table across from her, making his Henley clinch around his torso and Caroline bit her bottom lip and forced herself to look at the ball and not Klaus' tight muscles and then as fate would have it, the sweet muscling smell of his cologne hits her nostrils and she has to count to ten to hold herself from jumping his bones.

She bends over the table, making her skirt rise up and she saw him tense, she smirks as she hits the next ball. She walks to the other side and leans at the table and then feels heat radiating off Klaus, and she looks to the side to see him standing right next to her, she squeaks and he smirks.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks.

"Who me?" Klaus says and she rolls her eyes as she looks back at the table and as if his proximity wasn't enough, he yawns and stretches, his Henley tightens around him and Caroline repeats in her head _Do not look, Do not look at him in his tight Henley, Do not think of how you want to take said Henley off and lick-_

"Fuck" Caroline curses as she misses a shot. Klaus smirks a triumph smirk as he shoots the balls in the holes (and tries to not think of the innuendo and double meaning of that sentence).

"No fair, you cheated" Caroline says.

"How so?" Klaus smirks.

"You were distracting me" Caroline says.

"Was I?" Klaus asks.

"Yes"

"How was I distracting you pray tell?" Klaus smirks as he sees her start to blush.

"You know how" she blushes as she glares at him.

"I am not sure I know, sweetheart, would you care to explain?"

"You were- standing there with your tight shirt an- an- and your smell"

"What of my smell?" Klaus smirks as he invades her personal space.

"It was... enjoyable" Caroline says then notices him smirking "You cheated".

"Well do not act so innocent, love, you "Cheated" as well" he points out and she scuffs. "At the expense of being called childish, I believe the correct term is-" Klaus pauses for dramatic effects "You started it".

"Whatever" Caroline rolls her eyes as she tries not to laugh, yet fail miserably and Klaus chuckles along with her.

"We should go back" Klaus says.

"Yeah I miss the kids already" Caroline says.

"I know you do".

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Klaus and Caroline walk inside the house, Rebekah and Kol were playing with the kids, sitting on a baby rug, while Elijah sits at the chair close to them and reads a book, occasionally glancing at his nephews and niece and smiles as he looks back at his book.

Caroline walks to them and smiles as she takes Ethan into her arms then lays a kiss to his forehead.

"Oh honey did you miss me like I missed you?" Caroline says as she showers him with kisses.

"Oh, me next" Kol says as he sees Caroline kissing Ethan's cheek, forehead, chin and nose and Rebekah rolls her eyes as Klaus growls in warning.

"No they did not, they were busy having fun with their favorite Aunt" Rebekah says as she claps her hands to grab Artemis' attention and Artemis giggles.

"We have another sister?" Kol's eyes widen and Caroline rolls her eyes as Klaus snickers.

"You're not funny" Bekah accuses.

"To the contrary, I happen to be quite humorous" Kol defends.

"Who lied to you and told you that?" Bekah rolls her eyes.

"Your friends, oh wait, you have none" Kol says.

"Shut your mouth or the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth" Rebekah threatens and Caroline senses that is a swore subject for Bekah.

"I wonder why you have zero friends, is it your horrible personality? Your threats? Or the inability to take a hint?"

"Shut it before I make you"

"It is definitely your breath"

"You're mean" Rebekah says with a shaky voice as she walks away with an extra click of her heels up the stairs and Elijah sighs, "Must you always upset her?"

"I do not upset her, it is the way Rebekah and I speak to each other, which is for the record none of your business" Kol says.

"You did upset her though" Caroline says "I know that shaky I-am-not-going-to-cry-in-front-of-you-but-will-later-in-my-room voice".

"I will talk to her... later" Kol says and Caroline sighs as she goes back to playing with Ethan. Kol drops in front of Henry and Klaus takes Artemis into his arms with a throw in the air.

"Careful" Caroline warns.

"Afraid I will drop her? I do not believe my quick reflexes and paternity instincts will allow me to do so" Klaus points out.

"Still. You should be careful, I don't want her hitting anything" Caroline says.

"Caroline" Kol grabs their attention "We have a problem".

"What is it?" Caroline asks and Kol takes out Henry towards her and the disgusting smell hits her.

"Ew, what is that?" Caroline almost shrieks.

"Your son. Congratulations. I have some apologizing to do" Kol says as he hands her Henry and she tries to balance the two on each of her sides.

"A little help" Caroline says to Klaus as Kol runs upstairs.

"Right, let me take Ethan off you"

"Not to worry, brother" Elijah cuts off and then takes Ethan and Artemis into his arms at each side. "Happy diaper changing" he smirks as he walks off.

Klaus and Caroline look at each other and then at Henry and then back at each other as they curse under their breath. They take Henry upstairs to the bathroom and set him.

"Alright, go ahead" Klaus says.

"What? Why me? Because I'm the girl?" Caroline questions.

"No, because you are more likely to succeed at changing a diaper than a man who has never held a baby in a thousand years"

"Ew, this is-" Caroline starts as she slowly approaches Henry and ducks the tops off.

"Ew" they both shriek "That's disgusting".

"Bloody hell I am not touching that"

Caroline takes a tissue and cover's Henry's lower reigns.

"I have one too, you don't have to hide it" he smirks as a chuckle passes his lips.

"I am very well aware of your "one", I am covering it so that if he pees it won't hit you" Caroline shoots back and his laughter stops as an expression of horror surfaces through his eyes.

"Yeah so help me and let's get this over with" Caroline says "Hand me tissues" he hands her a tissue by tissue as she cleans Henry up and switches diapers. They dispose of the dirty diaper and sigh in relief.

"I am not doing that again" Caroline says.

"Next time.. I'm compelling a commoner" Klaus says.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Just outside of Mystic Falls, a man in his late forties or early twenties walks slowly before he comes to a stop, he looks at the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign, then looks at a picture of the same sign in black and white then puts the picture in his back pocket.

"Mystic Falls you are doomed" he says as he starts walking. Klaus Mikaelson, trouble is right around the corner, beware.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Kol walked up the stairs of the mansion heading straight to Rebekah's room after he escaped diaper changing duties with his brother and Caroline. Well in his opinion he was not escaping his duties if they were not his duties. He decides he will be the fun uncle Kol, a person his nephews will look up to and aspire to become like him. He could already imagine his partners in crime pranking "Proper Elijah" and 'Bekah 'til they go mad.

Clean up, though? Not of his concern.

He knocked on Rebekah's door, but was met with silence. She was probably upset, that girl is too emotional for her own good. He and Rebekah had.. a complicated relationship, going from partners in crime to going at each other's throats in a snap of a neck. But that is normal sibling behavior, correct?

When they were human, him and Rebekah would be either plotting the other's death or spitting in the face of mother's rules together, but they were partners nevertheless and though she believes herself to be smart to trick her brothers into doing her dirty work, the truth is he often gives in to help her because he wants to, not that he would admit it. Ever.

He remembers the first year of them turning, they were running from Mikael but had secured a temporary home. Rebekah and him could literally not stand being in the same room as the other and if they did they were always sending death glares at the other.

By their first century of turning, Nik changed, and so did he. But Rebekah was the same naive little village girl, refusing to grow up, still believing in love and all that and they often butt-headed in discussions of that matter, her favoring the side of humanity and he on the other side, living life, or death, to the fullest.

After many centuries she finally let go of her moral ways and that is when they had the most fun, it was New Orleans in the seventeen hundreds, oh how much fun they had terrorizing the streets, with Nik occasionally joining them for fun. The next two centuries would be the better part of his millennia, parties, dancing, music, drinks.

He missed New Orleans, perhaps one day they would go back, he knows Nik wouldn't stop himself, he always enjoyed that place, he believed himself to be a king, and a king he was. He always enjoyed power and fear of others, he would go back to New Orleans to claim his kingdom.

He knocked on the door again but was met with silence, once again "Rebekah, darling I know you are mad and I wish to talk to you, though I rather have a conversation with your face instead of your door. Although the door does have prettier features".

Silence.

Okay now he was growing a bit suspicious.

He opened the door and saw Rebekah laying on her bed with her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands joined at her stomach and for a teeny moment he believed she was asleep.

But then he saw her eyes white, no pupils, with a hint of light grey at the circling and he raced to her side "Rebekah?" his voice held more calm and less panic than what he actually felt inside and he shook her by the shoulders demanding her to awake.

"What has happened?" Kol hears Elijah's voice at the entrance of the door.

"Do I look like I know?" Kol growls without turning back to face Elijah and within a second Elijah is by his side, handing Ethan to him as he held Artemis and caressed Rebekah's cheek is if that would somehow awake her. Unaware of his niece approaching Rebekah 'til Artemis put her small hands at Rebekah's arm and as if a shock hit her, Rebekah bolted up to sit in her bed, panting with deep breaths and wary eyes.

"What has happened?" Rebekah asks with a shaky voice.

"You tell us. I walk in and see you in your bed, crazy eyes and all" Kol says.

"I came in.. and went to bed and then.."

"What happened Rebekah?" Elijah asked with a soft voice.

"My mind went blank, I saw two witches. One was.. searching my mind I suppose. Looking for something and the other was blocking her, as if.. protecting me. The two felt awfully... familiar, like I.. know them before but I do not know when or where have I seen them. Or even if. But there was a strange sense of familiarity and.. awareness. It was strange. We have to tell Nik" Rebekah said.

"No" Elijah protested immediately and the two others sent him confused looks and he sighed as he explained "Our brother, has lived a thousand years alone, broken. And now he has found Caroline and he is the happiest I've seen him in a millennia. He deserves a moment of happiness. Allow him to have it before we go to him with trouble we can handle".

"Are you sure, Elijah? Nik will go mad if he finds out we kept this from him" Rebekah says.

"Then we are to make sure this is dealt with, without him finding out" Elijah said and the two nodded.

"How- How did I awake?" Rebekah asks.

"Artemis touched you"

"What?"

"Artemis laid her hands on you and you awoke" Elijah explained.

"Does that mean my niece and probably my nephews are witches and warlocks?" Rebekah asked.

"I am not sure but it is a possibility. We had magic as humans and so did Nik, even if we do not use them, they were there" Kol said.

"Should we tell Nik of _that_?" Rebekah asks.

"No, let him figure it out" Kol smirks

* * *

 **So what do you think? Follow, Fav and Review and tell me what you think**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And as for my surprise well A few days ago I was sitting in my room with my Laptop searching Klaroline Fanfiction (because duh?) and I ran into this AMAZING fanfic that was so good and was published like two years ago and I was like "How did I not read you before now?"**

 **And it got me thinking: "Do you ever feel genuinely _bad_ for the amount of good Klaroline stories out there that you won't read?"**

 **And so here is my idea, from now on with every chapter I post I will be adding a section below in which I offer you the titles of awesome Klaroline stories in my opinion and _you_ will offer me Klaroline stories in return in the review section.**

 **Starting this chapter I am having a Klaroline Corner so come one everyone, each one of you write the name of an awesome Klaroline story and you can even check the stories other reviewers offered.**

 **So here is my offers:**

 **.**

 *** Everything, Everything by MarvelousKatie** **  
**

 *** Family Ties by Sophia Chase**

 *** King of Kingston by Fanggirls-4646**

 **.**

 **And I can't wait to read the stories you offer, you can put one two or ten stories if you want. I hope you participate because that would be like totally dope and I'll see you in the next chap my lovelies.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **Venus88:** Oh they will be doing everything they can to protect the babies. Family above all, after all. Right? Thanks for reviewing, I'll see you in the next chap.

 **April420:** Well Finn wouldn't be Finn if he wasn't an ass, am I right or am I right? ;)

 **TwilightHybrid:** Yes yes Esther is a real pain in the ass horrible excuse for a mother. And yes her friends and mother.. will have a hard time accepting the fact but I think Stefan and Bonnie would be more understanding yet very protective of Caroline and so will her mother. Obviously.

And as for Finn yes, I always felt like he was a bit of a selfish character, he wasn't happy being a vampire okay but why do you have to drag down the rest of your siblings down the one way ticket road (Though is it really a one ticket road, because for some reason, no one ever stays dead in Mystic Falls) and I tried to keep the characters as close to their characters on TV as much as possible because it's more understandable and will have a better character growth along the story.

Anyways thanks for reviewing and I'll see you in the next chap.

 **TheTooGullibleGirl:** Thanks, happy to know you are enjoying this fic. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest:** aw thanks.

 **Klaroline1920:** Lol, yeah Esther is one hell of a bitch and Finn? Yeah I tried to keep him as close to his character as possible so that it wouldn't be too ooc.

Yes events are almost the same.. for now *evil smirk face here*

Well Bonnie and Stefan sure will be more understanding than Elena, I feel like Caroline and Elena's friendship is a little shaky, they both love each other obviously but they both are a bit judgmental of the other's choices, Caroline for Elena's love life and Elena for Caroline's love life in return.

Bonnie and Stefan will have different opinions though.

So Time travel will be.. soon but still will take awhile and the ancestors' plot will be explained later.

 **Eils - emacsweeny:** Thanks for reviewing.

 **Ashleighxx:** Finn is up to some trouble.. and his is not the only one. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Omega-Maharan:** Definitely not a tragedy and I wouldn't dare make this a sad ending. Thanks for reviewing and I'll see you in the next chap.


	19. Complications Part 1

**Hey guys, what's up?**

 **So it took me a while to update but hey here I am.**

 **Okay first off thank you for everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed, as always, appreciated, love you all 3**

 **And second off, thank you for "joining klaroline corner" I guess I can call it that, thank you for everyone who suggested stories or read the stories other reviewers and I suggested, it feels good to know you are active and supportive.**

 **So for anyone who has _not_ read my last A/N at the bottom of the last chapter, I created this "Klaroline Corner" where we can all suggest Klaroline stories that we love and share it with other readers because there's thousands of amazing Klaroline stories that we probably never got to read either because we never saw it in the most recent or maybe the summary wasn't as interesting as the story itself and the story was actually great.**

 **Thank you for all your suggestions, I hope you know I read almost every story you suggested and I hope that my readers checked the reviews and read the stories the reviewers suggested and if not, you can do that now.**

 **So previously on _Always & Forever..._**

 _ **"He was having a nightmare"**_

 _ **"How did you know what to do?"**_

 _ **"Henry and Artemis have already woken up with nightmares, the same nightmare in fact"**_

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **"It seems we are not alone in this fight" Esther says**_

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **"Are you offering a peace treaty?" Caroline asks.**_

 _ **"Yes" Damon says.**_

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **"Mystic Falls you are doomed"**_

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **"I saw two witches." Rebekah says.**_

* * *

Caroline rubbed her eyes lazily, she wasn't getting nearly enough sleep with the triplets crying all night, despite not having the need to sleep but she always enjoyed it, it made her feel refreshed and happy in the morning and besides what could you possibly be doing at three am other than sleeping anyway? That's a question she was dying to ask Nik since she hasn't seen him sleep in the last week or so.

"Morning, love" his voice rang in her ears and she opened her eyes to look up at him, seeing him sitting on the couch next to their bed that she is yet to see him sleep in, a sketchbook on his knee and pencil in his hand, sketching what she assumed was herself asleep if she knew him well (And she considers herself to be an expert on him).

"Morning. Did you sleep at all last night?" Caroline cocked an eyebrow knowingly.

"I was otherwise engaged.. admiring the beauty that is in my bed" Nik smirked as he closed his sketchbook and put it aside and she rolled her eyes.

"I am afraid I have spent the better part of my eternity looking over my shoulder to have a night of proper sleep 'til the point that I just never do it" he says. He told her about Mikael and him chasing Nik and the rest since the moment he turned, she wonders how life must have been like for him, chased and hated by the very people that are supposed to love you unconditionally.

And her mind wanders to her own parents. She hasn't seen her father since the night she told him about being a vampire and she hasn't contacted her mother since the birth of the children, she knew she should have called or something but in all honesty she was a little afraid of what her mother might say of her and Nik. Because to her mother, Nik was Klaus, the big bad evil Original Hybrid, just like to her friends. But if they decided on a peace treaty, couldn't her mother do the same for her?

She remembers the day Stefan and Damon came offering the peace treaty, at first she was maybe just a _little_ bit excited that her friends would offer a peace treaty for _her_ but soon she came back to reality when Nik pointed out that Damon was bitten and the only reason Stefan was doing this was to ask Nik for a cure, she was hurt that once again she was second best to everything else there is.

But not with Nik, Nik always put her first and that's one of the many reasons she loves him, he is willing to do anything for her.

"You know they say sleeping is good for your skin" she jokes.

"While you may need you beauty sleep, love, I know I look well regardless of my sleep hours" he smirks and then ducks as he spots the pillow thrown at him, damn his quick reflexes.

"I wanna see it" she says with a warm smile.

"See what, sweetheart?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Your sketch" she says as her eyes light up. When she see a flicker of hesitation in his eyes, she adds "Please?"

He looks at her pleading eyes and how can he refuse her when she looks at him with those adorable blue eyes and bright smile? His tongue brushes his upper lip as he takes the sketchbook hesitantly and flips to the page of his latest sketch. What was this feeling that rushed over him as she gazed at his sketch called again? Oh yes insecurity, he was afraid.

AFRAID. Oh the irony. The big bad original hybrid afraid of a woman's reaction to his drawing of her, oh how the mighty have fallen.

She takes the book eagerly to look at the sketch and as she suspected it was of her sleeping form, his sketches always amazed her, you can see the concentration he puts in his work, the different layers, the details in her curls, her lashes so precise that if she could count them in the sketch they would be the same amount as her real eyelashes, the smile in her sleep, her features, it was.. phenomenal.

She looks up to see the vulnerability and insecurity in his eyes and she rushes to his side and kisses his lips softly and passionately and he sighs in relief to the kiss.

"Does that mean you like it?" he asks doubtfully.

"Like it? No I don't like it" she says and his face falls a little as his features harden and she rolls her eyes as she adds "I love it. You are still such an amazing artist".

She kisses him again and when she pulls back he says "It's not the artist but the muse."

"No I am pretty sure it's the artist, but I'll take the complement" she assures as she presses kisses to his jaw and he puts his hand on her lower back and pushes her towards him so that she is straddling him.

"I have a present for you" he says to her neck as he flatters kisses at her throat.

"Seriously? I think I made it clear that you cannot just buy me presents all the tiiiimme" she starts scolding but gasps a moan at the end of the sentence as Nik nibbles on that spot at her neck that just makes her shiver in delight that he knows oh too well. She feels his lips curl into a smirk as his tongue darts out to lick the spot.

"Oh but you know I love to spoil you" he says and he suddenly pulls away and she pouts at the lost of contact and he chuckles as he takes out a jewelry box.

"Seriously?"

"Yes" he says smugly as she takes the box and opens it to reveal a collection of crown necklaces, the middle is obviously the king's crown, the crown was the biggest pendant of the five, the necklace's chain was little more man's style, a queen's crown of those that go up the head, and three crown necklaces of the ones that go around the head, two had chains of the man jewelry kind.

Then she realized that those five necklaces were for them and the kids, each one has one, with him as the king and her the queen, why should she be surprised? He always fancied himself a king, she supposed he already was.

She takes out the king's necklace and bites her lips as she puts it around his neck and he does the same for her.

He takes her lips in his for a kiss that starts innocent but soon becomes possessive and dominate. His tongue darts out to press at her lips, begging for entrance to her warmth and she opens her mouth to allow him access and he soon takes charge, landing hard kisses to her mouth.

She feels electricity as soon as his mouth touches hers again, oh how she missed him. For the past week every time they wanted some alone time, they were interrupted before they even got to the good stuff and to say she was sexually frustrated was putting it easy.

Her hands slide from laying on the couch behind him to his shoulders and hair, pushing him closer to her, jewelry box put aside, he held her by the waist and she wrapped her legs around his torso as he guided them towards the bed.

He laid her down and started planting kisses down her neck 'til the tip of her shirt and she pulled back to take her shirt off and take his off as well. Nik put his weight on his arm that rested next to her and took a moment to look at her, she was mesmerizing, her blonde curls falling loosely with her hair mussed, her full breasts on display for him and his eyes turned dark at the sight.

"My love" he murmured before taking one of her nipples in his mouth and swirling his tongue 'til she moaned his name. "My mate" he whispered in a low husky voice as he took her other nipple in his mouth giving it the same attention.

"God, Nik" she moaned as the cold air brushed against her nipples and she held on to him tighter as he kissed his way between the valley of her breasts reaching to her crown necklace "My queen" he said against her skin with so much possessiveness it shook her, as he continued to plant hard wet kisses down her form.

"Spread your legs wider for me" he said against her skin as he created fast fading marks at her thighs "I want to taste you".

She gasped as he slid her boy shorts down her legs, pushing her thighs back and licking her center with long licks, "Mine".

She moaned, her hands going to grip his hair, to keep his face in place but he gripped her wrists to keep them pressed against the mattress and she held to the sheets instead.

"You taste _divine_ , my love" he says huskily "I have not taste you in a thousand years, sweetheart and you are still as delectable as I remember".

"Nik" she gasped as he released one of her wrists to press a finger inside her while his tongue circles her clit. Her hips buckle as he inserts another finger inside her but he held her in her place.

"Tell me, love, have you touched yourself recently? Tried to pleasure yourself with your fingers wishing it was me giving you what you want?" His voice low and husky and she curses as a gasp passes her lips.

"Yes" she moaned.

"Did you scream my name as you shuddered around your fingers?"

"Nik, please" she gasps.

"Please, _what_?" She moans again.

"Tell me what you want, love" he urges, his fingers curl, hitting her g spot as his tongue flickers her clit.

"I want you to make me cum" she gasps.

"As you wish" he says with a smirk as he inserts a third finger inside her "come for me, love".

"Niklaus" she moans his name as a muffled cry as she shudders around his fingers, ridding them through her high, and he raises his head to look at her. As she relaxes from her high, she looks down at him to see him taking his fingers out of her and licking her cum away with a smirk as her eyes turn dark.

Before he has time to react, she pushes him at the bed and hovers above him as she palm him through his jeans and his previous smug smirk is replaced when a groan escapes his lips.

"Let me return the favor" she purrs and his eyes turn dark before he vamp-speeds to be on top, pressing his hips to hers.

"All in due time, my love" he says and before she can protest he takes her lips in his for a kiss, "Right now, I need to be inside you".

His husky low accented voice added with the taste of her at his lips is enough to drive her crazy and whatever she was about to say becomes lost to her.

Her hands go to unbuckle his belt and free his erection, soon his jeans are disregarded on the floor with the rest of their clothes and she strokes him before laying back and wrapping her legs around his torso, guiding him inside her and they both moan as he enters her slowly.

He fits perfectly to her, as if they were made only for each other and no one else and she has never felt this _full_.

He gives her a moment to adjust and when she starts to scratch at his back, telling him to move, he starts with a slow pace which quickly accelerates to a more fast pace.

"So wet and tight for me, love, only me" he whispers huskily.

"Nik, please" she moans.

"You feel delightfully tight around me, begging for me to fill you with my cock, tell me again how much you want this"

"Nik please" she repeats in a moan.

"Please?" He carries the syllables out in a teasing tone, urging her to continue, to explicit.

"Niklaus, please, I want your cock inside me and to come around you, I want you to mark me as your own and I want you now" she gasps at her sudden confidence but the way his eyes turn dark and looks at her gives her more confidence than she thought it would.

"As you wish" he smirks with dark eyes as he picks up his pace and starts thrusting harder.

Klaus feels the tip of his fangs come out and his eyes turn dark, so he buries his head in her neck so that she won't see his monster, but that was a bad idea because he now hears, smells and feels the veins in her neck, the veins in her left shoulder are bright blue and very obvious to the naked eye, her vampiric blood pumps in her veins, the mate bond was so obvious as a Hybrid, he feels it a thousand times harder and he was so tempted to pierce her skin and was her veins always this apparent?

She takes his head in her hands, away from her neck and he forces himself to compose.

"Do it" she says and he looks at her, shock in his eyes "Drink" she orders and he nods as he buries his head at the crock of her neck.

"Fuck Niklaus, I'm gonna com" she gasps and she comes around him as he fucks her through her high, with a loud moan of his name. He curses as she clinches around him, he sinks his teeth into her neck and her heat around him added with her sweet blood is enough to drive him over the edge and he spills inside of her with a moan of her name as soon she pierces his neck with her fangs and moans as she drinks of his blood. He relaxes above her and eases his weight on top of her, careful not to hurt her.

He may not say it but in his thousand years of existence that was undoubtedly the most delightfully exquisite, he never came this hard, only she can drive him this much over the edge, only her.

He sneaks his arm around her waist and flips them so that she is laying on his chest with their limbs tangled, he buries his nose in her hair and takes a whip of the vanilla smell that is her hair and she sniffs the sweet smell of his chest.

"Caroline are you sure of this? Be sure of what you want because once I have you I do not intend to let you go" he says with a slight warning in his tone, his possessive side showing, he was always possessive as a human and it amplified as a vampire, she heard the warning and she liked it way more than she liked to admit.

"Good. Because you're not getting away so easily either" she smirked as she touched his lips with hers turning the kiss passionate real quick.

"I love you" she said.

"And I, you sweetheart" he said.

She looked up to meet his eyes hesitantly for a moment before she opened her mouth to say "Round two?"

His eyes flashed dark quickly and before she knew it she was on her knees and hands, her face towards the room, she looked around and saw him go out of her sight and then come back with a giant mirror that was in their room.

She blushes as she understands what he is doing and flushes even redder when she sees herself in the mirror, on all fours, hair mussed, her curls falling and stuck to her skin, over her shoulder, between her breasts, around her neck. Klaus grew instantly hard at the vision before him. Ravished was a ravishing look for, and was readily becoming his favorite.

She rubs her thighs together to create friction as the dark lust-filled look in his eyes got her increasingly wet. He approached her slowly and came to stand in front of her so that she was facing his erection.

She bit her lip as she understood where he was going with this.

"Now Caroline, I believe you quite enjoyed that, am I correct?" His tone is authoritative, firm and a little demanding and that aroused her further, she nodded. "Am I correct, Caroline?" He asked again urging her for a verbal response.

"Yes, I enjoyed it" she answered, biting her lip in anticipation.

"Good. But you have seemed to have dirtied my cock with your juices" she bit her lip at his tone and train of thoughts as she looked at his cock still dripping of her own cum from just before. She knows it's his inner alpha male wolf that wants her to submit to him, she never thought she would ever be aroused by this but damn it if it wasn't making her wet.

"I'm sorry" she said trying to hide her smirk at the dark look in his eyes while trying to sound apologetic when in all truth she is not.

"Clean it. Tongue only, no lips"

She gave him a long lick from base to tip before swirling her tongue around his shaft, flicking over his skin, slurping up her juices and he groaned as his hand reached to tangle with her hair but he didn't pull.

"Caroline, do you want this? Do you want to wrap you pretty lips around my cock so I can come in your mouth?" She heard the tone of concern in his voice with the lust-y aroused tone, he was asking if she was okay with this, this semi BDSM. She never had considered that, was she okay with it?

Yes, yes she was. The heat between her legs proved very much so.

"Yes" she answered.

"Hands and knees stay on the floor" he instructed. She took him in her mouth and it took all of his thousand years of control to not come at that moment.

She wrapped her lips around him and took him all in her mouth, she sucked as she her head bobbed, her mouth running up and down his length as her tongue swirled around him.

He moaned as she gulped around him and then scrapped her teeth lightly at his shaft. He hit the back of her throat and with a grunt of her name he spilled into her mouth, he watched her in awestruck as she swallowed and licked her lips seductively.

"Turn around, I want to see how wet you are from sucking me" he ordered and she turned around so that her ass was facing him and she bit her lip self cautiously.

He stroked himself as she turned around and with his other hand tapped her inner thigh and she got the point to open her legs wider. His middle finger dipped and a loud moist sound escaped as she held back a moan, he added a finger and rubbed her clit before pulling out his fingers and taking them in his mouth.

He moaned at the taste as he felt himself getting hard again and he thinks back to his entire millennia of existence and he was never this thankful to be a vampire, which resulted to the insatiable abilities, in other words he can spend the whole day in bed with Caroline and wouldn't tire. Although after his most recent mind blowing orgasm with the image of Caroline on all fours for him, he was certain she would be the first woman to wear him out. Not that he would ever have his fill with her.

"Oh sweetheart, so wet from sucking my cock. Tell me Caroline, do you find satisfaction in knowing of your capability to make me shudder at your will? Do you revel in the fact that you take every bit of control I have? Do you take pleasure in being the only one who can bring me to my knees? You do, don't you?"

"Yes. I do" she nods "I love knowing I'm the only one who can make you feel this way".

"Tell me what you want" he voiced huskily.

"I want you to fuck me from behind" if she didn't hear her voice, she wouldn't have believed it was her saying that.

"Do you?" She can hear the smirk evident in his voice and she has to bite back a moan as she feels the tip of him at her lower back.

"Niklaus. Fuck me" she urges as she squirms, pushing her ass back at him and he gets the hint she means business. With one swift motion he enters her from behind and the two moan at the sensation.

"You look so tempting, sweetheart, on your hands and knees, dripping wet, legs spread wide for me to take you from behind. Do you know how sinful you look?"

She moans as he starts thrusting, while one of his hands trace butterfly touches as it sneaks its way to the valley between her breasts, messaging them and running circles around her nipples as he pinches them slightly every now and then and she felt her orgasm build in her lower stomach with every thrust.

"God Caroline... I love the way you clinch around me... the way you say my name"

The feeling of his touches overcame her and she hadn't notice the hand that was planted on her hip moving until she felt two fingers around her clit, curl inside of her as his thumb rubs her button, and she gasped.

She shattered around him, her pussy clinching around his cock as she sobbed out his name with a loud moan.

She felt him come a few thrusts later, his breathing ragged as he relaxed. They stayed like that a few moments, their breathing calms back to normal before he bent down and planted kisses at her back, pulling away from her slowly.

He stands back and admires her as she turns around to face him, his come dripping down her thighs, he sees her knees go a little weak and he smirks.

He walks towards her and kisses her lips, her jaw, under her ear. "You are exquisite" he mumbles as he nuzzles the sensitive skin of her ear.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast downstairs?" He asks.

"I smell like sex" she complains as she tries to hide the teasing tone and the fact that she actually likes it.

"I didn't hear your complaints earlier" Klaus points out with a smirk as he detects her amused smile.

"Nevertheless.." she trails "Help me clean up? We could both use a good shower".

"Clean up? Shower? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" He smirks and she rolls her eyes.

"Come on" she grabs his wrist and drags him to the door in their room that leads to the bathroom, she steps in the shower and turns the water on but before she has time to react, she is pushed against the wall and looks up to meet Nik's gaze as the water runs down his hair and shoulders and he looks breathtaking.

Her hands run at his chest slowly to reach his shoulders and then wrap around his neck to bring him to a kiss.

"If you keep that up my love, We might just end up filthier than before" he smirks.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me" she jokes with a roll of her eyes at his teasing and he chuckles.

"You know why I chose this shower to be in our room?" he ask in a husky tone as he nibbles her ear.

"Why?" she asks, even though she cant concentrate well when his erection is pushing against her, he pulls back and she opens her eyes to see three shower heads and him smirking at her. She soon realizes what he is thinking and can't help but moan as his hands find her skin again.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 _Knock Knock_ came the voice of the knuckles tapping the door. The woman stood up from her sitting position at the old green couch in the abandoned house, She opened the door slowly and looked up at the man standing on the other side of the door.

Another man walked from the kitchen to the door and looked at the man.

"Loving husband" the woman said in sarcasam with a snarl at the man outside the house.

"Faithful wife" he replied with hateful eyes before looking up at the man.

"What are you doing here, Mikael?" Esther asked.

"Offering a bargain, for we have similar intentions" Mikael said.

"I though you worked alone" Esther pointed out.

"I am willing to cooperate, all I ask is for one thing" Mikael said.

"And that is?" Finn asked.

"The privilege of being the one to strike the bastard son down" Mikael smirked.

"I believe you have a deal" Finn said after sharing a look with his mother.

"Then I believe we have some work to do?"

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Nice to see you two here for breakfast. Have you been asleep 'til now?" Rebekah questions Caroline and Klaus as they enter the kitchen at 11:37 am.

"Yes asleep" Caroline answers even though they woke up at seven-ish, fighting a blush creeping up her cheeks, thanking God that Nik burned sage in their room.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable, best sleep I had in awhile. Wouldn't you say, sweetheart?" Rebekah either didn't hear the innuendo in his voice or choose to ignore it.

"At the expense of inflating your already inflated ego.." she teases "Yes, I quite enjoyed our _sleep_ ".

"Why are you indecent?" Rebekah asks her brother with a growl at his bare chest, why was he shirtless? And is Caroline wearing _his_ shirt?

"If you find discomfort in the room, sister, please don't hold back" Klaus dismisses her and she huffs in annoyance as she turns to leave.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Klaus asks as he moves to the kitchen counter while Rebekah leaves the kitchen for them.

"You cock?" Caroline asks surprised.

"I have learned a thing or two in my millennia of existence" Klaus smirks.

"As long as it isn't that awful stew Rebekah used to make.." Caroline starts with a chuckle.

"My stew was delicious" Rebekah yells from the other room and Caroline makes a gagging face and he chuckles.

"What can you cock for me?" Caroline asks with a smirk as she jumps on the counter next to him.

"Whatever you want, my love" he says.

"Pancakes?" her eyes light up at the idea of pancakes "And bacon? And I can make coffee".

He chuckles, "Of course, love" he says.

She gets off the counter and gets the coffee maker and starts heating water.

She looks back at Nik and she sees his back turned to her as he breaks eggs. His hot, broad, bare, delightful to look at, back. She just want to go over there and kiss his back muscles and- oh my god, stop it hormones! Caroline, you literally just had sex with him.

Then a shower.

Then had sex like five times more and then had another shower.

Yes she had an eventful morning and she thanks her vampirism for that.

And then she hears him chuckle.

"What?" she asks.

"You're staring" _how did he know that?_

"You're distracting" Caroline said.

"Am I?" he says mischievously as he turns around to face her with a smirk.

"Yes"

"I could put on a shirt if yo-"

"Don't even think about it" she warns and he smirks chuckling.

"Well I am flattered, sweetheart" he says.

"Of course you are" she rolls her eyes, he turns back and she can't help but keep staring, and _that ass_..

 _I don't think you are sparing my ego, love_ she hears his voice in her head and her eyes shoot open "What was that? Telepathy?"

He chuckles, "It's the mate bond. It bonds us together one very level, physically and mentally".

"So you can read my mind and I can read yours?" Caroline asks and he nods, "So all those times you would laugh by yourself when I was thinking of jumping you.."

"I heard every explicit detail you thought of" he nods with a mischievous smirk.

"And you didn't tell me? And why didn't I hear your thoughts before now?" Caroline asks.

"Wolves have a better ability to control the mental bond, meaning I can control what I would like for you to know" he said.

"But why now, I mean unless I am mistaken, you couldn't read my mind as a human. I am not mistaken, right?" Caroline says.

"You are not mistaken. But that was before I broke my curse. For the bond's activation we must mate and for me to break my werewolf curse. I can hear your thoughts clearly and I have to say, sweetheart, I am quite disappointed. You have all these delightful thoughts and you never thought to share?"

"Like your ego _needs_ any more inflaming" she rolls her eyes teasingly as Klaus gets a pan out and is ready to make breakfast.

"Klaus" they hear a voice interrupt their thoughts and they both looked at the kitchen door which opened revealing someone Caroline never thought to see here.

"Oh hey Caroline" he says awkwardly.

"Tyler?" her eyes widen.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

A knock came to the Mikaelson door and Kol went to open the door.

"Sage, lovely to see you again" Kol rolls his eyes rudely "Finn has just left to meet you".

"Well first hello to you too Kol. And second what the hell do you mean Finn went to meet me? I haven't seen him in 9 centuries how does he know where I am?" Sage says and Kol looks at her like she is the biggest idiot in the world, which she is, to him anyways.

"Do you mean to tell me you have not met up with him in the last few days?"

"I have just heard the news of his awakening" she says.

"hhmm" Kol says and then with a swift move he snaps her neck and drags her inside to the basement with only one thought in his mind _What are you doing Finn?_

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Tyler?" Caroline's eyes widen as her hands fiddle with Klaus' shirt to bring it lower, feeling bare under his gaze while Klaus has no shame in staying shirtless.

"You two are acquainted?" Klaus asks observantly.

"Yeah we've been friends since kindergarten" Caroline answers, "What are you doing here?"

"Uuumm I... work for Klaus" Tyler answers and Caroline's suspicions grew further.

"Work for him how?" Caroline asks and then turns towards Klaus for explanation.

"Tyler is a hybrid now" Klaus says.

"She knows?" Tyler asks.

"What how? You can.. create more hybrids?" Caroline asks with a raised eyebrow and he nods.

"Young Lockwood has broken his werewolf curse most recently and suffering from the transformation during the full moon. And when I offered the ability to change at will with the added bonus of eternity.. he simply could not refuse" Klaus smirked.

"And what's in it for you?" Caroline asks as she crosses her arms around her chest, but by the look in his eyes, she knows that was a bad move because her breasts are now pushed up slightly, she rolls her eyes at him.

"Knowing that I have the pleasure of helping a fellow wo-"

"Cut the crap" she rolls her eyes and Tyler tenses at the tone Caroline is using with Klaus, expecting him to lash out but he only smirks.

"Sire Bond" he answers.

"And that is?" Caroline asks.

"A bond between me and the hybrids I create, loyalty" Klaus says.

"Why do you need them?" Caroline asks.

"Uuumm guys" Tyler grabs the attention "I would hate to break this but I come with news".

"What is it, Lockwood?" Klaus asks and Tyler side glances Caroline discreetly, asking permission to talk in front of Caroline or maybe gesturing to Klaus to dismiss her but Klaus gestures for him to talk.

"Right so.. one of the hybrids has spotted the man you are looking for" Tyler said.

"Where?" Klaus asks and Caroline sees his body tense.

"Here. In Mystic Falls" Tyler says and Klaus looks away, Caroline tries to read between the lines to understand who _he_ is.

"He kind of left you a sign" Tyler says.

"Left me a sign?" Klaus repeats.

"He killed Sam and hung him up in a cross" he throws a picture at him, Caroline's eyes widen as she spots the picture in Klaus's hands. A man's dead bloody body was hung up in a cross and then she remembers a familiar scene.

Images of Nik, bloody and hurt, tied up flashes her eyes and she looks up at Nik to see he is too remembering with an angry look in his eyes. She places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze, he looks up at her and finds comfort in her gaze and reassuring smile, just like a thousand years ago after Mikael's beatings.

"Is that all?" Klaus asks.

"No. We found a witch" Tyler says.

"What do I want with a witch?" Klaus asks.

"She asked for you and she kinda doesn't take no for an answer. Blonde, blue eyes, late twenties, early thirties my guess is." Tyler says.

"Bring her to me" Klaus said.

"Why?" Caroline and Tyler ask simultaneously.

"I would need to meet this witch, we shall see if she is a threat to us and our children and if so I'll kill her" Klaus answered simply.

" _Our_ children?" Tyler asked "As in you and Caroline? How is.. that possible".

"I suggest you keep to your own business, mate" Klaus warned.

"It's actually a long story, how about I fill you in over a drink?" Caroline raised an eyebrow sending a glare to Klaus _rude much?_

 _Very much so, yes._

"I could use a drink, but I am still on duty. Maybe later?" Tyler suggests.

"Sure. I'll see you around" Caroline says and Tyler waves them goodbye.

"Mikael is back" Caroline states still in shock as Tyler leaves the house. Klaus has a distant look in his eyes and she walks over to him, she cups his face with her hands "Look at me" he doesn't respond.

"Nik please, look at me" he meets her gaze and she touches his lips with hers. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay".

He looks at her and nods then looks away, taking out his phone, he picked up after two rings "Elijah, Mikael's back, call Rebekah, she would want to pack a few things".

"What? Why?" Caroline's brows furrow, why would she need to pack, they aren't going anywhere.

 _"I will."_ Caroline heard Elijah end the call and she turned to Klaus for an explanation. Why would they move? There is six of them and one of him, the odds are in their favor. Mystic Falls is her home, her friends are here, her mom is here, her _life_ is here.

"We are leaving, preferably fast" Klaus said.

"We are not leaving" Caroline stopped him.

"Caroline this is not up for discussions, Mikael is here, he is trying to kill us, we need to _leave_ " he hissed.

"No. We need to stay and fight him" Caroline insisted.

"We cannot defeat him, Caroline. Mikael took centuries learning every technique to kill us with creativity. The Hybrid army is no where near ready. It is not safe for us to stay, not you, not me, not my siblings and not our children. It is highly dangerous, and if we have our memories, who's to say Mikael does not? He will come for our family" Klaus argued.

"All the more reason to fight him. Klaus we can't spend an eternity running, that's not how I want my children to grow up. I want to see them go to preschool, make friends, find love, prom, graduation..." she trailed off as she listed the many things she wished for her kids.

His eyes turned wide and she was suddenly concerned, "Wh- what is it?" she asks hesitantly and he starts running up the stairs and she follows in worry. "The children are awake" he says.

"But they always cry when they wake up. I don't hear any crying" she says as she tries to keep up with his pace, feeling worried when he mentioned their children. Since their birth, every time they wake up, they awake crying and Caroline and Klaus would need to go the room and call them down.

"I can hear the change in their breathing, they are awake. And that's what worries me" Klaus says as they reach the door of their children's bedroom. He opens the door and stops dead in his tracks as he sees what is in the room.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 _"I will"_ Elijah ends the call and turns back to his tea and takes a sip. So Mikael has come to Mystic Falls, Niklaus is probably arranging their depart at the moment. Elijah turn to the person in front of him, sipping from her coffee.

"Katerina" he says her name with a purr that sounds so sinful when he says it.

"Elijah" she acknowledges trying to ignore the flutter of that dead thing in the left side of her chest, what is it called again? Whatever it is she doesn't have it.

"What is it you wish for this time, Katerina?" Elijah asks.

"Straight to the point, family issues at home?" Katherine teases.

"I'm not in the mood for your games anymore, Katerina, so if you have nothing important to say-" Elijah starts to get up but she stops him.

"No, Elijah wait" he sits back down and gestures for her to speak, "I- can't tell you" she says.

He sighs and gets ready to get up again but she holds his arm and he mentally curses himself for being affected by her touches, still. No matter how many times she double crosses him when he only tried to help, how many times she 'screws him over' so to speak, how many times she breaks his heart, that he hates to acknowledge is there but is beating for her, he still feels every bit of emotion for her as he did when she was human.

"If you don't want to tell me-"

"It's not that I don't want to, I can't" she retorts.

"What do you mean you can't?" Elijah asks and she lowers her eyes, "You can't tell me why you can't tell me either?"

"Elijah" she starts with a pleasing tone and he has to avert his eyes from her, because he might not control himself and take her in his arms.

"Katerina, what do you want from me?" Elijah asks finally.

"I'm trying to warn you" Katherine says with frustration.

"Warn me? From what?" Elijah asks.

"I can't tell you" she almost screams in her frustration. Elijah sighs in annoyance, before he stops and looks up to her as a slight realization strikes him.

"Katerina" she looks up at him, "Have you been compelled?" he asks.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that" Katherine says but her face tells him otherwise and his mind races as the possibilities of what she was compelled to do runs through his head.

"Alright, hypothetically speaking, if you had been compelled, and you were most probably compelled to not say the name of the Original who compelled you" Elijah starts and looks at her for a sign.

"Hypothetically speaking yes" Katherine says.

"Did he or she compel you not to tell me the names of the Originals who have _not_ compelled you recently" she opens her mouths to say something and closes it with realization, he said and she quotes 'You cannot tell anyone that I compelled you', nope nothing about telling him the names of the siblings who hadn't compelled her.

"There is your loophole" Elijah says, "Katerina, has Niklaus compelled you recently?"

"No" his heart relaxes a little because it wasn't Niklaus but then he returns serious, "Kol?"

"No"

"Rebekah?"

"No" he twitches and stiffens as he asks "Was it Mikael?"

"No" he sighs in relief, Mikael has not reached his Katerina, good. He feels relaxed that she hasn't met that man but then his brows furrow, "Finn?"

She doesn't say anything and he understands, what did Finn compel her to do? How did Finn know about her? And what is Finn planning?

"I am guessing you cannot tell me what he compelled you to do?" Elijah guesses.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that" she repeats, "But hypothetically speaking, he didn't say anything about not _showing_ you" she says and he understands her. Vampires have the ability to get inside someone's mind and show them what they wish for them to see.

Katherine comes closer to him as she leans on the table and he does the same, this is the least chivalrous position he has sat in but he tries to focus more on Katerina and she closes her eyes as she gets inside his mind.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Caroline entered mere seconds after him and her mouth hung open as she saw the children's toys floating in the air, swirling around the children in a circle. Literally all of the toys they bought the kids were floating in the air circling the children's beds.

They break out of their trance and run to hold their children and all the toys fall down as they took them in their arms. Klaus took Henry and Artemis at once while Caroline took Ethan, she sat down at the couch and pulled Ethan to her lap as Klaus moved to sit next to her and let Artemis lean on both of them as Henry was on his left arm.

"You know what this means?" Caroline asked, even though she was sure he knows as well. He nods confirming her suspicions. "But why does their magic appear now? Bonnie didn't even know she was a witch before she turned sixteen. How come their power is showing up?"

"My mother was a powerful witch, one of the most powerful and original lines of witches, and their power must be in it's superiority because of their union in order to achieve the same goal" Klaus reasoned.

"So in the past week, all those times I found a toy with them when I was _sure_ that I put the toy away and thought Kol gave it back to them.." she started wondering.

"They most probably had levitated their toys back to them" Klaus nodded, thinking of the possibility.

Caroline kissed the top of Ethan's head and then looked at Klaus, "We can't leave. We have to fight him, for our children and for us" she said and he nodded. He would never admit it but she was right, he cannot run in cower from Mikael, he has spent a thousand years doing just that. But now he has more to worry about, something to fight for.

He is a hybrid now, he _can_ beat Mikael.. He will need to.. for them.

"Brother" they look up to see Kol in the doorway "That is not the least of our worries. Sage is here, she implied that she has not seen Finn since he was daggered".

"But he said- " Klaus stops as the realization strikes, well Finn was always a two faced, sneaky son of a-

"So he lied? Why would he lie about where he was going?" Caroline asks.

"That's what I will find out" Klaus says "Where is she?"

"In the basement, broken neck, should wake up in a few more minutes" Kol said.

"Good. I will see what she knows, keep her there 'til we figure out what Finn is planning" Klaus says.

"We already know what he is planning. Demolishing us. He always hated what we have become, he will be trying to destroy us all. The only question is how" Kol said.

"I will dagger him for the next millennia for his betrayal. Right after I rip every piece of him to shreds" Klaus said.

"Your threats are not as intimidating when your child is spitting at your shirt" Kol says and Klaus growls before Caroline throws in a "I think it's cute".

"Described as 'cute' for threatening to end your brother? Oh how the mighty have fallen" Kol says with a roll of his eyes and Caroline throws a pillow that was near her at him, which hits his head but only because he allowed it.

"Maybe I can see if Bonnie can figure it out, I'm going to the boarding house later" Caroline said.

"You're what?" Klaus asked in disbelief, she was going out in a time like this? When his brother has betrayed him and his father in Mystic Falls? I think not.

"Nik, I already told you I was going to visit my friends. We talked about this" Caroline says remembering perfectly clear that she told him she wants to see Bonnie and Elena, the former more than the latter, she remembers because he made a fuss over it saying stuff like 'It's too dangerous' or 'trap' until she wore him down, not that she wouldn't have gone if he wouldn't 'accept it' because she would but going with him not totally pissed at her is preferable.

"That was before Mikael showed up and now Finn.." Klaus started off.

"He is right Caroline. My father is not the man he once was to you. He may have been 'nice' to you but he has a dark side, he has become worse if that is possible. He will not hesitate to hurt you" Kol said backing up his brother and Klaus looks shocked for a moment because he and Kol never agree on anything, but he quickly turns back to normal.

"I know-"

"No you don't" Kol interrupted her "He is ruthless, manipulative, psychotic murderer and that was only amplified as a vampire and-"

"I know, Kol" Caroline hisses with irritation and both men look at her with shock, she always speaks with a soft tone, it was unusual to hear bitterness in her voice. Klaus sees the corner of her right eye sparkle before she turns away to kiss Ethan's head to hide from him.

"Caroline, what did he do to you?" Klaus asks as scenarios of Mikael hurting her flashes through his mind and his eyes turn red in anger as he thinks of all possible ways to kill him for ever touching her. Caroline doesn't answer but she seems to have forgotten the mind link and an image of Caroline telling Mikael to 'not hurt him' and he assumed 'him' was reference to himself, then Mikael raising his hand and slapping Caroline with so much force she fell to the ground, leaks from her mind.

His face turns into full blown anger and Caroline realizes moments to late about the mind link and rushes to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Why did you not tell me before?" Klaus growls, ignoring her hand and neither of them notice Kol escaping the room and the conversation.

"It doesn't matter" Caroline rushes to assure but he turns to her with a scowl.

"Yes. It does matters, Caroline. I will kill him for ever harming you. Why did you fail to inform me of his doing?" he asks again and she takes a deep breath.

"Because I knew you would be like this. You would be furious and go after him and he could have killed you" Caroline argues.

"Nice to know how much faith you have in me, and that is not the point, I told you before Caroline I would take a thousand strike before I would let him touch you. I will kill him painfully and extremely slow" Klaus growls in a low threatening voice.

"Nik, please, look at me" she cups his face in her hands and he turns to her so she rushes to assure "Nik, look at me. I'm fine. I'm okay. So please, don't make any irrational decisions, think this through, don't throw yourself in front of him for a fight. You're smarter than him, stronger than him, and you have us. We can win this but we have to play it smart".

"I couldn't have put it better myself" they turn to see Elijah at the door in his suit and grace, he struts into the room with his usual sway and confidence, having heard the last part of Caroline's speech and filled in by Kol of the updates.

"We need to think strategy" Elijah says.

"Really? Because my plan was kill Finn. Kill Mikael. Have someone pick up the laundry.." Klaus trails off and the two roll their eyes.

"You can't dagger him" Caroline says before Elijah could protest, the two looked at her with confused eyes. "What if he wasn't working alone? What if he had an accomplice and they figured out you daggered him? Wouldn't they come for him? And even if not, he could have a backup plan in case he was discovered. Besides it is in our better interest if he thinks we don't suspect him" she explains.

"She is correct" Elijah says trying to hide his shock "You make an excellent argument, Miss Forbes. We need to think of a plan. Which problem will we be dealing with first?"

"Mikael" Klaus simply said and Elijah nodded.

"How do we defeat him? I mean can't you just dagger him?" Caroline questioned, Klaus and Elijah exchange looks for a moment before turning back to her.

"Most likely. But there is a possibility he is immune to it, even still, he could be undaggered" Elijah says.

"Then what?" Caroline asks.

"We could desiccate him, we could have some witches in our inner circles look for a desiccation spell" Klaus offers.

"That could work. But we would need a powerful witch" Elijah said.

"Kol has always had a fascination for witches" Klaus said and Elijah nods.

"I can maybe ask Bonnie?" Caroline suggests.

"Caroline, sweetheart, it is best if you do not go, with Mikael loose and Finn doing who knows what, do you really believe it is the best course of action to leave this establishment?" Klaus argues.

"Nik I can take care of myself. I am going to see them" Caroline argues back and before Klaus throws another retort Elijah interferes with a suggestion "Niklaus. Perhaps Rebekah could accompany Caroline to the Salvatore's house".

"Rebekah is still enraged with me" Klaus said.

"Justifiably so" Rebekah yells while coming to the room.

"Rebekah? Would you mind accompanying Caroline to her visit at the Salvatore house?" Elijah asks with a calm and sweet tone that barely showed the warning behind her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Fine. But I am doing this for Caroline's safety, not because you asked so _nicely_ " she points at Elijah, then turns to Klaus "And certainly not because I have forgiven you, because I haven't".

"I could live with that" Klaus says and Rebekah huffs before her gaze sets on Caroline rocking Ethan and playing with Artemis and she asks "And how is my favorite niece?"

"Levitating their toys" Caroline says with a face between proud mother and a confused parent and Rebekah frowns at that.

"Yes apparently our children are from a powerful line of witches and their powers has showed up in an early age" Klaus said and then looked at the faces of his siblings "But you are not as surprised as I thought you would be. Explain".

"Well, we had our suspicions" Elijah started.

"And when did these suspicions form?" Klaus asks with an almost knowing tone.

"That day we found Rebekah on her bed, white-eyed, where she saw two witches, one fighting against her and another blocking the first witch" Elijah answered.

"And why was I not informed of this?" Klaus asks with an angry growl.

"Niklaus, we had your best intentions at heart" Elijah responded confidently while Rebekah started shaking a little, so little it would have been unnoticeable if they were humans.

"He's right. You were so happy and in love, we thought you deserved happiness before we go throwing problems your way" Rebekah says in one breath and Caroline knows Rebekah is nervous when Klaus walks over to her. When he grabs her arms she winces and Elijah tenses but Klaus only kisses the top of her head and she relaxes.

"Thank you for your concern but next time I wish to be informed of any family issue" Klaus says and Rebekah nods, relaxing in his arms.

"Do you think one of those witches was the one with the children's nightmares?" Caroline asks and the worried glances confirms they have the same hypothesis.

"Perhaps so. I will look for more answers with Kol" Elijah said.

"I will help after I have a talk with Sage, I want to know if she knows something, perhaps Finn once told her of a plan he has to demolish us" Klaus said.

"Then I believe it is a good thing Kol is bleeding her dry of Vervain" Elijah says.

"God I cannot stand that wench. I cannot wait to leave this house, her smell is burning my nostrils" Rebekah snarls.

"We would have to do something about the smell before Finn returns as well" Elijah says.

"Then I believe we have some work to do" Klaus said as Rebekah went to the couch next to Caroline to hold Henry. Klaus walks over to Caroline and kisses her lips softly before they both pull away gently and he walks out with Elijah but still manages to hear Rebekah cooing to Henry that his parents will be _Those Parents_ and Caroline rolls her eyes at her.

"I believe we have someplace to go" Caroline says.

"Fine. But you owe me a shopping trip once this bloody mess is over with" Rebekah says.

"Deal" Caroline laughs as Rebekah runs to get the baby carts as Caroline changes the children's clothes.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

The door opens and Stefan opens the door to find Caroline and another blonde with her, holding the triplets and he smiles at them "Hey Caroline. Hey I'm Stefan" he takes his hand out to her to shake and she hands him her hand expecting him to kiss her knuckles which he does after he realizes that was what she was waiting for and Caroline didn't miss the way his lips lingered at Rebekah's knuckles or the way his eyes never wavered from her.

"Rebekah. Charmed, I'm sure" she says with confidence and a smile that confuses Caroline.

"Undoubtedly" Stefan agrees with a flirtatious grin and a teasing tone and she swears if vampires could blush Rebekah would be deep red, even with her earlier attitude. Uuumm what the hell is going on?

"Oh no. An accent. That's not good" she hears Damon's voice come from inside as a groan and then the sound of a hand hitting the back of someone's head and then Damon says "Ow".

"Well come in" Stefan says and as soon as he opens the door Bonnie and Elena jump in and yell "Surprise". The whole place is decorated with pink and blue and a It's a boy, It's a girl balloons.

She chuckles happily, "Oh my god, you guys. I'm touched" she replies happily as her smile grows from ear to ear.

"Oh we just never got to see you after labor and stuff and we wanted to show you a good time" Bonnie says.

"And drinks" Damon says as he tips his glass up at her and she rolls her eyes. "And who is your sexy friend?"

"Rebekah and you're not my type" Rebekah says.

"Oh a woman who knows what she wants. I like it" he winks and Rebekah rolls her eyes but Caroline could see the tip of her lips quirk up.

"It's nice to meet you Rebekah" Bonnie says and Caroline could not be happier. They are _trying_ , which is good enough for her for now.

"That shouldn't take too long to change" Rebekah jokes but the only ones who laugh are Caroline and Damon, while Bonnie chuckles nervously.

"A drink for the lady?" Damon offers Rebekah and she takes it, after sipping she looks back at Damon with a teasing grin "Bourbon? Like I said, you're not my type".

"Oh, feisty, funny, I like her" Damon chuckles.

"Scotch" she says dismissively and Stefan pours her a drink from another bottle and the two's eyes lock for a moment before they both turn away.

"Okay what did you have planned for us today?" Caroline asks.

"Movies and food, presents and a game of monopoly, we know how much you loved this game as a kid" Elena says enthusiastically.

"Because I always win"Caroline says confidently.

"Oh are you sure? We haven't played this game in a while. Maybe you lost your touch?" Bonnie says teasingly, with the hint of a challenge in her tone and you know what happens when someone challenges Caroline Forbes.

"You're on. I will kick your monopoly ass right into bankruptcy" Caroline says and they chuckle.

"OK but first, girl how are you, we haven't seen you in awhile? How are the kids?" Bonnie asks as they settle on the couch, Caroline sitting between Bonnie and Rebekah with Elena on the couch oppose to them with Damon and Stefan sitting on the one chair couch that was between the two couches.

"Amazing. So much has happened and oh my god you won't believe it, they are so adorable" Caroline says as she takes Henry out of his cart to show her point.

"Oh my god he is so cute" Bonnie says "Can I hold him?"

"Sure" Caroline hands Bonnie Henry carefully, and Bonnie takes him in her arms as she rocks him.

"He is adorable with his baby blue eyes" Elena joins but she doesn't look like she is the most truthful in her words.

"I know" Caroline says proudly, looking fondly at her children as Rebekah picked up Artemis, Rebekah has always had something for Artemis and Caroline supposed it was because of her feminist side, probably because she has lived a thousand years as one of the most powerful beings on earth and still being looked at as a woman instead of a person, she understands, Caroline couldn't have lived through _those_ years.

But she knew Rebekah loved all of her niece and nephews equally.

She already knows her children will grow up to be spoiled with all the attention her aunt and uncles will throw at them, and that's not even close to Nik. He always used to being her expensive presents and romantic drawings and she could only picture him with all the gifts he will give their children, they are not even a month old and he already has each of them a crown necklace.

Those three necklaces could most probably buy her mom's house.

She could already picture how they would end up as teenagers, Artemis would go in the house _"Daddy? Can you kill this guy at school for me?"_ she would say and he would flash out with a _"Yep I'm on it"_. She rolls her eyes at her own imagination, which to think about, not far from the most likely.

"And how are you doing Care?" Bonnie asks as she plays with Henry and Caroline picks Ethan up.

"I was a little overwhelmed at first, I mean I was a vampire and suddenly I was pregnant and I didn't even have the 9 months prepare I had three days and everything was moving so fast and I'm on the verge of breaking down everyday but I love it and I'm happy" Caroline answers truthfully.

Rebekah looks at Caroline an hides an eye roll, Caroline and Nik are too much alike for their own good. She remembers having to calm Caroline down a few times over the past two weeks or so. Caroline Forbes was nothing if not a planner, and a mother was something she has not planned for.

She also remembers Nik breaking the library door a few times as he rushes in when Elijah and Rebekah where reading, pacing and murmuring something along the lines of "Elijah, I can't do it, I can't be a father" and Elijah would have to calm him down. Multiple times.

But at the end of the day, they both love their children dearly, and would do anything for them. They would be great parents.

"Klaus makes you happy?" Elena asks, failing to hide the disbelief in her eyes and Stefan and Bonnie send her each a glare to hide her disgust with Klaus for Caroline.

"Yes. He does" Caroline smiles to herself, not noticing the bitterness in Elena's tone.

"You got laid good, didn't you?" Damon smirks as Caroline blushes, confirming his suspicion. Bonnie rolls her eyes as Stefan sends a glare at Damon.

"Damon" Elena shrieks in disgust as the image strolls into her mind of Klaus and Caroline.

"It was a simple question" Damon defends himself with a teasing smirk.

"Which I will not be answering" Caroline says.

"You don't have to. I got my answer" Damon smirks and she blushes.

"Caroline? Is that a ring?" Bonnie asks, having just now realizing the huge rock on Caroline's finger. Caroline looks down at her hand and nods "I told you we were engaged before I came back to the present" Caroline says and Bonnie nods in realization and remembers their conversation.

"You're what? You're seriously engaged to him?" Elena spits out before she could control herself and the air turns stiff suddenly, "Caroline you don't have to do this. We can help you raise your children, there's me, Bonnie, Stefan and your mom. You don't have to stay with him".

"I don't _have_ to stay with him, I _want_ to stay with him" Caroline says growing agitated at the brunette's behavior towards her fiance. Haven't she heard of 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all'?

"No you really don't, Care" Elena says and Rebekah has to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I really do, Elena" Caroline says and Elena looks shocked, if not hurt, at her statement.

"Caroline he is evil, he killed me, and now he is using me as a human blood bag for his hybrid army" Elena says and Caroline stops herself from looking shocked, she hadn't know Elena's blood was the way to make Hybrids. She will kick his ass for not telling her later and will convince him to stop doing that, but for now she doesn't need them to know that she doesn't know, but Elena catches her eye.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" she almost smirks "Of course, he didn't".

"Oh and I suppose my brother is the only vampire in the world with no morals?" Rebekah asks "Because your _boyfriends_ here are the poster vampires for good morals" she insists on the word boyfriendS referring to her two Salvatore lapdogs to spite her.

"I have ONE boyfriend and Stefan _is_ a better vampire than Klaus ever could be" Elena says.

"But that was not always the case, was it?" Rebekah says smirking as she turns to Stefan with a triumph grin and quirks an eyebrow "Rippah?"

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline look confused between Rebekah and Stefan as Stefan looks away from them. Caroline heard Klaus call him Ripper too, but she knew Stefan wasn't always on the bunny diet, he told her that when she first turned. He was helping her adjust to her new diet and controlling her inner urge to feed, he said he had a dark past but as far as she knew he didn't tell Elena this, probably because she wouldn't understand how thrilling it is to drink someone dry.

"That was a long time ago. I'm not that person anymore" Stefan says.

"We both know that is not true. Rippah" she purrs the words out and Stefan winces. "You always will be the Rippah of Monterrey. The man who terrorized Chicago, day and night... But if you think otherwise, be my guest. Go on prove me wrong. You have a freezer downstairs with exactly 67 blood bags that I know you can sense as well, go on have a drink. Prove to me you are not him anymore, that you can control it".

Stefan doesn't answer but looks away and she smirks "He will always be a part of you".

"I will never be him again, I had my emotions off, I wasn't in my right senses I was a monster, never again" Stefan says determinedly.

"See why don't you try saying that like you actually believe it hm? We both know you never really turned it off. That's why you kept writing the names of the people you killed on a wall, you wanted to remember them, you wanted to punish yourself for what you did... to your brother" she looks at Damon and Stefan looks down, "to your father" she continues "To yourself".

He doesn't answer, just looks out of it. She knows she got it right, 'The Rippah' was a way for him to punish himself for what he did to the people he cared about. She knows because she knows him, she understands him, even if Nik made him forget.

"You were so much more fun in the twenties" Rebekah says finally.

"I don't remember much from the twenties" he says finally.

"There's a shock" Rebekah says as she sits back and crosses her arms then looks at Elena before snarling "He didn't tell you, did he? Of course, he didn't" she repeats Elena's earlier words with a smirk and the doppelganger looked away with a scowl.

"Rebekah can I talk to you for a minute?" Caroline says.

"What for? The Salvatores are vampires and can hear us wherever may we go in this house and will surely repeat every word to the doppelganger and the Bennett witch" Rebekah says and Caroline glares at her, she rolls her eyes and hands Artemis to Stefan as Caroline places Ethan in the cart.

"There' burnt Sage in that room" Bonnie says as she points to the door on their left and Caroline nods with a smile and a quick thanks.

As they entered the room, Rebekah strutting in as Caroline closes the door.

"What are you doing?" Caroline says "Why are you being a bitch to Stefan?"

"I am not being a bitch to Stefan. I was only speaking the truth, I know that, you know that, Stefan knows that, the souls of the lost humans from Chicago know that" Caroline rolls her eyes at Rebekah's exaggeration.

"You could be a little nicer. Stefan is trying to be a better vampire" Caroline says.

"What for? We are vampires, we are suppose to be bad" Rebekah says.

"Come on, Beks, tell me what this is really about" Caroline says and Rebekah sighs. Rebekah takes her purse and takes out a three photos, Caroline takes them in her hand and flips through the pictures, one was of Stefan and Nik bro-hugging and taking shots, one with Rebekah, Nik and Stefan all in a bar, sitting at a table, drinks in front of them and all.

And the third was of Rebekah and Stefan, Rebekah had short curly hair, was wearing a white backless gorgeous dress, Stefan in a black suit. His arm was wrapped around Rebekah's waist and looking at her lovingly, like he looks at Elena now, if not more, as Rebekah looks up at him with a warm smile and brushing her nose against his cheek as she was probably gonna kiss his cheek.

The three photos look old and all are at a bar. She looks up at Rebekah who sighs before explaining "This was taken in the nineteen twenties. When Stefan and I used to date. We had just escaped New Orleans after my father found us and we went to Chicago. Stefan and I fell in love and he and Nik were as brothers, but Mikael found us again.

I was going to run away with Stefan, we both agreed to that but Nik saw that as me leaving him. So he compelled Stefan to forget him and daggered me for the next century. Seeing him with someone else, the doppelganger no less, when it was only two weeks for me since our separation... it's hard" Rebekah says.

"I'm sorry Nik is an ass" Caroline says and Rebekah chuckles slightly.

"It's not your fault, it's his default settings" Rebekah says and Caroline chuckles.

"Look I know it's hard seeing the person you love with someone else and I don't even pretend to know how that feels but" Caroline starts "Acting like this isn't the answer. Think of it this way, this your chance to start over. We aren't running anymore, we can stay here, this could be your second chance and if you and Stefan are destined to be together, you will be".

"When did you get so wise?" Rebekah asks finally, cracking a smile.

"Well one of us has to be" Caroline said and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Can I still be a bitch to the wench?" Rebekah asks.

"You're not really asking me are you?" Caroline says and Rebekah pops the p on the "Nope" as she opens the door and walks out and Caroline rolls her eyes before following her, after putting the pictures back into Rebekah's purse.

"Hey Caroline, come see this" Caroline hears Rebekah's voice as she comes into the room and she looks up to see Bonnie's Grimoire floating in the air and then hearing a "it wasn't me" from Bonnie.

"They're levitating books now?" Caroline almost shrieks as she runs to her children's side.

"Well at least they care about their education" Damon jokes and she sends him a glare as the Grimoire falls onto Rebekah's lap.

"Since when are they witches?" Stefan asks.

"Since last week apparently" Caroline says "I found out this morning when I saw them levitating their toys".

"How is that possible?" Bonnie asks.

"There grandmother was a witch and so was Nik before he turned, he never practiced but it was there.. Also her mom is one of the most powerful witches, I mean she created the first vampire right? That's what I guess would be the reason why they developed their magic earlier in life" Caroline says.

"But they are vampires" Damon says.

"Part vampires" Caroline corrects "I think it's because they were _born_ part vampires, they were not created, they didn't turn".

"This is Ayana's Grimoire" Rebekah says cutting them off as she flips through the pages of the Grimoire in her lap "I know this, I've flipped through it many times to know for sure".

"No this is my ancestor's- Wait you knew my ancestors?" Bonnie asks and Rebekah snorts.

"Knew them? Ayana was practically my mentor since mother refused to teach me magic and my godmother, I believe that is the term in the modern days, and many of my friends were Bennett witches" Rebekah says and Bonnie's look softens as she looks at Rebekah.

"You were a witch?" Bonnie asks and Rebekah nods.

"I was, though my parents never allowed any of us to practice magic, I went to your ancestor for help, she was close friends with my mother" Rebekah says with a final tone, her voice clearly stating that that is the end of their conversation at that topic.

"Okay how about we get the presents now?" Damon suggests after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah sure" Elena agrees and they all get up to get their presents.

"Oh guys, you didn't have to-" Caroline starts but Bonnie cuts her off, "Now now Caroline, let's not give the 'you didn't have to do that' bullshit, because we know you love presents" she says teasingly and Caroline chuckles.

"You're right I do" Caroline agrees.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

A persistent door knocker knocks repeatedly on the the Mikaelson Mansion's door and Elijah rushes annoyed to answer the door, he opens it with an enraged expression, who dares interrupt him at this time?

Kol and Niklaus were busy questioning Finn's lover for answers to what Finn is planning, they hope he might have mentioned something to her when they were together last.

Rebekah and Caroline took the children and are at the Salvatore's house, personally he believes Caroline should stay away from those bunch for their hate of his family and Niklaus, they might result to harming her to get to Niklaus and he will not let that happen.

His mind wasn't functioning as properly as it should after what Katerina showed him, he had not told Niklaus of the recent turn of events for he wanted more answers himself. He will be surely upset when he receives the news, he will deal with his anger tantrum when it is time.

He looks at the person in front of him and his eyes narrow, a woman, late twenties or early thirties he supposes, blonde hair, blue eyes and a familiar smile, she resembles his dear sister very much.

"Who are you?" he asks instantly.

"I'm your sister Freya , and I am here to help"

* * *

 **Well that was a long chapter hmm.**

 **I thought I could fit more progress into this chapter oh well, let's just put this as part 1 and I'll start writing the next chap over there.**

 **Love you ;)**

 **Oh again thanks for everyone who followed, faved or reviewed and everyone who participated in the Klaroline corner.**

 **.**

 **Okay here are my Klaroline stories:**

 ***** Songbird by Scarletborn

 ***** The Neighborhood by nurseholliday

 ***** Everybody Talks by MarvelousKatie

 ***** Sharing Oxygen by Angelikah

 ***** These Hands by Angelikah

 ***** Extra Credit by Angelikah

 ***** Easy Love by TheOneTrueBear

 ***** Stand By Me by Sweet Little Darling

 ***** Political Persuasion by Sophia Chase

 ***** Royal Decisions by these dreams go on

 **.**

 **Responding to reviews**

 **Guest #1:** Original vampire. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest #2:** Thanks you, I checked out your suggestions and thanks for reviewing.

 **michellexu1907:** Oh you have just made my day, I'm glad you like the story and thank you. Oh and thanks for reviewing.

 **J. L. Walmsley:** Yeah, I spend everyday reading Klaroline ff, while eating, in class, at three am in my bed, just don't tell my parents lol.

So yeah I read Klaroline ff as often as I can but some stories have just never crossed my path and sometimes there is those stories that don't have that much of an interesting summary but the klaroline story would be so amazing and maybe there is other like me. That's why I created that corner.

Oh and thanks for the authors you suggested, I had a lot of fun reading those. Thanks for reviewing too.

 **klaroline1920:** Well first off thanks for your suggestions, truly appreciated, and I am happy you suggested them. And yes there wasn't much progress in that chapter and neither had this, that's why I am starting the next chap asap.

It's because I have like these things I want to do in my head and I just start writing and then I am at 10k words and that's currently my personal chapter limit. And so I will try to move things along but I am always afraid that I am updating too much and things are happening quickly and the story might end sooner which is something I don't want because I love writing this too damn much.

And the whole Klaus losing his memories of his father was because the only reason Mikael sent him and Elijah to that trip was because he thought Klaus was getting too close to Caroline, so if he doesn't remember her, then he doesn't remember that trip and that means he never found out about his werewolf side.

See I tried to keep the history the same as TVD for now, because like I said Caroline will time travel again to 1112 which will be pretty soon I don't want to spoil anything so skip this line if you don't want to know when she will travel... Okay you gone? I would say two or maybe three chaps at tops.

Okay come back. So like I said in this chap. they are taking down one enemy at a time. And I am happy you are still loving this story, thanks for reviewing and I'll see you in the next chap.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Well Finn was always a selfish character so if he isn't happy being a vampire then he won't hesitate to kill his siblings for being vampires too. I tried to keep Finn in character. And Sage is just a side character, for now. So Caroline's friends are trying and yes yes Elena is still a bitch to Caroline about Klaus, Bonnie and Stefan are more understanding and Damon just really doesn't care unless he hurts Elena.

And yes I hated that no one ever gave a damn about Caroline and if they did it was because Elena would be upset if Caroline died. And Caroline is like 'oh okay' *she says trying to keep the hurt out of her tone and keeping her tears inside* and I guess that's why I relate to her so much. I never show that I am hurt and upset and with every fight I either make up or get the hell over it.

And I kinda care what my friends think of me, so that to. But while writing this story I think I am changing as well. I feel like I am different and I like it so character growth I guess which is what I want for Caroline.

Yes one of the two witches is Esther and the other witch we will meet her in the next chapter so be patient. Thanks for reviewing and I'll see you in the next chap.

 **Ashleighxx:** Thanks, I am glad you liked it and don't worry cards will be on of their 'things' because when I thought of it I just loved the idea and was like 'yeah I should do that more often'.

Like I said other witch will appear in the next chapter so patience and thanks for reviewing.

Thanks as well for participating and your suggestions I loved the stories and I hope you read my suggestions.

And I'll see you in the next chap.

 **remeyqueen74:** Well I updated and thanks for reviewing, I'll see you in the next chap.


	20. Revealations

**Hey guys thanks for everyone who followed, faved and reviewed, love you all.**

 **Sorry this chapter is late.. well _later_ than usual but I was dealing with some issues with my friends, silly fights and all and don't even get me started on homework, I swear to god, why does every teacher think that we only learn his class like I'm over here I have to hand in a book report by Monday, thirty something questions in math, four English book reports by this semester and history *disgusted eye roll***

 **And every teacher is like 'it is just homework'. Assholes.**

 **Here's the chapter, idk what to say other than that lol**

* * *

"Here we go" Bonnie says as she and Elena sit at one couch in front of Caroline and they hand her a scrapbook which she takes eagerly with a gasp of shock and enthusiasm, she flips through the pages taking in every picture, the first being the one from the first day of preschool where she met Elena and Bonnie, Elena with her ponytail, Bonnie with her Hello Kitty shirt that she wore like nine days a week, and her with paint covering her face.

She remembers that day, the teacher clearly instructed not to touch the paint but being her usual curious self and the fact that she _forbade_ her from using paint, made her want to open the boxes even more and started printing fingers and hands on the walls discreetly before she caught her and called her mom.. in her defense the paint was beautifully purple and it smelled like grapefruit, of course she would want to use it.

Then a few pictures of them throughout preschool, like the day she pretended to be sick because she didn't want to play that game Tyler suggested to play and pretended to have a fever so that the teacher would give her the juice box before lunch, which she did, but then at lunch she saw all the other kids having juice boxes when she didn't so she sneaked into the kitchen and took another one.

Elementary school, third grade when they started hanging out with Matt more often and their birthday parties. Middle school and her braces faze, the first time they waxed their legs at Caroline's house because her mother was never home and they actually didn't tell their mothers because if they knew, they wouldn't have approved because they wanted them to be ten years old 'til high school.

First day of high school, freshmen year, sixteenth birthdays, the girls in their cheerleaders uniforms and Matt and Tyler in their football jerseys, making up wishlists at Elena's, Matt and Elena, Tyler and Vicki, all the pictures they ever took, up until Elena's parents' funeral and then all this vampires and witch stuff happened.

It seems like forever ago that they didn't know about all this, when they didn't have vampire issues to deal with. She looks up and she sees Bonnie and Elena with tears swilling up in the corner of their eyes, much like she is right now as all the memories flooding through their minds.

"Yup I'm gonna need some tissues" Caroline says and Elena chuckles as Bonnie hands her a box of tissues. She wipes her eyes and blows her nose then hugs the two, "Thank you, you guys, this is wonderful, I love it. I love you".

"We love you too, Care" Bonnie mutters as they break away and Stefan steps forward after giving them a moment and he hands her a wrapped book, she opens it eagerly to reveal a diary, journal.

"You know vampires can't have children and I just thought, well hoped, you would want to capture your feelings on paper for being the luckiest vampire alive, plus when you live forever you would want to document things so you wouldn't forget anything" Stefan says.

"Thank you Stefan, I will write in it daily" Caroline said.

"Oh great now there are more of them" Damon rolled his eyes and everyone glared at him.

"Thank you guys, I love these" Caroline said.

"Hold your horses, Blondie, we ain't done yet. I have one for you too" Damon says.

"Really? You?" Caroline questions in disbelief.

"Don't act so surprised. I got you this" he hands her a wrapped present box, she tares the wrappers apart and opens the box and is met with a bunch of baby stuff, bottles, sippy cups with an 'Approved by Uncle Damon' stamp, baby clothes, one with an 'I had boobs for breakfast', 'Party, my crib, 2 AM, bring a bottle', 'Lock up your daughters', 'All my dad wanted was a blowjob', 'All mom wanted was a back rub' and a triplet clothes one with a 'I was planned' one with 'I wasn't' and 'Me neither'.

Oh god Damon, she feels the urge to shriek at him for an inappropriate gift but who is she kidding? He is _Damon._ Inappropriate is his middle name. But oh no, that's not the only thing, he got her two or three pairs of sexy lingerie. Well to be fair she did like them and then there was a vibrator in the box.

"Damon, what is this?" Caroline shrieks.

"A vibrator for when your baby daddy is busy" she throws the pillow at him and he dodges, "Or if you two are in to that stuff then-" he dodges another pillow as the rest start laughing.

"God, you are unbelievable" Caroline rolls her eyes and from the corner she sees a quick flash of hurt pass his eyes before he hides it and turns it to his usual smirking self. No, no, don't do it, Caroline, no, don't you dare- "Thank you" -thank him, mental face palm.

"Really Damon thank you for this" Caroline repeats and she sees a small sincere smile cross his features.

"Well this is all so bloody touching, I'm going to get a drink" Rebekah says as she stands up.

"I'll come with" Stefan says, earning a suspicious eye from Elena which he shrugs off as he follows Rebekah to the kitchen.

"So movies?" Caroline asks grabbing their attention again.

"Oh yeah we have your favorite movies here, we can watch anything you want" Elena says.

Meanwhile at the kitchen..

"I'm feeling wine" Rebekah says as she takes a bottle of wine and some glasses.

"Okay how do you know?" Stefan asks seriously.

"An inner feeling that tells me what I want" Rebekah responds sarcastically, fully knowing he was not asking about her choice of drinks.

"No not that, how do you know about all that stuff? The wall and the ripper?" Stefan asks.

"You were hardly kept you presence unnoticed" Rebekah responds.

"But that stuff was personal, you couldn't have known-"

"I might have been to Chicago in the twenties" Rebekah shrugs, hoping he would take her answer.

"Did we meet?" Stefan asks.

"We could have shared a dance or two" Rebekah responds dismissively, oh they shared more than _a_ dance, they were practically every night at Gloria's. Oh those were the times.

"Then why don't I re-" he stops in his sentence "Did- did you compel me?"

She puts the glass at the counter with an angry huff at his accusation as she turns away from him, how dare he think so low of her? _HER_.

"It, it wasn't you?" Stefan asks with little hesitation and guilt.

"No, why would I do that? Why would I care if a baby vampire remembers me or not? What is my use of you?" she bites back.

"I didn't mean-"

"Then what is it that you meant?" Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"I just meant that maybe if you knew why I lost my memories you could help me remember" Stefan says.

"Why?" she asks surprised "Why would you want to remember?"

"Because I hate not knowing what happened, I mean I have a pretty good idea about what happened but I hate that part of my memory is missing" Stefan says.

"Sorry, can't help you there" Rebekah says after a moment and his face falls as he nods saddened. She sighs "Ask Nik, he might know something".

She says finally as she walks out of the kitchen with the bottle of wine.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Morning sleepy head" Kol said with a sadist smile as Sage moved her head from side to side, realizing that her pillow was not under her head, come to think about it, she wasn't laying in her bed, and why is she hearing Kol's voice?

Then she remembers what happened earlier and she scowls "Did you _really_ have to break my neck? It hurts like a bitch when I wake up"

"I did not _have_ to but I really wanted to" Kol smirked.

"Oh be quiet, a broken neck will be the least of your concerns today, won't it brother?" Klaus smirks.

"What do you want Klaus?" she asks.

"I want many things, none of which you can provide so I will settle with this: Tell me what Finn is planning" Klaus says.

"I don't know" Sage says. Kol from the side opens a blood bag and Sage's features change.

"You look a little tired, maybe hungry? Quite unwell, wouldn't you say she looks unwell brother?"

"Yes, very much so, brother" Kol says and smirks "Now here is the fun part".

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"I do not know who you are, but you have ten seconds to explain yourself or I will personal hand you your heart on a gold plate" Elijah says to the woman at his door, pretending to be his sister, how ludicrous is that? He has one sister and he was most certain he could recognize her anywhere. And this woman was not her. He stared at her with wide eyes.

He remembers his brother, Finn, telling him stories of his sister Freya, before she died, key word being 'died'. He did have a sister, she died long before he was born and that was it.

"Oh Elijah, deadly as ever" she coos.

"Spoken like you actually know me" Elijah scoffs.

"But I do. I met you. New Orleans, 1915, I was there at the gala you threw, seems like you always enjoyed throwing a good party every now and then" Freya said.

"And you expect me to believe that? You are not a vampire, I can hear your heartbeat as humanly as possible, you can't" Elijah said.

"I can. And I can explain to you everything, if you let me in" Freya says.

He contemplates for a long time before sighing and opening the door slightly, allowing her to enter but he doesn't offer any word exchange.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions" Freya says.

"And I am sure you will answer" Elijah says.

"Fine. Here is what happened, short version, mother abandoned Aunt Dahlia to marry father, after mother had Finn, she couldn't bear children. So she made a deal with Dahlia, Aunt D would help mother bear more children but there was a price to pay, the first born of mother's bloodline. And that is how mother gave me away for Aunt Dahlia and made up the story of my death".

"Seems oddly unconvincing. Nevertheless, that does not explain how are you still alive" Elijah says calmly, examining her expressions.

"Dahlia was a powerful witch, even more powerful than mother, she made a spell that would keep us alive for a long time, the only trick is we sleep for a hundred years then wake up for one year and then go back to sleep for another bloody century" Freya says then looks up at Elijah's disbelieving eyes. "You don't believe me? This is ridiculous. I am your sister, Elijah _look_ at me".

"A woman claims to be my sister after a thousand years despite mother telling us she died. Do you expect me to believe you?" Elijah asks.

"This is ridiculous, call Finn, he can recognize me" Freya says.

"I am afraid Finn is not here at the moment" Elijah said.

"I know, I know who he is with as I know _you_ know who he is with because of your brunette girlfriend" with that she was sent flying to the wall with Elijah's hand at her throat.

"Tell me what you know" Elijah threatens.

"I know Esther is alive and I know Finn is helping her, and now father is helping her" Freya says "But you know that already, don't you?"

"What is she talking about Elijah?" the two look back and see Klaus and Kol standing at the room with angered and bewildered expressions on their faces respectively. Klaus is enraged while Kol looks confused.

"Katerina showed me today the meeting of mother and Finn with father. They have joined forces" Elijah says.

"And I suppose Katherine told you this out of the goodness of her unselfish heart? Did she ask for her freedom in exchange? Because I will not grant her-"

"She has not asked for anything in return for this information nor does she expect anything" Elijah said annoyed at his younger brother for thinking so little of her.

"Excuse me brothers, but could we take care of one woman at a time?" Kol says with an eye roll. "Sage knows nothing, we dried her of Vervain, compelled her and then compelled her to forget, now all she remembers is that she came here for a reunion with her beloved" Kol says.

"Are you sure we should set her free?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, if anyone can help us with Finn it's her. Why use force when we could simply use persuasion?" Klaus said.

"Because force is much more fun" Kol grumbled.

"Alright, now can we deal with that?" Klaus points to the woman in Elijah's grip and Elijah eases his hold on her throat and she coughs as she composes herself.

"I'm your sister, Freya" she says.

"Freya died" Kol says.

"Mother lied" Freya says "Oh I know you know that is not the worse of Esther, and you Niklaus know all too well of Esther's betrayals".

Klaus looks distant as she says so, yes well, he knew much of Esther's betrayals, he was the very living result of her betrayal to Mikael. Still, that would not mean he believes whomever this girl is, she must be incredibly stupid if she believes they are foolish enough to believe her words.

"Look I know it seems suspicious but-"

"Suspicious is the right word" Kol cuts in.

"I promise you I am here to help, Esther is alive and she is teaming up with father to destroy you all" Freya says "I cannot let that happen, allow me to help you".

Klaus, Kol and Elijah exchange looks and as Freya's expression begins to turn to ease, Klaus flashes with a quick move and now she is chained to a wall in a dungeon.

"Do not bother using your magic. These chains prevent using magic" Klaus says calmly as Elijah and Kol flash after him to the dungeon and Elijah rolls his eyes.

"Was that necessary?" Elijah asks.

"Yes, until we know she is not lying-"

"Which I'm not"

"-She is to stay here, until we know she is not a threat-"

"Which I'm not"

"she will be under our watch" Klaus finished.

"You don't understand. Esther is planning your destruction and all the vampires, including your children. She is channeling dark power, she is working on a spell and it will kill you all if you don't let me help you" Freya says.

"Well I suppose we will find out later, for now I am off" Klaus said.

"Where are you going?" Kol asks as he gestures to the two women in their dungeon. Sage and Freya.

"I have one more person to add to our _lovely_ collection of imprisoned people in our basement" Klaus said and left.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"I'm gonna go get a refill" Caroline says as she gestures to the empty bowl of popcorn in her hand as she gets up and then Damon adds a quick "I'll help" as he gets up after her to the kitchen in the middle of the movie.

When they reach the kitchen she takes a full 360 spin and faces Damon with a scowl "Okay what's your deal?"

"My deal?" Damon repeats as if in disbelief.

"Yeah, why are you being nice to me? You hate me. Why the sudden change of heart? Why act nice to me when we both know you hate me as I hate you" Caroline points out. To give him some credit, he does manage to look hurt by her words.

"So much hate" he comments.

"Justifiably so, don't you think?" Caroline says "Why?"

He sighs "Look Caroline, I know we are not friends and.. when you were human I did some pretty shitty things-"

"You mean compelled, drank, _raped_?" he winces at the bitterness of the last word.

"I know. I was in a bad place and I can't justify what I did because it was uncalled for and you didn't deserve it" Damon says as she crosses her arms around her chest. "When you time traveled, I thought you died and I realized I never actually apologized but I know that it wasn't the best idea to mention it because you were trying to get over it and bringing that up would put you in a more shitty situation and-"

"Damon if you are asking for my forgiveness you _can't_ have it" Caroline bites.

"I know, that's why I am not asking. I plan to earn it. I am sorry for the way I acted Caroline and I don't expect you to forgive me for manning up and apologizing, but I do plan to earn your forgiveness. Even if it takes a century, I will earn it" Damon says.

Caroline keeps quiet, not knowing what to say, still in shock and overwhelmed because of this new input, Damon was apologizing, after how long? She didn't know how to take it. She was surprised and maybe just a little pleased he did, but she wasn't ready to forgive him, not yet, maybe not ever, but knowing he is _trying_ is... enough for now to be civil with him.

"I hope you know I don't plan to make it easy" and like an other Forbes woman she adds sarcasm or teasing to a real tense conversation so the emotional stuff would timer down, it's what they do.

He chuckles slightly "Well good. Nothing worth it is ever is" he says as the two get more popcorn and go back to the rest.

This by no way means they are best friends forever who share secrets and friendship bracelets but.. something else.

"Oh shit, it's getting late. I have to go talk to my mom and come back home. There are some... complications" Caroline says as she gets her sweater and her sleeping children.

"Anything we can help with?" Bonnie asks and before Caroline has time to respond Rebekah answers with a "No thanks" and Caroline nods and says goodbye to all politely after thanking them again for the party and they parted ways as Caroline and Rebekah put the children in their seats and drive off.

They reached the Mystic Falls police department and Caroline parked the car, "Bekah, you know how to drive a car?"

"Of course" Rebekah answered with a confused look.

"Can you drive the kids back home? I need to talk to my mom and I would prefer alone" Caroline said and Rebekah shook her head. "No, you know Nik wouldn't allow that. He specifically said never to leave your side".

"Rebekah I am not helpless and I am just talking to my mom, I promise I will run back home and stay safe, just.. please?" Caroline asks and Rebekah sighs in defeat, Caroline beams and waves her goodbye. As she enters the station she waves every officer she knows, she was always coming to the station after school to wait for her mom when her dad wasn't at home.

She would sit here and wait for her mom to come to the station, take her back home and wait for her dad to come. And then when her dad left, she would just wait here for her mom. She was 'too young' to stay home alone and her mom didn't like it when she went to Elena's or Bonnie's after school without telling her, not that she ever noticed, so when she was thirteen she would sneak in seconds before her mom walked in and the other officers would pretend she has been here for hours, for her.

"Officer Gordon" she waves.

"Hey Caroline, how's it going?" Officer Gordon was the one to keep her company during her time here, she always kept her posted, when her mom would be back and always made her hot chocolate because when she was little she could not stand coffee's taste. She always related to her, left by her mom, always at work dad, she always found comfort in her company.

"Great, how are the kids?" Caroline asks politely.

"Beautiful, Amy just turned six last week" Officer Gordon said.

"That's wonderful. Hey is my mom here?" Caroline asks.

"In her office" she said and Caroline thanked her as she went to her mother's office.

She knocked on the door and entered when she heard the 'come in'.

"Hey mom" she says reluctantly and her mother raises her eyes at the sound of her daughter's voice and she rushes to hug her. "Oh Caroline, I was so worried. I went back to the Salvatore house to check up on you but you weren't there and Damon said he would contact me when they saw you but he didn't call me after that".

Caroline was thrown off with her mother's warm behavior but she decides to take what she can get before it's over, she hugs her back and pulls back when she feels her grip loosen around her.

"Yeah I'm sorry, it's just.. wow, so much has happened since I last saw you" Caroline said and then she went on to explaining what happened since the birth of the children, the babies, Nik, magic, everything.

As she finished the story, she looked up at her mother for any sign but her mother just looks shocked at her and out of it. She looks distant and Caroline waits for her to talk but she doesn't.

"Mom, say something" she says, ever the impatient one.

"What do you want me to say? That I am disappointed? I am not.. not entirely, but Klaus?" Caroline winces at the bitterness of the way his name rolls off her mother's, Damon must have talked about him to her mother, no surprise there.

"Yes, Klaus. As in _my_ Nik" Caroline responds, territorial wasn't just a wolf thing, a mate is most territorial of her mate and Caroline was in no way letting her mother trash talk her mate.

"Your Nik?" she asks in disbelief "Caroline this guy is a sociopath. He isn't the right man for you".

"Mom there is no better man for me because he is the best. Mom, he loves me more than anyone could and he always puts me first, he would never leave me and no relationship is perfect but he wouldn't give me up nor will I, him"

Liz looks at Caroline in shock and Caroline stands in her place, "If you can't respect my decision, it's not necessary. But Nik and I made a deal with my friends and we are in a truce, Nik won't hurt any humans in Mystic Falls".

"What's in it for him?" Liz asks.

"Nothing, he is an indestructible thousand year old hybrid, what could a bunch of baby vampires offer him?" Caroline says bitterly.

"Look Caroline, I can't.. promise you anything but.. I love you and I would hate to lose you. So, unless he shows me any reason not to, I won't judge you two and I will trust in your decision" Liz says with a little defeat to her tone.

"Thanks mom" Caroline says as she hugs her and Liz responds, when they pull back Caroline looks at her mother and she sees that she is looking at her weirdly. "What?"

"He makes you happy, doesn't he? I can see it in your eyes. When me and your father were first together I was much like that, before any of that" Liz says.

"You mean before he abandoned us?" Caroline says.

"Caroline no matter what happened between your father and I, we love each other, and we love you" Liz says.

"Sure mom" Caroline says wanting to close the subject. She hugs her again and they talk more before Caroline excuses herself and kisses her goodbye.

When Caroline leaves the station, she is walking back and ready to flash off but in a second her limps turn heavy, her head aches and everything turns black.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Damon drives and parks his car in a parking lot at Mystic Falls, he gets out of the car and walks to the other man he was supposed to meet. "If it isn't the big bad, daddy hybrid".

"Funny as ever I see, but I am afraid I am not here for pleasantries exchange" Klaus says.

"Then what are you here for? Caroline left to talk to her mother just a few minutes ago" Damon says "Or did you just arrange this so we can get better acquainted? I gotta say I did expect this but I-"

"Shut up" Klaus says and with a flash the two were back at the Mikaelson dungeon with Damon cuffed to the wall next to Sage and Freya.

"Kinky" he comments, he looks at the two other woman in the room "Real kinky. Does blondie not reach your expectations?"

And with that three of his fingers were broken and he screams in surprise and pain and Klaus punches him in his face so that he would shut up as his fingers heal.

"What the hell? I thought we had a truce" Damon says.

"To bloody hell with the truce" Klaus says as he breaks his arm and twists it into the other direction.

"What would Caroline say if she walked in right now?" his leg is next.

"You do not speak her name" Klaus growls and then he notices Kol walking into the dungeon and leaning on the door frame.

"You do not mention her, you do not look at her, you do not think of her" Klaus says and then an idea pops into his brain.

"Is- is this about that? Dude I was with her for a brief time and I-"

His shoulder breaks and he squeaks in pain.

"Oh I know very well, what you did to her" Damon's eyes turn wide as he notices the knowing tone Klaus uses, he know, Caroline told him, oh shit.

"We talked about that, we are dealing with what I did and I know I was wrong-"

Stomach next.

"Oof, we talked about that, we-"

"I thought I told you not to mention her" Klaus said.

"You are upset with him because he was with Caroline before you?" Kol asks and Klaus turns with a growl at him and tells him to shut up and leave.

"Why? Why make a truce if you were planning on doing this?" Damon asks.

"I needed you to trust me enough to meet me in the parking lot alone, not that I would have a problem taking all of your friends down but your friends seem very important to Caroline. You however-"

"Look Klaus, what I did was wrong and out of line but I know that and I am trying to make up for it and-"

"You believe there is anything that you could do that would make up for what you did to her? How about this I'll compel someone to do the same thing to your precious doppelganger and then try to make up for it, you'll see how that works. Better yet I'd dry you of Vervain and compel you to do so yourself" Klaus growled.

"No" Damon shrieked as his other shoulder broke under Klaus' grip.

"You're right, no. I wouldn't because I am a monster but no monster would do that to anyone. I would never be what _you_ are" Klaus growled, then he heard Kol growl from behind him, probably having connected the dots that Damon hurt Caroline in some way and Klaus curses, Kol was never supposed to know any of that but by the look on Kol's face he knows he didn't know _exactly_ what Damon did, only that he hurt Caroline.

"I'll go get my bat" Kol said through clinched teeth as he speeded upstairs and came back down with a baseball bat.

"I want my turn with him" Kol said.

"By all means brother, he isn't going anywhere" Klaus said.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Mother are you sure of this?" Finn asks as he looks at the knocked out blonde girl in front of them.

"Yes" Esther simply says.

"She will not betray him, mother" Finn says.

"We'll see" Esther comments as Caroline shakes in her place, her head raising up as she awakes. She looks at the two blurry figures through laze eyes and growls as her vision clears out and she sees the two clearly.

"Esther? How?" Caroline asks.

"Finn, my son, please leave us" Esther says, Finn looks at Caroline and then back at Esther and nods as he leaves the two alone. Esther busies herself with herbs and Caroline huffs, "Sage?" Caroline guesses and Esther nods.

"How are you alive?" Caroline asks.

"Ever the impatient one" Esther sighs "Much like my son, a match made in heaven" she says sarcastically.

"Answer the question Esther" Caroline says.

"I will answer all your questions Caroline, please, sit at ease" Esther says and Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Alright, have it your way. Ask away, my child" Esther says.

"How are you alive?" Caroline asks.

"Before my death, it snatched my attention that I was perhaps a little too odious to my son-"

"A little?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And I realized it was too late to make amends with Niklaus after I blocked his beast side-"

"Ya think?" Caroline bites with a growl.

"You asked for answers, the least you could do is not interrupt me, hm?" Caroline glares quietly at Esther, "Good. So I had a spell cast on myself, call it a backup plan for worst case scenario. The spell would protect of unnatural death by reviving the person years later. I was at the other side for a thousand years-"

"The other side?" Caroline asks.

"A place where supernatural creature move to after death" Esther answers "I have watched my children install terror across the world in the most brutal of ways-"

"You know some people would say that was because of an abusive father or maybe an uncaring mother" Caroline carries out sarcastically.

"I admit, my husband and I were not the most.. ideal of parents"

"That's the understatement of the century" Caroline says.

"But I only ever had good intentions for my children. Believe me Caroline, I did"

"What do you want from me?" Caroline asks impatiently.

"I simply wish to talk" Esther said.

"So you kidnap me?" Caroline asks with a scuff.

"Would you have come if I asked nicely?" Esther asks knowingly, Caroline rolls her eyes, not bothering with a response, instead changing the subject, "And you are now working with Finn because?" she asks.

"To destroy them all, of course. Caroline, you have no idea of the danger, destruction and corruption they inflect upon this world. They are monsters and are the very symbol of unbalance, nature cannot allow that to happen. I must correct the mistake I made a thousand years ago" Esther says.

"And you're telling me this why?" Caroline asks suspicious.

"I will not lie to you, you are of the most noble vampires I encountered, I was hoping you would perhaps-"

"Join you?" Caroline cuts in and then start laughing, "Oh man, you must be pretty stupid to ask for me to help you" she says through gasps of laughter.

"Compose yourself" Esther says and Caroline struggles to keep from laughing, pulling her lips into a tight smile of sarcasm.

"Sorry I don't work with bitchy mothers and treacherous siblings" Caroline snarks.

"Such hate for me when I have been nothing but respectable to you" Esther says.

"My problem with you isn't for your treatment to me but your treatment to your own children. You stood idly by when your husband _broke_ your children, turned your back on Nik as you let Mikael beat him with a whip all night, scream and hit him constantly, do you even know what damage that did to him? And in your final moments you didn't apologize to him nor did you tell him you _loved_ him but chose to curse him, making sure he suffers for the next eternity, only to come back later so you can _kill_ him for being the monster you made him be".

"I understand why you would be cross with that-"

"Do you?" she bites out sarcastically.

"Caroline, vampirisim does not make you a monster, they choose that path themselves" Esther says.

"Regardless, you didn't give them a choice in any of that, do you even know of Rebekah's biggest dreams? All she wanted was to marry a nice man and have her own family, Elijah truly loved Tatia, even if she was a bitch, Finn never wanted to be a vampire. None of them did, you took away their choice."

"They are monsters" Esther screamed.

"NO, they are all the most caring family anyone could ever ask for, they are not monsters" Caroline says sternly and Esther huffs in annoyance.

"Caroline, allow me to show you of their doings and you can decide for yourself what you would do. You can help me or walk away" Esther says.

"How about you answer more questions, then you can show me what you like and after that I will walk out of here, no trap, no funny business" Caroline says.

"If you should wish so, then so be it" Esther says.

"Fine. Why did Nik and the others forget about me?" Caroline asks.

"I performed a spell to make them forget, but no spell is perfect" Esther says.

"Why did you do that?" Caroline asks.

"The ancestors wished for it to be so" Esther answered.

"Why?" Caroline asks.

"I do not ask questions. But I inquired some information of other witches. The spell your Bennett friend performed, it was not wrong, she did not make a mistake, but the ancestors meddled into human business".

"Why? What would they gain in sending me back?"

"You are his redemption"

"What?"

"You are Niklaus' redemption, he was a very brutal man without you Caroline, the ancestors believed you to be his redemption, a way to set him straight" Esther said.

"But I would have met him anyway, I mean he did come to Mystic Falls" Caroline points out.

"But you wouldn't fight for him if you did not see the human in him before" Esther points out.

"But then why send me back to the present? Why did they not want me in the past? After I found out I was pregnant, you told me the ancestors did not want me there so then how come? And why was I human?"

"You were human because vampires were not created yet, even more so, the ancestors wished for you to be human so you would become pregnant with his child, forgive me, _children_. And well the reason to send you back was for the ancestors' fear Niklaus might hurt you and the children in a moment of anger"

"He would never do that" Caroline argues.

"He had some dark years Caroline" Esther points outs.

"He would never hurt us. He wouldn't do that and that is it, he is NOT Mikael" Caroline growls.

"Nevertheless, it was one of the ancestors' fear but also because his anger tantrums were sometimes in the right place, very useful" Esther says.

"Meaning?" Caroline asks.

"The ancestors care for the balance of the world in whole, supernatural and otherwise, they do not find amusement in Hitler's times for example" Esther said "In an anger tantrum after Hitler called Rebekah some unpleasant words, he took his heart out and fed every man in his army the heart of their wives".

"Oh" Caroline says.

"The ancestors believed if you would have been in his company you would perhaps be more compassionate towards the men, monsters or not, you would urge him not to do so. They care for the balance of the human world, his anger is sometimes in use."

"You said they wanted me pregnant. Why?"

"The ancestors have big plans for you _and_ your children".

"What kind of _plans_?" Caroline asks, her protective mother instincts showing.

"I have no idea, honestly." Esther says "Any more questions?"

"Yes" Caroline says "Were you the one giving my children nightmares in the middle of the night?"

"No, that was not my doing" Esther says, _then it must be the other witch Tyler saw_.

"Then who?" Caroline asks.

"I do not know" Esther says.

"What about the kids' magic? Why are they so powerful from such a young age?"

"I am not sure, my detection tells me it is because they are part vampires through magic, werewolves are created through magic and that is transitioned through genetics. I believe their magic source comes from their strong routes of magic. But I could be mistaken" Esther says.

"So you don't know for sure?" Caroline asks.

"I am afraid not" Esther says.

"Fine I have no more questions" Caroline says "For now".

"Fine, then allow me to show you some of Niklaus' wrong doings" Esther says.

"Show me what you want but let me tell you this, I will always love Nik, flaws and all, he does not need redemption, he is perfect the way he is" Caroline says finally as she allows Esther access to her mind so that she can show her.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Elijah stood awaiting for Katerina to show up, he looked at his watch, tidied his suit jacket then leaned against the close wall. He checked the time again and then raised his head with a small smile plastered on his face and he turns around as the click of the heels becomes louder and he turns his smile to a smirk.

"Katerina" he acknowledged.

"'Lijah" she nodded "Why did you call me?"

"I am guessing you were not far since you came so quickly on short notice" Elijah says with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been around" Katherine says.

"Katerina, I have to ask you to leave Mystic Falls" Elijah says.

"Excuse me?" he winces at her tone, perhaps he said something wrong?

"I am asking you to leave this wretched dangerous game" Elijah said "It is for your own good. Niklaus is still after you".

"And he is busy at the moment" Katherine points out.

"Exactly the problem, Katerina it is not safe for you, mother, father and Finn are trying to destroy us all. It is a family reunion from hell" Elijah says.

"Did you just try to make a joke?" Katherine smirked slightly.

He smirks a little before he says "I am not familiar with the times but I believe the term you are looking for is.. OMG".

"And he is on a roll" Katherine teases and the two burst into fits of chuckles.

"Who knew you had it in you?" Katherine teases chuckling.

"Well, you did" Elijah says and she eases her laughter slightly as her brain takes her back to the same memory he is having.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Katherine runs through the garden trying to escape him, Elijah runs after her in a human pace, slowing down every time he comes close to catching her._

 _"Katerina, come back here" Elijah says trying to control his laughter._

 _"If you would work harder you could catch me" Katerina said through chuckles._

 _"Where is the fun in that?" Elijah says then his eyes grow serious "Katerina, be careful"._

 _She comes to a halt and stops to look around for signs of danger and then shrieks as a pair of arms wrap around her waist._

 _"Caught you" Elijah whispers, his breath coming against her ear._

 _"You cheated" Katerina said._

 _"A noble man would do no such thing" Elijah said but a smirk broke into his features "A bug was flying through the air"._

 _Katerina scoffs "You are not funny"._

 _"I have been told" he says._

 _"Well they are wrong, you could be funny if you tried to" Katerina said._

 _"Is that so?" he says._

 _"Yes. But you should smile more often, my lord. A smile is the prettiest decorations a person can wear" Katerina said._

 _He tries to smile and fails miserably, he realizes as he hears her laughter. "I am sorry my lord, but how do you not know how to smile? I know you can I saw you smiling before when you believe I am not looking"._

 _"Smiling perhaps is not my specialty" Elijah said._

 _"Of course it is, everyone is more beautiful smiling" Katerina said, and then moves closer to Elijah, she places a finger at each corner of his mouth and pushes his lips to a smile "I'll help you"._

 _He doesn't even realize how close they are until his hand raises to hold her own in place, close to his face, he cups her hand softly and slowly takes her hands down as the two stare into each other's eyes._

 _He leans forward slightly, giving her every possibility to pull away, but she doesn't. She closes her eyes and comes forward slightly, pushing her lips up so lightly.._

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

"That was a long time ago" Katherine points out.

"Not that long ago considering my age" Elijah says.

"Well how is it my fault you are older than dirt?" she teases and he chuckles.

"Katerina I truly wish for you to leave" he says suddenly.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me to leave?" Katherine says, a sudden anger flashes through her eyes.

"I am trying to keep you safe Katerina" Elijah says.

"It's _Katherine_ and I don't need you to keep me safe, I've been doing just fine without _you_ " Katherine says.

"Katerina, do you not see the danger here?" Elijah says.

"It's KATHERINE" she repeats "And I do see it and whether or not I want to leave is up to _me_ to decide".

"I will not allow you, Katerina" Elijah says.

"For God's sake Elijah, It. Is. _Katherine_. And considering I spent the last five hundred years running from _you_ and your brother, do you really think I will listen to anything you say?"

"Why? What is keeping you here?" Elijah says furious.

"You, you idiot" she yells and his jaw drops slightly as he stares at her speechless.

"You are keeping me here, Elijah. I am here to help _you_ , and I won't leave." Katherine says. This was so not like her, she doesn't admit feelings because she is freaking Katherine Pierce, but Elijah always managed to take out the 'Katerina Petrova' out of her. She loved Stefan, she truly did, but Elijah? She held for him a feeling that was much more, he was not like anyone else. He was... The one.

He stares at her in shock and disbelief before he gets over his shock and walks closer to her, his hand raises up to brush against her cheek and she leans into his touch, letting his hand cup her face, she looks up at him and sees the corner of his eye sparkle under the moonlight, no. She curses as she realizes a moment too late what he is doing, when she is already too deep into the spider web.

"Katerina, leave Mystic Falls, never return, this town is a death trap, and forget me, forget me and my brothers, forget the centuries you spent running, move away, start a new life, find.. love and happiness.. away from me" by the time his sentence come to an end, a single tear falls across his cheek and by the time his compulsion stirs he disappears into the night leaving Katerina in the middle of the street alone and confused, looking around for something as she wipes away tears he did not know where there.

She looks around after wiping her tears, confused and then crosses the street, gestures for a taxi and he hears her tell the taxi her destination, away from Mystic Falls. He wipes the single line of tears falling across one of his cheeks and composes himself as he walks away in the other direction Katerina has left and ultimately the other direction his heart went.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Haven't you had your fill?" Damon sighs in pain.

"Not even close" Klaus says as Kol throws another swing of his bat, breaking the wood into two pieces.

"Weapons these days" Kol says as he looks at the broken bat in his hand then looks back at Damon "So fragile" he hits the side of the wooden bat into Damon's stomach and Damon shrieks in pain.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" they both stop and turn as the sound of Caroline's voice breaks through the wave of sounds coming from Damon's loud cries of pain.

"Damon?" she shrieks.

"Hey blondie" hey tries to wave but Klaus hits him in the side with the other side of the broken bat.

"Oh my god, what are you doing? Are you torturing him?" Klaus and Kol look at each other then back at Caroline and nod. "And who is that?" she gestures to the blonde woman next to them.

"She is pretending to be my dead older sister Freya" Klaus says nonchalantly but mental thanks himself for remembering to send Sage away and compelling her to forget what happened. Finding two people in your basement dungeon is bad but three people is a red line, apparently.

"So you chain her up? For God's sake" Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Untie her and untie Damon, right now" Caroline says "God I can't even look at all this blood, come back upstairs when our _dungeon_ is empty".

She goes upstairs and sits at the couch and then Rebekah comes down the stairs from her room. "You're just now coming home?" Rebekah asks.

"Long story, I'll explain it when Nik and Kol come up. Where are the kids?" Caroline asks and Rebekah points to the cribs they keep in the kitchen and Caroline rushes to take Henry in her arms as Rebekah takes Ethan.

Klaus, Kol, Damon and Freya emerge from the stairs and Caroline sighs, "Damon I-"

"It's okay, let's just not talk about it and pretend nothing happened" Damon suggests and she nods as she waves him goodbye.

Klaus moves to take Artemis into his arms as Kol stays next to Freya observing her every move.

"Why was Damon in our dungeon, matter fact why do we even _have_ a dungeon?" Caroline asks.

"I told you what I would do to him if I ever saw him, love" Klaus says simply as he brushes his fingers at Artemis' cheeks. She is taken back to the day she told him of what Damon did to her.

"You shouldn't have done that. I wanted to deal with that situation on my own, like I wanted to" Caroline said.

"He hurt you, love. I will not let him go unpunished for that" Klaus said.

"But I wanted to deal with Damon on my own, I didn't _ask_ you to torture him"

"You didn't have to" he says and Caroline lets a dramatic sigh escape her lips.

"Ugh no, go wash your hands from all that blood, take a shower even and then come back so I can tell you what happened today" Caroline says as she shoos them off to their rooms for a shower and the three girls talk as Rebekah and Caroline hear Freya's story.

"Nice to see you are getting acquainted" Klaus says with a growl as he comes back down the stairs, showered and in a new Henley and jeans that fit him just right and Caroline bites her lower lip squirming in her place as she watches with eager eyes how his still wet hair falls just a little at his forehead, _God I am so having my way with you later._

He looks up at her and smirks as she returns his smirk with a devilish one of her own, fully knowing that he was listening to her. Mind link might have it's own appeals, she thinks to herself as she flashes him a few images of them at the bed in various positions.

He growls lowly as he thinks _If you continue to do that I will take you upstairs and won't let you leave_.

 _Is that a promise?_ she think as she sends him a message of her on her knees and taking him in her mouth, rolling her tongue around his length..

His husky growl is stuck at his throat as Rebekah speaks, breaking their conversation, "And that's when you come" she says gesturing to Klaus.

"Exactly" Caroline says trying to contain her laughter as she hides her smirk with her hair.

"Beg your pardon?" Klaus asks, his eyes bulging out of his sockets, trying to compose himself and not let how affected he was show.

"That's when you come to explain why is that when a woman says she is our sister you chain her in our dungeon" Rebekah repeats.

"Well she could quite possibly be a threat to our family"

"This is my family, too" Freya says.

"Being apart of this family is _not_ a birthright, even if you are who you say you are" Klaus says.

"Really? Because that is exactly what this is, you, your siblings, your children and your wife" Freya argues.

"I'm not his wife" Caroline says as Klaus says "She is not my wife".

"But you will be, in time" Freya points out "Look I am just trying to help, Esther is back and she and father are working together, you _need_ my help".

"I don't _need_ anything, particularly your help" Klaus says.

"Klaus, that's what I needed to talk to you about. Your mother, she is gonna attack in a few days, on the full moon where she would be most powerful" Caroline says.

"How do you know this?" Klaus asks as he takes Artemis again.

"Finn sorta kidnapped me" Caroline says.

"He what?" Klaus almost shrieks but remembers Artemis is in his arms, he takes his phone out and dials a number.

"Who are you calling?" Rebekah asks as the phone goes to voicemail,

"Finn, dear brother. Show me your face again and I will take your eyeballs out and personally hand them to you on a silver plate with your testicles on the side, don't forget to tell mother I said hi, I will throw you back in the hell right where you will rot for the next eternity. And don't forget to warn Mikael that I will kill him. I will kill each and every last one of you for laying a hand on my girl and attempting to harm my family" Klaus growled angrily at the phone as he rocked Artemis in his arms.

Caroline looks at him with a 'seriously' look and she fought the urge to say he looks cute threatening Finn while rocking their child in his arms, to which he heard mentally and growled at her, letting a chuckle pass her lips. God she was finding him cute threatening someone while holding their baby girl in his hands, how has life changed so?

"Well now that that has happened, what did mother tell you?" Rebekah asks Caroline.

"She tried to convince me to join her after showing me Nik's 'dark years', and she answered a few questions" Caroline said.

"She showed you my dark years?" Klaus questions.

"Your worst times, you could say" Caroline said.

"And you refused to help her?" Klaus questions in disbelief.

"Yes" _I told you Nik, I love you, I know you had some dark times and I respect that, I don't like it but it is in the past, and I will always stay with you, I will never leave._

 _Promise?_ His voice is so vulnerable, she looks at him with reassuring eyes,

 _Promise_. She confirms.

"Nik she told me something about the ancestors, apparently they have plans for us and our children" Caroline says.

"Plans?" Klaus repeats.

"I don't know what that means but Nik it isn't good, I know it" Caroline said "I can feel it".

"What else has mother told you?" Klaus asked.

"Not much, just that the ancestors are the one who sent me to the past, it wasn't Bonnie's fault" Caroline said.

"Weren't the ancestors the ones who didn't want you in the past?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes but that was after I was pregnant and they are the ones who told your mom to do that spell to make you forget" Caroline said.

"So mother is working for the ancestors?" Rebekah asks.

"No, not now at least, she has cut her connection to the ancestors completely" Caroline said "We need a plan".

"I can help, I can put a protective bubble around the house once Elijah comes back" Freya said.

"Only one problem" Klaus said.

"And what is that?" Freya asks bored.

"We don't trust you" Klaus said.

"YOU don't trust her, I do" Rebekah said.

"Because you are a trusting pathetic-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Rebekah growled cutting him off.

"Or what, little sister?" Klaus deadpanned and Rebekah grumbled with an angry huff silently.

At that moment Kol came down the stairs and Elijah walked through the door.

"Oh good you have released our sister from our dungeon" Elijah says sarcastically.

"Yes, we need to discuss strategy, your mother is striking tomorrow, there is gonna be a fights, Finn and Mikael will fight too" Caroline said and Elijah nodded as he walked closer to the group and took a seat next to Klaus.

"Alright, well I think we need to address the obvious issue" Elijah said and then everyone looked at him with confused gazes.

"Where will we keep the children? I mean we would not want to put them in harm's way" Elijah said.

"I don't trust them with anyone" Klaus said.

"There is one person" Rebekah said and then all heads turned to her.

"You don't mean?" Caroline carried out.

"No absolutely not" Klaus said.

"You know you trust him with your life" Rebekah said.

"That was before his loyalties were misplaced" Klaus said.

"He will do it, if not for us, for Caroline" Rebekah said.

"I do not trust them anywhere but here, in our own home" Klaus said.

"Nik, I think she is right. We can call him and tell him to come here, Freya can bubble protect the house with magic voodoo and we can even call Bonnie for help if you don't trust Freya enough" Caroline reasoned.

"Funnily enough, I do not trust her either" Klaus said.

"Well if we are gonna keep waiting for someone you trust to come along and offer help, we will be waiting for a long time" Caroline argued and Klaus sighed "Call Bennett and Salvatore" he said after a moment.

"I'll text them" she took her phone out and sent a text to Stefan and Bonnie to come ASAP. She locked her phone and looked back at the group.

"Alright should we strike first before they have a chance or do we let them come to our home?" Kol asked.

"Let them come" Klaus said.

"Alright, then we need to know what Esther is planning, what spell she would use" Caroline said.

"Did you see anything she was using when you saw her?" Kol asked.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Esther pouring red liquor into a bowl making red colored gas puff in the room._

 _A strange symbol on a page in a book laid out in front of Esther._

 _Finn holding White Oak stake ash in a jar._

 _A stake with gray veins around its base._

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

"Maybe, I saw a few things, it was weird, symbols and spells" Caroline started "I need pencil and paper".

As a snap of fingers struck the sound waves in the room, a pencil appeared in her hand and a paper at her lap. Everyone looked at Freya who shrugged with an 'It wasn't me'.

"Did someone ask for A Bennett witch?" everyone looked up to see Bonnie and Stefan at their door, and Caroline stood up to wave them and welcome them in.

"Hey Bonnie" she hugged the girl.

"Hey Care" she said hugging her back.

"What am I chopped liver?" Stefan teased and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You're not funny, Stef" Caroline accuses and he chuckles as he pulls her into a hug, Elijah feels Niklaus tense beside him and he rolls his eyes as he places a hand to his shoulder to calm him from doing any irrational behaviors.

"Alright, now what is this I hear about your in-laws from hell?" Stefan teases.

"Sit down and we can talk" Caroline said.

"What is this about?" Stefan asks as they settle into their seats.

"Look you know I am not one to beat around the bush, we need your help" Caroline said.

"What is it?" Bonnie asks instantly.

"Well, Nik's parents are total assholes and are planning to kill us all" Caroline explains.

"Is that all?" Stefan snorted.

"Look we are going to to protect the house with a spell and we need someone to keep an eye on the kids while we fight them all and.. take them and run away if something happened. Hide them, Stefan?" Caroline asks hopefully.

"I will do it, I'll keep them safe" Stefan said.

"I trust you" Caroline said. As she started drawing on a paper the symbol she saw in Esther's Grimoire.

"What are you drawing?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a symbol. I saw it in Esther's Grimoire when she took me" Caroline explained.

"I know that" Bonnie muttered and everyone looked up at her "I saw it before"

"It's the symbol of death" Freya said "I know the spell Esther will use. I saw it in Aunt Dahlia's Grimoire that was given to her by her mother".

"If you know the spell then we can find a way to stop it. Right?" Caroline asked.

"I suppose so. But Esther is a very powerful witch, the original witch, we will need a lot of channeled power" Freya said.

"The full moon would help" Kol said "Plus the element of surprise, mother does not know you are still alive".

"I'll help" Bonnie said.

"I'll come with" Kol said as the three left the room with the Grimoires.

"Now, all we need is a plan" Elijah spoke as the remaining vampires discussed planes and strategies until Kol came back and said "I propose we throw a ball, we always knew how to throw a good party".

"Are you bloody suggesting we throw a party in a time like this?" Rebekah snarled and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Dear sister, you underestimate my intelligence. I meant we throw a party, all Nik's minions will be there who will finally put themselves into some use" Kol said.

"That is not the worst idea, actually" Elijah said.

"Your faith is empowering me" Kol said dryly and Caroline rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll throw a party, which by the way, I'm planning" Caroline says.

"I'll help" Rebekah says excitedly.

"We will get through this, like we always do" Caroline said calmly.

"I know, I just need one thing of you" Klaus said and Caroline looked up from her plate of food to look at him under her lashes.

"What's that?" Caroline asked as he walked closer to her and then he cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"I need you to promise me Caroline, at any signs of trouble, anything backfires, anything out of the ordinary, you'll leave at the first sign of trouble with Stefan and the children"

"Kl-"

"No Caroline, you may be an original as well but I will not risk your safety at any cost, I need you to be with our children should something happen to me" Klaus explained, cutting her off as she went to open her mouth again.

"Don't say that, nothing is going to happen to you, we will kick the shit out of your assholes of parents and brother, and our children will live a full long life with both of us at their side" Caroline said stubbornly and he gave her a weak smile as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I know you like to think of me as invincible" Klaus started "But even you must admit the danger that will fall upon us. Caroline, I need to know that you will be safe, I need to know that our children will have their mother with them no matter what. I need you to promise me Caroline, you will do it".

"Nik I will stand by you. I am not leaving you"

"Please, Caroline"

She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes as he lowered himself to her eye level, her eyes tracing his every movement as tears willed up in her eyes. She could see in the pleading look he gave her that it was breaking him, asking her to leave as much as it broke her, but she nodded as a single tear escaped her right eye and his finger brushed up to wipe the line of wet tears that was crossing its way down her cheek.

"I promise" she said, her voice shakier than she expected, he smiled weakly at her as he kissed her forehead tenderly but as soon as his lips retracted from her skin she pulled him in to touch her lips with his in a passionate, needy kiss as tears sipped from her eyes. She felt his hands secure around her waist and she locked her legs around his torso as she allowed him to take her to their room.

He placed her softly at their bed and she dragged him down with her by his chains, not breaking their lips contact. His hands roamed her body greedily and then landed at her hips at the hem of her shirt, stroking the skin beneath them with soft circling motions, before his hands reached under her shirt, all the while his lips never leaving hers.

She pulled away to allow him to take her shirt off and took his shirt off as well, she placed her hands at his chest and she pushes and darts her tongue across his chest, kissing and licking his tattoos, his muscles, his scares that she knows all too well how he got them. She nibbles as she reaches her neck then darts her tongue out to sooth the spot. As he reached behind her to unclasp her bra, her nipples hardening instantly against the cold air and she couldn't help but moan as he captured one of them between his lips, nibbling and licking.

She pushes her hips up to meet the bulge in his jeans to grind against him to create friction, but he grounds her hips in their place, "Patience, love" as he descends to kiss her hip bones and her flat stomach, the valley between her breasts and then captures her lips with his as he pushes his tongue to brush her lower lip and she parts her lips to allow his tongue to enter her warmth, whimpering as he pulls back.

She sends him a pout with a warning look and he chuckles softly, he peels off her pants and growls deep in his throat as he sees her with no underwear then takes off his jeans and boxers, getting uncomfortably hard under her dark gaze.

He slips a finger inside of her slowly, "So wet for me, sweetheart" he whispered as he took his fingers out and captured them in his mouth, licking her arousal with a moan. He takes her lips in his as he positions himself at her entrance. They both moaned as he entered her, giving her time to adjust before he starts thrusting inside her.

"Niklaus.." she gasps as he nibbles at _that_ spot on her neck and she is sure he is leaving marks.

"I love when you moan my full name to me while I am inside you, sweetheart. You have no idea how the image of you with your lips parted, gasping, so wet for me, affects me. You are so tempting as you writhe beneath me, my love. Louder, sweetheart, let the whole lot of this house know who brings you this pleasure, who you belong to" she moans as he whispers to her ear, in his husky voice, munching at her earlobe.

"Niklaus, please" she moans as she feels the heat tugging in her lower stomach.

"What do you want, my love? Ask and I shall give it to you" Klaus says to her lips, between kisses. "Niklaus, please, I need you, now, faster" she gasps as a series of moan escapes her lips, "As the lady wishes" he said with a dimpled smile as he obliges and moves faster inside her, hitting her g-spot with every thrust and his hand reaches down to pinch her clit and an audible gasp escapes her parted lips as a loud moan of his name is heard.

"Niklaus" she moans as she shudders around him, her lips parted and he thrusts inside her as she rides her orgasm, and with a few more thrusts he comes inside her with a groan of her name. He relaxes on top of her and shifts them so that she is laying on top of him with her head laying at his chest.

"I love you, Nik" she whispers as she falls asleep with a smile as she hears him say "And I, you, sweetheart" as he nuzzles his nose in her hair, taking in her scent that he enjoys. The thoughts of Mikael and Esther not leaving his brain as the idea of not having the chance to watch his children grow irks him. How had he managed without her?

Her earlier words echo in his mind 'We will get through this', they will defeat them, he will beat them, for her, for his children, for his family, for himself.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Okay full moon is in a few days and the Mikaelsons are throwing a ball, obv Esther, Mikael and Finn will be there, they will have many encounters with the rest of the siblings and Caroline. So Esther answered a few of Caroline's questions, thought it would clear some of the confusion while adding _more_ confusion.**

 **Esther is bat-shit-crazy right now, she unlinked herself from the ancestors (being dead for a thousand years and all) and she is working to keep the balance of nature in her own view of things.**

 **So what do you think the ancestors are planning for Caroline's children? And what do you think of the story so far?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Klaroline stories suggestions:**

 ***** I Don't Date Men With Accents by peaceful village

 ***** Royal like us by Greysfan101

 ***** The Neighborhood by nurseholliday

 ***** All the dirty thoughts by TheOneTrueBear

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to reviews:**

 **Kate-Klaroline:** Well, Klaus' bite does effect her like it does to any other vampire, she is an original so she wouldn't die (she would die and come back to life) but she did drink Klaus' blood after he bit her. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest mo:** Yes Freya is here, I actually didn't plan for that but when I was writing I was like 'why not?' Thanks for your suggestions btw, I loved the stories, and thanks for reviewing.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Your welcome I guess, I loved writing it and yes it Klaus and Caroline are _way_ overdue for some private time. And for your question about the kids tapping into their magic, maybe it was because of how Esther explained it? Maybe not, Esther didn't seem too sure. No one knows for now, you will just have to keep reading to find out, lol have I got you hooked yet?

No Tyler was not lying, Klaus came to him with a generous offer and he accepted it, the rest of the MF gang will appear more in the next chapters but not as main as the Mikaelsons.

Sage is here and she will help in the next chapter because she loved Finn and nobody wants the one they love to kill their siblings and die too (I mean I'm assuming *she says sarcastically*).

So this chapter was more to fill in some blanks that may have not been clear but next chap is the Mikaelsons vs Mikaelsons fight. Thanks for reviewing, see ya in the next chap.

 **Guest:** aww thanks. And thanks for suggesting, I read and loved them. Thanks for reviewing also.

 **Snowyarbo:** Uuumm your welcome and thanks (I guess) haha so thank you for reviewing and reading.

 **Omega-Maharan** : thanks I guess? Hhhhh I noticed that after I posted the chapter and I was like wait what? And then I fell on the floor laughing, I always get those two words mixed up when I am writing. Autocorrect, you did it right this time.

 **Guest:** Lol that was definitely a typo, I did not mean for that to happen but sometimes the universe knows better, lol. Best mistake I ever made.

 **Klaroline1920:** Yeah this story is definitely not ending any time soon, Caroline is time travelling soon to 1114.

And yup all enemies are working together and next chap will be the ball, full on Mikaelsons vs Mikaelsons. And as I (think) I said she showed him Esther and Mikael are working together but then he compelled her to forget about him.

And there will be more Stef and Bekah, bc I ship them like crazy but it is not their time yet (shame) but maybe in future chapters.

Freya is here but Dahlia isn't. Yet. We have time.

And thank you for your suggestions, loved them all btw. Thanks for reviewing and I'll see ya in the next chap.


	21. The Final Battle (Yes this is a chapter)

**Oh look at that! An update!**

 **Yes I still do one of these.**

 **Hey everyone it's YourNeighbor 3-O-6 and YES THIS _IS_ A CHAPTER.**

 **.**

 **I am so sorry guys I haven't updated in _SO_ long, and I hope none of you lost interest because this is just about to get interesting again bc SPOILER ALERT (SKIP IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ) Caroline will time travel by the end of this chapter.**

 **END OF SPOILERS**

 **Also I am trying this new thing where I write from Caroline's P.O.V, mainly because I feel like I'm not writing her opinions about things, just the general view and the dialog and I think it's important to see what goes on in a characters brain at the events.**

 **.**

 **Also RECAP of previous chapters if you forgot what happened lately:**

 **Bonnie was casting a spell to see of the new threat to Elena's life (according to Katherine). But the spell ended up sending Caroline back to the eleventh century where she met the Mikaelsons, fell in love with Klaus and got pregnant with triplets.**

 **Caroline was sent back to the present after discovering that the ancestors do not want her in the eleventh century. And so after a three-day pregnancy, Caroline had her triplets, Klaus (Who was in Alaric's body at the time) finally remembered her and was reunited with his one true love and children after a thousand years.**

 **Now Esther is back from the dead and is up to no good. She recruited Finn and with the help of Mikael want to kill all the Mikaelsons (because family *sarcastic voice*) at the ball that the Mikaelson Siblings will be hosting (That will be an interesting family reunion *roll eyes*)**

 **The children's superpowers are activated at a very young age though no one knows why.**

 **.**

 **Anyways this chapter, the party, the fight and lots of flashbacks.**

 **You probably need to read it word by word because the times just keeps changing and I wanted to try something different, this will probably be a one time thing but here you go.**

* * *

 **Caroline's P.O.V**

"It's time" I say with an expression of indifference as I walk past Stefan not looking at him and I don't wait for a response, I just keep walking till I reach the table and take a glass of Champagne.

I look off in the distance as I hear quiet footsteps walk up to me quietly before I hear his taunting voice whisper in my ear "Hello Caroline" I turn to look at him, my face blank and one eyebrow arched upwards.

"Been a while, Mikael" I say as I find my glass of Champagne so much more interesting than this conversation until I feel something hit my back, it's not with force but enough to grab my attention, I look up and see Mikael is too close for my personal liking.

"Now I believe we should get reacquainted in a more private location, don't you think, my dear?" His smile in anything but warm, it is sinister, yet with a certain allure to it, not the good kind but in the kind where you can see the danger yet you can't help but step in.

His eyes, too vengeful, too angry, too...

Him.

I haven't seen Mikael since the time he hit me back in the eleventh century, I control my thoughts because I know Nik can hear them.

I manage a fake smile as I put my glass on the table "Right this way" I turn around and start walking, not needing to turn around to make sure he is following me because as soon as I turn my back on him, he grabs my arm by the elbow and says "No rash actions either dear, hm?"

"Of course not" I say.

 ** _Seven hours earlier..._**

"Caroline" I hear Rebekah calling for me from upstairs, I take Ethan in my arms who has been asleep since Kol put managed to get him to sleep because I couldn't even get my own son to go to bed, (And they haven't hit puberty and rebellious age yet, just imagine the horror) and walk up the stairs to see her.

Nik and Elijah went to discuss plans with Stefan and Nik's hybrids, and he took Henry with him. I admit, not the best choice because Nik needed "To install fear upon them till they shake to the very bone of even hearing his name if the children come to harm" and apparently with taking Henry they would "Presume to lower their expectations of his brutality". His words, not mine.

I told him that I couldn't take care of the three of them on my own, but in truth? I know if he took Henry he would control his anger, I know Nik would never do anything on impulse in front of Henry.

After I showed the sign that I saw on Esther's book to Bonnie and Freya, they said it symbols death and now Bon and Freya are looking for a way to stop it. Kol went with them because he says he knows a lot about witchcraft because according to Bekah he had a thing for witches. And I wasn't going to ask because gross. But then he took Artemis with him, which was even weirder.

I am totally confronting him for more information when the war is over.

So Bekah and I took Ethan with us as we prepare for the ball.

"What's up Bex?" I ask as I walk into the room and then stop in my tracks as I see Bekah's room's floor messy with so many dresses on the floor. I think I counted at least thirty seven.

She turns around from the full body mirror to look at me, "I have nothing to wear" she says as she waves her hands exaggeratedly.

"Fashion crisis? Oh boy you look like a fifteenth century runaway bride" I say as I take in the strange white gown she has on, I look her up and down before I sigh "Shopping?"

"At the very last minute?" she asks in utter disbelief.

"We still have a few hours before the ball, Bekah" she rolls her eyes at me, she goes to say something but closes her mouth and sighs.

"Alright. But only because I cannot refuse shopping" Rebekah says.

"And here I thought you were coming for my company" I tease as I turn around and before I walk downstairs I throw over my shoulder "When you stop looking like that, come down stairs".

I walk downstairs and open the door to one of the rooms and three heads look up to me.

"Bon, Bekah and I are going shopping, come on" I say.

"I can't" Bonnie says.

"What do you mean you can't?" I ask in disbelief.

"We still haven't found a protection spell against Esther's spell" Bonnie says "It's very _very_ ancient, and powerful".

"I agree, I've never seen anything like it before" Freya says.

"I'm sure a little shopping spree won't hurt" I said "Com'on Bon, it's been forever since we last went out and blew all our money, Freya come with us too, it will be fun".

"We really need to keep working on this" Bonnie said.

"You've been working on this for like two days straight" Caroline said.

"Well-" Bonnie starts.

"We found something, but we're not sure" Kol said.

"It's not definite" Bonnie argues as she looks with angry eyes at Kol.

"We believe it is what we are looking for" Kol continues as if he was ignoring Bonnie.

"No, YOU believe that" Bonnie says.

"I hate to say this, but perhaps Kol is right" Freya says.

"Never have I thought I would hear those words" I hear Rebekah's voice say and I stifle a laugh. Her amused smirk drops as she looks at them "Where did you get that book?"

Kol's gaze detach from Bonnie's glares to the book then at Rebekah "I found it with the other Grimoires".

"I have not seen it before" Rebekah says with a questioning gaze as she walks closer to them.

"What do you mean? I found it at the shelf with the others. I thought you found it at the time I was daggered and added it to the collection" Kol says baffled.

Now this grabs my attention, Kol and Rebekah were the only two interested in magic in the family, aside from Finn. Elijah wasn't a warlock nor did he pay much attention to witchcraft. Nik even when he _had_ magic he didn't use it much.

Rebekah and Kol loved their magic, maybe that's why Kol has a thing for witches. And if neither Kol nor Rebekah found this book then how the hell did it end up here. I give it another look, the book is unlike the rest of the Grimoires I have seen, for starters, it is white, not black, not brown but white.

It has a strange symbol on the cover of the illuminate triangle and something else. But I think I've seen it before, it felt... familiar. Even though I never saw this book before it _feels_ like I have. I have this strange sense of deja vu, but I can't for the life of me figure out where I've seen it before.

I walk up to them to see the book on closer look as Freya opens the first page to reveal a name, maybe? It wasn't written in English.

"What does it say?" I ask.

"It's not in any language I know" Kol says and Rebekah is quick to agree.

"That's exactly what I mean, this book can't be trusted, I mean what if it is Esther's? Trying to trick us-"

"No" I cut Bonnie off and all heads turn to me. I turn the book to my view let my fingers trace the strange writing of the name.

"It's not Esther's" I say.

"How do you know?" Freya asks.

"I just do" I say and Kol raises an eyebrow "There is something familiar about this".

"And this is all according to your instincts?" Freya asks.

"Look I know it's weird but I know we can trust this book" I say and they look at me like I'm crazy, maybe I am "Don't ask me how I know because I don't know how I know I just _do_ ".

They exchange looks as if debating mentally weather to trust in my judgement or not. It takes a while before they nod with a sigh.

 _ **Current time..**_

I enter the empty room and turn around, waiting for Mikael to enter before I close the door behind us, sending a final wink to Tyler who was dancing with one of the Hybrid girls, I can't remember her name, he sends a nod as he goes off to find Rebekah.

"What do you want, Mikael?" I asked bitterly.

"Not up for exchanging pleasantries, are we?" Mikael teases as I scowl.

"I heard you and my son are not on the best of terms at the moment. How do the kids call it these days, ah yes: Did the honeymoon end so soon?" Mikael continued as I glared at him.

"Nobody says that anymore" I say and he shrugs. "And what happens between Nik and I is non of your business" I say firmly.

"Is that so? Oh the horror, you are in love with the bastard" Mikael says as he shakes his head looking at the ground as if in a disapproving and disappointed, and I hid the shiver that went through my spine at his tone.

"Jealous?"

"Of that _boy?_ " he says in disbelief "What would he have that I would be jealous of? He is a worthless coward hiding behind his minions and a _woman_ instead of facing me like a man".

"Because he has the one think you never did" he looks at me expectantly and I continue "Love. He has his siblings, the love of his life and his children by his side. And you? Well I don't think I need to repeat your history for you. Your children, your wife, your family, they all hate you. And you deserve it don't you?"

"Watch your tongue, _woman_ , do not mistaken my chivalry for you in the past as a free pass to speak to me in such manner" he growls lowly.

"I never understood that" I say as I look at him, and he looks at me, waiting for more explanation. "I never understood why were you so nice to me, of all people".

"Well at first it was because of your surname, Forbes are landowners and when you said you have no siblings? Well what better opportunity, I would have hoped for a marriage between you and one of my sons, despite the time difference. Then perhaps I could have used that to my advantage in the future. Do not believe you were anything special at the time" Mikael said.

Yeah, I know, I don't need _you_ to remind me I am not good enough, I have enough of that in my life. Of course I don't say that and just cross my arms waiting for him to say something else.

"But then I saw your survival skills, your fighting skills, you survived _days_ alone in the woods, not only that but also proved your ability with a bow and arrow. I have to admit I was impressed, not only for an opportunity to collect money but also as a person."

I glare at him, and I hate my self for the tiny bit of me that hummed in satisfaction at his words. A compliment from a stranger could do marvelous things to your self esteem but from him? Well I didn't know how to be _not_ flattered. And I hated that part, not only for relying on the opinions others hold of me, but also because it is _him_ , not just anyone. The man most hated by his own children, his compliment shouldn't bring me satisfaction, but disgust and yet...

"Well, don't I feel special?" I say with the most sarcastic tone I can manage.

"You should be, dear. I don't hold many people high in my eyes" he says and I roll my eyes.

"Do you know about..." I don't want to say it, maybe he doesn't know? Maybe Esther doesn't trust him enough to tell him? Hopefully he doesn't know.

"Of your illegitimate children with my son? Oh yes I know. And I have to say I expected more of you" Mikael says "But then again, he's a bastard's son, what do I expect of him?"

 _Don't hit him in the face, don't him in the face, don't hit him in the face._

"So did you drag me from the party for quick pleasantries or should I expect a stake in my back soon?" I ask.

"Oh I only have one white oak stake and I would not waste it on you, my dear" he says coolly, as if he isn't talking about murdering his son.

"Wait, if you have only one white oak stake, how is Esther planning on murdering all of us?" I ask confused.

"Oh no my dear, I think you are mistaken. I am only here to kill Niklaus, nobody said anything about the rest of you" Mikael says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It's quite simply actually, I kill Niklaus while Esther turns the rest of you humans, and with that every vampire that you turned, every vampire that they turned and every vampire _they_ turned, and so on, become human" Mikael explains.

"Wait what? But I saw the death symbol in Esther's book" I say.

"It _is_ the death symbol" he confirms "But Esther made a slight modification to the spell. Personally, I believe she isn't powerful enough for that spell." Mikael says and I have to hold in my emotions as I keep a straight, indifferent face.

 _Nik?_ I call for him in my mind.

 _Caroline? What happened? Did he hurt you?_

 _It's not that, Nik. They aren't planning what we thought. They want to turn us humans_

 _WHAT?!_

 _The spell, Esther changed it, they want to kill you and turn us back human._

 _I'll alert the others, get out of the room. NOW Caroline._

"I assume you are informing my son of the recent development? Tell him I await for him to man up, while you're at it" Mikael says, breaking me out of my conversation with Nik, I stare at him as I watch him walk out the door with a triumphant smirk.

 ** _Six hours earlier..._**

"No, yellow is not your color" I say to Freya as she tries on a yellow gown. Bekah, Bon, Freya and I ended up going shopping and right now Freya was trying on a dress for the gown while Rebekah looked around for _more_ dresses to buy even though she will never wear them.

"Excuse me miss" Rebekah suddenly calls for the woman who works there, "I am looking for the rest of this dress".

"Umm, ma'am that _is_ the full dress" the woman says awkwardly and I couldn't decide if her face showed annoyance or confusion.

"So women in the twenty first century dress like prostitutes then? That's nice" Rebekah mutters.

"Hey" Bonnie and I say in unison, both offended.

"I got dirty looks for wearing trousers in the twenties" Rebekah says.

"The last time I was awake, it was early 19 hundreds, there is things you use to go from one place to another without a horse dragging it... and it does not work on magic" Freya says "You can talk to people who aren't in the same house as you, no need for letters, amazing" she adds with fascination in her eyes.

My cellphone rings in the familiar 'Closer' tone and I take it out of my purse, only to ignore the call and put it back.

"Still ignoring my brother?" somehow Rebekah's knowing tone calls and I turn around to find her over my shoulder.

"Yes" I give a short answer as I look at a few more dresses.

"Caroline-"

"No, Rebekah. I'm still angry with him" I say.

"Now what did your hybrid lover do? Do I need to kick his ass for you?" Bonnie asks as she walks over to stand next to Rebekah with her hand on her hip. "I though things were going great" Bonnie says with a confused expression, though she looks ready to murder someone that's name starts with a N and ends with a Klaus.

Things were going great actually, at first. I think as I remember yesterday...

 _ **One Day Ago...**_

 _"Come on baby please?" I beg Ethan as I rock him in my hands but he still cries uncontrollably. For the past two day I have been trying to get one of them to sleep but with no luck. Every time I hold one of them, they just start crying and crying and I can't get them to sleep._

 _Nik managed to get Henry to sleep for the past two nights since I failed miserably at it, Elijah got Ethan to sleep once, Rebekah and Stefan to Artemis, Bonnie that one time, even Kol managed to get him to sleep. BUT I CAN'T._

 _I am so angry, why wouldn't he sleep? I let out an agitated groan as Ethan's crying doesn't stop; quite the opposite actually, it loud-ens._

 _"No need to get frustrated blondie" I hear Damon's voice say, "Not like he is the first guy to refuse sleeping with you"._

 _"Oh my god, Damon" I shriek "That was disgusting on a bunch of levels"._

 _"Here, let me help" Damon says as he advances towards me and holds his arms out for me to give him Ethan._

 _I raise an eyebrow "You? Help? Me?" Yeah right._

 _"You sound like a female Tarzan, blondie" Damon rolls his eyes "Yes, me help you" he teases._

 _"Shut up asshole" I mutter._

 _"Watch your language in front of Ethan, missy" he says sternly and I roll my eyes, refusing to admit the fact that I am mistaken with this and that I shouldn't have said that._

 _"What are you doing here? I though after the whole Nick tying you in a dungeon thing you wouldn't want to be back" I said changing the subject._

 _"Believe it or not, that was not the first time a crazy psycho locked me up in a dungeon" he says._

 _"Why am I not surprised?" I mutter "You probably deserved it"._

 _"Now, now, Caroline. When someone offers you their help, what do you say?" Damon teases as if parenting a child, that asshole is asking for a kick to the shin, right? I think about it for a moment, Ethan is still crying in my arms and I don't know what to do, plus it would be so much fun to see Damon when he fails miserably to get him to sleep._

 _"Thank you Damon" I say with a sarcastic bite as I give him Ethan and walk out the door. Was keeping Ethan with Damon safe? Well it is a house full of vampires, he makes one wrong move we all hear him and then he is dead, so yeah not even Damon could be that stupid. Right?_

 _"Caroline" I hear Nik's angered voice, oh shit I forgot. It is a house FULL of vampires, which means Nik heard me give Ethan to Damon. And then a blur stops in front of me as Nik stands there with an enraged expression._

 _"What do you think you are doing? Giving our son to... THAT?" Nik says as he gestures to the room._

 _"That? Really?" I roll my eyes._

 _"Don't roll your eyes at me Caroline, you know what he is capable of, you more than most" Nik says._

 _"Oh my god, are you really bringing that up?" I shriek as I feel the tip of my eyes water a bit, this subject is still... sensitive, and his eyes soften at that._

 _"Caroline I am sorry. But I don't trust him, and I don't think letting our child stay with him is a good idea" he says softly._

 _"You are so whipped" I hear Damon cut through our conversation. I open my mouth to yell at him but stop when I see what is in his arms, an asleep Ethan, which leaves me gaped open mouthed staring at him. Wha- How- But- WHAT?_

 _"How did you do that?" I ask._

 _"I just talked to him" Damon says as he gives Ethan to Nik, whom stays glaring at him as he walks away. I feel my eyes water with hot tears and I can't take it anymore, I cry. I cry and let it all out._

 _When my first sob escaped my lips, Nik's eyes whipped to me and he immediately wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed "I am a terrible mom. M- m- my kids HATE me"._

 _"Caroline, sweetheart, they don't hate you" he whispers in my ear._

 _"No, they hate me, they hate me. They never go to sleep in my hands and I could only feed them that ONE time. They obviously hate me, and probably my blood is disgusting to them too" I cry. It's so frustrating, I can't even deal with my children and it hurts so much._

 _"Caroline, Caroline. Look at me" he says and I look up at him through watery eyes and I see our surrounding, we are in our room and Ethan isn't in his arms anymore, he had put him in his bed and took me to our room while I was crying. And I hate crying, it's so annoying, it makes me feel weak and vulnerable and that's what I hated so much about being human._

 _"You're not weak or vulnerable, Caroline" Nik says as he sits me down on the edge of the bed and sits next to me. I look at him confused for a moment before I remember the mind link mate bond thing where he can ready my thoughts._

 _"You are beautiful, and strong, ageless, fearless. You're stronger than you know. Our children.. they don't hate you, how could they even? You are kind, warm hearted, anyone could see that. Our children are only a few days old-"_

 _"Exactly. If they hate me know, imagine their rebellious stage" I say._

 _"Caroline, our children love you, they will always love you. Even in their rebellious stage" he says and I nod, his words already calming me. He's right, they don't even know the difference between love and hate and I am their mother, they'll love me through all, right?_

 _"Of course, sweetheart" Nik says invading my thoughts again as he buries his nose in the crock of my neck and takes a deep breath. His hot breath sends tingles across my neck and down my spin as I know take notice of his hand laying on my thigh, very close to my core, making fading marks with feather like touches and I feel the heat between my thighs radiate that I am surprised his hand doesn't feel the heat. Great, he's making me horny now._

 _I heard a soft chuckle pass his lips as they landed on that spot behind my neck and he kisses my neck and jaw, as his hand disappears under my short skirt, and treads dangerous close to where I really want it but stops only a centimeter and stays there making circles at the inside of my thigh. That mind reading, teasing son of a-_

 _Another chuckle escapes his lips as he looks at me, "And where do you_ really _want my hands, Caroline?"_

 _I look up at him through my lashes and I see the hungry dark gaze in his eyes and I bite my lip and take my hand to his hand, the one he has on my thigh, without breaking eye contact. I open his hand in mine and bring it to my core. As his hands made contact with my wet clit and his finger dips inside me, an instant moan escapes my lips as my hips buckle._

 _"There" I moan and my eyes roll to the back of my head as my hand, still holds his hand and rubs me with circling motions._

 _"No knickers, Caroline?" he growls._

 _"Nope" I answer with a smirk as I let another finger of his inside me and the pressure of both our motions sends me over the edge faster. Nik takes his hand out from my skirt and I bite my bottom lip as he takes his fingers in his mouth and licks my cum off. My eyes darken as he takes his fingers out and as he sees my eyes; he knows this. With a growl he comes closer to me, takes me by the waist and throws me back so that I am laying on the bed, fully._

 _In an instant he is on top of me, shredding my clothes off and kissing me sensually._

But things only went downhill from there. Well actually, it went up hill, over the edge.. a few times (if you know what I mean). But after that, things went downhill. Last night, very late last night, Elena showed up; which lead to my fight with Nik.

 _"You can't just kick her out" I yelled as I stormed after Nik, he just totally dismissed Elena who came looking for Stefan and Damon. I told her she is welcome anytime she wants and told her where she would find Damon and Stefan._

 _"I can and I just did" he shrugged._

 _"That isn't your decision to make, she is my friend and she is worried about her boyfriend" I say._

 _"Which one?" he retorts with a chuckle and I had to bite my lower laugh to stop a laugh from escaping my lips because I am supposed to be mad at him._

 _"D- H-" I tried to start a sentence twice but was left with no words, I could hear him chuckle and it stirred my anger "Nik, I am serious. She has the right to see her friends" I say._

 _"Damon and Stefan agreed to help in the protection of our children and for doing that, we need them focused and on track, no distractions and that Doppelganger is like a Salvatore Brother Distraction Sign" Nik said not turning around to look at me._

 _"Stop walking away, I am talking to you" I say, getting annoyed at how I am always talking to his back lately. He immediately turns around and faces me._

 _"Caroline, there is not much to talk about, I want everyone focused on the mission. I do not want her in my home" he says sternly._

 _"Oh so it would have been fine if she was here to donate some blood for your hybrid army?" I ask, accusation evident in my tone. I have been waiting to talk about that since the moment Elena said something about it at the party and does now seem the right time?_

 _No, but we need to talk about it._

 _His eyes widened before they narrowed in suspicion, "Who told you that?"_

 _"Not you. That's what matters" I cross my arms around my chest, "How could you not tell me? Nik, I don't want you to take advantage of my friendship with Elena for your own benefit"._

 _"I am not taking_ _advantage of your friendship with the doppelganger. Even if you weren't friends with her, I'd take her blood, with her cooperation or without" he said with humor in his tone as if he finds this whole conversation funny._

 _"Nik I am serious. You can't just use her blood whenever you want and not welcome her in our home because she is my friend" I said._

 _"I already told you this Caroline, I need the Salvatores with their full attention and frankly, I believe staying away from them is in the Doppelganger's best interests. She can have a normal human life with a commoner and a few blood donation every now or then" he says with a smug smile._

 _"Oh you just want her to have children and continue on the Petrova bloodline so that in a few hundred years you'll have a new healthy doppelganger and with that you keep your hybrid army forever" I say knowingly._

 _"That is true" he says, not even bothering to deny it._

 _"It isn't right" I say._

 _"Doing the right thing is overrated, sweetheart" he says and I roll my eyes. Sometimes he can be so infuriating._

 _"And apparently so is telling me the truth" I bite back, hurt evident in my voice that he lied to me and hid this from me. Before I turn around and walk away._

 _I need some privacy to think. Think straight and clearly without having something to piss me off pop up every few seconds. Rebekah says it's the after pregnancy hormones, and it's supposed to last a while. Hopefully the hormones are what is keeping me on edge lately and moody, and will be gone soon._

 _I hate my mood swings, I've been having them for a while and I think maybe Bekah is right._

 _But then again I think when Nik uses my best friend's blood to create a hybrid army after he 'killed her' and then lies to me about it, I think I have the right to be mad._

"He lied to me" I say.

"Technically-"

"A lie of commission is still a lie" I cut Rebekah off again.

"But it is a small-"

"Using my best friend's blood to make hybrids is _not_ something small or irrelevant" I say annoyed "And it's not even just that. He was making a hybrid army without telling me, I had to find out when _Tyler_ showed up at our door. Then when I come home to find him torturing _Damon-_ ".

"I didn't mind that part too much" Bonnie responds and I give her a death glare.

"Yes he deserved it. But right now, danger is at the corner and we shouldn't make enemies and we shouldn't keep stuff like that from each other, he should trust me enough to tell me what he is planning. I'm not saying I need to know where he is at every freaking minute of the day but I at least need to know what is happening when the safety of our family is at risk." I say.

I was so upset with Nik, every time I come home, it's like there is another surprise at our doorstep. Hybrid army, torturing Damon, a new sister..

"Wow, I never thought I would say this about Klaus but" Bonnie says and takes a dramatic pause for effect, "Maybe he deserves the benefit of the doubt here, maybe you should give him a chance? A chance to explain. Look if there is one good thing I could say about him is that he loves you and would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I don't pretend to understand his deranged mind, but maybe you should hear his side of things?" Bonnie suggests.

"And think about it this way, Klaus has spent the past thousand years, alone, not trusting anyone, keeping secrets, keeping to himself, no offense Rebekah" Bonnie adds and Rebekah glares with a pout. "This is all such a big change to him, you on the other hand, it was like you never were apart, but he lived those thousand years without you. He obviously doesn't know what he should do, but do you? I mean Care you are still eighteen years old, neither one of you knows how to deal with this. But you have forever to figure it out and I guess he might get easier to deal with in time?" Bonnie says.

I sigh in frustration, maybe she is right. He at least has the chance to tell me _why_ he kept things from me, right?

"I hate the fact that you're the level headed between us all" I say "Fine I'll talk to him.. later. Now is our girls day out. Oh I'll try that red one" I say as I take a high low dark red dress, that sinful red color that I just love. I take the dress and go to the changing room, how did I not spot this dress earlier?

I try it on and damn it looks so hot, with a sudden confidence I walk out of the changing room and strut to where my friends are, and spin around in the dress once I see their eyes on me. The widened eyes is boost of confidence I won't lie.

"Caroline, you _need_ to get it" Bonnie says first as Rebekah and Freya nod in agreement.

"I agree. When my brother sees you in this... well please don't let me be in the room for that" Rebekah says.

"Done and done" I say as I walk back to the changing room, I look over at my self in the mirror again and my brain fires an idea. With a mischievous smirk I take my phone out and snap a few pictures in different poses before finally setting on a -not so- innocent pic and send it to Nik. Just because I'm mad at him does not mean I can't tease and torment him, right?

With a satisfied grin, I change back to my outfit and come out.

"I give up, there isn't anything for me to wear" Freya sighs dramatically, reminding me too much of another female Mikaelson, guess the flare for dramatics runs in the family. Though, who am I to judge?

"We'll come back after lunch, I'm starving" Bonnie says.

"Sure just let me check out" I walk over to the cashier and take my phone out to read the messages while she does her job.

 _You look as marvelous as the day my eyes landed upon you in the woods -Nik_

 _Are you saying that while looking at my face or my legs? -Caroline_ I tease, and then add:

 _You know why I like this dress? -Caroline_

 _Why, sweetheart? -Nik_

 _It's the perfect combination between classy and easy access -Caroline_ I add the smirking emoji before sending.

 _You're killing me -Nik_

 _Says the indestructible werewolf-vampire original hybrid -Caroline_ I reply.

 _If you're wearing that for the ball, we might end up not going -Nik_

 _Is that a promise? -Caroline_

How do we go from not talking to this?

I don't know.

 _ **Current Time...**_

"Nik" I call as I see him, next to him is Kol, Bonnie, Freya and Elijah but I don't see them, the only one I see is him.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Nik asks instantly as he takes me in his arms and envelopes me in his hug.

"I'm fine. Nik, he only wants to kill _you_ , he is turning the rest of us human" I repeat Mikael's plan to them all.

"We have a plan" Kol says, taking my attention away from Nik.

"The spell?" I ask knowingly and Bonnie nods, "Are you sure it will work?" I ask. We are talking about the spell we saw in that white Grimoire, that I felt connected to, strange ha?

"Yes" Bonnie says, "I won't let Esther touch a hair on any of your heads. Don't worry".

"I trust you, Bon" I say.

"Would you have your moment later? We have a plan" I hear Damon's voice say, I look around and see him going up the stairs trying not to draw attention.

"What should I do?" I ask.

"Nothing. You are out of this" Nik says and I scuff.

"In your dreams. What should I do?" I repeat seriously, and he sighs as he suppresses a growl, but right now the most important thing is to get the job gone, no matter what, keep everyone safe and I can't help if I am a sitting duck.

"Distract Esther" Kol says, "Take her outside, we'll ambush her."

"You do know that Finn won't leave her side" I say.

"I can deal with Finn and Mikael. Our family reunion has been stalled long enough" Freya says.

"Not alone, you're not" Nik says.

"I can take care of myself" Freya responds.

 _Oh no,_ "It's not for your safety, it's for my distrust in you" Nik says bitterly and Freya glares at him, "Kol and the mutt will go with you" Nik adds and I roll my eyes.

"The mutt's name is Tyler" I say.

"I know" Nik responds with a smirk. "Damon will be taking Rebekah's shift with the children now" Nik adds. For further protection of the children, Freya and Bonnie bubble protected a room where we put them in, with both their forces and they channeled Elijah and Kol for the spell for more power. And also, two people must be guarding their room, the last shift was Rebekah and Stefan, Damon will replace Rebekah and stay with Stefan.

"Are you saying you trust Damon with our kids now?" I tilt my head to Nik.

"No, but I trust Stefan" he says.

"Since when?" I ask.

"Since I gave him his memories back and I know he won't betray me" Nik says.

"Okay, I see Esther" I say, as I tilt my head and nod towards the Champagne table and they 'discreetly' look at the table and turn back around to me before Esther notices -Note the sarcasm.

"I'm going to see Finn and Mikael" Freya says and Kol follows her and then Tyler shows up out of no where and follows them, Bonnie goes to stand by Elijah and Rebekah soon joins those two.

"I love you" I say to Nik.

"I know" he says, I turn around to go find Esther but am stopped by his hand on my wrist, I turn to face him and he pulls me towards him, kissing my lips. When we pull apart, I look up at him and he says "I love you, Caroline".

We part after that and I turn to Esther. This night is far from over.

 _ **Four hours ago...**_

"I am exhausted" Rebekah sighs as she flops down on the seat after I spent the past half an hour convinced her to try McDonald's. We have spent the last two or maybe three hours shopping for the ball and I found a dress with that right shade of red that is so incredibly sinful, I would bang Rebekah if she wore it.

My head tilts to the side as the thought passes by me, Rebekah is hot and she'd look great in red.

I snap my head out of my thoughts and look back at the two hybrids Rebekah forced to come with us to carry her shopping bags, they sit at a table beside us with hundreds of Rebekah's bags around them.

"And how are _you_ guys doing over there? You guys drowned in the sea of clothes yet?" I ask sarcastically to Mike and Sam, to which Sam chuckles and raises to thumbs up to show he is good and Mike keeps his stern emotionless face on. Well someone played the sad tree in elementary school play and stayed 'in character' a _little_ too long.

"Did you get a dress, Rebekah?" Freya asks politely.

"Oh yes, I bought this yellow dress, I can wear if we are out on a picnic and this black one for funerals-" Rebekah starts but I cut her off "Did you actually buy a dress for tonight?" I ask.

Rebekah's expression falls as the realization hits her and an "Oh" escapes her mouth, we all laugh as she shrugs and says she would find one after lunch.

"So what do you guys want?" I asked.

"You know my usual" Bonnie says.

"I'll have" Rebekah starts as she looks around and her gaze falls on a hot guy, eighteen, no older and she says "Him".

"I meant human food. You know because we are _not_ feeding on humans" I said sternly and she rolled her eyes.

"If I am not having him, I'm not having anything" she says childishly and I roll my eyes.

"So an Oreo milkshake then? Alright." I say ignoring her and I turn to Freya. "I will have what Rebekah is having" she says.

"Good. Sam?" I turn to the bodyguards AKA shopping carts.

"I'll have what you're having, babe" Sam says and I laugh as I roll my eyes.

"Mikey?" he scowls at the name, since he prefers Mike, because he is _that_ boring.

"I will have nothing. I am on duty, and I take my job very seriously. Unlike some people" he looks at Sam and Sam just shrugs.

"Boss man wants us fully focused on your protection" he says.

"Well, Boss _lady_ is asking what you want to eat so I think you can have something to eat" I say and he looks hesitant for a moment before he gives me his order and I turn to order all of our food when a notification beeped at my phone.

 _When will you be back? -Nik_

 _After lunch. Soon. - Caroline_

"And that's when the chicken started running after Caroline, Elena after the chicken, Matt after Elena and the donkey after Matt" I heard Bonnie say through laughter as everyone was gasping for breath and wiping tears from their eyes, even Mikey was chuckling.

And then I realize the story Bonnie was telling and I groan. Not my finest moments.

"And where were you?" Rebekah asks through her laughs.

"I was _on_ the donkey, backwards. As soon as he started running my head hit very close to his butt." Bonnie laughs "After a while I was growing tired and I fell off the donkey, face first and that's when the camel came in".

"Yes and that's the story of summer '07 and how Tyler wanted to pet a pig" I say.

"What happened to Tyler though?" Sam asks.

"All I remember is that that was _not_ mud" Bonnie says.

 _ **Present time...**_

"Esther" I say as I reach the witch, and she nods her head in acknowledgment, "Caroline".

"I'm enjoying the party, very much. You did wonderful with the decorations. You always loved to throw a good party, as the kids now-a-days say" she says and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes.

"Huh yes. All this dancing and music could make you forget a crazy witch is after you and your family" I say, sarcasm dripping from my tone.

"Let's talk outside. Shall we?" Esther says and I shrug as I follow her. I see with the corner of my eye Finn with Kol, Tyler and Freya behind the two for the big surprise.

We walk out of the door and the cold air hits my face like a slap, it isn't that effective when I am a vampire but I could feel a shiver pass through my spine as Esther and I are alone. "You wanted to talk?" I ask.

"Oh no Caroline, I just needed you alone. There won't be much talking though" I feel a movement behind me and I realize a moment too late as I feel something sharp and pointy hit my neck and a sudden pain and the feeling of burning reaches me when a whiff of air passes by me and takes the man holding me off and the needle out of my neck.

The blur fades and my eyes focus as I see Elijah in front of me asking if I am alright. I look around and I see one of Nik's hybrids on the ground, his heart out of his chest and I gasp.

"How did you manage to turn them against us?" Elijah asks Esther.

"Oh me? No sweetheart, I've done nothing of sorts. Your father though? I can't say the same for him. Turns out hybrids _can_ be compelled, they are part vampires, are they not?" Esther says and I growl, that's when I notice other compelled hybrids coming out from the dark to be in our eyesight.

"Stop this mother. Stop all of this nonsense" Elijah pleads. Elijah was always one to have faith in family, always wanting his family reunited.

"No Elijah, it is necessary" she says.

"Then I apologize it will come to this" Elijah says and that's when he and I attack the hybrids, they're many of them in our way and although I was an original I was swarmed with hybrids. I fought them and before I knew it, Nik and Rebekah joined the fight.

As I pushed one of them off of me, I saw Nik running towards me and so I ducked as he jumped off me and hit the guy behind me, I turned to look at him and he gave me a quick wink as we started fighting side by side. I hit a hybrid in the crotch and kneed his head with my knee and then my teeth tore into his neck. I stopped just in time for him to survive and heal but be weak enough to stop fighting. I don't want to kill anyone, especially since it wasn't their fault they were compelled.

I snapped someone's neck as I kicked someone else then turned to fight, I threw a punch, a kick and snap. I looked around and pretty much, all the hybrids were down.

"If you want something done right, you are to do it yourself" I heard Mikael's voice say and I turned around to see him with the white oak stake. He lunged at Nik and before I could jump in to help I saw Finn in the corner of my eyes. I looked at Elijah who surprisingly seemed to understand and went to help Nik as I lunged at Finn.

"Caroline, I have to say, the twenty first century is every bit as amazing as you made it sound like" Finn says with a cold hearted smile "Too bad we won't experience it for longer time".

"Why Finn? You can live a long life, if it's about being a vampire then not all vampires are evil. You can live with the woman you love forever" I say and he looks away, looks like I hit a nerve.

"The woman I love has long ago slipped from my grasp" Finn says.

"Is that so?" I turn my head to the door and see Sage, in a green gown, looking at Finn with so much anger it hit me.

"Sage?" Finn asks, his eyes growing wide as a kid seeing the Christmas decorations.

"Who could you assume I have moved on? I still love you with every bit of my being. I have waited for you for nine bloody centuries. How could you think I could ever forget?" she asks with so much disbelief.

I look away, not wanting to interrupt their moment as I let Sage work her magic. I have to say, I feel for the girl, if I ever lost Nik, I would never- could never, forget what we had, forget my feelings, move on. I would wait for him until I reunite with him, once again.

I looked to where Mikael is and I feel my heart drop as I see him lunge at Elijah and Nik, aiming for Elijah and he could reach him. I felt a shriek leave from my throat "ELIJAH".

Before he could turn around, Mikael was mere centimeters away from him, but then he was pushed.

It was so sudden and unexpected, he could not see it coming and I assume that is the only reason _she_ was able to push him.

I look at where Mikael was standing just now and I see everyone's jaws dropping as they gaped at _her_ too.

There stood the brunette herself.

"Katerina?" Elijah questioned softly, his voice breaking, revealing vulnerability.

And I could only think of two words:

Katherine Pierce.

 ** _Three Hours Ago..._**

I rock Ethan back and forth slowly as I beg him to go to sleep. The girls and I just reached home and the party is starting soon. I already had my dress on when all of a sudden Ethan woke up and started crying. The plan was to keep them safe, locked in one of the rooms, sound asleep with two guards at the door. Two always had to stay with them. Only one of Nik's siblings and the Salvatores, Nik didn't want the hybrids because he doesn't fully trust them yet.

"Please, stop it, don't cry, mommy's here" that's when I remember a song that always helped put me to sleep. The last time I sang it was when Henrik was sick and I was helping him sleep in the middle of the night.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight" I feel a smile come across as Ethan's crying flatters and I give him my hand as he takes my index finger in his small hands.

"I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry" I sing and his crying stops as he looks up at me with a confused expression. As if adorably admiring my singing while I admire him.

"For one so small, you seem so strong" I sing as his eyelids begins to flutter close but he seems struggling to keep his eyes open. "My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry" my tone slowly descend to a whisper as Ethan yawns adorably.

"'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more" I whisper as Ethan closes his eyes. I continue to whisper the rest of the song to make sure he is fully asleep before I put him to bed.

I smile to myself as I see him next to his two siblings, sound asleep and I feel a sense of proud come over me. After days of not being able to get any of my children to sleep, I literally feel my ego boost up as I caress his cheek with my finger.

"Goodnight baby" I say and I turn around. I close the door slowly behind me and I see Nik leaning against the wall.

"You have a mesmerizing voice sweetheart. I remember when you sang that to... Henrik" he says and I nod at the memory.

"I did it, Nik. I got him to sleep" I say with a triumphant grin as I jump into his arms and his arms wrap around my waist as he holds me.

"I told you, you would make an amazing mother" he says into my ear as I let go of him.

"Caroline-"

He starts but I cut him off as I take his face in my hands and kiss him softly. The kiss is sweet, soft and tender and very unlike us. As soon as he gets over the shock, he moves his lips accordingly and kisses me. I pull away slightly and he looks at me, "What was that for?"

"It was because I realized you have lived a thousand years" I start.

"Yes I think you've known that for quite a while now, sweetheart" he chuckles as I swat his chest and roll my eyes.

"No, I mean, You've lived alone for a thousand years, with no one by your side, and I realized that maybe this is all so sudden for you. And maybe you need time to adjust to.. _this,_ us. And I get that, I get that this isn't going to be easy but Nik, this is hard for me too. I've never imagined being a mom at the age of eighteen, let alone, mom for three with magic powers and wolf genes. So I get it. But please never lie or hide things from me. Okay? We are a team. You and I, and we can always count on each other" I finish my rant and I mentally pat myself on the back for not making a fool of myself and recycling the whole speech I had planned.

I look up to meet his gaze as he looks at me with an expression of awe and I blush. "How?" I hear him stutter.

"How, what?" I ask confused.

"How can you be so forgiven?" he asks with intensity in his eyes and confusion evident in his tone and his features, which makes me wonder: How can he not know?

"Because I love you" I say and he takes my face in his hands and kisses me again, though this one is different than the last, this was more passionate and aggressive, eager and demanding, hopeful and promising, greedy and playful. Everything I was missing. Everything I want. Everything we are.

His tongue teased me as he stroked my tongue and my hands moved to the back of his neck and I pushed him fully against me. Our tongues fought for dominance and he won when he pushed me against the wall. I let my hands travel under his shirt and stroked his chest and I heard a groan erupt from his throat and his lips left mine to give open mouthed kisses to my neck.

"Klaus, you wanted to- Oh" We broke apart like we were electrified with each other and looked at the person who interrupted us. My cheeks flamed red as Nik's expression turned to a glare at Stefan.

"Stefan. Do you have a reason for interrupting us?" Nik asks.

"You wanted to see me, right?" Stefan asks.

"Yes, I wanted to ask: Are you on Vervain?" Stefan stared at him for a while, contemplating on the answer to give him, obviously not trusting Nik. He looks at me and as if looking at me, got him to trust Nik, he gave his answer "No, I'm not".

"Good. Because there is something I need you to remember" Nik says and in blur he speeds to Stefan and I gasp, he locks their eyes and I see his eyes dilate as he says "Remember".

Nik released Stefan from his hold and steps back. Stefan's eyes close and flutter open and he looks at Nik with a look I haven't seen him give Nik. It is a look he gives to Damon, or me sometimes, as if they were, friends, siblings, brothers.

"Nik?" Stefan asks and I see a grin break on Nik's features, "My brother" Stefan says as he takes his hand up in the air.

"My brother" Nik agrees as they give each other that bro-hug that guys do. And I can only watch as my jaw drops. Did Stefan just call Klaus Nik? And his brother? Rebekah told me Stefan hanged out with her and Nik in the twenties before Nik erased his memories. But I never thought they would be like... this. So familiar with each other. So close.

Nik and Stefan chuckle as they let go of each other, "Now Nik. You could have told me you were running from daddy dearest, you know I would have ran with you and Rebekah 'til the end of the world" Stefan says with an accusing look and to my surprise Nik only chuckles.

"You have to admit, old friend. You are slow" Nik teases.

'What?' Seems my only thought at the moment.

"Hey now, try not to hurt my feelings. I am still mad at you for erasing my memories" Stefan says but his tone is light which makes me question who the fuck is he?

Stefan? Brooding Stefan? Bunny diet Stefan? Bunny diet, always brooding, doesn't know what fun is even if it hits him in the head with a metal bat Stefan?

"All's well if it ends well. Don't you agree? It'll be a story to tell one day" Nik says and Stefan chuckles.

"You never one to admit you were wrong. But it's okay, I love you just the way you are" Stefan teases.

What the fuck?

"Hey now" Nik's tone changes, "Caroline can be the jealous type".

Stefan puts his hands in the air teasingly "Hey now, Caroline. He is all yours, I don't bat for that team" Stefan jokes. STEFAN IS MAKING A JOKE! It is the end of the world, alert the fucking president!

Surprisingly I am not annoyed or embarrassed for being called jealous. Before I met Nik, I would feel very embarrassed if someone called me out on being jealous but surprisingly with Nik, I am not embarrassed or feel annoyed, to the contrary, I feel very happy.

Even if it is Stefan we are talking about. I crack a smirk as I wrap my arm around Nik's and pull him towards me, "He's all mine, so back off, Salvatore" I tease.

"Backing off" he cracks a grin as he puts his hands in the air and walk away backwards, he then turns around and leaves as I turn to look at Nik who has a happy expression plastered at his face. Smiling. I have only seen that smile when he was with family. Meaning me, the children or his siblings. I guess maybe Stefan was considered family.

"And next time, get a room. I was lucky you were still wearing clothes. Next time, I might not be so lucky" I hear Stefan's laughter echo through the halls.

"Well, you have super hearing. Next time, use it" I call after him which only makes Nik chuckle.

"Okay what did you do to Stefan? Because I know my best friend and whatever the fuck that was, was not Stefan" I say as I cross my arms but I still keep a smile. It makes me happy to know that Stefan can stop brooding for a few minutes and crack a smile every once in a while. And to think his memories with Nik is what makes him happy is like a Christmas day present.

Because I care about what my best guy friend thinks of my sort of boyfriend slash fiance slash father of my children. Bonnie has also accepted Nik and I as a couple. Though Elena is still unsupportive, though strangely I don't really care.

"And I know my brother. And he was always one to love a good party" Nik says with a smirk as he wraps his arm around my waist and we walk down the stairs. Stefan? Party?

"I'll believe it when I see it" I say.

 _ **Current time...**_

Katherine Pierce.

Katherine fucking Pierce is in the house.

Well outside it, actually, but you know what I mean.

"How?" Elijah stutters and she scoffs, "I have been drinking Vervain for the past three hundred years. Next time you compel someone, make sure they _are_ compelled" she says with a roll of her eyes.

"Why have you came back? Why would you risk your life?" Elijah asks as he stands straighter, looking at Katherine the same way... the same way Nik looks at me. Oh my god. Could Elijah really love Katherine? Katherine Pierce? The one who double crosses probably every team she has been on, the one who kicks you when you are down, stabs you in the back, jeopardizes everyone's safety for her own survival? He loves her?

I never thought Elijah would be with someone as selfish and as manipulative as Katherine. But what shocked me most was her answer, "I came back for you, you idiot".

Wait a fucking minute.

Katherine would risk her life coming back to Mystic Falls where Nik is for Elijah.. because she cares about him?

Oh this totally makes sense now.

Stefan is laughing.

Elijah likes Katherine.

Katherine caring about someone other than herself.

It's so obvious.

I'm dreaming.

Yup, now I get it. This is all a big crazy dream that I made up out of my imagination. I probably shouldn't eat before going to sleep again. That's probably it. I'll just pinch myself.

Ow, that hurt.

Okay maybe this isn't so much of a dream. I look around and I spot Finn and Sage slowly walking closer to each other, step by step as if they were in some movie and yup they start running now then Sage jumps into Finn's arms.

I look and see Mikael standing up and I wince as I see his aim is at Nik. "Nik watch out" I run before I manage to finish my sentence and I hear Finn trying to convince Sage to turn human, that they would have a great human life together before I hit Mikael in the face.

With that, Elijah and Katherine's attention diverts back to Mikael and I see the wooden stake in Katherine's hands and I pray she doesn't use it on us. Nik lunges at Mikael and starts landing punch after punch.

But then Mikael headbutted Nik and pushed him off of him, "Ignorant boy. Believing _you_ can beat me" Mikael taunts.

"I've done it before and I'll gladly do it again" Nik says and then he flashes towards him and I only see a glimpse of the fight before a bunch of hybrids jump at me. I fight them, kicking and punching everywhere before I start snapping people's necks and Rebekah and Kol soon join me in the fight.

Rebekah's hands swipe and she beheaded three hybrids as Kol tore off another's heart. "Keep them alive" I growl.

"No time to be soft" Kol says as he beheads a hybrid while kicking the other where the sun does not shine. Suddenly I see Kol with a metal bat, he swings it back and forth as he taunts the hybrids, challenging and angering them.

I turn to look at Nik and I see Mikael pinning down Nik as his hand goes through his chest "NO" I shriek but I was not the only one.

I turn to see Freya and I see Mikael with the corner of my eye looking up at the blonde.

"Father, please don't do this" she begs.

"Father? Who are you?" Mikael asks as a frown takes its place on his face.

"Someone you once loved deeply, my father. Look at me and _you_ tell me who I am" she says and surprisingly he does. He looks at her for what seems like hours but in fact is a few seconds before Mikael stutters "F- Fr- Freya?"

"Yes, father it's me. The girl you once thought you lost" she says and I see a pool of tears gather at her eyes.

"YOU LIE" Mikael yells and I see the different emotions play at his face. Confusion, anger, hurt, sorrow and once again confusion before he settles on anger.

"You named your sword Rawthul after the early morning sun. Its hilt was golden, like the color of my hair. You said it would remind you of me while you were in battle. That I'd be by your side no matter how far afield you traveled." Freya says her tears leaking out of her eyes and I see Mikael's expression softening and I wonder who the man standing before me is.

The only emotions I ever saw in Mikael were anger and hate. Hate towards the world, towards his children, towards his wife.

A sad smile appears at Freya's face as Mikael remains in a state of shock and disbelief, I couldn't even begin to imagine what he is feeling. The daughter you loved most who you thought was dead is standing in front of you after a thousand years.

"It can't be" Mikael says and I see the many different emotions play at his face once again as he shakes his head back and forth, disbelief mainly.

"The night before you left for war, you christened that sword with goat's blood. When I awoke, you were gone. I never saw you again." Freya tears up again and I see Mikael in near tears, he takes deep breaths and I know he is struggling to fight the tears back as Freya nears him.

"It's been a thousand years. H- How, how is this possible?" he stutters.

"I was given to Aunt Dahlia by my mother." Freya says and I feel tears prick at my eyes from all the emotional turmoil around me. "I'll explain everything just please tell me you believe me, father. Please" Freya begs as she drops to her knees in front of Mikael, she lowers her head as she turns to the ground and stutters another plea.

Mikael's hands shake as he takes them out of Nik's chest and instantly I feel relief rush through me. Mikael's hands are shaking as he tips Freya's head up and cups her face.

"My beautiful Freya. My daughter" Mikael struggles and as he moves forward to hug her, Nik in an instant has him pinned.

"No" Freya shrieks as she lunges forward but Elijah speeds over and takes her away so that she is against the wall.

"No. If you hurt him, I will make sure you live the rest of your eternity burning in the deepest pits of hell" Freya threatens.

"Klaus" Katherine yells and throws him the wooden white oak stake, Nik takes it and aims it at Mikael's chest "If I feel even the faintest touch of your magic Freya I will end him with the flick of my wrist" Nik says.

Freya stops struggling in Elijah's hands.

"A thousand years have come to this. This is the night I end you" Nik taunts and my breathing stops as I look at the scene.

Sage was in the middle of convincing Finn to stay a vampire and I think he was about to agree when all they're attentions turned to Mikael and Nik. Even Rebekah and Kol.

"You are just as pathetic as you were a thousand years ago. _Boy_. You are weak, unloved and alone as the day you were born. Betrayal runs in your blood and sooner or later Caroline will find that out for herself." I feel Nik's emotions through the bond, the hurt, the pain, the anger. They all rush in a sudden wave.

"No. I wasn't born like this. And I was never one to betray. Her, that makes you weak? Lovely Freya, the daughter you barely know brings tears to your eyes. There was a time when you know me, as your son. A time before all the disappointments, the revelations of betrayal. There were moments, when all you had to do was be my father. And even then, you despised me, didn't you?"

"I want to know why?" I see Nik fighting the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I don't know" Mikael says, "I just did".

I see a tear on Nik's face, "Are those your final words?" Nik asks.

"Freya" Mikael turns his attention to Freya, "I'm so sorry" he says and I see Nik look away from Mikael.

"I love yo-" before he even has the chance to finish his sentence Nik plunges the stake in his chest from all the anger, frustration, hurt, pain, rejection. I feel his feelings through the bond and I look away as a lone tear falls from my eyes. I only hear the sound of Freya yelling and crying as she falls to her knees next to Mikael and he suddenly becomes on fire. I guess that's what happens when you are staked with a white oak.

Something catches my eye. Where is Esther? I look around and I see no sign of her.

"Nik" I yell but he doesn't hear me as his eyes are still fixated on Mikael's burning corps. "Nik" I yell again as I reach him and shake him from his state "Nik. Esther. The babies" I say and his eyes widen as everyone starts looking around and we race to the babies' room.

I see Damon and Stefan on the ground, both's necks snapped and I open the door hurriedly and I drop to my knees immediately.

 _ **Two hours ago...**_

I see Bonnie and Kol dancing and one thought comes to mind: What?

I use my vampire hearing because I am an eavesdropper and I don't respect people's privacy.

 _"You are beautiful"_ I hear Kol say and I note the not use of look, it wasn't you _look_ beautiful. It was you _are_ beautiful. It is so very unlike Kol, which only makes my curiosity grow.

 _"Bet you say that to all the witches that can kick your ass"_ Bonnie retorts and I suppress a laugh.

 _"I have only met one witch the ability to mentally and physically kick my ass"_ Kol says.

 _"Just to be clear. I don't like you"_ oh Bonnie.

 _"Have it your way then, but you should know, you are only wasting time. Time we could use for more.. pleasant activities."_ Kol says and I can hear the honesty of his tone. Is this why he volunteered to help Bonnie and Freya with the spell? And he tried babysitting my baby to impress Bonnie? Could it be that Kol Mikaelson, the player, has a crush?

Oh, blackmailing material for life. Well sixty or seventy years, tops.

Right now, was Elijah and Damon's shift for the babies, next would be Rebekah and I, then Nik and me, Nik and Kol, Kol and Bonnie, Rebekah and Stefan then Stefan and Damon.

I look and see Rebekah and Stefan dancing, Stefan is laughing and Rebekah is looking at Stefan with so much love. The same look in that picture Rebekah showed me. I guess with Stefan's memories back, his feelings for Rebekah are stronger than his feelings for Elena.

Huh.

I eavesdrop again because I have zero respect for privacy or boundaries.

 _"And then you said: Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it. Then went back to fooling your date that he will be getting much more than a dance"_ Stefan laughs and Rebekah joins him. It seems those two are going down memory lane.

"Eavesdropping are we?" I hear Nik taunt with a smirk on his face as I look up at him.

"I was just curious" I say.

"Curiosity killed the cat, sweetheart" Nik says.

"Do I look like a bloody cat?" I say with the best British accent I can muster. I've been practicing on having a British accent ever since.. well since I met Nik and only now have I managed to work up the courage to actually say it out loud. I tried to sound like Rebekah as much as I could. I look up and see Nik with an emotionless face on.

Before he starts laughing.

And I mean a full on, burst to tears, clutch your stomach kind of laughter. I pout then turn around and start walking away before his hand grips my arm from the elbow and stops me. "Wait, sweetheart. I'm sorry" he says, with a smile tucked at his lips and I bet he is chewing his inside cheeks so he won't laugh.

"Hav- Have you been- uum practicing for that accent?" he asks.

"Are you making fun of me?" I frown.

"No, of course not, sweetheart" he says, he holds eye contact for two seconds before he chuckles again.

"You're an ass" I say and I turn to walk away again but he stops me, again.

"Wait, no. I'm sorry" he says, though he is still smiling.

"Was it that horrible?" I ask, he looks away then looks back at me "Yes, it was very awful" he says before he starts laughing again, I swat his chest a few times before I start laughing myself.

"Oh sweetheart if you wanted, you could have told me. I wouldn't mind teaching you" he says as he circles his arms around my waist and brings me closer.

"I don't think we are talking about the same thing anymore" I say, before I smirk "Is that one of your fantasies? Let me guess, an innocent virgin town girl on her first night?" I guess with a smirk and I feel him stiffen. Spot on, I'm assuming.

I lean up to his ear and whisper "There is _nothing_ innocent about me though. But for you? I can be anything you want me to be" I whisper seductively and then walk away with a smirk on my face and the drink that was in Nik's hand in _my_ hand.

I take a sip and swing my hips as I walk away and I hear a low growl behind me as footsteps sounds walk behind me and I laugh to myself.

 _ **Current time...**_

It happened so fast, I saw Damon and Stefan on the ground and I opened the door to my children's room and immediately dropped to my knees as Esther threw her magic at me and started chanting.

Nik and I fell and pain shot through me. I felt a pain in my gums as my fangs started to hurt, the veins under my eyes comes out with the feeling of burning under my skin. My head hurts and I feel like I am suffocating.

This is how I died the first time. Suffocation.

I look and see Nik in similar pain as a pool of blood is at his chest and I scream in pain.

"No" I hear Bonnie's voice screams and I feel more magic circle around me. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Katherine are all on their knees, screaming in pain. But the pain eases as Bonnie's magic takes its affect.

Bonnie chants louder and the blood pools from her nose, she walks slowly towards Esther, struggling and as she reaches the children's bed she reaches out and touches the three with both her hands and then a sudden glow erupts around her before everything turns dark.

It's all so dark and I hear a faint sound say "Everything Will Change"

And then nothing.

Not a sound, not a light. Nothing but darkness surrounding me.

I struggle to open my eyes but to no use. I try again, and again until I see a single beam of light. I open my eyes and look around.

What? What happened.

I wake up in... a forest?

I feel pain throbbing in the back of my head as the words repeat in my head

'Everything will change'

What does that mean? What will change? How? Where am I?

"I know what you are, and I am not afraid of you" I hear a voice say, only adding to my agony. I raise my head slowly and I see a black skinned woman with a beautiful familiar brown eyes, a supermodel's figure under that dress that is tight at the torso and poofy from the waist down.

"Of course not. You're a Bennett witch, you are all really powerful" I say as I struggle to keep my eyes open and the woman's eyes widen.

"You know I am a Bennett?" she asks, her eyes wide and filled with... hope.

"I have come across many Bennett witches to know the pattern" I say as I try to ignore the pain in my head but come to failure, my head feels light.

"You have met Bennett witches?" she asks.

"My best friend is one" I answer.

"You speak the truth?" she asks.

"Why would I lie?" why doesn't the woman keep her voice down? Why is she so loud? Can't she see I am in pain?

"That means you are probably from afar place. My parents and I are the only Bennett witches here" she says.

"Where is here, exactly?" I ask.

"Italy, but the real question is not where but _when_ are you" she says as if she knows something I don't.

No, no, no this cannot be happening, not again. "Wh- what year is this?" I stutter.

"It's 1112".

* * *

 **Next Chap: 1112**

 **Hey guys, I'm back.**

 **And thank you to everyone who follows, favs or reviews and to people who are still reading this and again I am _so_ sorry for not updating in a while.**

 **Yes I know it's been too long and I am sorry. I had so much exams and other things**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Confession time:**

 **OK this is like my tenth time trying to write something down and coming up with nothing, mainly because I was reading so many good -great, no** **amazing- stories and books lately and when I try writing I get frustrated because I am not satisfied with it enough and end up deleting it.**

 **Also it's been test after test for the past month. No literally, for the past three weeks and a half all I've been doing is studying for term finals and I am pretty sure I failed Computer science this term and I am not even going to talk about that stupid English test. I swear to God that one question though was like the elections in America.**

 **EVERY one you pick is wrong but you are looking for the one who is less wrong. Lol jk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **Guest #1:** Aw thank you and thank you for reviewing, I hope you are still reading.

 **TwilightHybrid:** True to all you said and you are right. Esther? That woman is bat shit crazy. Bitch crazy. And I hope you like how this chapter turned out. I hope you haven't lost interest and thank you for reviewing.

 **Lunary:** Well I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you continue reading. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest #2:** Yeah I love putting in these tvd or to quotes and see if people actually identify them. Anyways thanks for reviewing and I hope you are still reading.


	22. Twelfth Century (12th century)

**Yo, what's up everyone?**

 **It's your neighbo back with another chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story time:**

 **So my teacher asks me why haven't I turned in my assignment yet and I was like: "You didn't even give us a deadline"**

 **And she's like: Yeah I did. I texted the group chat on WhatsApp.**

 **And me? Well I never read WhatsApp messages, especially in group chats because it is always so irrelevant and boring and just a bunch of laughing emoji's about something that isn't funny so I tell my teacher: "Maybe next time you should private message me on Instagram because the last time I read something on Whatsapp was the caption of that hot guy's picture that my best friend screenshotted and sent me.**

 **And then my teacher starts laughing.**

 **No I am serious, like real tear in her eyes laughter even though it wasn't that funny.**

 **And that is the story of how I got an extension on my assignment and now we get to the part where I completely ignored the fact that I have an assignment and opened Fanfiction and wrote this.**

 **Review if you are on Fanfiction instead of doing the things you _should_ be doing (e. g. Homework, chores, studying, sleeping)**

 **If you are: open YouTube and go on a full High School Musical because We're all in this together. You're not alone homie.**

 **And if you said no: Stop lying, lol, we're all hot effing messes who ignore their responsibilities to read.**

 **And that's my way of saying: here is something to brighten up your Monday AKA enjoy :)**

* * *

 _I struggle to open my eyes but to no use. I try again, and again until I see a single beam of light. I open my eyes and look around._

 _What? What happened._

 _I wake up in... a forest?_

 _I feel pain throbbing in the back of my head as the words repeat in my head_

 _'Everything will change'_

 _What does that mean? What will change? How? Where am I?_

 _"I know what you are, and I am not afraid of you" I hear a voice say, only adding to my agony. I raise my head slowly and I see a black skinned woman with a beautiful familiar brown eyes, a supermodel's figure under that dress that is tight at the torso and poofy from the waist down._

 _"Of course not. You're a Bennett witch, you are all really powerful" I say as I struggle to keep my eyes open and the woman's eyes widen._

 _"You know I am a Bennett?" she asks, her eyes wide and filled with... hope?_

 _"I have come across many Bennett witches to know the pattern" I say, Dark skin, brown eyes, the confident pose, they send out an aura that seeps of warmth and hope, you can't ignore it. Plus the kinda arrogant attitude. I try to ignore the pain in my head but come to failure, my head feels light, like I just woke up and want to go back to sleep._

 _"You have met Bennett witches?" she asks._

 _"My best friend is one" I answer._

 _"You speak the truth?" she asks carefully._

 _"Why would I lie?" why doesn't the woman keep her voice down? Why is she so loud? Can't she see I am in pain?_

 _"That means you are probably from afar place. My parents and I are the only Bennett witches here" she says._

 _"Where is here, exactly?" I ask._

 _"Italy, but the real question is not where but when are you" she says as if she knows something I don't. I look up at her with confused eyes and even with the massive headache I am experiencing, I realize what she means._

 _Fucking time travel._

 _No, no, no this cannot be happening, not again. "Wh- what year is this?" I stutter._

 _"It's 1112"._

I open my eyes and I struggle to keep them open as the strong sunlight hits my face and I make out a blurry figure, a blurry woman's figure. I jolt awake and see the familiar woman that is holding a red cloth, she is cleaning my skin from the blood I assume.

"What happened?" I ask as I try to remember.

"I told you we are in the year 1112 in Italy and you fell unconscious again, I had no choice but to take you to my home" she says.

Suddenly the events of last night rush to my head, giving me a headache and I groan in pain but that is when I remember everything, Esther was in my children's room, Nik and I fell down and Bonnie-

Oh my god Bonnie. What happened to everyone? Where are they?

And then I hear the sound of a baby crying. It seems crazy but I just know that it's my daughter's cries, I just know it. I rush out of the room and follow the sound of cries, ignoring the woman calling me to wait. I enter a strange room after knocking the door down and I see a young girl, no older than thirteen, tanned skin, soft brown eyes, she looked so much like the woman who was following me but what caught my attention was the crying baby she was picking up in her arms. Artemis.

I know it.

I walked towards her and took the baby from her arms and I rocked Artemis, whispering soothing words to her as I look at Ethan and Henry in a crib, I hear their normal heartbeat and sigh in relief that they are safe.

"Adelasia" I hear the woman say as she looks at the younger girl. She hugs who I am assuming is her sister and asks "Are you alright?"

"I am alright, Armilia" the younger girl, Adelasia, says as she hugs who I am assuming is Armilia. Armilia looks at me and puts her hands up in defense mode but I never ease my position as I keep rocking Artemis and a hand on Ethan and Henry.

"Calm yourself, we do not mean you any harm" Armilia says in a calm tone as she takes Adelasia's hand. "I am Armilia and this is my younger sister Adelasia, my brother, Venerio, is soon to return home. We do not mean you any harm. I found you in the woods, at the break of dawn and I brought you back here. On my way, I heard a sound of crying, I followed it and saw three babies in the woods wearing the strangest of clothes. I knew it could not be a coincidence" she explains.

"So I called for my brother and sister to help me carry you all to the safety of our home" Armilia says.

"Why would you help me?" I ask suspicious.

"You said you were friends with a Bennett, any friend of a Bennett is surely a kind soul. And I cannot turn my back on a kind soul, even if they are of... _your_ kind" she says. I don't really know if I should take offence to that.

"But there is something different about you, when I touched you, I had this-"

"Visions, yes Bonnie used to have them when she touched vampires, she said she felt..." I cut Armilia off, and I start looking for the word Bonnie used to describe the feeling she got from that touch.

"Death" Armilia and I say in unison.

"But I did not feel death. All I felt was... light. It was hard to explain, it was just.. light and warmth, nature and colors. Very odd" Armilia mumbles the last part mostly to herself.

"Do you really mean us no harm?" I ask as I stare at her and wait for her features to change into one that could give me reassurance.

"I tell nothing but the truth" Armilia says and I can hear and see the honesty of her words, I sigh in relief as Artemis stops crying and is clutching my finger with her small hand.

"How did you... appear here?" Armilia asks.

"A fight. There was a fight, a witch cast a spell to turn me back human but was killing me, that's when Bonnie, my Bennett friend tried to protect me and that's what I remember. I heard the words 'Everything Will Change'" I explain what I last remember.

"I can maybe sense the magic if I touch you. Perhaps I can know of what spell was cast on you" Armilia says.

"Perhaps later. I think the children will wake up soon. Probably hungry" their faces pale as I said hungry and I rushed to assure them "Don't worry, I feed them from my wrist. No feeding from humans for them".

"I believe that we should give you some time for yourself so you can comprehend all that is happening" Armilia says and I nod then turn to Adelasia, "I'm sorry if I scared you before, I just saw my baby crying and I kinda freaked".

"I was not afraid" she says with a tough expression and I smile at her. "Good, I don't want you to be afraid of me. My name is Caroline" I say.

"I'm Adelasia" she introduces herself, her smile returning to her face and I inwardly sigh in relief as a smile reaches my face. I am happy she isn't afraid of me, I hate it when someone is afraid of me, I remember my parents' reaction when I told them.

 _She is no daughter of mine_. My father's voice rings in my head.

I shake my head, wanting to forget those words and I smile again, though it isn't one the reaches my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Adelasia, and Armilia. Thank you for helping me" I say, remembering my manners.

"It is our pleasure" Armilia says as the two leave and close the door behind them.

I turn back to Artemis and I spot a chair at the corner of the room and I go over to sit as I pull Artemis to my lap. I take my wrist into my mouth and chunk a piece of my wrist until the blood starts pooling and I put my wrist at the tip of Artemis' mouth. I feel her start drinking and I sigh. At least somethings didn't change.

I will probably feed them like this until they grow their own fangs or maybe can drink from a bottle.

And then I remember my situation. Do they even _make_ bottles in the 12th century? What about Nik? Is he still a vampire? Is he here? Does he remember me? Should I go look for him? I don't want my children to grow up without a father.

I look back at Artemis in my hands and I sigh. I can't, I can't raise three children while scouring the world looking for their father. What if he wasn't a vampire? Or worst, what if he... died?

The thought makes me shudder and a feeling of sorrow erupts in my insides.

I can't do that to my children. I can't drag them around the world while they are still babies. And I want them to have a stable nice life.

It hurts me to say this but maybe... maybe what's best is if I raise them.. on my own.

 _ **Two Years Later...**_

"Mommy, mommy, Ethan is pulling my hair"

"Only because she took my spell book"

"It isn't yours, dummy"

"If I am the best at magic then I can have my own spell book"

"It's called a Gilmoire"

"Grimoire, you idiots. And who says you are better than us?"

"I said so"

"Well if you said so then I guess it must be true. Right?"

Three voices interrupt my writing and damn do I miss the days they couldn't talk. I remember two years ago when I woke up in the forest here and I was taken in by Armilia and her siblings. At that night I decided that I needed to raise the three troublemakers on my own and I continued living with Armilia 'til this day.

I made a deal with Armilia, she provides shelter for me and my children and I keep my part of the deal by bringing her the many herbs she wants and I don't feed off the humans, which was not a problem because I don't want to accidentally kill someone and set a bad example for my children. Also now that they have teeth and fangs, they can latch on to my wrist but I never allow them to drink from a human because if they killed someone, the guilt carries on with you, it never leaves you.

No matter what you do, the guilt carries on with you and you never forget it. I should know.

My deal with Armilia was always kept but soon we became friends, and with that the deal never mattered after that. We always kept our parts of the deal but it was more because of our friendship and then she noticed that my children have magic powers at such a young age and offered to teach them.

The day after my arrival a bag full of many things that hold memories to me suddenly appeared. It's as if the witch world was sending me on a school trip and was giving me a school bag too because that will make me angry. I mean why?

The bag had many things like the cards that Henry and Finn gave me as a birthday present, the heart necklace that glows that Nik got me, my engagement ring, Stefan's journal that he gave me to write about my mothering experience, Elena and Bonnie's scrapbook and the vibrator Damon gave to me. Yes I especially appreciated the last one because for the past two years I haven't slept with anyone, mostly because I don't want my children seeing me with another man other than their father.

And I would give everything I have as gratitude for Armilia for making it work on magic because batteries isn't something they have in 12th century.

"Kids, play nice. Ethan don't pull your sister's hair, Artemis don't take the Grimoire while someone is using it and Ethan don't think of yourself better than you siblings. Okay, kids?" I ask giving them a pointed look and they lower their heads as they echo "Yes, mommy".

"Kids, come here" I tell them as I open my arms indicating for them to come for a hug and they all gather in my arms as I hug them.

"Kids, what do I always tell you?" I ask.

"To always love and protect each other, never let sibling rivalry separate us" they say simultaneously.

"And?" I ask.

"Always be a family" the echo.

"Forever and always" Henry said.

"Always and forever" Ethan continued.

"Family above all" Artemis said, finishing the familiar oath for the Mikaelson family. Her and Nik always had that 'Forever and always, always and forever' and then he and his siblings added the 'family above all' part which as Nik said became their Mikaelson Oath.

"That's right. Now, it's getting late. Go to bed" I say and instantly they whine in protest and I sigh "If you go in now, I might tell you a story about your father" I offer and their eyes lit up as they raced to their mutual room with the three beds they have.

I walk in to their room and find them all tucked to their beds, Ethan and Henry have a two stories beds that Venerio, Armilia's brother, made for them while Artemis' bed is right next to them. Ethan takes the top bed like always and Henry sleeps in the bottom bed.

"Okay, where did I stop last time?" I ask.

"You stopped right after you gave birth to us" Artemis says as if she was waiting all day for me to tell her the rest of the story.

"Oh yeah that's right. I gave birth to Henry first, and the good doctor gave you to your father and you opened your eyes to look at your father and you stopped crying, like you already knew who he was" I say.

"But wasn't daddy in Uncle Ric's body?" Artemis asks.

"Yes he was, but it was as if Henry knew who he was. Even when he was in Uncle Ric's body" I say, "And then came Artemis, and then you Ethan. And then I fell asleep".

"How long did you sleep?" Henry asks.

"Two days. When I woke up, I had three of the most beautiful children in the other room. Henry was crying and I went to your room and held you. I sang to you 'til you fell asleep and that's when I saw daddy. He was standing right behind me in his original body. He took me in his arms and kissed me. All he wanted was to have the chance to hold you all in his arms" I say.

"Then what happened?" Ethan asks.

"The bad witch didn't want us to be happy and so she tried to get rid of me" they gasp, Ethan starts protesting and Artemis sounds worried as Henry says that he won't let anyone hurt me.

"But then Auntie Bonnie-"

"Is that the one who looks like Auntie Armilia?" Artemis asks.

"Yes that is the one. Auntie Bonnie saved us, and I woke up here in Italy in 1112." I say.

"That sounds like a sad story" Ethan commented and they all agreed.

I looked up at them with confusion "Who says that the story ended? Someday, somehow, someway we will find him. And we will be together again, that's when our story will end, with a happy ending" I say as I kiss Artemis' forehead.

"Mommy tell us a funny story" Henry says.

"Let me tell you the story of summer '07 when Uncle Tyler wanted to pet a pig" I say and I start telling the story. After that they asked for a story about their Uncles who are brothers, one with black hair and blue eyes and the other with brown hair and green eyes. Damon and Stefan and I wonder how can they remember so much when the only time they saw them they were barely a few months old but they were never like any normal kids.

I kiss each of their foreheads and turn the light lamp off and close the door leaving just a split of light to enter their room "Goodnight my little wolves".

I walk down the stairs and see Armilia with her husband. Armilia married a warlock last year and now has a daughter, they still come here to visit her sister and brother and his wife. Venerio was married when I arrived to a beautiful human Brunette named Vermilia. She could not bare any children but Venerio loved her anyways.

"Have they fallen asleep?" Armilia asks and I nod.

"How is their training?" I ask about their magic training since Armilia is still the one to teach them magic, even with a new born in her arms, she insisted.

"They are progressing marvelously. I have never seen so much power at such a young age" she says and I gather up the courage to ask what I've been meaning to ask for so long "Can this much magic... umm... get out of hand? Can having this much power overwhelm them and so they can't control it?"

"I do not know but what I do know is that your children are part vampires and part werewolves, even if they have not broken the curse yet, their bodies are stronger than any other witches and warlocks. If they have this much power, that means they are strong enough to wield them" she says and I sigh.

"Okay well, I'm going out for a bite" I say and Armilia nods, because she knows I mean bunny diet food.

I sigh as I leave the house, I hate bunny diet food, curse you Stefan. But I have no other choice, I don't want to feed off people and last time I checked blood bags weren't invented in the 12th century.

I go out and after I am sure I am far away from the house, I start looking for a meal. It was hours before I found my first bunny. But it takes more than a bunny to keep me going so I bury the bunny, after giving the bunny a proper burial, I clean myself and thank god that I did not get any blood on my dress or face as I go look for another animal.

After a while I feel someone's watching me, okay don't panic, act as if you don't notice. I start walking around trying to blend in to the forest or find somewhere to hide, trying to be as discreet as I can despite feeling less panicked and worried than I was before. I don't know why but I don't feel the danger. But that is when I felt a push and I was on the ground.

Someone was on top of me and I felt a sudden pain as skin pierce on my neck and I screamed as I tried to wiggle out of the man's grasp and I managed to free my leg, giving it enough space to kick him in the groin. I kicked him twice and pushed him off of me then rushed to stand up to my feet but I was pinned against the tree as the man regained his composure faster than I thought he would. I look up to his eyes as the full moon's light shines, giving me just enough light to make out his face.

And I gasp as my dead heart stops beating, I feel my heart drop to my stomach as I look at the familiar Blue-Green eyes that I dream of, every night.

Nik.

I feel my toes curl and my breathing hitches as I look up at him and I feel something inside me burst like a sudden happiness.

He's here. He's finally here.

After so long, I missed him so much. I missed his touch, his voice, the sound of his later that warms my heart whenever I heard it. His kisses that send warmth to my core, his hands that would pull me towards him, his eyes that would always mesmerize me all over again.

I miss waking up next to him, I miss when he was half asleep after sex and he would lazily pull me towards him by the waist, I miss the smell of breakfast he would make and the way he would hold our children between us two, on the couch.

Nik stops his glaring at me and I feel his hand move, at first I don't know what he is going to do so I stay still, but then I feel his thumb on my neck, cleaning the blood away and I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning at the feel of his touch. He sees my healed wound and as if realization hits him, he looks up at me and his eyes dilate. That's when I know he is compelling me, "Who are you?" he asks.

"My name is Caroline and I can't be compelled. Next time, try asking nicely, you jerk" I say and the realness of this situation hits me and I push him away as I put my hand to my neck. He is pushed back, obviously startled and then he glares at me.

He pushes me back against the tree forcefully and asks "Who are you and why can't you be compelled?"

Oh no, if he doesn't remember me, I very well can't tell him I am an Original. I think fast "I am on Vervain" I remember Katherine saying she takes Vervain to prevent compulsion from Originals.

"Is that so?" he asks as he pushes me against the tree harder.

"Yes. And didn't we just talk about manners?" I ask rhetorically and he pushes me again, making my head hit the tree, obviously not appreciating my sarcasm and wit.

"Do you take me for a fool? Do you forget I just tasted your blood and I felt no taste of Vervain, sweetheart, so why don't you try again" he spits out. Oh no, I forgot about that.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you, just stop pushing me, my head hurts" he pushes me again to prove a point with a demanding 'talk', I sigh and say "I made a deal with a witch and that is all I am telling you".

He growls at me. Wait a minute. Did he just _growl_ **at** me? Oh hell no. With sudden strength I push him back and against the tree with my forearm at his throat. He is obviously taken back, but he is not the only one. I was surprised by my sudden strength and confidence.

"Next time, get your act together and start a conversation like a normal person before you try to talk to me" with that I flash away, my heartbeat racing and my breathing harsh as I run far from him. Oh god I can't believe I saw him again, it's been so long.

Of course I imagined reuniting with him so many times but it usually has a dramatic walk slowly-turn to running to each others arms-kissing each other senselessly and then have hot vampire hybrid sex against the nearest wall or closest bed.

Definitely not that.

I take deep breaths as I try to calm myself and after having two more rabbits, I go back home. As I enter I see Adelasia in the kitchen, she looks like she just woke up and she has a glass of water in her hand. She frowns as she sees me, "What's wrong?"

"I saw him" I answer and her eyes narrow in confusion.

"Him, Nik" I say and her eyes widen in realization and she rushes to me and asks if I want to talk about it. I brush her off and tell her to go back to sleep and she reluctantly does.

I go up to my bed, wishing to have a peaceful night of sleep but of course my mind replays the scenario that happened earlier with Nik and I just can't seem to brush off the feel of his touch, his breath on my neck. My mind runs through the endless questions: Is he alone? Are the rest of the Mikaelsons with him? What about Mikael and Esther? Is Finn daggered yet? Do they know what daggers are?

So many questions.

And after a couple of hours, I drift away to sleep with the questions still running through my mind.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Mommy, wake up"

"Mommy, com'on, let's go to the park"

"Mommy you promised us"

"Okay I'm up" I say as I open my eyes slowly and tiredly to three heads hovering above me. Then I remember the events of last night and I sit up in bed and look around. Did I-?

Oh thank god I hid the vibrator.

That would have been a talk I was not ready for.

"Mommy, you promised" I hear Artemis repeat and I look at her pleading expression as well as the two others and I sigh. "Okay, sweetie. Let me just change my clothes" I say and then go to my closet.

It is amazing how no matter the weather outside, they want to go out and play in the park. Well it isn't so much of a park, it is more like a garden with a lot of trees that they can climb. It is snowing outside, they can make snow angels, I can teach them how to make snowmen, snowball fight.

I am just lucky they are part vampires so they can't really get cold like humans do but they are part witch so they can still be sick or maybe get cold in extremely low temperature, like today so I will make them wear coats and lots of socks.

"Mommy?" I turn back as I hear Henry's voice, "Why do you smell like daddy?" he asks and my eyes widen as I look back at my closet. Damn it, I forgot about their heightened sense of smell, I bit my lip as I try to think of something.

"Yeah, mommy. Now that Henry said it, I can smell it" Ethan agrees.

"It's very light but I can still smell it" Artemis agrees, "Mommy, did you see daddy? Is he here? Does he remember us?"

"Calm down, kids" I say as I try to push the thought of them remembering their father's scent from when they were two months old. "No, I didn't see daddy" I lie. Their expressions fall and I feel a tug at my insides.

Why did I lie to them? I hate lying, especially to them. But I don't want to disappoint them by telling them their father doesn't remember them, that could hurt them. I am doing the right thing. Until, I find a way for him to remember.

"Let's go to the park, kids" I say and they agree but with less excitement than before and I feel like that is breaking my heart slowly. "Do you kids want me to show you a trick?" I ask and they brighten up as they look at me with wide eyes.

"We'll need Cherry, Grape, Blueberry, Strawberry, Raspberry, Orange, Pomegranate. Everything you can make with magic." I say excited.

"What for, mommy?" Artemis asks.

"It's like -26 C outside. So I'm gonna teach you how to make Popsicles." I say, the three look at each other puzzled.

"What's a Popsicle?" Ethan asks. On any normal occasion I would note the innuendo but since these are _my_ kids and I am a responsible adult (obviously) I just feel like hitting myself in the face. My own children don't know what a Popsicle is. I suck as a mother.

"You'll soon find out" I say and they connect their hands with each other, each one taking the other two's hands as they form a circle and they chant. I know it is irresponsible to use magic for such small things but children should learn to have fun.

In a flash, everything I told them to bring appears in front of us on a plate. Damn, I'll never get used to that.

"You did it, my little wolves." I say as I hug them. I call them 'my little wolves' because I remember all the times Nik felt like an outsider in his own family, both before and after he found out he was not Mikael's son and even though the children didn't unlock their wolves just yet, I told them about the wolf curse because I don't want to hide that from them and also because I want them to know they can always be themselves at home, with their family.

I don't want them to feel ashamed from who they truly are or feel the need to hide anything from me because I will love them no matter what.

"Now, let's teach you how to make Popsicles" I say. After squeezing the fruit from its juices into cups, I put them outside in the cold and told the children to get their coats so we can go to the park.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup" They all say in unison.

"Do you have your coats and everything?" I ask and they nod.

"Okay, let's go" I say as I take my coat with me and take them to the park.

I hear an 'Oomph' and I look to see Artemis on Henry's back and Ethan laughing, I smile as Artemis tells Henry to give her a piggy back ride.

"You are big and strong, you can give me a piggy back ride. Or are you too weak?" Artemis challenges. Oh she is clever.

"I am big and strong" Henry says with a determined expression and if he wasn't part vampire I would be scared for him but luckily strength is something I won't have to worry about.

"Henry, you don't have anything to prove" I say.

"I am not proving anything" he says. This boy takes everything like a challenge, like father like son I suppose.

"Last one there's a rotten egg" Ethan says as he starts running.

"First one's gotta eat it" Artemis yelled after him as she told Henry to start running and he did, while carrying her on his back, I chuckled as I rolled my eyes and followed them.

"Watch out. Snow is slippery" I called after them as I caught up to them. They reached the "park" and started playing around with the snow, and I started making a snow ball for the snowman.

"Hey kids?" I call for them and I said the next words trying not to sing them, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"What's that?" Artemis asks.

"It's a man made of snow" I say, "Want me to show you how you make one?"

"Yes" they say in unison and I smile as the four of us start making snowmen. I roll snow and Henry helps me to make the base of the snowman while Artemis and Henry roll snow to make the middle.

Then I make the head and put it on the two.

"Mommy this doesn't look like a snowman" Artemis commented.

"You're right, it doesn't" I say then a lean down and put my hands on my knees as I say and then I grab a bunch of rocks of small sizes and look back at them, "A real man has eyes right?"

"Mmhmm" Artemis nods, I give her to rocks and I hold her by the waist so that she is eye level with the snowman. "Then maybe we should give him eyes" I say, Artemis nods in understanding as she puts the two rocks on the snowman so that they are eyes and I put her down after that.

"Now, let's put a smile on that face" I say and start putting a few rocks to form a smile, stopping half way when the children realize what I am doing and I hold them up so they can try it out.

I take my scarf out and put it around the snowman's "neck" and place a few rocks on his "stomach" to look like buttons.

"Okay guys. Now can you make a carrot appear?" I ask, knowing they can. They nod and lock hands as they form in a circle and start chanting. Once they are done, I have a carrot in my hand.

"Good job, my little witches" I say proud of them as I ruffle Ethan's hair.

"Warlocks" Ethan and Henry correct me in unison.

I chuckle, "Okay my little warlock wolves" I kiss Henry's cheek and hug Artemis and then get up to put the nose on the snowman.

"Wow, mommy, this looks so good" Artemis says. Henry starts approaching the snowman but then stops and takes a whiff of air, I'm confused as the three start sniffing in the air before I hear a gasp from Artemis.

"Do you smell that?" Henry asked and Ethan nodded.

"Mmhmm" Artemis agreed too. I'm confused and I take a whiff of air, but before the realization dawns on me the three children are no where to be seen and I hear a faint "It's daddy" and I run after them, trying to catch their scent.

Oh no.

 **Klaus' P.O.V**

"Niklaus" his aggravating sound calls again with that disapproving tone and I ignored him as Kol, Rebekah and I kept walking around, shuffling the snow away with our feet as we walk towards the lake that we know so well, which would be frozen in this weather.

Italy is a good place as any I suppose.

The last time we were here was thirty seven years ago approximately.

We have been on the run from Mikael since the day he turned us all vampires and took away my wolf side a hundred and thirteen years ago. We've traveled through many lands, and coming back to Italy was a good strategy, he wouldn't expect us to come back to the same place again and that gives us time to settle.

Though not for long. Staying in the same place for long periods of time could be dangerous and could jeopardize our safety. Once the whole Hunters thing is over, My siblings and I will move on and find another land.

It was rumored that witches have created five hunters, giving them strength and ability to hunt us down as well as a secret weapon which supposedly could kill a special vampire like me and my siblings. We'll just have to see how well those "Hunters" are when I rip their heads off their shoulders. For now, I assigned Rebekah to infiltrate the brotherhood by attracting one of the males.

I later understood that was fault, because Rebekah gets too attached, she has always been that way and she might deny her attraction and feelings for the lad I know she's lying. Well she'll have to learn the hard way that emotions bring nothing trouble when I kill him.

My mind wanders though to the blonde I saw the night before.

Such an intriguing yet infuriating woman. I admit when I first saw her in the woods, I was mesmerized by her beauty, her blonde hair circled her face and her blue eyes looked so enchanting and I would have been willing to let her go, perhaps have my fun with her but as soon as her blood hit my taste buds...

Her blood was sweet and addictive. It didn't have that metallic taste that most blood has. I've never tasted anything like it before in my very long life. It had a special taste, a taste that I could not get out of my head.

I barely had enough to satisfy my need when she kicked me, that's when I realized she was not a human. I should have paid more attention to the sound of her heartbeat or the taste of her blood to know she was a vampire. And a pretty strong one at that, not as strong as me but she could perhaps give Rebekah a good fight.

And then she started talking.

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _"My name is Caroline and I can't be compelled. Next time, try asking nicely, you jerk"_

I clinch my teeth as I remember her words. I don't enjoy been made a fool of and I certainly don't like it when someone disrespects me. She was obviously beautiful but the tone she used with me?

I will make sure she learns how to treat me with utmost respect.

Suddenly Elijah is standing in front of me, stopping my thoughts and my walk and I clinch my teeth in annoyance. When will he learn not to test me?

"Brother" Elijah says sternly, "I do not believe we should invite him for dinner. You don't know what could happen".

"Oh lighten up, Elijah. The worst that could happen is he will realize what an absolute fool he has been to fall for that _thing_ over there and would run for the hills" Kol teases as he gestures to Rebekah with a not so discreet way and I chuckle.

"Hey" Rebekah protests as she pouts, "Don't be mean" she looks down as she wraps her arms around my arm and buries her face in my chest and I sigh as I glare at Kol. He raises his hands in the air and I shake my head in annoyance then look down at Bekah.

Her eyes are watery and her lip is pouting and she looks obviously hurt. I glare at Kol, "Kol, refrain from upsetting our sister in the near future. We both know if we are to name your flaws, even our immortal life wouldn't be enough".

Kol's smirk falls and he pouts childishly, then scuffs and looks away.

I look at Rebekah's amused semi innocent look and I roll my eyes, a habit I have no idea how I caught. Rebekah is always like this. She knows she is the favorite sibling for all her siblings and it is quite true, all of us do prefer Rebekah to the others. She knows this and uses it to her full advantage. She uses Kol whenever she wants to get in trouble, he is like her partner in crime.

Those two have a strong love hate sibling relationship.

Elijah is the more level headed between us all and so he is very critical of Rebekah's decisions but she pats her eyelashes at him with that familiar pout and he is agreeing to whatever she is saying and buys her a gift to make up for upsetting her.

Finn is the judgmental one, which is very different from Elijah's critical words. Where Elijah's only purpose is to give a straight true critical statement that is for our safety and because he cares, Finn just hates us, hates what we are, hates what we've become, he hates us all and for that he is very judgmental of the lifestyle we choose to go by and just judges us to be an arse.

And as for me. She is the closest sibling out of them all, she is always by my side and she never leaves. And I know I am her favorite sibling and although I may not show it as I should, I care for her deeply. Not that I would say that outloud. Caring for people, showing affection is a weakness and I can't afford to seem weak, not now, not ever.

Mikael has been after me for years, and that does not include the Hunter issue we have on our hands. Showing my affection would put me in danger and I will not let that happen.

"Brothers, sister. Listen to me. Having him in our home, familiarizing himself with the rooms and the structure of our home is very unnerving. And having him close to us would surely increase the chances of him finding out of our... other life" Elijah says.

"What was the old saying Elijah? Oh yes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. And that is exactly what I am doing. I'll get him to talk about his weapons and training, I'll have him spilling more secrets than Kol spills his whores' blood" I say and Elijah sighs.

But then we all stop and I assume they heard as well the faint sound of children running and the words "Daddy is here".

Suddenly I feel a tug at my bottoms and I look down to see a blonde child, no older than two years old, tugging on my wear and looking up at me with expectant eyes. Many questions roam through my head but the first one is: Where have I seen those eyes before?

Her eyes drop and I feel something change in me as I see her sad, "Don't you remember me?"

I squat down and I see two boys with her. They are triplets, I assume. "Now where would have I seen you before?" I ask.

"Because you're-"

"Arty, shush" one of the boys elbows her softly, signaling her to stop talking and she does.

"Looks like you have an admirer, Niklaus" Elijah chuckled with a smirk and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, little one. You never know where danger is lurking" I say and I hear Rebekah scuff and Kol snort behind me, I smirk and then the girl looks up at me with determination. "I'm not scared of anything" she says.

"Would you be scared if I did this?" I ask and then my face changes as the veins appear under my eyes, my teeth unravel and my eyes darken but the little girl and the two boys don't even flinch to the opposite they seem intrigued.

"Is that your scary face? Mommy can do that too" one boy said.

"Shshsh, it's supposed to be a secret"

"Mommy will be mad"

The three carried on their conversation as if we weren't there and I look at them confused.

As soon as the realization strikes me and I realize where have I seen those eyes before, the blue eyed woman herself runs towards us with her vampire speed.

"Mommy" the children say in unison and then run towards the Blonde, Caroline, to give her a hug.

I hear her tell her children not to run off like that and a mumble about 'daddy', whatever _that_ is about.

 _Caroline_.

Such a beautiful name, I stare at the same blue eyes from yesterday who turn to lock eyes with me for a minute before she looks down at her children then back up with a smile at us all as I pull myself to my height.

"Sorry about them. I really am, we were having a family day out and they get excited to meet new people" she rants but her voice sends a shiver down my spine, and I stop myself from flinching. Hhhmm I wounder what her voice would be like if she moans my na-

"I'm Caroline" she introduces herself.

"Hello Caroline, I'm Kol" Kol says as he walks towards her with a smirk and he takes her hand and plants a kiss on top of it, "Charmed". I stop the growl forming at my throat, what is that?

I look at Caroline and I see an amused look on her face, as if she was used to Kol's flirting and for some reason I feel an anger rise inside me.

"I'm sure" she smirks and I scowl.

"Say beautiful, what are you doing later today?" Kol asks. Don't snap his neck, don't snap his neck. I repeat the words hoping the urge to hurt Kol disappears.

"I won't be _doing_ you. That's for sure." she says with a chuckle and I hear Rebekah laugh and Elijah smirk as Kol's expression falls in surprise. I feel a smirk tug on my lips as she stops Kol's advances.

"A girl who refuses Kol. I like her already" Rebekah says, "I'm Rebekah and I apologize for my brother and I apologize in advanced to all his future advances. This is Elijah and N-"

"Klaus" I say correcting Rebekah because the name Nik is a privilege given to only a few, meaning my siblings and people in my past who are mostly dead so I won't be giving that name to the blonde. I see a flash of emotion cross her face as if it was... hurt? But she masks it away quickly and smiles.

"And who are the three lovely children?" Rebekah asks with a smile as she looks at the triplets. Caroline wears a proud expression as they each introduce themselves.

"I'm Artemis"

"I'm Ethan"

"And I'm Henry, short for Henrik"

Our expressions fall at the name. _That_ name. That familiar name, I have not heard it in over a hundred years. Well not outloud but it always haunts me 'til this day.

 _"Nik" his voice calls me again and again and I struggle to reach him._

I turn my eyes away and shut that memory. No. Not now. I can't. Not again. I smirk and nod at them.

"Well it was nice meeting you all" Caroline says, "I hope I see you around".

"How about you come over to dinner tonight at our home? We would certainly enjoy the company" I growl lowly at Elijah's words. Why am I growling? I have no idea. Wait, invite her to dinner? No, no way, absolutely n-

"You can even bring the three adorable children with you" Rebekah says, ever the friendly one.

Caroline seems to contemplate the idea in her mind, she locks eyes with my cold ones and her gaze drops as if it hurt her to look at me. I scuff, get in line. Artemis jumps out in a "yes, please mommy?" and soon so do her brothers. Caroline nods with a smile.

"Sure. I'd love to" she says, "I guess I'll see you tonight" she adds and before she turns around to leave I see her eyes searching mine for something, we hold each other's stare for a minute before we both turn away at the same time.

I suppose we will be having quite the dinner party tonight.

* * *

 **Hey guys so I decided to have shorter faster chapters for a while. That way I can write faster and update quicker.**

 **Thank you for anyone and everyone who follows, favs and reviews. I love you all 3.**

 **Hope you liked this chap and let me know what you think.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TwilightHybrid:** Well I am happy you haven't lost interest and thank you for still reading and reviewing. Now that Caroline is back in the twelfth century, she'll have to re-meet Nik and for that she has to make him remember her again and this time it will be harder. I hope you are liking how everything turns out and let me know what you think.

 **Klaroline1920:** Exams are so annoying like excuse me I am trying to slack off and still be successful in life and I can't very much do that with you evaluating how much I am studying because we both know the last time I opened a book, it was a Batman comic.

I am so happy you didn't lose interest and thank you, you are like making me blush right now. And that back and forth stuff it was just for probably one chapter, it was fine writing it and I choose this because there is this huge fight and that chapter marked probably the last of the 21st century for now and I wanted to try something fun.

Also because sometimes I am like in the middle of writing a scene and this idea pops in my head and I'm like: Goddamn that's good and so I go back up and write this scene but then I'll have to do all those adjustments like before and after to connect it all and this was easier but I probably won't do it again, unless it's a special occasion.

And btw that white Grimoire book has its own story.

Usually when I am writing a story, I think forward to the whole story like rn I know exactly what is going to happen through the whole story and so sometimes an idea pops up in my brain and I start putting these Easter Eggs and teasers so later I would use them and then you would be like: aooooh.

Also I am a Stebekah and Kalijah shipper (Obviously Klaroline as well) and Delena so I will be pushing in that direction and like its said 'everything will change' so a lot of things will change from the original history which is why I had the Over The Years chapter so that it can tell you what originally happened and now I will tell you how it will happen and how everything will change.

I hope you liked this and let me know what you think.


	23. Dinner with the Mikaelsons

**It's been a minute *squeals***

 **.**

 **What's up guys, it's Your Neighbor 306.**

 **.**

 **So have you guys been?**

 **So in the last A/N, I told you what was going on and can I just say something?**

 **Last night when I was going through the reviews, I was this close to crying. Because you know what I felt?**

 **That we were all in this together. That we were a union, a unit, all for one and one for all, so if you are reading this, give yourself a hug fםר me. I was so emotional when I read them.**

 **Guys the whole thing with the other author was kinda bringing me down, mostly because I didn't want it to seem that I gave up on this story because this is OUR story, yes ours. You, me and all readers here. And I'm not giving up on this story, not now, not ever, not as long as you still want updates.**

 **So in short thank you guys for showing your support when I needed it and you all are the best. You showed me how we can stand together as one and if there is any problem with the other author I want you to know that I will fight for our story.**

 **But I still changed the summary because I am not looking to fight any author, you can see the summary at the top but here is an extension of the summary:**

Everyone knows the moon goddess from the day of your birth creates you a mate. Someone who is the perfect match for you. A person who completes you. A person who will change you for better AND for worse.

Well everyone except Caroline Forbes. Caroline's life has never been simple.. barely adjusting to being a new vampire, a spell gone completely wrong sends her a thousand years back. Throw in a mate, time travel, Original vampires, a brain washing spell and with these new threats coming their way, Caroline's life has never been more complicated.

Times Included: 1001, 1114, 1492, 1820, 1920, 2017 (obviously).

 **Okay so Chapter 25, Dinner, here we go...**

 **BTW you should re-read chapters two and three because I changed something in them, a little of it is the same, a little is different. Just read them ;)**

* * *

"Mommy, why didn't you tell us daddy was here?"

"Mommy why doesn't daddy remember us?"

"Mommy, why did you lie?"

I stopped folding clothes, my poor attempt at pretending I was busy and not meeting their eyes, and turned back to look at them. The last one sent a jab to my hurt, It hurts to be called a liar by my own child. I looked at Henry who was avoiding my gaze when he said that and Artemis and Ethan were looking at him mouth open, jaw dropped.

Okay I guess I deserved to be called a liar but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I don't my own children to think of me as a liar, what kind of example was I supposed to set to them?

I swallow the lump in my throat and squat down as I reach them, leaning on my knees, but Henry still avoided my gaze. "Henry, look at me" I say softly but he doesn't say anything, he doesn't do anything, he still refuses to look at me.

I feel a pang in my heart at that, I put a finger under his chin and try to make him look at me, though not forcing him, "Please baby" I coo and he tilts his head to look at me with a sad eyes and hurt evident in his expression.

Now they all have that hurt expression on their faces and it is breaking my heart to see them like this. "Look guys, I know I... lied to you and didn't tell you I saw your father last night but.. he doesn't remember us. Remember what I told you about the evil witch that erased your father's memories?"

I didn't want to tell them that it was their grandmother that erased their father's memories.. and tried to kill their father.. and sent us back in time by accident when she was attacking us but Aunt Bonnie saved them.

I have a feeling that would mentally scar a child.

They nodded in confirmation and I sighed, "Well, I don't know how to get his memories back yet and I didn't want to tell you I saw him before I knew how to get back his memories because I thought.. that that would hurt you" I explained.

"Oh but mommy we wanna help you" Ethan said and my eyes widened at that.

"You guys wanna help me?" I ask, for some reason, having doubts.

"Yeah" Artemis said excitedly and started jumping up and down, "We can find away and ask Aunt Armilia to help, maybe she can find a way to break the spell. We can make a plan". Planning you say?

I look at Artemis' excited expression to form a plan and I see a little control freak rising.

 _That's my daughter_ , I think happily with a chuckle.

"Okay, thank you guys. Now, how about you go taste Popsicles for the first time while I talk to Armilia" I say reminding them of this morning when they magic-voodoo-ed fruits and put the juice in cups and put them outside in the winter cold. They're probably frozen by now.

"Yay, let's go" Artemis exclaims happily and runs out her two brothers following her but Henry stopped at the door and looked back at me. I raise a confused eyebrow as he lowers his head, curious to what he wants to say I walk closer to him and ask softly "Henry? Do you need anything else?"

"I'm.. I'm sorry mommy, I.. didn't mean to call you a liar it was just- "his tongue tied and he didn't know what to say.

Caroline's heart swelled at that and she knew she raised him right, he couldn't hurt other people's feelings so carelessly and will own up to his mistake and apologize. I feel so proud.

I can even see a little bit of Nik in him when it was hard for him to apologize.

"Oh baby, it's okay and I'm sorry I lied" I say softly as I tilt his head up so he can look at me "Now I think your brother and sister are waiting for you" I say as I bend down to his level.

"Okay" he runs away and before I get up to my feet, he runs back and before I even have a chance to wonder why, he kisses my cheek softly and says "Love you, mommy" before running back out.

I touched the spot where he pecked my cheek and felt my heart melt. I love those three, their father and them are the love of my life. I would give everything to them. I would give everything for them. And I would never let anyone hurt them.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Armilia, what am I going to do?" I groan, flopping myself down the comfy chair and I can feel Armilia rolling her eyes at me even if I don't see it.

"If I did my study correctly -which I did- " this time I am the one to roll my eyes, classic Armilia. As she talked she never once raised her head from her books, again, classic Armilia. She flipped through endless pages.

"Every spell has a- what you would call it, a loophole." she starts, her voice tone even. "This spell's is that it erases memories, but it cannot erase emotions. Though, all emotions are traced back to one event or one memory, if you would, that unlocks the feelings. So think of it as if the memories are under lock and key and the emotions are basically flowing around in their brains, lost, swimming in the empty space of their brains".

Was that an insult?

I'm not quite sure.

"So what does that mean?" I ask confused, not really understanding what she is implying.

"I mean that emotions are your solution, it is your way to restore their memories. Memories and emotions are connected, though it is a one way street. Emotions can restore memories, though the opposite is not quite true" Armilia says, "To restore their memories you need to make them feel those emotions they had for you earlier. Meaning you need to make this Nik fall in love with you again. The same would go with the others, you need to earn the sibling-love".

"But the last time-"

"The last time, Nik' emotions were restored because of the broken curse, you said two of his siblings remembered you instantly, that is because they were.. "daggered" as you say." She cuts me off, "In that state of inbetween where he is between the land of the living and the other side-"

"The other side?" I question, cutting her off as I wonder why that sound familiar? I think I've heard that before. Where, though?

"It is a world where supernatural creatures move on to after death" Armilia explain, "And all that time while they are 'inbetween' they have nothing but time to see the world as it falls to its feet because of the idiocy of people."

Should I take offence to that?

"All they have is their memories and brain to entertain themselves so I suppose their memories has easily returned because of that" Armilia says, "As for the others I am not quite sure, though I could look further into it." She says, still not raising her head to meet my eyes, though I suppose I am used to it by now.

Armilia is a closed off person who is in love with her books way too much.

And has the awesome skill of multitasking so she can read something, talk about something else and hum the tone of a lullaby to the child on her arm.

How? What? Who? When and Dafq?

Yes, I asked myself those questions so many times I think I lost count.

I wish if I can be as put together as she is. No matter how hard I try, I can't be the perfect woman and mother I dreamed of being since my youth. For so long, I tormented myself with hate for not being perfect. But that was before... before Nik.

I'm not gonna lie and say he made me feel perfect like those stories, but he made me realize it was okay to not be perfect.

That sounded wrong.

He made me feel like perfect is boring.

Perfect is un-achievable, but that's okay because sitting back and not having a care in the world while laughing and loving him is much more fun.

"Thank you Armilia... for everything, taking me in, helping me out, tutoring the kids, I could never had done all this without you" I say truthfully. Armilia has helped me out from day one. When I landed here lost and didn't have anywhere to go, she opened her home to my children and I, she helped out with the children in their feeding and changing and tutoring.

I could never have survived this far without her.

Armilia closed her book and looked up at me with a glare. What? "And you _still_ cannot do this without me." She says stubbornly.

Wait, what is she saying?

"Arm-"

"No" she cuts me off, "Why does it sound like you are saying your final goodbyes? I will not allow anyone to steal you from me" She says stubbornly and I almost awe. She never showed any emotion and safe to say I was shocked.

I fake gasp and tease "Are you going soft on me?"

"As if" she says the expression she so often heard me say and I smirk.

I raise my arms slowly and grin, "Give me a hug" I say and she shakes her head.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" I end up hugging her and she sighs as she is in my arms, she pats my back awkwardly and now I think I tortured her enough and move away from her.

But then my smile dropped as the realization finally struck me.

"I have nothing to wear" I say dramatically and I hear Armilia laugh as I speed to my room.

It's not that I don't have anything to wear. It is just that nothing is right, you know? I open my closet door and see the mess... well this will take a while.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Hello, come on in" Rebekah urges as she opens the door with a smile, ah same old Rebekah. The four of us walked inside and we greeted her simple chit chat and I smiled, a genuine smile. I have missed Rebekah so much. And I missed the others as well.

"Hm I knew there was something sweet in the air" I hold back my smile when I heard that. Same old Kol, always the flirt. I turn around to look at him with a teasingly raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Is that so?"

"Oh yes darling" he says confidently as he walks to me, takes my hand in his and kisses my palm like a gentleman. Kol gentleman my ass.

"Well I know for a fact that smell is not you" I tease.

He frowns, but I see the tips of his lips fighting back the urge to smile, "I do not like what you are insinuating" he says with a pout.

"Oh well I suppose that is too bad, but it does not make it any less true" I say. This feels so natural. How we instantly bond together and go to this light teasing conversations, it gives me hope that no matter if Kol remembers me or not, we will always be the same. I will always have him as a brother.

"You are mean for a woman." Was that sexist? I'm not really sure. "You are really mean. Nik I think I found you someone" he calls and I roll my eyes.

"What is it, Kol? I am rather very busy." I feel his presence before I hear his voice. Being in the same room as him makes something inside me stir, a warm feeling erupts in my stomach and his sweet voice makes me hum inside and I stop the moan rising in my throat.

That is when what he was saying sunk in. And I remembered that he is an asshole in the twelfth century. Nik- Oh sorry _Klaus_ is.. he is just.. so frustrating. The whole My name is Klaus thing back in the park was really annoying.

 _Klaus is the name my enemies call me,_ As he once said in the twenty first century.

He was so cold and detached and sending me this strange look of lust but as if stopping himself from feeling any emotion, it is so obvious. Or maybe that is because I know him so much that it is obvious to me.

That made me feel angry, confused, hurt, rejected, but most of all... sad. Sad because it saddens me to see him like these, building his walls up high and not letting anyone break in, afraid to trust people, to get close, to get attached, to... love.

My heart aches for him and I want him to trust me, to confide in me. I want to hold him close and wake up next to him in the afternoon pretending that it is still morning and I have more time to sleep. I want to laugh with him and love him like we used to before.

"We have guests" Kol says.

"I see that" he says coldly and I stop myself from flinching at the tone.

"Well since you see it so clearly perhaps you should greet our guest properly" Rebekah scolds but keeps a smile on her face.

Klaus looks past Rebekah and looks at me, "Hello Caroline" he smirks.

"Klaus" I acknowledge with a smile and a nod.

He looks to the roof and smirks, "Ah I see you've brought your children and they have just now broken a mirror" he says and my eyes widen as I look around and don't see the kids there. I run to where I hear their voice and stop as I see, true to Klaus' words, standing over the pieces of a broken mirror, covering the floor and the path between them.

"Kids?"

"Sorry mommy" they say sheepishly together, they try to move but I stop them, "No, no, no, don't come here, you might step on glass and cut yourself" I say, I start to walk towards them but I feel a hand on my elbow stopping me. The familiar tingles I haven't felt for so long are back.

I see him stop what he was going to say, probably feeling the same tingles at the touch of our skin, knowing he is confused, but quickly recovers. "And you getting yourself cut is a better idea then?" He says and I blink several times but before I have time to say anything, he vamp-speeds away and back with the three kids safe and far from the glass. I take a look at him in disbelief as he keeps an indifferent face on.

"Kids what happened?" I ask.

"Sorry we were just trying to do what... Armilia taught us" Henry says remembering not to use the words 'magic' and 'spells' as I instructed them before. Letting Klaus know they are part vampire, part witch and part un-triggered werewolves would only rise questions I can't answer him right now.

"Don't do that again, okay?" I say sternly and they nod with a sigh.

"Let's go find Rebekah" Artemis says and the three run out of the room and I sigh.

"Thank you" I say to Klaus and he rolls his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" I ask.

"No" he says and then walks out of the room.

Rude much?

I walk after him, "You know it's rude to give one word answers, right?" I say, I see the tips of his lips lifting ever so slightly.

"Yes" he says and keeps walking as I know walk with him, keeping up with his pace.

I frown at his answer, knowing he is deliberately trying to frustrate me. We were walking in the halls when my eyes snapped to the side of the wall, ultimately stopping and I feel Klaus stop and look at me with a confused expression as to why I stopped, even without seeing him.

But my eyes were captivated by the canvas on the wall. It is so beautiful, it is of a blonde faceless girl. A girl wearing the whitest of gowns reaching to her mid thigh and heels, she is beautiful, her face is tilted to the side so that her face is covered with her blonde curls. I see white wings behind her. And the background is dark, very dark as if the darkness wants to swallow her whole.

"She's beautiful.. did you do this?" I ask, though I know the answer. I know his style of paint anywhere.

"I did" he says simply.

"Who is she?" I ask. Could it be me?

"I haven't the slightest clue" he says.

"Well that's not true" I say, seeing through his facade. He turns his head from the painting and looks at me. "You know her, even if you don't know it" I say, "She is somewhere in your mind, you can't figure out how you know her but you do".

"It's very dark" I say.

He keeps quiet, only looking at her strangely, until he asks "What do you believe it means?"

"She is surrounded by evil and darkness, it follows her everywhere she goes" I say, "What do you think?"

"I think she searches for the darkness" he says and I raise him a questioning look, " _She_ follows it, she is drawn to the darkness".

"I don't think so" I say, "Why would she want to follow the darkness?"

"Don't underestimate the allure of darkness Caroline, even the purest of hearts are drawn to it" he says and I understand what he is insinuating. Do I?

Do I follow the darkness by following him? Is he the darkness I am drawn to?

I tilt my head to look at him and find he is already looking at me, waiting for my reply or studying my face for one.

Darkness and light, they are both important, for one needs the other to survive. They complete each other, Yin and Yang, light and darkness, black and white. One would not exist without the other. Just like us.

The light that has just a little of darkness under its skin and the darkness with a light within.

I don't know how long we stood, neither of us saying anything until he broke the silence and said "I believe the rest are waiting for us".

"Then we should be going" I say nodding and we walk back to the other room. Walking through the halls, his eyes wandered around to the walls, the paintings, the furniture, anything but at me.

"So I haven't seen you before. What brings you to Italy?" I question.

"My siblings and I are traveling" he said in a final tone, making it obvious he doesn't want to talk about it any longer.

"One place is too boring for you?" I want to know why they are traveling. When I landed here two years ago I heard a voice saying 'Everything will change' and I want to know what has changed and what is going on.

"You could say that" he smirks and then looks at me, "How about you? How long have you been in Italy?"

"A while" I answer shortly.

"Why Italy?" He asks.

"Sometimes it isn't a decision, more like a temporary situation" he raises and eyebrow and I shrug, not wanting to reveal too much. His eyes narrow at me as of trying to figure me out.

"Well there you two are" Kol's voice pulls us out of our conversation and I now notice we are in the dinning room, "I was wondering where you two have run off to" he smirks and I just know what he is about to say. "We wouldn't want you two-" he covers Ethan's ears and continues "-having relations while-"

"Kol" Rebekah and I shriek cutting him off and he simply chuckles.

"You are disgusting" she says with her nose scrunched upwards in disgust.

"Oh relax dear sister, I only meant-"

"We know bloody well what you meant, Kol." Klaus says.

"Mommy" I look at Artemis as she asks, "Why do they all talk funny?"

"I wanna talk like them, mommy" Henry says and Rebekah chuckles. "Well if you want, I could teach you" she says, her British accent falling perfectly from her lips, I am almost jealous.

"Yes, please?" Artemis asks nicely and Rebekah ruffles her hair in acceptance. "Alright, little one" Rebekah coos and Artemis' eyes light up.

"Will _you_ teach me?" Henry tucks at Klaus's pants and Klaus looks down at Henry and fir a moment I am actually scared Klaus would refuse him, snarl at him and hurt his feelings.

Klaus looks at Henry's pleading eyes with fear and confusion, he probably doesn't even know what to say and I hold in a breath in fear of what he will say.

"I would be honored" he says finally as he squats down to his level and I sigh in relief. I look and see his siblings holding the same surprised expression. Klaus then looks up at me, "That is, _if_ your mother allows?"

His tone holds a question and I clear my throat before answering with a simple "of course", still not completely over the shock.

"So, when is our other guest to arrive?" Klaus asks as he pulls himself to his full length, dismissing the earlier scene.

"S- soon" Rebekah stutters and just then she hears a knock on the door that pulls her attention and she runs off to open the door. I look at Klaus but he just walks past me and walks over to the dinning table.

I smile down at Henry as I see a huge smile across his face and I ruffle his hair a little, to which he swats my hand in annoyance and scowls at me. I hide my laugh as Kol approaches me.

"Now a pretty girl meets a handsome man and he invites her for dinner-" he starts what I am assuming is a joke that will end up with a dirty meaning.

"Oh I know how this one ends" I cut him off with a smile, then my sweet smile fades and turns into a smirk as I say "Not in your bedroom", I walk past him and I hear a slight chuckle before he catches up to me.

"I see you are quite the stubborn one" he says.

"Kol, release the poor girl of this torture" I hear Elijah say and I chuckle as Elijah walks over to us with an amused expression.

"Oh dear brother, lovely Caroline knows I am only jesting" Kol says with a smirk, While Elijah walks past us he tells Kol in a low voice "Yes but perhaps someone else does not know".

I see Kol smirking at that and I notice Klaus holding back his angry expression pretending not to notice us and I know this is what he does when he is jealous, because I remember when Kol used to flirt with me in the eleventh century so that Klaus would admit he liked me but he seems just as stubborn as he was back then.

"Well I believe _that_ is not my problem, brother" Kol smirks and then his eye catches sight of Rebekah approaching with a man, he had long black hair and dark eyes, his smile held something sinister about it, it was the kind where you know something bad is going to happen.

I shake my head of my delusions and smile kindly as Elijah formally introduces himself and his siblings and Nik and Kol nodded their heads, smirks playing at their lips but keeping a polite expression on.

The Mikaelsons? The Mikaelson siblings? Being nice to someone Rebekah is seeing? What? When? How? Who?

How is that possible? The last time someone wanted to go out with Bekah...

 _"Now now brothers let's not go soft on Louise? Brady? Joshua! Let's go with Joshua" Nik said and Caroline mentally hit her forehead hard. He was making this so difficult._

 _"Actually it is L-"_

 _"Joshua here" Nik started, cutting Lukas off before the poor boy had a chance to speak, "Needs to know that we do not take kindly to those who hurt our dear sister"._

 _"And I wouldn't dream of hurting Rebekah" Lukas started but was cut off by the other Mikaelson._

 _"Did Niklaus give you permission to call Rebekah by her first name?" Elijah narrowed his eyes._

 _"N- n- no sir, he did not"_

 _"Then do call her **Miss** Mikaelson" Elijah said and Nik smirked at his older brother as Lukas hurried to nod._

 _"Now brothers, maybe we should give Lukas the chance to speak" Finn said._

 _"Who's Lukas?" Nik asked with fake anger, hiding his amusement. What a bloke Rebekah? Well done._

 _"Joshua" Kol and and Lukas said in unison, one said with amusement and the other said terrified, Kol tried to hide his smirk at the scared man in front of him, Rebekah sure knew how to pick them._

 _...That_ happened. Could it actually be that the Mikaelson siblings have grown in the last century into levelheaded individuals who give the benefit of the doubt to people?

Nah, they want something from him. That's just it. But what?

"Now that we are all here, please do join us in the dinning room, the food will be served shortly" Elijah said courtly after making idle chit chat with Alexander. Elijah escorts Alexander and Rebekah to the dinning room as Finn and Klaus follow them.

I stay behind to glare at Alexander's back while my three children gather around me.

"Something on your mind?" I look to the side and I see Kol walking next to me.

"I-" I stop before I say anything but nonetheless I tell him what's on my mind, "I don't trust that guy" I say because it is so easy to just talk with Kol and forget about all the time jumps and the memory loss spell they are experiencing and just be as we were. Two best friends who tell each other everything.

"Well, we'll see tonight if your intuition is correct" Kol says with a smirk and the corners of my lips lift upwards as I look at him.

We join them at the table and I take the first empty seat I see which so coincidentally is next to Klaus. Cough.. Cough.. Rebekah.. Cough.. Cough. Kol is sitting opposite of me and next to him is Finn and then Elijah and then Rebekah. Klaus and Alexander are sitting opposite of each other at the heads of the table and my three children are sitting next to me.

I look around one more time and my eye catches Finn as he is looking at me and for the first time tonight I shiver. The last time I saw Finn he was on his 'killing all his family' rampage until Sage arrived and actually managed to clam him down.

Which reminds me, shouldn't Sage be with Finn by this century? I hope so, because if Sage is around, she can keep Finn's murderous side in check which is better for all of us.

"So Alexander, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Finn says.

"Well I have four brothers" Alexander says.

"I understand the struggle" Rebekah jokes and Alexander and I laugh while her four brothers fake offended. I hear Artemis coughing to hide her giggle but adorably failing at it and I smile at her.

"Well, I have four brothers, my parents died when I was at a very young age" he starts talking about himself and I shut him out for a moment as I try to figure out the Mikaelsons' strange behavior.

That's it, they need something of this Alexander guy and by the looks of it something important. Hmm let's see what important thing this could be, we are in the twelfth century and the only thing that Nik told me about his time here was that he was running from Mikael and the daggers were-

The daggers, the hunters, white oak ash daggers. Alexander was one of the hunters. _Is._ Was. I don't even know. Damn, I need to investigate more on this new reality thing.

"And I am a hunter" I hear him say in finally and I look up at that part, "What exactly is that?" I ask, faking unaware.

"The monsters are not under the bed anymore, they are out that door and they are ruthless monsters and I won't allow them to roam freely, hurting our children, I hunt them and end them" he explains and I hold my breath trying to keep a stone expression on.

"Monsters?" Artemis asks with fear, not of the monsters he is referring to but the monsters the hunters are. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder and notice Henry holding her hand under the table as well as Ethan's in the other hand and I smile inwardly, encouraging and comforting.

"Don't worry little girl, I won't let anyone harm you" Alexander says in what he think is comforting and I smile politely at him.

"So how many monsters do you think are still out there?" Elijah asks.

"Too many to kill individually" Alexander answers and Klaus raises an eyebrow. "My brothers and I are looking for a way to end them all for good. A spell or a weapon that would end all the day walking blood suckers" he explains.

"And did you find anything?" Klaus asks.

"Not yet, no. But we will" Alexander says confidently and I see Klaus nodding trying to keep a mask of indifferent, if I didn't know him any better I would have thought it wasn't bothering, but since I know better, I know he is a little scared and threatened. The only question is: If they didn't kill him for being a hunter, what are they waiting for?

Are they waiting for them to figure out this way to kill all vampires before they kill him? If they are, they are probably waiting for them to find a way to do so so that they can make sure this way is not used again.

The daggers, my mind screams.

I'll need to find a way to stop him from using the daggers.. or maybe wait for him to make them?

The last time I saw Finn, he tried to kill my children, his siblings and I so maybe if a dagger was created...

Maybe it could be as reassurance.

Three girls then enter the room, not older than sixteen or seventeen, who serve us food. Plates of fancy food arrive and are placed neatly on the table and I look at the wide variety in front of me, wondering where do I start.

"So Caroline why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself" I shiver unnoticeably as Elijah asks me the same question they asked Alexander, that's when the realization strikes me hard and fast.

Oh. Now I get it. They are questioning me for answers to see if I pose any threat to their family. Because to them it is _their_ family and I am NOT a Mikaelson. Ouch. And I thought calling Nik 'Klaus' was going to be hard. I didn't plan for them to look at me so coldly with so little emotion and reorganization.

Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Well I moved to Italy not so long ago with my children and I live with a woman, she was kind enough to offer me her home, Armilia Bennett" I say so I can distract Alexander. Bennetts are known witches in the supernatural world and vampires and witches don't really get along and also witches can't be compelled so that way I can remove Alexander's suspicion that I am a vampire.

A witch would never invite a vampire to stay with her and witches can't be compelled, there is no way a vampire and a witch could live together.

I smile at myself for my good thinking when Alexander seems to have a relived expression and I think I turned the wheels in his head while the Mikaelsons have a confused yet calm expressions on so that they don't reveal so much.

"Is that so?" Rebekah asks for more details, I reach for my wine and when I take a sip my eyes widen as I recognize the taste of blood mixed with wine. They throw me a look and I shrug it off with a 'good wine'.

"Yeah, Armilia is such a wonderful person to me, to the kids, to people in general. She is a great friend" I say and they seem to be convinced of my true friendship with Armilia. They must think it is a little weird but accept it nonetheless.

"Yeah, Armilia is the best, she is so nice and always helps me with my work" Artemis says excitedly and I smile at her.

"So you little three munchkins, what do you like to do for fun?" Rebekah asks. That's Rebekah, always the friendly nice one.

"I like to sing, mommy teaches me so many lu- lu- lollababies" she says.

"Lullabies, sweetie" I correct.

"That's what I said" she says.

"I like to tell stories" Ethan says. Ethan has such a wild imagination, he always loves to make up stories that are unreal but he enjoys telling it and I enjoy hearing it. He reminds me of Kol in that department.

"What about you?" Rebekah asks Henry when a few seconds of silence pass.

"I like to paint.. and draw and sketch, anything in the arts, really" Henry says and Rebekah's eyes flicker to Klaus for a moment and Henry's statement seems to catch Klaus' attention.

"Is that so? Do you enjoy it?" Klaus asks, as he props his chin on his hands and Henry nods.

"Mmhmm, I always find.. peace when I am painting" Henry says truthfully. "I like to paint different things, horses, wolves, the moon, people".

Klaus perks up at that, "Well perhaps you could show me some of your work later on?" Klaus asks with a raised eyebrow looking at both me and Henry and I nod.

"Yes, that would be wonderful" Henry says politely but his eyes show his excitement and I don't blame him. After two years of hearing stories of their father, having the chance to meet him and him showing interest in their hobbies must be so thrilling and emotional.

Dinner went on for an hour or so when Alexander excused himself and decided to go home.

"I should be going as well. It is way past the children's bedtime." I say and then stand up, out of my chair as I tell the children to be ready to go back home.

"You shouldn't walk home alone, it is dusk already" Rebekah says.

"I will be fine" I say truthfully.

"No" Rebekah insists, "Nik, would you mind walking Caroline home?"

Ah, Rebekah. Always trying to play matchmaker, but I see what you're doing Bekah.

I see Klaus open his mouth with the intention to say that yes, he would mind but Rebekah sends him a glare and he caves in. "Alright" he says shortly.

"Really, it's no need-"

"I don't mind, sweetheart" Klaus says and I have to bite my lip to keep from arguing and I just nod.

I hear a yawn from Artemis as she tugs at my dress, "Mommy, I'm sleepy".

I squat down and hold her in my arms and let her sleep in my arms, laying her head on my shoulder. I smile at her fast sleeping form and admire how much she looks like my mom. I always thought my mom was beautiful, and seeing her in the form of my daughter is so heart throbbing.

I remember my mom and how much I miss her. She wasn't around very often so you would think I'd be used to it but sometimes I feel jab in my heart when I remember her smiling at me, telling me everything will be alright when I was giving birth and I just miss her so much.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" Klaus pulls me out of my thoughts and I nod, saying my goodbyes to Rebekah and the others. We start walking in the night and I have to say "You know I can take care of myself".

"Mommy, I am not tired anymore, I wanna walk with Ethan and Henry" Artemis says rubbing her eyes lazily and then jumps from my arms to the ground and goes off after her brothers.

"Walking home in the dark is not what is expected of human women. We didn't want Alexander questioning your 'humanity' " he says.

"Why do you care?" I ask.

"Because of that ring on your finger. Courtesy of your Bennett friend I presume? Well, Alexander still believes vampires can't walk in the sunlight. If he finds out your secret, he won't be far from finding ours" he says and I try to mask my disappointment. Of course he doesn't care about _you_ , Caroline.

I ignore the bitch who lives in my head constantly trying to convince me I am not worthy and try to remember all the other times Nik showed me how much he loves me.

"So now that Alexander is not here, how old are you, truly?" he asks.

"Careful Artemis" I say as Artemis jumps on top of a big rock then climbs down just for the fun of it, then I smirk at Klaus "Oh, with how old you are, I would have thought you learned by now never to ask a woman of her age" I tease and he cracks a smirk.

"Well sweetheart you are not the usual woman are you?" I detect his flirting and I smirk.

"No, I'm not." I say, "And to answer your questions I have been a vampire since my children were born".

"And are your children werewolves?" I stop in my tracks and my eyes flicker from the three children playing as they walk to him and I don't even need to ask as he explains, "Your son likes drawing wolves and the moon? It was rather obvious. You are just lucky Alexander did not pick up on that hint".

"Right" I say as I start walking again.

"Are they?" he asks again. I contemplate lying to him for a few moments but decide against it and say "Yes".

"What about their father?" he asks after a few moments of silence.

"You ask an awful lot of questions" I say.

"You avoid answering an awful lot of questions" he says.

"Some people call it privacy" I sass.

"I was simply intrigued" he says.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind answering some of my questions" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Mommy, we're here" I hear Ethan say and true to his words, we are right in front of Armilia's house.

"Go inside, sweetie, I'll be right after you" I say and Ethan and Henry go in but Artemis approaches us and looks at Klaus; he raises an eyebrow in confusion, waiting for her to say something.

"Thank you for hosting us at your home" she says with a smile and I smile reassuringly at her.

"Your welcome sweetheart" he says and Artemis giggles then runs back inside.

"I suppose your questions will have to wait" he says.

"How convenient for you" I say with a smirk. "But I suppose it is true. Thank you for hosting us at your home and for the lovely dinner. Goodnight Klaus" I say as I enter the house.

"Goodnight, Caroline" I hear him say before he closes the door and then I hear his footsteps leaving behind the closed door.

"Mommy, will you read us a story before bed?" Artemis asks.

"But I don't wanna go to bed" Henry complains.

"Com'on Henry, it's been a long day, please go to bed?" I plead.

"But I am not sleepy" he whines and I sigh.

"Can you try at least?" I ask and he sighs with a nod.

"But I'm hungry" Ethan says.

"Me too" Artemis chimes in and Henry agrees. I bite into my wrist and let them each have some blood, reopening the wound each time it closes. I feel a little tired after that but thanks to that blood in the wine, I feel a lot stronger than I should.

I take them to their beds and I tell them a little story of the time of the seasonal festival and they enjoy it. I know they are not asleep when I turn off the candle light and leave the room, knowing they will fall asleep shortly.

I sigh as I walk through the house, noticing Armilia and the others are asleep and I think: _Damn, I need some blood._

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Klaus' P.O.V**

I walk Caroline back home and run back to my mansion. I didn't get much answers, I am still not fully convinced she is poses no threat and yet.. for some reason, I do not believe she is a threat. It is crazy, my mind is telling me not to trust her and yet I hear him saying that I should.

My mind is contemplating whether or not to trust her but I decide to take caution and look further into her before I am convinced she poses no threat to my family.

In the meantime, I should focus more on my true enemies, Alexander and his brothers. They are forming a secret weapon to end all vampires. For now we are safe because of our daylight rings but this security won't last us long. I need to form a plan. I need to find their weapon, destroy it, kill them all and make sure no one ever knows such a weapon exists.

My mind wanders back to Caroline and I growl. When I first encountered her, I felt something strange, I can't quite put my finger on it but she indeed proved to be an intriguing creature. She has her opinions and I am also very curious of her children.

Who is their father? What is his situation? Alive? Dead? And if the children are untriggered wolves, does that mean their father is a werewolf or is Caroline like him? A vampire with locked werewolf gene?

So many unanswered questions, I will need to look further into it. I smirk as I think of spending more time with Caroline. I have to admit she is quite stunning, and truly stubborn.

"So are you planing to speak to us or are you going to keep staring at nothing a while longer?" Kol's voice cuts me off of wondering if Caroline's stubborn side would show in other more pleasurable situations.

"Well I would prefer the latter but we both know no one around here ever gets what they truly wish for, do they?" I say as I pour some wine and gesture for one of the servant girls to come forward and she wordlessly obeys.

"So what do you think, Nik? Is she a threat?" Rebekah asks as I bite into the girl's wrist and let her blood pour in the glass of wine, not paying any attention to her slight pain.

"For now no, but you can never be too careful" I say tactically and I take a sip of my wine as the girl hurries off to handle her wrist.

"Good, because I like her and I have been in male company far too long. I need a girl around more often" Rebekah says.

"I have to admit, I quite like her too. She is a perky little thing, wouldn't you agree brother?" Kol looks at me for a sign that I agree and I fight the growl forming at my throat and I raise my glass with a smirk to show him I agree.

"You two are bloody disgusting, please refrain from trying to bed with her because I want her to be my friend" Rebekah says.

"I want her to be my friend too, but in a different meaning to friendship than what you mean" Kol smirks and I immediately catch his meaning and so does Rebekah.

"Ew, you bloody wanker" Rebekah says then turns around to leave us alone as Kol and I chuckle.

I try to hide my annoyance with a chuckle as I try to think of reasons why Kol's statement bothers me so. And now I realize the other threat Caroline could pose to me. Change.

She has this strange effect on me and is making me change.. when I am with her, I only want to touch her, to talk to her. I am drawn to her. True she is attractive but I never figured it would be to this extend.

I cannot afford to have affection for her or anyone for that matter. Affection, love, is a weakness. Love outside of family is dangerous and a weakness that I cannot afford to have, especially now with..

"So I suppose we have our work cut out for us?" Elijah says.

"The hunters, the new weapon, Mikael, the witches and the vampires" I say. The hunters, the weapon they are creating, Mikael is still searching for us, we do not know where the witches stand, also vampires pose a threat to our exposure, especially newly turned ones as often sires turn vampires and leave them with no purpose or guide to their new found life.

We will have to make sure none of those pose a threat to us directly or indirectly.

"Well brothers, I can handle the vampires" Kol starts, "Especially this one blonde vampire-"

"Kol. Stop it" I say in a threatening tone, letting a growl slip.

"What is the matter brother?" Kol asks innocently.

"Stop implying what we both understand" I say.

"And what is it I am implying?" Kol drags out.

"Kol. Be serious brother" Elijah says. "Now is not the time".

"Oh but Elijah, you can't deny Caroline is a fine-"

"It shouldn't matter what Caroline or any other is or is not. You will not have her" I growl. I don't know where this side has come all of a sudden but I just know I cannot allow Kol to go after Caroline. I won't allow him.

"And why not?" He raises an eyebrow smirking.

I push my chair back and it is sent flying away and I throw a "Because I said so" before I leave. I need a drink, preferably fresh.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Henry's P.O.V**

I wait 'til mom leaves the house and I shake out of my bed sheets very careful not to wake my siblings and stand by the big window with my sketchbook and my pencils. Today I saw daddy for the first time since I was just a little baby.

At first I was so happy but then when I saw he didn't know me, I knew why mommy didn't want to tell us she saw him before he had his memories back. It.. hurts to look at a person you always looked up to, a person you always loved and is supposed to love you but he doesn't even know who you are.

I look up at the Crescent moon and it looks so cap- cap- captivating, I think that is the word. But not as much as the full moon. There is something about the full moon that is so appealing.

Mama always told me there was something special about us, something about the full moon and the wolves but she never said what. And she always calls us 'little wolves' which is so strange.

I start sketching the moon and the stars in the night when I remember my earlier conversation with daddy. He said he wanted to see my drawings. I was so happy when he said that and also so nervous.

I want him to see my drawings but what if he doesn't like them? Mommy always said I was great at drawing and that my dad would have loved to see my drawings. I hope she is right.

I am drawing the forest when I notice something in the trees, something different. Strange yellow eyes, what is that? I open my large window with my magic, knowing it is too big to open by myself.

I sneak out carefully and start approaching the strange eyes slowly, keeping eye contact, wanting whoever it is to know I don't mean any harm, I am almost close enough to see it when it turns and runs away.

I didn't get a glimpse at he or she or it. "Wait come back" I plead but it is too late, the creature is far away now.

Too bad, I really wanted to see it.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Klaus' P.O.V**

I am halfway into draining this girl dry of her blood when I feel a presence behind me watching my movements. I pick up my speed and drain her faster than I would have and turn around throwing the stalker against the tree with my hand at their neck.

When I notice who it is, I see the captivating blue eyes look at me with terror and fright.

Caroline.

I ease my hold on her neck but I don't step back from her, liking being close to her. No you don't, it is just in your head.

"We should stop meeting like this, sweetheart" I say with a smirk. Her eyes still hold fright when she pushes me back.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing? You just killed-" she starts counting the bodies on the ground "Seven girls.".

"And?" I prod.

"And?" she shakes her head as if I should know the answer.

"Don't tell me you are one of those who don't kill? Caroline we're vampires, it is what we do, it is in our nature" I say. How can she be so... naive and pure? After being a vampire for a while you would think she learned killing is much easier.

"Yes. Because killing is wrong and you shouldn't kill innocent people for your own joy" she says, her eyes flaring with anger. Anger is such a good expression on her. Her eyes hold a gleam and fire as her cheeks redden. She looks... adorable.

"Killing is who we are, it is how we live" I argue, half to prove my point, half to make her angrier.

"No" she argues back, "Being a vampire is about so much more than killing people for their blood. It's about being strong enough so no one hurts you anymore, it's about living a full long life so you can travel the world and experience new things, it's about living forever with the person you love".

"Love?" I scuff "Love makes you weak Caroline".

"No, love is power, it is strength and force to do anything to protect the ones you love" She argues with passion and I see her hiding a slight hurt in her eyes.

"Then go on, on your marry way to a non killing life" I say turning from her even though my stomach knots at being away from her.

"...I made a deal with the witches. I won't let you kill humans" she says.

I know she is lying when she hesitates.

"Watch me" I say but before I have a chance to leave she holds me back by the wrist and I look into her eyes when she says, "Every girl here has a brother, a sister, a father, a mother, a lover. I noticed how much you care for your family back at dinner when you were questioning me and Alexander-"

I open my mouth to argue but she holds her hand up. How did she know?

"Every girl here is like Rebekah with siblings and a lover that will miss her so much" I see her eyes water as she holds back tears. "Imagine losing her, imagine what her family must feel".

I take my hand out of hers and I instantly feel the lose of her warmth. I glare at her and she glares back for a few moments before I scuff "I am not even hungry anymore" I catch a glimpse of her smile before I flash away but I don't really go home.

I keep an eye on her from a far, as she hunts her animal preys and she buries the bunnies a proper burial. She is such an innocent and naive creature. I keep an eye on her for the rest of the night.

As I stare at her I suddenly remember her answers to my questions were very vague. She never gave me an honest answer. Always thinking before she said anything.

What are you hiding?

Caroline Forbes you are a mystery indeed. And I will figure you out. _That_ is a promise.

* * *

 **Hey my lovelies how are you?**

 **So a lot has happened lately, Vampire Diaries Finale and The Original's new season and I was literally screaming the whole time. I am so excited and hopeful for this season.**

 **And did you all see the letter? In the finale? God and you heard Alaric say something about 'another story'. Damn I really hope we may get some Klaroline in the Originals. Obviously not now, because that would be a disgrace to Cami and her memory but hopefully at the end of the season or later on.**

 **Whatever it is just me being hopeful.**

 **So anyways what did you think of this chapter?**

 **Follow, Fav and Review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **First off I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter and gave me your support and believing in my honesty that I didn't steal. Thank you guys it means so much to me.**

 **Venus88:** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll see you in the next chap.

 **Klaroline1920:** Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter. Alexander and the hunters will play a part in this story and I hope you like how this plays out.

And to answer your question: Yes, I did. She turned out to be a really nice teacher, I always thought she was really mean but I misjudged her.

Thank you also, for your review and support when I needed help and guidance. Thank you so much ;)

 **TwilightHybrid:** Hey, so glad you liked it and I am hoping you enjoyed this one as well. I really am excited to keep writing because I have a list of what needs to happen and I am so hyped to write about this time period.

Thanks for reviewing.

Oh and thank you for your support when I needed help. You guys helped me through this time 3

 **Winxgirl1997:** Here you go and I hope you liked it.

 **Nati1729:** He is already falling but it's Klaus and Caroline so what do you expect? ;)

And also thank you for your support with the whole confusion. It helped a lot and encouraged me to keep writing.

 **Liz213Mast:** Glad you liked it and hope you liked this one as well. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Kellybird24:** Soon. I promise ;)

 **Ana Paula Lopes:** Well I hope I cleared things up in the A/N so yeah and I'm glad you liked it. The notification was probably because I added a chapter then moved it to chapter two and then delete the old one so yeah, if you want to read Klaroline first meet again, it is somewhat the same and yet so different.

It's Chapter two and three that I changed. Hope you read them.

Oh and thanks for the support and your review when I needed someone to help 3.

 **Kar1986:** Yeah that's because I added a chapter, deleted one and then moved that chapter to switch them. Chapters Two and Three are somewhat the same yet very different. I hope I cleared everything up in the A/N.

 **Angels-heart1:** I'm glad you do. I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

 **Laikaa:** Do you know you are the sweetest thing? No like, for real for a couple of days all I have seen was your reviews and I am so thankful. I am glad you are enjoying this story. They grow normally for now. Thanks for reviewing.

And thank you for showing support when I needed help. thank you for that ;)

 **Guest nina:** Well you certainly were a lot of help. Thank you, I always love when a person tells me eff the whole world and what they think. My best friend is like that and you remind me of her. So thank you, your review helped a lot in encouraging me to keep writing.

 **cnjie33:** Thank you. And thanks for reviewing in the time I needed help 3.

 **tamzyummy:** Thank you for your support. Thanks for reviewing when I needed help in what was going on.

 **lilycantu:** haha well I'mma keep doing that, thanks love ;)

 **Niiki:** Thank you so much for the support 3.

 **klaroline-world:** Thank you for the reassurance and the help when I needed it. Thanks for reviewing 3

 **Sblck:** Thank you for your support.

 **Eils - emacsweeny:** Thank you for your support when I needed it and I am continuing this story XD .

 **allyDD:** Thank you for reviewing and your support. I really needed you guys and you helped me so thank you ;)

 **Guest kacomu:** Thank you and I hope you read chapter 2 and 3 again and thank you for reviewing.

 **LAZY ARTIST ELCAIRE:** Thank you for reviewing and showing your support. I really appreciate it and thank you so much 3

 **Guest fav:** Well if you know the other story and you say that then I am so happy. Your review helped me so much to continue writing because you know both stories and reassured me so thank love 3.

 **Omega-Maharan:** Thank you so much for your words. When I read your review I was so relived and thank you for your support 3

 **imusic247:** Thank you for reviewing and your support in a time where I needed support and thank you. love 3

 **A4Princess:** I won't delete it and thank you for reviewing and supporting me when I needed it. Love you all 3

I hope you are enjoying this story and liked this chapter.

 **xshynenstarx:** Thank you for reviewing and your support so thank you :)

 **cvegaa:** Thank you for believing me and thanks for reviewing and showing support. Thank you for that.

 **Angels-heart1:** I will, thanks for reviewing 3

 **Melday7:** I decided to continue the story as it is. Thank you for reviewing

 **jennemallett:** I will. And thank you for reviewing and showing support. 3

 **Guest anya:** Thank you for reviewing and I will take your offer and continue the story how it is. Thank you for your support ;)

 **brighteyescoldheart:** I won't delete it. Thanks for reviewing.


	24. The Kollivar

**So here it goes chapter 26, btw I think I will start writing shorter chapters so that I update faster...**

 **Oh also slight change, Caroline and the children landed in 1109 in Italy and it is 1114 now so that means the children are four years old right now.**

 **Okay go on.**

* * *

 **Caroline's P.O.V**

"Come on guys. Let's head back" I say as I pick up the basket full of herbs that Armilia wanted me to get when all of a sudden I hear a scream, not just any scream, Artemis' scream. My body tenses and I flash towards the three and squat down next to Artemis who is laying on the ground, holding her hand tight to her chest.

"What happened?" I ask panicked as I take Artemis' little hands in mine and examine the burn mark, her eyes are watery, her cheeks are wet with the tears straining her face. What could have cost this?

"W- we, we were just-" Artemis stumbles with her words and I look at Henry for explanation but he is looking away in the distance which worries me.

"We were playing around and she fell on that tree, we were all laughing but then she started screaming, she was burnt and then Henry tried to move her from the tree but he was burnt too" Ethan says.

I look at Henry who is still facing away from me, I put a finger under his chin and tilt his head so that he faces me and I see the burn mark on his cheek and then look down at his arms which also have burn marks. I see his eyes watering with unshed tears as Artemis cries her eyes out on my chest as she pulls me into a hug. He is trying to stay strong and not cry in front of me.

My little wolf. Just like his father.

I pull him into a hug as I whisper soothing words in his ear and I know he is crying soundlessly on my shoulder and I feel my heart shattering bit by bit. When he pulls away I touch the tree with my hand and feel a familiar burn. Vervain.

Someone Vervained this tree, I give my wrist to Artemis and Henry and urge them to drink so that they would heal faster as I look around making sure no one sees.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" I say and I vampire speed through the field to look for anyone around or anymore Vervain trees. Someone Vervained _all_ the trees here and I am about to go back when

"AAAH" I scream as I am flung from the ground and feel the immediate burn of a bucket of Vervain falling on me, soaking my clothes with burning water. I am in a net soaked with Vervain and I am burning from each side.

"Mommy" I hear the three call for me as the appear in front of me but I stop them.

"Stay back, be careful" I warn as I try to keep my tone steady and stable, not letting the hurt evident in my voice. Then I start hearing voices, hunters. I tense and start to panic, then I look at my three children.

They have to leave here, they have to get out, if the hunters catch me I can escape but they are just kids, I can't let them be hurt.

"Mom" I hear Henry's last whisper and I look at him.

"Baby, Henry, do you remember what I told you to do when something goes wrong?" I ask gritting my teeth to prevent from growling in pain.

"Go to Armilia, take my brother and sister, keep them safe and wait for you to come back" He answers flawlessly.

"Go, honey" I say and he looks hesitant and about to protest and I say the only words I know will make him go, "My little wolf, please go. Keep your siblings safe, watch out for them while I get back?"

Henry always cared for his siblings, he never let them leave his side or allow something bad to happen to them. He will always watch out for his siblings and protect them. I know I can always count on him to keep them safe when I am in a situation like this.

"Go, stay safe" I urge them and I see Ethan and Artemis about to protest but Henry drags them with him as they get out of my eyesight and I pray they make it home safe.

When I am sure they are far enough I let out a scream of pain I've been holding in since long and start cursing, trying to get out of this net.

"My, my, such filthy words out of such pretty mouth. Now isn't that a shame?" I hear an unmistakable teasing voice and I now he is smirking and having way too much fun watching me suffer.

"Should a lady not have more class and proper manners?" Kol teases.

"Do I look like a lady?" I say as I look up at his facem I am trying to control my temper now and he isn't helping.

"No not really darling. You look like a bloody wench. For hell's sake women, do you not have a mirror?" Kol said as he looked at my face and I gasp before I scowl at him.

"Kol" I growl.

"Easy there darling, you're losing the last bit of femininity you have" he teases and if he was in slapping distance of me, I would have kicked him where it hurts.

"Kol, just get me out of this trap" I plead.

"Why should I?" he says with a mischievous smirk, "What will I get if I do?"

"Come on Kol, the hunters are coming, I can hear them" I reason with him and he rolls his eyes.

"Alright darling, easy there. I was only having some fun" he says as he breaks the trap down and I immediately fall to the ground and land with a thud.

"Ow" I grumble and he chuckles.

"Weren't you the one in a hurry earlier, darling? Let us take our leave" Kol says and I detect a hint of worry in his tone that I barely ever hear.

"Now who sounds scared?" I mumble under my breath as we both start running but do to the Vervain in my system that went into my mouth when the bucket spilled on me, I couldn't match his speed and so he carried me till we reached well far away from the field.

"Thank you" I say as I get to my feet.

"No problem, darling. Would you like to come home with me?" Kol asks.

"I'm not doing _that_ with you" I shriek and I hear the sound of his laughter echo around us.

"Not like that darling, though I am happy that is the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of me?" he winks and I shake my head, rolling my eyes.

"Don't even think about it" I say.

"Relax, darling. I only offer you a bath, I would love to join you but-"

"Forget it" I say.

"Only a bath, on your own, I'm afraid but still. What do you say?" I ask.

I contemplate the idea over in my head. It is tempting but my kids are home and they are probably worried and I can't let them wait.

"I can't" I say.

"Come now darling, it is only a bath. My home is close by, you will not take long" Kol reasons with me "You will not take long, I promise you".

I sigh and give a simple nod. I will go, take a quick bath and go back. But something doesn't seem right, why would he want to offer me to take a bath at their home? He is trying to get something out of me.

"Now what were you doing in a vampire trap, may I ask?" And that's it. He wants some answers. Well at least his questions aren't as hard to answer as Klaus's.

"Doing some chores. How did you find me anyway?" I ask.

"Oh well that is a lovely little story" I roll my eyes, oh Kol and his stories.

"Once upon a time in a land not far away a young brave, courageous, handsome man was taking a stroll in the land" he starts and I stop my self from laughing.

"Also known as looking for a lady with lots of beauty and not much brain to open her legs for you?" I question knowing and he gives me a fake annoyed side glance.

"Now, now darling, do not interrupt your elders" he says and I roll my eyes. "There he was the young and dashing Kol Mikaelson, charming his way into the beds of these lovely ladies when all of a sudden he hears the scream of a lady in distress" he says dramatically.

"I excuse myself, for I have a duty to save a damsel in distress"

"I'm not a-"

"Hush now darling, you are ruining the story" he says and I roll my eyes, oh Kol and his stories. "Now where was I? Oh yes, Kol Mikaelson brave and strong saves the princess stuck in those nasty hunter's evil trap and she allows me the honors to escort her back to my home" Kol says.

"Don't say it like that. You make it sound like we are doing something that should stay in _your_ bedroom. We're not" I say as I shiver in disgust. Kol is hot, okay I'll give him that but he is like an older brother, nothing more.

He laughs, "Oh darling, you are quite the joy. Those wankers I call siblings do not know have to laugh".

"Well, _darling_ , not everyone appreciates 'Kol humor' " I say with a smirk.

"But darling, that is the best humor there is" he says and I laugh.

"You can say it as many times as you wish, it still does not make it true" I tease and he pouts like a little kid and we are almost at his manor's door before he stops me.

"Now, before we go in, just let me tell you something" he says in a serious tone, very different from his light teasing tonee, which makes me raise an eyebrow.

Kol is almost never serious, he always the fun, lighthearted, teasing one, never one for serious talk. Which makes me dread what he was about to say next.

I turn to look at him and with one move I am flung against the door with his hand at my throat, putting just enough force to hurt me but enough so that I can stay focused on him.

"I don't what you believe yourself to be doing but you _will_ pay more attention, if you are trying to expose what we are to the hunters-"

"Why the hell would I want that?" I growl. I hate this, I hate seeing this side of Kol, violent, threatening, he really has changed.

"I don't care but you should know I will not allow you to bring harm to this family." And there it is again, the reminder that I am not really their family anymore. They seem to always throw that in my face lately. Maybe that was the tic that I needed. I scowl at him as I think of what I am about to do, start something I can't finish probably.

I rip a part of my dress that is still wet with Vervain and I throw it at his face, he steps back because of the burn and I take that moment of distraction to my advantage and kick him between his legs and push him away from me as I ready myself for his retaliation.

He removes the cloth and scowls at me then speeds to my side and I flash away from in front of him so that he almost hits the wall. I stand behind him and as I look at his back, I feel sad remembering how we were before and how we are now.

He turns around with an angry expression but I stop him before he does anything. "Look Kol, you are not the only one with a family to protect. I have three children and I would never do anything to put them in harm's way and I'm not looking for an enemy. I keep your secret, you keep mine. Is that a deal?" I say, he looks at me for a moment before his face breaks into a smile.

"Alright, darling, you have yourself a deal. Well that is well, because I like you as a friend and I would hate to see ourselves on different sides of the fight" he says, his tone holds a warning and I smirk.

"Likewise" I say.

He opens the door for me and says "Ladies first".

"And people say chivalry is dead" I tease as I enter.

"Rebekah" he calls and she appears in the room, an unimpressed look on her face "Oh brother the sound of your voice never fails to niggle my ears" she says then her eyes land on me "And what the bloody hell happened to you?"

Her gaze goes back to Kol and she says with an accusing tone "What did I tell you about scaring ladies I want as friends?"

"Oh please it is you who sends people running for the hills" Kol rolls his eyes.

"Not as much as your face does" Rebekah says "By the way Blemmyae has written you again, he truly insists you to return his face for him".

"Is that a twelfth century version of Shrek called?" I ask.

"What?" they both tilt their head to look at me with confused expression. Oops, probably shouldn't have said that.

"Never mind" I say.

"Sister, Caroline needs a good bath and a new dress" Kol says.

"Oh wonderful, come with me" Rebekah says and then orders a woman servant to draw me a bath. When the bath is drawn, Rebekah leaves me alone and I thank her for that.

I am laying when all of a sudden a though hits me, I listen with my vampire hearing to make sure Rebekah is not in the other room and when I make sure of that, I let my hand wander on my thigh leaving feather like touches against my inner thigh and then tease my center.

I lay back as I let my mind wander to where it always does... to him.

 _I am laying in my old bed, alone, naked, touching myself when all of a sudden the door opens and Klaus walks in. He is shocked as he sees me and so am I to see him, my hand's movements stop but I don't pull my hand back._

 _He seems to get over his shock faster than I and he smirks as he closes the door behind him. "Oh please love, don't stop on my account" he says in that smooth voice and that damn accent that always turns me on._

 _I watch him as he sits down on a chair that suddenly appears in front of the bed. I prop myself on my elbows to look at him between my thighs as he slowly unzips his jeans lets his erection spring out and I bite my lower lip, seeing him stroke himself._

 _"By all means sweetheart, go on" he says teasingly and I feel myself getting even more wet when he talks. My fingers start working again, with one finger inside me and my thumb fondles with my bundle of nerves._

 _My eyelids close as my eyes roll to the back of my head and I start to roll my hips against my hand. "Keep your eyes open, love" he says and my eyes open and lock with his._

 _I moan his name as I add another finger and I hear him growl. My eyes roll again to the back of my head as I feel heat poll at the bottom of my stomach and my other hand slides on my waist and stomach to reach the valley between my breasts and teases the nipples._

 _"Eyes open, sweetheart" He reminds me. I moan louder and I feel myself close. I open my eyes and eye lock with him once again and he says "Come for me, Caroline" hearing my name roll off his tongue and the wink he sends me is what I need and I am moaning his name louder "Niklaus", about to come when..._

The door opens suddenly with a loud bang and I stop what I am doing as I shriek and flung myself up, shielding my bare form from the eyes of the intruder.

Of course, it would be _him_. My cheeks flush red as I pray he didn't hear me moan his name, oh god I could never look him in the eye again.

"Klaus, what the hell? Don't you knock?" I say angry and then I notice his eyes locking with mine before his gaze descends to look at my body, which I am covering with my arms.

I try not to revel in the fact that he can't keep his eyes off of me, and stay mad at him for barging in here like he owns the place while I was... doing that.

He has a known smirk and I know he is about to say something infuriating.

"No I don't. I was looking for my sister when I heard my name being called?" he says it with a questioning tone, yet knowing eyes and my cheeks flush a deep shade of red.

Oh no, he heard, he heard. My gaze lowers a little but then I return to look at his eyes with a stubborn expression "Well, no, no one called you and I didn't hear a thing".

"Is that so?" he says it with a tone of disbelief and I growl.

"Yes. And even so, you have no right to barge into the bathroom like that" I say annoyed.

"Sorry love" he doesn't sound apologetic at all and I scuff, I wait for a minute, two, three but he doesn't seem to get the hint and I scowl "Well?"

"Well?" he props with a smirk and a bit of teasing in his tone which makes me wonder if he really doesn't get what I want or just deliberately trying to make me angry.

"Well obviously, Rebekah isn't here" I start.

"Obviously" he repeats with a smirk.

"So get out" I say as if it is the most obvious thing ever, because; obviously, it is.

"I do not see why I should take my leave" he says as he leans on the door frame.

"Because I am naked" I say exasperated.

"Again, I do not see why I should take my leave" he says infuriatingly.

"Then.. at least turn around so I can get a towel" I say scowling.

"Oh sweetheart, it is nothing I haven't seen before" he says teasing and then it is as if something tics inside of me.

My old insecurities rush back at me too fast, I feel like I just got hit by a truck. A truck full of rage, insecurity and jealousy. Of course he has been with other women Caroline, what? Did you expect him to just virgin-ize in the last century when he doesn't even remember you?

Before I have time to contemplate what I am about to do, I act on impulse and scowl a "Fine" then get up from the tub.

It was in the rush of the moment, she was acting on impulse and maybe she just wanted to see how much he was affected by her still. Whatever it was, I can't go back in the tub now, there's no point in going back now.

Droplets of water from the tub were trailing their way down her skin in a slow pace, around her breasts, on her stomach and down to her legs.

I deliberately make my moves agonizingly slow as I trail my fingers, tracing the skin from my hips to the top, until they tangle in my dry hair, having decided not to wash it and keep it in its dry curls. I swing my hair from side to side, knowing my breasts are swinging as I do so.

I peak through my hair at his reaction and am satisfied when I see it.

I lift one leg up out of the tub, making sure he has a clear view of my wet sex before I lift my other leg out and walk to the table to get a towel. The towel Rebekah laid out for me is in the middle of the table and I know I don't need to but I decide to torture him a bit more.

I bend over the table, unnecessarily so, to get the towel and I hear him growl slightly, knowing well that his wolf is just itching him to take me in that position.

I take the towel and wrap it around me then turn around to meet his lustful gaze and his hungry eyes and try to hold my smirk as I walk past him and throw in a "Well, it's nothing you haven't seen before" over my shoulder as I pass by him.

I feel a smirk tugging at my lips as I revel in the power I have over him. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, maybe I should but I can't take it back now and I don't want to.

He looks like he wants to say something or do something as she puts her clothes on but he doesn't and I don't know if that is good or bad.

 **Klaus' P.O.V**

When I walked into Bekah's room, I heard my name being called, it was a cry of pleasure? Need? I didn't really know but I recognized the voice calling me. I didn't know what to expect but I opened the door. I probably should not have done that but it was simply too... tempting.

When I saw her, I was momentarily paralyzed, baffled, captivated by the beauty that is Caroline. Her cheeks flush a deep shade of red that fascinates me. She is exquisite, enticing and tempting.

I enjoy infuriating her for the deep shade of red that colors her cheeks when she is enraged, her chest rises and falls with every breath she takes and she has that look in her eyes that she won't hesitate to fight me.

And I enjoy that, I enjoy that she does not fear me or put up with my nonsense. She is far too bright to not fear me at all, I see a little flicker of fear in her eyes every now and then but it is a different kind of fear than others have. And I both detest _and_ revel in that.

But when I saw that twitch in her eyes and she hoisted herself from the tub and stood before me in all her glory I had to stop myself from taking her where she stands. And as she struts before me I contemplate whether I should chastise her for teasing me or take her to my bed to show her what her little vixen will get her.

She is unpredictable and seems to always find a way to surprise me.

When she covers her body I am both agitated and relieved. The many thoughts of what I want to do compound in my head and I have to shake myself from the spell that this woman put on me, she bewitched me.

Never had a woman tempted me, affected me so.

"What are you doing here?" I ask rudely.

She has a cunning smile as she says "Maybe I am here to see you".

I smile to myself. Oh Caroline, always keeping secrets, never giving an answer I wish to receive.

"And if you were, why is that?" I ask, playing her game as I unintentionally lean towards her, it wasn't a purposeful move it was... instinct, habit, maybe? I am not sure.

She turns to me and traces her finger along my chest in light movements as she says "Maybe I enjoy the company", her hands flatten against my chest and I have to stop myself from leaning to her touch, "Maybe I enjoy much more than that" she says.

The voice in my head that is always reminding me to take precaution, to never trust a soul, to not care keeps yelling at me to step back from her but another part of me, a part I have yet to know tells me take a chance on her. Only her.

"Is that so?" I prompt, "Do elaborate sweetheart".

She opens her mouth with a teasing gleam in her eyes when all of a sudden the door opens and we both step back from each other like we have been electrified when Rebekah walks in with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Ah Rebekah, here you are. Lovely" I keep my tone cynical so that Rebekah would be distracted of what I bet she was going to ask, "Have you any news from the hunter on his new weapon?"

"Well hello to you as well, Nik. And no, he has not spoken a word. I might have said something to make him distrust me, but I will deal with it." Rebekah says and I feel my mood drop. One simple thing I ask of her and she has failed to do it. She is taking her duty with Alexander to more than what it actually is. She was not to fall in love with him, it was only ever suppose to be a job.

I told Elijah Rebekah could not be trusted with this mission but he refused to listen. Now our baby sister will claim to be "in love" with a man she should not be with for the bloody millionth time. When will she ever learn that love is a silly little human emotion? It is a weakness and we cannot afford to be weak. Not now, not when...

Before he could stop them, the memories float back to him. His voice haunts him.. _You are weak, **boy**. _ His voice says again.

NO, stop it. Get out of my head. I urge the images out of my head and look back at Rebekah who is waiting for me to say something.

"Well that is just bloody wonderful Rebekah, you might as well just bloody tell him we will be meeting him at noon with our hands tied behind our back and wooden stakes at his reach" I spit out and Rebekah is taken back by my outburst and Caroline seems so too but I don't really care at the moment.

"It will be alright and it wasn't in that sense that he is suspicious, he only questions our love, not our "humanity" and I told you, I will handle it. You need not to worry" Rebekah says. Love? My sister has gone mad.

"Don't tell me what I need or need not, Rebekah. I will kill the bloody hunter, you will do well to remember that, sister so I suggest you not get attached to him because I will not spare him for you, even if you beg" I say with a laughing tone and a shake of my head but I know my sister well that she understood the warning.

"As if you will _ever_ spare a man that I love if I beg of you" she scuffs.

"Love? You love that bloody imbecile? Like you loved the one before him who left you alone in the middle of the night, sneaking off like a thief in the night? Or maybe the one who tried to deflower you, baby sister, at the stables-"

"Stop." But I don't.

"-as if you were a common whore-"

"Stop"

"Or maybe the one before that who-"

"Stop." This time it is Caroline who screamed at me and I look at her with a glare.

"Do not interfere in what you have no business in, _sweetheart._ " This time, the way I say it, the name I call her, is a threat and a warning. An inner part of me fights for me to not upset her but I don't listen.

"Oh well see, that would be very lovely and all but since you are yelling at each other in front of me and I am pretty sure England heard you, I would say this _is_ my business" she says in cynical and wry tone but her eyes hold a death glare.

"This is a private conversati-"

"Really I didn't notice it was private because, like I said, England can hear you two so how about you tone it down a notch Mr. No-Feelings" she says and my eyes narrow as I glare at her. I see Rebekah with the corner of my eye itching closer to Caroline and wrap her arms around her arm.

"How can you talk to her like that? She is your sister. Look at her, she's crying." Surely enough, Rebekah's cheeks were soaked and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Am I expected to watch her chase around every male who shows the slightest interest in her? Humiliate herself over and over again, falling for a man whose sole purpose in life is to destroy us? Let her bring this family to their fall?" I raise my voice and I see Caroline flinching just the slightest but she tries not to show it.

"No, you are expected to be her big brother. You protect her but let her make her own choices and right or wrong her choices are, she is expected to deal with the consequences. I understand Rebekah shouldn't fall in love with a hunter but-"

"Do you? Because from where I stand, you are only encouraging her. And personally I find your interference with this argument is erroneous and frankly quite bothersome" I say. "But that matters not right now because Rebekah know her duty for her family. Do you not Rebekah?"

I give Rebekah a sharp look, expectingly and she nods "I do".

"Good. Now ladies, if you'll excuse me" I say but Caroline stops me.

"Actually you'll have to excuse _us_ , Rebekah will be accompanying me back to my house for dinner" Caroline says and I see the look of surprise on Rebekah's face which confirms to me that she was not aware of the plans beforehand as well.

"Be home before the clock strikes midnight" I say.

"Of course and will his majesty be demanding something else?" Caroline says in a cynical, mocking tone as she bows a little.

I grit my teeth in annoyance but I just smirk as I know it infuriates her and I say "No, that would be enough, sweetheart."

I turn around and leave the room, closing the door behind me with a bang and go to my room. I easily spot what I want to find and I start sketching in my sketchbook, but as I try to expel the blonde from my thoughts she appears in my sketchbook.

Her bright blue eyes full of light look back at me as she bites her lower lip between her teeth as she does when she believes I am not looking, her cheeks holding a deep shade of red. I look at the sketch for a few minutes after I do my best to capture the perfection she is. Though no drawing will ever do her justice.

Then I realize how much trouble I am in.

"Bloody hell"

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **No one's P.O.V**

Five men gather at a round table, before dinner is served and the youngest asks "Is the weapon ready?"

The eldest, Alexander, takes the wine in his hand and takes his time to answer the young man's question. He gulps down the wine and it leaves a slight burning in his throat but he ignores it.

All four of the men are now looking at him patiently, waiting. He sits himself up straighter and looks around then with a smirk he says "Yes. The witches have developed the ultimate weapon, brothers. A weapon that can kill a special vampire" he says.

"Well if that is not a reason to celebrate, I do not know what is" one of them said.

"The fight will soon be over soon, brothers" One says.

"We will kill all of those bloodsuckers" Another says.

"White Oak Stake Ash Daggers will put them all down" the first one says.

"Then a toast is in order" One of them raises his glass and the others soon follow, "To defeating those bloodsuckers"

"To victory" they chant.

They dinner and the youngest, as always, excuses himself half way through dinner. He goes into his room and takes the sketchbook he has owned for as long as he can remember and as his fingers take control and sketch what his mind cannot explain, he feels relief.

He sketches another life, a life he has been dreaming of for long. It all started with dreams and nightmares, all he could ever do was match what he had seen in his sleep to what his fingers itch for.

It is so peculiar how his fingers itch to draw what his mind could not explain.

Another life. Another him. Hope.

The only problem was he had to figure out what it all means.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Caroline's P.O.V**

"Mommy" three little monkeys jump at me as soon as I open the door and I am immediately pulled into a hug.

"Mommy where were you?"

"Are you alright?"

"Mommy I was so scared"

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry I took so long, I got distracted. I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm okay" I say apologetically. I hate the fact that I worried them. Maybe I shouldn't have taken up Kol's offer and headed straight home.

"Oh worry not Armilia, I have just sent my children home in panic and went off without telling you a word of where I went or that I will be late or if I am alright. But worry not" I hear Armilia's sarcastic voice say and I feel guilty.

"Armilia I'm so-"

"Oh bloody save it, I cannot be angry with you for long" she says as she pulls me to a hug and I chuckle.

I look back at Rebekah and I see her in a daze, staring at where my kids once hugged me and feel immediate guilt. Rebekah always longed for a family, children of her own with a man she loves and seeing her like this makes me feel guilty. Like I am flaunting what she can't have in her face.

I clear my throat, trying to get her attention and she looks up at me and I change the subject quickly because I hate that I can't comfort her and that I can't approach the topic with her. Not when she still doesn't trust me.

"So uuumm Armilia this is Rebekah, I told you about her" I say to clear the awkwardness and then Armilia and Rebekah are face to face. They look at each other with such distaste. Oh no, I forgot Armilia's a witch and Rebekah's a vampire.

Witches and Vampires don't really get along and just because Armilia accepted me in her home, that doesn't mean she'll welcome all vampires with open veins and..

"I'll have you know, I do not accept your kind and your ways and the only reason I am inviting you into my home is because Caroline has my respect and trust in her sense of judgment and if she chose you as a friend... I suppose I can at least offer you hospitality" Armilia says.

Okay good, not really friends but not really enemies. Not ideal but still good.

"I'll have you know, I don't really give a rat's arse what you think" Rebekah says with an evil smirk.

Armilia opens the door further and says "Come in".

Rebekah steps into the house and says "Lovely home".

"Thank you. I am departing, Caroline, I should be back well before dinner" Armilia says and she leaves with a wave goodbye and I return her wave.

Rebekah props herself on the couch and I say "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Do you want a Popsicle?" Artemis says with gleam in her eyes and enthusiasm in her tone and Rebekah smiles as she ruffles her hair "I would love for anything you offer".

She leans back to the couch to where I am sitting when Artemis leaves to get her a Popsicle from earlier today's leftovers and Rebekah whispers "What's a Popsicle?"

"You'll know soon" I whisper back and she nods, then Artemis returns with a Popsicle in her hand, holding it from the stick and Rebekah raises an eyebrow confused but still manages a smile and a "Thank you".

"Artemis, what do you say when someone says 'thank you'?" I prompt.

"You're welcome" Artemis says adorably.

"A little lady with the manners of a true lady, how quite adorable" Rebekah says.

"I'm not little, I will be five next month" Artemis says as she raises five fingers and they curl as she does so.

Rebekah smirks "Is that so? Well you are a lady indeed" she says then turns to Henry and Ethan who are playing on the side of the room and says "Does that mean not that you will be young men soon?"

Ethan nods but Henry scuffs, "Sweetheart, I am already a man" Henry says.

And memories take me back to a time where his father said something similar but in a different meaning...

 _Rebekah and I laughed as we took our time to get home after we were done of our chores. Mikael and Esther are in the next town on a trip for the next week or so, which means no stress, no worry and most importantly no beatings for Nik._

 _Hakuna Matata._

 _I open the front door and Rebekah and I are both taken back by what we see. The boys are in the living room with a strange contraption I have never seen before sitting in the living room made of woods and buckets and what the hell?_

 _"Oh there you are" Kol says "What's new?"_

 _"That" I point to the contraption and they all look at it then back at me confused as if I was crazy, "Explain" I demand._

 _"Well do you remember when you taught me baseball the other day?" I nod. It's true, I taught him how to play and he was surprisingly good at it. And I see Nik narrow his eyes._

 _"And when was this? Where was I?" Nik asks and then Kol wraps an arm around me and says "Lovely Caroline and I were having a bit of fun in your absence, I hope you don't mind."_

 _"Kol if you wish to keep that arm attached to your shoulder, I suggest you keep it to_ ** _your_ **_side" Nik threatens and I roll my eyes as Kol carefully takes his arm away._

 _"Now you see this ball, I put it at the top of the Kollivar-"_

 _"Kollivar?" I question._

 _"We are not naming it Kollivar" Nik says sharply but Kol ignores him._

 _"It is her name" Kol points to the machine._

 _"Her?"_

 _Kol ignores me this time as he begins explaining "I give it a little push and the ball slides across the wooden slider, flips over this little piece of wood which is tied with this rope to this piece of wood holding the bucket up. Now when the ball flips this switch, the wood would move under the bucket, making the bucket fall to this piece of wood, opposite to where the ball would land. Due to the weight of the bucket and its contains compared to the ball which will make the ball fly to here"._

 _"Now here is where I come in, the batter will hit the ball with this bat" he takes out a wooden bat and it's surprisingly well made. "The ball will hit one of the three targets set on the wall, each one representing a sibling, and with that I mean Nik, Henrik and myself since Elijah and Finn, the boring old hags, refuse to take part in anything... fun"._

 _"My books are all the entertainment I need" Elijah says holding his book up._

 _"Right" Kol says unconvinced, "Well we combined this game with Truth and Dare, another one you taught us, and whoever the sibling's target hits must choose truth or dare. The sibling will receive points for his truth or dare, respectably to the level of it."_

 _"Well and now due to the small distance between the batter and the target compared to outside, the ball will hit the wall and come back to the other side with incredible speed and so I put up the buckets here, here and there and there, the batter will receive points for the bucket the ball goes in according to what is chosen for the bucket beforehand"._

 _My jaw is on the ground after his explanation, "You did this?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"No"_

 _Kol, Nik and Henrik answer at the same time and Kol rolls his eyes then says "I might have had some help. Anyway, now it is time to play, ladies I suggest you guard your head."_

 _Rebekah and I hide behind the table and we flip it to its side so that it is protecting us and we peek from the top._

 _Kol takes the bat and Nik gives the ball a push to the slider. The ball slides down, the bucket falls, the ball flies, Kol hits the ball and then the ball flies and hits the target, Nik's target, but it doesn't stop there, it comes our way and Rebekah and I take precaution behind the table, the ball flies and Elijah raises his book as the ball makes its way from where his book just was, Finn in that moment opened the door to his room and saw the ball heading his way so he quickly closed the door but it wasn't closed fully so the ball went in an angle and entered the bucket over the self._

 _What the fuck?_

 _That was physically impossible._

 _Physics doesn't explain what happened here._

 _"The Kollivar lives. 35 points and Nik, will you choose truth or dare?" Kol asked._

 _"That is no fair, I saw you using magic, you cheated" Henrik says and Kol rolls his eyes teasingly._

 _"Kollivar, I'm next" I announce with a laugh and they all give me a look which makes me question them._

 _"What?"_

 _"You tell her" Kol says to Nik._

 _"Tell me what?" I ask._

 _"Sweetheart, it's been long since my brothers and I have had some time for ourselves" he says, sounding apologetic._

 _"It is boys' night" Henrik announces._

 _"Okay" I say and Nik raises an eyebrow "Okay?"_

 _I understand but I still love to tease him._

 _"Well" I trail a finger under his chin as I pull him closer and say "I don't play with **boys** anyways"._

 _I turn around, ready to walk away but I feel a hand on my wrest and Nik turns me around, pulling me to him and says "Believe me sweetheart, I am **all** man"._

 _"Ew"_

 _"Gross"_

 _"Get yourselves a bloody room"_

 _"Someone plug my eyes out"_

 _Kol and Rebekah say and I chuckle as I kiss Nik on the lips, a peck, and then I leave with Rebekah to have our **girls** night._

"How do I eat this?" Rebekah asks, pulling me out of my daze and I see Artemis explain to her how and I smile.

"Henry baby, what are you drawing?" I ask as I approach him.

"Nothing" he says as he hides his sketch from me, I furrow my eyebrows and pout a little. His eyes soften and I smile cunningly as he sighs and brings his sketch to show me. The pout always works.

I gasp as he shows me what he draws. I did not expect that.

* * *

 **So if you are wondering why I haven't update for so long, let me tell you what happened.**

 **My computer committed suicide.**

 **My laptop was sitting safe and sound on the couch's arm and no one, literally no one was anywhere near it when all of a sudden it falls back and lands on it's screen and now the screen doesn't work, the keyboard doesn't work and the three USB ports are completely ruined.**

 **And I am sitting on the other side of the room with my mouth open, cookie mid way in my mouth, mentally quoting Sheldon Cooper like: "Oh gravity thou art a heartless bitch".**

 **What the hell? How did it fall? I think my computer jumped and committed suicide because that is the most logical explanation.**

 **So then I said okay well at least my progress was saved in the site and so I'll just finish writing on the app. So I go in to the documents and I swear I only go in and out of the document and suddenly 7852 words become 6 words.**

 ***Yells over my couch* Hey laptop wait for meeeee *jumps***

 **And now I am writing from my dad's computer since my sister's computer is being fixed and the 'family's laptop' is broken since... 2010? Or something like that hahahaaha.**

 **But then my computer started working just randomly and I was like: "Boy how high _are_ you?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyways follow, fav, review and love you all, see you in the next chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **Eils-emacsweeny:** I'm glad that I did. And as for the future I suppose you will just have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.

 **Ana Paula Lopes:** Well I can't write what is happening in 2017 right now for reasons you will understand soon *insert evil smirking face here* lol. I'm glad you still like this story and hope you liked this. I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **Guest** **Laikaa:** I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one and the yellow eyes will be explained some time in the future and hopefully everything will be to your liking.

 **TwilightHybrid:** I'm happy you are enjoying it and I hope you liked this chapter as well and the yellow eyes in the dark will be explained soon, hopefully you'll like it.

 **Guest:** Aw thank you, I am happy you liked it and happy you are reading it. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Liz213Mast:** I won't stop and it's all because of you, readers who love this story and always support me. So thank you and I am happy you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like what I have planed for this story.

 **klaroline1920:** I'm happy you enjoyed the Mikaelson dinner because god knows there will be many to come. The wolf will be explained soon and I hope you will like how this will play out.

Class tests are the WORST, literally the worst. Stay strong and study hard, hopefully you will do amazing.

 **Venus88:** Yes Henry is a LOT like his father and the wolf will be explained soon. I am happy you liked it and hopefully you like how this will turn out.

 **wickedlover87:** Thank you for the support and for reviewing. I am happy you like this story and hopefully still will as this story plays out.

 **Guest:** I am happy you like this story and thank you for reviewing. I hope I see you in the next chapter.

 **Angels-heart1:** I am glad you enjoyed it and I hope you still do. Thanks for reviewing and I'll see you in the next chap.

 **Goodbye to you all, I'll see you next chapter.**

 **~Your Neighbor 3 o 6, signing out**


	25. Another Mikaelson Dinner: Monster

Yellow eyes.

Yellow eyes shinning in the dark, the figure hiding in the darkness of the forest under the crescent moon. "Oh Henry baby, that's beautiful. But.. what are those eyes?" I asked.

"I don't know" he shrugged.

"You don't know? Or you don't want to tell?" I question and he shrugs his shoulders as an answer and I look back at Rebekah to calm my worries who is now sitting with Artemis, talking.

What could these yellow eyes mean? I mean it is obvious they belong to a wolf but it isn't a full moon. That werewolf shouldn't be in his wolf form. What could have driven Henry to draw this? Did he see something? Or is it just.. meaningless?

"Henry honey, did you see something in the woods?" I ask.

"No, why would I?" Henry asks.

His answer tells me he is hiding something.

"Okay, but you would tell me if you saw anything weird right?" I ask and he nods then goes back to perfecting the sketch he has, if it wasn't already, perfect.

I grow worried again, what could he be hiding? And why feel the need to hide it in the first place?

He doesn't think he can trust me. That's the only reason there could be. But why?

I try not to let my hurt evident in my voice as I get up from next to him and leave him to his peace and quiet as he prefers his surrounding to be when he draws, I see him giving the eyes a little sparkle in the darkness of the night, making them glimmer even more bright.

I sigh as I look at Ethan who is looking back at me with a confused expression, probably in the same baffled state I am in, left in the dark as to what Henry has up in his mind.

I blow him a kiss, silently telling him to let it go and I'll deal with it and he nods with a smile. I smile back as thoughts of Henry's drawing start to amplify and take over my head when Rebekah pulls me out of my daze before I have time to overthink, "Right?" she asks.

"What?" I ask bewildered, having no clue as to what she just said and she rolls her eyes.

"I was saying, you would not mind another dinner at the Mikaelson manor" Rebekah says.

"After last time? And after the fiasco with your brother today?"

She rolls her eyes, "It was a simple misunderstanding. Very common for our family, you'll get used to it" she says.

I try not to revel in the fact that she said 'I'll get used to it' because that insinuates she wants me to be around more and I feel that much closer to her getting her memories.

"The only thing missing was a few organ removing threats" Rebekah says.

"Really? It didn't seem you and Klaus were on the best terms" I declare.

"We simply have.. various opinions of love" she says. Understatement of the century. "I wish for love and he runs from any chance at it" she eyes me as she says that and I raise an eyebrow but she changes the subject quickly "This is quite delicious" she gestures to the Popsicle.

"Told you you'd love it" I say with a smirk.

"I made it" Artemis jumps up.

"Yes you did, my little genius" I encourage and I see her blush as Rebekah smiles.

"You _are_ quite the little genius, aren't you?" Rebekah says and Artemis bites her lower lip, and I know she secretly enjoys the complement.

"And how about the two other geniuses? I am sure you have something to show me" Rebekah says looking at Henry and Ethan. I know one is drawing and the other is just thinking, making up stories and scenarios that will never happen but it's what he likes.

Henry raises his head from his drawing shyly and answers a small shaky "No".

"Are you sure? Because where I see it from here, you have quite the lot to show off" Rebekah says as she props herself up on the couch to see his scattered drawings on the table.

He nervously starts collecting them and hiding them, and before I have time to pout and point out to him that his drawings are wonderful Rebekah beats me to it.

"Can I see them?" she asks.

He nods slowly as he brings the drawings to her coyly. She takes them and her eyes widen "Such talent. These are wonderful drawings" Rebekah complements.

I can't help but admire how fitting Rebekah is with the kids. She seems to just.. fit in.

"You know who would be fascinated by your drawings?" Rebekah asks.

"Who?"

"Nik. He is also an artist. He would love to see such talent from such a handsome man at such a young age" Rebekah says exaggerating and I smile.

"You think so?" Henry asks and Rebekah nods with a smile.

"Now, how about that dinner?" Rebekah asks me, ever the persistent one.

"Seriously Rebekah?" I roll my eyes.

"C'mon, please. Finn is bringing a new _flavor_ for us to meet and she's a bore" Rebekah says.

"Rebekah" I scold.

"Her name is Sage. God, everything about her is stomach turning" she says. Sage? Where have I heard that name before? It sounds so familiar but I can't really put a face to the name.

"You don't even _know_ her. You don't know she is boring" I reason with Rebekah.

"She is with _Finn_ , does that not speak volumes, so to speak?" she says and the corner of my lips tuck upwards but that is all I allow because I won't laugh.

"He is your brother" I point out.

"And I love him but he bores me the bloody hell out" Rebekah complains and I chuckle.

"I'm sure he is not that bad" I say honestly. Sure, Finn never wanted to have anything to do with _fun_ , but he had his moments and he was sometimes funny... not on purpose but he was not as terrible as Rebekah is portraying him.

"You have so much to learn about our family" Rebekah says.

"Maybe I do" I say truthfully. Maybe this family is just too complicated to understand so easily.

"Now what should we do for fun?" Rebekah asks with an evil gleam in her eyes and I laugh.

And maybe this family is just the same as it always was.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Kol's P.O.V**

 _"Shut up, Kol" A mass of blonde hair says playfully, teasing tone evident in her voice. She has her back to me and all I see is the her golden blonde hair. I feel light and warmth surround her. It's not in a lover's way but it is, in fact, love._

 _A brotherly love of some sort. It's strange and different._

 _I am not sure if I accept it or not, so far._

 _"C'mon darling, it will be fun" I urge and I know she is rolling her eyes as she busies herself with her chores._

 _"I am **not** helping you __dunk Elijah with a bucket of fish, it's gross and just why?" she wonders._

 _"Because it would be fun, darling, C'mon, you know everything is much better with you involved" I say and she turns around with her famous 'Seriously?' look._

 _It's so strange, it's like I am seeing her face but at the same time it is so foggy and blurry. I can't point out the details but I just **know** her face. So strange and obscure. I've never seen something like this before._

 _"Now you're just buttering me up" she says another of her phrases that I never actually understood._

 _I pout childishly "I don't know what you mean"._

 _"I'm not doing it, Kol" she says._

 _"Fine but be fair warned, I am out to get **all** the Mikaelson family members and if you are not with me, you are indeed against me" I say teasing._

 _"I'm not even a Mikaelson" She rolls her eyes._

 _"Not yet" I say teasingly and her cheeks flush red as I chuckle. "Don't think I didn't notice you and Nik shagging and sneaking around in the middle of the night. I **choose** not to sleep in my room but it is still mine and I know exactly what goes on in there" I say._

 _Finn, Elijah and Henrik share one room while Nik and I share the other room but I sleep with the others because Nik snores like a wild pig. But that means not that I hadn't noticed her going to Nik's room at night. I don't wish to know what it is they are doing there._

 _"I- Ah- Pfft- ah you- you're uum wrong" she stumbles in her words and I smirk._

 _"I see you've chosen the less handsome Mikaelson but it's your choice" I shrug and she rolls her eyes._

 _"Not to worry darling, I can keep a secret" I say " **If** you help me dunk Elijah with a fish bucket and the other to their respective bucket contains" I say and she sighs._

 _"Fine but I decide what we are dunking Nik with" she says._

 _"As long as it is slimy, disgusting and or has a funky smell" I say._

 _"Deal" she says and I smirk._

That's when I wake up with a pain throbbing in the back of my head and I hate those bloody dreams I've been having lately. It's all about a blonde woman, the dreams insinuate that she is with Nik and somehow he feels a... brotherly affection for her?

And it is in the time period that they were human, which is historically incorrect, because if his memory serves him right at that time Nik and Elijah were fawning over the Petrova doppelganger. Personally he does not see the appeal.

He much prefers witches. Strong, beautiful, independent creatures indeed. They have a way of capturing his attention.

But back to the dreams...

He knows those are not simply meaningless dreams.. they are memories but why does he not recall the blonde?

He pours himself a drink at that thought of the liquid cabin at his room. They had one installed in each bedroom in this manor. If there's one thing the Mikaelsons love is to drink till they no longer remember it the next day and with their vampire ability to hold their liquor, it is exceptionally difficult yet amusing nonetheless. That and killing. Good ol' fashioned spilling blood is also a passion of theirs.

The thoughts of the blonde woman is consuming him so often. Who is she? Why is she in his dreams and thoughts? Does he know her? And if he does, how? And why can't he remember her? And why did those 'dreams' start when the lovely blonde showed up to my life?

He will need to ask some of his close witches, ones that will keep this subject in tight lips, ones that he would trust to find out more of this matter.

He looks out the window, deep in thought as he stairs into the horizon, gulping the liquor contains with one gulp and pouring himself another as he wonders: Caroline Forbes, who are you truly?

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Caroline's P.O.V**

"I can't"

"Of course you can" Rebekah insists.

"No, Rebekah. I can't leave them alone" I say.

"They are not alone. They are in bed and _witchy_ is here to keep them safe should something happen" Rebekah says.

After an hour or two, I put the kids down for their afternoon nap and Rebekah suggested that we go shopping but I just can't. I can't leave them. True, Armilia came home and said she would look after them (and it's not like she doesn't trust Armilia) but she just felt guilt.

"Oh please Caroline, don't be a bore. They will be safe. We will be out for an hour or two and they will still be asleep when we are back" Rebekah argued. "You are too much of an adventurous to spend all afternoon cooped up in this bore of a house. You won't make me go shopping alone, will you?" her eyes held fake sadness as her tone was covered with fake innocence.

"Fine" I sighed after a minute or two of contemplating her offer. Rebekah is the best at getting people to do what she wants. She has the ability to mixture between sweet-talking, pointing out significant facts and guilt tripping.

Her eyes lit up, "Good, tell witchy we are leaving" she said with a smile and I roll my eyes.

I let Armilia know that we are going out and pester her for a good fifteen minutes about taking care of the kids and how she can magic-contact me if anything, _anything,_ happened. To which she only rolled her eyes and told me, quite elegantly, to get the hell out and have fun.

"Finally" Rebekah sighs as I emerge from the bedroom, at the door ready to leave. "Even _I_ do not take as much time to get ready as you".

"You never really had a problem with going shopping alone, did you?" I say ignoring her statement and remember how she guilt tripped me into going with her shopping.

She snorted inelegantly -something she learned from yours truly- as she said "I prefer shopping alone than be in the boring company of common blockhead harlots, but I do enjoy your company because quite frankly you are nothing like those other slum".

"I feel flattered" I say dryly and she rolls her eyes, another thing she learned from yours truly.

"Now, you've been here for what I assume was many years. Where should we go?" she asks as she props her chin on her fingers and thinks.

"Madiana's, midtown" I answer. The owner is named Madiana and she owns the biggest dress store in all of town. Armilia and I often bought dresses from there and sometimes we would take Adriana with us so that she can fit in to her 'lady' roll since she will soon be of marrying age. Armilia said she will start receiving suitors soon. Valentino, their brother is saying so as well.

We walked around talking about mostly anything and probably everything and I couldn't help but feel the familiarity of it. Just like old times when we were doing our chores and we would talk for hours and hours, spending all day together.

"And that is why we cannot go to France for the next century or so" Rebekah laughed and I chuckled before I shushed her.

"Don't say that, you never know who might be listening" I say and as if on quo I hear a scream. I look towards the the high stage and see Rebekah's _boyfriend_ holding someone down, a vampire, I conclude, and the vampire is screaming in pain. He is burning from the sun because he doesn't have a daylight ring.

Three men are helping Alexander hold the vampire down as the crowd's cheers for them run loud and I avert my eyes, this is the third time this week that they find a vampire and kill him. Thanks to our daylight rings, the hunters are fooled to think we are mortals but I can't help but grow a little worried with each vampire they kill.

The show ends with Alexander striking the vampire in the heart with a stake, moments before he is burnt to death. I never understood that. With each vampire they torture him under the sun and then stake him, just before he is killed by the sun. But why? Why not just let him burn and be done with it? Why must they press the stake to his heart?

It just seems... sketchy.

Alexander makes eye contact with Rebekah and he jumps off the stage as the crowd clears a path for him and I see Rebekah with the corner of my eye smiling. Oh Rebekah, why must you always fall for the wrong person?

I try not to roll my eyes at the cliche-ness of this scene as Alexander approaches us.

"Afternoon my ladies" he bows slightly as he takes Rebekah's hand in his and kisses it. "Now, what are two lovely ladies such as yourselves doing all alone with no escort? It is highly dangerous with all the night walkers" he says.

"Oh but Alexander, with you here, the town has never been more safe, and it _is_ brought daylight" Rebekah says.

"Also, they are not with no escort" I turn around as I hear a voice and see Elijah approaching us with a smile. "Apologies for the tardiness, sister. But she is right. The town is certainly more safe with all your doings, disposing of those night walkers and what not".

"I am only using the power I was granted by the witches to protect the humans from those monsters" he says modestly and I stop myself from hissing at him.

"Well we should be on our way, then. The ladies are in need of new dresses" Elijah says with a pleasant smile, ever plastered on his face.

"Right, I will leave you on your way. Though I do wish to see you soon" he says to Rebekah.

"I suppose I would like that, if my brothers would accept" Rebekah says as she throws a look to Elijah and he smiles, I see a little uncomfortable-ness in his smile and I stop myself from chuckling at him.

"I will see you soon".

I roll my eyes now that he is out of eyesight.

Elijah walks with us and I feel a little uncomfortable at the silence, I was never good with silence.

"Now, how are you sister?" Elijah luckily breaks the silence before I do.

"Quite well, brother" Rebekah says.

"And you lady Forbes?" Elijah asks.

"Oh just call me Caroline, no need for the formalities 'lijah" I say and he nods, "But I am doing well".

"Well that is fortunate. Now I believe you were off to buy yourselves dresses? Now Rebekah, you know better than to be out alone with no escort. It is inappropriate" Elijah says.

"But Elijah, what is the point of being this powerful if I would still need someone to protect me?" Rebekah argues.

"It is not about if or not you can protect yourself, I am certain you can but it is improper for a lady to be out alone" Elijah says.

"But Caroline-" I stiffen as she mentions my name and try to cut her off telling her to not involve me in her fight with Elijah but he beats me to it.

"Please refrain from comparing yourself to Lady Forbes, for she is her own self's responsibility for she has no brothers or husband and therefore the responsibility of keeping her honor lays on her shoulders, and hers alone. And may I add, even if that was not the case, simply because other women are puncturing improper behavior in society does not excuse for you to do so-"

"Excuse me?" I say offended. Improper behavior? I am going shopping. What am I gonna do? Have sex with a bunch of men, just like, right in the middle of the place? I understand this is a different time from the twenty first century but really? This is too stupid.

"No offence meant, Lady Forbes" Elijah says.

"Just because you say 'no offence' does not make it less offensive" I say and I see his lips tug up in an almost smile and I relax.

"Apologies" he says and he sounds sincere.

"Forgiven" I say. I do forgive him but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Do they see me like that? Like some kind of an improper woman?

Maybe silence wasn't that bad after all.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Klaus' P.O.V**

"Brother" I call for Kol as I speed up the stairs to his room. He seems deep in thought as he holds one of the Grimoires we have come to own over the years when I enter his room or more accurately kick his door down. He looks up slowly from the Grimoire with an unimpressed look.

"Please, do come in brother" he says with a hint of sarcasm to his tone. He has been spending too much time with the blonde, he has started to speak in the same tone. I feel a sudden anger at that thought. I do not know why but the thoughts of that blonde seems to defeat my serenity and get me riled up.

Everything about her seems to entice and anger me in synchronous. The way she swings her hips when she walks or the way she talks with her silky voice that almost brings me to my knees. And I am absolutely enraged with her for having that power over me.

Her morals are too infuriating. Her empathy and kindness drive me mad, though I would be lying if I said that it was not what draws me to her. The mysterious aura that seems to surround her pulls me.

One thing I never was, is a liar. I never lied about what I am or how I feel, so I won't lie I am attracted to the devious blonde. It is simply the feeling that I would never let anyone hurt her or am enraged when another male is in near of her that I despise.

I expel the images of Kol and Caroline before the anger surfaces and I pull Kol's liver out.

"Come" I say.

"Where we off to?" Kol asks as he gets up and starts following me out.

"Your favorite sport. Torture people" I say and I look back at him with a smirk and see his smirk as he follows me to the dungeon down the stairs. I know he enjoys this as much as I do.

I close the door after Kol walks in and light up a candle inside a lantern to light the room and we see the man hung up to the wall by chains on his wrests and ankles, he is bloody and tired and I smirk as I see him.

"Hello, Ferrando. You like a little chappy, doesn't he look chappy brother?" I furrow my brows as I look at Kol.

"Why yes, he does look a little chappy, brother" Kol answers back with the same sarcasm I hold in my tone and I smile cunningly.

"What do you want with me _vampires?_ " he spits out the last word as if it is offensive and I hold back a chuckle.

"Now now, Ferrando was it? Let us not disrespect one another, shall we?" I say teasingly, my tone laced with threatening. He swings his hands around, desperate to use his magic and I just smirk.

"Magic proof chains.. isn't that wonderful" Ferrando says as he narrows his eyes.

"There will be no reason for you to use your magic, for we can have a civil conversation, can we not?" I say.

"Civil? Is that why you kidnapped me and chained me?" Ferrando asked sarcastically and I scowl. No warlock will disrespect me.

"Now Fer-whatever your name is-, I would suggest you not to disrespect my brother. He is known to be a little murder-y when tempted" Kol warns with amusement. I see the fire in the warlock's eyes vanish and return, though with less force. He is afraid. Good.

"I am not afraid of you" he yells.

"Hmm, Ferrando is being a little rude, don't you think brother?" I furrow my brows as I look at Kol.

"I think so as well, brother. Quite rude" Kol says, "Perhaps we should resort to a different approach?"

"I believe we should" I say as Kol takes a metal bat and warms it by the fire in the room and I smirk as I see the fear in his eyes once Kol approaches him with the hot metal tool.

"Wait, what are you doing? No, no, STOP! AAAAHHH" his screams are like music to my ears as Kol drags the metal across the skin of his chest and draws fresh blood elegantly, dripping on the floor and I revel in the scene.

"STOP" he screams and I gesture for Kol to stop and he does.

"Now Ferrando. Let us try and be more cooperative, shall we? I do hate it when my floor is soaked." I say, "Now why don't you tell us a little bit about the hunters?"

"I will never tell" he yells and I look at Kol, who was already heating up the metal, having expected the young warlock's resistance, and brings it to tear through his skin slowly as his desperate cries for help echo through the soundproof room.

Oh, how I enjoy a good torture.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

I sit in my chamber in my usual chair that is facing off to the horizon from the window that sees off the sunset, much like it is now. With one leg propped on the other as my drink rests on the seat's arm as my sketchbook lays on my knee and I press the final touches to the sketch.

The torture went well.. not as well as I hoped but a few nights in that dungeon is sure to make him see thing from my point of view. We had some information of the secret weapon the witches made for the hunters but it was not in thorough detail. The hunters are not that much of a threat, I could kill them all if I wished to do so but the witches may pose as a minor threat and I would like to see what they come up with.

Witches and vampires have been enemies for as long as we existed so it makes sense for them to create the hunters to do their dirty work but too bad for them, we are not as easily disposable as they believed. The witches will have their punishment and one day I will see them bowing to me.

But for now I want to know what is the weapon they created so I can destroy it and put this killing all vampires nonsense to rest.

"Nik" I hear Rebekah calling for me and the distinct breathing of three different people. Now either Rebekah and Elijah have grown fond of family bond with dear brother Finn while they were out or we have guests.

My sense of smell started working and I recognize her familiar smell of tempting strawberry and vanilla blended with the exceptional sent that is Caroline. Something inside me is ardent to see her but when I am still still in my room, I feel an ache, scratching at my insides.

An urge to run down the stairs to see her overcomes me, even if my good sense tells me due to our last encounter that was not the most civil one we had, she will most probably be resentful towards me, yet I still wish to see her.

Flushed with red anger as she argues to the last point, her eyes challenging me with every word she utters from stating facts and proving good points to her snarky comments (which he killed far more for far less) rolling off her tongue so easily and carelessly with no fear from anyone, she is beautiful, strong and full of light and I find myself enjoying her more than I initially planned.

I find myself captivated by the marvelous sparkle in her eyes, the enchanting sound of her voice, the way she challenges me at every turn.

"Nik" Rebekah calls again, pulling me out of my thoughts. I am on my feet and out the door by the third time she calls for me. "Rebekah, as always I must remind, the fact that I am not answering is not because of my lack of hearing but rather my wish to ignore you".

"Don't be mean, Nik" she says but she knows I am not serious. "And I was calling you for dinner".

"Dinner won't be ready for at least an hour" I point out.

"Would spending an hour with your favorite sibling and her friend be really that bad?" she pleads.

"Your friend? Am I to assume Caroline is here?" I fake unawareness of Caroline's presence.

"Yes. Please Nik? 'Lijah will be there as well and Kol will join us soon" Rebekah says.

"What's with the sudden urge for family bonds? Should I expect Finn as well?" I ask.

"No, he is with his girl. He will join us for dinner, so will Caroline" she says and I don't bother with a response, simply telling her I will meet her downstairs.

I take another glass and gulp it down, enjoying the burning in my throat mixed with the warm taste of blood, I take my sketchbook and put it under my pillow as I always do and then walk down the stairs to meet my sister and Caroline.

Caroline.

When I enter the room my eyes land on her and something inside me hums in approval? Appreciation? I cannot quite tell.

"Hello love" I say and she stiffens and turns around to face me.

"Klaus" it falls off her tongue and I smirk as I walk closer to her.

"Don't look so surprised, sweetheart. This _is_ my home after all" I say and she turns to glare at me and opens her mouth, probably about to retort some sarcastic 'smartarse' comment, as she would refer to it, but I stop her "And where are the three musketeers?"

She smiles as she remembers her three children and I see the warm love in her eyes and wonder if she could ever have that gleam in her eyes when she speaks of me. I shake my head expelling the thoughts and focus back on what she is saying.

"... And I checked on them before coming so they will be okay" she sounded like she was trying to believe it herself. It is perhaps the first time she has left her children.

"I am sure they are" I say.

"They are" she confirms, with a little more confidence than before but still unconvinced.

"Well, I suppose your shopping trip with Rebekah has gone well?" I ask and her smile drops and turns to a scowl as she probably remembered our earlier spat before she went out.

"Yes, your highness, would you like a debriefing or did you have your minions follow us and already know?" she snarls and I smirk.

"You know sweetheart this is the second time you call me 'your highness' today, and while I do enjoy it, I am starting to think you enjoy it as well" I say smirking and she flushes red.

"I don't" she says, angry.

"If you say so" I say as I look away with a smirk.

"I do" she says, "say so" she adds.

"Would you like a drink?" I don't bother waiting for her to answer and pour us two glasses of fine wine in the cabinet.

I look back at her and see her propped on one leg with her other leg crossed over the other, one hand crossed over her waist and laying her other hand on the first by the elbow as she plays with her hair and she raises an eyebrow as I give her the glass of wine.

She takes it but doesn't drink, "And how many humans were drained for this glass?"

"Right, I forget you tend to get a little judge-y" I say "Nonetheless, no humans were harmed in making this wine. It is only wine.. well that's an understatement, it is the finest wine you'll taste but you understand what I mean".

She eyes the glass and takes a gulp, her eyes widen "Good wine" she says. "And not drinking from humans does not make me judge-y".

"You are right, it is your tendency to judge vampires who embrace their true nature that earns you the title of judge-y" I say with a smirk.

"Only when they do it for the thrill of the kill and not for basic feeding need" she says.

"It is the thrill of the _hunt_ that makes us who we are, Caroline. We are vampires" I say for what seems to feel like the hundredth time.

"It's villainous. Just because we are vampires that doesn't mean we should lose who we really are" she says.

"Right, but you do enjoy the thrill of the hunt as well" she raises an eyebrow, "Don't bother denying it, love, I see the fire in your eyes and chasing bunnies does not satisfy your thrill, so why do you do it?"

"Morals and principles" she says as she hands me her empty glass to refill and I do so.

"Irrelevant things when you become a vampire, sweetheart" I say.

"Maybe it is a good thing you don't drink from animals.. you'll probably _eat_ puppies" she says and I can't help but laugh.

A true honest laugh, "Tempting, but I enjoy the hunt... a wild leopard seems more appealing" I say and she chuckles.

"Of course it does" she rolls her eyes.

 **Caroline's P.O.V**

"Oh good, you two are getting quite along now" we both turn as we hear Rebekah's voice at the door.

"Rebekah" he acknowledge.

"Nik, how lovely to see you. Mind telling me who we have locked up in our basement?" she says sarcastically.

"Oh that" I say, "That.. is Ferrando, a warlock, he is providing me more information on the Hunters' new weapon" Klaus says. That grabs my attention. Ferrando is a warlock, he can maybe get me some information, and unlike Klaus I can get it with less violence.

"Right, which is why he is tied up and locked bleeding in our basement" Rebekah says.

"I thought the whole point of befriending the hunters was to get information" I say.

"It is" Klaus answers shortly.

"Then what's the point of torturing the warlock?" I ask, slightly angry.

"To match what he is saying to what the hunters are saying. We want to make sure they are telling us the truth" Klaus says and I shake my head.

"Why not just kill the hunters and be done with it?" I say.

" _Kill_ the hunters? They are only _humans_. Isn't that.. what's the word you would use? Villainous" he says, throwing her earlier words at her.

"No one likes a smart ass, Klaus" I say and see him smirking as I turn to Rebekah who holds a smirk as well "Shut up" I say as I walk past her to the other room where I see Kol.

"Darling, I knew I heard your laughter. Can't get enough of me?" Kol asks.

I see Klaus scowl at Kol and about to threaten him when I scuff "Don't flatter yourself".

"Why, darling, I'm hurt" he says in mock hurt with his hand to his chest.

"Do I look like I care?" I tease.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you weren't happy to see me" Kol says teasingly.

"What gave me away?" I ask sarcastically.

"A number of things actually.." Kol starts.

"If you two are quite done, I'm bored" Rebekah says.

"Excuse me while I go tend to unfinished business" Klaus says as he goes away to his room.

"I need to use the bathroom" I say to Rebekah.

"Turn left, then take a right, go up the stairs, it's the third door to your right" she says and I nod. I take left then right then when I reach the stairs I take the stairs down, making sure no one sees me.

The smell of Sage is filling the whole floor, not only the basement. Good, that will give me some privacy.

I see the basement door and open it slowly, careful not to make any sound.

"Another one, oh swell" he says sarcastically.

"I don't think you have the power in you to be funny" I say and bite into my wrest, and pointing it to him "It will heal you".

"I'd rather die" he said.

"Oh grow up" I say and throw my wrest into his mouth and let him take a few gulps, just enough to heal his wounds.

"Now I don't think you are here for exchange of pleasantries or to save me so what do you need?" he asks, getting straight to the point and I admire him for it.

"Information" I say and he scuffs.

"I already told the others no. What are you going to do? Torture me?They already tried that so I doubt anything you do will make me spill anything" he says.

"No, because I won't torture you" his eyebrow raises at that, "I'm hear to make a deal".

He scuffs, "I don't make deals with blood suckers".

"Well that's too bad because you might want to listen to this" I say, "Klaus is not me, he will go after your family, brother, sister, wife, children, he doesn't care what he has to do to get you to talk".

"I can make sure your family stays safe until your return" I say.

While I am not sure if Klaus will attack his family or not but...

"Why would I trust you?" he asks.

"Because you have no choice" I say.

"What do you want to know?" he asks after a lot of thinking the idea over in his head.

"Tell me everything you know about the hunters" I say.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

After twenty minutes, I have what I needed. "Thank you" I say genuinely, honestly thanking him for his help, even if it wasn't a hard task.

"It was not an act of kindness.. I made you a deal. A one that I hope you would honor it, even if you are a bloodsucker" he says with disgust and I stop myself from scuffing.

"You have my word." And if there is one thing Elijah taught is to always keep your word, never break a promise.

"It means nothing if you do not live up to it" he says.

"I will" I say and open the door carefully, slowly, making as little sound as possible, hoping to not get caught. I throw one last glance at the warlock before I go, feeling guilty for leaving him but knowing Klaus will never let him past the door.

I smile proudly as I ascend up the stairs for my discreetness, patting myself on the back for my subtlety.

"Got what you want, have you?"

Maybe not.

I freeze in my spot at his voice.

Oops.

I turn around slowly, my cheeks red, feeling like a kid caught with his hand elbow deep in the cookie jar.

With a cookie already in his mouth and three in his hands.

I see him, his back to the wall, legs crossed in a standing position, his head tipped just a little up, looking at me with cast down, narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow. His dirty blond curls fall around his face and his stubble so neat, looking so handsome and manly.

If he had a cigar in his mouth, he would look like a cliche bad boy. Though I suppose you don't need a cigar when you have a glass of _blood_ wine in your hand (although a history of mass murder in your file sure gives you an upgrade from bad boy to psychopath).

"Oh hey Klaus, what are you doing here?" I stretch my 'what' as I lay on the wall.

"Now love, don't test my patience" he says as he gets off the wall and walks over to me, getting impossibly close to my personal space, not knowing what his proximity does to me because it has been too long (Or maybe he does know). "I have none" he says, his tone displaying his impatience.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, seriously.

As usual I go for a sassy witty comeback, ditching the 'it's a free country' because it isn't, and going for "Oh this is not the bathroom?" I say with fake shock, "Geez, then you _definitely_ shouldn't go in there" I say teasingly.

His hands hit the wall behind me on each side of my head, trapping me between his toned, muscular arms but I don't flinch, having expected that and also because even when he doesn't know me, and is mad at me, I am not scared of him because I know he won't hurt me.

"I won't ask again, Caroline" he says, his tone sounds final and threatening and his use of my given name is surely a sign that he is mad, but for some reason she has to stop herself from rolling her eyes instead of shaking in fear.

"I was asking questions" I say.

"What about?" he asks.

"I'm sure you already heard, no need to act like you didn't" I say, "I was asking him about the hunters" I answer nonetheless.

The sage is filling the whole floor, which means whoever is on this floor but not in the basement torture room can hear but up the stairs cannot hear.

"Now why would you do that?" he asks, his voice low and and menacing.

"I have my reasons" I say.

"No, no more of that Caroline. I know you are hiding something, I've known since the moment you stepped foot in this house." he says "You are immune to compulsion, no Vervain required. You have three wolf children, you refuse to speak your age, of your husband, how you managed to acquire a _witch's_ trust and now you are asking unneeded questions about the hunters".

"They are not unneeded, I am trying to keep myself and my children safe" I raise my voice. Unneeded? He was literally torturing this guy for questions but I can't ask?

"I am curious to why that is the only fact you chose to offer your opinion of" he says.

I keep quiet, not knowing what to say. What do I say? I don't even know. Is this the moment all my cards fall on the table?

"I won't lie to you" I say truthfully and his face comes closer, his proximity making me tense and my skin starts to tickle, edging to be closer to him and I bite my lip to stop a moan from escaping my lips.

"Tell me" he presses.

"I can't" I say.

"I am warning you, Caroline"

"Don't act like you are not keeping secrets as well." I say, "Why would I trust you if you can't return my trust?"

"This is not about trust. You come to _my_ home, question _my_ prisoner and disrespect _me_. You will not stand here and speak to me about trust" he spits out.

"Fine" I scream at him, "I wanted to know more about the hunters because none of _you_ will tell me anything and honestly? I think Rebekah is falling in love with Alexander and is too blind to all his doings and you and Elijah have an ego that far bypasses your sense of judgement and are not capable of dealing with the situation".

"Who do you think you are?" he screams at me, "Coming to my home and telling me how to deal with my problems? Insulting me? Do you know who you are dealing with?"

"Someone who is too blind to see that _I_ am _not_ the enemy. My life is on the line, just as yours is and I have a family to protect, so do you." I say softly, lowering my tone. "I'm sorry I can't tell you everything right now. Just as you have your secrets, I have mine but I _am_ on your side of the fight. I want them gone just as much as you do because I have just as much to lose".

His eyes soften, probably as he realizes I am making sense and have no reason to lie, hopefully, he will see reason.

"Then tell me one thing Caroline" he says, his tone dark and laced with smoothness, the way he says my name makes stomach flop and my core clinch.

"What?" I ask, my voice shaky.

"Tell me" he pauses as he gets even closer to me, his skin touches mine as his hands descend to my arms making feather like touches patterns that makes my knees weak. His hand strokes my cheek softly and I can't help but lean to his touch, "How do you feel right now?"

"Huh?" I ask not believing, but his eyes show nothing but sincerity.

"How do you feel right now? While I am so close? Does my touch light a fire under your skin? Do I make you feel as delightful as you smell?" His words makes me wetter and I realize he can smell my arousal and my cheeks flush red.

"Klaus" I gasp.

"Yes, Caroline?" he says, his voice low and husky, and as I stare at his lips, mine part and I hold in a breath.

He is so close and devilishly tempting, "Klaus, I-"

PLSHCKBLEH

"YOU BLOODY IMBECILE"

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH, HE IS COMING"

The sound of Rebekah and Kol fighting breaks through our fight and we both look to the stairs as Kol races to us, " _Nik_ , dinner is ready".

"We will be right up" We push away from each other like we've been electrified and I feel the immediate loss of his proximity.

Kol's tone is like that tone of a mother calling for her daughter piano when they have guests so they can show their guests the 'politeness' in the family. She knows this because of those few times judgey Carol Lockwood was at their house or those fewer times dad checks up on us.

The way Klaus moves from me, throwing me a 'we will talk later' look, makes me believe that whoever is up there, Klaus doesn't want him to know about his other "guest" down in the cellar or about how close he and I were. The look he had in his eyes is gone and is replaced with a cold, distant look and it makes my heart shatter just a little.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and follow him up the stairs and to the dinner room, throwing a smile at Rebekah who sends me a questioning look but I shrug her off.

"Caroline, I was not expecting to see you here, though you are welcome as always" I hear Finn's voice in the doorway and put on my best 'Miss Mystic Falls' smile as I see a red head beside him, a human.

Another red head appears by her side and I can see the similar features between the two, other than the hair. They must be sisters... or cousins, the very least.

Rebekah scuffs " _Clearly_ she was waiting for him to say that", she mumbles so lowly the humans don't hear her but Finn does, and he throws her a glare unseen by his companions.

"You must be the lovely Sage" I hear Elijah say, polite as always, as he takes the first one's hand in his, bringing it to his mouth for a kiss to her palm and she blushes and he welcomes the second as well.

I finally realize why her name was so familiar. She was Finn's girl, the one in the dungeon who we used to get him back to our side when Esther and Mikael were off winning the 'parents of the century' award. _Again._

"It is nice to meet you, you must be Elijah, Finn has told me much about you" she said with a smile. "I hope you do not mind, I brought a guest as well. This is my sister, I thought it would be improper to come alone".

"Nonsense, you are both very welcome. The more the merrier" Elijah says politely and Rebekah snorts discreetly "Not always".

"I can see why Finn is tight lipped of the girl he has been seeing, if I had known how lovely you are" Kol says, letting the comment stop there as he takes her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss to her palm, his movement more flirtatious in his way than Elijah's and I roll my eyes, catching Rebekah doing the same thing.

I give her a smirk which she returns with a wink.

"Kol" Finn warns and Kol backs away with a fake innocent look and a quick wink when Finn is not looking.

He looks to her sister then, and says "Though I suppose you could say beauty runs in the family".

Oh dear god, please spare us the agony that is Kol Mikaelson flirting.

"This is my brother Niklaus" Finn introduces when he notices Klaus won't do it himself.

"Hello Sage" he says shortly but turn to her sister and says with a smirk that makes my blood boil with rage, "I don't believe I had the pleasure of hearing your name, love?"

I roll my eyes so hard, I think I am going blind, this does not go past Klaus and I see his smirk widen.

"Agatha" she says shyly.

"Wow that name is older than my grandma" I mumble and Rebekah snorts. Maybe _Agatha_ heard, maybe she didn't, who gives a shit?

"I do love an old fashioned name" Klaus says and I scuff "There's a fine line between old fashioned and as old as dirt" I mumble.

"Pardon?" Agatha asks, having not really heard me but when everyone's eyes turn over to me, I catch Klaus smirking, meaning he was probably trying to set me up and he has succeeded.

"Oh I was talking to Rebekah" Rebekah smirks as I say this.

"Yes she was. Problem?" Rebekah quirks an eyebrow. Nice to know she has her back.

They all turn back to the two red heads while Rebekah and I give each other the same look.

"It is nice to meet you Niklaus" Agatha says.

"Please, love, call me Klaus" he says, laying the charm on thick and I stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"And this is Rebekah, my sister" Finn says.

"Charmed, I'm sure" she says as she gives her her hand in a very conceited way, to say the least but Sage shakes her hand nonetheless and so does Agatha.

Finn clears his throat to take the attention off of Rebekah then gestures to me "And this is Caroline, she is a friend of the family".

"Nice to meet you" I say.

"You as well" Sage says politely while Agatha just nods with a small smile.

So dinner will be ready in a matter of minutes, please do sit at the table" Elijah says.

"Thank you for having us" Sage says.

"It's not like we had a say in the matter" Rebekah says and I elbow her in the stomach, though my lips tug upwards in a smirk.

"So Sage, tell us about yourself" Kol says.

"I am of eighteen of age"

"No one cares" Rebekah mumbles quietly.

"I love the sun, the sky"

"How utterly boring" Rebekah whispers.

"Shsh"

"And that is all"

"How expected"

"Shsh"

"And you, love?" Klaus turns to Agatha and my eyes narrow at him as I see what he is doing.

She blushes as she says "There is not much to tell".

"I'm sure" I mumble and Rebekah smirks at me. "Shut up" I whisper to her as I see Kol smirking at me while Elijah and Finn send Rebekah and I dirty looks and Klaus tries his best not to seem fazed but I see a smirk quirking at his lips.

"I am sure a lovely lady such as yourself has a lot to say" Klaus urges and if looks could kill.. three people would be dead.

Klaus for trying to get me mad and succeeding at it, Agatha for being... well alive and Kol because once I kill those two, I am sure he will make some rude smartass comment about me being jealous (which I am not).

"I enjoy art" Agatha says and I narrow my eyes at her. Her heartbeat is quickening, her voice tone is getting higher, common signs a person is lying. Klaus notices it but looks away and is that a smirk tugging at his lips?

"Do you? What a coincidence, so do I" Klaus says.

"Oh spare me" I whisper sarcastically.

"Is that so?" she doesn't sound surprised at all. Did Finn tell Sage who told her Klaus liked art? Is that why she is faking interest?

"Yes, perhaps I can show you some of my favorite paintings, if you wouldn't mind?" Klaus was treading on a thin line, like a really thin line. And I see him giving me a side look.

I roll my eyes, unintentionally and unfortunately catching everyone's attention. Maybe they will move on and forget-

"Something on your mind, Caroline?" Klaus asks faking innocence and I can literally see his smirk through his calm facade.

Okay that's it.

Two can play that game.

"Oh I was talking to Kol, nothing that concerns you" I say then turn to my left, away from them and edge closer to Kol, who smirks.

"My my, well it is about time, darling" Kol says as I indulge him in conversation while hearing Klaus scoff behind me.

I turn back with a fake innocent look and a raised eyebrow "Something you want to say?"

"Not to _you_ , love" he says and I shrug over the stab of hurt in my chest as I turn back to Kol.

"Good, something we agree on" I say shrugging, showing indifference.

How dare he?! How dare he ask me what I feel for him and then flirt with Finn's girl's sister? Or anyone for that matter.

I was not jealous, not at all. But it is not right to flirt with someone in front of the other someone who you had against the wall just a few moments ago so I am not jealous. And this urge to rip out someone's hair wasn't an indication of anything.

"The only thing we agree on" Klaus corrects.

"That's not tr-"

"I believe that is enough, Miss Forbes and Niklaus. Please refrain from acting like children" Elijah says calmly.

"Do not interfere, Elijah" Klaus warns with a growl.

"Do not growl at him" Rebekah says.

"I'll do as I please, sister" Klaus says.

"Yeah, we can see that" I say.

"Jealous, love?" Klaus asks with a smirk.

I scuff "As if".

She was too stubborn and prideful to admit that.

"Oh brother, she is in the company of the handsomest Mikaelson, what does she have to be jealous of?" Kol perks up and Klaus and I both glare at him as we growl "Stay out of this, Kol".

He puts a hand to his chest in fake hurt "You wound me". Then he rolls his eyes "You two were made for each other".

"Another family fight, how lovely" Rebekah comments dryly.

"We are not fighting" Klaus says.

"Yes we are" I argue back.

"For the love of all that is holy in the world, all of you shut the bloody hell up, we have guests" Finn screams.

"Careful brother, your true nature is showing" Klaus tempts him, "Wouldn't want your lady to know what lies under the surface".

"Finn, what is he talking about?" Sage asks.

"Nothing, my love. Please be calm" he pleads with her.

"You know from what I am told, families screaming at each other during family dinner is a common method to show-"

"Shut the fuck up, Agatha, no one cares" I say cutting her off as I throw chair back and get to my feet.

I hate how jealousy and insecurity turn me into this. Into what I was like as a human. A mean girl, a bitch, a grade A asshole. And I know I will regret it later but I feel this rage and I can't help but shout.

I am never like this but I can't help it.

" _Excuse_ me?" Agatha shrieks.

"Sit your ass down" I compel her and she does as I say.

"You dare speak that way to my sister?" Sage raises her voice and I roll my eyes.

"You as well" she sits down under my compulsion.

"Don't you compel her" Finn shouts at me and before I have time to react he has me against the wall with a tight grip on my throat. With my vampire strength, I kick him between his legs and push him away. He stumbles back with a confused expression, probably not expecting this much strength.

"Don't attack me" I yell, enraged.

"Caroline, your eyes" Kol says and I look at him confused then I notice everyone is looking at me. His words register and I hurry to take a silver tray and look at my reflection.

I gasp as the tray falls from my hands and I stumble back.

My eyes, in the tray, they're red. Blood shot red, all red.

That's new, what the hell?

"Caroline, please" I hear Rebekah plead and when I look at her pleading eyes and soft expression my eyes soften as I feel the anger leave me.

I feel the shame as I look around at what I did, broken glasses, trays all on the ground and chairs flipped, the look of fear in Sage and Agatha's eyes. Oh my god, what have I done? In my state of rage, I failed to notice the damage I was causing. The shame and the guilt overcome me and I feel my voice getting shaky "I- I'm sorry... I wasn't... I'm sorry I don't know what came over me... I'm s- sorry"

I can't look at their faces, I can't. I can't bear to watch as they look at me like... like I'm a monster, a freak. I've had enough of that from Bonnie, Elena, my mom and dad and I can't take seeing them looking at me like that.

I need to get out of here.

So I run. I run for the door and faintly hear Rebekah calling for me to wait, to come back.

But I don't look back as I feel hot tears welling up in the corner of my eyes, making my vision blurry.

I leave the house fast and I just keep running through the endless fields. I cant go home, I can't let my children see me like this.

I am running so far in the forest, I see the trees as mere blurs.

 _You are not my daughter_ I hear his voice yell.

 _A monster_ He yells again.

 _I can't even look at her_ My mother's pained expression appears.

 _A monster_ My dad says again.

 _No, YOU are not Caroline. Caroline is dead to me_ Bonnie yells.

 _You can't be one of them, you can't._

 _You're just like all of them. A monster._

Old wounds I thought were long since buried, forgiven and forgotten... But some wounds, it seems, don't heal.

I stop at a hill away from everyone , far from the village, all alone. I drop to my knees as I stop and feel hot tears prickling, visions of my reflection in the tray haunting me.  
The red eyes.

No blue or white just all red.

Never has that happened to me before.

What is it? And why now? Why _me_?

I lay on my side as I let the tears fall freely, releasing a loud yell of frustration, anger and fear. Emotions cloud my thoughts as I pull my knees to my chest.

I feel tired and weak and I struggle to keep my eyes open. I fail to do so as I succumb to the darkness of the night little, by little as the word _monster_ repeats in my head.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **No one's P.O.V**

Alexander struts with pride around the round table where his four brothers are sitting, in the company of their witch alley. He cannot help but smirk as one of his brother says proudly "Step one was a success".

"Had you any doubt?" Alexander says.

"None, brother" he answers with a smile.

"Do not be so arrogant, we still have a long way to go" the witch says.

"Oh sweetheart, tonight was a success, let us enjoy it" the third brother says.

"Besides," Alexander starts "We are now closer than ever".

"It won't be long now" the second one agreed.

"No, it won't" Alexander agreed, "Soon they will all fall".

* * *

 **So... Don't be mad. I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry, I just have all these final exams and I am literally drowning in school work.**

 **Me: You don't do _any_ of your school work.**

 **Yeah, but I still _have_ it.**

 **And do you all do that thing where you have tons of school work and feel so stressed out and that you don't have time but you still don't accomplish any work (And log on to fanfiction) and that stresses you out more? Or is it just me?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So anyways, as you see, a storm is ahead and a lot of secrets are to be revealed. What is instored for our favorite couple?**

 **Wait and read.**

 **And follow, fav and review and tell me what you guys think because that's important.**

 **And I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **Angels-heart1:** I'm glad you enjoyed that and I hope you like this one as well. Thanks for reviewing

 **TwilightHybrid:** Well thank you for reviewing, I'm happy you like it as usual and I hope you like this one as well.

 **klaroline1920:** Thank you for reviewing and I am happy to hear you liked the last one. And sorry about your alarm clock, but it is a good thing for two reasons: One I am not crazy and Two if my house _is_ actually haunted (or my computer has a soul), I am not alone.

Knowing someone else's house is haunted as well, surprisingly gives me great satisfaction.

I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think.

 **Guest:** Aww thank you, I think I am actually blushing. Thank you for reviewing and your kind words and I hope you are still high because there's a LOT more to come.

 **Guest Laikaa:** Thank you for reviewing. I am happy you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this as well. As to answer your questions: No, Caroline does not know about the hunters or the hunter's curse but she will have a part in making those 52 years a lot less.

 **Ana Paula Lopes:** Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you likes the last chapter, I hope you like this one as well and yes Caroline needs some support so soon enough someone will remember but I am not saying who (even though you probably have a good idea who it is ;))

 **Venus88:** Thank you for reviewing and as you probably know by this chapter that it won't be long before someone remembers her. It probably won't be long to get them all to remember but I'm not really sure, I guess it depends on my writing but as you see dangers and mysteries are up ahead so I hope that keeps you excited for now.

 **Klaroline-world:** I am happy you liked it and thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked this one as well.

 **Eils-emacsweeny:** Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you are still hooked and I hope you like this one as well.

 **saraaaa:** Thank you, and thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this one as well.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys.**

 **So again, you probably had that notification that Chapter 28 was out and when some of you went to read it, FanFiction said there was no chapter. Well last week I posted chapter 28 Another Mikaelson Dinner and then I noticed that the A/N chapter was still in the story and deleted it so that made 'Another Mikaelson Dinner' chapter 27 instead of 28.**

 **So if you didn't read that MAKE SURE YOU CHECK IT OUT before you read this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Caroline's P.O.V**

Caroline wakes up slowly, groaning at the pain throbbing in the back of her head, her body begs her to go back to her relaxing sleep but the morning light is incessantly trying to pull her to the land of the wakening. Because getting some decent sleep is forbidden around here. She thinks groaning.

She pulls herself out of the comfortable bed slowly and closes the curtains, though it does so little to prevent the light from entering the room, because it is thin and white. Who the hell puts curtains that don't stop the light from coming in?

She goes back to bed and literally falls on the bed diametrically, letting her face nestle in between the soft pillows and the sheets fall on her waist but not caring enough to cover right.

She hears a soft chuckle and her eyes widen as she bolts up. She looks around and sees She is not in her old room at Armilia's.. in fact she doesn't know where she is. Panic overfloods her as she looks around, searching for the owner of the voice. Her eyes roam around the fine furniture, the nice bed (in 12th century bed standards) until her eyes finally land on the chuckling figure.

Standing to his full length, looking at her with teasing eyes, a smirk forming on his lips, his wavy dirty blond hair falling around his face so smoothly as her confusion elevate and questions form in her head.

"What?" she asks, not coming up with anything else.

"This is my chamber, love". Klaus says with that infuriating smirk.

"That raises more questions than it answers" She shoots back and he chuckles.

"Fair enough, sweetheart." He says as he calms his laughter then approaches the bed slowly, probably not wanting to scare her. "What do you wish to know?"

"Why am I here?" She asks.

"You do not remember the events of last night?" Klaus asks as he sits on the bed with one leg curled under him and the other dangling under the bed.

 _Wait.. they didn't.. I mean they didn't really.. did they?_

Okay no, no she would remember if they had actually _done it_.

She would.

Nik is pretty _rememberable._

She tries to focus on what she remembers last, Rebekah, the warlock, her encounter with Klaus, Sage's sister... She remembers being so jealous and _enraged_ , and then her red eyes.

She ran. She ran to the forest and she fell asleep crying there. But how did she end up in Klaus' bed?

"I remember, but- how did I get here?" She asks.

"I ran after you" he admits truthfully, despite the voice in his head telling him to stop talking, that he is showing weakness, he should stop talking. But he doesn't. "I found you in the woods and I brought you back here".

That was only half a lie, though...

 _Klaus runs after her, as soon as he finds her, he sees her falling to her knees, to the snowy ground. He fights with himself, contemplating if to go to her or not. He sees her crying and he hates to admit, it tugs at his heart, he feels as if he is being stabbed in the heart repeatedly, feeling the pain of a thousand sharp stakes piercing at his cold dead heart._

 _But it doesn't feel cold and dead when he is with her._

 _He wants to go to her, to comfort her, to pull her to him. But he doesn't. He waits until he is sure she is asleep and runs towards her, finally pulling her to his chest, feeling the tingles he always feels when he touches her. His fingers wipe any trace of her hot tears across her cheeks and flips her hair away from her eyes._

 _She opens her eyes slowly, tiredly, "Nik" she says softly and his heart stop beating as he listen to how she says his name._

 _He never heard her say that name before, he likes how it falls from her lips. "I'm here" He says, unsure._

 _He feels her lean into his touch as he cups her cheek and he is surprised, to say the least. Confused, is more like it._

 _"Good" she says as she snuggles into his arms and his eyes widen at loss. What am I supposed to do now? He asks himself._

 _"Sweetheart, should I take you home now?" He asks. He knows he can't ask her what happened tonight right now. He can ask her in the morning._

 _"No, I can't go home" she says._

 _"Can I take you back to my home?" He asks and she nods._

 _He runs back to his chamber in his home, escaping his siblings, making sure none of them spot him as he takes her to his bed. He places her softly on the bed and tugs her in._

 _He moves to go away but a hand on his wrist stops him, out of instinct he moves to defense, pulling his wrist away, and then offense, moving to attack but stops himself as he sees Caroline's hurt face from his movement and guilt washes over him._

 _"I was.. I just wanted.. can you stay with me?"_

 _He never saw the hurt in her eyes before. She was always so strong, she hid her hurt well, even when he said somethings that were considered quite hurtful, she would scuff at him and throw a sassy remark. At that moment, he hated himself, regretted every hurtful comment he might have said to upset her, every action he has done that saddened her. Everything._

 _"Is that what you want?" He asks._

 _She nods shyly and he smiles. He feels a warm feeling running with every beat of his heart that she wants him there with her. He feels.. wanted. And it is a strange. New._

 _He lays next to her on the bed and before he knows it, she is snuggling in his arms. He is a little uncomfortable, not only is she the first he let to sleep in his bed (he hates the smell of the common whores and doesn't wish to sleep in their scent but with Caroline, she is different from all other women, he doesn't mind her scent, quite the contrary, he wants it) but she is also the first he lets hug him (aside from his sister)._

 _And it is surprisingly... not the worst thing ever._

 _He puts an arm around her hesitantly. Once he is more comfortable in their position, he feels her move her hand and it accidentally brushes down his pants and she freezes embarrassed and he chuckles "If you wanted my pants to drop..." he teases, trying to brush away the feeling of warmth her touch radiated and how he wishes if her hand would stay there._

 _"Don't flatter yourself, the only thing falling around here will be YOU, when I push you out of bed" she says and he recognizes the familiar fire in her tone. There she is._

 _He knows she won't remember this conversation in the morrow, so he allows himself to tease her more, "I am feeling used, sweetheart"._

 _"No you don't. You're happy" she says and he stops, realizing how true her fallen sleepy words are. He feels a warmth inside him, something unfamiliar, is this what happiness feels like? If so, he might be selfish enough to keep her to himself, in his arms. Because she makes him... happy._

 _The thought dawns on him and he starts to feel panic.. No, he should keep away, he will only ruin her. Before he can let his worries take over and run away, he feels two small hands wrapping around his, and he looks down at the blonde in his arms who murmurs "You deserve happiness.. you have the right to give yourself that"._

 _"Caroline, I-"_

 _Sensing he will protest she shushes him with a finger to his lips, "I'm tired, we should sleep" she says, not wanting to argue._

 _He nods as her words echo in his head over and over_ _ **You deserve happiness.**_

 _Does he?_

 _Well he is too selfish to let her go but he doesn't wish to ruin her, extinguish the fire in her eyes, he will break her. He doesn't want that._

 _Her soft snoring breaks him out of his thoughts, and as he looks down at the sleeping blonde in his arms, he knows the truth._

 _She is the one who ruined him.. ruined him for any other. No woman will ever live up to match. No woman can ever compare._

"Why?" she asks.

"Because you were sleeping on the ground" he says.

"No I mean, why did you run after me?" she asks.

He doesn't answer her question as he edges closer to her and asks "What was that last night?"

"I don't know" she answers truthfully as she averts her eyes from him.

"You do not know or you do not want to answer?" he asks accusing and she glares at nothing, still refusing to look at him.

"I don't know" she spits out, "I don't know what was that with the red eyes, that never happened to me before and I don't know".

He keeps quiet as he studies her features and she rolls her eyes.

"Well we know it happened first when you were jealous" he starts as if thinking and she shrieks "JEALOUS?! You wish".

He gives her a raised eyebrow, questioning her and she repeats "I was not jealous and if I was, I wouldn't be jealous of _Agatha_ ".

"I never mentioned Agatha" he comments, with a proud smirk.

Her eyes widen, "Neither did I" she says and right after the words leave her mouth, she wants to smack herself for her stupidity.

"I am quite sure you did" he says, amusement filling his eyes.

"Why would I be _jealous_ of Agatha? I mean, what do I have to be jealous of? Her old name? Her plain hair? Her dull personality?"

"Now was that not mean?" he teases and Caroline rolls her eyes.

"I was the ultimate mean girl as a human.. if I was being mean, you would know it" She says and he smirks.

"Wait" She suddenly says in realization, "Are we in your home?"

"That would be the correct assumption since you are in my chamber, yes" he says in sarcasm.

"Oh my god, I can't go out there, I can't face your siblings after last night" she says ignoring his sarcastic comment as she hurries to get up.

"None of my siblings saw me bringing you here" he says.

"They can hear us-"

"Burning sage, privacy spell."

"How am I supposed to-"

"The window is not far from the ground, but I also laid a small ladder for you that reaches my window" he says, "I figured you would not want to see my siblings in the morning".

"I should go, my kids..." she says and he nods in understanding. She walks to the window and turns back to look at him and says a simple "Thank you".

He feels his heart pounding faster as she looks at him, but her eyes change to annoyance "But that doesn't mean I am not pissed at you".

"Alright I'll indulge you. Why, pray tell, are you 'pissed', as you so delightfully put it, at me?" he asks, assuming she means upset with him.

"You know why" She says, glaring, but he gives her an innocent look and she sighs "For that scene you made with _Agatha_ , right after our conversation in the basement".

"So you _were_ jealous" He says with a smirk and she glares at him, silently answering his question.

He chuckles at her answer and she glares harder, "It is _not_ funny".

"I know, I know" he says, trying to stop his laughter.

"Then stop laughing" she says exasperated and he closes his mouth shut but the glow in his eyes tells Caroline he wants to laugh more.

"How can I acquit myself?" He asks after a moment as she opens the window and starts going down the ladder.

She looks up at him and says "I guess you will just have to find a way".

When she is down the ladder, before she runs with her vampire speed away she hears him say, "And Caroline? You should know I much prefer blondes".

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Armilia" Caroline calls as she knocks on the door quietly, not wanting to wake her up if she was still asleep, and it wouldn't look good to the neighbors if she comes home early in the morning.

The door opens suddenly with Armilia's concerned expression, "Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, where have you been?"

Oh, full name. She's in trouble.

Caroline sighs "I couldn't come home last night".

"Do not tell me, I do not wish to know the details of your nightly activiti-"

"NO" Caroline rushes to deny, "That's not it at all".

Armilia looks at her for a moment before she cocks her head, telling her to come in and Caroline follows her inside.

"What happened?" Armilia asks.

"I saw red" Caroline answers.

"You were angry?" Armilia asks, unsure.

"I was at first, and then I looked at my eyes and they were _red_ , Armilia, all red. There was no white and no blue, just all red." Caroline explains, "Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"I am not sure what you speak of, I'm afraid but I suppose I have my Grimoires to look into" Armilia says.

"Oh no, Armilia, you already do too much for me. Can I have a look at your Grimoires later and see what I find?" Caroline asks. She feels like she is enough of a burden to the young witch as it, there is no need to involve her anymore, especially since she doesn't know if this could be dangerous.

"I suppose if you wish, you can take a look, though I would much prefer to help you" Armilia says.

"If I need anything I will ask" Caroline says and Armilia nods.

"Now, you should go see your little ones" Armilia says.

"Did they wake up yet?" Caroline asks.

"No, but they woke up last night for a while and asked about you and I didn't know what to say.. I told them you were with their father and put them back to bed" Armilia says.

"Thanks, Armilia. You have done so much for me" Caroline starts.

"Yes, now don't get emotional with me... Go see your children" Armilia says and she smirks as she gets up to their room.

She cracks the door open slowly, and sees them all still asleep, She walks towards their beds and sits on Artemis' bed. Caroline shakes her slightly, careful not to wake her up harshly.

"Mom?" Henry asks from behind her and she smiles as Artemis and Ethan wake up as well. Henry was always a light sleeper so she is not surprised he woke up without needing to shake him.

"Yes sweetie" She nods.

"Mommy where were you? I was so scared" Artemis says as she jumps at Caroline to hug her. Ethan agrees as he hugs her too and Henry moves to hug her from behind and she pulls them all towards her.

"I'm so sorry you were scarred sweetheart. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" Caroline says.

"Where were you? Were you hurt?" Henry asks, getting worried and she gulps.

"Henry baby, I'm okay. I'm fine. I wasn't hurt" She tells them, "I'm sorry I gave you all a scare."

"Mommy I had a bad dream" Artemis says, "It was that bad man who wants to hurt daddy. He got to him mommy".

"No no no, my little wolf. It's okay, daddy is safe. The bad man didn't get to him" Caroline says as she pulls her into a hug. She will kill that stupid hunter for scarring her daughter, even if it is the last thing she does.

"It was just a dream, we're all gonna be okay. I found a way to make sure of that" Caroline promises. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you".

"It's okay mommy, Henry woke up and hugged me, and stayed with me until I fell asleep" Artemis says "And I singed that song you always sing to me when I am sad."

"Well that's good" Caroline says, "And honey the past tense of sing is _sang_ not singed".

"That's what I said" Artemis said and I chuckle.

"Mommy, when will daddy remember us?" Ethan asked, his eyes sad and his face down.

"Yeah mommy, I want to see him, I want to tell him I missed him and that I love him" Artemis says as her eyes water and she feel it tug at my heartstrings.

"Oh baby, I'm sure he will remember soon, it's not his fault, he can't help it but I promise it will be soon" Caroline promises, feeling a bit of her shatter at the tears rolling down Artemis' eyes.

"Oh baby, don't cry. Come stop your crying, it will be alright," Caroline starts to sing the famous Tarzan/Phil Collins song. That song always made her stop crying when she was little and it worked with Artemis and the children as well,

"Just take my hand, hold it tight." Caroline sings as she takes Artemis' hand in her own and Ethan's with the other.

"I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry." Caroline wipes Artemis' tears in caressing touches and kisses Ethan's forehead.

"For one so small, you seem so strong," She turns to Henry and kisses his cheek, even if he is pretending not to be sad.

"My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm." Artemis jumps to hug Caroline and all are pulled into a group hug as Artemis starts singing with her mother.

"This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry." The two sang in harmony as Artemis starts to smile and with that, so does Ethan and Henry. "'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart from this day on, now and forever 'll be in my heart."

Artemis is feeling better after the song and she hugs her mom and turns to her brothers "I'm hungry" she says and they chuckle as her cheeks redden.

"Well I guess I should start making breakfast. Why don't you make your beds and follow me down the stairs for breakfast" Caroline suggests and they all whine but she gives them a no-arguing-look and they nod.

Caroline leaves their room and runs down the stairs to start making breakfast. She stops as she is sure she is far away from the kids' room and leans on the table as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself and stop herself from crying.

She doesn't want to cry in front of the kids, they are so young, they probably wouldn't know what to do. They wouldn't really understand and they will be sad because she is sad and she would feel guilty.

"It's okay if you want to cry" she hears a voice and she looks behind her to see Henry standing at the hallway and she gasps, he startled her.

"Henry baby, what are you doing here? Did you finish doing your bed?" She says, trying discreetly to wipe her eyes, to make sure he doesn't see the water in her eyes.

"Mommy, it's okay if you're sad" Henry says.

"I'm not sad, my little wolf" She says, faking idiocy.

"Mommy, I know you are upset, and I know you want to cry. And that's okay, we are sad too, so you _can_ cry if you are sad. I know you are Super Mom but even Supers feel sad" Henry says.

He was always so intelligent, so much smarter for his age than any other. Caroline bends down to his eye level and he hugs her, wrapping his arms around her neck "I love you mommy, and I want to make you happy just like you make us happy when we're sad" he says.

She feels her heart tug as her arms wrap around her son as she kisses his cheek, "Oh baby, you're so sweet. But honey _I_ am the mother so I am suppose to take your sadness away, not the other way around" she says.

"That doesn't mean I _can't_ try to make you happy when you're sad and if you want to cry, you can cry on _my_ shoulder" Henry says and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, my little wolf. You were always so smart and grown up" Caroline says "Sometimes I forget you're only four".

"Five, next month" Henry says proudly and Caroline giggles, feeling her sadness wash away "That's right, and what does my little wolf want for his birthday?"

"I want..." Henry starts as he puts his thumb under his chin and makes a thinking expression, "I want... I want new paint and brushes".

"Anything you want, sweetie" Caroline says as she kisses his forehead.

"Thanks, mom" Henry says as he smiles up at her. Caroline stands on her feet and playfully messed his hair, to which he swatted her hand away and grumbled in annoyance.

"Mommy, Henry didn't make his bed" Caroline heard Artemis' voice say and saw the pout on Henry's face as he mumbles "Tattle tale".

"Go do your bed" Caroline said with a small smile.

He groaned and whined "But mom, why do I have to make my bed if I am going to sleep in it tonight?"

"Because I said so" she smirks at him and he pouts, "Because, little wolf, a neat bed makes you more productive. If you wanna change the world, you start by making your bed" Caroline quoted and he sighed as he hurried to his room.

Caroline walked to the kitchen again and started making breakfast. "I wanna help" she heard a little girly voice say from behind her, followed by a "Me too", as Ethan and Artemis hurried to her side.

"Okay good, now let's start by..."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Red" Artemis answered.

"Correct, now Henry, what shape is this?" Caroline asks as she turns the paper over to reveal a drawing.

"That's not a shape" Henry says, bored.

Caroline panics and looks at the paper, "Henry, this is a circle".

"I don't know what this is, mom, but it's not a circle" Henry says shaking his head and Caroline pouts.

Caroline looks at the drawing, okay she wasn't the _best_ draftsman, but that doesn't mean the painter in the family should point it out "Don't get sassy with me, mister. I'm the sassy one, here" Henry simply gives her a teasing smirk as Ethan and Artemis giggle.

Caroline decided that her kids should be home schooled, though she didn't much agree to the 'home' part but all schools here teach in Italian and she didn't want to confuse her children because she wants them to learn English.

So now was time for their lesson.

"Sorry, mommy" he says, though unsincerely, but Caroline doesn't mind the teasing.

"Now Ethan, how many lady bugs are in this picture?" Caroline asks, flipping the paper.

"Seven?" he asks unsure and Caroline nods.

"Correct" Caroline says, "Now, why don't you each write your name on paper".

"But mom, we did that last time... and the time before that" Henry complains as an adorable pout forms on his lips.

"You know it's part of the lesson.. next time we'll start math, I'm sure you'll love that" Caroline says with sarcasm unknown to them.

"But mommy-"

"Well if you don't want to go to the park-" Caroline starts.

"No, no no" They all said as they hurried to write their names on paper and Caroline smiles as she looks at them.

When they are done, Caroline looks at their names and is impressed, there is a development, even if it is slight.

"So, what should we do now?" Caroline thinks outloud purposefully so that they hear her.

"Park, mommy you promised we go to the park, park please" they start saying and Caroline has a fake expression of contemplation and then smiles "Let's go then".

"Yay, let's go" they say as Caroline gets up from her chair and is ready to go out.

"Do you have your warm clothes?" Caroline asks as she opens the door and looks over her three children, making sure they are well clothed. Though they did not feel cold as humans did, she doesn't really grasp all their powers so she is not willing to risk them getting sick.

"Yes" They say in unison and they run out the door, leaving Caroline to hurry to close the door and run after them before they are far from sight.

The walk to the park was short and she enjoyed seeing them play around, running and playing tag while she continued her reading.

"Romeo and Juliet? I don't believe I am familiar with that."

The voice made her freeze in her spot, as she slowly tilts her head up to see him looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Klaus" She breathed out, surprised.

She was really shocked to see him standing there. She thought after this morning she would have more time before she saw him again, still getting over her embarrassment of last night.

His words sank in and she cleared her throat before answering "It's not that popular".

Romeo and Juliet was one of the books from the future that traveled time with her. When she landed in the twelfth century, a few things landed with her in a backpack, like the vibrator Damon got her, some shirts for the kids that Damon got her as well, books Elijah gave her, some jewelry that Nik gave her and them.

The little necklaces they each had of royal crowns, where each of their children had a prince/princess crowns, the queen necklace and the king's necklace that he used to wear in the future before all this time travel crap. The heart shaped necklace that glowed when he put it on her.

The deck of cards that Henrik got her for her birthday.

A few years ago, she would not have imagined herself reading Romeo and Juliet or any book for that matter. True, the love story was quite tempting but she never really liked to read.

Until recent events where she was stuck with no Wi-Fi... Or signal... Or even phones.

"What does it tell, if I may ask?" Klaus asks as he sits down next to her.

"It's a tragic love story set in the hearts of Italy that tells the story of two young star crossed lovers who die in the name of love. She was promised to another so before her marriage she bought something that will put her in a death like coma for two and forty hours and sent a messenger to tell her lover of this but the message does not reach him.

When he learns of her death, he buys himself poison and kills himself, and when she wakes up to learn of Romeo's death, she stabs herself with his dagger. It was pretty epic" she says.

"Hmm, seems quite interesting" he says "And do you enjoy it?"

"Not really" She says.

"Why, pray tell?" he asks, "I would assume tragedies are not your cup of tea, are they?"

"Some of that is true, but I also don't like the fact that he killed her cousin. He can't claim to love her and kill someone she cares about" Caroline says.

"Sometimes people make wrong decisions and sometimes they believe what they are doing if the right decision" he argues, "Why did he kill him?"

"He challenged him to a duel that Romeo did not take, his _friend_ fights on his behalf and Romeo tries to break up the fight and is so grief stricken that he slays her cousin" Caroline explains.

"He was seeking vengeance" Klaus says.

"He was seeking revenge" Caroline corrects, "Revenge never gets anyone anywhere. Like my grandmother always told me, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind".

"Are you saying you have never felt the impulse to hurt someone who hurt you? To take the life of someone who harmed whom you care for? The need, no.. the _want_ to let your inner demon roam freely to bring havoc to those you despise?" Klaus asks, leaning closer to her, his voice lowers until it is barely above a whisper, his thick accent making her insides hum as he searches the deep blue of her eyes.

She looks away from his gaze and takes a moment to recollect herself. He was right, as much as she hated to admit it, for so long she have felt the want to hurt Damon Salvatore for what he did to her or _kill_ Mikael for what he did to Nik. Or maybe just hurt Esther for trying to harm them.

And maybe she doesn't know if she could ever take their lives or if she would ever forgive them but peace can be achieved. She forgave Damon. Not in the sense that they will be friends or anything but simply acknowledging the fact that she sees some change in him. Not because she was naive or stupid, but because the world doesn't need any more hate. Forgiveness isn't something you give to others, it is something you give to yourself.

"I did" she finds the courage to answer, "I do" she corrects herself and then looks back at his smug expression with determination in her eyes, "But harming them won't make my pain fade, short time satisfaction? Maybe but shame? Probably. He shouldn't have killed her cousin if he knew how important he is to her".

He looks at her with shocked eyes and a strange expression, as if searching her eyes for something, any sign of lies. But he doesn't find any, so he just looks at her as if she grew a second head. How can this creature have so much light and forgiveness? How can she believe in the better good in everyone in a world as cruel as the one we live in?

But he supposed he shouldn't be so surprised. She's beautiful and strong and full of light, it is no wonder that she must have went through so much and yet she seems so strong.

"This is not a world in which a person can afford to be weak, Caroline." He argues.

"Sympathy and forgiveness do not make you weak, Klaus. They show how strong you are" She says.

For the longest time, he just stares at her, baffled. He doesn't feel it but he is edging closer to her, leaning slightly little by little and so does she. His gaze lowers from her eyes to her lips and she unconsciously darts her tongue out to lick her lips and he traces the movement with his eyes.

They are so close, and her delightful scent flares up his nostrils and he inhales deeply as he finds himself edging closer to her.

"Tag, you're it" Caroline's eyes widen and the moment is broken as she looks at Artemis who just _tagged_ her and starts giggling but her giggles flatter as she sees who her mother is in company of "Oh sorry, I- I I-" Artemis' eyes widen and her cheeks flame red as she stutters but Klaus only gives her a dimpled smile.

"Now sweetheart, I may be a little old fashioned so you must explain to me what does _tag_ mean?" Klaus asks with a curious expression and he seems.. not mad that he was interrupted of his moment with Caroline. True he has wanted to have a moment alone with her away from his sister's annoyance and his brother's insolence flirting but truth be told he has come to like those three little children.

He doesn't know what it is, he never felt this feeling before of wanting to make a child happy. Until now.

Artemis' eyes widen in shock "You never played tag before?"

"I do not believe I have" Klaus says as he props himself on his knees, giving Artemis his full attention, "Now why don't you tell me how it is played?"

"It's easy, when someone is tagged he is supposed to chase the others around and when he reaches someone he says 'tag, you're it' and then that person becomes the 'it' person to run around" Artemis explains as best as she can.

"Seems simple enough" Klaus says.

"Good, because _tag_ , you're it" Caroline pipes in as she touches his shoulder and starts running away with Artemis.

Klaus looks around for a moment, making sure no one is around to see him playing childish games. Oh if Kol would see him, he would never hear the end of it. He looks at Caroline for a moment and she smirks as she is far enough away and sends him a wink and that is all it takes for him to start running after her.

She dodges quickly and he starts to look around, chasing Henry, Ethan and Artemis. Artemis' giggles run loud as he finally catches her, patting her shoulder, "Tag you're it" he says as he starts running.

Artemis tags Ethan first and Ethan tags Caroline, Caroline tags Henry and Henry tags Klaus again. Klaus runs after Caroline this time, using a little of his vampire speed to catch up with her before she slips away, again and he catches her, wrapping his arms around her waist softly with as little strength as possible, careful not to hurt her, he nuzzles his nose in the crock of her neck and she gasped in shock. It was not an intentional move but it was as if.. instinct.

For a moment Caroline just wanted to feel him. Feel him wrapping his arms around her, so close and then his head raises to her ear and his hot breath brushes against her earlobe, making her body shudder as delightful shivers ran down her spine, when he whispered "Tag... You're it".

She feels the lose of touch immediately and she takes a second to gather her thoughts when she starts running again, trying to ignore the redness of her cheeks. Every now and then she would look up at him and would see him giving her a dimpled grin and his holding a teasing expression and feel herself blush under his gaze.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

In a far distance, looking at the five play is one smirking man with an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh _boy_ , enjoy it. While you still can. Because I will take everything you love from you" He promises.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"I should be going now" Klaus said and Artemis pouted.

"But we were having fun" Artemis argued.

"I know. And I will see you again.. if your mother shall accept?" Klaus says as he lowers himself to lean on one knee as he looks at her with eye level.

"And you as well, boys... I apologize, _men_ " Klaus says and the two smirk as they look at him.

"That's right" Henry says as he crosses his arms proudly around his chest and Klaus has one of those rare smiles as Caroline chuckles.

"Com'on kids, we should be getting home" Caroline says.

"Oh but mom" they whine.

"We've been here for hours, don't you think it's time to go home? Aren't you hungry?" Caroline asks and as if one quo, their stomachs started to growl and she chuckles, "Com'on, we can go home and I can make you lunch".

"Fine" They sigh exaggerating as they turn and start walking away together, talking and laughing.

"You know you could come to lunch with us" Caroline says, trying to play it as if it isn't a big deal, "I mean, if you want" she hurries to add as she shrugs her shoulder.

Klaus has that knowing smirk, as if he knows what she is doing and he chuckles, "Apologies love, perhaps next time. I am meeting Rebekah's _lover_ for lunch with the rest of my siblings.

Caroline's ears perk and her eyes turn to him at that. He is meeting Alexander?

She opens her mouth to say something but he interrupts her with a firm "No".

She pouts as they walk after the children, "You don't know what I was going to say" she argues.

"You have that look in your eyes when you are going to ask me something-"

"I want to go to that lunch" Caroline cuts him off.

"That my answer will be 'no' to" he continues, "No, Caroline you can't come".

She tries not to let the hurt evident in her tone as she crosses her arms and has a firm glare directed at him, "I want to go, Klaus. I thought we already agreed that I am not the enemy".

"We most certainly did not agree, we simply found a way around the subject" Klaus argues.

"Do you really consider me an enemy, Klaus? Com'on, I just want to hear what he says, maybe find out how to stop him from murdering more vampires" Caroline says.

"Why? My warlock did not give you enough information?" Klaus asked, his tone dripping with accusation as he reminds her of when she went behind his back to question his prisoner. "And let's not forget you never told me of what he said to you that he did not to me and how you managed that".

"Fine, how about I make you a deal? You won't stop me from going to that lunch and I will tell you what the warlock told me" Caroline suggests.

"Counter proposal, I allow you to go to lunch with my family and you answer all of my unanswered questions of you" Klaus negotiates.

Caroline looks back and forth for a moment then says "I go to _all_ of your family's lunch, dinner, breakfast 'meetings' with the hunters and answer _some_ of your questions" Caroline negotiates back.

Klaus contemplates her offer and then says "I invite you to _most_ of the 'meetings' and you answer all my questions".

"I go to all your meetings with the hunter and answer everything I _can_ tell you and... you won't ever use the term _allow_ at me ever again. Final offer" Caroline says, crossing her arms.

He is quiet for a moment as he thinks her offer through, "Com'on Klaus, you know I can get Rebekah or Kol to invite me to the meetings if you won't. It's a good deal and you know it" She says.

He sighs then says "What ever questions you will not answer, you will have to tell me _why_ you cannot answer" he adds.

"Deal" Caroline agrees as she reaches her hand out for him to shake, he stares at it for a moment before he finally puts his hand in hers and shakes it. He feels the familiar tingles that emerge whenever he touch Caroline and he takes his hand back slowly, careful not to draw attention to the movement.

"Alright I'll see you in an hour?" Caroline asks.

"An hour?" He asks, unsure of the term.

She nods, "When the sun is directly over there" Caroline says. She learned to tell time by observing the sun, she still didn't know what time measure they used in this time because she always thought that would confuse her.

"Alright sweetheart, I will see you then" he says as he bids her goodbye and the children before he leaves.

Caroline sighs as she looks away from where he was just standing and turns back to her children with a happy smile, "Now how about I make you your favorite lunch?"

They nod, "Mommy, are you going out today as well?" Henry asks and Caroline curses herself for not talking about it with them first. She opens for them the door as they reach the house and talk inside more privately.

"Yes little wolves, but I promise you, I will come back this time" Caroline promises "I'm so sorry I didn't come home last night but I promise that will never happen again".

"Okay mommy, be safe" Henry says and Artemis nods as Henry verbally agrees.

"Don't worry, I will be safe and I will come back to you, I always will" Caroline says as she hugs them.

"Now who want to help me cook?" Caroline asks as they break the hug.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, little wolves, I am leaving" Caroline says as she stops by them before he leaves and gives them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" Ethan waves.

"Stay safe" Henry says.

"Love you" Ethan adds.

"Are you sure you guys are okay with me going? Because if you're not-"

"Mommy, it okay, you can go, we will be fine" Henry says and they nod.

"Alright my little wolves stay safe, and make sure you are in contact with Armilia at all times and if something happens you message me through that magic jojo mind thing and if someone comes in the house and you don't know where Armilia is, you run and stay together and-"

"Okay mommy, we get it" Armilia's teasing voice comes from behind Caroline and she turns around with a sheepish look, "Your kids are like miracle most powerful children ever, don't worry, and they have me".

"Don't flatter them, they'll grow big heads" Caroline says and Armilia chuckles as she bids her goodbye.

"And make sure you remember all the escape routes in the house and maybe a protection spell and-"

"Caroline, get out!" Armilia pushes her out the door teasingly but maybe a little more serious than she should and closes the door with a slam behind her.

"Rude" Caroline huffs as she walks away to the Mikaelson mansion with long strides. Her walk is short and she is excited she finally arrived because the weather does not take her fancy. She knocks on the door in a rhythm like she always does and to her surprise it's Finn who opens the door, he immediately frowns as he sees her and goes to close the door but she stops him and steps inside.

"Wait, please Finn, let me just explain" Caroline pleads.

"Explain your improper behavior on the night my family was supposed to meet my lover for the first time?" Finn asks.

"Yeah that" Caroline says with a hint of laughter in her eyes that quickly turns when she sees he isn't smiling, "Look Finn, I honestly don't know what got into me and I know there is no excuse that justifies my attitude and no apology will make up for what I did but all I can give you is my apology. I honestly don't know what got over me and I promise next time I see Sage I _will_ apologize and leave her alone".

Finn looks at her with with his glare for a moment before he sighs and his angry expression melts "That won't be necessary, I compelled both of them to forget that evening".

"Oh I'm sorry, I know it must have been hard for you." Caroline says, uncomfortable.

"I will not pretend that I understand why you have done what you have done but I suppose I can try to look over it" Finn says.

"Why would you do that?" Caroline asks honestly confused.

He smiles "All in good time, Care" he says and then walks away with a triumph smile and a wicked gleam in her eyes. Caroline sighs, any other time and she wouldn't have trusted Finn but with Sage by his side she assumes he could be more trustworthy, since their love would literally last hundreds of years, it's true love and Sage would probably be the one to let him see there is hope in vampirism since he hates it so much.

"Hmm, I see you are earning the trust and likes of my siblings rather quickly Miss Forbes"

Caroline is snapped out of her train of thoughts as Elijah interrupts her, "What?" she manages to ask.

"Rebekah, Kol, Niklaus and now Finn as well" Elijah shakes his head as if amused.

Caroline raises an eyebrow confused to what he means. "It seems rather suspicious don't you think?"

"Elijah if this is about last night then-"

"No, no, I will get to that but first, tell me Caroline what is your true intention towards my family?" Elijah's eyes dilate as he locks his gaze with hers, his voice more of a command than a question. He is trying to compel her, Caroline realizes and she scuffs.

What is this? Confrontation Sunday?

"I _assure_ you Elijah, I hold nothing but good intentions and you don't need compulsion to ask me that question" Caroline says and he stiffens, baffled, not expecting that. "And I would really appreciate it if everyone would stop trying to compel me".

"Apologies, Miss Forbes. Though I must ask how has my compulsion not affected you?" Elijah asks.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" She says with a smile as she walks past him but stops at the door to look back at him, "I apologize for last night Elijah, but that does not give you the right to compel me".

"Miss Forbes, just to be clear, you may have your secrets as do I, but remember, I have a family as do you, and we both know what we would do to keep our families safe so you do not have the _right_ to judge me for doing just so" Elijah says, "And I will _always_ keep my family safe, no matter the price".

"I know you would Elijah" Caroline says. So will she and her family includes his annoying stiffy but sweet ass, and that ass that is approaching her with a smirk.

"Darling" Kol musses as he hugs her, "I haven't seen you in so long, Nik and Rebekah are trying to keep us apart" he says dramatically.

"Kol, I saw you last night" Caroline says, confused and yet, amused.

"I know, it has been too long" Kol says and Caroline chuckles, "And now about last night, how is my favorite psychopath".

"I am not a psychopath" Caroline argues.

"Oh but darling, you did not see yourself last night, throwing a tantrum, yelling, being a thorn in Nik's arse, making Elijah red with your improper words, and Finn enraged, and now when you baffled Elijah with your sharp tongue" Kol says with a smile, "You are practically _family_ , now".

Caroline laughs and Rebekah runs down the stairs as she hears her, "There she is, being suffocated by Kol as usual" she says with a smirk as she goes to hug her.

"I am not suffocating her, I am making her laugh" Kol says.

"Oh brother, when will you learn to tell the difference of when someone is laughing at you and with you?" Rebekah says.

"When will _you_?" He says back.

Rebekah glares at him but then turns to Caroline again, "Last night, you were marvelous".

Caroline feels sheepish under her gaze "I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what came over me".

"Nonsense, no need for apologies, it was hilarious" Rebekah says as she chuckles.

Rebekah, you psychopath, Caroline thinks. "Now, on to more important subjects, why are you here? Do not get me wrong, I am happy but also surprised." Rebekah asks.

"Oh Klaus didn't tell you?" Caroline asks, mentally cursing him for putting her in this awkward situation. "He invited me for lunch".

"Did he?" Rebekah asks with a smirk at Kol who is holding back his chuckle.

"Yeah, though, I insisted I come because he said Alex will be here" Caroline says.

"Who is Alex?" Kol asks.

"It's short for Alexander because honestly saying his full name takes too much time" Caroline says rolling her eyes. "Now are we gonna keep standing here or should we sit?"

"Come, let us go sit in the guest room" Rebekah says and the three walk towards the main room of the house with a dinning table at one side and couches and chairs on the other side.

"So, what is exactly happening between you and my brother?" Rebekah asks getting straight to the point and Caroline's cheeks flush red as Kol chuckles at his sister's bluntness.

"Subtle, sister" Kol comments sarcastically.

"I try" Rebekah answers, "Now answer my question".

"I'm not sure what you are talking about" Caroline says, playing dumb.

"You have been spending quite some times together" Rebekah says.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that" Caroline says.

"It is obvious he fancies you" Rebekah says.

" _You_ and I can neither confirm nor deny that" Caroline says.

"Caroline" Rebekah says, annoyed as Kol chuckles.

"Leave her be, sister" Kol says and Rebekah glares at him, crossing her arms over her chest and crossing one leg over the other as she leans back on the couch.

"Fine, don't tell me" Rebekah says childishly.

"I wasn't going to" Caroline says with a smirk as she knows that will make her more angry and she is proved right when Rebekah averts her eyes and glares at the glass of wine on the far table. If looks could break glass...

"Stop frowning, sister, it gives you wrinkles" They all turned as they heard Klaus' voice. He was standing by the door and started walking towards them when he made his presence known. "Hello Caroline".

"Hey, Klaus" Caroline says with a smile, letting her eyes roam over his figure appreciatively but quickly looks away when she catches his smug expression.

"And hello to you as well, brother" Rebekah pipes in, feeling agitated that no one ever notices her.

"Don't be petty, sister, it's not attractive on a woman your age" Klaus teases and Caroline and Kol chuckle as Rebekah pouts.

"You are mean" Rebekah whines.

"I don't doubt it" Klaus says as he walks over to the liquor cabin in the room for a glass.

"Get me whatever you are having" Caroline says.

"Me as well" Kol says.

"Make that three" Rebekah says, raising three fingers to him and he nods.

"So Caroline, how are the three terrible terrors?" Kol asks and Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"Terrible terrors?" Caroline asks.

"It's a nickname, darling, honestly, get with the times" He rolls his eyes playfully.

"Okay, I will rephrase my question: Why did you name them the terrible terrors?" Caroline asks, leaning forward to prop her elbows on her knees as Klaus hands each of them a glass of wine.

"I believe they have the potential for _great_ scheming and pranks" Kol says with a smirk as he leans back and crosses one leg over the other, with the ankle of his right leg on his left knee.

"You are _not_ going to make pranksters out of my children" Caroline says firmly as Rebekah chuckles.

"Were you not listening, darling? They already are pranksters at heart, they just need guidance to let their inner monsters out" Kol says.

"You? Guide them?" Rebekah asks with a raised eyebrow as she leans forward.

"Of course. Who would be better than me to look up to growing up?" Kol asks.

Who would be better? Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove.

Klaus howls with laughter as he sits next to Caroline on the two person couch, "Who wouldn't?" Klaus teases.

"For your information, many people wish to be me" Kol says proudly.

"I'm sure" Rebekah says sarcastically with a roll of her eyes as she sits back on the couch and sips of her wine.

"Hey, don't be mean, you two" Caroline says.

"Thank you, darling but I can take care of myself" Kol says.

There was a knock at the door and Rebekah runs, throwing an "I will get it" behind her shoulder as it is probably Alex.

"Alexander, sweetheart" Rebekah greets, "Please come in".

Alex takes a step inside and kisses her cheek softly as Rebekah blushes, "How are you, my love?"

"I am well, thank you" Rebekah says as the two make their way to where they were sitting.

"Alexander" Klaus greets, shaking the man's hand with a firm grip yet not so firm as to over human strength. Kol shakes his hand as well.

"You remember my friend, Caroline" Rebekah says.

"Hey" Caroline says "How's it going with the hunt for night walkers?"

"How's it going?" Alex questions the term, "I suppose it is _going_ quite well".

"Hmm that's good" Caroline says.

"Now, what do you say we make our way to the dinning table?" Kol says, feeling an awkward silence about to come and stopping it before it gets too far.

They walk towards the table and sit down to dine, Finn and Elijah joining them as well as the servant girls walk in with food trays and place it on the table, bowing before they walk away. Caroline noticed there was no vampire teeth marks on their necks so that could mean that they were actually servants and not human blood bags.

But then again they could have healed them because Alex was coming today or they bite them in places under their clothing so who knows?

Caroline engaged in several conversation and dinned until the topic of Alex's _job_ came to discussion and she asked "So, Alexander, last we spoke you told of a plan to destroy all night walkers, how is that working?"

"Well my brothers and I discovered an old spell... The spell that created all vampires" Alex starts to speak and they all listen in now, "The Original Witch turned her family into the monsters we know today, imagine this, to protect them" Alex says and starts chuckling so the other fake chuckle as if they are amused by what he says.

"After she created them, she realized what a terrible mistake that was and what havoc they brought to the world but she was killed before she could have done anything to reverse the spell" Alex explains and she feels Klaus' gaze lower. He told her he was the one who killed their mother but he didn't tell the others.

"But luckily, witches don't simply die after their death, they move to the other side and we are lucky the living witches can communicate with the dead ones" Alex says, "She says the Original Vampires that were created were special vampires, they could not be killed with any wooden stakes".

"But the Original Vampires are the very _routes_ of the vampire nation and as it turns out, killing one Original Vampire will demolish all of his bloodline. Each vampire was turned by another vampire, and he was turned by one, and he was turned by one, so each vampire's bloodline can be traced back to one of the Original bloodlines. So one special vampire is dead and his whole bloodline is dead".

All were shocked to learn of this information and Caroline gulped but had the courage to ask "But you said special vampires cannot be killed by wooden stakes".

"No, they can only be killed by one kind of wood: White Oak. Unfortunately, all White Oak trees were burned down." Caroline does not dare to smile because she knows there is more. "But the ash of that tree was saved. The witches created White Oak Ash _Daggers_."

"Daggers?" Rebekah asks.

"Yes, ten daggers for ten special vampires" Alex says.

"Ten?" Klaus asks confused. They were only five originals, six including Mikael. Who could be the other four?

Caroline gulps soundlessly, they had daggers for her children? How can witches be so cruel. Well she wouldn't let them anywhere near her children. She would have to make sure Alex and his brothers were all destroyed before they set foot anywhere near her children with that dagger.

She isn't sure how it affect them since they are only half vampires, the first of their kind so who even knows the rules to that?

"The father and his five children" Alex explained.

"And the other four?" Elijah asks curiously.

"The original Witch would not tell but legend says she used the spell on someone before she used it on her children. A woman, a wolf's wife but she was human at the time, and she was pregnant so her children were born hybrids, half vampires half wolves, monsters, abominations".

 _I will fucking cut you, I will make sure you taste thousand kinds of torture, you will beg and plead for your life to end of this torture_ Caroline thought angrily. How fucking dare he?! Call her children abominations? And well calling Klaus that as well since he was a hybrid as well?

Klaus' face hardens, _abomination_ , that was all he was ever called, that was all he was... but his ears perk up as Alex says that. Other hybrids. He was not alone after all. There was.. hope. He would find the hybrids and he will make sure they will live as lavishly as possible.

Klaus felt Caroline tense up next to him, she must be scared of her death due to the hunters killing us. She should have more faith in us, even if she knows not that we are the Original Vampires.

"But aren't they children? I mean they are probably harmless" Caroline says.

"All vampires should be put to death" Alex says and Caroline keeps quiet not wanting to reveal herself by arguing.

"So, mind me asking... why?" Elijah asks.

"Why what?" Alex asks.

"Why do you kill vampires? What is your gain?" Elijah asks and Alex has a secret smile and Caroline just knows she won't like this.

He rolls up his sleeve as he shows the his arm and they all raise an eyebrow.

"Do you see the marking?" Alex asks.

"What marking?" Rebekah asks confused, not seeing anything on his arm.

"Hunters have a marking on their body, only other hunters see it, the marking grows each time we kill a vampire. It's a map and my sword is the translator to the code of the marking" Alex explains, rolling his sleeve back into his wrist.

"A map for what, may I ask?" Elijah questions.

"A cure" Alex answers.

"A cure?" Caroline asks.

"A cure for vampirism" Alex says, "Each vampire that has a taste of the cure will return human."

Rebekah's ears perk up at that as she shares a look with Finn. They both do not enjoy vampirism, Finn a little more so than Rebekah but both would prefer to be human.

"I sense a 'but' at the end of that sentence" Kol says.

"But with the cure is buried... Silas" They all freeze at the name but Caroline looks around confused.

"Who's Silas?" Caroline asks.

"A bedtime story" Rebekah says.

"A bedtime _monster_ " Kol corrects, "I heard many stories of Silas, the first immortal but never have I thought it to be true".

"I assure you, he is very much real. Our job is to take one dose of the cure to turn Silas mortal and kill him." Alex says.

Caroline swears she could hear her own heartbeat, bumping in her chest fast.

Klaus recognizes the danger of the cure, his enemies could find it and use it against him. There is nothing he would despise more than being a human, he was weak as a human, pathetic, he will not be that again. He will have to destroy the cure. He notices his sister's intrigued expression and knows what she is thinking.

No! He won't allow it. He won't allow her to make herself vulnerable. She could be used to get to him. She will be defenseless and will come a day where she dies of old age, that is assuming she lives to see old age.

"Well looks like you have a lot of work" Caroline starts as she takes her glass of wine, bringing it to her lips calmly.

The wine smells weird, she noticed but she shrugs as she takes a long gulp but when the liquid hits her throat she starts coughing at the burning in her throat. The burning is a familiar feeling of "Vervain" she chokes, seeing the surprised expressions on everyone's faces but one.

Alex was ready, he ran at her as he took a stake from his side and runs at her with incredible speed and shoves the stake in her heart, piercing her chest with stinging pain as it combines with the taste of Vervain that is burning the inside of her throat.

She feels her body graying as she weakens bit by bit, she can barely move, her body feels too heavy, she fights it, she is trying.. to stay awake, to stay alive but eventually finds she has no choice but to surrender to her closing eyes, darkness consuming her as she hears the faint scream ''No'' from Klaus.

And then nothing.

The pain fades away as the burning taste in her throat, it demolishes. She feels nothing.

Nothing but darkness.

* * *

 **So... How's _your_ Sunday going?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay don't hate me, next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Well it would be impossible for it to be up s _ooner_ than he can. (I sound like Sheldon and I am not sorry about that).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Well as for Agatha, I'm not sure yet but thanks for reviewing.

 **klaroline-world:** I'm glad you loves it and as I always say questions will be answered in future chapters. So thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this.

 **Laikaa:** Hey no parenting is bad parenting (well unless you're Mikael and Esther). Every parent who puts effort and interest in their kid's life should be appreciated. But hey what do I know, I'm 16.

I'm glad you liked it by the way so I hope you liked this one as well.

Thanks for reviewing and I guess I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **TwilightHybrid:** So I guess you have your answer. I'm glad you liked it and thank you for reviewing. Hope to see you in the next chap.

 **Guest:** Yeah sorry about that but it's all fixed now.

 **iegha:** I deleted a previous chapter (the a/n) and so chapter 28 is now chapter 27, if you haven't read that, check it out.

 **J. L. Walmsley:** So like I said before, I deleted a previous chapter (the a/n) and so chapter 28 is now chapter 27, if you haven't read that, check it out.

 **greycecullen:** So thank you for reviewing so much, you are so sweet. And by the way, I love Portuguese, it's on my 'To Learn' list.


	27. The Truth Uncovered

"No" The faint words of Klaus' whisper echoes in the room as the blonde's body begins to gray.

Klaus' eyes widen as he feels himself become paralyzed at the scene unfolding before him.

Her graying body falls limp to the ground as he is left to stare at her, hours passed, or perhaps it was only a few moments of an endless cycle, watching her fall before him over and over, feeling helpless, unable to stop it or change it.

It didn't seem real, at first. He couldn't believe it, couldn't understand it. People he's known have died before but all their deaths seemed so.. insignificant, unimportant, of so little value. He could not comprehend the thought that she was truly gone.

She was there mere moments ago, how could she just be.. gone?

It wasn't real, it couldn't be. A world with no Caroline Forbes seems to be so.. dull and gloom. Her smile, her laughter, fabricate this aura of light, one that shines far brighter than the seven stars.

The realization that he will never see her again, dawns on him. Never to see her eyes lighten with laughter and mischief equally. Never will he hear the sound of her bubbly laugh that is ever so contagious. Never to see her lip tug in an adorable pout as she fights him until she has what she wants.

And in that moment of realization came the sorrow, the pain, the loss, all chewing at his skin from the inside. Something inside him feels restless, a broken piece that can't quite be put back in its place. Clawing at his insides, raging uncontrollably.

Now it's as f he had already lived through this. As if it was all some distant memory he can't help but commemorate in his head, probably to admonish himself of the pain, the sorrow and the loss, his failure. Let his demons torture him, being too slow to save her, too weak to stop her death.

 _You are weak, **boy**_. His voice ever echoing in his head, recites.

It is all his fault. He allowed her to come to this dinner, he introduced her to the hunter. If it wasn't for him, she would be awake, bright and smiling... or scowling adorably at him.

He knows even he could not have stopped her from coming to this dinner, she would have asked Kol or Rebekah for an invite or shown up without any. She has that stubborn mind of hers that seems to match his own, if not outweighed it.

 _Had_. He corrects himself. His presumably dead heart sinks further at that thought.

Light eludes the room as each of her breaths stop short. She was the light in every room she walked in, she had an aura of happiness that seemed to flow of her in waves of bright colors. For so long he deemed that as an inconvenience or weakness. But as he feels the light departuring the room with her, he can't help but desire it.

The pain is rapidly overpowered by anger. Rage overwhelming his senses, his hands clinch into fists and he has this urge to damage and destroy, create havoc, the only thing he knows how to do.

And as all his emotion line into one.. desire for blood, Alexander's blood.

He casts one glance at the hunter's way as he smiles smug at Rebekah and all Klaus sees is red. He runs at him but is shortly stopped by Elijah who would not let him take a step further.

"Out of my way, Elijah!" He yells, grabbing the attention of Alexander as he fights against Elijah and is almost past him when Kol and Finn stand against him as well.

"Niklaus, please brother, control yourself" Elijah pleads, his tone reeking of desperation, he knows they would be no match for Niklaus. Despite they were all the same age and his mother's best efforts to make them equal, Niklaus was still just a bit stronger than him, especially when feeling intense emotions. Elijah always figures it is because of his 'wolf gene', which makes him overly emotional even if he hides it quite well.

But he doesn't seem to be hiding it now.

"Elijah, I warn you for the last time" Klaus yelled, struggling against them, his vampire face showing as Elijah tries desperately to hide his face from the hunter.

"Stick with the plan, Niklaus, do not to let our plan go to waste" Elijah pleaded in whisper tone.

 _Elijah doesn't understand it_ , he doesn't feel her loss as he does, "Don't let me tell you what I think of the plan at this moment Elijah, I will have his blood staining this carpet right this instance. Unhand me at once" He orders.

"Niklaus we still are not to our full knowledge of them, please brother, I beg of you not to do this, not to let all our work go to waste. His death won't bring her back" Elijah begs.

"Elijah" Niklaus' tone threatening, seeming to run out of patience. His voice is low, which is far worse than when he is yelling, it means he is far past the state of anger.

That's when he feels something strike in his head, a strange barely there but noticeable strike of some sort. Kol and Finn hold his arms back as Elijah stands before him, his stance in defense, ready to fight against him.

"Nik" Kol starts.

Klaus feels the strike once again, this time more powerful and purposeful. It's as if someone is trying to get inside his head, he pushes against that in his head as he looks at Kol with a death glare "How dare you let him live? How dare you call yourself her friend?"

Kol's eyes turn from pleading to outraged as he lets him go, "Fine, do as you wish".

Klaus shrugs his shoulders so that Kol's hand is dropped from it but he doesn't move, the twinge in his head stopping him.

"I do so hope our lack of information of the hunters does not cause Caroline's children any indirect harm" Kol says and Klaus' eyes lock with his, both glaring daggers at the other. But Klaus stiffens, going rigid in their hands as he feels warmth, cradling his face, stroking his cheek, warmth and light he has only felt with her touch, It makes him stop in his place and then he remembers the three little ones, Kol's words finally taking place.

Before he lets his mind wonder with questions of how he will keep them safe and well, he hears Alexander talk, having not heard a word of their conversation but understanding Klaus is angry over the loss of Caroline.

"No, my friend, you misunderstand the situation. She is one of them, one of those _disgusting_ bloodsuckers. Look at her gray body. She was controlling you, her compulsion will soon be leaving you, then you would remember you never cared for her. It was only a mind manipulation of her complusion. Do not worry, my friend, you will be safe from her" Alexander says.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline looks around unaware of her surroundings. Actually, now that her vision clears she sees she is... in the exact same room. Wait, she sees Klaus and his siblings and oh there _she_ is on the ground, dead.

Wait, WHAT?!

She looks back at her gray body, stake piercing her chest as her mouth is left parted open. Where is she? How is she seeing herself? And seeing herself _dead_ of all things.

She suddenly remembers what happened earlier and glares at Alexander "You killed me" she accuses, but he does not seem to have heard her.

"Hello I am talking to you, you big asshole, stop looking so smug" Caroline starts yelling but no one seems to hear her.

She hears a long suffering sigh, "Nikluas sure hasn't choosen the brightest of them all" a feminine voice says from behind her and she turns around with a glare, ready to tell whoever it is too _fuck off_ when her eyes see the person in front of her.

"Esther" she whispers with realization. What is happening? Esther is supposed to be _dead_. Or at least.. she thinks.

"Caroline" Esther acknowledges as she walks closer to stand by her, looking at the scene as well, "It has been a while".

"Yeah with time travel and you being dead and all, I would imagine so. How's dead life treating ya?" Caroline asks with a smirk.

Esther glares at her, "I don't know, you tell me" she says gesturing around.

"Wait a minute, I'm _dead?_ " Caroline shrieks and Esther crunches her nose up in distaste at her loud voice.

Caroline stops for a moment just registering what Esther was saying. She was _dead_ , gone and this time it wasn't half way into death.

"Oh no no no, I have so much plans I didn't achieve, I still have my kids to look out for.." Caroline starts to worry.

"Oh would you calm yourself already?" Esther says, clearly annoyed.

"Oh sorry, you may have had a hundred years to let that fact sink in, but I haven't, so I am _not_ going to calm myself, if anything I will uncalm myself and I can do that if I want to" Caroline says, starting to raise her voice as she feels her rage highten.

Esther rolls her eyes, mumbling _uncalm myself_ with a scuff.

"Am I on the other side as well?" She finally has the courage to ask as she turns from Klaus to Esther.

"For the time.. yes" Esther says and Caroline raises an eyebrow and wraps her arms around her chest. Esther sighs "When I gave you the potion and cast the spell, it made you an Original as them. This is common wood, it won't kill you permanently, and for the meanwhile, you stay here on the other side".

"I bet you are enjoying this _so_ much" Caroline says with a scuff, "You enjoy hurting your children and me. You _thrive_ off our pain, isn't that it? You so enjoy it".

"Such hostility coming from you, and untrue assumptions at that, when all I've ever done was help you. What have I ever done to harm you?" Esther says.

You didn't, not yet anyways. "You did enough to them, turning them against their will, letting your husband kill them all and worst of all, the son whom you've always ignored and pushed aside.. let Mikael hurt him, but in the one moment he needed you most.. you turn your back on him, _again_ , and curse him, and Mikael killing Ansel was such a-" Caroline says, rage clouding her thoughts when Esther cuts her off.

"How do you know that? See I have been on the other side watching my sons-"

"Like any dead stalker mom would, go on" Caroline adds.

"And not once has any of them mentioned what happened between me and them after your.. departure. How would you know all of this?" Esther asks ignoring her comment.

"Gossip goes around" Caroline lies effortlessly with a shrug of her shoulders.

She looks back at Klaus and the lost look in his eyes and it tugs at her heart. No, why is he so sad?

"Why did you help the hunters? I know you are the Original witch. Why would you help them kill your children?" Caroline asks, not taking her eyes off Klaus.

"I made a mistake, Caroline. I ripped the balance of nature, I must restore it. But do not worry, all the cards will fall as they should as I am told" Esther says with a secretive smirk.

"What does that mean?" Caroline asks.

"I cannot tell you" Esther says shortly.

"Who told you that then?" Caroline asks again.

"I cannot tell you" Esther repeats.

"Fine. Do you have any idea what was with the red eyes that happened to me?" Caroline asks.

"I do not _want_ to tell you" She says with the same tone, changing her previous statement a little with a smirk, "Do not worry Caroline. Everything will be all right in the end".

"For you, you crazy dead psycho" Caroline says as she puts her hands on her hips exasperated. Esther simply smirks and continues to look at the scene before her.

Caroline sighs then turns to Klaus and sees him trying to attack Alex. She runs there and tries to touch him. She doesn't feel his skin under her fingers as she cups his face but she feels him stiffen "Nik, if you can hear me or feel me, please, stop this. I am okay, I will be okay. I will wake up, don't kill him now. We need to find out more about him".

She watches as _Kol and Finn unhand Klaus as Elijah steps back. It takes everything in his will power not to rip his head off where he stands, to taste his blood as it floods down the floor._

 _"No, my friend, you misunderstand the situation. She is one of them, one of those disgusting bloodsuckers. Look at her gray body. She was controlling you, her compulsion will soon be leaving you, then you would remember you never cared for her. It was only a mind manipulation of her complusion. Do not worry, my friend, you will be safe from her" Alexander says._

"Excuse me?! I'll have you know, I don't need to compel someone to make him like me, I have a lovable personality unlike _some_ people" Caroline scuffs offended at Alexander's words.

 _He has to act as if realization downs on him as he looks hatefully at the gray body. It breaks something within him as he looks more at her so he averts his eyes and looks at Alexander with a nod, "Thank you my friend, for freeing me of her mind control. I owe you" Every word feels like a kick to his stomach._

Caroline scuffs, rolling her eyes and leaning slightly as she rests her hands on her hips "Well you don't have to make it _that_ believable".

 _"Nonsense, my friend, I only aim to help" Alexander says and then his brows furrow as he looks at his arm, at his tattoo. Something is not right, it is not advancing, it is not revealing more of the map despite him just killing a vampire. How strange. He must ask the witches._

"I only aim to help" Caroline mimicked with a tone, not noticing Esther rolling her eyes at her behind her back and murmuring something about 'childishness'.

 _"I am sorry to leave after such an event, I understand it could be hard to deal with but I will come back for the body, I promise" He says as he practically runs out of the household._

"How about you start apologizing for killing me, you ass" Caroline yells after him.

 _Rebekah finally lets out the sobs she was holding back over the loss of her friend. Fat tears roll down her cheek as she sobs quietly. Why? Why did her only friend have to be killed?_

 _"Well this is all bloody fantastic" Klaus says sarcastically as he glares at Elijah._

 _"Do not give me that look brother. I only aim to protect this family, should you have exposed our vampirism, we would be without knowledge of-"_

 _"I don't bloody care, Elijah" Klaus yells, throwing his arms in the air._

 _"Do not use the tone of accusation with me, brother. This is not my fault" Elijah says as he fixes his clothes._

"Well it wouldn't hurt to pretend to care, Elijah" Caroline comments feeling offended because of his uncaring when they were so close back in the 10th century and the 21st century.

 _"You just never liked her. Was that it? Elijah Mikaelson, the most honorable of us all, would let anyone die without a care" Klaus yelled. He was showing feelings, caring, weakness. But he can't help it._

 _"I CARE" Elijah yells, finally losing his composure, taking everyone back, as they jump slightly back, except for Klaus who narrows his eyes at him. "Do not accuse me of not caring brother, for I do. I may not have known her as well as you or Rebekah or even Kol but I admired her, her courage, her honesty. She is everything that I aspire to be and much more"._

 _"She is... was a creature far too good for this cruel life and I actually found pleasure in conversing with her and I am saddened by the fact that I will never see her again" Elijah says, collecting himself._

"Oh wow" Caroline mumbles lamely, failing to find words.

 _Klaus narrows his eyes, feeling jealousy rise over him. "You fancy her? Don't you?"_

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Stop acting like a jealous ass. And all of you stop with this nonsense. Don't yell at your brother and don't accuse him of having a crush on me. And you, now is not the time to start an outburst".

 _Elijah shakes his head as he straightens his back, recovering from his earlier outburst "Not in the way you do, brother. I know how you feel for her-"_

 _"I feel **nothing** " Klaus argues feeling defensive._

"Excuse you?! Listen here, Niklaus Mikaelson, I swear to god, if you keep acting defensive whenever someone says _feelings_ like it is some sort of disease-" Caroline starts scolding.

 _"That was a whole lot of **nothing** you showed earlier" Kol comments and Klaus ignores him, not bothering with a response for him._

"-and shove it down your throat" Caroline ends her threat with a scuff.

 _"You are all fools"_

 _"You are the fool"_

 _"Oh please the only fool around here is Kol"_

 _"Oh bloody fantastic just insult Kol whenever you feel like the conversation is too hard for you Nik."_

 _"You listen here, if you don't shut your mouth-"_

 _"You'll tear out my liver? Oh for bloody hell's sake Nik, FIND A NEW THREAT ALREADY"_

"Stop yelling at your brother, you're a hundred and fourteen years old, goddammit, act like it!" Caroline scolds them all as she rubs her forehead with her fingers.

Esther looks up at the sky with a raised eyebrow, "This is whom you choose? How bloody brilliant of you".

"Excuse me?" Caroline almost yells as she looks back at Esther with a glare.

"I think we have well established they cannot hear you, darling, so please stop this nonsense" Esther says as she looks back at Caroline.

 _"Would all of you shut your mouths for one bloody moment" Rebekah yells, wiping the tears from her puffy eyes as she walks to Caroline's body and kneels before it. "Caroline would be yelling at us for yelling at each other if she were here" She says._

"No I wouldn'-" She stops herself mid sentence as she realizes she _is_ yelling and scuffs as she looks away.

"How do I get back?" Caroline asks Esther.

"You just touch your body" Esther says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's it? No fireworks, no magic jojo, nothing?" Caroline asks unsure.

Esther rolls her eyes "It is not a festival Caroline" she says as she mumbles the words _magic jojo_.

"Well why didn't you just say so from the start?" Caroline says.

"Caroline" Esther stops her before she leaves by a hand on her elbow, "You are something else, something entirely different, you will learn soon but for now you cannot know of this".

"Then why are you telling me this if you can't tell me what it is?" Caroline asks her hand hovering over her body.

"Because you will forget this once you are back in the land of the living" Esther says with a shrug. Caroline takes a deep breath and averts her eyes from Esther then lets her hand touch her body.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Psst Henry, Henry" Artemis calls again when Henry doesn't answer and she looks up at him from her place on her bed and her eyes switch from him to the spot he was staring at from the window in questioning eyes.

She crawls to him slowly, as he is too focused to notice her, when she reaches him she asks in his ear "What are you looking at?"

He jumps up as he didn't notice her standing behind him and she giggles at his shocked expression which causes Ethan to pay attention to them more. "Artemis? What the hell?"

"Sorry, Henry, I called your name but you didn't hear me" Her tone is not apologetic at all, "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing. Mind your own business" Henry says harshly and Artemis' eyes widen as they water and her face drops as she tilts her head down, hurt evident in her features as she mumbles an apology. Henry's eyes soften as Ethan gives him a pointed look and he sighs.

"Artemis" Henry tries but she just turns around and jumps from his bed then turns around to leave the room.

"Artemis" He calls after her again but she quickens her pace to leave the room before her unshed tears fall. It hurt that he talked to her that way, he was always so loving, especially towards her.

Ethan glares at Henry, "What was so important you had to make her sad?"

Henry shakes his head "Nothing", nothing should ever lead him to make his sister sad because of him.

"Then go fix it" Ethan says.

Henry sighs and nods as he goes after her, he knows where she is, she always goes to the roof when she is upset even if mother never liked it. He sees her sitting on the ground, trying to hold back tears as her shoulders drop, he hears her sniffing and he sighs.

"Artemis" His tone is pleading and he sees her flinch.

"What do you want?" Artemis says, her tone shaky even when she tried being strong.

He walks towards her and sits next to her, to which she tilts her head to the other side and edge her body further away from him.

"Artemis please look at me" He tries, his tone pleading but she just crossed her arms around her chest, stubbornly. "Artemis" He tries again but she doesn't budge.

He sighs and decides to just start talking to her shoulder, "Artemis I am so sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. I know there is no excuse for that and I didn't mean to hurt you".

"Well you did" Artemis says finally snapping to look at him with teary eyes.

"I know and I am sorry" Henry says and Artemis sighs. She can never be mad at him for long. She nods, wiping the tears from her eyes and he gives her a tight small apologetic smile. She opens her arms wide with a smile and he rolls his eyes with a scuff as he knows what she means.

"Come on" She urges with a teasing smile.

"No" He says.

"Come on, Henry" She says again as she walks closer to him.

"No" He groans and then sighs as she hugs him, patting her back with a secret smile. Even though he says he hates it but he really doesn't mind it.

"Hey don't leave me out" Ethan's whinny tone echoes as he runs towards them and crushes them both to a group hug and they all chuckle.

"Get off" Henry graons but they tighten their hold on him until he sighs and accepts the hug.

When they pull away they all lay back on the roof, staring at the first quarter of the moon and they sigh, enjoying the view. Something about the moon seems to draw them to it, their mother says it's a wolf thing but they don't really fully understand what it means.

"You know I found this spell.." Artemis starts and they groan.

"Come on. Please?" She begs and they sigh, knowing she is using her pleading eyes to get what she wants like always and she claps her hands when they agree.

"Okay let's go".

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Her eyes open forcefully as she takes a deep breath and holds it in and she hears a sharp feminine scream beside her as movements surround her but all she sees is the stick in her chest sticking out and she removes it with a struggle.

Once the stake leaves her chest, she takes a deep breath, feeling her body healing itself, as color returns to her form, finally able to breathe after the feeling of suffocating.

Caroline looks around at their surprised faces, coughing slightly and clearing her throat she says "So I guess lunch is over?"

Klaus does not believe this, he was kneeling next to her dead gray body but then she opened her eyes and they all stepped back as Rebekah screamed. He could not believe this. She takes the stake out of her chest and he doesn't even hear what she says, he is too busy enjoying the way color and life were brought back to her.

Something tugs at his heart and all he wants is to run up to her, but he doesn't, he stops himself despite how bad he wants to.

"Y- You're a- alive?" Rebekah asks stuttering as she wipes the trail of dried tears from her cheek, then she lunges herself at Caroline for a moment before she steps back to look at her with suspicion in her eyes as she asks "H- How? How did you-?"

"How long have I been out?" Caroline asks as she looks around and her eye catches the sky outside is dark. Oh no, she must have been gone for hours... she promised her kids she would be back today, she needs to leave now.

"I believe what my sister is failing to say is welcome back to the land of the living" Kol says with a smirk as he approaches her with wide arms ready to hug her when a blur passed by him and Klaus was holding Caroline against the wall, a hand on her throat, his body pressed firmly so she couldn't move.

"What the hell? Seriously!" Caroline grunts out as a shocked gasp leaves her throat when her back slams to the hard wall. "Let me go... I _need_ to go".

"Now, _sweetheart_ , no more secrets, you will not leave before you tell us how you are alive or I will be sure to find a way to kill you, in which you would _stay_ dead" Klaus says, his tone holding a fake threat as he squeezes her throat. _Lies_. He tells himself. He would never hurt her.

His threat is like a needle to her heart. She knows he wouldn't hurt her but his threat still pierces her heart with a sudden pain.

"Brother, Miss Caroline just died and is most probably still weak, perhaps you should let her go" Elijah says as he approaches them with a hand on Klaus' shoulder but Klaus shrugs it off.

"Not before she tells us-"

"Look I can't stay, I have to go back... I promised them I would be back" Caroline doesn't need to explain further as she struggles in his harsh grip. He knows who she is talking about. If she doesn't leave now, they will go to bed and she would have broke her promise to them.

"You will go no where" Klaus says, in a harsh tone.

"Brother" Kol tries but Klaus' growl stops him.

"Start talking, _Caroline_ " He throws her name at her as a two edged sword, he noticed how she flinches when he says her name like that and it is as if something is scratching inside of him.

"I feel like I keep doing this" Caroline says with a roll of her eyes and then with a sudden motion she kicks Klaus under the belt and he steps back as his grip on her throat loosens which gives her the opportunity to break free and she twists their positions so that she is pinning him against the wall.

"Look this is a long story" Caroline starts as she tries to step away but he catches her by the arms quick and spins their positions again so that he was holding her against the wall.

"I have time" Klaus says. Trying to ignore the familiar sparks from her touch, all the more reminder that she is alive and well.

"I don't." She goes to kick him again but this time, he is prepared and he grabs her leg and keeps it in the air so that she was on one foot so it was harder to keep balance. "Look, I need to go. I _promised_ them I would be home. Don't make me break my promise".

"Brother, release her" Elijah says.

"Yes brother" Kol says.

"Nik, please let her go" Rebekah says.

They are all talking around them but they don't notice, there is only Klaus and Caroline as they each stare at the other's eyes. Pride and stubbornness, a fight of wills, whom is to avert his eyes first. She sees so many emotions run through his eyes as his face remains stoic, blank.

He sees the silent plea in her eyes as she stops herself from saying the words, too prideful to plead.

Everything around them fades into unimportance and they are left in a battle of so much more than it seems.

It seems like hours passed or maybe it was just a few seconds, before he lets her go. He drops his arms and turns around, leaving at a vampire speed without looking back once.

She leaves right after with vampire speeds, no words said, and manages to reach the house as fast as she can. She enters the house and immediately goes to her children's room, she knocks three times quietly then slowly opens the door, peeking her head inside.

"Mommy?" Henry's head shoots up and the two soon follow and she smiles as she walks inside the room.

"Hey little wolves" She says as she sits on one of the beds.

"Mommy, we thought you weren't coming back tonight" Artemis says as she hugs her waist.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Caroline says as she hugs her and ruffles her hair. Artemis slides away with a childish pout that Caroline ruined her hair but Caroline just laughs.

"Mommy what's that on your dress?" Henry asks as he points to the little hole and blood on her chest.

"Oh it's nothing, just a little mess in the kitchen with Aunt Bekah" Caroline says, "That's why I was a little late".

"I told you she would come" Artemis says directing her talk to Henry.

Caroline looks over at Henry, feeling a slight tug at her heart that he wouldn't trust her word, "Henry baby, I promised you I would come. And when I promise you something, I never ever break that promise. Okay baby? I need you to believe that".

Henry has a sheepish expression as his cheeks redden a bit, throwing his sister a glare, "Sorry mommy".

"It's okay my little wolf, now come here" Caroline hugs them again and kisses each of their foreheads, "Now it's getting late, you should go to sleep".

They groan, "But you just got here" Ethan pouts.

"I know but you should go to bed, aren't you tired?" Caroline asks.

"Not now" Artemis says and Caroline rolls her eyes teasingly.

"Mommy" Henry starts and she sees all their expressions change which peeks at her curiosity, she raises an eyebrow and hums, signaling him to go on. "We kinda did something".

"If you stuffed Armilia's pillow again-"

"No, mommy" Ethan says as he starts laughing, remembering that incident. They were grounded for three weeks after Armilia came out looking like a ghost, no magic and no playing outside. But Armilia did get revenge when she taught them a spell for a pie to burst in their faces then made them clean up the mess.

"We found a spell that can get you to connect with people" Artemis says with a sheepish expression as she bites her lower lip, "And we kinda connected ourselves with dad".

"What? What do you mean?" Caroline says, starting to panic.

"It isn't permanent, it was just for a few moments" Henry explains, "He was feeling anger and pain and we.. had him relax".

"What?" Caroline says, "You three should know better than to use unsupervised magic, you shouldn't have done that. If your dad is angry then he will be angry and he will calm himself down and you shouldn't mess with people's minds and emotions".

"We're sorry mommy" they say and Caroline sighs.

"Look I know you meant well and had good intentions, but" Caroline starts taking a pause to pull them closer "But sometimes you should let people deal with their own problems, and you could have gotten hurt".

"We only wanted to help" Henry said.

"I know and it's okay but next time ask me or Armilia before you use magic" Caroline says and they nod. Caroline sighs "Are you still not sleepy?"

They all shake their heads no and Caroline nods.

"How about I tell you a story? To help you sleep?" Caroline asks and they nod enthusiastically. She lays on Artemis' bed next to her, careful to give her enough space as Artemis rests her head on Caroline's arm.

"Tell us the one where you beat dad in a game" Ethan says and Caroline laughs "Which one?"

Artemis giggles "The one where he ends up proposing".

Now this is a story she told them many times, obviously she kept it K rated and all but they still enjoyed it, "Okay I think it was the Summer festival..."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Caroline closes the door slowly behind her and takes a deep breath, trying to calm her hunger, itching at her throat and she has to run out of the house to find the nearest animal. She runs for a while and finds close to nothing, she is tired and hungry and is still thinking of earlier events.

She _died_. Again.

That hurt like hell.

But a secret smile forms on her lips as she remembers Klaus.

He let her go. Today she saw another side of him, the one she remembers, the one who played with them in the park, the human side. With a little edges of vampire Klaus.

It feels like she is falling for him all over again, she likes the dark and dangerous, strong and powerful side, with a little nice side to him he keeps only for her. It's crazy and cliche but she feels like she falls more in love with him with each day that passes.

"Something on your mind?" She squeaks as she hears his voice. She turns around slowly, still sitting on the ground, leaning slightly on the tree and she sees his feet. Her eyes slowly ascend upwards to lock with his storm blue eyes. He has a smirk as he leans on the tree looking devilishly handsome.

"Uuumm" she says lamely, unable to find anything to say.

"So I see you are well and running, very different from how I saw you earlier, wouldn't you say?" Klaus says with a teasing smirk but his eyes are cold now.

"Uuumm" She says again.

"It was quite weird, I could have sworn I saw you dead earlier" Klaus says as he furrows his brows as if confused.

"Uuumm" She has nothing else to say.

He has a scowl now as he glares at her and says "Now Caroline, I have given you more chances than I should, I won't ask again, explain".

"Look Klaus, right now I am starving" Caroline says "Turns out, dying really tires you".

"Already took care of the problem" Klaus says and she raises an eyebrow in questioning when he shows her four bunnies in a box and her eyes widen.

"Seriously?" She groans.

"My first choice would have been a blonde but oh well.." He says and she glares at him. "Now why not start explaining?"

"I know you already figured it out" She says as she sits on the ground and brings the box closer to her.

True, he did make the connection but he wants to hear her say it, explain it. And she knows this so she sighs as she pats the spot next to her on the ground. He raises his eyebrows, a silent 'Seriously?'

She raises her eyebrows in challenge and nods. He sighs, shaking his head as he sits next to her. "Talk, Caroline" He urges.

She takes one of the bunnies and her fangs almost instantly appear as the blood in the bunnies veins start to pump, attracting her fangs to it as it teases her hunger. She tries to hide her face from Klaus her teeth pierce the creature's neck. This is the only part she hates about being a vampire, oh how she misses the days of blood bags.

Klaus can't help himself but stare at her because despite his anger and rage with her and her withdrawal of information, the artist in him finds beauty in her vampire face, his fingers itch to commit the face to paper. Her demon alluring him, even in that moment she looks angelic.

When the bunny is over Caroline goes to take another one but Klaus stops her, silently telling her that when she talks more, she'll get more and she groans in annoyance as she retracts her fangs and the veins under her eyes turn invisible.

Caroline can feel he's run out of patience and she sighs as she starts to explain, "It's true, I am the woman Alex was talking about". She hears him growl as she says _Alex_. She doesn't know if it is the nickname or just the reminder of him and maybe it's both.

"But it's not all true" Caroline continued, "Yes I was pregnant with a wolf's children, obviously, but your mother's purpose wasn't to test the spell. I was having a little problem with the pregnancy and the witches-"

"Why?" Klaus asks as he furrows his brows.

"It was.. complicated" Caroline says.

"Caroline" He growls in warning, his patience running thin and she sighs.

"Fine. The ancestors believed that I wasn't supposed to be there" Caroline answers.

"Why?" Klaus asks.

"I don't know" Caroline says sighing.

"You don't know or you won't tell?" Klaus accuses with narrowed eyes, leaning forward slightly.

"I don't know" Caroline says, getting irritated, "Look, I wasn't supposed to be there, it was a spell gone wrong, and I wanted to go back home so badly but then... I wanted to stay".

"What changed your mind?" Klaus asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I met a guy" Caroline says.

"A wolf?" He asks though he knows the answer.

"Yes" Caroline says, "As soon as the news of me being pregnant broke out, they changed their minds".

"Why did they change their minds?" Klaus asks.

"I don't know, they said something about destiny and being part of something bigger" Caroline said and Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, their words not mine" Caroline says with a pout and he chuckles slightly. It is absurd how she manages to make him laugh even when he is angry with her.

"So Esther has to send me back" Caroline said as Klaus gives her another bunny which she takes and sinks her teeth into it.

"Back where exactly?" Klaus asks.

"Home" Caroline says dodging the question as she finishes the bunny.

"And what of your children?" Klaus asks.

"When I went back I died and was reborn as an original and the children grew in my stomach.. they kind of absorbed the vampire magic from me and the wolf gene from their father, obviously, and their grandmother was a witch so they are all three of the superntaural aspects".

He stares at her for a moment shocked, a feeling of satisfaction and.. acceptance surges through him. For a hundred years he has walked this planet, the first of his kind, the only one of his kind, alone.. an abomination but now he feels at peace. Joy and calm.

An entirely new rush of emotions.

But he is still suspicious.

"Why did my mother help you?" Klaus asks.

"You could say I was a... friend of a friend" Caroline says.

"Mother wouldn't have helped you, she would only help close friends and she only knows one person of that... village" He says the last word, barely over a whisper that if she wasn't a vampire, she wasn't sure she would have heard it. She sees the wheels turning in his head and a look in his eyes, horrified.

She raises an eyebrow, not knowing what he is thinking that got him looking absolutely mortified. She thinks back to what she said and to what he said but without finding anything to cause that reaction.

"Did.. did you know her through your husband?" He asks curious as he looks her over with narrowed eyes. His tone sounds implying and Caroline wonders what is going through his head.

"I mean not really but you could say- OH oh oh, no no no no no haha, no" Caroline says finally realizing what he means. Esther only knows one person in that village, his father and if Caroline is a 'friend of a friend' as she put it and her friend is her husband...

"I am _not_ your father's wife, let that be clear" Caroline says as she shudders, completely horrified at that thought.

He raises an eyebrow and he has that look in his eyes that makes her rush to say "If you throw me against the tree with your hand at my throat one more time I swear to _god_ Klaus-"

He chuckles, proving her point that that was his plan, and shakes his head. He takes a moment to ask "How have you come to know of my paternity?"

"I've known the same way you've known" She says as she takes another bunny. Well that _is_ true, she found out when he put the pieces together when one full moon night, the wolves didn't attack him. But since he forgot that part...

"Anyways so before she sent me she had me drink something that turned me into an Original... like you".

"And your husband?" he asks, feeling a ting of jealousy and anger. If she was with a wolf, it most likely means he was her mate. He growls at the thought of any man with Caroline, his jealous possessive string hitting his nerves.

All of this new found knowledge is making him suspicious. Did she know Mikael? Has he brought her to take them down? She obviously cannot be compelled so if she is in league with Mikael then that means it is her wishes to see them dead.

That thought made his dead heart sink. How does she manage to play his -long presumed dead- heart? Why does she seem to have this power over him?

He both despises and admires it.

But she is not his mate, she is another's. The thought makes him growl with possessiveness, the thought of her with any other crawls at his skin, that he'd rather take his own arm off than imagine her with anyone else.

Caroline understands that look in his eyes where she knows he is thinking of Mikael and she answers his question truthfully "Mikael killed him".

He freezes at the words as he looks at her for any signs of lying, but he doesn't find any. He simply stares at her, still not believing that earlier today she was _dead_ on his floor and now she is telling him that she is an Original his mother created.

It seems unbelievable, not in the sense that she is lying but she is hiding more secrets, he knows it. He narrows his eyes at her "Is that so?"

She nods looking away as he gathers his thoughts, but the way she tilted her head made the heart shaped necklace under her dress appear and he raises an eyebrow at that. He has seen this piece of jewelry, glowing around her neck many times.

It appears familiar though he can't quite put a specific memory to the necklace, he tilts his head curious as he recognizes something "You still love him?"

The question takes her back and she stares at him for a moment, blinking with surprise at his blunt question. Yes, she still loves him, obviously, but why does he ask and why does he have that tone that insinuate that he knows more than asks?

Finally, she nods and asks "How do you know?"

His finger edge closer and she feels his touch sending shivers to her body as his finger brush against her neck slightly in a teasing matter of feather like touches when they wrap around her heart shaped necklace he got her so many years ago.

"Your necklace" He answers, inspecting it and she has to will herself to remember what she asked him instead of lingering on his accent.

"I don't understand" Caroline says confused. What about her necklace?

He raises his eyes to meet hers, his gaze questioning in surprise, as if he can't believe she would ask a question like that. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and she follows the movement with her eyes as he says "This is a magic necklace."

"And that's a magic tree".

"What?" He asks confused.

"It- it's a joke" Caroline says and he looks at her as if she grow a second head. "Never mind"

"This necklace, it only glows when you are in love with the person who put it around your neck" He says.

She stops as she stares down at the necklace he is twiddling between his fingers as it glows in the darkness surrounding them. Could it be? Is that why it glows? Well it is possible but she never thought of it like that.

Her fingers edge to the necklace their hands touching, making the usual sparks, as she wraps two fingers around the heart.

Then she remembers the smile on his face when he put it on her and it glowed, then he told her he loved her. She never questioned the glowing, he said it works on magic but he didn't explain it so she thought it had a magic battery.

"Oh" She says lamely and she sees the corners of his lips tug upwards but not curling into a smile nor his usual smirk.

"Apologies for your loss" He says truthfully and she nods, not knowing what to say. She looks up to meet his penetrating gaze as she bites her lower lip, waiting for what to go from there.

His eyes drop to her lips at her movements before going back to her eyes, his hand leave her necklace as it trails a path down her neck and to her shoulder, leaving shivers running across her skin before it reaches to rest on her hand.

"So, so uumm, any other questions you have?" Caroline asks stammering.

He looks away then back at her as he says "No", he takes his hand back and she drops her necklace as she mentally kicks herself for ruining the mood.

Great job, Caroline.

"So, what about the cure?" Caroline asks, not wanting this conversation to end.

"What about it?" He asks.

"Rebekah seems like she would take it.. so would Finn" Caroline says.

"Rebekah.. is not capable of making decisions of her own, she may say she wants to be human but she is the least proper for that life" Klaus says, scuffing.

"I don't know about that" She frowns. "You wouldn't let her take the cure if she wanted to?"

"Of course I would not let her. Rebekah would not survive one day as a human" Klaus says.

"But shouldn't that be her decision?" Caroline argues.

His eye twitches "I am saving her from making a horrible mistake because she is too blind by the ridiculous notion she built in her head that she would find love as a human and start a family".

"And what is wrong with that?" Caroline says.

"She wouldn't. She would go around between men and grow old alone, that is _if_ she survives long enough to see old age. She would be weak against the many enemies we had gathered over the years and vulnerable".

"She would be or you would be?" Caroline challenged, "Is it that she would be vulnerable or is it that she would be a vulnerability to you? You would think of her as a weakness, because you can lose her."

"You know nothing" Klaus says, feeling his anger rise as her words are much too true and hit a nerve.

"Wrong. I know you" Caroline corrects as she rests her hands on her hips.

"You know nothing about me, _nothing_ " Klaus repeats.

"I know you love your family.. I know you would do anything to keep them well and by your side and I know you think love is a weakness when deep down it's all you've ever wanted" Caroline says risky words. She was never the one to be afraid to say what she thinks, especially with him.

Hearing those words cause him to stop in his place before an angry expression crosses his face as he slams Caroline against the tree, growling at her "You are wrong".

"I'm not and you know it" Caroline hisses.

He growls in warning as his vampire features take over, his eyes darkening and the veins showing under his eyes, but she doesn't flinch as he expected, quite the opposite, she showed her vampire face in return, hissing at him. "Love is nothing but a silly notion believed by humans, it is what makes them the weaklings they are" He says.

"I get it.. Your parents didn't love you so you assume that no one will either, and you would rather hide from love than face the possibility of getting rejected like your parents rejected you" Caroline said, "But that's not how you live Klaus, you need love".

"I need nothing" Klaus says and it makes her flinch unnoticeably, the underline is: he doesn't need _her_.

"But it's okay if you want love" She says and his hand lifts from her throat as it glides against her jaw, his touch warm and cold at the same time.

"Love? Sweetheart you speak of things I have yet to see in my long lived life" Klaus says, his tone dropping to soft whispers as he stares at her with wonder. She has not seen the cruel world he has lived in, where love is a weakness and weakness will be your downfall.

"You'll live a thousand more years Klaus, that's a long time to live without love. It's not too late to feel it." She says as her hands itch to hold him but he steps away from her all too fast and she feels the loss of his touch as the cold air brushes against where he just was.

He faces away from her, "It is far too late" he says.

When she puts her hand on his shoulder and turns him around to face her, she is shocked when he presses his lips against hers and she rests her hands on his chest.

She is surprised at first and for the first few seconds she doesn't move, motionless but then she glides her lips against his. His hands move to cup her cheeks and bring her closer to him, she lets him as she wraps her arms around his neck.

His touch causes warmth, with each inch he is pressed against her, she feels the electric pull drawing her closer. His tongue darts out to to stroke her bottom lip in a teasing matter and she gasps, opening her mouth to allow him access to her velvet warmth.

Her lips are soft against his, her skin smooth under his coarse hands, making everything inside him hum with satisfaction. Time stops and all else fades until there is only the feeling of her in his arms. All his past sorrows, his pain, his suffering, falls aside unnoticed as her earlier words call out to him.

Promises of love, and in that moment he can taste it all on her lips as he tugs her lower lip between his blunt teeth and she moans into his mouth, pleasurably.

It feels dangerous, his kisses, his touch sinful and she finds herself edging closer to him wanting to draw him closer.

But all of a sudden he draws back as if he has been electrified, leaving her lips as he leans away. When he looks at her, her eyes are wild and dark, her lips swollen from his kisses, tempting him and she sees the lust evident in his eyes. And then it's gone, he is gone.

He runs with vampire speed, leaving her alone in the cold night staring at where he was just standing, confused. She gathers her thoughts as realizations drowns on her and she fixes her pose. The loss of his touch makes the air around her all the more cold and she shivers slightly, despite her vampire resistance to cold.

She wraps her arms around her and her head drops down as she starts walking back, she doesn't use her vampire speed, she needs some time to think. Her insecurities crowd her head as thoughts of what she did wrong overwhelmed her.

Did she.. Did she push too hard? Did he not.. like her? But he kissed her. Why would he kiss her if he didn't like her? Did she maybe do something wrong?

He pushed her away. A silent tear drops from the corner of her eye, as she bites her trembling lower lip.

 _No!_ Her mind screamed, _It's not you, you can't always blame yourself._

She always used to do this, when she was human, back when she was an insecure teenager. She can't be like that anymore, she's changed so much in the past few years and she can't go back to being insecure Caroline, always blaming herself when guys don't like her.

She wipes the tear stubornly as her walk straightens and is more powerful.

 _If he doesn't like her anymore.. She'll deal with it when he tells her that_. She thinks with a heavy heart.

Now that her insecurities have subsided, all she feels is anger rising. _How dare he kiss her then leave her like that?_

Ugh when she sees him...

She doesn't have time to finish her thoughts when she feels pain hitting her in the back of the head and all of a sudden her vision blurs before darkness takes over her senses and her knees weaken as her legs can't hold her up anymore and before her head hits the ground, she feels arms wrap around her and hold her up then _snap_.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Her eyes flutter open as she wills her brain to focus, her vision turns from blurry figures to concentrate on chocolate brown eyes staring down at her with an all too familiar smirk.

"Kol?" She asks confused.

"Do you know anyone else with a handsome face as this?" Kol says gesturing to his face and she rolls her eyes at his usual arrogance.

"I think I passed a trash can before" She says answering his question and he scowls.

"I always said you were the mean one, not Rebekah" Kol said with a pout.

"What do you want Kol?" Caroline says annoyed then her eyes widen "Did you hit me in the back of the head?"

He rolled his eyes at her as if she was exaggerating, which she wasn't. "Irrelevant, darling" He says with a wave of his hand and she glares at him.

"Irrelevant? You hit me in the head, then snapped my neck" She complained, annoyed as she pulled herself to sit up, bringing her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"You survived a stake to the heart, you would survive a broken neck" Kol says with a roll of his eyes as he gets to his feet, drawing her eyes to wander around her strange surroundings.

"So that's it? You want information on how I survived? Well you could have waited for _Klaus_ to explain it to you because I don't really like repeating myself" Caroline says with an annoyed tone, "Where am I?"

"A cabin I own in the woods" Kol says "And you are wrong, darling".

"That's not creepy at all" Caroline says sarcastically. "What do you _want_ , Kol?"

He puts a hand to his chest with a fake hurt expression and says with exaggeration "I'm wounded. Is that a way to treat an old friend?"

His words make her eyes widen as she recognizes his teasing all knowing tone. It makes her question..

Dare she hope it's true?

Her tone is shaky as she looks him over with questioning wide eyes, filled with hope and uncertainty at the same time "Kol?" She asks.

Her question is more than what words can explain, is he _Kol_ , Does he remember? And his answer will tell her if he finally remembers her.

He smirks at her confidently, knowingly, teasing and very... him, "The one and only, darling".

He remembers.

* * *

 **So hey guys, how you doin'?**

 **Only a few more days to Summer Break, no more school or waking up early or homework (that I don't actually do).**

 **Finally.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyways back to the story, so tell me what you guys think, follow fav and review because that always makes my day.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **HoldOnAndNeverLetGo:** When was I planning on updating? Well actually now *put cheeky smirk here*. Thank you for reviewing and I am glad you love it, hopefully you like this one as well.

 **KayeBell:** Thank you, and thanks for reviewing and I hope you still like it.

 **mduffy1999:** Well hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing.

 **Eils-emacsweeny:** Well hope it didn't disappoint, and thanks for reviewing. I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **salazarjasam:** I don't know why but I heard the voice of that guy in Grown Ups 2 Whaaaaat? Haha

Sorry, I mean. Well hoped that explained things.. explained the chapter at least because who really knows what's going on in my brain? I don't.

Thanks for reviewing and I hope you are enjoying this story so far.

 **Guest:** **All The Feels:** ِAww I am happy you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing and I hope I see you in the next chapter.

 **Guest:** Well Caroline is okay so I hope you are pleased (as we all are) and thanks for reviewing, hope you like this story and I guess I'll see you in the next chap.

 **Venus88:** Well I hope this chapter explained some stuff and thanks for reviewing, hope you like it and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **Laikaa:** Well I am happy you liked the Klaus and Caroline interactions and I hope your feelings don't change in this chapter as for Elijah, we all know he just wants to protect his family and Caroline knows this (But that won't stop her from being mad at him for being an arse)

And Rebekah, well everyone knows she would want to be human but we also know she wouldn't last long as a human but a lot will be revealed in future chapters so stay tuned.

And I hope this explained the earlier chapter, no it wasn't a dagger just plain wood but a wooden stake kills an original for a short while (Like how Stefan and Damon thought they killed Elijah in his first appearance)

And for more information you will have to keep reading ;)

 **klaroline-world:** Well I hope this chapter explained some stuff and thanks for reviewing, hope you like it and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Well I hope this chapter explained some stuff, hopefully not all, because I kinda have a lot more of Klaroline to write and I hope you stay to read more so anyways thanks for reviewing and hope I see you in the next chap.

 **Property Of Joker:** Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing.

 **existence1:** Aw thank you, I am glad you like it and I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **Guest:** Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you are enjoying this story, hope that is still true and so tell me what you think of this chapter.

 **Love to all of you and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	28. Attack of the Hunters

_"Kol?" Caroline asks, unsure. Her question is more than it seems, Is he Kol? The one she met in the tenth century? Does he remember?_

 _He smirks devilishly, knowingly as the gears turn in her head when he says "The one and only, darling"._

 _It was no longer a question..._

 _Kol remembers._

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Alexander taps his golden glass of red wine with his index finger as he leans his head slightly to the right, seemingly deep in thought as he stares at the piece of paper laying on the wooden table in front of him, leaning with his other hand on the surface of the furniture.

"Be ready boys" He started, not turning back to look at his four brothers sitting on the round table, "Tonight we make the final move".

One of them, averted his gaze to look at the other, sharing a silent conversation and the other nodded, turning his head to look at Alexander again as he asked "What about the boy?"

Alexander brought his drink to his lips, taking a long sip before answering "Tonight, he will make his first kill. I will leave the _girl_ to him".

The youngest of them strolled into the room and looked around before asking "Tonight is the night all vampires will fall?"

"Yes, you will not coward, will you?" One of them narrowed his eyes at him, in suspicion, accustion lacing his tone as he looked down at the boy.

"No" The boy said confidently, irritation in his tone. He hated how other trated him as if he was a mere _boy_ , it was their fault he has not killed any vampire yet and never has he cowered before a vampire.

"Good" Alexander said, finally turning to face them, "We will need all of our forces to join if we hope to end the Mikaelsons".

"Then tonight the Mikaelsons will fall" The boy said confidently.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Kol?" She questions again, still not believing, so she stood there, jaw almost dropping to the floor, her eyes wide as she stares at him and he chuckles.

"Will you stay there attracting flies or will you come give your favorite Mikaelson a hug?" Kol said, chuckling, like his usual teasing self as he opened his arms wide for her to come hug him, raising an eyebrow when she didn't instantly.

"A hundred years taught you _nothing_ about humor" Caroline said suddenly, her words directed at him but her eyes never wavering from the daze, looking at particularly nothing.

"Caroline?" He asks, having the urge to laugh at her dazed state. "Caroline" he repeated as he took a hold of her shoulders and snapped her out of her daze and her eyes met his for the first time since his revelation.

A smile slowly broke over her lips when realization struck her and Kol grinned as he saw her smiling and said "Now that's better".

"Kol" Caroline shrieked excitedly as she finally jumped to wrap her arms around Kol and he chuckled as he embraced her. His arms tightened around her smaller frame as memories played in their heads. The laughter, the cries, the best times and the worst.

The words are caught in her throat and her hold on him tightens as she finds it difficult to speak the words. She imagined this happening so many times in the late nights she couldn't find sleep, how she would meet them again.

But knowing Kol remembers her as he hugs her is above what she expected, a rush of emotions surges through her, running high as she urges herself not to tear up.

"I've missed you" She manages to whisper, finally finding her voice as she pulled away slightly to look at him.

He smirked, "How could you not?" He teased and she furrowed her eyebrows, irritated as she smacked his shoulder making his chuckles run louder.

"You ass" She said as she kept her lips from pulling to a smile.

"A hundred years taught you _nothing_ about proper language" He repeated her earlier words with a smirk. Her lips twitched upwards but she willed herself not to laugh.

He huffed "I suppose I missed you as well, despite how annoying you can be every so often" he said.

"I'll take it" Caroline said with a fake sigh, "You didn't have to kidnap me to tell me that, though".

"Oh would you like it if I had told you in my full-of-vampire-listening-ears house or your I'm-not-invited one?" Kol said sarcastically.

Caroline narrowed her eyes "Sarcasm will get you a bloody black eye".

"That look in your eyes" he said suddenly, "The threats... you are truly Nik's best match".

Caroline chuckled as she rolled her eyes at him but then she remembered the events of last night and her face fell "That... jerk face" she mumbled.

"Now do not think of that.. how did you put it? _Jerk face_! We both know whatever he has done was out of sheer stupidity" Kol says, making an unattractive snort escape Caroline.

"Now where are my favorite niece and nephews?" Kol says as he claps his hands, looking around.

"Depends on where the hell you got us" Caroline said as she let her eyes wander around, finally finding a window, letting the smallest light of day enter the room, it was probably the break of dawn, "We should go".

"Yes, let's take the longer way, we have a lot to talk of" Kol says with a smirk and the corner of Caroline's lips tug upwards in a smile as she nods her head frantically.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Klaus, in the comfort of his home on his chair with two legs proped on the small chair for legs with one ankle crossed over the other and a glass of wine in his hand as he stares thoroughly in the distance.

It was never too early for a drink, he told himself as the break of dawn found way to his chamber. His thoughts wanders off to the night before, everything Caroline told him.

Caroline. Her voice echoes in his head, her words repeat, the feel of her lips lingers on his own and the scent of her that he can _not_ forget. The night before, when their lips touched, a vision, no, a memory flashed through his eyes.

The Changing of The Seasons Autumn Festival, a dance, a kiss, a night in his chamber where they talked for hours. The Kiss, it initiated those memories and he pulled away, confused, overwhelmed.

The thoughts of her crowded his mind until he was taking out of his thoughts when the door opened.

"She is here, sir" His maid said and with two fingers he gestured for her to enter and she moved to the side to let his visitor approach.

"You asked for me?" A relatively short brunette, rubbed her hazel eyes quite lazily then straightened her pose as she patted imaginary dust off her dress.

"Yes, I need you to perform a spell" Klaus said as he dropped his feet to the ground and stood to his length.

"And you felt the need to interrupt my sleep for it?" She asked with a sneer that made his eye twitch at her audacity, he would have to kill her later.

"Who said I would do you any favors, anyways?" She asks as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Don't think of it as a favor, think of it as you do this and I will _not_ kill everyone you've ever cared for" Klaus said with a cynical sinister smile forming on his lips as he approached the young witch.

"You _wouldn't_ " She spit out, her brows furrowing and eyes narrowing, her anger evident.

Klaus smirks, "I believe your mother has just given birth, did she not? The first boy since your only brother passed, am I correct?" he said, the threat in his tone clear.

She gulped slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Klaus, "Wouldn't it be a shame to have something happen to him? Your mother would not _survive_ that" he said, his tone laced with a visible threat. Her stance flattered slightly, shoulders slumping and her face dropped.

Klaus took this opportunity to approach her further and he said with a threatening smirk, "Do not persume you can speak to me like that again".

"I won't help you" She shook her head frantically, her eyes showing the fear she is trying to hide.

Klaus chuckled "I am itching for torture, it has been quite a while since I've sliced slowly through someone's skin, to hear them screaming, crying for mercy before I leave them for a slow death.. I wonder which of your family should I torture first?"

"No. Leave them out of this. I won't help you if your hurt them" She said, faking bravery.

"If you think you have any value... if you think you are important, you are surely mistaken. I will find another witch for the spell and would kill your family for my personal amusement" His voice was low as he smirked maliciously.

"No, I'll help you... Just don't hurt them" She said, pleading in her tone as her arms fell to her sides.

"Good, now get to work" Klaus said as he sat back in his chair, "Burn sage" he commanded as he gestured with a finger to the herbs on the furniture. She nodded as she huried to get to work while he poured himself another glass of wine.

"It's done" She said then looked at him, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I've been having visions" Klaus started as he leaned forward slightly to rest his forearms on his knees. "But they are familiar, the seem to be pieces of broken memories".

"What makes you think this?" She asks.

"They are all timed of when I was human and they do not feel like dreams or imagination.. it seems more real" Klaus explained.

"When did they start?" She asked, taking a seat across from him.

"Not long ago" Klaus answered as he sipped his wine.

"What are they mostly about?" She asked.

"A woman" Klaus said. At first the blonde woman appeared with a blurred face, he couldn't recognize her but then her voice was so unmistakable. Caroline.

"Of course" She mumbled, not surprised.

"What was that?" Klaus asked, furrowing his eyebrows though he fully knew what she said.

"Nothing" she stumbled on her words, "Go on".

"A woman I met a few weeks ago, I am sure not to have met before that... She is in the visions" Klaus answered as he swirled the wine in his glass then gulped it down with one chug then poured himself another drink.

"Is she blending into the vision or does she seem out of place?" She asks.

"Both" She gave him a weird look at his answer and he explained "It is not random, she is not _forced_ to the memeory, she fits into it but she also seems strange, I do not remember her there".

"Well I have a theory but I cannot be sure unless I can open your mind to me" She said.

"You do not seem to understand the concept that I can kill everyone you've ever loved" Klaus growled.

"I am not lying, I believe someone must have erased your memories but I need to be sure, there is a spell I know" She said.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, contemplating his options. He does not trust the witch one bit, but he needs an answer. He sighs "If you try anything witch, you better hope you kill me before I reach your thin neck".

She gulped and nodded as she walked up and stood behind him, her hands hovered above his head as she started chanting, her words echoing as Klaus closed his eyes slightly.

The witch closed her eyes as well as she focused on getting to his mind, to the memory when suddenly her head started hurting, a headache forming as she willed inside his head more. But she didn't stop, until the ache in her head started eating at her brain from the inside, the pain becoming too immense for her.

She broke away clutching her head, screams passing her lips as Klaus got to his feet, "What is it? What did you see?"

"Nothing.. I couldn't see anything. The barrier was too strong, the witch who cast the spell is too powerful" She said as the pain easied slightly and she regained her composure.

 _The Original Witch_ , _of **course**_. Klaus thought, _even in death she won't leave me alone_.

"But now I am sure your memories were taken, my theory was correct" She said.

"How do I break the spell?" Klaus asked and she seemed hesitant to answer, he growled "Answer".

"The spell has a loophole" She said.

 _Like all spells_ , Klaus thought. "Well what is it?" He asked, getting slightly agitated.

"I.. I heard something when I was in your head: To restore what was lost, the heart must beat with what was forgot." She said, as she fiddled with her fingers seemingly nervous.

"What does that mean?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not sure" She stuttered.

"You do not know?" He asked, getting enraged.

She hesitated before she lowered her head, shaking it "No".

Klaus took a deep breath, "Then I suppose you have surved your purpose, you can leave" he said calmly. She nodded and hurried towards the door, once she managed to open it, he speeded over and closed it with his vampire speed, she screamed but was cut off when Klaus took a hold of her and sunk his teeth into it.

He teared the skin and her screams becomes quiet, turning to gasps of breath as he empties her veins, sucking the blood until the last drop of blood hits his tongue and she turns stiff in his arms. He drops her to the ground and with the back of his hand wipes the trail of blood falling down his chin.

A knock on the door interrupts his enjoyment and it opens to reveal his maid who nodded. "Good timing, you are getting better at that" Klaus says.

"Thank you, sir" She says as she takes a hold of the body and drags it out with difficulty, but she managed.

Klaus takes another glass of wine as he stares into the outside of his window, the words echoing in his head: To restore what was lost, the heart must beat with what was forgot.

What did that mean?

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"So I must ask, why are you here? Are you not supposed to be nine centuries in the future?" Kol asked as he and Caroline walked in sync on the way to her home.

Her eyebrows furrowed "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Kol asked confused.

"I was back to 2017 and had the kids, Esther rose from the dead and teamed up with Mikael to kill us all? Doesn't that ring any bell?" Caroline asked.

"And then you went back in time?" Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Bonnie, my witch friend-"

"Was she pretty?" Kol interrupted.

"-tried to stop her, spells crashed and my kids and I were sent back in time" Caroline continued, not giving attention to his comment.

"It is because of the timeline, what is in your past is our future, it has not happened so we do not remember what you remember" Kol said.

"Yeah I guess, you're right" Caroline said then smirked, "Words I never thought I'd say to _you_ of all people".

Kol chuckled, "Neither did I".

"We're here" Caroline said as she opened the door and walked inside.

"Rude" She heard Kol say from behind her and she turned around to see him at the entrance, that's when she remembered he can't get in without an invite.

"Oh sorry, I'll go call Armilia" Caroline said with a slight chuckle as she hurried to get Armilia.

"It's a shame you do not have an invite" Kol turned around to see Rebekah with her arms crossed over her chest and she struted as she entered the house with a smirk on her face as she turned to Kol.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kol asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Strange by this time of day I would have thought to see you _leaving_ a woman's home not entering one" Rebekah said, "Or at least not lingering in the door like a homeless pup".

Kol's teeth showed as he growled at her "Careful what you say sister".

"Or what?" Rebekah said with an uninterested look, knowing she was getting on his nerves.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated his question. He didn't really know why she was here this early in the day, or if she remembered or not, maybe Nik sent her?

"Nik started broading early this morning and I did not wish to stay in the house so I came to _my friend's_ house to see how she was doing after she dropped _dead_ last night" Rebekah answered.

"Hey Armilia's here and- Hey Rebekah what's up?" Caroline asked as she dragged a half sleeping Armilia behind her.

Rebekah looked up confused, "I do not know, I suppose God?"

"No, I meant uumm.. never mind" Caroline said as she put Armilia in front of Kol.

"Come in" She said shortly, rubing her eye "Now I will be sleeping, if you need anything... find it yourselves. Wake me up and you will die".

"I like women with sharp tongues" Kol smirked as he walked in, approaching Armilia.

"I'm married and if I wasn't.. you can drop dead" Armilia said leaving Caroline and Rebekah chuckling as she went back to her room.

"Uuumm breakfast?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Brunette" They both answered in unison, then glared at each other for that.

"I meant food" Caroline stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. They both raised an eyebrow at her as if not understanding her input.

"Stop it, you two. I meant _real_ food" Caroline said as she put her hands on her hips with an annoyed expression and Rebekah rolled her eyes as Kol just shrugged.

"Fine" They sighed.

"Great. So Rebekah, how are you?" Caroline asked as she headed for the kitchen and started pulling some stuff out to make breakfast.

"Alright I supose, though I came here to see how you were doing after last night's madness?" Rebekah said as she took a seat on the chair next to the counter in the kitchen and Kol took a seat next to her.

"I'm okay I guess, with three kid, nothing is that weird anymore" Caroline chuckled.

"What are you talking about? We are a delight" Caroline turned around to see Ethan with a lazy smirk as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

Caroline snorted, "Sure you are... when you're asleep".

"Oh you love us" Ethan said as he walked towards his mother.

She bended to his level and kissed his cheek "You're right, I love you. Now say hi to Rebekah and Kol".

Ethan turned around as if just noticing them and he smiled "Good morning" he said chipper.

"Morning lad" Kol said as Rebekah smiled and bid him "Good morning" as well.

"So sweetie, what are you doing up this early?" Caroline asked.

"What are _you_ doing up this early?" He smirked as he sat on a chair propping his weight on his elbow and rested his cheek on his knuckles.

Caroline smiled without humor as she rested her two hands on the table and said "Don't get cute with me, I asked you first".

He sighed "Henrik was talking in his sleep again".

Kol and Rebekah gave a side way glance at each other both noting the nature of the relationship between Caroline and her son and how it differs from their experience.

"But this time he was talking about _a girl_ " Caroline froze, bowl in her hand stood in the air as her eyes widen.

Kol smirked "Attaboy".

"He _what?!"_ Caroline almost shrieked as she set the bowl down, Kol went with his fork to have some of the eggs from the bowl and Caroline dragged it to the other side of the table, not taking her eyes off Ethan.

"Excuse me? He is five years old the only girls he's allowed to know are his sister and _me_ " Caroline said.

Ethan shrugged, "Heard him say _Isabella_ in his sleep".

Caroline dropped her arms, then put one on her hip and her other on her forehead as she paced in the kitchen "Who is she? Do you know her? Have you met her?"

Ethan shakes his head "No".

"Starting at a young age, I like that" Kol commented, earning a smack in the back of the head from Rebekah.

"Starting what?" Ethan asked, with a raised eyebrow as he moved the bowl so that Kol can reach it now, giving Kol and Rebekah each a fork.

"Nice going Kol" Caroline said dryly.

"Liking girls" Kol answered Ethan's question.

"Kol" Caroline warned and he shrugged her off with a wave of his hand, Caroline's eye twitched as she stopped herself from snapping his neck.

"Liking girls? What does that mean?" Ethan asked.

"Oh don't you listen to this old booger, mother dropped him on his head one too many times" Rebekah comments as she leans forward.

Ethan chuckles slightly as Kol turns to her "It was not any close to the number of times you were dropped" he says.

"The only difference was that I was dropped by mistake yours was no accident" Rebekah said, challenging him and Caroline chuckled slightly.

"He probably winked at a baby in a pink diaper" Caroline said, "Wink, drop, thud" her and Rebekah shared a laugh as Kol narrowed his eyes, faking a glare.

"Mommy don't make Kol sad, he'll _leave_ " Ethan said.

"Oh honey relax, as long as we have food Kol is not leaving" Caroline said.

Ethan's lips turned into a smile as his eyes widen, looking around for more food. "Easy little wolf, now go wake up your siblings before food gets cold".

Ethan nodded and headed back to his room to wake up his brother and sister.

"He is quite adorable" Rebekah said as she stared at Ethan's back.

"I was _not_ dropped on my head" Kol said sulking as he took another bite.

Ethan smirked as he shaked his brother in his sleep "Henry hurry, it's Isabella".

Henry's eyes open frantically as he looks around, shooting out of bed with incredible speed. Once his eyes adjusted to the light and he looked around, he finally realized "You tricked me".

"Of course I did" Ethan said proudly as he went to wake up Artemis. Before she woke up, he was pushed away from her as Henry jumped at him. The two started rolling and fighting, throwing punches everywhere until it ended with both of them laughing on the ground.

"That laugh! Is that a hyena? Can we keep it?" Artemis mumbled sleepily as she took the pillow and covered her head with it, to prevent the noise.

They heard a chuckle at the door and they all turned to see Kol standing there, "It's a family trait".

Henry and Ethan stood up and Artemis sat up in bed as he approached them, "Now you three, may I tell you a secret?"

"Yes" Henry said as the other two nodded their heads, the three jumped on the bed and looked up at him as he squatted to their level.

He lowered his voice to a whisper as he said "I know".

"You know?" Henry asked and Kol nodded.

"You mean?" Artemis asked unsure, though a smile started forming on her lips and Kol nodded his head as an answer.

"Yay" Artemis was the first to react as she threw herself up at him and circled her arms around his neck.

"Finally" Henry mumbled as he and Ethan went to hug Kol.

"Now now, keep your voices down, aunt Bekah still doesn't remember" Kol said.

"But how come you remember?" Ethan asked.

Kol smirked "Because _I_ am the smartest of them all".

"Really? Because mommy said-" Artemis was cut off as Ethan put a hand on her mouth.

"Don't be rude to Uncle Kol" Ethan said.

"Now remember kids, _I_ am Fun Uncle Kol, so whenever your mother tells you No, I will tell you Yes" Kol said with a wink.

"Is that so?" Henry asked with a mischievous tone and the three shared a look.

"I like that tone, what do you have in mind?" Kol asked, looking between the three.

Ethan nodded and Artemis smirked in approval and Henry turned to Kol "Okay here is what we do..."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

A lone man walked through the garden until he reached a table, five were sitting, waiting and he took a seat without exchanging pleasentries. He placed his arms on the table and locked his hands as he looked straight to the eldest.

"I believe this needs not too much time" The man said.

"Agreed, You know what we want" Alexander agreed, "But what is it that you want of this deal?"

"The pleasure of killing Klaus" The man said with a smirk.

The five exchanged a look between them for the longest while until Alexander looked back at the man and nodded.

"We strike tonight" Alexander said.

The man nodded "Pleasure doing business with you".

"I could say the same, Mikael" Alexander said.

Mikael turned around without another word. Tonight he will finally have his revenge, he will kill the bastard. As he walked away he could hear the hunters talk about if they trusted him or not and he could not care less as long as it gave him what he wanted.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"So how are you truly?" Rebekah asked, turning to Caroline as Kol excused himself for a moment.

"Kinda sore but you know I wouldn't say _that_ in front of Kol.. The jokes would never end" Caroline joked as she sat down next to her.

Rebekah chuckled "You are right about that. I apologize for my brother.. both of them actually".

Caroline waved her hand in a Don't-Worry-About-It way and said "It's alright".

"So you are an Original?" Rebekah asked.

"Yup" Caroline said, and took another bite with her fork.

"And you knew we were the Originals?" Rebekah asked again.

"Yeah" Caroline answered.

"Just making sure, so my question is: why did you not tell us?" Rebekah asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she leaned towrads Caroline slightly and rested her cheek on her knuckles.

"It wasn't the right time" Caroline explained "And can you imagine if I came up to you and was like: Hi I'm an Original too, your mother created me. You would've killed me".

"And then you would've came back to life, like you did, and proved us wrong" Rebekah said.

Caroline snorted "Oh please, if that happened, I would have haunted your asses for a while".

Rebekah chuckled "We are not easily scared".

"And I don't easily give up" Caroline said with a smirk. "And don't get hypocritical on me, sis. How come _you_ never told me you were an Original?"

Rebekah blushed slightly, being called out and said "I wanted to tell you, but Nik was his usual paranoid self and told me not, for our protection he said".

Caroline's smile dropped slightly at the mention of Nik and Rebekah noticed this. Rebekah smirked as she said "Pretty soon after you disappeared last night, Nik ran out too... Anything I should know about?"

"Anything you _want_ to know about?" Caroline fired back, regaining her smirk.

Rebekah moved her index finger over her chin and then on her cheek as she made a contemplating sound of "Hmm". She then raised her finger up as if she had an idea "Oh I know, tell me about you and Nik. What is going on between you two?"

Caroline sighed "Nothing, he caught up to me when I was hunting and interrogated me".

Rebekah raised her eyebrows "Is that all?"

Caroline nodded as she tried not to think of the kiss. The kiss, Rough and soft, familiar yet so new. His smell overflooded her senses and his lips brushed hers in hot passion and demanding and it was over all too soon when he left her in the darkness of the forest.

She didn't want to talk about that with Rebekah. Well she _wanted_ to, but she felt like she was invading some sort of boundaries, Nik is her brother and they are not as close as they used to be, they're getting there but..

"Hello?" Caroline snapped out of her daze as Rebekah snapped her fingers in front of her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Caroline asks and Rebekah laughs.

"When did I lose you?" Rebekah asked with a chuckle as she leaned back in the chair.

"What were you talking about?" Caroline asks.

"Dinner tonight" Rebekah answers.

"Before that" Caroline answers sure as she takes her fork again.

"The festival?" Rebekah questions and Caroline stops her fork inches before her mouth, her eyes look to the side and she answers "Uuumm yeah, there".

Rebekah chuckled "I never talked about the festival", she told her with a laugh and Caroline's cheeks heated.

"Oh" Caroline says lamely as Rebekah stares at her with a smirk.

"I know where your mind is" Rebekah says with a knowing smile as she nods her head "No comment, I do not need any details"

"But I-"

"You are my friend but I need not to know that about my brother" Rebekah cut Caroline off.

"I wasn't-"

"I mean it. No details" Rebekah cut Caroline off again, not bothering to listen to what she has to say.

"But I just-"

"Stop it, Caroline. Now let's change the subject" Rebekah said with a wave of her hand.

"I wasn't the one who brought it up in the first place" Caroline mumbled to herself, knowing Rebekah heard her as well.

Kol came back with a smile on his face as he sat on the chair next to Rebekah.

"Do you have a mirror?" Rebekah asked.

"In the bathroom, third door on your right" Caroline answered and Rebekah nodded as she stood up and left leaving Caroline and Kol on the counter.

"Taking turns, are you?" Caroline asked with a smirk.

Kol turned back to see Rebekah leave and chuckled "It's not you, it's us." He gestured to him and Rebekah's back, "It's us not standing _not_ ripping each other apart".

Caroline chuckled with an eye roll, "So how did it go?"

"They are amazing, dare I say: Young Kols in the making" Kol smirked as he said that, leaning back in his chair with one arm leaning on its back.

"Don't even think about it" Caroline said as she smacked the back of his head, "Kol I will kill you, over and over again".

"Oh darling it is far too late to save them from the Kol Effect" Kol said proudly with a wink as he smacked her hand away from him.

"The Kol effect?" Caroline questioned as she leaned forward to him.

"Oh yes it is a real thing" Kol said with a nod of his head.

"Is that so?" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"Yes, everything is better with Kol in it" Kol said.

"You're talking about yourself in third person, you're treading on psychopath ground again" Caroline says.

"Have you met me? We're all psychopaths" Kol said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile Rebekah was walking down the hall when she opened the door to the bathroom, third door on the left, right?

Rebekah opened the door and was shocked to see Henry and Artemis fighting, teasingly but what grabbed her attention was Henry's vampire face.

"Guys" Ethan said as he saw Rebekah, the two turned and saw Rebekah at the door and immediately stood up, Henry pulled back his vampire face.

"It's not what it looks like" Henry said first.

"It's alright, I know" Rebekah said. She knew now that Caroline was the Original and her three children were hybrids as well.

"You know?" Ethan asked, unsure.

"Yeah I know" Rebekah said as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh finally, Auntie Bex" Artemis almost shrieked as she jumped up at Rebekah hugging her, "Oh I am so happy you finally remember us. Uncle Kol you couldn't remember but you do."

Rebekah froze in her place as the girl hugged her. _Auntie Bex? Uncle Kol?_

"Artemis" Henry said as he noticed Rebekah's stunned expression, quickly realizing what happened.

"Oh I am so happy, mommy told me so much stories about you two and I wanted you to remember so much and you finally do" Artemis said as she hugged Rebekah's leg.

"Artemis" Ethan says, realizing as well that their sister just said too much.

"Auntie Bex?" Artemis looked up to see Rebekah standing frozen, her face displaying her shock and her eyes wide with confusion, staring off at some invisible point.

"Oh" Artemis says as she realizes what she did and she backs away from her, untangling her hands from her leg.

"Uuumm I- I- I have to go" Rebekah says stuttering as she walks out of the room.

"Aunt Bekah-" Artemis makes a move to run after her but a hand on her forearm stops her.

"Don't" Henry says holding her back.

"But we need to-" Artemis tries.

"He is right, what's done is done. We can't fix it now" Ethan agrees.

Artemis lowers her head "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay" Henry says with a shake of his head.

"We need to tell mom" Ethan says.

"No we can't, please don't tell her, she will be so mad at me" Artemis says.

"But we need to-" Ethan starts to protest.

"No we don't." Henry said "She'll find out sooner or later... let's just see how this plays out before that."

Ethan sighs "Fine".

Rebekah left in a hurry, she waved at Caroline and Kol mummbling some excuse as she passed them in the kitchen. She ran with vampire speed through the forest, the slight breeze hitting her face with accelerating force as she hurries her pace.

Images run through her head _Rebekah wearing a nice blue dress with her hair braided into two braids as she looks down at the blonde opening her eyes. Caroline. "I'm Rebekah. it's nice to meet you"._

Rebekah shook her head, shaking the image away as well but it was replaced with another _Rebekah and Caroline sitting after light's out in their room, talking and laughing quietly._

 _Doing chores in the morning while she taught her songs._

 _Rebekah crying whilst sitting alone in the dark after Henrik's death and Caroline sitting next to her, wrapping her arms around her, without saying anything. The longest quietness they ever shared._

Rebekah shakes her head, closing her eyes and accidentally falls on a branch, which sends her to the ground. A pain erupts in her head, unbearable pain accompanied by images. _Memories_.

It all strikes in her head and she finds herself screaming on her knees as she clutches her head. _Agony_.

When the pain stops she falls and her face smashed into the ground, exhausted. Now she remembers.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Honestly I don't know how you always convince me to do things I don't want to do" Caroline said with a roll of her eyes to Kol as they walk to his Mansion for another Mikaelson Dinner.

"Because I know what you want even when you say you don't want what you really want" Kol said with a shrug of his shoulders and Artemis giggled.

"We're here" Kol said as he opened the door to see Klaus and Elijah, the two stopped arguing and looked at Kol and their guests as they entered. Klaus avoided eye contact with Caroline as Rebekah walked in.

"Oh hello" Rebekah said with a smile.

"Hey Rebekah, Elijah" Caroline waved avoiding Klaus. Two can play that game.

"Hello Caroline" Elijah greeted as he tidied his clothes before giving her a hand to shake.

Caroline shaked his hand and the kids ran to stand in front of her, "Say something funny" Ethan said.

"I beg your pardon?" Elijah furrowed his eyebrows confused and the kids started giggling.

"Yeah like that" Artemis giggled.

"Guys, you're being mean" Caroline said.

"Sorry" They all chanted together and walked away but Elijah smiled, not offended at them. Artemis looked up to Rebekah and she returned her a smile and a wink. Artemis' eyes widen as she elbows Henry in the stomach.

Rebekah chuckles quietly as she raises a finger to her lips in a 'Shsh' manner and they nod.

"Are you here to join us for dinner?" Elijah asks and Caroline nods with a polite smile.

"Well come in, you are in time, Alexander should be here when the sun sets" Elijah says, that is about an hour from now.

Kol rolls his eyes " _He_ is coming as well?"

"Yes, if you listen to us more often than stare at your mirror you would know this" Klaus said as he turned around and headed towards the table, "Bring the wine" He told one of the servants and she hurried to answer.

Klaus took a seat on the head of the table and Elijah followed to sit by his side. Caroline held Rebekah's arm before they sat down and asked in a whisper "Are you okay? You left in a hurry this morning".

"Oh I'm fine, do not worry" Rebekah answered as she went to sit down. She sat down next to Nik and Caroline sat next to her and Kol sat across from her. Ethan, Henry and Artemis raced to the table which ended in Henry sitting on the other head of the table with a smirk as Artemis and Ethan sat next to Kol and Caroline respectively, leaving two chairs empty on each side.

The servant girl brought a bottle of blood wine and poured to the adults as they started talking.

"So Kol" Klaus started as his finger circled the glass of wine on the table, "Where have you been all day?"

"I was with Caroline" Kol said hiding a smirk. He always enjoyed making his brother jealous... or angry and if he managed to make him both, it would be a delightful day.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Is that so?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Kol's attempts, _Kol never changes,_ she thought.

"Yes and us too" Ethan jumped up to point out.

"Yeah he was teaching us to-"

"Shsh, don't tell these old boogers" Kol cut Artemis off.

Caroline narrowed her eyes "What have you been teaching my kids? Stop that, I don't like it. Don't teach my kids anything".

Rebekah laughed and Elijah chuckled at that and Finn walked in, taking a seat next to Artemis after waving to everyone.

"You are in a good mood, brother" Elijah noted.

"Yes I am" Finn says shortly, with a smile still on his lips.

"You and Sage did _it_ " Kol says without a doubt.

"Kol"

"Shut up, Kol"

"Oh my God, _Kol_ "

"What?" Kol says with a shrug.

"Do not speak of such matters, Kol" Finn said, getting angry.

"You did it" He confirms again "So how was she like?"

"Kol, be quiet or I will cut you" Finn said.

"Mommy, what's _it_? What did they do?" Artemis asked, cutting off Finn and Kol's spat, earning all their attentions, all wide eyes as they stare at the young girl. Ethan and Henry turned to Caroline ask as well.

"You see what you have done, Kol" Rebekah whispers, loud enought so he would hear.

"You see young lads when two people love each other very much-"

"Shut up, Kol" Caroline says, almost yelling and Kol chuckles.

"They marry" Kol continued, "Because Finn loved Sage so much, he married her".

"You mean like how Mommy and daddy did _it_?" Henry asks and Caroline's eyes widen, her cheeks becoming every shade of red.

"Exactly like how your parents did _it_ " Kol said with a smirk and Rebekah started chuckling in a low voice.

"Kol" Caroline almost screamed at him and she could hear Klaus chuckle as well. _He won't be chuckling when he remembers._

"I wanna do _it_ someday" Artemis said as she raised her hand in the air. They all pretty much were laughing and chuckling at this moment. Caroline buried her face in her hands, stuck between laughing and being embarrassed.

"So did you hear about that new thing?" Caroline asked in a poor attempt to change the subject.

"What thing, Caroline?" Klaus said with a smirk as he leaned forward slightly.

 _How dare he act cute when I am mad at him?_ Caroline thought as she narrowed her eyes at him and said "You know that _thing_ that wasn't... _it_ ".

He smirked at her and he opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off "Drinks" she perked up then she gestured to the maid "Can I get a refill?"

The servant holding the wine bottle hurries to Caroline's side to pour her wine in her empty glass, filling less than half and Caroline says "More", the servant looks up at Caroline unsure then pours more to the cup so that it reaches half way and Caroline insists "More" to which the servant filled it to its fullness.

"Thank you" Caroline said as she turned back to the rest and started drinking the wine, "You know this is really good, where did you get this from? How old is it?"

Klaus' smirk never wavers as he tells her and she nods while drinking more of the wine and Rebekah leans into her and says sarcastically "Subtle, Caroline".

Caroline gulps the whole drink and the servant hurries to pour her more and Kol excuses himself "I forgot something in my chamber, kids would you like to come help me?"

"Yes" They chanted all together and jumped out of their seats after Kol.

"Wait, what are you doing to them?" Caroline hurries to get up after them but Rebekah's hand on her arm stops her as she pulls her down to her seat with a shrug.

"Oh relax, he won't harm them" Rebekah says with a wave of her hand.

"That's not what I am afriad of" Caroline says and Kol chuckles.

"Trust me, Caroline" Kol said.

" _That's_ what I'm afraid of" Caroline says pointing to Kol and they chuckle at her as Kol rolls his eyes and tells the kids to come with him.

"Nothing good will come out of that, will it?" Caroline asks, pointing to the door Kol just left from and they all shake their heads 'no'.

Caroline chuckles as she looks up at Finn and asks "So I'm happy for you and Sage.. again sorry about the last time we met and all".

He waved his hand in a Don't-Worry-About-it way as he said "Thank you and do not worry yourself over that, it is long forgotten".

Caroline smiled and nodded politely at Finn and then turned back to the table, her eyes locked with Klaus' and they both averted their gazes at the same time.

"So what about the cure?" Rebekah poked the subject as she looked at Klaus for one glance and then averted her eyes quickly to look back at the wine glass.

"What of it?" Klaus asked as he leaned back and placed one arm over the chair's back and the glass of wine in his other hand.

"Hav- Have you decided what to do with it, once we find it?" Rebekah asked and Caroline could hear the curiosity in her tone, She knows Rebekah wants the cure for herself, she wants to be human.

And Caroline wasn't surprised, Rebekah always talked about finding 'The One' and having kids someday.

"We will destroy it" Klaus said and Rebekah's glass of wine froze in her hand, midway to her mouth as she looked up at Klaus with shock but quickly hid it.

"Why? Don't you think we could use it to our benefit?" Finn asked.

"What could we use it for?" Klaus asks suspiciously as he leans forward to prop his arms on the table.

"Against an enemy or... if one of us became bored with eternity" Rebekah said the last part unsure and then jumped as she heard Klaus' glass hit the table but Caroline just narrowed her eyes at his tactics.

"Like... _you_?" Klaus asks, accusation in his tone. Like she was betraying him by thinking of that.

Rebekah hesitated at first but then looked up at him and said "Maybe, yes".

"You won't take the cure" Klaus said simply.

"Well why not?" Rebekah finally shouted as she stomped her foot and pushed her chair back, standing to her full length as she stared at Klaus with anger in her eyes.

Klaus stood up as well, his chair falling back as he leaned forward slightly, "Because the cure turns you human and quite frankly the biggest mistake you could make is going back to our lowest point of existance".

"Why? Because you hated being human and so we all need to as well?" Rebekah challenged.

"Because you would not survive a day as a human" Klaus says, "You were insecure, gullible and vulnerable".

"I _can_ be human, it is the only thing I have wanted since the day that I was turned" Rebekah yelled.

"You would not survive, you are too dependent on your vampire skills and even if you managed to have the cure, you are a hundred and thirty year old vampire, what if the cure turned you to a hundred and thirty year old _human_? You would **die** instantly" Klaus argued, his voice rising in anger as well.

"We would never know if we don't try it" Rebekah's voice sounded pleading now.

"And we never will" Klaus said, a clear threat in his tone as he glared at Rebekah and she glared back. The glaring contest was cut off when Klaus became soaked with ice cold water.

He turned around slowly to see the three kids and Kol, each holding a bucket of water and a few more behind him. The four stepped back as Klaus approached them in a slow pace, a threatening stride towards them.

They had an expression a mixture between smirking and scared and Caroline stood up, ready to intervene if needed. When their backs hit the furniture behind them, they stood frozen in place.

Klaus walked towards them, an unreadable expression crossing his face as he harshly takes Kol's bucket and then glared at him, before raising the bucket and soaking him in a quick motion that left the three kids open mouthed as he smirked at Kol.

Rebekah, Finn and Elijah looked wide eyed at Klaus and Caroline tried not to smirk as Klaus looked at the kids and said "Why, do not start laughing now. I will get you three".

There was silence for one second as everything sinked in and Artemis was the first to start shouting and running and Henry and Ethan followed, each going in a different direction as Klaus took a bucket of water and started following.

Caroline was the first to come out of her daze and she took a bucket and splashed Elijah and Rebekah who were sitting next to each other. When they looked at her, she put one hand on her hip and smirked, raising her eyebrows in challenge.

Surprisingly, Elijah moved first and soaked Finn as Caroline and Kol each took a bucket and went to soak Rebekah again then went off running with other buckets. Klaus managed to soak Henry and Ethan manged to run away, he looked back at Klaus who was far away from him but he hit someone while running.

He looked up to see Rebekah with a bucket and she turned it over so that it soaked him, then went off running.

Caroline soaked Artemis but then she was soaked by Klaus, Rebekah soaked Finn and he got back at her when he soaked both her and Kol.

"Team?" Kol asked Caroline and she nodded smiling.

"There is no teams" Rebekah protested.

"There is now" Caroline answered back as she and Kol each took a bucket, they started soaking Elijah and then Rebekah and then Henry until Rebekah ran to Klaus.

"Team?" She asked, hopeful.

Klaus looked at her for a moment, unsure, before he said "Team. Now let's win this".

Rebekah smiled as she got them two buckets that were near and they started, running after Kol and Caroline, they passed Artemis and soaked her on the way, but didn't stop until they splash Kol and Caroline.

Finn looked at Elijah and said "Everyone is teaming up now, how about it brother?"

"I say brother, let's remind them that their elder brothers are still better at everything" Elijah responded as he took a bucket.

Ethan, Artemis and Henry soaked Elijah and Finn from behind and started running as the water fight broke off in teams.

Caroline soaked Finn as Kol soaked Rebekah and then they went after the kids but they didn't notice as Klaus soaked them from behind and then he and Rebekah went off against Elijah and Finn.

They ended up all falling to the couch laughing, all soaked with water.

"That was surprisngly amusing" Finn said.

"I know" Caroline agreed, chuckling and then looked at her kids, sitting next to her and ruffled Henry's hair, who was closest to her, "Nice job kiddos, who's idea was this?"

They all chuckled but kept quiet and didn't answer her question, Caroline raised an eyebrow then shrugged her shoulders and said "Fine, don't tell".

"I need a change of attire" Rebekah said as she got up and gave Caroline a look that said to follow her and nodded her head to Artemis as well and the two followed her.

"Henry, Ethan, do you want maybe a large shirt to wear?" Caroline asked before she left.

"You mean like a dress? No!" Henry said first.

"No way, mom" Ethan agreed.

"I got them" Kol said nodding towards Caroline and she nodded then left with Rebekah as Kol turned back to the kids, "Come now, boys, I'm sure we can find you something".

They nodded, a second's difference between their nods so that when Henry's head was up Ethan's was down and vice versa.

"Rebekah has the right idea, we should all be changing from our wet attires" Elijah said as he got to his feet and Finn stood up as well.

Klaus stared at their backs for a moment then looked around the empty room before sighing and getting up as well.

Caroline walked into Rebekah's room with Artemis and Rebekah immediately opened her closet door and started looking through her dresses. "Caroline I have something that will look amazing for you" she said as she pulled out something in blue.

Caroline looked up and admired the dress with appreciative eyes, "Thanks" Caroline said as she took the dress in her hands then went to the other side of the closet and stood behind it so she can change.

"Now for you, little princess" Rebekah said as she looked at Artemis, "What color do you like?"

Artemis put her hand under her chin and tapped her chin with her index as if thinking then finally smiled and answered "Maroon".

"Nice choice" Rebekah said and then pulled out a maroon dress that was way too big for Artemis, Rebekah looked at the dress for a moment as if searching it and then with one swift motion, that made the two other girls raise their heads in surprise, ripped it midway so that it was Artemis' length, she patted it slightly, clearing it from the rips and gave it to Artemis with a golden string as a belt.

"Thank you" Artemis said as she admired the dress, it was the color she wanted and it surprisingly came out good, despite the rip which was barely noticeable.

"It's a gift from your favorite Aunt" Rebekah said as she smiled, raising her voice slightly so Caroline would hear.

Caroline snorted as she was walking to her, fully dressed and said "You are her _only_ aunt". Caroline stood frozen as she let what Rebekah said sink in, her eyes widen and her mouth hangs open in shock as she looks at Rebekah.

Artemis giggled at her mother's expression as Rebekah smirked, "What?" Caroline found herself saying, not finding anything else.

"Something the matter, Caroline?" Rebekah asked, her tone teasing and her eyes mischievous, "You look like you have seen a ghost".

"Yo- You remember?" Caroline asked unsure.

"No I just like calling myself an aunt" Rebekah said with sarcasm she learned from Caroline and that's when Caroline's eyes snapped.

Rebekah and Caroline wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug as they said how they missed each other.

"When did you remember?" Caroline asked as she broke the hug to look at Rebekah.

"After I left from your house" Rebekah answered as she chuckled and hugged Caroline again.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much Rebekah" Caroline said, honesty seeping through her words as she tightens her hold on Rebekah.

There was a knock on the door and it opened immediately, making the two girls look up as Kol walked in, Kol made the connection quick and sighed dramatically "Too bad, I kinda liked being a one person club".

"Shut up and come here" Caroline said as she and Rebekah opened their arms for a group hug.

"I want in, too" Ethan said as he ran to hug them.

"Me too" Artemis hugged them as well.

"Oh what the hell" Henry shrugged as he hugged them as well and they chuckled as they hugged each other tight.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" Caroline said as she got up from her seat.

"No you don't, you're a vampire" Kol whispered in her ear.

"I have to go because if I don't, I'll kill you" Caroline whisper-teased then turned aound as Rebekah chuckled.

She gave him a look that said Take-Care-Of-My-Kids-Or-You're-Dead and he nodded as she got up, leaving the room they were in. After her reunion with Rebekah, Alexander showed up for dinner.

Of course Caroline and the kids had to hide because according to Alexander, she is dead so he can't see her, so she and Kol and the kids were in one of the rooms and Rebekah would come every now and then to see them.

Caroline walked to the bathroom and washed her hands, she looked over in the mirror and played with her hair until she liked it and headed out but as soon as she opened the door she saw Klaus standing there and she jumped back, he took the opportunity to enter and close the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"You did not tell me everything" Klaus said, getting straight to the point.

Caroline stopped in her tracks, taken back but regained her confident "I am mad at you right now, so I don't have to answer your question".

"It was not a question. You are angry with me?" Klaus asks, as if shocked that is even possible.

"Yes, you can't just kiss me and run out like.. that" Caroline said, getting angry as she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly.

"Oh really? You did not seem so mad at that when you were with _Kol_ all day" Klaus says as he narrows his eyes and leans forward, as if challenging her.

"What are you jealous of _Kol_?" Caroline asked.

"Jealous?" Klaus scuffed as he leaned back and Caroline raised an eyebrow at that, "That is ridiculous".

"Kol and I are only friends" Caroline said.

"I do not care" Klaus almost growled as he avoided her gaze.

Caroline rolled her eyes "Yeah I can feel you not caring all the way from here" she said sarcastically.

They glared in silence at each other for the longest time before Caroline looked away, "Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

Klaus looked away as he straightened his back, "It doesn't matter, it meant nothing".

Caroline shuddered at the words, all air leave her lungs as she froze in her place, her eye twitching slightly. His words cut through her walls and she found herself defenseless, she shook her head not believing how his words hurt her so much.

"You're right, it meant _nothing_ " She repeated his words with the same cold tone and she saw something flash in his eyes, too fast for her to know what it is and she scuffed, "In fact everything here means nothing".

He looked at her with suspicious narrowed eyes, trying to see what she means.

Caroline went on, "So I'm gonna go kill that bastard downstairs and if you so much as stop me I will snap your neck". She went to bypass him but he stopped her and threw her against the wall.

She saw it coming and kicked him to the other side of the room, she shot her head up and jumped at him again, he dodged her and took a small sharp metal stake and threw it at her when she turned to face him.

The metal pierced her shoulder and she grunted as she took it out and examined it, she went to throw it at his other shoulder but she knew he would see this so mid throw, she aimed at his stomach.

It hit his stomach and he growled, surprised, then he pushed it out, he saw her heading for the door and hurried to push her against it, to close it, "You will not kill him before I destroy the cure".

"You can have the rest of the hunters, that one is MINE" Caroline growled as she kicked him in the family jewels and pushed him off her, but she didn't stop there, she wrapped her hands at the back of his head and brought his face to her knee, which gave him a bloody nose as he grunted in pain.

He took her arm and twisted it, breaking the bone in the process, he pushed her on the ground and she kicked his chest but he only held her two feet in his hand and pushed them aside and he held her neck in his hand.

"Don't make me do this, Caroline" He warned her, holding her neck tightly even as her hands clutch at his hand, trying to remove it. His hold was strong but not tight to push at her windpipe or to actually hurt her.

"Why can't you let me kill him and have the others?" Caroline said.

"Because the others's tattoos aren't as big as his, he has killed the most vampires" Klaus explains but his ears perk up as does hers when they hear people entering the house, four people to be exact.

Klaus let go of her neck and stepped up and she did as well, as Klaus opened the door they heard ruckus, making them grow tense. "Stay here" Klaus said as he walked out.

"Like hell I'm staying" Caroline said as she walked out after him, he turned around abruptly and held her by the arm.

"Caroline, stay" He said in a threatening tone which made her narrow her eyes.

"Klaus" Caroline said with the same tone he used, "Try to stop me", She went to pass him again but he held her by both arms and stopped her.

"Klaus let me go, my kids are out there-"

"I know" He cut her off.

"-And I'm not gonna stay here while they are out there" She continued as if he hadn't interrupted her.

"I know Caroline, would you stop being so bloody stubborn for one moment" Klaus said annoyed and then he took a deep breath to calm down before he continued "I won't let anything happen to them, trust me".

Caroline stared at him for the longest moment contemplating before she said "Trust is a two way street, Trust _me_ that I can take care of myself, because one way or another I am going out there".

Klaus sighed as he let her go and ran his fingers through his hair, he rubbed his forehead for a moment then sighed as he gestured with his head to come and started walking, noticing her following.

She started walking and passed him so that she was walking in front of him, he shook his head and rolled his eyes at her but he couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips.

When they reached the living room, Klaus closed his eyes and listened carefully...

 _"No, Kol told us to stay in the closet" Artemis' voice said._

 _"She's right, let's just wait for mom to come" Ethan's voice called._

Klaus focused on the sound and then turned to Caroline and said "They are in my room, fourth door on the left, that way".

Caroline nodded and turned to the direction he pointed to while he went the other way, he turned around to look back at her when she called him "Klaus... be careful".

He nodded "You as well", he turned around and headed straight to Rebekah's room, when he opened the door he was frozen in his place.

The scene before him clawed at his eyes, Rebekah was a gray motionless body laying on the bed in a puddle of her own blood, her blonde disheveled hair falling off the side of the bed, her eyes wide and her mouth open in a gasp, the silver dagger sticking out of her chest taunting him.

"Rebekah" He found himself whispering softly. The memory of her smiling just minutes before burns in his head, the sound of her laughter rings in his ears. His sister, his _only_ sister... she was gone.

A tear fell from his eye and he wiped it furiously, _NO_ , gone seemed too delicate of a word, she was _killed_ , and he _will_ tear Alexander to shreds for what he has done. His fingers itch to snap a neck as the expression on his face turns murderous.

He closes the door and turns around, unable to look at her dead body anymore. His steps become faster as he listens for the closest hunter and he finds one leaning over Finn's dead gray body.

Once the hunter spots him, he takes out a dagger and runs at Klaus, Klaus takes a hold of his wrist with ease and twists it in an awkward angle and the hunter screams in pain, Klaus snaps his neck which silences his loud cries, he steps over his dead body on the floor and goes on.

He walks through the halls, taking a right to where he hears the hunters and comes across two hunters, leaning over the bodies of Kol and Elijah, looking smug and proud of themselves.

Klaus' eyes turn dark, veins appearing under his eyes as he bares a set of fangs itching for blood, when they notice him they attack at once. Klaus dodges one's hit and takes a hold of the other's shoulder and twists it back, dislocating it as he turned to the first.

He held him by the neck, his teeth pierced the delicate skin of his neck, emptying the blood in his veins until the last drop hit his tongue and then he ripped through it, making his head fall to the other side of the room.

The second hunter stared in horror as the first's head hit the wall and Klaus let go of his body and it fell to the ground with a thud making a mess to Klaus' shoes. Klaus didn't bother to wipe the trace of blood on his chin as he approached the second one.

He could see the fear in his eyes, hear it in the quick short breaths he took, he smirked as he held him by the neck and lifted him up to reach his length, he plunged his hand into his chest and the hunter grunted in pain.

Klaus took his hand out with quick speed and crushed it in his hold so that the body fell to the ground and drops of blood splashed on his face and clothes. He glanced at Kol's and Elijah's bodies before averting his gaze and running to find Alexander.

His hearing picked up on him and he entered the room, eyes shooting daggers at Alexander. Alexander turned around and saw Klaus, he smirked as he said "I assume you have seen your sister?"

Klaus, at the mention of Rebekah, ran to him and pushed him back so that he hit the wall.

Alexander grunted but picked himself up, a taunting smirk playing at his lips as he said "She was an easy target, quite desperate and pathetic if you asked me". Klaus picked him up and threw him at the furniture, which broke under his weight.

Klaus approached Alexander who backed up slightly to hold onto the wall for balance, holding his shoulder like it was hurt. "She practically begged me to-"

Klaus attacked him before he could finish his sentence, but Alexander swung his hand which had the dagger and it struck Klaus' chest, he pushed him back as he smirked in victory as Klaus fell to his knees.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, when Caroline ran up to Klaus' room, not taking notice to the youngest hunter following her. She opened the door, or more accurately broke the door down with a kick and ran into the room in a hurry, "Kids?" she asked.

No answer. She started growing worried and asked again "Little wolves, are you here?"

"Mom?" She heard a whisper from the closet and she hurried to open it. "Oh my god" She sighed in relief as she dropped to their level and embraced them all in a tight hug which they returned eagerly.

"Are you okay? No brusies? No cuts? All good?" Caroline started asking in a worried tone as she looked them over, moving their heads and arms to make sure they are okay.

"Yeah, we're okay mom" Henry said then looked around "Where's the rest?"

"We don't have time for that, we need to get you guys home" Caroline said as she took Ethan's hand in hers and started walked but was stopped by Henry and Artemis who held Ethan from his other hand.

"No, we're not leaving them here" Artemis said stubbornly and Henry nodded.

"Yeah mom, she's right" Ethan agreed.

"Kids, we don't have time for this, your dad is taking care of it, they wil be okay but we need to go _now_ " Caroline said, Henry opened his mouth to protest but Caroline continued "This is not up for discussion, we're leaving now".

"Nobody is going anywhere" Caroline froze as she heard his voice, her body tensing at the familiar tone, she turned around slowly as she got up to her length. Her eyes widen as she confirms her suspicion.

He was looking at her with angry cold eyes when she asked

"Jeremy?"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun**

 **So a sort of cliffhanger in this chapter. See at first I planned to make it one chapter but then I decided to split it into two after what happened.**

 **I was writting this chapter and I think had written this chapter and half of the second part (chapter) and then I opened a new tab to check how to spell this word and when I went back to this tab it just closed by itself.**

 **Da eff?**

 **So yeah basically after three days of banging my head against the wall and three days of rewriting I am finally posting again and I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

 **Also there was this scene where I didn't know how to get from point A to point B and it took me a while to figure out how to write it. So anyways sorry for the really late update.**

 **Anyways Jeremy is the youngest hunter, did you expect that? And what do you think will happen? Will Caroline kill Jeremy or will he kill her?**

 **Klaus is down, so tell me what you think of that?**

 **Tell me what you guys think and review.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw, a few weeks ago I started working on updating this story and so sometimes I will probably need to delete some chapters or maybe put two chapters into one and so when you get that notification it would appear that the chapter does not exist.**

 **Well whenever that happens just go see that last chapter on the story and that will probably be the new chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **michellexu1907:** Oh my god I am literally blushing. Thank you so much, you are too kind. Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it and I am just happy to know you are enjoying it.

(Btw: The best and worst feeling ever is when you open a book to study but then open Fanfiction and hours later you realize you have not studied a damn thing. Fanfiction is a blessing and a curse and it is the best curse ever).

 **Venus88:** Thank you for reviewing and I am glad you enjoyed it, hopefully this chapter was to your liking as well. Anyways thanks and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Thank you for updating and I hope you like how everything is turning out, tell me what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **mduffy1999:** Well I am glad you are enjoying it and thank you for reviewing.

 **Laikaa:** Well thank you for reviewing and I am glad you are liking this story, hopefully you still are and you enjoy how this plans out. Until Next time...

 **klaroline-world:** Well I am glad you are liking it and thank you for reviewing. I'll see you in the next chap.

 **Snowyarbo:** Oh hey well I am glad to know you like it, thanks for reviewing and hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **Eils-emacsweeny:** Well it's like I explained they must have that bond they had before he lost his memories but in the future it actually IS because of the daggers, that's why then Kol and Finn remembered first. Anyways thanks for reviewing and I am glad you enjoyed it so I'll see you in the next chap.

 **JCarrot:** I think you make a good point and thank you for pointing it out, I guess I just didn't really notice I was doing that but thanks for pointing it out, I guess I will work on that and make it as "Personal Growth" for the characters when they start develpoing who they really are and work on including all three of them without one being more like a "leader" than the others.

Though I am curious what did you mean when you said "Like Kol or Damon"? Do you think they are this way in my story?

 **Guest:** Well, I'm back. I am so happy to know you are enjoying this story this much and thank you for reviewing, sorry I haven't updated in a while but hopefully you will enjoy this chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

Klaus' hearing picked up on his target, Alexander, and he strut into the room he heard his enemy in, his eyes cold and daggers at Alexander.

Alexander heard his steps enter the room and turned around with smirked as he said "I assume you have seen your sister?"

At the mention of his sister, Klaus' brow twitched as his anger rised, his head haunting him with the image his eyes landed upon and with that he ran to Alexander and pushed him against the wall with force, causing it to dent slightly as Alexander groaned in pain.

Alexander grunted but picked himself up, a taunting smirk playing at his lips as he said "She was an easy target, quite desperate and pathetic if you asked me".

Klaus picked him up and threw him against the furniture, which broke under his weight.

Images of Rebekah's dead gray body jump in his brain, making him boil with anger as his vision blurrs and all he sees is red. Klaus approached Alexander who backed up slightly to hold onto the wall for balance, holding his shoulder in pain as it sagged slightly, probably due to a broken shoulder.

Alexander struggled but pushed himself further. "She practically begged me to-"

Klaus went to attack him before he could finish his sentence, but Alexander swung his hand which was holding a dagger and struck it into Klaus' chest, he pushed him back and smirked in victory as Klaus fell to his knees.

The pain of where the dagger struck Klaus and pierced into his chest was immense and it left him strugling to catch his breath, it was like burning from the inside out, and then Alexander, with a smirk still intact on his lips, twisted the dagger as he pushed it deeper inside Klaus' chest.

Klaus' eyes were unblinking, his lunges longed for simple breaths that he didn't even need, he felt trapped in his own body, he can't move or even speak. All he can do is look up hatefully at the man who killed his family, the man who made him fall to his knees, thinking 'Is this how it ends?'

He always thought Mikael would be the end of him, not some human with a blade. That thought pushed at his anger and he growled lowly, the vibration to his vocal cords making his throat burn under the ache and then...

And then nothing.

He felt nothing.

The pain was subsiding, leaving a simple stinging sensation behind it, he could feel his power returning as he took deep breaths eagerly, his muscles clench as he struggles through the ache, the images of his fallen siblings burn through his brain, fueling his anger, his need for revenge, and it pushes him to get to his feet.

Alexander's smirk vanishes as his expression falls, watching Klaus struggling against the pain, noticing he isn't dying like he expected, like how the others did.

"Wha- wha- No, You are supposed to be _dead_ " Alexander almost yelled as he backed up slightly, letting his fear slip through his usually calm features.

Klaus pushed through the lingering ache to stand to his full length, he looked down at the dagger in his chest as he tilted his head left and right then wrapped his fingers around it, holding it tightly before pulling it out with a slight grunt, he stared at it intensely to examin it.

He licked his lips and a smirk formed on his features as he realized the material the dagger was made from, "Silver? Interesting" he said, his voice holding a slight amusement to it.

Klaus' smirk was malicious and taunting, his eyes dark and wild, his stance strong and forceful. He placed the dagger on the table in front of him as he took the wooden chair next to it in his hands, "Do you want to hear a story, Alexander?"

Alexander narrows his eyes as he hides the fear he showed earlier, he can't show this monster fear, "Go to hell", Alexander's voice showed force and power, even when he felt anything but.

Klaus broke a piece of wood from the chair, not too thin but not thick, and he could see Alexander, with the corner of his eye, wincing in fear, "I'll take that as a yes" Klaus said.

He licked his lips before he started talking "The night I first turned, I was _incredibly_ thirsty, a thirst water does not satisfy, I'll tell you that. And then this lovely woman passed by me, brunette was it? No, a red head that's for sure. Anyways, all I could hear as she passed by me was the blood pumping in her veins, her heart beating to a _seductive_ tune".

Alexander made a move to attack and Klaus threw the piece of wood with precision and force, it hit the palm of Alexander's left hand and pierced the wall behind it so that his hand was stuck in its place, Alexander grunted in pain as he looked up at Klaus through wide eyes.

"I drank her dry, 'til the last drop of blood in her veins, but when she fell to the ground... I fell as well, I felt the pain of each of my bones breaking... I called for my father, not knowing what was happening but he knew.. he knew then I was not his son" Klaus explained and Alexander made a move to take the wooden piece out of his hand but Klaus broke another piece and threw it at his right shoulder, piercing it and the wall behind it.

Alexander screamed in pain and stilled his motions as Klaus went on with the story, "That night I knew, I was not _Mikael's_ son, I was a wolf's _bastard_ ".

Alexander struggled in his hold and Klaus broke another piece, thicker this time, he plunged it to his stomach and Alexander grunted in agony. Klaus took the silver dagger in his hands again and with his finger circled the pointy edge as he said "Wolves, unlike the common myth, are immune to Silver. But humans on the other hand..."

Alexander pushed against the hold on him as he screamed at Klaus "Do not do this, you will regret it".

Klaus Threw the dagger at him, which hit precisely between his eyes, killing him instantly. Blood oozed out of the dagger's mark in two trails, running over his face from each side of his nose, under his eyes and staining his cheeks as it fell, the drops of blood reaching the ground. Klaus glared at the dead body as he turned around and walked away continuing his sentence as if he wasn't intterupted with a simple ".. Are not".

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

When Caroline spotted her children in Klaus' room, she hurried to capture them in her embrace, her worry and fear for their safety easing as she had them in her arms. She looked them up and down, making sure they are without brusies and then started pushing them out the door as fast as possible.

"No mom, we can't leave them here" Artemis said stubbornly as she stomped her foot, stopping them in their place.

"Kids, we don't have time for this, your dad is taking care of it but we need to leave _now_ " Caroline said, Henry opened his mouth to protest but Caroline cut him off, "To be clear, this is **n** **ot** up for discussion, you are not staying one more minute in this house".

"But mom-"

"I am your mother and I am telling you to go out that door, now and it is not a request" Caroline cut Ethan off as she stared down at the three, using her authority as a mother to get them out of the house.

She hated when their faces fell, and she hated when she spoke in her authoritative parent voice. The kids looked down with a sigh as they gave into their mother but Henry looked up and asked "What about Always and Forever?"

Caroline stopped. The promise of Always and Forever, their vow, but she can't put her kids in danger for that vow, that's not even an option and if Nik had his memories, he would say the same thing. "We are leaving" She said, her tone final but her eyes softened.

"Nobody is going anywhere" Caroline froze as the male voice broke through their conversation, her body tensed as she recognized the familiar voice and she turned around and got up to her full length to face him, her eyes widening as she confirms her fear.

"Jeremy?"

She was looking back at angry cold eyes, his stance was strong and he seemed ready to attack if needed, his eyebrow twitched as she said his name, "How do you know my name?"

"Jeremy, it's me, it's Caroline" Caroline tried and she saw something flash in his eyes but it faded quickly as he glared at her. Caroline put her children behind her for protection as she stared at him. She was confused, he looked like Jeremy, he sounded like him, but he seemed like someone else.

"Don't you know me?" Caroline asked, holding on to that tiny bit of hope. She shakes her head when she looks at him, looking back at her with distant unrecognizing eyes.

How could he not know her? What happened to all those times they would hang out together? After Elena is asleep at sleepovers and she would find him still awake, like her, and they would end up reading comic books or watching movies.

She's known him since he was in diapers and they watched each other grow up, they were friends and now when he looks at her like that, she feels something inside her slightly break.

 _Everything Will Change_. A strange voice echoes the words in her head and she felt the familiarity of the way it intruded her mind. She heard those words before. That's when it clicked.

When she time traveled the last time, she heard a voice tell her that. _Everything will change_. She never knew what it meant until this moment. And she can't help but wonder, if Jeremy is a twelfth century hunter who doesn't know her, what the hell is happening back in 2017?

"How do you know my name?" He asks again and Caroline keeps quiet as she narrows her eyes at him.

"I can take you down, you know, you wouldn't even have a chance" Caroline warned. She would hate to hurt her friend, memories or not, he was her friend but if he tried to hurt her children, she doesn't know what she could do.

"You can try, monster" Jeremy said. Yes monster, she is a monster, he has to remember that.

Caroline winced at the word 'monster', memories of her dad when he found out about her being a vampire flash in her mind and she has to shake her head to snap out of it and focus back on Jeremy.

"I will give you one chance to leave, to get out of here and I would say I never saw you. Or else..." Caroline said as she took a protective pose in front of her children.

"Is that a threat?" Jeremy scuffed, "Why don't you try again?" his tone was so cold, but Caroline noticed something about him. His eyes weren't cold, they weren't like Alexander's that held anger and darkness, Jeremy's were light and held innocence in them. She decided to take a chance with it

"Would you really kill a mother in front of her children?" Caroline asked and she saw him freeze as his eyes turned to glance at her children for a quick second and she saw the hesitation in his eyes.

She held herself back from jumping up and down just yet, she was happy knowing if nothing else, he is still the same Jeremy she has known all along.

"Jeremy, you are not this person, you are not a killer" Caroline started.

"You are the killers. _Monsters_ , I've seen the blood you have shed, what happens when you are hungry" Jeremy glared at Caroline and she almost sighed. _One step forward, one step backwards._

"Jeremy, you wouldn't hurt me" Caroline spoke confidently as she took a step closer to him, slowly as she held her hands up to show peace but his hand twitched for the dagger in his pocket and Caroline stopped.

"I would hurt you because you are a monster like the rest of them" Jeremy said, "Stay back or I'll use this".

"We are not all monsters" Caroline shook her head, "Look at them" she said as she gestured to her kids. His eyes flickered to them for a brief moment before turning back to Caroline again.

"Do they seem like _monsters_ to you?" Caroline asked and Jeremy didn't answer her as he looked back at their faces.

Jeremy shook his head as if snapping out of it and said "It doesn't matter, I have to-"

"Kill me?" Caroline questioned, cutting him off but stopped as she felt an arm wrap around her lower leg and a wet sensation of.. tears? She held in a breath as she looked at Jeremy and said "Why? Because Alexander said so? Have you ever even killed a vampire before?"

His eyes twitch as he looks away then back at her, his hand going for the dagger but his shoulders slumped and Caroline could see it all in his eyes. "Have you ever even _met_ a vampire?" she asks again.

He doesn't say anything but his hold on the dagger in his pocket eases slightly, "Jeremy, everything they told you... it's not true."

"Stop talking" Jeremy finally found his voice. He couldn't think straight, Alexander's voice echoes in his brain, _they are all monsters,_ but as he looks at them, he doesn't see a monster or a vampire, he sees a mother and her children.

The children seemed so pure and innocent, and the mother, he saw light in her. A true bright light that he doesn't see often, he heard what she said to her children when she came in the room, her worry for her kids. A true monster would have left them and ran, but she _didn't_. They don't seem like monsters.

 _They are all monsters_. Alexander's voice echoes.

 **No _._** His mind screams in protest.

"It sure seems convenient, doesn't it? All vampires are monsters so you would kill as many vampires as possible, finish the mark and get the cure. Do you even know why he kills vampires? What would the cure help _you_ with? Why do you need to find it?" Caroline asked.

"Stop talking" He repeated as he shook his head, she was confusing him and putting questions in his head, making him question everything he knows.

"Jeremy, tell me, do I look like a _monster_ to you?" Caroline asked and he shook his head.

"Would you kill me?" She asks again but stops as she hears a sob.

"Mommy" Artemis says through heavy sobs and sniffs as she hugs her leg and Ethan and Henry join as well as they bury their heads in her dress.

Caroline squats to their level as she strokes their heads, whispering in their ears soothing words, telling them it will be okay, she looks up and sees Jeremy taking a step back, she looks behind him and sees Klaus, blood staining his face and clothes as he glares at Jeremy's back.

Klaus takes a step forward, ready to attack but Caroline runs at great speed to stop him, a loud yell of "No" leaving her lips as she ends up pushing him against the wall with her hands holding his wrists.

"Don't" She says.

Jeremy almost stumbles and falls but he holds himself last minute as he stares wide eyed at this.

"Caroline" Klaus growls as he pushes against her but she doesn't move but tightens her hold on him, she knows he isn't pushing with all his strength and she is grateful for that.

"He didn't do anything Klaus, he is innocent" Caroline yells, she knows she can't hold him for long and she turns her head to Jeremy and yells "Run".

But he stands frozen in his place, staring at the scene before him as Caroline yells at him again to run. klaus pushes against her hold and runs at Jeremy again but Caroline follows him and jumps at his back, making him stumble and both of them fell with her on top of him.

"Run" She yells at Jeremy again and he seems to snap out of the shock he was in as he heads for the door. He looks back as he sees Caroline fighting against Klaus, their eyes lock and she yells "Go".

And with that she sees his back as he turns and runs away, she sighs in relief before she remembers that she is fighting against Klaus and with her moment of distraction, he pushes her so that she is on her back and he goes to fight her as she kicks him in the stomach.

"You let him run away" Klaus yelled.

"He is innocent, he never killed any-" Caroline yelled back as she tried to push against him but he was much stronger than her as he locked her hands up as he held her wrists, making her shut up.

"He killed them" Klaus yells.

"Alexander killed them" Caroline corrects yelling as well.

"They are _dead_ " He yells, he froze above her, his hold on her easing as his shoulders slumped, his head falling slightly, his eyes softening and with his voice quieter this time as he whispered "They are _dead_ ".

It's like realization just drowned on him, before all he was feeling was the anger and fury burning through his skin, his need for revenge keeping him strong. But now, as his anger calms, all he feels is the hurt and sorrow, the loss.

The ache in his chest flares as he closes his eyes, not letting the tears burning in his eyes fall.

"Klaus" Caroline says, her tone soft as she tries to sit up and he doesn't stop her, she goes to say something but is immediately cut off by the mass of hair in her mouth as three heads of hair jump to wrap her in their embrace.

"Mommy, I was so scared" Artemis said as she hid her face in Caroline's neck.

"We thought something would happen to you" Ethan said as he hugged her waist.

Caroline saw Henry let go of her as he went, and to her surprise and Klaus', he hugged Klaus tight around the waist and said "I'm so glad you are okay".

Artemis agreed as she hugged his arm and Ethan hugged both his parents with his tiny arms as much as he could. Klaus looked shocked, he didn't know what to do. This child in his arms, hugging him, telling him how happy he was he was alive, when all his life, everyone wanted him gone or feared him, or both, and with good reasons too.

He was a monster but they looked at him as if he was something more. He shook his head out of those thoughts as he stared at the three holding him, he looked up at Caroline, in hopes of finding something in her eyes, a hint on what to do, but she was looking back at him with a curious gaze, waiting to see what he would do.

He raised his arms but stopped them in the air, unsure and hesitant, he wrapped them around the children slowly, his uncertainty clear in his eyes. He felt a small smile form on his lips, as unexpectedly their touch, the hug, it eased his pain. He felt Caroline's head lean on his shoulder as she scooted closer to them, whispering to them that everything would be okay.

But he couldn't enjoy this sweet moment because of the guilt as the images of his siblings dead bodies strike in his head again. _Why would he get to live and they die?_

Will everything be okay?

How can she be sure that it will when he is so sure that it won't?

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Caroline sent the kids to the bathroom to wash up the blood they had from Klaus shirt when they hugged him, she sighed as she looked back at Klaus, staring out the window, his eyes sad and depressed, she stepped closer to him, taking careful steps.

"You let him get away" Klaus said, his voice low, but he doesn't look at her as he says that.

"I had to, he was innocent in all of this, probably the only one" Caroline said, as she stood next to him and looked out the window as well, the moon was half full and it illuminated the forest, the drops of rain covering the trees sparkled under the moon's light. It was _almost_ enough to distract her.

Key word: almost.

They were _dead_ , they were all dead. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Finn were gone. It hurt to think about it, how only a few hours ago two of the Mikaelsons had their memories back and they were all hugging and laughing.

It is kinda weird to think about it, how they were supposed to live forever, she always believed that but now...

It feels like the loss of Henrik all over again, only four times harder.

To think she would never see them again, never see Elijah smiling or Rebekah laughing, she'll never talk to Finn or argue with Kol again. That thought makes the ache in her chest increase as she looks at the darkness of the night, the stars in the sky.

She kept feeling a tightness in her throat and she almost gave in to the urge to cry but she held herself strong, knowing he needed her to be strong for him, to be there for him. She knows he will try to push her away, he will lash out, he needs his space but he would need her to be there for him

"Innocent?" Klaus scuffed, as if the words were impossible.

"He didn't kill them, Alexander did" Caroline argued as she looked at Klaus, but he didn't look back at her.

"And he is now dead, just like your boy will be" Klaus growled, the words leaving his throat harshly through clenched teeth.

"He is not _my_ boy, and he doesn't deserve to die Klaus, he didn't kill them, he didn't kill _anyone_ " Caroline argued and she heard a low growl leave his throat but he didn't say anything.

"Klaus.. I'm- I'm sorry for your loss" Caroline barely let the words out before he cut her off.

"Leave".

It wasn't a request, and she knew it. She knew it was pointless to argue with him now and he needs some privacy. With a sigh, she turned around and headed for the door, she decided to see their bodies before going out and then taking the children.

She wants to make sure they don't see any of the bodies, that sort of thing can scar a person for life. She went to Rebekah's room and immediately cringed at the sight of her bloody and gray.

She went up to her and put her head on her lap, she stroked the hair out of her face and she can feel her eyes water as she looks down at her motionless body. "I'm so sorry, Bekah.. I should have been there I-"

And then it hit her.

Something Klaus said in the future that she forgot.

Her eyes widen as she stops crying and she looks down at the dagger in Rebekah's chest, she eyes it suspiciously and wraps her fingers around it careful and slow. Could it be? Can she dare hope?

Caroline closed her eyes, too scared to even hope and too fearful of disappointment and with a quick move pulled the dagger out of Rebekah's chest. Caroline opened one eye and sighed in disappointment as she saw Rebekah's still gray body.

She wiped the trail of tears from her eyes. She shouldn't have hoped, hope breeds eternal misery.

But then she felt something twitch under her hand and she opened her eyes wide as she saw the gray veins over Rebekah's body slowly vanishing. A rush of excitement flows through her as she yells "Nik, come here, hurry".

Her tone was urgent and she didn't even notice she called him Nik. He was in the room in mere seconds staring at Caroline and his eyes flickered from Caroline to Rebekah and back.

"Look" She urged as she got to her feet, Klaus forced himself to look at her with a struggle but froze as he saw the gray in her body changing back to its color.

"Wha- What is this?" He let out, hesitant.

Caroline didn't answer him but ran out of the room and came back with a bottle of blood wine, she broke its top and squatted next to Rebekah, raising her head a little as she gave her the blood wine.

After a few gulps of it, Rebekah's body was back to its original color as she coughed some of the blood wine out, "It tastes like piss" she says and Caroline jumps as she throws her arms around her.

"Oh my god, I thought I lost you" Caroline said, feeling the tears rush back to her eyes.

"What happened?" Rebekah wondered as she looked around the pool of blood and then looked up at Klaus, his clothes and face were covered with blood and he seemed tired.

"Why don't you ask Alexander?" Klaus lets out a low growl under his breath as he looks at Rebekah's alive body.

Rebekah's eyes showed recognition as she seemed to remember earlier events and she rushed "Nik I didn't-"

"You let him into your room, alone, where no one could have helped you, you let him beat you" Klaus accused, as he stepped towards her in a threatening manner.

"Nik, I had no idea, I swear" Her tone showed desperation as she seemed about to cry, her voice breaking as she looks at Klaus.

"But you should have" He almost growled, his voice sounds angry, if his face didn't show it, he seemed as if stopping himself from yelling or doing something he will regret but it was obvious he wanted to, "Your only family, was nearly wiped out because of your stupidity".

Rebekah shook her head, finding it hard to say anything but Klaus didn't stop at that, "What did he promise you?"

She looked up, her eyes sad and watery, she rushed to deny it but he cut her off, "What did he promise you that you were ready to leave us all for? What did you want from him?" Klaus' voice is louder at the end.

"Guys, let's calm down now, I'm sure this can be-"

" **What** did he promise you?" Klaus' voice makes them both flinch and gaze up in fear and alarm at him.

"Nothing" Rebekah says shaking her head but her voice is low so she repeats "Nothing".

"He would not have made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable" Klaus said and then he approached her, getting closer. Rebekah sobs, the tears falling from her eyes as she covers her mouth to hold in her whimper.

"You trusted him, over **me** " He yelled and Rebekah sobbed more and Caroline felt frozen in her place. "What did he promise you?"

"Klaus stop" Caroline begged.

"Nothing, Nik, I swear" Rebekah said through her sobs and she sniffed loudly, her tone begging as her voice broke.

" **What** did he promise you?" He repeats his question louder this time and Caroline, for the first time feels fear for Rebekah.

"Stop it, just stop" Caroline yelled but he didn't pay attention to her and she felt her eyes watering as she saw the scene before her.

"Nothing, Nik, please" Rebekah sobbed and Klaus took her arms as he stood her to her feet and shook her shoulders roughly yelling at her, "Tell me, Rebekah".

"Stop" Caroline yelled again as she ran to try and stop him but he held her by the waist in one hand as he held Rebekah with the other.

Rebekah cried more, as she lowered her head and Klaus shook her one more time, but then stopped as it hit him. "The cure", he realized, his eyes slightly widening as he took half a step back, letting go of both of them.

Rebekah raised her head to look up at him through watery eyes, but her sobs stopped, her eyes widenning as her mouth gaped open and he could see the fear in her eyes as it confirmed his suspicion, "The cure" he said again as if it was so obvious.

"Nik I-"

"You betrayed me, for a bloody cure" His voice was loud, his anger and the hurt evident as he yelled, cutting her off as he shook his head as if it was obvious and he should have known so, she stepped back as Caroline wrapped her arms around Rebekah in a protective manner.

"Let's all take a breather, try to calm down" Caroline tried but Klaus yell stopped her as he cut her off "Calm? You _betrayed_ me".

The hurt of Rebekah's betrayal was evident and he didn't bother to hide it. _All this for a bloody cure? To be **human** again, she wanted to leave us, to leave **me**._

Rebekah sobbed, hiding in Caroline's embrace, Klaus clenched his teeth, shaking his head and then looked up at Rebekah, taking the dagger in his hand "I should dagger you for this" he threatend.

Rebekah burried herself in Caroline's arms, crying again. "Klaus" Caroline's voice was a warning and a plea for him to stop. With a hurried movement he threw the dagger and it hit the wall.

"Get out" he growled.

"What?" She breathed out.

"Get out, leave. I don't want to see you again" Klaus screamed at her as his eyes showed the anger and hate he felt at the moment. _Is that not what she wants? To leave. So leave._

Rebekah looked at Klaus, her vision blurry with tears brimming her eyes, her sobs stopping short as her shock made her freeze in her place. They have had their fights and arguements but he never looked at her like that, he never talked to her like that, he never told her to _leave_.

A final sob escaped through her shocked expression, breaking her out of her daze, and before Caroline could stop her, Rebekah ran with vampire speed out of the room. Caroline called for her but it was to no use, she was gone.

Caroline turned around to face him, a single trail of tears staining her cheek as she looked at him, "You just got her back, why are you are so ready to push her away?" she asked, a clear accusation in her tone.

His teeth clenched as he glared at Caroline and a growl escaped his throat "I do not need to explain myself to _you_ , of all people".

He turned around and went to walk out of the room but stopped as he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him from going. He looked up to see Caroline, her face a shade of blush in anger and her eyes slightly puffy and red from the cries if the trail of dried tears was any indication.

"Seriously? What is _wrong_ with you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, he was already fumming with anger and she was testing his patience and he was, for some reason, trying not to lash out on her.

"I'll tell you what you need to here because apparently no one will, you think you can keep pushing people away and they would come back when you see it right. Well people aren't always gonna come back".

"You keep pushing people away, afraid of getting hurt so you choose to hurt them instead. You keep pushing the people who care away, knowing that they will be back but one day they will stay away, and they won't try to come close again and you will be all alone because of your stubborn egotistical self" Caroline accused, her voice a loud yell.

"Let's not act all high and mighty Caroline when you are no different" He countered, his accusation clear as he continued "You lie and hide things, too afraid to say the truth. You are just as afraid of getting hurt as me so you have no right-"

"I never pushed you away, I never for a second lied about what I feel" Caroline yelled, annoyed as she pointed an accusing finger at him and he leaned forward and took her finger in his hand as he yelled "You've never been truthful with what you feel either".

"This is not about us" Caroline's anger was evident as she snatched her finger back from his grip, "Rebekah was your sister and you know in your heart that she would never do anything to hurt you, she always loved you so much and because you are afraid to lose her, so afraid that she would leave you, you push her away thinking it's what's right".

"Nice way to deflect the subject" Klaus said with a scuff.

"Right back at you" Caroline countered with a scowl on her face as she wrapped her arms around her chest. Caroline sighed as she looked more at him and dropped her arms down in defeat and she turned to leave, she looked back at him and said, her voice low and soft "Just.. stop pushing us away".

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 _He should have stayed._ Jeremy told himself, as he ran away from the house, he should have... helped her. He doesn't know where this urge to help the blonde vampire came from but it was compelling, and denying this need was tearing at his insides.

Questions ran in his mind, What if something happened to her? What if _he_ hurt her? She doesn't deserve it. He convinced himself it was the guilt, that she helped him and he ran out on her, the guilt was pulling him back to the house.

And as he tried to turn back to help her, a figure stopped him, he was now a few meters away from the house as he saw the figure sitting on a big rock, one leg on the ground and the other laying on the rock, adding to his frightening stance as he sharpened a wooden stake he had in his arms.

"You" Jeremy said as his eyes recognized the man's features. His smirk bone chilling and his cold dead eyes showed no mercy, the evil in his heart apparent in his tone.

"Me" The dark figure in the night answered and Jeremy can hear the malicious smirk in his voice.

"You said you would help us" Jeremy said as his eyes narrowed, not that he would have wanted his help anyways because this man sent a chill down his spine, he gave him a bad feeling and he would rather they never meet again.

"I knew you would fail from the moment I first saw you five, it was a stupid plan. I just needed you out of the way" He said, pushing himself from the rock to stand to his full length, as he looked down at the younger man with an unimpressed look.

"Why would you do that? Why would you do _any_ of this?" Jeremy asked confused.

"I have unfinished business with the _boy_ " Mikael said, "I needed you five out of the way so I would have his full attention, call me selfish I admit, but no one will kill him except for me and I want all his attention on me when I do that, I want him to be afriad, to count the seconds as I approach him".

"You're crazy" Jeremy said shaking his head.

"Not crazy, but a man with a purpose" Mikael said and then he raised his head up as if listening "Oh how sweet, Caroline has convinced the _boy_ to spare your life, but if I were you, I would not be throwing _parties_ any time soon. Now run before I decide to finish you off."

Jeremy was hesitant but soon turned around, regretting each step he was taking and Mikael watched as the boy stumbled on his feet as he ran away.

He looked back at the house, a simple promise of returning another day to end the boy.

He sighed, but not today.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

As Rebekah ran out of the house, her watery eyes blurring her way but the cold air of the lonely night dried them off as she hurried her pace more.

 _Leave,_ his voice echoed in her head.

She couldn't think of it, it hurt too much, what her brother said, _I don't ever want to see you again_.

She cried harder as she picked up her pace, willing his voice out of her head, he hates her, she told herself.

 _Leave_.

She felt someone following her, a vampire, and she couldn't help it, she was so angry and she just wanted to inflict some pain to someone else. The want to rip someone apart in her bare hands, to feel her teeth sink into someone's neck roughly as the taste of blood pleasures her taste buds.

She just wants a fight. And there she has it. She stopped in her place and she went to attack the vampire, her knuckles were met with his face in a satisfying sound of bones cracking.

The figure fell to the ground with a thud and Rebekah shook her hand from the pain of the punch, letting her bones heal in her hand as she looked at the vampire. He got to his feet quickly and she went to attack him again.

He dodged her hits this time, expecting her moves but not attacking her, which only angered her more, her fingers finally scrached his neck and he hissed in pain, Rebekah held him by the neck in a tight hold and before she can rip his head out, he pushed against her, pushing her away.

"You have gotten better at this".

She froze as she looked up at the dark figure, recognizing his familiar voice, her eyes widened and she whimpered as she let ut a smal soft whisper in the night, hesitant and yet so sure, "Father?"

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Klaus walked into his room, his anger evident in his features and he closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing to calm him. But that proved useless as he opened his eyes and threw the naerest thing, which happened to be a chair, to the wall, making it break and shatter to pieces on the floor.

Thinking about Rebekah's betrayel only fueled his anger, the furniture was on the receiving end of his lashing out, throwing the closet down and the table, breaking the bed and couch.

How dare she trust that worthless piece of horse shit over _him_? Her own brother? He, who stood by her for over a hundred years and all for a bloody chance at being human again, for a silly notion she has about finding love and happiness as a human.

She betrayed him, choose to side with their enemy, choose to leave them, choose him over her only family. He couldn't stand to look at her for one moment, after seeing her graying body returning to life, he was overcome with the sudden happiness and relief, until he realized what she had done.

And then there was Caroline, who let the last hunter go foolishly. He had to admit, the young hunter seemed scared and innocent and he probably have not killed a vampire before but in all his anger he wanted to tear him apart. Tear every last one of them.

He supposed the last one wasn't so bad, if he can find him, the last hunter could lead him to the cure. He thought as he gestured to the compelled servant who was drawing him a bath to leave and she nodded, hurrying out.

He took his clothes off and went into the boiling hot bath, not caring about its tempreture as he sighed. The shower smoke was calming him slowly as he laid back. Caroline took her children and left saying something about their bed time.

That thought both relieved and angered him at the same time, it was so confusing being with her. She leaves him both angry and happy, she can make him lust over her and then wanting to hit the closest to him in frustration, he truly could not control himself around her.

Rebekah left after he told her to do so and he wanted to wake his brothers but he was too angry and wanted just one night to himself, alone in the silence before waking them up.

He sighed, letting his head fall back as he tried to relax but thoughts of Rebekah and Caroline and the hunter made it harder. But after a while when the water was colder, he pushed himself up and dried himself off.

As he was doing so, he felt someone watching him, a presence in the room. He ignored it, trying to act like he hadn't noticed, listening to where the figure was and with one fast motion, he turned around aiming for the closet.

But nothing, no one was there, he looked around the room curiously but didn't see anyone. He shook his head, trying to blame it al on his paranoia but he couldn't, he had a sick feeling in his stomach that something was wrong.

After putting his clothes on, he went to wake up his siblings, he awoke Elijah first, keeping a young servant for him to feed off when he is fully awake and then did the same for Kol but when he reached Finn, as his hand wrapped around the dagger in his chest, he stopped.

He was so tired of Finn's judgement and misery, his constant criticizim and pointing out their flaws, hating his vampire life more than anything. His hand stopped and eased its hold as he pulled back, if he doesn't want to live as a vampire, as he so claims, then maybe it is better he stays like this.

He ordered his servants to bring a coffin to put Finn in and he dragged him to the basement, as he turned off the small candle light and closed the door he muttered "Sweet dreams, brother".

As he was walking down the stairs, he felt it again, someone watching him. This time he didn't hesitate as he went straight to attack but stopped as he saw who it was.

Alexander, was bloody and bruised, but he seemed well alive as he stood before him. "You're dead" Klaus said sure of it, he didn't show his surprise or his confusion in his tone but rather kept an unreadable expression, not giving anything.

 _Hallucinations_ _, it has to be._

"I am, and it was all because of you" Alexander said, the hate evident in his eyes.

 _If this is some sort of way to make me feel guilt for killing him, it is sure to fail,_ Klaus thought. A smirk formed on his lips as he looked at Alexander, he licked his lips before saying "That's right, _I_ killed you and you know what else? I _enjoyed_ it, the way your scared heart beat frantically in its cage, the fear in your eyes as you realized your inevitable fate, the blood that stained your face as I pushed the final piece into your skull, ending your pathetic life-"

"You truly are a bastard" Alexander said and Klaus' smirk was unmissed as he tried to understand why Alexander was standing in front of him.

He killed him, he was _dead_ , that much he was sure of. Was he a ghost? In his over hundred years of life, never has he seen a ghost, so why now? He has killed people before, people who were far more innocent than Alexander, humans and vampires.

So why him?

And if he wasn't a ghost, how was he in front of him now?

"Mikael was right about you" Alexander said, Klaus' smirk twitched as his eyebrows knitted together.

The mention of Mikael unsettled Klaus, taking him by surprise, he tried to hide it but by Alexander's smirk he knew he saw the twitch in his features. _No_ , _Alexander never knew Mikael, if he knows about him, it means he is in my head. A fabric of my imagination._

"A worthless bastard, nothing else" Alexander taunted. _Worthless bastard_ , those words echo in his brain, leaving a trail of memories, unhealed wounds open as he feels the hit against his walls.

Those words always managed to get to him, unsettle his composure, break his walls. He grits his teeth, trying to keep from attacking. _He is not real, it's all in my head._

"Your mother did not care about you" Alexander taunted as he approached Klaus, Klaus took a threatening step forward which made Alexander pause his movements, "Your father did not even want you".

He had to remind himself to stay calm, to not attack, _he is only in my head._

"I don't see a line of people crying over your loss" Klaus shot back, but he wasn't as unaffected as he seemed to be. The words rang true to his ears, his mother did not care to save him from Mikael, his father didn't care enough to save him either.

Alexander chuckled at Klaus' jab, seemingly unaffected "I have your sister crying over me, don't I?"

Klaus growled at the mention of Rebekah and he went to attack him but was met with a wall as he went past Alexander, he turned around to see him smirking.

"Even Rebekah left you. Always and Forever? What a load of lies, that prmoise. Even she who promised to be there, isn't. How long do you think it will be before Kol leaves? Or Elijah? Or better yet,"

Alexander approached him, his tone taunting, his words hitting their aim "Caroline?" he finished.

Klaus growled, but stopped himself from attacking him again, gritting his teeth in annoyance and anger but Akexander only laughed. "Look at you, you are nothing but a _monster_ , what would she want with a worthless bastard such as yourself?"

Klaus was growing more angry at the mention of Caroline, he hated to admit it, but she was getting under his skin, and even when he tried to fight it, she pulled him in to her. She was captivating, beautiful. Alexander was right, what would she want with him?

He was a monster, Caroline would be afraid if she saw what he was really like.

 _No, he was letting Alexander get to him_.

"Did you really believe she would see past the monster you are?" Alexander's words taunted him and he finally had enough, he went up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"You believe yourself to be better than I, don't you? All this time I thought you were pretending, but you are truly delusional, aren't you? What because some witch cast a spell?" Klaus scuffed, "I am a monster and I don't regret killing you, not the slightest. And that's why I am here, alive, while _you_ are not."

"Well you won't be for long".

Klaus froze as he heard his voice, that familiar voice that sent shivers down his spine, the voice that haunted his dreams and echoed in his head, always reminding him of what he truly was.

"Mikael" Klaus said as he turned around to face him. Mikael was standing strong and upright, his stance showing confidence and his eyes glowing as a sinster smirk formed on his lips.

"I have been waiting for this for so long" Mikael said.

"You can't kill me" Klaus said, confident. He was immortal now, Mikael can't hurt him anymore.

"Do not be so sure" Mikael said as he pulled out a wooden stake, it is then that Klaus' eyes rake over the piece of wood that he understood, his eyes widened, white oak.

"So you are not as stupid as you used to be" Mikael said in mockery, Klaus grited his teeth, a growl escaping his throat as he went to lung at Mikael but again was met with a wall.

 _He is in my head as well._ Klaus realized, then he turned and saw Mikael again. "You are in my head, you are not real" Klaus said.

"I am quite real but you are right, I am in your head at the moment but in reality I could be anywhere" Mikael said, "I could be a country away, half a world away or I could be, right, here" he said the last words slowly, tauntingly as his laughter echoed in the room.

Klaus shook his head as he was left alone in the room again and then he ran to his own chamber. He closed the door, trying to calm himself and ease his breathing into a normal pace.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen_. He seethed in anger, he wasn't supposed to be afriad of _anyone_ now. Mikael's presence unsettled him and he is now breathing hard. _No!_ He won't let Mikael get to him again, not again.

He couldn't help as Alexander's words echoed in his brain as he looked more at the daggers he gathered, _what would she want with a worthless bastard such as yourself?_

 _Even Rebekah left you._

 _How long do you think it will be before Kol leaves? Or Elijah?_

They can't leave him, not now, not ever. He shook his head, contemplating what to do. Well there was a way to make sure they never leave him.

 _Always and Forever? What a load of lies, that prmoise._

He licked his lips as he contemplated the idea for a while before rushing to get a cloth, to wrap them all together and he hid them behind a wall, behind a closet, a secret safe he had for times like this.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he hid them, now he made sure they would never leave him. He walked out to meet his now awake brothers who would surely have more questions for him.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline tugged her three kids to bed, she was tired and she was sure they were tired as well.

"Mommy?" She looked up when she heard Artemis calling her, taking her out of her thoughts.

"What happened between daddy and Rebekah?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing sweetie, it was just a little arguement and Rebekah went to cool off, they will probably settle it soon" Caroline said, even as she said the words, she didn't believe them. The two looked so hurt by the other, betrayl isn't easily forgiven, especially with them. She didn't expect Klaus to tell Rebekah to _leave_ , they were always the closest.

"But why did she have to go? When we have a fight, you tell us to sit and talk through it" Henry said.

"Sometimes it is hard to get two grown adults to talk, especially when they are mad. It's not as easy" Caroline said as she brushed his hair from his eyes.

"But you will try, right?" Ethan asked hopeful.

Caroline nodded, "I'll always try". She hugged Ethan and then proped herself next to Artemis.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Artemis asked.

"Do you want me to?" Caroline asked as she let Artemis lay her head on her arm. Artemis snugled closer and Caroline heard a murmer of 'Yes'.

"Mommy, were you scared today?" Ethan asked.

Before Caroline could answer, Henry cut her off and answered "Don't be ridiculous, mommy isn't scared of anything. And certainly not of some human".

Caroline felt a little proud that her kids think she is some sort of a 'Super mom' but she knew that wasn't true and so she went to correct. "You are right, for so long, I wasn't scared of anything but tonight I _was_ afraid".

Henry's eyes widened and Artemis looked up to Caroline from under thick lashes as she questioned "You were?"

"Mmmhmm" Caroline nodded as she kissed Artemis' forehead, she felt her eyes water just a little at the thought as she admitted "I was scared of losing you, little wolves".

She sniffed, blinking back the tears as the thought of something happening to them ached her heart. She put her hand to stroke Henry and Ethan as Aremis was on her othe side, she was making sure they were there, that they were okay.

"We were scared of losing you, too" Ethan whispered and she took a deep breath before exhaling.

"Mommy, will everything be okay?" Artemis asked.

"Everything will be alright, sweetheart, everything will work out in the end" Caroline said, even though she wasn't sure it will be but she would try damn well to make it so.

For so many hours, she spent staring at the ceiling in the darkness of the room, the only light, coming from the half full moon illuminating the room through the window, just thinking of what will happen to Rebekah and thoughts of Jeremy's sudden apperance and what it means.

But then she heard movements outside the house, the brush of a body against the leaves of the bushes, the careful steps against the grass and then a small tap against the glass of her window.

She sat up in the bed, focusing her eyes on the window with fast vampire pace but all she saw was the rush of wind and a blurr of dark colors, she rushed to the window and opened it carefully.

A cold breeze invaded the warmth of the room and her eyes flickered to make sure her kids were wrapped in blankets. A shiver ran down her spine and she pulled a strand of hair from her face behind her ear as she looked around outside her window, finding nothing, her eyes caught something on the sill of her window.

A small jewelry box wrapped in a ribbon of a silk fabric holding it together with a a scroll of paper. She eyes it suspiciously as took it in her hands, she looked outside her window one more time, closing the window when she found no one in sight.

She unwrapped the ribbon and took the scroll in her hands as she unwrapped it. She was surprised to see herself, a sketch of her, with her eyes closed as she laid her head on a shoulder. Her face was peaceful and her expression calm as a small smile was on her lips and she immediately recognized it was _his_ drawing.

She recognized the style and she looked so beautiful, she knew only he sees her like that and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she looked more at the sketch, her eyes caught something and she turned the piece or paper around to see a writing on it.

 _Thank you for your honesty, Klaus._

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"Father" Rebekah whispered in the dark night, breathless as she gazed up in fear and alarm at the figure whom swore to tear them all apart.

"My beautiful Rebekah, you have gotten stronger" He said as he approached her slowly and she backed away from him, making him stop his movements.

"Do not call me that" Rebekah said shaking her head at the nickname, getting over the shock of seeing him here, holding herself strong but a whisper left her "Not after everything you have done".

"What have I done? Have I ever harmed you? Ever layed a hand on you?" Mikael asked approaching her slowly, but she didn't back away this time.

"I assume you are here to kill me, after a hundred years? You will finally have what you want" Rebekah said, not acknowledging his questions, she closed her eyes as she saw his hand rising.

 _This was it, this is how it would end_ , she thought sadly.

Her eyes twitched open when instead of the pain she was waiting for was replaced with the feel of his fingers brushing her hair away from her face, she looked up to see him looking at her in a way he hasn't for so long.

"My beautiful Rebekah, have you ever thought I would hurt you? You are my daughter, my blood, my family" Mikael said.

"And Nik is mine" Rebekah shot back.

"Is that why he told you to leave?" Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, realizing he was there when it happened. "After everything you have done for him, he would not let you have a chance at the happiness you wanted" He continued.

"It is not like that" Rebekah said, "And what do you care? You hate me for not hating him".

"Hate you? Silly Rebekah, I was there when you left, I could have hurt him, then and there, killed him while he was distracted but as I saw you crying, how could I?" Mikael said as he cupped her face and with his thumb wiped the trail of tears on her cheek.

She shivered at his touch, afraid he would hit her soon but the hit never came. She should hate him, she knew, he was a monster, but weren't they all? He was her father, despite everything.

"I saw how he hurt you, I would have never hurt you like that" Mikael said, "He doesn't care for you, you saw it with your own eyes".

She hated how his words were getting to her, she shook her head denying, "No, do not speak of him like that".

"He hurt you" Mikael repeated, "He could have let you have the life you've always wanted, to be human, but he didn't. You are not like him Rebekah, you are pure and innocent, he is a monster".

"Do not let him fool you into believing his lies, to feel guilt for wanting what you want" Mikael went on, "I can help you, get what you want".

"You can?" Rebekah questioned as she looked up at him, through watery eyes.

"Of course I can, but Niklaus would always stand in our way, you know, when you turn human with my help, he will try to kill you" Mikael said.

"He will?" Rebekah asked fidgeting with her fingers.

"Think about it, would he ever let you be happy?" Mikael asked and Rebekah sighed, lowering her head, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I can give you the life you always wanted, I can help you, my daughter" Mikael said.

Rebekah shook her head, he was right, Nik would never let her... She can't trust him. But he went after her instead of him.

"Nik" Rebekah whispered.

"He will never let you be happy, but if you help me" Mikael said and Rebekah looked up at him with wide eyes, "Help me end him, Rebekah. Help me end him, for everything he has done to our family, for the way he teared us apart, for everything that is happening right now, all the pain, suffering and heartache. So we can be happy, so we can be _a family_ again".

"But Elijah, Finn and Kol-"

"I would never hurt them, my sons, my blood, how can I? They are my family, _our_ family." Mikael said, his voice soft.

"But Nik-"

"He hurt you, he has hurt us all, killed your mother-"

Rebekah's eyes widened, "No, he said you killed her-"

"Is that what he said? _Lies_ , Rebekah, he fooled you all into believing I was the monster when he was always the one" Mikael said and Rebekah felt a tightening in her throat, feeling the urge to cry again.

"What do you say, my daughter? Will you help me?" Mikael asked.

Rebekah jumped up to wrap her hands around his neck as she cried into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and a smile formed on his lips as he heard her whisper "Yes, father".

* * *

 **Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry this is so late. I wrote this about a month ago but it didn't save and I tried to rewrite it but it took longer than expected and there was one scene where I didn't know what to do so it took me a while.**

 **And I know this is longer than it should be but after this chapter, most chapters will be light hearted and with more humor and romance and I write that quicker so that will be good.**

 **Anyways thank you for following, favoriting and/or reviewing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **Kar1986:** Like I said before, I am editing this story so sometimes I will delete a chapter or two so the number of chapters will change, anyways when that happens just look for the last chapter, it's probably new.

Thanks for reviewing.

 **Redbudrose:** Well thank you for all your reviews and I am so happy you like this story, hopefully you still do and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 **klaroline-world:** Well happy you liked it and hopefully you'll enjoy what's to come. Thank you for reviewing and I'll see you next time.

 **Snowyarbo:** So glad to know you enjoy it, and I hope you like what is to come of future chapters and thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest:** Thank you.

 **brighteyescoldheart:** Thanks, hope you enjoyed it.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Because some of you are commenting that this story seems to be going no where, I want to address that.**

 **A) This story is indeed long, that was always the plan and that will always be the plan. It was never about writing a 30 chapters based story with a problem and then it is solved. It will have many climax points, many issues and villains to face.**

 **We're gonna go into most of the centuries I mentioned which are (other than the ones I already used) 1492, 1700's, 1864, 1920's.**

 **We've seen the hunters and I would probably use more characters in TVD, but in a different way than they were on the tv show. If you would continue you reading you will notice soon.**

 **But if you are not a fan of a long story arc, I think at the end of this era (1114) would be a good time to stop. Obviously I would prefer you read more but hey each person and their preferences.**

 **B) This story may seem to be going no where but trust me, nothing that is happening is pointless when it is all wrapped together you will understand the significance of the little things you missed. We still have a major Caroline arc and the kids have a role in all this, which I think you would enjoy should you continue reading.**

 **Okay I've taken enough of your time, just start reading.**

* * *

 **Important Question: Are you still reading?**

* * *

 _Knock knock_.

Caroline opened the front door and was immediately pulled into a hug as the figure held her in his arms and spun her around, she wrapped her arms around Kol as she laughed.

"Nice to see you in such a good mood, but the sun isn't even up so why are _you_?" Caroline asked as he put her down. The sky was a shade of dark blue and the sun wasn't even rising yet.

"I came to see if you were okay, I couldn't find you, nor Rebekah nor Finn, for that matter, and Nik is in a pissy mood" Kol said.

"When isn't he?" Caroline joked and Kol chuckled.

"Anyways, I have a present for you" Kol said with a smirk.

"A present?" Caroline questioned as she raised an eyebrow and wrapped her arms around her chest, "I don't know if I should be happy or scared for my life".

Kol rolled his eyes and then whistled as if calling someone and Elijah appeared in front of Caroline. Caroline's eyes widened as she dared hope, could this mean what she thinks this means or does it just seem like what she thinks this means?

"I detest the notion of calling for me through whistles, insinuating I am at level with a common animal" Elijah said with a scowl as he looked at Kol, but his expression softened as he looked at Caroline.

"Elijah?" Caroline questioned and she saw Elijah's lips flicker upwards in a smile and she felt her smile mirroring his own as she ran outside to hug him.

Finally Elijah remembers. She thought happily as she was wrapped in his embrace.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 _Dear Stefan,_

The tip of the feather touched Caroline's lower lip as she chewed into the Quill, contemplating what to write in the diary Stefan got her to write about her "Parenting Experiment" before she time traveled and for some reason it ended up with her in the twelfth century with a bunch of other stuff in a bag.

She has tried to write as often as she could, but she has been busy since the Mikaelsons showed up in her life again.

 _It's been months since I last wrote and there is just so much to tell you._

 _Nik showed up with the whole Mikaelson gang and things are complicated._

 _He doesn't remember anything and neither did the Mikaelsons and so far I managed to get Rebekah's, Kol's and now Elijah's memories back. But apparently nothing good can happen by its own, there has to be something bad to accompany it._

 _Everyday is bittersweet, as I have no rest of the conflicting moments that make up my life._

 _Finn is apparetly no where to be found, Rebekah has been MIA since her fight with Nik yesterday, Kol says Nik is crazy now, seeing ghosts and talking to himself, and I can't find Jeremy anywhere._

 _Oh yeah, Jeremy is in the twelfth century, did I mention that?_

 _Yeah probably not. I don't know how but he is here and he is one of The Five, the hunters determined to kill all vampires for some reason. One of the idiots killed me and Nik ended up killing all four of the hunters except for Jeremy._

 _The Five were after something Stefan, a cure._

She shook her head, _not just a cure, it is THE cure. The cure for vampirism._

 _All the Mikaelsons seem to be crazy about it, Nik wants it destroyed, Finn and Rebekah want to take it and Elijah wants it to never be found and everyone just keeps fighting over it._

 _They don't seem to realize the fact that everything is okay now and that they should enjoy it before it turns around because we both know, sooner or later it will._

 _It always does._

"You seem concentrated" Elijah commented as he closed his book but kept his finger between its pages, marking the page he was reading.

"Just writing" Caroline answered with a smile. It was nice having Elijah around where they can sit and read together, he was always opinionated and had a unique view on each book, each one more fascinating than the other.

Except for that one time where Rebekah asked him about some Romance novel he read and his answer was "You see, what you learn from this is that.. Love is evil, the biggest mistake anyone can do is love. Everybody ends up dead one way or another and why is that? Love".

Of course that was after his break up with Tatia and he was drunk off his rockers so maybe his opinion was biased.

Plus it was Rebekah, the girl wasn't allowed to _breathe_ in a boy's direction.

"Are you writing something interesting?" Elijah asks as he leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Just our lives. I'm thinking it could make a movie one day, _A Girl and the Idiot In-Laws: A Search for the Dumbest of All_ " Caroline says sarcastically as she tries not to roll her eyes.

Elijah seems to think of it for sometime before he asks "What is a movie?"

"Seriously?!" Caroline puts her diary down and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Do you not believe you are just a tad bit over dramatic?" Elijah suggests and she sighs.

"I believe she is right" Kol says, "Do you know why? Because now we have our memories and we are sitting in a room reading _books_ instead of being outside and causing some shit".

"Kol, language, please" Elijah said in a serious tone as he leaned back on the couch.

"Elijah, fuck off, please" Kol countered with the same serious tone, Elijah looked up at Kol with a threatening look and Kol threw his hands in the air in surrender and nodded towards Caroline "She said it, I am just repeating".

Caroline turned to Kol with a scowl, "Don't drag me into this, and no bad language, the kids could hear".

"Are they not asleep?" Kol asked.

"Oh please if you even for a second thought they were asleep, you are a fool" Caroline said, "Isn't that right, little wolves?"

As she said that, Kol ran over with vampire strength and opened the bedroom door abruptly close to the room they were in and three small bodies fell one after the other on the ground with a thud.

Artemis flipped her hair up and looked around, faking confusion "What? This is not the bathroom".

"Yeah which is where I need to be" Ethan said as he started to get up "So I should go there". Without another word the three started running.

"The bathroom's the other way" Caroline said without raising her eyes from her writing.

"We know that" Artemis says as the three come from around the corner and start walking sheepishly the other way. Ethan ran to the bathroom as Henry went to the kitchen and Artemis sat down next to her mother and then looked from Elijah to Kol and back to Elijah again.

Elijah leans forward and smiles at the little girl as he says "You have your mother's beauty".

A shade of red tainted Artemis' cheeks as Caroline smiled and messed her hair up.

Henry came into view, his breakfast stuffed in his mouth as he asked "Has-h anyone s-heen my pants-h?"

"And you have Uncle Kol's manners" Elijah said, slightly teasing as he looked at the young boy with a half smile half teasing grin.

"Hey" Kol protested offended.

"Did he just say Uncle Kol?" Henry asks as he stops in his place, frozen by shock.

"He s-hays what?" Ethan popped out of the bathroom while brushing his teeth so his words were a little muffled but shock was evident in his features.

"Did I? Oh my bad" Elijah said in a teasing tone as he leaned back in his chair and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Stop messing with them" Caroline said.

"Now kids, there is something we need to tell you but first remember: I will always be your favorite uncle" Kol says. Artemis and Henry both glance wide eyed between their mother and their two uncles sitting across from them.

"What?" Ethan says from the washroom, prolonging the 'a', as his head pops up from the door again.

Artemis put a hand on the left side of her mouth so that Elijah couldn't see and she whispered, quite loudly even for their vampire hearing, to Kol "Uncle Kol, he is sitting right there".

Kol put a hand on the right side of his mouth to hide from Elijah as he whispered, also in a loud enough voice, "Maybe he didn't notice".

Elijah leaned towards Kol so that he was in Artemis' eyesight as he whispered in the same tone "Oh he noticed".

"It's alright little one, he knows" Kol said with a smile as he stopped his teasing.

Artemis' eyes widened as a smile formed on her lips, "Yay, finally" She cheered as she jumped up to hug him.

Elijah put a hand over Artemis, hugging her back but Caroline could see a hint of unease in his eyes as he did so. She knows Elijah hasn't been around children in so long, they all haven't for that matter, and she hopes they get over that quickly.

"That means one more present for my birthday" Ethan said as he went to hug Uncle Elijah as well and Kol laughed.

"You know you, young lad, remind me of someone I knew, very handsome, and funny, and intelligent" Kol listed and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Finn is very charming" she said, knowing it would annoy him.

Kol fumed, "That bore? How can you say that with a straight face".

"Where is he by the way?" Caroline asked.

"We don't know, I woke up, Rebekah was gone and Finn is missing and I do not have any proof but I _know_ Nik took a piss on my sheets" Kol's anger was evident in his tone.

Henry chuckled softly, "That was not _Dad's_ ".

"Hey" Kol turned to Henry with a scowl and Henry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do I even wanna know?" Caroline asked, turning to Artemis.

"Trust me you don't" Artemis said, her nose wrinkled up in disgust and Caroline nodded, trusting Artemis.

"So not to disrupt this magical enlightening evening" Kol started, sarcasm obvious in his tone, "But can we drop the books and go out there?" He waved his hands to the window frantically.

"But I'm hungry" Ethan said.

"And do what?" Caroline directs her question to Kol.

Kol seems to think for a minute, then snaps his fingers as if he got an idea "I got it".

"This should be good" Caroline says with sarcasm as she leans back on the couch.

"What do we Mikaelsons do best?" Kol asks with a smirk. Caroline covers Artemis' ears as she looks at Kol with teasing disgust. Kol chuckled "What? No, I meant throwing a party".

"You can't be serious" Caroline said, leaning back.

"Kol, do you not understand the concept of havoc? Because that is the state of our lives at the moment with the recent turn of events and current problems we now face. Can we afford to 'throw parties' now?" Elijah disagreed immediately.

"Oh my dear bore, stick in the mud, brother. It is _because_ of those problems we are to throw parties. A ball, you know Rebekah never had the restraint concerning balls and fancy dresses. She _will_ be there and so will we to make sure Nik does not end up, you know, killing us all" Kol explained.

Caroline shared a glance with Elijah, actually contemplating the idea as he shook his head, refusing. "You know, it wouldn't be so bad" Caroline said.

"You are right, it would not be bad, it would be awful" Elijah scuffed.

"Oh you are just pouty because in every ball women fawn all over me while you stand in the corner with Finn as your date" Kol said, "And now that he has someone to go with, you are dumped by _him_ too".

"Your nonsense is limitless, as usual" Elijah said and Artemis giggled, but tried hiding it with her hand.

"Come on, Elijah, live a little" Caroline persuaded.

"I'm dead" Elijah said emotionless as he looked over his book, Caroline snorted as Kol sighed agreeing.

"How about it kids, will you let Uncle 'lijah tell you no parties?" Kol lowered himself to look at the three.

"Please, Uncle 'lijah?" Artemis pleaded, "I want to dress like a princess".

"You already are a princess" Elijah says, looking at the girl with fondness. He knows when his brother finally puts the broken pieces of his memories together, he will step up and become one of the best fathers history will come to know. He will treat his daughter as a princess indeed.

"And don't princesses get what they want, whatever it is?" Artemis crossed her arms and Caroline could see Elijah's face as it changed to one of realization, he fell for the trap.

"Uuumm well, you see" Elijah started and Kol chuckled at how tongue tied the young girl has him.

"I just want a party, it's our birthday soon, too" Artemis tried and Elijah sighed with a nod.

"I suppose a party could take our minds off the less mannered subjects we've been o-"

"Yay" Artemis jumped in the air cheering and immediately hugged her mother.

"My cunning little wolf" Caroline hugged her proudly.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Klaus wandered through the halls of his house with purpose and it grew more and more tiring to ignore the hunters and Mikael's "presence".

"Such a shame, the self proclaimed 'greatest vampire of all' is the most pathetic of all" Alexander claimed.

"I told you long ago, _boy_ , you are a disgrace. Look at you, all alone" Mikael taunted.

"Yes, yes, I'm a shame, I will be forever alone due to my unresolved insufferable issues, you've said this already, now let me work for one bloody second" Klaus sighed, he was fairly unimpressed with the insufficient attempts already. And he was in a hurry, he had to leave to meet a particular witch, an expert in this sort of sorcery concerning mind manipulation.

He stopped at his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink.

"Of course, why would this bother you? You are already content with the truth that you are a pathetic worthless bastard with no hope for a better eternity" Mikael said and Klaus raised his drink with a smirk.

"I wonder if Caroline would agree" Mikael pondered, and the smirk slowly fell from Klaus' lips, "Even with a mouth like hers, admittedly she always tended to be loquacious, but I bet she would have nothing to add to this matter."

"You know nothing of Caroline" Klaus hissed, through gritted teeth, as he leaned back on the counter, holding it with his hand.

"To the contrary, I know her far more than you think. I wonder what she would say when I come face to face with her once again, I suppose she would be thrilled" Mikael claimed.

Klaus growled, "Stay away from Caroline".

"The important question is, would she stay away from me?" Mikael commented, "Oh do not give me that look, not in _that_ sense. We both know you should truly fear Elijah's intentions concerning the young blonde more so than mine".

The wood of the counter broke under Klaus' hand and he took a chunk of wood, and thrust Mikael against the wall and stuck the wooden stake to just above his stomach so with just a flick of his wrist, it would touch his heart. Mikael's face changes into one of pain, his eyes widening, his open mouth barely letting out any breath.

"This might not kill you, Mikael, but it will hurt no doubt" Klaus whispered in Mikael's ear with a shivering cold tone. "But here is a promise, I cannot wait until I have my hands on the weapon that will end your pathetic life. I will be the one to end your miserable existence".

"Nik" A breathless whisper falls on his ears through the most melodic voice, but is twisted in pain and hurt. Caroline.

He is pushed back forcefully as Kol holds him against the wall across and his vision clears. He sees Elijah and Caroline with the wood he thought hurt Mikael, in her stomach.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Nik?" Kol yells angrily as he pushes him again.

Caroline takes the wood out and lets out a relieved breath, "Are you okay?" Elijah asks, helping her up with a hand on her shoulder.

They all look at him, Kol's expression reflects his anger while Caroline seems confused and Elijah is as ever composed. "Niklaus, is there a problem?"

Caroline looks at Klaus, into his eyes, looking for something, an answer. But he refuses to meet her eye. "Why did you say Mikael?"

They all turn to her with confusion and she repeats, "Why did you call me, Mikael? Why would you think-?"

"I haven't had my occasional breakfast, and I seem to be a little dazed. Not to worry, I will settle that problem" He lies through his teeth and when he tries to move, Kol pushed him again.

"You almost killed her" Kol growls.

"She's alive and well, besides it would not have killed her" Klaus says, feigning apathy. The truth is, he just wants to leave this bloody place so he won't look at her anymore. He can't look her in the eyes after he hurt her as such. He _staked_ her. He can't let that happen again so he needs to get to this bloody witch to fix his mind immediately.

"That doesn't make it right" Kol hisses. Klaus growls, fed up with his brother's demeanor and pushes him off.

"Then go bloody cry about it, the lot of you." Klaus barked and strutted out of the house with uneasy steps.

This bloody witch should have the answer or heads will start rolling and hearts stop beating.

"Are you alright, Caroline?" Kol asks, worried and Caroline nods.

"I'm fine but he isn't" Caroline says.

"I know, a bloody screw loose since birth and now it is taking effect" Kol sighs and Caroline holds in her laughter as she lightly elbows him.

"Be nice" Caroline scolds.

"Yes mother" Kol doned with a huff and that earned him a slap on the back of the head.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx** **  
**

Rebekah sat with her legs crossed at the ankle, an expression of boredom and annoyance crossing her face, "What are we to do now?"

"My dear have patience" Mikael calmed her as he went through some of his books.

"You have been saying that for a few days now. You said we would strike soon, now when is soon?" Rebekah nagged.

"Rebekah, darling, I cannot simply show up at his door and kill him" Mikael said.

"Well why not?" Rebekah argued, "And how are you to kill him? You claim you have the means to kill him and yet I have not seen nor heard of any weapons in your arsenal.. nor a plan build on the foundation of".

"My dear have-"

"Patience, I know" Rebekah cut off with an irritated sigh. Then looked up as if finally realising it, "You have no plan, do you? You have no bloody clue how to kill him".

Mikael left his book and looked up at Rebekah, "Do not be absurd".

"That is why you are stalling, you are looking for a way and you do not want him to sense your presence and leave Italy, leaving you in a chase after him again. That is it" Rebekah claims, sighing to herself. So bloody typical.

"I think you would be quite amazed when you realize the weapon was in your eyes' grasp all along" Mikael said and Rebekah looked around confused. He walked towards the box of chopped wood and picking up one of them with ease and precise.

"A wooden stake? That's your big plan?" Rebekah mocked.

Mikael sighed, "Oh Rebekah, still so consumed with what is apparent to the eye, never acknowledging that somethings are not what they seem".

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked confused.

"The night we all turned and Niklaus was revealed to be the abomination he is-"

"Before or after you slaughtered his father's whole village for making the simple mistake of laying with a married woman?" Rebekah asked, throwing obvious blame.

"No, after that" Mikael answered, his temper oddly in check. "Before you had the bright idea of burning the very tree that gave power to your immortal souls, I managed to capture a piece of wood capable of making a white oak stake".

Rebekah's face fell as Mikael put the stake back to its place. "As you may see, I have my weapon. And a plan, of course, but I am waiting for the correct time".

"Now, fancy up, we have a ball to attend" Mikael said.

"We do?"

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"What do you mean you have no answers?" Klaus yelled at the witch who tried to maintain a calm expression.

"What I mean is it is not the sort of problem to be resolved with a spell" The witch stuttered, feeling slightly afraid.

"Well what do you need? A sacrifice? A ritual? A bloody solstice?" Klaus shouted.

"I do not know" The witch claimed.

"You do not know? What use do I have for you if you cannot answer a simple question?" The threat laced his words carefully and the witch knew it, she gulped as she searched her head for a solution.

"I may not know how to stop it.. but perhaps I can locate its origin, why it infected your brain" The witch bargained.

Klaus sighed then nodded, "You have one chance to tell me something I do not know" he threatened and she nodded.

The witch brought the ingredients and a bowl throwing them one by one in an order, "Your blood" she handed him a knife and he chuckled.

"No need" The veins formed under his eyes as his fangs emerged, he bit into his wrist and let the drops of blood pour, enjoying the unease of the witch in front of him.

The wound healed its self and the witch continued to chant. "It is a curse" she claimed.

Klaus scuffed, "No doubt, I did not need a bloody spell to know that".

"It is the Hunter's Curse. You killed a hunter, it was meant so that if a hunter fails in his mission to kill a vampire, the curse would make sure the vampire is to die" The witch continued "The visions are aimed to convince you to kill yourself, marking the hunter's last.. uumm mission complete".

"Good luck with that" Klaus let out a breath of air.

"Do not underestimate its power, the curse will take over your mind until you succumb to its desire" the witch warned.

"How can I stop the hallucinations?" Klaus asked carefully.

"I believe that is enough, witch" Klaus stopped her. "You've been of minute help so I suppose I have no reason to end your life... today, who knows you might be of a better use someday".

Klaus left the witch's warehouse and headed home. He did not believe the curse could actually convince him to take away his life and even then he is an immortal. Nothing can kill him.

As he came closer to the house he could hear the sound of music and loud speaking, he was confused as he walked inside. A whole lot was there, vampire, he noticed and a small group of humans, his eyes wandered around for his brothers, perhaps they had an explanation.

"Brother" Kol called as he swung an arm around Klaus' shoulders.

"What is this Kol?" Klaus asks.

"It's a party, Nik" Kol exclaimed as if it was obvious, "Amazing right? I did not believe we could do it in the span of a few hours but Caroline is a miracle worker".

"This is Caroline's work?" Klaus asks, he looks around the place with an admiration. It was cleaned and redecorated, it seemed quite fancy, servants roamed through and provided drinks of all sorts as well as snacks to the guests.

"More are coming as well, Caroline is upstairs trying to find an appropriate dress so you won't find her here but you, come one upstairs change and come back with your lighthearted mood, I cannot stand broading any longer" Kol said as he shooed Klaus upstairs.

"Kol I really-"

"No excuses, up you go"

Klaus growled as he climbed the stairs, as he made his way to his room, he saw Caroline, with the corner of his eys, in Rebekah's room. He thought of just retiring to his chamber for a night of quietness and drinks, but it was clear at this point he cannot help himself around her.

He walks to Rebekah's chamber and leans on the doorframe as Caroline thinks out loud "No that's not it, Seriously? A whole party you organized downstairs in just a couple hours and dresses are the thing you can't decide on?"

He holds in his smile as she goes on, "I mean Bekah, really? hundreds of dresses, all I ask is for one... what am I looking for? I don't know something just.. wow. So help a sister out, wherever you are".

"Well I would hate to interrupt your talk with my sister" Caroline jumps up as she hears his voice and turns around to look at him.

"How long have you been there?" Caroline asks.

"Not long" He answers vaguely.

"You're not dressed for the party" Caroline pouts.

"Your observation skills never fails you, I assume?" Klaus says with sarcasm and she huffs.

"You know what I mean" She puts her hands on her hips.

"I was well on my way to change my attire when I couldn't help but hear your problem" Klaus says.

"You mean you were eavesdropping" Caroline accuses with a smirk.

"Not intentionally" Klaus says.

"So you just normally stalk me and _sometimes_ you happen to eavesdrop?" Caroline says with a smirk and he chuckles.

"You got me" He raises his hands in defeat and she laughs.

"I don't suppose I can find a dress in _your_ closet by chance?" She jokes.

"Well not my closet" Klaus says and she eyes him confused and he gestures for her to follow him.

"So where would you get this sort of dress?" Caroline asked.

"Do not ask too many questions" Klaus says as he opens a chamber she have not seen before. As Caroline entered, she saw a room full of art, the walls were filled with paintings.

"What is this room?" Caroline asks.

"Do you choose not to listen to a word I say or is it involuntary?" Klaus asks with a smirk.

"What? Did you say something?" Caroline teases and he chuckles, "Is this your paintings?"

Klaus places a box in front of her, "Yes, I find painting to be quite relaxing".

"It's amazing" His paintings never seize to amaze her. They always had a stroke of mystery and darkness, it was alluring.

"What's in the box?" Caroline asks as she goes right into opening it, she sees a dress. Not just any dress, the fabric was soft and colors were appealing, the blue of it all combined with its style made it all the more better.

"So is this an apology dress for the time you were an ass or the time when you tried to kill me?" She accused. To his defense, he looked guilty and ashamed.

"No my earlier behavior should not be excused with a dress" He looks into her eyes. He always looked into her eyes when he was being truthful, she could see it all in his eyes "I _am_ sorry, Caroline, I do not know what.. came over me".

"You said Mikael... why would you think I was him?" Caroline asks.

"My brain was playing tricks on me, not to worry, it is all taken care of" Klaus says. "Now about our little spat the day before.."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "You call that a spat?"

"I call it history. I'm over it already" Klaus says calmly.

Caroline crosses her arms over her chest, "Well I'm not".

"How can I acquit myself?" he asks with a smirk.

"How about this? Why not try to be honest with me for once?" His expression slightly falls as he tries to say something but she stops him, "You kiss me then act like nothing's happened, then you act like a jerk and then you are charming and then you try to kill me then go back to being charming. What do you want Klaus?"

She just wanted him to say something, anything. Anything was better than staying silent but that's what he did. He looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself and she huffed out a breath.

"You know what? Never mind" She shook her head with a sigh as she left the room, but stopped at the door then came back with a strut, taking the box "And I'm taking this, but only because I didn't have time to shop".

Klaus let out a breath as he watched her walk out, his fist connected to the wall in a punch that shattered the wall under it.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Caroline walked out into the dance floor and admired the set of it all, but she noticed no one was dancing. She headed to the band, snapping her fingers to get their attention as she ordered "Switch up the tempo, it's a party.. not a funeral".

The music instantly changed as she turned around and was immediately engulfed in a hug as Kol dragged her to the dance floor, "Now what has gotten you in a sour mood?"

"Oh leave me alone, Kol" She huffed.

"Refusing my company? What has my brother done now?" Kol asked as he put his hand out for her to take, she sighed as she eased into their dance.

"Never mind that" Caroline says with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, then smile and don't slouch" Kol said, "It is a party, not a funeral". He repeated her earlier words with a smirk and she shook her head with a smile.

"Don't be a smartass" Caroline chuckled as they started to dance.

"Where is he?" A loud yell broke them all out of their enjoyment as the music slightly stopped.

An angry redhead emerged from the crowd as she looked around, her eyes found Klaus and she stomped over towards him a gleam in her eyes almost hiding the redness of her puffy ears, as if she was crying. "What did you do to him?"

"Sage, I see your lack of invitation did not stop you from invading my house" Klaus said, not even affected by her yells.

"I know you did something to him. Where is he?" Sage screamed, further annoyed by Klaus' calmness. She wanted a fight.

"Now love, there is no need to make a scene so would you like to check your tone and speak properly to me?" Sage was not stupid, she heard the threat in his voice and she straightened herself.

"Better" Klaus commented, "Now what is it you want?"

"Where is Finn?" she asked her teeth gritted.

Caroline's interests were peaked because she too was curious.

"I detect an accusation, care to elaborate?" Klaus raised his eyebrow.

She gritted her teeth as she spoke carefully, "I know about your fight with him, that was the last time I saw him and then the hunters attack and all of you seem fine but I don't see him".

"Well maybe he grew weary of your exasperating attitude and your inability to.. what do they call it? Take a hint" Klaus suggested, "That would explain his hurry to leave as soon as I pulled the dagger out of his chest".

Caroline could see it in his eyes, he was lying, she just knew it. But why would he lie?

Caroline thought it over and the only reason she thought of was maybe Klaus didn't pull the dagger out of Finn. But would he do that?

She then remembered then that: Yes he would. He did. He told her so in the future.

"The only hurry he would be in is to get to me, he turned me so we could be together forever" Sage claimed. Caroline bit her lip in worry. True, she wasn't a fan of Sage that much, but she doesn't want her to die because Klaus lost his temper.

"Well considering he isn't by your side at the moment, I would assume not" Klaus barked back.

Caroline could see Sage's eyes watering and so she stepped in, "People, this is a party. Now why don't we let these discussions for tomorrow? I think we all need a night to dance and party without these less mannered subjects".

"You stay-" Sage tried to push Caroline but Caroline caught her hand in a tight grip and smiled.

"I don't think I need to repeat myself" Caroline said with an insincere smile, hoping her message would get across to the other girl who nodded stiffly.

When she turned around to see Klaus, he was smirking at her and he whispered in her ear "I do love it when you threaten someone love, the darkness in your eyes is tempting".

She scuffed "I was not threatening her".

"Now love, you have to be a better liar than that" Klaus said with a smirk.

"You mean like you?" His smirk fell slightly but she went on, "You may have fooled her but you don't fool me. You're not as good of a liar as you think".

Caroline walked away, only catching a glance at his shocked and slightly enraged face, as she made her way to Kol, he said "I take it that went well".

"Are we talking or are we dancing?" Caroline avoided speaking of the matter and Kol smiled at her tactics.

"We dance then, darling" Kol said as he took her to the dance floor.

Klaus watched as the two danced and he stomped away angrily, his jealousy seeping through his usually calm expression. That seemed to happen a lot in matters involving Caroline. He just couldn't keep his calm or fake it, the very least. He was always impulsive but he was always tactful too. With her he just loses all his masks. Evidently she isn't fooled by it.

Elijah stops him before he reaches the exit and Klaus turns around with a frown, "Don't tell me you want a dance?"

Elijah's lips tug upwards in a smile as he claims, "Not from you, rest assured. I was thinking more along the lines of a talk over some wine?"

Klaus' brows furrowed, suspicious, "Why do I feel like this is your way of cornering me for an interrogation?"

"Because it is" Elijah admitted, "Shall we?"

Klaus shrugged as he passed Elijah for the study with Elijah following him. Klaus sat and plopped his feet on the table as Elijah poured them each a glass. "Bring the bottle too" Klaus asked and Elijah nodded.

He handed Klaus his glass, which he emptied with one gulp and poured again, finally leaning back on the couch. "Now that you have me here, what would you like to discuss?"

"Should we start with your meltdown and attack on Caroline this morning?" Elijah asked.

"You can start. Does not mean I will contribute to the conversation" Klaus smirked.

"Please Niklaus, do not let me talk all alone here. I would like to ask just what happened?" Elijah tried again.

"Well you already know what happened, I had an apparent 'meltdown' and attacked Caroline" Klaus answered vaguely. He does not want to share the Hunter's Curse issue with Elijah simply because it unnecessary. Elijah cannot help him, and in any case he has it under control. He underestimated its power before, never again.

"Somehow I feel that is not the entire story" Elijah commented.

"And what do you think is happening?" Klaus stalled further with an infuriating smirk. He could do this all day.

"I think you would rather stake your self than let Caroline be hurt" Elijah stated boldly.

Klaus' smirk was intact as he feigned indifference, "That's an awful big of an assumption you just made". Klaus hated discussing his feelings, moreover when others are right about how he feels when he does not wish to admit it.

He faked indifference when the truth is, he was feeling anything but. He hated how he hurt Caroline with his own hands, he fact that she is safe now does not decrease the self hatred he feels. How could he do that?

True the visions had taken over his rationality but still, he should have known better, he should have controlled his temper he should have just taken the words they threw at him with acceptance instead of reacting.

That is why he stopped arguing with them. Alexander and Mikael have appeared again and again, every time he was alone for even a second, they would not let him rest. And they shouldn't. After what he did to Caroline, perhaps he deserved it.

"Call it a feeling" Elijah says, straightening himself to his usual stance. "What is happening to you, Niklaus?"

"Perhaps it is as simple as it seems, I attacked Caroline and that is the end of that" Klaus said, "Now if nothing else is on your mind, I will be getting back to the party now".

"Yes actually, there is something else" Elijah says, "Tell me about those nasty little daggers, would you? Because I do not recall finding one in my awake nor do the others, where are those pesky little things?"

"Safe" Klaus shrugs as he pours himself another drink.

"Where?" Elijah persists, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Somewhere no one will be able to use it against us" Klaus answered vaguely.

"You won't tell me where?" Elijah asks, "Do you not trust me with their whereabouts?"

"Do you not trust _me_ with those _pesky little things_?" Klaus fired back, a similar look of accusation in his features as he glared at Elijah. His eyes narrowed as Elijah kept quiet and he shrugged, standing up and heading for the door "Do not presume trust is anything other than a two edged sword".

"Niklaus-"

"Elijah" Klaus interrupted with the same tone, then smirked as he left the room saying "Enjoy the party".

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Kol and Caroline danced more but he just couldn't deal with her glaring at everything and yet nothing all together, he sighed "Talk to me Caroline".

"What's there to talk about?" Caroline avoided his gaze but he just dragged her out of the dance floor.

"How about the fact that your meant to be stabbed you in the stomach today and you seemed all fine and dandy-"

"Dandy? Seriously?"

"Do not interrupt, it's rude"

"So is meddling into other's business"

"Yes but I was always rude so it is alright" Kol said, "Anyways, you have this determined look in your eyes and I do not know what you are planning, Rebekah and Finn are not around and Nik is going crazy and I do not know what to do because no one is talking to me, even you".

Caroline has never seen Kol so serious, he looked stuck between scared and hurt. She always knew Kol felt left out, he always thought his siblings did not care for him as much as they did each other. But Caroline was the one he always trusted to talk to him, to be truthful, to be there. She was like a sister to him.

Caroline sighed as she looked carefully at him, "Hey look, it's gonna be okay, alright? Rebekah and Finn will be back sooner than you realize and as for Klaus... I'm working on it".

"How?"

"I have a plan, but I can't tell you unless it actually works" Caroline said and Kol's eyes dropped. She rushed to clarify, "It's not like that, I just need you to trust me.

I'm tired Kol. I'm tired of not having power over what's going on, of sitting around and just waiting for things to get better because they are not. Of reacting instead of acting" She ranted, frustrated with all that seemed to happen to her ever since she met them. It seemed like someone was just throwing them one problem after the other. "It ends now".

Kol stared at her for a moment before sighing, "Fine I trust you, tell me when you are ready".

"Good because I need your help, a distraction" Caroline bit her lip, in anticipation, for once not knowing how he would react. She eased as she saw him smirk.

"My favorite word" Kol claimed, "Of course, I'd help".

"Good... oh and one more thing" Caroline said, "My meant to be? Seriously? What kind of Disney ass scenario do you think is going on here?"

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Klaus went back to the party, his eyes immediately looking for Caroline but he didn't find her. Luckily he saw Kol in the crowd and he hasn't also disappeared. He was gathering quite the crowd as he entertained them. "The werewolf is still chasing his tail to this day" Kol said erupting a round of laughter from the crowd.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother's humor. He wanted to walk out to search for Caroline, because he just wanted to see her. But for the second time this evening, he was interrupted as Kol called for him.

"Here is the man of the hour, Nik, brother, come up here" Kol smiled at him. Klaus knew he was up to something, but he walked towards him anyways as he continued to talk, "Now as you know, those little hunters have been a thorn in every vampire's side for far too long".

Murmurs of agreement erupted as Kol smirked, "That won't be anymore. My dear brother ripped their hearts one by one. This goes to show, no one messes with our family. Let's hear it for my brother".

They cheered and Klaus smirked at them.

Meanwhile Caroline was meeting an interesting company...

A lone man was sitting in one of the rooms and Caroline walked in, and sat down across from him, "You know you staying here the entire night really makes me think you don't like my party" she lightly teased.

"Oh no I really enjoy a party with the man who is trying to kill me" He said sarcastically.

"He won't kill you Jeremy, but seeing as how we last parted I can see why you would be hesitant, so thank you for agreeing to come meet me" Caroline said.

"You saved me last time, and I want to know why" Jeremy said.

"Because you were innocent" Caroline said then leaned forward, "Tell me what you know about what's happening to Klaus".

"When you kill a hunter, there is a curse to make sure his last mission would not end in failure, it will torment him until he is so desperate he would take his _own_ life" Jeremy answered, "What does that matter? Vampires are not above killing innocents".

"It's not the fangs that makes monsters, you _friends_ were going to kill my three children, they are five years old, that is truly monstrous, don't you think?" Caroline said, "Klaus can't die, he is truly immortal, so how would that go?"

"Then I guess he will have the curse until it breaks" Jeremy said, "I didn't know about the children thing".

"How can the curse be broken?" Caroline asked.

"Well" He shifted under her gaze and she persisted again and he sighed as he answered, "Until the next hunter makes his first kill... that would be me".

"You haven't made any kills yet?" Caroline was truly surprised.

"No" He looked a little embarrassed, "Alexander was always conceited, he thought he could do most by himself".

"Then that is perfect" Caroline said.

"One problem, after the first kill the instinct to kill becomes stronger, and I can't stop unless I find the cure" Jeremy said.

"What do the hunters want with the cure?"

"To use on the first immortal" Caroline's eyebrows furrowed confused, "Silas".

"And that will end vampires how?" Caroline asked.

Jeremy licked his lips before answering, "It does not relate. I looked more into the legend of Silas and figured out the witches were lying. They said we had to find the cure and feed it to Silas, so he would go back to being a mere human, but he was a warlock, a very powerful one too and he would bring about the end of vampires. But the truth is, The cure is not a cure for vampirism, it is a potion for something else and Silas is his guardian".

"What could it be?" Caroline asked.

"I must admit I do not know, it is said Silas only knows." Jeremy said.

"You do know what this means?" Caroline asked, "I will be needing your help then. Should you accept?"

"Yes"

"That was fast" Caroline commented unsure, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I will tell you of one of your enemies lurking around" Jeremy said, "A man by the name of Mikael, I am sure you know him".

Caroline shivered as she heard the name. Just when she thought she was over that man. "And he is making alliances, his daughter Rebekah?"

"No there is no way, Rebekah would never-"

"But she is" He interrupted, "She is here too. You should be careful of here".

"How do I know I can trust you?" Caroline asked unsure.

"You did so far" Jeremy commented. Caroline was so confused, Rebekah would never betray them but Jeremy is someone she could trust and this situation with the cure is confusing.

"Fine"

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Klaus finally lets go of the crowd congratulating him and thanking him as Kol announced some sort of game or a competition that he couldn't wait to leave. When he was alone the ghost of Mikael reappeared.

"So pathetic" he heard, "How do you think Caroline would thank you for that little stab in the heart? Even she, with a forgiving heart like hers, cannot forgive you for that. You hurt her without a care, it was that easy, you are lucky she was no ordinary vampire or else she would have been dead. But who knows maybe if you got your hands on a dagger or perhaps a special stake-"

Klaus didn't say anything, he couldn't argue because Mikael was right. He hurt her.

"You are too pathetic, you do not even deserve to live after what you did to her."

He was right. All of it is true, he isn't worth the life he is given. Not after hurting Caroline.

"Klaus" A melodic voice cuts through his silent self loathing. He turns around to face her and is shocked by the kind stare she looks at him with. And he just can't deal with that. He wishes she would look at him with disgust or hatred, because he would deserve it.

And her being so kind to him when he does not deserve it is far worse.

"Caroline" He countered, not looking into her eyes.

She stepped closer to him but he took a step back, making her pause. "I do not believe you should be here".

"I shouldn't be doing a lot of things right now" She admitted, accepting to stay a few feet away.

"Then why are you?" He asks.

"Because it's not easy" Caroline confessed, then clarified "Staying away".

She could feel the heat of his gaze burning through her skin as she lowered her eyes. The air around them easily becoming thicker and she had to stop herself from leaning into the heat of his body that would comfort her.

Klaus closed his eyes, he cannot watch her be in pain again, because of him. "Let me rephrase, _Caroline_ ". The way he said her name, shocked her. He put so much spite in that one word, like he was using it intentionally to hurt her.

"I do not _want_ **you** here" Klaus explained slowly as if speaking to a child.

Something inside her shuttered, she hated how his words hurt her so much. And she could see it in his eyes, he knows what he is doing. He _wants_ to hurt her. She averted her eyes and trying to hold back her silent tears.

 _No_. Not again. "I know" She hated how her voice broke slightly. "And I know why".

"You know nothing Caroline" A growl left him before he could stop it and she turned around sharply.

"I do" She objected, she saw him open his mouth to deny it but she claimed again "I _do_ ".

"How can you possibly understand?" Klaus asked.

"Do you trust me?" The question was important and they both knew it. He was not big on trust, even those closest to him, he has always kept at arms length. Blind trust was for fools, he always said.

But Caroline was, like always, another case. He can trust her, he _does_ trust her. "Yes" He whispered and she can hear the honesty in his tone if she couldn't already see it in his eyes.

She smiled that beautiful smile he always liked, she was so enchanting. Everything about her makes him crazy, the way she lights up when she is happy, the way she can make everything around her so bright, the way she scrunches up her nose when she thinks, the redness in her cheeks when she blushes and the glint in her eyes when she is angry with him.

The way her light, equivalent to his darkness. It pulls him in just like he knows his darkness does hers. It was her light that pulled him towards her but it was the darkness in her that took over him. The way she would protect her children, whatever it takes and how her jealousy takes over her.

She was remarkable.

And she was walking away now. "Caroline" He called and she turned around to face him.

"You told me earlier, to make up my mind" He started, not sure what to do.

"And you decided?" Caroline asks. He didn't answer, he just did the one thing he thought of doing.

He walked up to her, cupping her face with a tight grasp, careful not to hurt her. He saw the look in her eyes before he pressed his lips to hers. His lips caressed hers with intensity and softness at once, the sparks danced on their lips as he pulled her closer to him. Raw passion and longing as their tongues battled for dominance. It was unbelievable how eager they were for each other, it has been too long of a wait.

They were not meant to stay away from each other and they both knew it. The strokes of his tongue left a shiver in its trail, making her shiver with want.

"Nik, I saw Caroline coming here and- oh I was right". They pulled away as Kol came in the room, smirking at them.

"I should be going now, children at home and all" Caroline said, biting her lower lip and Klaus smirked as he said "I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline".

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Caroline walked home, not stopping the smile on her lips. Something about the kiss was passionate and emotional, more than just simple lust. She still feels the way his lips touched hers. As she entered her home she was surprised when a candle was lit by itself.

There stood Armilia, her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face, "Where have you been, young lady?"

"I told you I would be at the ball, you said you would take care of the kids... ring any bells?" Caroline said.

"But it is way too late, you know how they refuse to go to sleep without seeing you first... and what's with that smile?" Armilia asked.

"I can't smile now?" Caroline avoided the question.

"You can but it's usually when one of the kids has done something adorable, and since they have been in their rooms all day. I must presume this has to do with lover boy?" Armilia arched a brow, a knowing grin and a calculating look on her face.

"Don't call him that, you make it sound like a high school crush" Caroline rolled her eyes but her smile was intact.

"Regardless, I would assume something good?" Armilia asked hopeful and Caroline nodded, "Well then I am happy for you. But I need my sleep, so up to your room you go and let me rest".

Caroline chuckled as she headed up the stairs and walked into the room, "Mommy?" Henry whispered through sleepy eyes as he heard her steps.

"Yes little wolf, why aren't you asleep yet?" she stroked his hair and he smiled lazily.

"I want to always see you before I go to sleep" He answered.

"Such a charmer" Caroline smiled at him before kissing the top of his head, "Now go to bed baby".

She laid down next to Artemis and felt her snuggle closer to her unconsciously. She looked to see Ethan snoring lightly and chuckled slightly amused.

"Goodnight, little wolves" she whispered.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxx**

Someone kept knocking on her window again and again, persistent and when Caroline finally had enough. She got up, annoyed. She was close to threatening Kol if he tries waking her up again but stopped as she saw his worried face.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she opened her window.

"It's Nik. He went totally crazy, he tried killing us last night with those daggers and himself. He is out of control. We've locked him up but we need your help right NOW".

* * *

 **I know a long awaited chapter. Sorry it took so long. So I have to ask are you guys reading this or did you just stop?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Oh hey look at that, an update.**

 **Yup those things could still happen.**

 **So hehe, how you doin? It's been a while. I'm sorry it's just that *insert unbelievable but true excuse here* School sucks. Forgive me?**

 **But I am graduating soon. 12 years of my life for a handshake and a paper so yeah.**

 **Okay recap: Klaus is going crazy after killing all the hunters because of the curse and he attacked Caroline then they made up and kissed.**

 **So this is short but hope you like it...**

* * *

"Where is he?" Caroline asked as she burst into the door unannounced. Elijah rushed to calm her down but she waved him off. They said something about the cellars. She brushed through them and quickly opened the door to the dungeons.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard his yells echo in the emptiness of the dungeon, making her heart drop in fear. As she was ready to run again, a hand on her wrist pulled her back stopping her.

"Let me go" She screamed frustrated with Kol.

"Not a chance, darling" Kol didn't waver.

She struggled in his grip as Klaus' yells became louder, "Just let me go, I need to see him".

"Not before you calm down" he felt her calm in his arms and he slowly let go of her, expecting her to go off in any minute but she didn't, she just stood there.

"I- I don't understand. He said he dealt with it.. that it was under control" Caroline stuttered.

"Would you honestly expect him to tell you otherwise?"

Yes. She was the one he trusted most, the only one he trusted with his secrets and his fears, the only one who has seen him through his lowest points. But how can she forget? He doesn't _remember_. She has all this history with him and all these feelings and when she looks into his eyes... nothing. He doesn't love her, he doesn't _trust_ her. He lied.

And it hurt.

"I want to see him" She insisted and Kol sighed.

"Alright but I need you to be level headed" Kol said, "Freaking out angers him".

"Klaus? Angry? No, now you're just shitting me" Caroline said with sarcasm but Kol didn't laugh nor comment, he kept looking at her waiting for a real answer.

She nodded and braced herself as she got closer to the cellars. She heard the sounds of harsh slow breathing, the metallic chains scrapping against the floor and the rapid heartbeats, fast and in sync with a melody playing only in her head. Through the darkness of the window-less basement, she focused her eyes on the corner hiding a shadow within its darkness.

Kol turned on a lamp and she could finally see him and the sight broke her.

He was held back by two cuffs to his hands behind his back and his legs were cuffed to the ground, his shirt disheveled, red marks of bites and bruises he caused himself still haven't healed and are visible through the tears of his shirt. But his eyes is what weakened her.

So cold and dark and... blank. Blank of all emotion other than rage.

She was frozen in her place, focusing on the way he moved his chest up and down with each hard breath he took, his eyes wild with rage, his teeth on the edge of snapping from the way he tightened his jaw.

Something snapped inside of her and she took a tentative step forward, his eyes locked on her as she did that and he ran towards her with an angry gleam in his features, a soft surprised cry left her lips but just before he reached the bars, his cuffs held him back, he thrashed against the cuffs holding him back. An angry scream left his lips as he growled at them.

But Caroline didn't back down, she took another step, making him go wild, struggling against the holds. The metal bars separating them were getting on her nerves. She rested her arms on them and Nik growled at her but seeing her unwavering fearless expression peaked his interest.

He tilted his head to the side as he drank her in, her face may feign braveness but he could hear her heart beat against her rib cage as a little hummingbird terrified for his life, who woke up in a cage.

Kol took a protective step forward and Klaus snapped to look at him gnarly until he stopped in his place. Caroline noticed how he flared at Kol and asked him "Kol, could you give me a minute".

"Caroline I don't think-"

"Please?" She cut him off, keeping her eyes locked on Klaus, the set jaw clenching his teeth and his dark eyes with the veins beneath.

She heard Kol's footsteps stump out but Klaus still doesn't take his eyes off where Kol stood earlier.

"Klaus" she called hoping he would answer but she was met with silence.

"Nik" She tried again softer and he turned around sharply to look at her as if challenging her to speak. She took a breath as she asked "Talk to me?"

He took a deep breath and let it out harshly as he narrowed his eyes at her, "Feeling quite proud of yourself, are you? Coming here after what you've done".

"What did I do?" Caroline asked fearful, if the visions were getting worse, who knows what he would have seen.

"Don't" He barked as he got in her face, "Do not insult me by pretending you do not have a clue, I KNOW Caroline, I saw you".

"What did you see, Nik?" Caroline asked and he bit out as if hearing her say his name was a disgrace, like it bothered him, angered him. "What did you see?"

"I saw you with him, Caroline. I saw you kiss him" he growled lowly.

Caroline was confused, he was hallucinating of her kissing someone? Who? Him? "Who?"

"Who? You ask me who as if you do not know... well maybe you do not know, tell me how many men have slid their tongues down your throat for you to be confused who? Tell me" he snapped at her.

"Listen to me you fucking prick I know you are in a sensitive state right but you will never _ever_ talk to me like that again" Caroline growled, her anger getting the best of her. He was acting like a big dick, maybe he was hallucinating but still that didn't just give him a free pass to talk to her like she was some cheating whore.

She could have added that even if she wanted to kiss someone she could since technically the two of them were not together at the moment.

"I knew it. You've liked him all along. I should have known" Klaus muttered to himself but of course she heard.

"Get it through your thick paranoid jealous mind of yours, I don't like Kol and I didn't kiss him, Nik" He growled at her use of his name so she corrected "Klaus".

She hated that she felt the need to explain herself to him, because she didn't, she shouldn't. But she couldn't help it, he looked so betrayed, so broken.

"Don't lie to me" He grumbled, "I saw you, I fucking saw you".

"Klaus" Caroline called and she heard the growl deep in his throat, "Klaus"

He snapped, "Get out. I don't want to see you" he claimed. "Out!" He shouted with all his force, his temper flaring as she didn't comply. "Leave".

His dark eyes and fangs got in her face as he screamed and thrashed against the cuffs and within seconds Kol and Elijah were inside the cellar pulling her away and out of the basement.

"You're not going back in there" Elijah said as he closed the metal door to the basement as Klaus yelled more but Caroline was still in a daze.

"Caroline, Caroline listen to me" Elijah shrugged her shoulders to grab her attention "You will not go near that door again, do you understand?"

"Elijah"

"Caroline" he repeated with the same tone and Caroline sighed, deciding not to answer. Well she didn't want to lie to him and she wouldn't make promises she doesn't intend to keep.

"It is far worse than I feared" Elijah said.

Klaus yelled something but it was unclear and Kol put his hand up to cup his ear as he said teasingly "What's that?"

"Rrrrarrgghhh" Klaus screamed.

"Rrrrarrgghhh to you too, brother" Kol said and they knew Klaus heard him and did not appreciate Kol's humor because he roared again with obvious anger in his tone and Caroline and Elijah turned to glare at him.

"Oh come now, just because Nik is in a pissy mood does not mean we should all be as well, now isn't that right?" Kol claimed with a shrug of his shoulder.

"We have some of the most powerful witches in our.. contact searching for a cure." Elijah informed Caroline.

"And what do they have so far?" Caroline asked, knowing fully well the answer.

"Nothing at the moment but I assure you, by the end of the day they would either have an answer-"

"Or what?" Caroline cut him off.

"Well I believe you are quite familiar with how we Mikaelsons handle our business" Elijah said, the clear threat in his tone not shocking her one bit.

But the witches will not give them an answer, they couldn't. But she knew the only person who could help.

Jeremy.

She just needed to find him and make him kill a vampire.

Simple, right?

Caroline looked back at the door determined, she promises though she knows he won't hear her _I'm coming back_.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"What the hell was that?" Rebekah almost yelled as she came through the door and slammed it behind her, throwing her bag on the couch next to where Mikael was sitting, stirring his tea.

Mikael didn't look up from his cup of tea as he said calmly "Refrain from using foul language my dear, you know it's not proper for a lady".

"What was that you gave me? I saw what it did to Nik" Rebekah fumed as she stumped across the floor, back and forth pacing, nervous obviously. "You told me a few drops in his drinks and I did, but you did not say _this_ would happen, he has gone _mad._ What was in the elixir?"

He took the little spoon out and tapped it on the cup then put it on the tea plate casually taking his time, while Rebekah held on to herself more with every second.

He took a sip and Rebekah tried not to scream in frustration, he put the cup down and looked up at Rebekah as he spoke, "I've already told you about the hunter's curse".

Rebekah sat on the couch across and nodded, waiting for an explanation. Last night she had gone to the party they threw, admittedly she was a bit upset they threw one without her. But she understood and she took the opportunity of Nik's distraction as he kissed Caroline, she ran to the room and put a few drops of the elixir in his drink and left.

It was the fastest and quietest she has ever been. She left the house then but stayed behind, far enough so they wouldn't notice her but close enough to hear and that's when everything turned crazy.

Nik started attacking everyone and everything, in total rage. She has seen him angry before. Hell, she has seen him angry a few days ago when he killed the hunters and then kicked her out and said he never wanted to see her again because of her betrayal.

But never has she seen him like this before.

It was like he has lost every bit of control he had.

Mikael licked his lips before talking, "Well, his self control, what he did to Caroline aside, I must admit surprised me. And so I realized perhaps it would take longer to get Niklaus to the state I want him in... ready to end it all. Years perhaps.

I do not have that much time, and so I found a witch powerful enough to create an elixir, it did take some... persuasion" The way he said it, Rebekah was sure he meant threats. "You could call it a boost. In Niklaus' mind, he has not been under the influence of the curse for a few days, but a few years."

"How many?" Rebekah asked fearful.

"Over twenty years" Mikael answers proudly.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Jeremy we can't wait anymore" Caroline claimed as she burst through the door of his house, she had tracked him down before.

Jeremy came to full alert as he snapped up, "Caroline? What are you doing here? You cannot be here".

"I don't care, Jer. Klaus has gone psycho, if you don't kill a vampire now I don't know how worse he can get" Caroline huffed as she paced around, "I don't know what happened, he was fine last night, but today I wake up and he has tried to kill everyone in sight. You said it would take time."

"It should, it _does_. There is no way that happened" Jeremy denies quickly as he looks around.

"Well tell that to him" Caroline let out a forced breath annoyed, "Why are you fidgeting?"

"I'm not. Look I can't kill a vampire yet, I told you what happens-" Jeremy starts but Caroline cuts him off.

"So you kill a few vampires, what's wrong with that?" Caroline said, "I know that sounds horrible, but there are some bad vampires out there and you know that too. And it's not like you have a problem with killing them Jer".

"I know I said that but" he sighed not finishing his sentence, "Look, Caroline this isn't a great time. How about I'll meet you-"

"You'll what?" A female voice cut through their conversation and they both snapped their heads to the raven headed girl at the door who looked pissed.

"What the hell is this?" She fumed and Caroline narrowed her eyes. She knew she has seen this girl before, she was sure of it. She listened closely and realized this girl was a vampire.

"Anna" When Jeremy said her name, Caroline finally remembered, Oh she was that vampire that went out with Jeremy from her time. _Oh_. But wasn't she not born yet in this time?

"This isn't what it looks like" Jeremy said calmly with a sigh.

"Who is this?" Anna asked looking at Caroline through gritted teeth and Caroline scuffed as she looked at the younger girl.

"His mistress" she claimed knowing full well that wouldn't settle with her and before she knew it Anna was charging at her with everything she's got but Caroline held her by the neck and pushed her to the side.

"Easy, little girl" Caroline rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, some people can't take a joke. Relax, I'm not with him, I prefer older guys anyways".

Anna picked herself up as she looked suspiciously between the two, she locked her eyes on Jeremy for a moment and he said "You know you're the only one for me".

Caroline would have really expressed her happiness at their happiness and romance if she wasn't so worried about other more pressing matters. Something in Caroline's mind clicked.

That's why he doesn't want to kill any vampires, he's afraid he'll hurt Anna with the rush to kill after.

Jeremy looked at her knowing she understood and he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Look Anna, can we have a few minutes? How about you meet me at our place? I promise I'll explain everything then".

"You better" Anna says and she walks out.

Jeremy goes to talk but Caroline raises a finger to stop him as she says loudly "I can still hear you out there". Anna said something in a low voice before she dashed off and Caroline nodded for Jeremy to go on.

"So you know now" Jeremy sighs.

"You? With a vampire? How? Why? When? How?" Caroline asked all in one go as she sat down.

Jeremy sat beside her as he explained, "A few days ago after the whole fiasco with Klaus and the hunters, you know I moved here, apparently I wasn't as discreet as I would have thought, I met Anna. I knew she was a vampire, and at first I thought I should just do it, kill her you know? But then something you said just kept ringing in my head

Fangs don't make monsters, action do. These last few days we have been really close and now I see what you mean. Look Caroline I can't kill a vampire, what if the urge to kill gets so strong? I could hurt her or worse".

"Jeremy I- look I know what you mean, but you didn't _see_ how Klaus was like. You said I have enough time, well I don't" Caroline argues.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I really want to help you. I don't know why, you just seem.. you're good. And there is just something about you that feels familiar and.. I'm sounded psychotic right now" he shook his head.

"No you're not, I feel that too." Caroline said, "Maybe in some other universe we could have been friends?"

Well they were, are. She smiled internally because she knew they would be if things weren't so crazily messed up around them.

He smiled slightly, with a small nod.

"How about this then, You make your first kill and stay away from Anna, just for a little while, while you get it under control, I can help you, or until we get the cure?" Caroline suggested.

"Caroline I- Can you just give me a few days to think? I know you may think this is the worst thing that could happen but.. a few days? Or at least let me talk to Anna first" Jeremy asked, his eyes were pleading with her and she found herself nodding though she didn't want to.

"Tomorrow" She said with a final tone and he nodded.

She left after that but like hell was she sitting on her ass, pissing and moaning worried until Jeremy made his decision.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline opened the door to the basement and came in with a lantern, making sure to close the door as quietly as she can after her. She saw Klaus' eyes raise to meet her own. And if he was shocked to see her, he didn't show it. _How expected of him._ She rolled her eyes.

"Caroline" The way he said her name was as a prayer, surprised her. His tone was so calm and his voice was tired. He _looked_ tired, he was exasperated. Very different than how he was this morning, yelling angrily at her and accusing her of kissing Kol.

That was what she expected, to be honest.

"Nik" she tried her luck as she stepped closer to his cell. He was on his knees and his head leaned back on the wall but he pushed himself forward when she came closer. She can see the move has tired him.

"You are as beautiful as always". She blushed at his words, he always has this effect on her.

"Yeah well you've looked better" Caroline said changing the topic to him instead of her. He chuckled, "You're right, love".

"Aren't I always?" She teased and he nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Even when you are wrong" he agreed and she chuckled but before her smile could reach her ears she saw his smile drop.

"Why are you here?" he asks in all seriousness.

"To see you" Caroline answered honestly.

"Why, Caroline? After all this time. Why now?" he doubted her. she didn't understand the whole 'after all this time' and what he meant with that but she figured it was due to the curse.

"What happened the last time I was here?" Caroline asked.

"You were telling how weak I was for loving you. How you never even loved me, it was all pretend when all along all you have wanted was my brother-"

"That wasn't real, Nik. It's not true." Caroline cut him off, "You are the strongest person I have ever met and I.. I love you. Remember that, okay?"

"Where's Kol?" Klaus asked again.

"I'm not with Kol" She said the statement both meaning she was not _here_ with Kol and she was not _with_ Kol.

"But-"

"I'm not with Kol" she repeated emphasizing each word to make sure her point gets across but he made no motion that he understood, he turned his head to the side and looked away from her.

"Nik" Caroline called but he ignored her, "Nik" she called again but again no answer.

"Nik" she wasn't getting slightly angry and he heard it in her voice. He snapped his head back to her, "You believe me that desperate? What? Kol left you and you came here for your back up plan?"

"No you idiot, it was always you. You are not my back up. You never were" Caroline said getting annoyed with what he was accusing her of. But she calmed herself, reminding herself that he was in a very difficult situation.

"What about Kol?"

"There was never any Kol... I mean not for me. He was not the one I liked. Never was" Caroline explained.

"I saw you with him" Klaus looked like he was keeping it together, or at least trying not to blow up in her face.

"That wasn't real, Nik" She shook her head.

"I saw you" He claimed again.

"It wasn't real" Caroline repeated but he shook his head and looked away from her and she took that as a sign to change the topic, she opened the door to the cellar and stood in front of him, she tried to change the topic but before she could he cut her off.

"And then you used me, we sat outside the bench, all I wanted was to get to know you and you distracted me so your friends could kill my brother, Kol in that stupid diner" Klaus spit out.

"Also, not real" Caroline shook er head sadly.

"You left" He claimed, "I had just found you and you left".

"How long was I gone?" she asked.

"Decades, almost a century. You left because you could not stand even a second longer with me."

"Nik, I'm here. I wasn't gone anywhere" Caroline said confused.

"Yes you left. You left me, human and just went back to your stupid future time to be with people you actually cared for and loved. Because being with me was your biggest mistake yet. You told me that" He yelled accusing. The hurt clear in his tone as he focused on her, no longer avoiding her gaze.

"Nik, I don't understand-"

But that's when it clicked. _J_ _ust went back to your stupid future time. Almost a century. You left._

Does he-? Could he have remembered?

"Nik, Nik when did we first meet?" Caroline asked, worried.

"In the woods that night, you had made a fire but it was almost out and you looked beautiful in the dim light. You had an arrow pointed at me and a sword in reach, my sword. But when I got you to trust me, you let me take you back to my home and I carried you because-"

"I had a hurt ankle and I was almost half asleep" Caroline finished for him.

She is at first shocked, then a sudden joy overcomes her as a grin breaks off on her face as she looks up at him, "I thought you were the most handsome and charming man I had ever seen".

"And you were undoubtedly the most beautiful, hot headed, _strange_ woman I had ever met" He shakes his head with a chuckle.

She laughed as well but then his words sank in. She carefully put her hands around his face to make sure he was looking at her, "You remember".

"I do".

"Nik remember why I left? I had to go, I didn't want to leave but I had to" Caroline said looking into his eyes for confirmation that he remembers. "Nik, don't you remember? The witches didn't want me there anymore. I was so sick for so long and I almost lost-"

"The baby" he whispered his eyes widening, "The baby, what happened to the baby?"

"It's okay, the _babies_ are okay. You've met them they are-"

"Beautiful" he cut her off, "They are beautiful, all of them".

Caroline felt her eyes glisten with tears as she nodded and said with a sniff "They are".

She couldn't believe it, after all this time. He finally remembers her and the kids. She took a confident move forward and hugged him. She felt his nose at her neck and he took a breath as if breathing in her scent, nudging his face because he couldn't touch her, he just needed to feel her there.

They stayed like that for so long until she asked, "How are you feeling?"

He doesn't answer her for the longest time, and she was convinced he wouldn't talk at all but then he said, "Tired". She was shocked by his confession, he wasn't really the type to admit he was feeling vulnerable or even the slightest bit weak.

"When was the last time you slept?" Caroline asked.

"Can't remember" Klaus said he then looked up at the chains holding him to the wall and pulled on them, "Not exactly comfortable for sleep though, is it?"

"But you know why they had to put the cuffs right?" Caroline asked hopeful.

He nodded slightly, not meeting her eyes, "Because I hurt you" he answered, guilt on his features and heard in his tone.

"And others, and yourself" Caroline went on, trying to explain to him, carefully.

"That too" He agreed but he seemed to have put the first on a higher stool than the other two. Caroline licked her lips before saying, "You know we're just trying to help".

He hummed with a slight nod and then Caroline stood up. He turned his head to look at her, clearly shocked by her sudden move. She was too, to be honest.

"If I get these cuffs off, will you promise to stay calm?" Caroline asked hopeful.

He examined her up and down, trying to read her, if she was telling the truth or not. And he said, "Suppose I promised, what makes you believe I would keep said promise?"

"I trust you" Caroline spoke truthfully, looking into his eyes and either way he seemed too tired to hurt her anyways. She waited for his nod and then approached him, with the keys hanging beside them on the wall she opened the cuffs.

These were specially made cuffs to hold back vampires and so he couldn't break free himself and she had to use the keys. Once his ankles and wrists were set free, in a sudden fast move, he got up and took a hold of her arms and brought her closer to him.

Caroline gasped at the sudden move and how his touch made her body tingle, having him so close has the exact effect as it did the first time he held her. His right hand let go of one of her arms and with his finger, delicately stroked her cheek, leaving a trail of shivers on her skin.

But his eyes never left hers, those blue eyes sparkled in the dim light as they stared at her. "You shouldn't" he spoke softly, "You shouldn't trust me".

Caroline raised her hand to hold his own, the one on her cheek. "Nik" She said so quietly, she wasn't sure he heard her.

But he heard, he tilted his head to the side as he looked her over. Their faces were so close to each other and he couldn't handle it anymore. He pressed his lips to hers in a swift move. Her lips moved instantly with his, feeling her stomach flip as he pulled her towards him and she closed her eyes enjoying the bliss. But he pulled away way too soon and it took everything in him to say, "Don't come find me".

As soon as she heard those words, she opened her eyes but he was gone. The only hint he was ever there was the shivers left on her lips from his kiss.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Show me your worst criminals" Caroline compelled with ease, the guard of this sort of prison they had in this small town in Italy and he nodded and turned around to show her the way, she followed him quietly. She passed by the cells keeping many men and as she passed by each one, she stared at them as they looked her up and down.

She could swear she sees the evil in their eyes.

Caroline felt guilty. She was about to do something really bad, she had a good reason and her intentions were to help someone dear to her.

 _Dear to her?_ She snorted at her own thoughts.

She left Jeremy's many hours ago, the sun was starting to set and it would be dark soon. She went back home to check on her children in time with their waking up and after a few lessons for them and breakfast and lunch, she took them to the park and avoided the subject of their father at all cost. She made sure Armilia would get them into bed if she took too much time.

God bless Armilia for her help, cause Caroline would be seriously lost without her. She has helped her since day one.

"Here Lady.." The guard went on waiting for her to fill the missing and she answered "Caroline".

"Lady Caroline"

"Just Caroline" she emphasized.

"Alright Caroline, we have this man right here, he has killed over a dozen people in cold blood" the guard explained gesturing to a man in one of the cells, the man was muscular and huge, think the rock just less hot.

He gestured to another man in the cell across, who was asleep in the corner in the darkness so she couldn't see him well, "We arrested him for rape and murder of his victims".

Then was the man in the last cell. The man was the complete opposite of the first man, he was lean and skinny and he was looking up at her with hooded eyes and Caroline shuddered in disgust as he licked his lips, looking her up and down.

"Now what's a pretty face like yours doing here?"

"That man right there has enjoyed torturing children for seven months before we found him, we found over fifty children in his warehouse, some were hanged, some burned to death and the ones who were alive wished they didn't" the guard explained.

Caroline's protective mother nature growled inside as she had heard his words, thinking of how this creep could have hurt her own- She cut herself off with that thought with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry love, I can give you a torture you would _beg_ for" he slurred.

Fucking bastard, "Let him out" Caroline commanded and the guard rushed to do what she asked.

"Oh and a bossy one as well? I would love to show you who is dominant" he said with a smirk as he got up and ready for his release.

"Hey what the hell?" the man from the first cell yelled, "Why does he get to go out and get some of that? What about us, _bella_?"

The man stepped out of the cell with a smirk and Caroline, never been this angry at a person before or more hateful, her features darkened, her eyes going full black and the veins under her eyes popped up as she growled, showing her fangs.

The man's expressions changed from smug confidence to total fright, Caroline bit into her wrist and forced it into his mouth then snapped his neck with full force.

"Uuumm that's okay, bella, here is good too" the first man said as he stepped back.

When he woke up with a scream of terror, he took heavy breaths trying to calm down, thinking all that happened was a terrible dream. When he calmed himself he looked to the side and saw Caroline glaring at him and he jumped back and away from her.

"What did you do to me?" the man yelled at her, "How? How am I still alive?"

"Don't worry you won't be for long" Caroline said and she dragged him to the cell of the first man not caring for his struggles and attempts to escape. She took the wrist of the first man, tore into it and shoved it in the soon to be vampire's mouth.

The two men protested and after a few seconds she shoved them away from each other.

The first man stepped back to the back corner of the cell breathing heavily as the second man stepped away from her yelling, clutching his teeth in pain, Caroline saw his eyes darken and his fangs come out. She snapped his neck again.

No need to have him awake just yet.

She ordered the guard to help the first man with his wrist, the first man looked up at her, "What are you?"

"Someone you don't want to piss off" Caroline said, "So I would suggest you think of this night the next time you think about laying a hand on someone, because this is just a tiny preview of what I can do. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded as the guard helped patch his wrist, Caroline compelled the guard to forget about her and the man she turned but decided to leave the first man to remember so he would take her threat to heart.

She dragged the man to somewhere close to Jeremy's house and when he woke up he complained "Stop snapping my neck".

"What did you say?" Caroline said with a threatening tone and he backed off scared.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he shook his head.

"Be quiet" Caroline ordered looking in his eyes, compelling him and he shut his mouth.

Caroline was not a fan of compulsion, at all. Understandable, giving the whole thing with Damon as a human.

And she also hated playing judge, jury and executioner.

A few years ago, before she was pregnant, before she met the Mikaelsons, before she was ever a vampire she thought life was so plain and simple. Black and white.

There was right and wrong and no in between but it was moments like these when she questioned that.

Life was actually full of gray. Nothing is as clear cut and laid out as you would think. Sometimes you need to just do wrong things to make right things happen. She had good intentions at heart, at least.

She compelled, "You're gonna knock on that door and look for Jeremy, a brown haired young man, you're gonna make him come out of his house and you'll attack him, you'll attack and you won't stop, not until he kills you. And if anyone else tries to kill you other than him... don't let them. You won't say anything about me to anyone".

His eyes dilated as he repeated her words and went off. Caroline sighed, ignoring the guilt of going against Jeremy's wishes and ran back to the Mikaelsons. The whole way home convincing herself that she was doing this for a good cause and that the evil child-killing man deserves what will come to him.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Elijah sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand trying to calm his anger, to not snap at Caroline, but Kol had no intention of staying calm apparently as he yelled "You let him go?"

"Technically I-" Caroline tried to correct him but he cut her off.

"You let him go" Kol accused, "You let him fool you enough to let down your guard and he ran away. He ran away, psychotic and hallucinating and possibly on a killing spree, job well done. Bloody brilliant."

"Kol, as much as I would agree with your opinion, your temper tantrum is not appreciated" Elijah said, as ever the peacemaker.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up, Elijah. I told you she would not listen and she would be down there again" Kol said.

"Why are you so angry with this?" Elijah asked.

"Because in case you lot forgot, Nik still has those pesky little daggers that can put us down that can't be used against him" Kol said and Elijah sighed realizing Kol had a point, for once. Shocking as it may sound.

Caroline crossed her arms, "Wow guys, your faith in me is truly overwhelming".

"What are you talking about?" Kol asked.

"Yes I am so irresponsible, I was so stupid, yeah right" Caroline said sarcastically rolling her eyes, when the guys gave her questioning looks she explained "I knew he would leave, I had Armilia make a spell on this object and I slipped it into his pocket. So now I know exactly where he is, wherever he is".

The guys exchanged looks before Elijah asked, "Why would you let him get away intentionally?"

"Because you know how he is, if we kept him locked up, he would just shut himself off, he would drive himself crazy... or crazier" Caroline said. "But right now I know exactly where he is, at least".

"Already stalking? Even before you get married, sheesh" Kol teased, shaking his head. Caroline hit him in the back of the head and he laughed it off.

"Oh now you laugh?" She crossed her arms around her chest as she glared at him.

"Come now, darling do not take it personal. You know I had reason for my concern" he said and she sighed.

"So do we go look for him now? What would be the point?" Kol asks.

"Now" Caroline started "We wait".

"For what?" Elijah asked.

"For my signal" Caroline said, "Anyways I need to go see my children, I will call you when we need to".

"Can we come? I haven't seen them in a while. I miss my partners" Kol smiled and Caroline nodded as Elijah followed as well.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Klaus' P.O.V**

"Don't come find me" I whispered before I left her side. I had to leave, I need to get away.

As I ran through the forest, the wind blew on my face with harsh slaps and the mass mixture of the forest's dark green and the night's pitch black sky almost made it too hard to see, but not for his vampire eyes.

He would have appreciated the way it looks to his artistic eye and would have imagined the way he would flick the brush to get this particular color on his canvas but he was too distracted.

All he could see was her face. Caroline.

But he could not recognize reality from imagination, he saw her face in a dark night barely illuminated by a dim fire light. And he could see her laying on a bed, a nasty wound to her shoulder, similar to one of a werewolf bite and him leaning over her body with his wrist ,cut open for her to drink.

He sees a new born baby in his arms, opening his eyes to meet his own for the first time. And he could see himself promise Caroline 'Maybe in a day or even in a century'.

Caroline with red fiery eyes and a strange aura surrounded her. And he could see the cure with Silas' desiccated body and the words engraved to the box holding it, 'It's not what it seems' in Italian.

I can't tell what is true and what is false, my head is clouded with all these scenarios.

I fall to my knees clutching my head, it hurts so much. But then all the visions clear and all I can see in all the darkness is her telling me how she could never care for a monster like me.

She laughs, "Love you? How can I love a worthless, useless, pathetic son of a bitch?" she spits out so cold.

"I told you _boy_ , you are unlovable" Mikael's voice cuts through with a laugh.

"Get out of my head" I scream at them.

I can't take this anymore.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Caroline sat her legs crossed at the ankle and propped up on a small chair with Ethan by her side as he read a short story, while Artemis was with Kol and sketching and Henrik was doing her homework.

"How much longer?" Henrik whined.

"When you finish your homework you can go play, honey" Caroline answered.

"But mom, Artemis and Ethan aren't-"

"That's because we already did our homework" Ethan interrupted.

"When?" Henrik argued.

"When you were sneaking off to see-"

"I'll kill you" Henrik threatened as he was ready to pounce on Ethan.

"You'll have to catch me first" Ethan said as he jumped up from the couch and Henrik ran after him.

"No running on the stairs" Caroline says as she pulls herself up. Sneaking off where exactly? Or with who?

Of course no one listened to her, Artemis and Kol giggled at the two as they ran through the house. And Elijah even raised his eyes from his book and smiled.

Caroline got up and stopped them from tearing each other apart, "You two stop, Ethan don't anger your brother. Henrik why were you sneaking off?"

"It was nothing, just an art thing, nothing big" Henrik denied as he looked at her.

 _He just looked into my eyes and lied to my face_. Caroline was close to call him out but she decided against it. This is probably about Isabella. She remembers he said her name before.

"Okay honey" Caroline said and he nodded and went to go on with his homework.

The door then knocked frantically, Caroline eyed the kids, "Kids, it's bedtime, you go upstairs and I'll be right there".

They nodded and gave her weird looks as they walked up the stairs, Kol and Elijah stood up ready to fight but Caroline signaled them to sit down as she went to open the door.

Jeremy fell as she opened the door in front of her to his knees, he was all bloody and his shirt was ripped, he looked terrified. "Jer?"

"Caroline" He breathed out helplessly, "Please help".

"Jeremy, here get up" she dropped and helped him up so he was leaning on her shoulder and Kol jumped to help, pulling Jeremy's other arm over his shoulder. They got him to the couch.

"You're losing a lot of blood" Caroline said and bit into her wrist as she fed him her blood. His wounds healed and Caroline sighed in relief. But Jeremy was still breathing rapidly and uneasy as he said "Vampire.. Anna.. I... Had to"

"Calm down Jeremy" Caroline tried again as she handed him a glass of water. After the glass he calmed down and could finally talk.

"A vampire came into my house, he was attacking me and when Anna tried to stop him, he almost killed her.. but I, Caroline I had to, I- he was gonna hurt her, I-" Jeremy stopped his rant and looked up at Caroline, "I killed him".

"Oh Jeremy" Caroline cooed, "Easy, look why don't you go take a shower, get cleaned up and we'll work this out then?"

"Okay" he said unsure.

Caroline led him there and went to check up on the kids, to make sure they were asleep and then went to see Kol and Elijah.

"What the hell? Who is that? Why is he here?" Kol asked.

"That's Jeremy, he is the last of the hunters" Caroline explained.

"What? It is not possible, he should be dead" Elijah claimed.

"I thought Nik killed them all" Kol thought out loud.

"I let him go" Caroline continued, and before they went on with more questions she continued "He's not from here. He- He's from the future. Well not exactly, he's not here like me, he doesn't remember being in the future exactly. At first I thought he was a doppelganger, but god knows there are too many already. But he has the same name and the same personality."

"Then what is he?" Elijah asked confused.

"Armilia believes it's because of how I got here, Esther was trying a spell to kill us and while Bonnie was trying to stop her, spells crashed and it changed the timeline. I don't know how far it changed the past" Caroline explained.

"Then, what? We just act like he is of this time and that nothing is the matter?" Elijah asked.

"For now, yes" Caroline answered and he sighed unsure.

"I trust you" Kol declared, "What you see is right, we'll do. _For now_ ".

"I trust your judgment as well" Elijah decided after a while.

"Good" Caroline said and then Jeremy walked into the room, clean and hair still wet from the shower and clean clothes borrowed from Armilia's husband.

"Are you feeling better, mate?" Kol asked, and Jeremy seemed startled by this.

Caroline flinched, feeling guilt for what she did but she reminded herself of the vile man that she threw to him and she thought he deserved it. She was doing this for a good cause.

"Yes" Jeremy nodded, "But I can't go back to Anna, I could hurt her".

"It's okay Jeremy, we can help you with that" Caroline said, "You can get over it, just like Alexander could stop himself from killing us on sight, so can you".

"But there is an earlier engagement we must attend to prior to your... rehabilitation. Isn't that right, Caroline?" Elijah said and Caroline nodded.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline and Elijah were speeding through the woods while Kol stayed back with Jeremy and the kids to babysit both after many threats against Kol that if he hurt Jeremy he would have her to answer to.

They reached a house far deep in the forest, away from all civilization and it seemed abandoned. The outer walls were of old fissured wooden planks and some of the windows were broken and shattered.

Caroline took the first step on the stairs and it broke under her weight, she stepped over it and reached the door. When she went to open it, the handle slipped and fell and the door opened from the cold wind that brushed past them.

"I really think you should wait outside" Caroline thought outloud as she walked inside.

"And I really think I shouldn-" he was cut off and she heard the sound of a hit, she turned around to see him stuck at the door.

She snorted, "I had nothing to do with this".

"Caroline" Elijah called, "Be careful".

"Always" Caroline winked as she ran up the stairs, following the sound of the faint vampire heartbeat to one of the upstairs rooms. As she gets closer she can hear his breathing.

Caroline opens the door slowly and she sees him immediately, her heart drops slightly as she sees the state he is in right now. His clothes are tarnished with ashes and blood, holes and scratch marks of his own doing. His eyes are so tired and dark circles are under his eyes.

"Nik?" Caroline whispers. She is still not sure of what would tick him off right now. He has his memories but also visions of other things as well and she doesn't know what is going on inside his head now.

"Caroline" he spoke softly as he looked at her.

She walked over slowly and kneeled so she was eye level with him. "How are you?" She asks.

"Tired" he sighs.

"What did you see now?" She asks.

"I saw it all again with the blink of an eyes" he admits, "Caroline. I do not know what is wrong with me".

"Nothing, it was not your fault" Caroline says, as she holds his face in her hands gently.

"I do not know what is real and what is not anymore" he declared.

"I can help you if you let me" Caroline offers, "Can you trust me?"

His head tipped from one side to the other trying to decide before finally settling on a simple "Yes", as his answer.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" Caroline said.

He looked at her as if she was an alien with three heads and horns, he shook his head and he couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. "Do not apologize, love".

"Are you ready to come home?" Caroline asks biting her lip, hopeful.

"I think I am" he sighs defeated, "Will you be there?"

She smiles, "Always".

* * *

 **A/N: Hi again. So follow and fav if you haven't already and review.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **Angels-heart1:** Thank you and I hope you like it.

 **Guest #1** **Summer Miller:** Thank you for reading and I am glad you enjoy this.

 **Guest #2:** Well I am glad you like this and are still reading, if you want to re-read to refresh your memory that would be sweet, like you like this story enough to read again. I know this story's pace is slow but I would like to think of it that it is divided, like the first 15 chapters or so (the time Caroline spent in the past with human Mikaelsons) as if they were season 1. If that helps.

And thank you and I appreciate your trust.

 **existence1:** That is great I am happy you like it and I hope you enjoyed this one too.

 **Samantha Rose Haly:** That's great.

 **Koehlanna:** Well thank you and I hope you like this one too.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Well I am glad you are. And I hope you like how this one turned out and as for Finn, I am not done with him but you will just have to read and see.

 **Niiki:** Well I am glad you are and happy to hear you enjoy it and no matter how slow I update I won't give up.

 **klaroline-world:** Thank you for reviewing and I am happy you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully you liked this one as well.

 **SarahSmithDW:** Thank you and thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest #3:** Aw thank you, I think I am blushing. Thank you for reviewing and I am glad you enjoy the story. And we all hurt when we see Klaus hurt /3.

 **Anyways thank you all for all your reviews and support and I guess I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	32. What I Wouldn't Say

**Hey...**

 **Don't be mad I haven't updated in a while.**

 **I don't really have an excuse but yo don't be mad, okay?**

 **Great.**

* * *

Caroline flopped on the couch face down tiredly as soon as she reached her house.

"Bad day?" Armilia asked from the side.

"Bad century" Caroline mumbled against the cushions.

"What happened?" Armilia asks.

"I've spent all night out, Jeremy is a hunter and I left him with Kol and I can't find either of them now, and then there is Klaus who finally broke his curse and then went off on a run but we finally found him and he remembers and I was hunting bunnies all night" Caroline complained.

"That has to be tiring" Armilia said.

"You have no idea" Caroline said, "What time is it?"

"Past dawn" Armilia answers.

"I have to get up, work isn't over" Caroline sighs as she gets up.

"Mom?" Caroline hears Artemis' voice and she looks to find her walking down the stairs with a sleepy look and tired eyes.

"Hey sweetie, good morning" Caroline says as Artemis comes closer for a hug.

"Are you going out today too?" Artemis asks.

"I'm afraid so, your dad needs me" Caroline says and she sees Artemis' face falls, "But honey, I think it won't be long before I am done with all this".

"What do you mean?" Artemis looks up hopefully.

"I mean, I had a breakthrough with your father, and I think he will soon be ready for you all to meet again and this time he will know you" Caroline explains and watches as the little girl's face breaks into a smile.

"Really?" Artemis asks.

"Is that true?" Caroline looks up to see Henry at the foot of the stairs with Ethan.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Caroline says and Ethan shakes his head as he goes to hug her.

Caroline hugs her two children and looks over at Henry who is still standing still, she raises and eyebrow confused. She had thought he would be more happy about this. "Henry honey, is there something wrong?"

"Hm?" He looks up at her, finally breaking out of his gaze and shakes his head, "No, nothing's wrong. I look forward to it".

Caroline remains unsure but Henry smiles at her and she nods. She wonders what's going on through his head, things seem to be different with him, first the 'Isabella' thing, the werewolf eyes in his drawings and now this.

She will have to investigate later.

"Well I have to go, but come on give me a kiss, I love you all" She hugs the three of them and leaves for the day.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Klaus" Caroline calls as she enters the Mikaelsons' Mansion but she doesn't get a response. She hears music and as she approaches the room with the sound and she saw a band, a few people compelled probably, are playing some music with a fun beat.

"Klaus?" She tries again but she only hears the music playing, "Have you seen Klaus?" she asks them but they don't even acknowledge her.

"Uuumm hello?" She snaps her fingers in their face but they don't even blink, "Well that's just rude".

But then she heard the movement behind her, she turned around quickly and jumped up when she saw Klaus right behind her, "Nik, seriously?"

His smile slowly crept over his expression and she found herself holding back a laugh, "Hello love" he said smoothly with a low tone and his usual cocky attitude.

"I thought this game would be over when I became a vampire" Caroline says as she crosses her arms over her chest but she was smiling teasingly.

"You would think, but fortunately for me you are as jumpy as a human" he chuckled, he took her hand with his and turned her so that her back was to his chest, his hot breath fanned the skin of her ear as he whispered, "Hm on second thought perhaps I should teach all the perks of being the most powerful creature alive, tell me sweetheart, why have you not tried all your special new tools?"

His voice was alluring and his words were almost sinful as he swung the two of them to the music, she smirked "Assuming we are still talking about my hearing," she paused and saw a dirty smile cross his face, "It is fine, thank you".

His face got closer as he nudged his nose to her cheek and put a kiss to her jaw, "I am sure it is sweetheart, but perhaps I could be of some assistance on the aspects you have not explored much since I have last saw you" Something about his tone made her believe he was not talking about her hearing anymore.

"Can you keep up grandpa?" she challenged with a smile, he pulled her away with a twirl and pulled her back and dipped her low, a dirty smirk across his features as a teasing gleam lit his eyes and he retorted, "Try me, love".

He pulled her up and kept her close to him with a hand on her waist and another holding her own, his touch still caused a tray of shivers along her skin and she smiled evilly, "No thanks, you're way too old for me".

He howled with laughter and she smiled at the sound she had missed, "And I don't usually pursue younger woman, yet here we are".

"Here we are" She confirmed, "Someone's in a good mood".

"Of course I am, sweetheart. I broke the hunter's curse, I have my girl, my memories and I am hours away from meeting my three children," she saw him take a deep breath before continuing, "As their father".

"You okay there?" She cocked an eyebrow as she wondered.

"I'm fine" he hummed, she tilted her head questioningly and he sighed, "Alright I am a bit worried, I- I, I am not sure I can be the father they deserve".

Caroline licked her lips as she moved her hands so they would rest on his shoulders to capture his attention and she said, "Let me tell you what my mom told me when I had the triplets and asked how does she know she is a good parent," she paused, "She said she still has no clue".

He chuckled as she eased the tension and she laughed lightly, "Seriously, I mean we will never be perfect parents, I don't think there even is such a thing as perfect parents, but I know that we will love them and protect them, care about them and always be there for them. That's all we can do.. the least we can do".

"You will not be your father, you are _not_ him" She claimed strongly as she looked into his eyes begging him to believe that.

He pulled her closer to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead, his sigh of defeat so clear, "Is this real?"

She felt her heart sink for him at the thought of him not knowing what is real and what's not anymore, too scared to believe happiness is real. Because she knew how bad he has had it in his life, and how hard it was for him to put his walls down long enough to ask that even.

She took his hand in hers and put it to where her heart was beating wildly, "Doesn't it feel real? Can't you feel what you do to me? You can't imagine that in any curse of mind".

She looked and their eyes caught, she pulled herself up to just an inch from their lips touching, she saw his gaze drop to her lips and then back to her eyes. She slowly, almost shyly, tilted her head so that their lips touched in a light almost nonexistent touch. But she felt a wave of electricity shock her to her core and he lowered himself to meet her lips in a passionate powerful kiss.

The familiar soft lips of hers felt like heaven and her taste is divine on his tongue, he tries to pull her closer as he deepens the kiss, wanting more of her. All of her. Nothing will ever be enough of her.

"Ew, get a room" Kol's voice interrupted and Caroline pulled back frightened and Klaus was just annoyed with the interruption.

"We have a room, this one." Klaus answered back.

"We thought we would have more privacy" Caroline said, seeming less annoyed than him.

"Oh privacy, in the living room? Where guests are always welcomed in this room, the room with the main door, the only way in and out of the house? Oh of course how stupid of me, you are right, this is very private" Kol said with sarcasm dripping from his tongue as he crossed his arms over his chest and Jeremy walked in to stand behind him.

"What is he doing here?" Klaus asked, "I spared your life once, I wouldn't push my luck if I were you".

"Relax Nik, Jeremy is the reason we broke the curse" Caroline explained, his brow raised. "I think we should really have a talk, about... everything honestly".

"How about we do this over breakfast?" Klaus suggested.

"Perfect, I prefer a brunette and a nice place with a view and fresh air-" Kol put in and Klaus cut him off.

"Breakfast _food_ and you were not invited" Klaus says sternly.

"Do not be impolite brother" Kol scuffed, "Besides Jeremy would never join you without his best friend", Kol bragged as he laid his arm over Jer's shoulders.

"You two are gone for an entire night while I was looking out for you and you become best friends?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do not be Jealous darling, I can have more that one best friend, you still have your status, you just have to share it" Kol said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What were you two doing anyways?" She asks.

"Killing vampires" Kol answered.

"Well trying, it was a fail" Jeremy said truthfully.

"Don't be modest now, Jeremy" Kol nudged him.

"Okay fine, I was horrible" Jeremy admitted more and Caroline almost laughed.

"Fine alright, if you prefer honesty you boring twits... We went looking for vampires but this vampire hunter needed the Original Vampire's help to kill vampires. I know, it's sad" Kol shook his head disappointed.

"Don't worry we'll get to you killing vampires... Eer, other vampires" Caroline said, "After breakfast".

"Breakfast?" Elijah asked walking into the room, "What an excellent idea, Let me just get my coat".

"You lot were not invited" Klaus says with a shake of his head. "Caroline and I will be reacquainting, you lot will not be there".

Kol scrunched up his nose, "You're right I do not wish to see you _reacquainted_ " Kol said it with a suggestive and disgusted tone that wasn't hard to figure out what he meant.

"Agreed, pardon me" Elijah said leaving the room.

"Not like that" Caroline denied quickly as Klaus just shrugged saying "Precisely". She sent him a side way glare that he smirked and shrugged off.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline fidgeted at the table as the waiter put the food in front of them. It was a moderate place, hard to describe it as a restaurant even and the food wasn't anything fancy but it was good enough and they were sitting in a semi-private corner. But all Caroline could think about is how this is finally happening. Nik finally has his memories and her children finally have their father back.

But she was nervous about everything she would tell him, would he freak out? Would he insist she goes back to her time? It's not like she hasn't tried, but Armilia said that the ancestors wanted her here and would stop all witches from helping her, it was risky. Even if Armilia was powerful enough to do the spell, the ancestors would definitely not let her.

But that's what confused her, the ancestors were the ones who sent her back to the future when she wanted to stay in the eleventh century and now they want her in the twelfth? She had no idea why the ancestors cared so much and frankly she did not like how they had the power to decide that even.

"The bread is good" She said eventually, breaking the silence.

"I find it rather average, we could have went to the other place I suggested" Klaus said.

"I said I am not going to France for good bread" Caroline said, trying to be stern but a smile broke into her features that escalated to a laugh, which got him chuckling as well.

"And I said it's on the _border_ to France, not so far, given our vampire abilities and all" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh let's go to France it's just for an hour, love" she imitated him with a deep voice and a bad accent and he raised an eyebrow seemingly hurt.

"Does my accent sound so bad? Or is it just you?" Nik questioned and she scuffed trying not to show the obvious answer that had her very much gushing over his accent.

"Yeah well we can't all be proper English stiffs, and we don't want to" She teases.

He chuckles "Proper English stiff? Is Elijah here by chance?" he pretends to look around, "Oh you meant me? Proper? Alright love, but everything in my head is far from proper" he winks at her and she rolls her eyes hiding her blushing cheeks with her hair.

She liked the easy atmosphere, it has been a tense couple of... well okay months, to be honest. It feels like she has won the war and this great weight was lifted from her shoulders, but she knew better. She won a _battle,_ the war was just beginning.

Rebekah's... betrayal, isn't easy to accept. Her working with Mikael, of all people, was not easy and she knew they could have dinner and parties all they want but they wouldn't numb the hurt of that.

But for now she needed to focus on the one task at hand. Klaus meeting the kids.

Which would be no easy task at all.

"You know it's cute when you are dazed in thought but correct me if I am wrong, I thought we were on a date of some sort" Klaus joked as he leaned forward on his elbows and she smiled.

"Just thinking, what now?" Caroline admitted.

"Oh? No one to bring magically locked memories to back and now you are bored?" He said in a teasing tone and she chuckled at that and shrugged.

"No it's just, I'm thinking of the kids" As she said that he closed his lips shut. Truth is, the three kids at home were the only reason he was trying to distract himself, although he wouldn't admit it (he wouldn't need to either way, she already knows) is that he is terrified. Terrified the kids won't like him or reject him as their father.

The part of him that dared to hope told him if they didn't want him, Caroline wouldn't have fought to get his memories back, but the sick self loathing part of him that sounds so familiar told him they would never want him as a father.

But every time he looked at Caroline, he was sure. How can he not be? When he was with her, he felt like there is nothing he couldn't do with her by his side.

"You know what I wish for? Is that I never missed those five years of their lives, their first steps, first walks, _their births_ " He licked his lips as he seemed to be thinking over. He wished he knew more about them, who said the first word, what was it, hell who came out first or at least their birthday.

"You know I am not sure how well this is to you but... you were there, for their births I mean" Caroline said nervously.

He looked at her strange and confused, "I think I would remember".

"No you really wouldn't" Caroline sighed, "You all don't remember anything from the future" she claimed as if she was talking to herself more than him.

"Love, how about you try to explain?" Klaus suggested with a chuckle but she didn't laugh.

"Remember when your mom sent me to the future?" Caroline asked.

"Yes you've mentioned you had the babies in your time and then were sent back here" Klaus remembered.

"Yeah well I kind of met all of you then" Caroline said, "You were in someone else's body and... maybe it's better if I show you".

She pushed her chair closer to his as she raised her hands to his neck. She saw him twitch slightly before he sighed and closed his eyes.

 _He sees her, a full stomach, beautiful as ever. She was at some fancy bed surrounded by people he did not know. One blonde next to her stood out, definitely her mother._

 _She was giving birth he realized. And he couldn't help but focus on one man standing there._

 ** _That's you in Rick's_ _body._**

 _He heard Caroline's voice tell him._

 _The blonde giving birth pushes a final push before she hears the beautiful sounds of cries erupts in the room and everyone quiets to hear it, Caroline feels her eyes water as her vision blurs but she focuses her eyes at the lips of Dr. Fell and hears the words "It's a boy"._

 _"What do you wanna name him honey?" she hears Liz ask._

 _"Henrik" Caroline says, Dr. Fell gives the boy to Ric, being closest to her and Riklaus takes him in his arms as his breathing hitches, he looks wide eyed and mouth hung open at the baby boy.. Henrik, in his arms, he feels all kinds of emotion cross before him and he feels a wet sensation in his eyes and he freaks out. The baby boy opens his eyes as his crying slowly calms, he looks up at Riklaus with a look he couldn't recognize._

Seeing that moment in his eyes triggered his dead heart, a cold shell surrounded it cracks and breaks, softening it all.

"I was there" Klaus confirms, "Why was I in someone's body?"

"I am told that's your favorite trick" Caroline chuckles to herself but with the look he gave her she decided to explain, "The first doppelganger, Katherine".

"Katherine?" He questioned. He know what the world doppelganger means. And he knew the name, she once told him that Katherine killed her.

"After she ran from you on the ritual, you wanted to be extra sure that the second doppelganger wouldn't leave and you decided to keep _close_ watch on her".

"So I wasn't there to see you?" Klaus asks unsure.

"You didn't have your memories then." Caroline said, though she felt the little sting that even he was choosing her instead of him. She wouldn't say it outloud.

"Or my mind obviously" Klaus says as he leans forward taking her hands in his and capturing her eyes, "If I had any, I would only be by your side, no where else." He put a finger to stroke her cheek. "Nothing is worth more to me than you and those three little miracles. If I would change anything in my entire life, it's that night".

Obviously he knew what she was thinking, he knew her better than anyone. His words like always, were the right thing to say and the look in his eyes, the honesty and love made a shiver run through her veins, feeling an oh so familiar yet strange and new feeling to her.

Leaning closer, he took her lips in his, their tongues meeting in sweet longing passion that made a churn in her stomach when his hand touched her skin and a flutter of excitement coursed through her.

The taste of her gets better with every kiss, he is now addicted to everything she is and he kept drinking her in, wanting more of her. Holding her so close, kissing her, running his fingers through her hair felt like seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. A long hundred years of the darkened tunnel.

Divine is what he would describe her.

"Nik" She moaned his name and he growled under his breath. Divine she sure was, but she could say the most sinful things with that tempting mouth of hers.

"Caroline" He whispered her name through kisses to her cheek, her jaw, her neck.

How he missed her.

"People are watching" She whispered but her voice was breathless and turned on like she didn't actually want him to stop.

"Let them" he whispered back biting her neck and she giggled.

"There are kids here" Caroline giggled which turned into a moan, her eyelids fluttering shut. But when she opened them again she almost shrieked " _Our_ kids are here".

"Hm?" He stopped a moment at the sound of that and looked around to see his three children walking in with the witch Caroline lives with, Armilia?

The two hurried to fix themselves and Caroline waved for Armilia to come over. She looked surprised to see them which was weird.

"Hey, what's up? How come you are here?" Caroline asked after clearing her throat.

"The kids were hungry so I thought a meal out should be appropriate, though I did not understand the reason for insisting on this place before... now I do" Armilia through a look at the kids who smiled innocently.

"Very sneaky of you guys" Caroline said in an almost mad voice so the kids took that as a win and sat down.

"So does this mean I can call you 'Dad' now?" Artemis asked, no introductions or hellos, just straight to the point. Caroline froze and her eyebrows raised shocked and a little worried. Nik has always had a horrible past in that particular department and she was afraid the wrong thing would set him off.

"Artemis, easy" Caroline warned her as she stroked her hair.

Nik looked at the adorable girl, standing on the chair and leaning on the table, looking at him with those big blue eyes and hopeful smile and he cleared his throat as he said, "If you would like that".

Truth is, he would like that too but he was so terrified. What if they didn't like him? What if they got to know him and _then_ decided they didn't like him? What if he would never be worthy of being their father?

He looked at Caroline and this sudden confidence burst inside him. How can he not be strong when that woman, full of love and hope believes he is?

Caroline released a breath she didn't know she was holding back and smiled.

The girl nodded eagerly and sat back down on the chair, per her mother's insistence.

"So _dad_ , what are you getting us for our birthday?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, don't be rude, okay honey?" Caroline warned, though she knew he was half joking.

"I was kidding, but just in any case mom has my list of gifts to get me" Ethan joked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to get them anything" Caroline said to Klaus, especially since she wasn't sure he knew when their birthdays were.

"Of course I will" Klaus argued, "We can have a big party and you can have anything your heart desires".

"A pony?" Artemis joint her hands together, hopeful.

"No pony" Caroline shot up looking at Artemis but then saw the look on Klaus' face and she insisted "No pony".

After spending the whole day with the kids, at times to be truthful were a bit awkward but mostly fun and heartwarming, the kids were tired. Artemis yawned adorably.

"It's time for bed, I think" Caroline chuckled.

"I'm not even tired" Artemis said through another yawn.

"Mom, I am not tired, and I am being honest unlike other people" Ethan claimed giving Artemis the accusing side eye glance.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Artemis pouted.

"I ain't calling you a truther" Ethan claimed.

"Mom, dad, he's calling me a liar" Artemis whined.

The two went off and started arguing but Caroline was focused on Henry, who had been awfully quite the entire time. All through the day he had been distracted and dazing off.

"Henry?" Caroline grabbed his attention, "You've been a lot quite today."

Henry looked up at Caroline and then at Klaus and then lowered his gaze again, "It's nothing".

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked and he nodded, "off to bed then, my little wolves".

"Oh mom" They whined.

"No excuses" Caroline said finally.

"I want to get some water" Henry said.

"Okay then get it, and come back to bed, we'll be there" Caroline said as she left the room with Ethan and Artemis.

"Is there something you would like to ask me?" Klaus knew right away, Henry looked up at him and with a brave voice he asked "Are you going to leave again?"

Klaus licked his lips before he squatted to his level, "Not by my choice, I can promise you that. It would _never_ be a choice for me to get away from you" Nik said truthfully.

It hurt him that his son, such a young boy was so much older for his age. He carried too much with him. He hoped being there for the child would mean he would loosen up and live his childhood. It was taken away from him and he would make damn well sure it wasn't the same for his children.

There is no force in the world that would make him give up on those three, or let any harm come to them.

"Will you hurt my mommy?" Henry asked.

"I don't want to" Nik answered.

"You keep giving me these answers that aren't really answers" Henry furrowed his brows.

Klaus smiled faintly, such a smart young boy, "Because I don't know what the future holds, so I can't promise you anything on that. But I can promise you that no matter what I will never harm you, your siblings or your mother. I won't let any harm come to you".

Henry looked at Nik for so long before finally nodding, seemingly found what he was looking for and was finally satisfied with the answer.

Henry stopped on his way to the room, "Go- Good night... dad".

Hearing him say that tugged at his heart, this whole day has been just a tug to his heart. His cold dead heart finally melted the ice and knew emotion.

He knew Caroline was listening in from inside the kids' room and he smiled as he waited for her to tug them into bed and bid her good night as well.

When she got out of the room and closed the door behind her slowly and carefully, he took her in his arms and planted a hard kiss to her lips. She chuckled "What was that for?"

"For giving me those three little miracles" Nik said and Caroline smiled slightly. "I must go back now, but thank you for today, Caroline".

"You c- could stay" Caroline suggested, for a second growing shy as she waited his answer. "Don't think anything is gonna happen, just so you know. But if you would like to stay?"

He only smiled as an answer and brought her in for another kiss, that started slow and short but grew tense and more deep as they approached her room with every step.

With every deep passionate kiss, she felt the heat poll to her lower stomach and a primal need for him grow heavier, she couldn't help but do the exact opposite of what she told him.

She deepened the kiss as they entered her room and closed the door, in a matter of seconds she was on the bed shaking with need for him. His hands roamed over her body as his tongue tasted her delicious skin, "You were saying?" he whispered teasingly.

"Shut up and make love to me" She breathed out through heavy sighs.

He chuckled as he kissed her neck, making her body shiver against his shaking lips, "I thought nothing is going to happen ton-"

"It might not if you keep talking" Caroline warned sounding breathless.

"Message clear" He said, planting kisses down her body, that spot between her neck and shoulders he always liked when she made that purr when he kissed her there.

"My love" He kissed every inch of exposed skin as she let the strings of her dress loose and let it fall to the floor, "Mine".

"Yours" She hummed a moan of agreement as she let her hands travel to his body, through his hair.

"I love you" Caroline whispered, he stopped kissing her stomach and looked at her eyes. For a quick moment she felt self cautious before his lips descended to hers and he whispered against them "I love you, Caroline".

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nik? Caroline? Oh for heaven's sake put some clothes on" The sound of Kol broke through their sleep and Klaus growled as he covered Caroline with a blanket, leaving himself stark naked, and she in turn only groaned at being awakened.

"It's the middle of the night, Kol" Klaus groaned.

"I am aware of that" Kol said with sarcasm in a hurried voice, "Come with me".

"Go to hell" Caroline groaned.

"It's about your pal Jeremy" Kol explained and Caroline sighed and mumbled curses under her breath.

"Just give us a moment to get dressed" Caroline said and Kol went to wait outside.

"One day. All I ask for is one day" Klaus sighed. Caroline looked at him and gave him a quick kiss which lightened his mood.

"Maybe some day" She said with an unbelieving tone.

"By the way," Caroline started as she was coming to her senses, "You were kidding about the pony, right?"

"Let's not keep Kol waiting" Klaus said, obviously ignoring her question as he put his clothes on and headed out of the room.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, you get back here" But he was already out of the room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"What is so terribly important that I had to be interrupted on the first night since the full recovery of my memories to get here?" Klaus said as soon as he opened the door to his house and walked in with Caroline a step behind him,

"You can just stay you and Caroline were having sex" Kol rolled his eyes.

"Kol!" Elijah almost shrieked horrified at his younger brother's dirty mouth.

"Oh sorry 'Lijah, 'having relations' " he raised his two fingers for quoting and rolled his eyes.

Klaus looks from Kol to Elijah to Caroline and says, "Elijah blames you for teaching Kol so much, especially the air quotes thing".

"I neither said nor implied that" Elijah said but it is obvious he does.

"You did not have to do either" Kol said.

"Why are we here?" Klaus asked exasperated.

"Jeremy" Kol said.

"This boy is getting on every single nerve I don't have" Klaus groaned as he flopped on the couch and Caroline followed to sit in front of Kol as he explained.

"What about Jeremy?" Caroline asked worried as Klaus sighed, "What has he done now?"

"He killed a bunch of vampires" Kol announced which got him confused looks from the duo.

"So the young hunter finally grew the courage to do the one thing he is supposed to do, what's wrong with that?" Klaus groaned.

"He killed a _bunch_ of vampires, we were cornered by some idiots who couldn't even tell I was a vampire and the little lad staked them all, without any help from me" Kol explained, "And he hasn't been the same since then".

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Let me _out_ " They heard a scream echo in the halls.

"Jeremy?" Caroline asked unsure.

"I put him in the cellar" Kol admitted.

"Because?" Caroline questioned confused and with a bit of anger in her tone.

"He went crazy, I had to do that, darling. He attacked _me_ " Kol explained himself, defensive.

"He doesn't kill vampires, he is a problem. He kills vampires and he's a problem" Klaus reflected on the situation, "I really am tired of this boy".

"I really do not understand why we are _babysitting_ him, as much as I hate to agree with Niklaus, he has a point. The boy has caused us nothing but trouble and unnecessary strain of mind" Elijah said, "Why do we keep him?"

"Because he is my best friend" Kol argued.

"Excuse me?" Caroline crossed her arms and Kol corrected "Second best friend".

"And because I know him, from the future that is. He was my friend's brother, we grew up together and he doesn't remember anything. I've looked into his past, he has no parents and no recollection of anything before being a hunter." Caroline said.

"Why is he here then?" Kol asked.

"Your mother did this" Caroline said with an accusing tone.

"Your mother did this" Kol shot back quickly which got him weird looks from the three.

"Add mother jokes to the list of things we blame you for teaching Kol" Klaus added after a minute.

"Yeah, I got that honey" Caroline said with an 'okay, fine I get it' tone and Klaus smirked.

"Let me out" Jeremy shouted again.

"He most likely cannot stand being held so much time in the company of four vampires and four vampires only. Perhaps him being in the company of humans again shall calm his lust for vampire blood" Elijah suggested.

"How can we trust him to be out and about easily?" Klaus argued.

"We know one human we can trust" Elijah said looking at Caroline, she gave him a weird look.

"Sorry to disappoint you Elijah but I am, by no means, a human" Caroline said.

"Color me shocked" Elijah said in a sarcastic tone and a stone cold expression on his face, which happens once in every blue moon, the sarcasm thing, not the stone cold face.

"He has the same expression father had when he found out I am not a virgin" Kol contemplated as he leaned his head to the side and Caroline snorted.

"I meant your little witch roommate is in fact human, is she not?" Elijah suggested.

"I can't ask that from her" Caroline argues. She is already living at this woman's house for free and she babysits her kids. Sure Caroline babysits Armilia's baby and does her fair share of the house work but still, it always felt like _her_ house and not _their_ house.

"It won't hurt to ask, love" Klaus added in, "If she says no, at least you tried. Besides you know the Bennett witches you can only force their hands by threatening their loved ones. Other than that, they are pretty free spirited and obnoxious creatures."

Caroline sighed, "Fine, I'll check with her".

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"No" Armilia answered shortly.

"Okay then" Caroline turned around but was stopped by Klaus' expecting stare and Kol's warning look. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Armilia, who was busying herself with some cleaning around the house.

"Please Armilia, he just needs a little breather from all vampires around him" Caroline tried again.

"Then let him go free" Armilia suggested as if it was the easiest thing.

"We can't do that, he is too dangerous" Caroline explained.

"For your kind, maybe. I told you Caroline when you started to live with me, as long as your nature does not change me, you are free to do what you want but I will not be forced into this vampire nonsense." Armilia argued.

"Think of it this way, witch," Armilia growled as Klaus started, "The only way we will let him out is with your company, fully knowing that should you betray us and allow him to escape I will kill everyone you hold close to your heart, so in other words, your refusal is the only thing keeping him in that cellar".

"Klaus" Caroline almost shrieked at his threat.

"You think you can threaten me, vampire? In my own home?" Armilia challenged, "Foolish move" she insulted sizing the two vampires up.

"As incredibly tempting that tone is, love" Kol butted in with a hand on Klaus' shoulder and Caroline mirrored his move with Armilia, he continued "How about we settle this in a more calm and relaxed surrounding. How about some tea?"

The two were still glaring at each other but when Klaus glanced at Caroline's pleading expression he relented, removing his gaze and softening as he licked his lips and said "Perhaps I am a bit tense, some tea would be nice".

Armilia took a moment before she agreed with a simple nod.

"Great, I'll go make some tea" Caroline said happily.

After that no body said anything. Well except for Kol and Caroline's attempts to break the awkward silence which only failed miserably. Caroline made the tea quickly and after taking one noisy sip she set it down and started talking, "So I heard this really good joke about tea the other day" she started chuckling to herself.

"Oh is it the one we heard in the market?" Kol asked excited.

"Yes yes. Do you remember it?" Caroline asked hopeful.

"I can't remember all of it, but the punchline was _leaf me alone_ " The two cracked up when Kol said that as Klaus and Armilia who until now only ignored looking at each other, finally locked eyes with a look that read 'What the hell is wrong with these two?'

Caroline cleared her voice when she was done laughing as she kept her lips shut tight as to not laugh again. "Anyways so, Armilia we really need your help. Just for a few hours, talk to him. Or don't talk to him even. Just stay with him".

"I do not know, Caroline. All history shows that witches who get involved in vampire business end up dead due to unnatural causes" Armilia said giving the two strangers the stinky eye.

"Then take Kol with you" Caroline suggested, "He'll check in on the two of you every while, and one vampire wouldn't be so bad, right?"

"I am not sure" Armilia said, though it was obvious she was half agreeing.

"Please for me?" Caroline asked again.

"How about I owe you?" Kol suggested, "One favor, no questions asked, no matter big or small".

Armilia thought about it again and again before finally saying "Fine in exchange for one favor".

"That is a deal" Kol agreed with a smile.

Caroline thought about this, it was obvious the favor thing won her over so she probably already knew what she will ask for which confused her. What would she want that Kol can give her and she couldn't? Why not ask her?

"then what are we waiting for?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Jeremy, how are you feeling?" Kol asked as he opened the cellar door.

"I promise I am better, can you let me go now?" Jeremy asked with a calm tone.

"Sure, my friend. What do you feel about a beer?" Kol asked.

"I'd really like that" Jeremy nodded.

"Good, here is a friend of mine" Kol started to introduce Armilia as she cut in "Friend is a bit of a stretch. Acquaintances".

"And she'll join us for that drink, is that okay?" Kol asked.

"Yeah sure" Jeremy said as Kol freed him from his shackles, he extended his hand to Armilia, "I'm Jeremy".

"I know" Armilia said as she shook his hand.

"She is always like that, do not be offended" Kol inserted, "How about that drink?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"No, I don't believe you" Jeremy laughed as Kol told him another story. They were now seated at a booth in some bar, both had drinks in hand while Armilia sat in the corner to herself, only contributing to the conversation when the topic included her.

"It's true, that really happened" Kol exclaimed laughing and the people who surrounded them laughed. They attracted a real big crowd with their laughter and stories, a bunch of humans were listening in to hear the great weird adventures of Kol.

"Okay so there was this one time where I walked into a bar similar to this with a pope and a goat and-" Kol stopped talking as his ears picked up something he didn't like.

With the corner of his eye, he saw one of the human men, _boy_ more like it, throw his hand over Armilia's shoulder as he blurted out some ridiculous line that had Armilia almost throwing up in her mouth. "Please remove your arm from me" Armilia had asked.

The boy's hand went up to stroke her cheek as he said "Now now sweetheart, playing hard to get is more of a proper lady's game. Don't you think? Not some bar drinking, obviously had a baby with those hips, tram-"

He didn't even get a chance to finish his words as Kol took his fingers that were stroking Armilia's cheek in his hand and started squeezing it, giving obvious pain as he pushed him away from her.

The guy fell to his knees as he clutched his fingers obviously hurt. Kol had broken a few fingers. When the guy looked up, Kol was standing in his full length in front of him, a rare glare in his features.

"You know you can tell a lot by a man's first line of flirt" Kol started as he took his beer in his hand and chugged it, he imitated in a mocking voice " 'I'll meet you in the bathrooms sweetheart' tells me you are not even worth breathing".

Kol broke the glass in his hand and took a sharp edge and went for the guy, before he fell to his knees. He looked behind him and saw Armilia with her hand in the air and gestured at him. Aneurysm.

"Go" She told the human who did not need to be told twice and then screamed at all the other humans.

Kol fought through the aneurysm and stood to his feet, he grabbed Armilia's hand while she was yelling at the humans to scramble and threw her off her balance so that the spell stopped, "Neat trick, darling. But I wouldn't try it again".

"You were about to kill him" She yelled angry. Spiteful righteous Bennett witches, how they get on his nerves.

"That's right, next I might just will" Kol challenged.

"Not as long as I am here. I agreed to help ease the troubled boy's mind, not to kill any humans" Armilia protested as she took her arm back from Kol's hold, rubbing it slightly to ease the pain, "Perhaps your presence here is doing more harm than good".

Armilia looked at Jeremy, "I am sure he could use a fresh breath away from you, perhaps your company is what got him this far".

Kol glared and almost growled at her, he glanced a look at Jeremy who stood up next to Armilia, in case Kol attacked. But Kol only let go and turned around, he threw a wooden table while walking out which shattered across the floor when it hit the wall.

Armilia glared after him while Jeremy just looked confused, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Armilia asked looking back at him.

"Defend the human" Jeremy said.

"Why would I not? Witches are creatures of nature, I would not let a human die for meddling in supernatural affairs, even an impolite one" Armilia answered as if it should be obvious and was offended he even asked that.

"Then how come you hang out with vampires?" he asked.

"Ask me again when I am not angry" Armilia said.

Jeremy nodded as he sat back down and gestured for her to sit across from him, which she did. "Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I suppose any matter you wish to discuss" Armilia said, "I hear people love to talk about them selves so why not try that? Tell me about yourself".

Jeremy scratched the back of his neck, why is it that when someone tells you to talk about yourself you suddenly don't know who the hell you are?

"Uuumm I'm Jeremy, most of my friends call me Jer... that would be Caroline and Kol... uuumm I'm a hunter and I really have no clue what I am doing... oh, I have a vampire girlfriend".

"How?" Armilia asked confused, "How do you make it work?"

"I don't" Jeremy admitted a little embarrassed, "I haven't seen her since I triggered the hunter thing".

"Why not?" Armilia questioned.

"I don't want to hurt her" Jeremy said, "I have dreams about her, you know, ever since I triggered it, I've dreamed of pushing a stake to her heart, and I'm terrified of one day not waking up, realizing it wasn't a dream".

Armilia got a wild look in her eyes, "I may have something to help you with that". She reached her hands out and took his hands in hers, she looked away as if in a state of unawareness and when she came back she nodded.

"Let's go" She said as she got up and started walking out.

"Where?" Jeremy asked confused looking after her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

"So we are in some creepy deep part in the woods and you are putting candles and salt all over the place" Jeremy noted, looking around the place, "You will kill me and use my spirit for some witch ritual as virginal sacrifice, let me just tell you it won't work, I'm not a virgin" Jeremy said only half-joking.

"Don't worry, I'll save you" He heard a feminine voice behind him and turned around quickly to see Anna standing there.

"Anna? What the hell are you doing here? You can't-" Jeremy started to hyperventilate as he could feel his fingers itching for a weapon. "Go home, Anna".

"That's all I've been doing, staying home ever since you killed that vampire and ran off to the woods" Anna said as she started walking slowly towards him as to not alarm him.

"How did you even find me?" Jeremy questioned as he took a step back to each one she came closer.

"I invited her" Armilia interrupted, "I sent her a mental message through your connection with her".

"You shouldn't be here Anna, I can hurt you" Jeremy tried to stop her from getting closer but she wouldn't let him.

"Here is exactly where I should be" Anna argued as she finally stood in reaching distance to him, she put her hands on his chest and felt him flinch back, "With you".

It was obvious he didn't approve but Armilia cut in, "My plan is to show your hunter's side not all vampires are bad. If a witch can learn to see the good in some, a hunter.. with my help surely can too. Especially if you truly love her".

"Are you sure about this?" Jeremy sighed, half agreeing.

"Jeremy these vampires are good, sure not all of them and we'll work on your recognizing the difference" Armilia said then snapped her fingers and all the candles lit up. "Shall we?"

She sat down on one side and gestured for him to sit across from her and Anna sat down on the side of the circle, between the two. "Will you be joining us?" Armilia asked out loud.

"You couldn't let me have my dramatic entrance, could you?" Kol stepped from the shadows of the trees and sat across from Anna on the other side of the circle, so that the candles were circling the four.

"I found that dramatic enough, besides we have other more pressing matters. Don't you think?" Armilia raised a brow at him and he smirked.

"Yes, such as showing the young hunter how _good_ you think vampires are, isn't that right darling?" Kol was smug as he pointed that out and she huffed.

"They can get on every last nerve you have but surely some of them are all talk when it comes to blood and murder" Armilia said.

"And others are dead serious, pun intended, darling" He pointed out.

"Right, so let us begin to distinguish the difference in Jeremy's mind" Anna interrupted the two's side conversation to get back to the important stuff.

"Right" Armilia cleared her throat, "Tea?"

She served everyone tea, "This herbal tea posses special properties, it will open your mind to new possibilities, connecting all four of us to the spirit world, drink up".

"Now everyone close your eyes and clear your heads, only focus on the sound of my voice" Armilia said.

"You know I am" Kol commented and she rolled her eyes under her closed hoods at his suggestive comment.

"Jeremy connecting to your true self, you will feel at total peace with everything you are. Can you feel yourself?" Armilia asked.

Kol refrained from making a joke about leaving him alone for that. "Yeah" Jeremy answered, "It's all there".

"Why can't I open my eyes?" Anna asked.

"You have left the confinements of the perceptible world, leaving your body for a greater and higher place" Armilia narrated.

"All I feel is death" Kol admitted.

"So do I" Anna agreed.

"For vampires that is the first nature to you, that is what we know you as, dead. You have to search deeper, look for yourself. Think of your worth, what you mean to yourself as more than this shell and front you put up. Think of what makes you human, anything, love, hope.."

"I'm thinking" Anna though out loud, "When you confronted me about being a vampire. You cut your hand like the crazy idiot you are and challenged me until you saw me as a vampire and then.. you let me drink from you. That was the first time I believed there was more to me than that.. the first time I realized I loved you".

"That's good" Armilia said, "Do you feel anything different?"

"I can't explain it but it's.. good and.. pure" Anna claimed.

"I feel it too" Jeremy agreed.

Armilia noticed Kol was silent, "Are you with us Kol?"

"Yes" He said simply and she noticed how he refused to comment any further and respected that, choosing to move on. "Jeremy do you feel the need to kill?"

"Yes" He admitted through gritted teeth.

"Good" Armilia said, "Embrace it".

"I can't" Jeremy said, pain in his voice.

"Yes you can" Armilia argued but he denied, "Denying it is what makes it stronger, you have to embrace it or else it will take you over" she explained seriously and in urge.

"I can't, it hurts" Jeremy choked out, sounding like he was in a struggle. Anna wanted to open her eyes so badly but she couldn't.

"Jeremy focus" Armilia demanded.

They heard Jeremy yell in a gut wrenching sound of pain, "Jeremy" Anna called but Armilia shushed her.

"That's right, let it in" Armilia said, "Jeremy, how do you _feel_?"

"I feel-" he said through grunts, "I feel mad".

"Tell me about it" Armilia asked.

"I am... _angry_ , so angry" Jeremy sounded breathless.

"Why?" Armilia pushed further.

"I don't know"

"Who are you angry at? Jeremy, tell me" Armilia challenged.

"At... At every single filthy vampire walking around" Jeremy yelled out as if these simple words gave him peace of mind.

"You're angry at me?" Anna flinched as she asked, already dreading the answer.

"You most of all" Jeremy answered, "You confuse me, I can't have that, you need to die for me to achieve what I am meant for".

"What are you meant to do?" Armilia asks.

"Finding Silas, I need to find him and wake him" Jeremy told, "It's my destiny, it's what the witches told".

"That is not your destiny, the witches do not tell you what to do" Armilia argues.

"It's not about the witches, something.. someone bigger" Jeremy claimed.

"No one tells you who to be, control yourself, don't let someone control you" Armilia said, "Think of Anna".

He said nothing and other than the sounds of him struggling with himself, everything was quiet. "Jeremy?" Armilia asked.

"You think some fancy magic tea will stop me from my goal? I will kill every last vampire if it's the last thing I do" Jeremy yelled.

"Why isn't this working?" Anna yelled.

"It is, it needs time" Armilia argued, "Tell me when you realized you loved Anna".

"How can I feel anything for a worthless killer? You think whatever I was before being a hunter is important? Nothing is as important as my destiny in this moment" Jeremy laughed cynically.

"I remember the exact moment" Anna claimed, "After you did that whole almost suicide by letting me drink from you. Later that night you looked at me, when I told you to run and forget me, you said you can't. I asked you why and you couldn't answer me, but I knew. The way you looked at me, I knew".

"Anna just leave me alone, let me do this, get away. Now" Jeremy almost begged.

"I can't" She said in the same tone she said it before, "You know why I can't".

"The tea is wearing off, I can feel it" Kol said suddenly after being quiet for so long.

"It is" Armilia said, "You can open your eyes".

When they did, Anna gasped as she felt a sharp object to her chest and Jeremy so close to her looking at her with angry eyes. "Jeremy" her voice sounded broken, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

But she saw the struggle in his eyes, his hand started shaking as his eyes begged for her to go but she wouldn't.

"Anna" He breathed out sounding helpless and then it all broke, the look in his eyes, his features fell as he let go of the stake and dropped to his knees in front of Anna, he was visibly shaking and she lowered herself to hug him.

Anna averted her eyes giving them their space as she nudged Kol and the two went to stand aside.

"He's gonna be okay?" Kol asked, making sure.

"You sound like you care" Armilia smirked as she crossed her arms as the two kept walking around.

"You sound not surprised.. you said it, some vampires are good" Kol smirked.

"Not you though" Armilia said.

"We both know that" Kol shrugged, but then stopped looking at Armilia as he stroked her cheek and she shivered under his fingers, "As we both know, you will go back to your _good_ warlock husband tonight and have a _good_ night when you can have a mind blowing night with someone who is bad in every single way".

She took a deep gulp and sighed, sounding unsure even to her own ears because of the rush of desire that washed over her, "Right, it is better that way".

"No" Kol argued as he looked into her eyes and she couldn't keep the eye lock, his intensity was overwhelming "Not better.. just good".

"Please Kol" She lowered her gaze, begging him because she knew she couldn't stop herself if he tried... he surprisingly took down every single wall she left up in front of him.

He nodded disappointed and in a second he was gone and the feeling of him is what she was left with, the only trace he left, the only way to tell he even was there. She put her hand on her heart and clutched it hard, taking a deep breath. That is all she could ever have of that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that night, Caroline and Klaus were walking, a chuckle in their voices when she suddenly stopped as three girls walked out of Kol's room. The walk of pride and giggle sounds left her with a raised eyebrow and she stepped towards Kol's door.

"Kol I am coming. You better be wearing everything you need to be" Caroline warned.

"I don't _need_ to be wearing anything but you are welcomed darling" they can hear the smirk in his voice and Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus growled.

"I am entering as well, be decent Kol or I will cut out-"

"Various inside parts that I surely need, alright Nik. Geez, it's like you can't find new threats" Kol grumbled annoyed and Caroline took that as a sign to open the door.

He was leaning against the window frame, his lower half was clothed but his chest and back was bare. He wasn't looking back at them, he was gazing off into some distance, so far from the room.

"Three girls at once, is that a new record or was that actually broken while I was gone?" Caroline asks, trying to lighten the mood but he doesn't respond, not even with a chuckle. "Kol? You okay?" Caroline asks concerned.

He turns around as if snapping from a daze and smirked, "Never better, fully satisfied indeed".

Caroline stopped herself from gagging and raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"We got in touch with our _inner selves_ with magic tea and love saved us all" He claimed with a sarcastic roll of his eyes and a chuckle, but his smile didn't really reach his eyes.

"Then why do you sound so bitter?" Caroline confronted.

His face fell as he looked away again, Klaus gave a look to Caroline and nodded, "The young witch?" he guessed.

"Yes" Kol answered simply, "It will always be the same, no need to worry though, I am alright. I always am".

Caroline hugged him tightly, "She just wasn't the one".

"You'll find someone" Klaus added, "If someone like me can find everything in one person like I have, you can as well".

"Don't Nik- Just don't" Kol said simply, sounding so distant.

"I wish if I knew how to help you Kol, I wish if I knew what to say but... I don't. I'm sorry" Caroline said as he shrugged her off, "But I know Kol this isn't the end, I know you will find someone else".

"Right, someone else" Kol shrugged. He just wanted this to be over already and be alone again.

Caroline understood and nodded gesturing for Klaus to come with her and he did.

This will just have to be something he will figure out on his own.

Klaus and Caroline laid on the couch, Caroline pulled her legs to her chest as she leaned on Klaus, laughing at something he said. That's how they spent the whole day with the kids. Caroline stopped her laughter for a moment, "Is this what it will be like forever? If it's not our issues, it's our family or the world".

"We can't seem to catch a break, can we?" Klaus said, "Still I'd rather have that then give up any of this" he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"Someone's charming" Caroline chuckled but then got serious, "I love you".

"And I, you" Klaus kissed her.

"Mom, we finished our homework, can we go out now?" Henry asked.

Caroline chuckled, "Sure, who wants to play soccer?"

"It's football".

"No amount of charm in the whole world will convince me so" Caroline rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Hey everyone how's it going? It's been a while. And yeah I'm sorry for that but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Not a lot of Klaroline in here but it is a look into other characters' world and I will be getting more into Klaroline dynamic in the next chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responding to Reviews:**

 **Guest #1:** Aww thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me. And I hope you like this chapter and keep reading it.

 **Angels-heart1:** Well I hope you like what you read. Thank you for reviewing.

 **existence1:** Thank you for reviewing.

 **lbarnhart13:** Well it wasn't soon but it was an update, thank you for reviewing.

 **Venus88:** Thank you for reviewing first and I am glad you like this and I hope you like what I have planned for the next chapter. No spoilers just will say this: We will see Nik and Caroline in the parents role.

 **TwilightHybrid:** Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter and how this story is developing as for Rebekah, you will have to wait and see.

 **Roswellian1984:** Me too. Lol jk. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest #2:** Well that won't be the last you see of Katherine. Wink wink.

 **SilverSeeingEyes:** I've already talked about this before. Yes, this story isn't historically accurate but I will be working on that when I edit it later on. For now how about enjoying the fic for what it is and if you can't, well it was great meeting you.

 **Emily81802:** Thanks.

 **Guest #3:** Muito obrigado, estou feliz que você goste. O próximo capítulo é agora hehe XD.

 **jamsu:** same.

 **littlepikapi:** Thanks for reviewing and I am happy you like it.

 **Guest #4:** Please don't die, here you go. Thank you for reviewing, honestly, it means a lot to me.

 **Guest #5:** Estou feliz que você gostou dessa história, obrigado. E eu vou entrar em Klaus e as crianças mais no próximo episódio.

 **Roxanne Woods:** Thank you, it means a lot to me that you like it. And I will keep writing, it's just that sometimes some chapters will take longer than others and I hope you will like it.

 **AxeBird1:** Of course there are more updates, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like it.

 **Guest #6:** Estou tão feliz que você goste da história e prometo que haverá mais de Klaus e as crianças no próximo episódio. Eu só espero que você goste.


End file.
